


The Bad-Ass-Unit (BAU)

by Tankeika



Series: Criminal Minds fanfics [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 200,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankeika/pseuds/Tankeika
Summary: SPOILERS UP TO S 7~NONCON & VIOLENCEHotch is incredibly good at hiding his true feelings, until Foyett killed Hailey. Hotch snaps and instead of showing Reid how he really feels about him, he ends up taking his anger out on him. Multiple times. Fortunately Reid is also incredibly good at hiding how he feels. Will the team catch on? Can Reid take it? Will Hotch snap out of it? Read on!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Criminal Minds fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730581
Comments: 501
Kudos: 126
Collections: TV Show Fanfiction





	1. Foyett

After the team was cleared during the hearing concerning the Foyett case, Hotch knew he needed to take some time off and be there for Jack. He couldn't stand having all that free time to think. He needed to be doing something. He loved his son more than anything, but he missed the team and couldn't wait to get back to work. He knew that was what was best for Jack, was for his dad to be ok. And for his dad to be ok, he needed to work. 

He only had a few more days, and he filled that time with as many distractions as he could fit into a day; playing games with Jack, going out to the park and movies, having family over. Jack's Aunt had agreed to become something of a live in Nanny, given Hotch's crazy work schedule. They had moved into a new house, smaller, and closer to the bureau. One more weekend, and Monday he'd finally be back in the office. 

"Hotch! It's so good to see you, my man!" Morgan handshake-hugged him, followed by the rest of the team's greetings. 

"It's good to be back." Hotch smiled, relieved, but also anxious. He'd been having some dark thoughts. He'd been seeing a therapist, of course. He talked about his dark thoughts, and according to her, they were perfectly normal. But he was worried about "other" dark thoughts. Ones that had to do with a co-worker. He couldn't tell anyone. He was afraid of what it meant, and he was afraid of what would happen when he saw him next. 

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked. 

"He's in Vegas giving a lecture. He was supposed to be back last night to be here for your first day back, but the lecture was postponed due to a false fire alarm. Some idiot had screwed something up in the chemistry lab." Morgan answered with a laugh. 

"Oh, ok. That's good, I'm glad he's ok." Hotch was relieved, but didn't show it. 

"He should be back tonight, we expect him in tomorrow morning." Prentiss added. 

"In the meantime, we have a case to go over, my lovelies." Garcia herded them into the conference room and started dishing out the info. 

After the briefing

"Ok, since this case is local, we'll start looking through crime scene photos and statements and start making a profile. Tomorrow, when Reid gets back, we'll brief him and hit the field. Since this is an older case, we'll want to revisit old crime scenes as well as the new ones. Reid's eyes will be helpful with that." Hotch concluded. 

He wanted to take it easy on his first day back. He was glad Reid wasn't here, he needed time to gather his thoughts and calm down and figure out how he was going to act around him when he saw him. He was grateful their first case with him back was local so they didn't have to bother with hotel rooms, or the cramped enclosure of the jet. He secluded himself in his office and got to work catching up on his paperwork. He was also grateful for the opportunity to do that. There were mountains of paper waiting for his approval or disapproval. Strauss had done what she could to keep it from piling up too much, but she had her own job to do as well.

Hotch got lost in his work until he looked up and saw everyone was getting ready to leave. JJ came in to say goodnight. 

"Hey, we're heading out, you staying late?" She asked, wanting to know if they should wait and lock up, or just head out and let him lock up. 

"Yeah, I got a lot to catch up on and I want to be focused on the case tomorrow." He replied with a smile.

"Ok, don't stay too late, and get some sleep. You look tired." JJ smiled back. 

"Don't I always?" Hotch laughed. 

"You have a point." JJ laughed. "It's good to have you back, sir." 

"It's good to be back." Hotch smiled. "Now, go on, git." Hotch couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounded for him to say "git."

JJ chuckled and shook her head and left. 

Reid was chained up, naked, bloody, lying on the floor. He was crying, asking why, pleading with Hotch to stop. Hotch picked something up and raised it, about to bring it down and hit Reid hard. Reid screamed in terror......

And Hotch woke up sweating and panting. He'd been having these dreams since Foyett killed Hailey. Hotch had had feelings for Reid since before the divorce, but he didn't know how to deal with them. He didn't have any idea he was gay. He wasn't even sure if he was. But he knew that everything about Reid made him want to hold him close, touch him, kiss him. More. But it was weird for Hotch. He knew the chances of Reid ever returning these feelings were slim to none. But for some reason, since his ex wife had been shot in the head while on the phone with him, and his son Jack was almost next, and he had to kill Foyett with his bare hands, his mind had been different. 

He still cared a lot for Reid and didn't want any harm to come to him, but he started having dreams about doing awful things to Reid. These dreams scared him, and excited him. They were mostly violent, but sometimes sexual too. Then about a week ago, when he started anticipating returning to work and seeing Reid in person again, they evolved from just dreams to conscious thoughts and urges. Hotch was afraid of what he might do the next time he's alone with Reid. 

Hotch got up and took a cold shower to calm himself down, then turned it hot to relax him and help go back to sleep. He was nervous about seeing Reid tomorrow. He laid back down and hoped he'd sleep the rest of the night dreamlessly.


	2. Hotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid returns from Las Vegas and joins the team on the new case. Hotch tries his best to avoid being alone with Reid without raising suspicion. Then poor Reidy boy makes the mistake of coming into Hotch's office after everyone else has left to talk to him.

Hotch knew that Reid always showed up early, because he did too. But he did not want to be alone with Reid. He needed time to slowly adjust and make sure he could control himself around him first. His only option was to show up late, but, Hotch was never late. He had to think of a good excuse. It occurred to him that maybe Hotch was never late, but the babysitter could be. Jessica hadn't moved in yet, so it was a good excuse.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Morgan teased as Hotch scurried into the briefing room 10 minutes late. Everyone chuckled.

"I'm really sorry, Jessica hasn't moved in yet, and she had some car trouble this morning so I had to drop Jack off with her...." Hotch started explaining when Garcia cut him off.

"Sir, we totally understand, no need to apologise."

"Yeah, you know I was just givin' ya shit, Hotch." Morgan laughed.

Hotch smiled apologetically. "I'm still sorry."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Prentiss said, totally straight faced, then everyone lost it and laughed their asses off.

"It's good to see you, boss." Spencer smiled.

Hotch glanced up for a split second, flashing a smile, and replied "You too, kid," before glancing back down and starting the briefing. He hoped no one took notice, since he didn't really make a lot of eye contact anyway.

Reid did think it was a little odd, but after what Hotch had been through, he didn't think too much of it at the moment.

"Reid and Rossi, go check out the latest crime scene. JJ and Prentiss, go check out the first crime scene and see if you can find anything helpful. Morgan and I will go to the precinct and see what they have for us. When we're done we'll meet there to deliver the profile and figure out a press conference if needed." Hotch concluded, and they were on their way. He was grateful that he could separate himself from Reid for most of the day at least.

"So, what was that about?" Morgan asked Hotch once they were in the truck.

"What?" Hotch sounded more insulted than surprised.

"C'mon, man. Yesterday, when we told you Reid wasn't here, you said "good." And just now, you totally blew him off." Morgan sounded concerned.

"That's ridiculous. I said that because I was glad he was ok." Hotch tried to laugh it off.

"Unhuh. I know that's how you played it off, but I caught it. Your knee jerk reaction to him being gone was relief, and you saying "good," followed by you trying to cover it up by saying you were glad he was ok." Morgan chided.

"Well, I am." Hotch was offended.

"I'm not saying you're not. I'm just saying that wasn't your initial reaction. And you blew him off in there just now. He's been excited to see you. I think you hurt his feelings." Morgan was more sincere now.

"You think so?" Hotch was sad to hear that.

"Yeah." Morgan confirmed.

"Dammit. So it was obvious?" Hotch was worried now.

"A little bit, yeah. I mean, we know you've been through a lot. But you seem to be fine, for the most part. With all of us. Except Reid. What's up?" Morgan was concerned.

"I really don't want....."

Morgan cut him off, "I'm sorry, but you can't just ignore me."

"I'm not. It's just something I can't talk about." Hotch hoped he'd drop it.

"If you're upset with Reid, you need to deal with it. This team needs you both. If you don't want to tell me, fine. But promise me you'll figure out how to deal with it. And soon." Morgan pleaded.

"I promise. I'm already working on it." Hotch hoped that had bought him some time.

"Good. That boy doesn't deserve any flack from anyone. Especially his boss. Who he looks up to. Gideon left, you're all he has left now for a decent father figure." Morgan replied.

Hotch couldn't help but laugh. "You're calling me old, now?"

"Noooo!" Morgan laughed sarcastically.

"I'm only... 15 years.... older than...... Dammit. I am old." Hotch laughed.

"Nah, you're not old. Yet." Morgan teased. "Just go easy on Reid. Whatever he did, you know he didn't mean it." Morgan reasoned.

"What? What are you talking about? He didn't do anything." Hotch was confused.

"It seemed like you were angry with him." Morgan replied.

"I always look like that." Hotch grinned.

"That you do." Morgan chuckled. "So if he didn't do anything, why are you mad at him?" Morgan was confused now.

"I'm not mad at him." Hotch answered.

"Then, what?" Morgan wanted to know.

"I told you, I...."

"Don't wanna talk about it. Right." Morgan finished his sentence.

"Can't." Hotch corrected him.

"Well, whatever it is. Fix it. Soon." Morgan sounded a little irritated now.

"I'm working on it. Just, please, don't push it too much for now. I just came back. I'm figuring it out. Please?" Hotch pleaded.

"Fine. I'ma keep checking in on you though." Morgan promised.

"Fine." Hotch was relieved that conversation was over now. And they were now at the precinct.

Meanwhile, Reid and Rossi were checking out the latest crime scene.

"Hey, Rossi, can I ask you something?" Reid was afraid to hear the answer.

"Sure, kid. What's up?" Rossi answered absent mindedly.

Did Hotch seem weird this morning?" Reid asked.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. For one, he was late. And he's never late. But given everything he's going through, I didn't think much of it." Rossi answered thoughtfully.

"No, of course not. Me neither. I meant with me." Reid looked at Rossi, waiting nervously for the answer.

"What do you mean?" Rossi was perplexed now. He hadn't been paying much attention since they already knew the case and the briefing was mostly for Reid.

"He totally blew me off. He was nice, responsive, and even laughing with everyone else. But he didn't even look at me, until I spoke. Then he quite obviously blew me off and moved on with the conversation. I hate to admit this, but I feel hurt. I haven't seen him in weeks. What did I do?" Reid did sound hurt.

Rossi approached him and put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Oh, kid. Don't take it personal. You know he cares about you. I don't know what's going on, but you know it has nothing to do with you."

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about it. Do you think anyone else noticed?" Reid wondered if someone else might know what's going on.

"Couldn't tell ya. I barely noticed, myself. Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine before you know it." Rossi reassured the boy.

"I hope you're right." Reid moved on to working the case and tried to forget about it.

Later at the precinct, everyone met up to give the profile. Reid was nervous now, to see Hotch again. He walked past without looking up. Hotch watched his body language. He could tell Reid was uncomfortable. He'd noticed. Great. Now Hotch felt awful. He'd have to try to explain, something, later on. He had no clue what he was going to say, but he didn't want anyone thinking he was mad at Reid.

After delivering the profile, Rossi rode with Hotch back to the bureau and Morgan offered to take Reid to his apartment so he wouldn't have to take the subway home.

"No, thanks. I need to talk to Hotch before I go home." Reid answered.

"So you noticed." Morgan was sorry to hear that. He'd hoped Reid had been oblivious to it.

"How could I not. I mean, I am a profiler." Reid sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think you wouldn't notice. I just hoped you hadn't." Morgan sighed.

"Do you know what it is?" Reid asked, hopeful that Morgan had answers.

"No, sorry. I tried talking to him. He didn't want to talk about it, though. He did say he wasn't mad at you, and that you didn't do anything wrong. So, I really have no idea." Morgan tried to comfort him.

"I hope that's true. I don't know what I could have done." Reid pondered quietly the rest of the way back.

"So," Rossi broke the silence, "Reid asked me why you blew him off."

"So, he noticed too." Hotch sighed regretfully.

"Who else noticed?" Rossi was curious now.

"Didn't you?" Hotch asked, confused.

"Not until Reid asked me. I wasn't really paying attention this morning. Texting the ex-wife." Rossi held up his phone and shook it.

Hotch huffed a short laugh at that. "Morgan noticed. And I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of the girls noticed."

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Rossi asked, doubting he'd say yes.

"Not really." Hotch was honest.

"Figured. You gonna talk to him, at least? You know this can't go on, right? You hurt his feelings." Rossi was being stern now.

"Yeah, I promised Morgan I was working on it." Hotch replied, slightly annoyed.

"Good. Promise me, too. You know, for good measure." Rossi grinned.

"Ok, fine. I promise. And promise me you'll pay more attention during briefings." Hotch grinned back.

"Deal. But in my defense, we were really only briefing Reid this morning. I already knew what was going on. And I can't ignore the ex-wife." Rossi held up his phone again and laughed.

"Sure you can." Hotch laughed in response.


	3. Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Morgan arrive at the bureau first, followed shortly by the rest of the team. After everyone else has gone home, Reid stays to try to get Hotch to talk to him. But will he want to talk?

Hotch said his thank yous and goodbyes, his good works and see you tomorrows, to everyone except Reid. He didn't see him. It concerned him, but he was also relieved. Maybe he had another night to think on it. Reid must be avoiding him now. He felt bad, but he just didn't know what he was going to say yet. He decided to distract himself and work late to help get caught up on his paperwork. 

Reid was in the restroom trying to work up the courage to approach Hotch. He was nervous. He didn't know what was wrong. He was afraid to find out. But Hotch was his boss, and more importantly, his friend. He had to deal with it. He felt like it was unfair for his boss to be treating him like this with no apparent reason. Finally, Reid got himself just mad enough to go and talk to him. 

He slowly entered, knocking lightly at the door. He wasn't very good at showing anger. 

"Hey." Reid whispered meekly. 

Hotch looked up, obviously surprised. Then he almost looked afraid. "Hey." 

"Um, can I come in?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

Hotch looked like he really wanted to say no, but he had no good reason. 

This ticked Reid off. He walked over to the seat in front of Hotch's desk and sat down confidently. 

"What's your problem, man?" Reid was shocked that that came out of him.

"Reid, I'm sorry, I....." Hotch didn't know what to say. 

"I'd ask what I did, but I have a pretty damn good memory and I don't remember doing anything to you." Reid was angry. 

"No, you didn't. Of course." Hotch was getting flustered. 

"Then what?!" Reid was almost yelling now. 

"Reid, stop!" Hotch yelled back, stunning Reid into silence. They'd never yelled at each other before. Reid felt like he was about to cry, so he got up to leave.

Hotch got up and closed the door before Reid could get out. He put his hand against the door next to Reid's head, trapping him there in front of him. Reid slowly turned to face him. 

"What's going on with you, Hotch?" Reid asked, tears forming in his eyes. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's chin, holding his head in place, and kissed him. Reid was shocked and tried to pull away, but Hotch grabbed the back of his head with his other hand and pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard, trying to push back the thoughts of what he wanted to do to him. Reid tried pushing Hotch away, but it was like pushing a wall. 

Finally, Hotch broke the kiss, but he didn't let go of Reid. "I asked you to stop." Hotch panted. 

"Stop what? What's going on?" Reid tried not to let on how scared he was. 

"I don't know, Reid. I can't help it. Ever since Hailey died, I've been..... different." 

"Different how?" Reid whispered nervously. 

"I'm afraid to be around you." Hotch whispered in Reid's ear. Tingles went through Reid's body. He gulped, afraid to ask the next question. 

"Why." Reid whispered shakily. 

"Because I don't know what I'll do to you, and I don't think I can stop." Hotch growled through gritted teeth. 

He grabbed Reid's throat and pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply and breathing hard. He pressed his hips against Reid's, holding him tighter against the wall. Reid kept trying push him back but it was no use. He was scared. 

Hotch let go and reached behind Reid and grabbed his cuffs. He grabbed Reid's right arm and put it behind him. Reaching behind him with his other hand, he put the cuff on Reid's right wrist. Then he grabbed Reid's left arm and did the same. 

"Hotch, please. Stop." Reid tried not to let himself sound as scared as he was. 

Hotch took Reid's gun out of his holster and calmly placed it on the desk. Then he reached for his own cuffs. He knelt down in front of Reid and put one cuff on his right ankle, and the other on the leg of his desk, which was a large, heavy wooden desk. 

"Have you ever had sex before?" Hotch asked menacingly. 

"Wh-what?" Reid asked, shocked. 

"Answer the question." Hotch sounded angry now.

"Not really." Reid answered, embarrassed. He wasn't embarrassed about being a virgin. He didn't care about that. He was embarrassed about telling his boss something so personal. 

"Not really? So, what, kind of? What does that mean?" Hotch sounded amused now. 

"No. I haven't." Reid blushed. 

"Hmm." Hotch seemed happy to hear that. "This is going to suck for you, then." He punched Reid in the gut so he doubled over. He grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit on the floor. After catching his breath, Reid looked up at Hotch.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid coughed as he spoke. 

Hotch punched him, knocking him on to his side on the floor. "I told you, I can't stop it. I told you, I'm afraid to be around you." Hotch huffed, frustrated. 

Hotch straddled Reid and started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Reid was still trying to catch his breath. Hotch opened Reid's shirt, but didn't take the tie all the way off. He rolled Reid over onto his stomach and held his head down with his left hand. With his right hand, he started to undo Reid's pants. 

"Hotch, stop, please." Reid was starting to panic now. "Someone is going to see us." 

"The cleaning crew doesn't come tonight. No one will see us." Hotch sighed. "Now shut up." 

He pulled Reid's pants down and grabbed the gun off the table and cocked it. He put it in Reid's mouth. "Seriously, shut up." 

Reid closed his eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening.

"Suck on it." Hotch pushed the gun further into his mouth. Reid whimpered. He didn't think he'd pull the trigger, especially inside his own office, but Reid did what Hotch told him. He was obviously unhinged at the moment. 

Hotch pulled the gun out of Reid's mouth and slid the tip down Reid's backside, caressing his ass, then he pressed it against his hole and pushed. Reid whimpered but tried not to do anything to piss Hotch off. Hotch pushed it in, and Reid groaned loudly, trying not to scream. 

"I told you to shut up. I didn't say you couldn't scream. In fact, I'd like it if you did." Hotch chuckled as he pushed the gun in deeper, and Reid clenched his fists, trying to make himself breathe. Reid was panting, trying not to groan again. It hurt, but if that's what Hotch wanted, Reid didn't want to give it to him. 

"Impressive. You're tougher than you look. But you know what? I have something a lot bigger than this gun for you." Hotch took the gun out and tossed it on the floor next to them. He pulled Reid's hips up and turned his tie around to the back of his neck and pulled until Reid was choking just a bit. Then he lined up and pushed himself slowly, but in one long motion, all the way inside Reid. 

Reid's body tensed and he tried to scream, but he couldn't because Hotch was choking him. 

"How does it feel? Is this what you wanted when you came in here, pestering me about stupid shit?" Hotch sounded like he was enjoying this. 

"I th-thought we were fr-friends." Reid choked. 

"Of course we are." Hotch laughed, then pulled slowly out. "Best friends." Hotch rammed himself into Reid, pulling the tie harder so he couldn't scream again. 

"C'mon, you like this, don't you?" Hotch whispered in Reid's ear as he started pounding him fast and hard. He let go of the tie so he could hear Reid gasping and moaning. 

"You dirty boy, you do like this, don't you?" Hotch reached around Reid's chest and pulled him up so he was sitting on his lap with his dick still inside him. Reid gasped then panted franticly, trying not to cry. Hotch grabbed Reid's hips and continued fucking him, but more slowly and sensually. He lightly kissed Reid's shoulder up to his neck, and behind his ear. He grabbed Reid's dick and started stroking it, feeling his body change as it went from pain and fear to pleasure. Reid started moaning without realizing it. Hotch stroked him more aggressively and bit him hard on the neck. Reid let out a short scream that faded into a moan as he came. 

Then Hotch pushed him to the floor and rolled him over. He lifted Reid's legs and hips and entered him again. Reid came back to reality and looked at Hotch. He couldn't believe he was cuffed, on his boss's floor, being raped by his boss. He tried to block it out. But Hotch wouldn't let him. 

Hotch slapped him. "Hey, look at me." 

Reid looked at him. He looked like he was enjoying this, but not completely. He looked sad, too. Reid looked puzzled. This must've pissed Hotch off because he started ramming Reid so hard it hurt again, and grabbed his throat and started choking him. Reid's instincts kicked in again and his body tried to fight back. Hotch must've liked that because he pushed himself harder and deeper into Reid, picking up speed. He squeezed his throat harder and Reid could feel himself losing consciousness. Hotch slammed him hard suddenly, thrusting several times harder and harder, moaning, as he finally came. He let go of Reid's throat and his body came back from the brink of unconsciousness just as he felt Hotch cumming inside of him. 

Hotch kissed him hard one more time, then stood up and fixed his clothes. He grabbed the keys to the cuffs and tossed them onto Reid's chest. 

"Here. You can take tomorrow off. See ya. Oh, and thanks." Hotch winked as he grabbed his briefcase and left Reid on the floor.


	4. Fighting back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid tries to deal with what happened to him while continuing to work normally and keep it a secret from everyone. But they're a bunch of profilers. This is not going to be easy.

Reid just laid there for awhile, trying to catch his breath and figure out what had just happened. His face and his stomach and his back and his ass and his throat all hurt. 

"Did that really just happen?" Reid coughed. His throat was hoarse too. 

He carefully rolled onto his stomach so the key would drop to the floor. He then rolled onto his side and tried to grab the key. He finally got it and fumbled with the cuff lock, dropping the key a couple times before he finally got it. He undid the other side, then freed his ankle. He put his pants back on and buttoned his shirt back up. He put Hotch's cuffs in his top drawer and left a discreet note saying so. He took his tie off. He didn't want that thing around his neck anymore. 

He looked down at his gun. He didn't want to touch it, but he couldn't leave it. He grabbed an evidence bag and decided he'd take it home, wash it, scrap it, and buy a new one. Then he grabbed some cleaning supplies and cleaned the cum off the floor. He didn't want to leave any evidence. He was sure if the team noticed something weird had happened, it wouldn't take them much to figure it out. 

He was also half afraid Hotch might just tell them. He left a lot of physical evidence and didn't seem to be too worried about getting caught. When he was done cleaning up, he went home and showered right away. Hotch's cum was still leaking out of him. Reid got frustrated. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about it.

Then he thought about tomorrow. He wondered if Hotch really meant he could take the day off. It was tempting because he didn't want to see Hotch. He also didn't know what to say about the black eye and bruises on his neck. On the other hand, though, he didn't want the team asking questions, and most of all, he didn't want to let Hotch win by making him afraid to go to work. He decided he'd go. He'd wear a turtle neck or a scarf. No one would think anything of it. 

He couldn't hide the black eye though. He knew they wouldn't believe he ran into a door, and they definitely wouldn't believe he won a fight. They might believe it was a bully, but he was an adult. And they'd know it happened after work. Why would he run into a bully on the way home? He figured that was his best shot. It may seem far fetched, but not impossible, and the other options would be too easy to disprove. 

Hotch got into his car and just sat there for awhile. 

"What the fuck did I just do?" He asked himself. 

He started the truck and headed home. He called Jessica to tell her to keep Jack overnight cause he was working late. He went through everything in his head over and over. He couldn't believe it had really happened. 

When he got home he had a couple drinks to calm himself down, then he showered and tried to sleep it off. 

He woke up having not had any nightmares about Reid. That was a relief. He hoped Reid would take the day off like he suggested. He was really nervous to see him after last night. He was sure Reid hated him now. 

Jessica showed up with Jack just in time for Hotch to see him before he left for work. 

Everyone was in the conference room waiting for Reid. This was even more unusual than Hotch being late. Reid didn't want to show up early and have to explain his black eye over and over as people trickled in to work. 

"What the hell happened to you!?" Morgan stood and went to take a closer look. Reid had gone with a turtle neck since he wouldn't be able to absent mindedly or accidentally take it off. 

"Oh, don't worry. You should see the other guy." Reid almost smirked as he looked right at Hotch. 

Morgan couldn't help but laugh. "Right. Who was she?" 

Reid laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Seriously. It was just some asshole on the subway. I accidentally bumped into him so he elbowed me in the face. I don't think he meant to do this much damage. He was a big guy. He apologized. Though, not very convincingly, I must say." 

"I'm so sorry, cupcake!" Garcia almost cried. "My poor baby Reid." 

"Stop, you guys, I'm fine." Reid sat down and avoided making eye contact with anyone, but especially Hotch, during the briefing. Reid was hoping that Hotch would keep avoiding him, and he'd do the same. 

After the briefing, Hotch handed out assignments. He tried to separate himself and Reid, but Morgan and Rossi weren't having it. They wanted Reid and Hotch to have to work together so that hopefully they'd talk about what was going on. Morgan assumed Reid hadn't talked to Hotch yet because they never spoke to or made eye contact with each other through the whole briefing. 

Everyone had their assignments and made their way to their vehicles. Reid and Hotch were the last to leave. Morgan gave them both knowing looks as he left, thinking he was helping. 

Reid looked down as he walked, ignoring Hotch, who walked right beside Reid like nothing had happened. They got to the truck and Reid silently got into the passenger seat as Hotch made his way to the driver's seat. He got in and started it, then just sat there. 

Reid didn't want to be the first one to speak, but he had to. 

"Aren't we going?" 

"Do you really want that?" Hotch asked stone cold. 

"No." Reid answered quickly. They were going to one of the older crime scenes and it was isolated and desolate. 

"Good." Hotch locked the doors and left the parking lot. 

"Where are we going?" Reid asked, concerned. 

"To the crime scene. Why?" Hotch was playing with Reid, and they both knew it. 

"Why'd you ask if we were going to go anyway?" Reid was getting frustrated. 

"We gotta do our jobs. Then we can have fun." Hotch grinned. 

"What? You can't be serious." Reid was getting scared again. 

Hotch put his hand on Reid's knee and slowly moved it up towards his hips. "I'm very serious." Hotch purred. 

Reid wanted to remove his hand from his leg, but he was afraid of making Hotch angry. 

Hotch kept driving, and slid his hand into Reid's pants. 

"Stop." Reid whispered roughly, knowing he wouldn't. 

Hotch just kept going. He stroked Reid underneath his pants as he drove. He watched as Reid's body tensed up. Hotch laughed at how Reid couldn't help but pant and moan and squirm because it felt good. 

"We're here." Hotch spoke as he parked outside an abandoned old house. He took his hand out of Reid's pants. Reid slumped and sighed in relief. Hotch handed him a gun. 

"I noticed you don't have yours. You'll need this." 

Reid almost thanked him, but caught himself and took the gun and got out of the truck. Reid knew there'd probably be no one here, other than maybe a squatter. The gun wasn't really necessary, but better safe than sorry. 

Hotch got out and took lead. Reid tried to focus on the job at hand and followed. 

"Clear. All clear." Hotch confirmed as he finished searching the place for occupants. 

"Reid, see what you can find in here, I'll check the basement." Hotch was acting normal finally. Reid knew it wouldn't last, though. 

Reid searched the house for any clues that might have been missed 11 years ago by the initial crime scene investigators. Reid was good at seeing things other people had missed and putting it together. 

After awhile Hotch came back up from the basement. "Find anything, kid?" Hotch asked. 

"I'm not sure yet. Something seems odd here." Reid furrowed his eyebrows, looking around thoughtfully. "There's something different in here from the crime scene photos. Someone came back and painted and replaced the carpet but left everything else the way it was." 

"That's odd. Why would anyone do that? This place has been abandoned since before the murders. Why cover up their tracks after the crime scene was investigated?" Hotch wondered aloud. 

"Because the unsub knew they'd missed something." Reid realized. 

"We'll get forensics back in here with that new information and see what they can find." Hotch called Strauss to explain. 

"Ok. Let's go back then. Meet the others." Reid hoped they were going to just go back and nothing else weird would happen. 

"None of the others have checked in yet. We have time." Hotch grinned. 

"Time? For what?" Reid asked, apprehensive. 

Hotch pushed Reid against the wall and started kissing him roughly. He pinned Reid's wrists to the wall above his head with one hand, and slipped his fingers on his other hand into Reid's mouth before slipping them down the back of Reid's pants and entering him with one finger. 

"No, don't." Reid begged as his body tensed. Hotch kissed him harder to shut him up and moved his finger around slowly, making Reid's legs shake and his body squirm. 

"Get ready, pretty boy. This is probably going to hurt." Hotch warned as he put two more fingers in. Reid groaned through Hotch's kiss, turning him on even more. 

Reid's whole body was shaking now, and his breathing was fast and shallow. 

"Breathe." Hotch whispered in his ear. Then he let Reid's hands go and removed his fingers and turned Reid around, pushing him against the wall again. He took both pairs of cuffs again and cuffed his right wrist to his left upper arm, behind him, and his left wrist to his right upper arm, just above the elbow. 

"Please don't do this. What happened to you?" Reid was fighting back tears. He knew that Hotch would enjoy it if he cried. 

Hotch didn't answer. He unfastened Reid's pants and took them off. He knelt down behind Reid and started licking him. He held his hips and pushed his tongue into him, causing Reid to moan and squirm. Hotch ran his hands up Reid's thin waist, pulling his shirt up, and licked vigorously. Reid started shaking and panting. Hotch grabbed his dick and started stroking it, making Reid moan loudly. Hotch laughed, continuing to work his tongue in and out until he felt Reid's body tense. Reid groaned loudly through gritted teeth as he came. 

Hotch stood and whispered in Reid's ear, "Very good." 

He wrapped his right arm around Reid's neck, putting him into a chokehold. He wrapped his left arm around his waist, and pushed himself all the way into Reid, feeling his body fight back, listening to him hold back screams. Hotch tightened his grip, choking Reid, and started slamming into him roughly. Reid tried to fight but he couldn't move. Hotch relentlessly rammed himself in and out, choking Reid harder and harder as he lost control. 

Hotch let go when he felt Reid's body go limp, letting him fall to the floor. 

Reid woke up from a hit to the face. He was laying on his back, still cuffed, and Hotch on top of him, still fucking him. 

"Wake up, kid. The fun isn't over yet." Hotch grunted as he leaned down to kiss Reid roughly, pushing himself deeper into the boy. 

Reid squirmed to get away but Hotch grabbed his legs and pulled his hips closer to his own. Reid gasped, as Hotch went further in. Hotch held Reid in place and thrust harder and harder, listening to Reid gasp and moan. His face looked peaceful, like he'd gone somewhere else. 

Hotch lowered Reid's hips, and leaned down over him, kissing his neck, and slowed his pace. He slowly pulled almost all the way out, and Reid's body tensed, anticipating the slam that was coming. But Hotch kissed him gently, and pushed slowly back in. 

"Fuck." Hotch gasped, surprised how good it felt. 

Reid moaned and whimpered, trying not to let himself feel it. Hotch kept moving like that, slowly, pushing hard and deep, listening to Reid gasp and whimper each time. Hotch lightly bit all over Reid's chest and neck, leaving little marks. 

"Reid, tell me to fuck you." Hotch whispered in a shaky voice. 

Reid ignored him. Or maybe he didn't hear him. 

"Say it!" Hotch hissed angrily, grabbing Reid's chin hard to make him look at him. 

"No." Reid answered weakly. 

Hotch put one hand on Reid's throat and squeezed, and punched him in the gut. 

"Ooh, you get so tight when I do that." Hotch laughed. "Say it, and this will all be over. Or do you want me to hit you again?" 

When Reid didn't answer, Hotch pushed into him harder and hit him again, making Reid's body tense up. He let go of Reid's throat. 

"Once you say it, I'll finish pounding you into the floor and we can go back to the office." Hotch panted. "So, got anything to say to me?" 

Reid looked tiredly up at Hotch. "Yeah. Fu-fuck........ you." 

Hotch hit him again and thrust harder than before, still slowly. "I can just keep hitting you, then. This does feel really good." Hotch snickered. "But I'll give you one more chance. I'm just nice like that. So?" 

Hotch leaned down and bit Reid's bottom lip as he pushed into him again. Reid breathed out slowly, trying to deny that it felt good. 

"C'mon. Last chance. You know you're too thin to keep taking hits like this." Hotch hit him again. 

"Ok, ok." Reid finally gave in. "I'll say it." Reid gasped and coughed. "Fuck........ m-me." Reid squinted his eyes shut, scared of what was coming next. 

Hotch pulled out and turned Reid over and lifted his hips and rammed into him hard and fast, making Reid yell out from the shock and pain. Hotch pushed Reid's head into the floor and fucked him mercilessly. He started stroking Reid and slowed into harder deeper thrusts. Reid tensed and squirmed, moaning as he started to come. Hotch slammed into him harder and bit the back of his neck as he came. 

He held Reid in place, waiting for his load to empty inside of him. Reid was panting and shaking. Hotch pulled Reid up to stand. 

"Don't move." Hotch instructed. Reid looked down and realized Hotch had put an old blanket under them. Then he remembered they were at a crime scene and forensics was coming. 

"That was pretty risky." Reid was shocked and confused. 

Hotch cleaned Reid up and rolled the blanket up to take it to be disposed of. "It was fun, right?" Hotch grinned. 

"Maybe for you. Why are you doing this to me?" Reid tried to hide the hurt in his voice. 

"Don't sound so sad. You should feel honored." Hotch stood and gently kissed Reid. Reid pulled back and Hotch let him. 

"Turn around." Hotch said sternly. He smiled when Reid looked scared. "The cuffs." Hotch laughed. 

Reid looked relieved and turned around. Hotch took the cuffs off and gave Reid's back to him. Reid quickly put his pants back on and limped out to the truck. Hotch finished cleaning up and went out to the truck and got in. They pulled out just as forensics arrived. Hotch stopped to fill in the head of forensics on what they'd found, and they were off. 

"So, what did you think? It's pretty exciting, isn't it?" Hotch jeered. 

"Why would you say that? You raped me." Reid sounded hurt and pissed off. 

"You let me." Hotch wasn't even taking this seriously. 

"How did I let you? You cuffed me, and you're a lot stronger than I am. By no stretch of the imagination did I let you." Reid was really mad now. 

"You came with me, you haven't told anyone, you even covered up for me and you told me to fuck you." Hotch was just trying to get under Reid's skin now. 

"You know that's not true. I'm not even going to dignify that with a rebuttal." Reid sulked the rest of the way. 

Just as they got back to the bureau, Hotch put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

"No, you're not." Reid didn't even look at him. 

"You liked it." Hotch almost laughed. 

Reid just got out of the truck and left for the subway to go home. He knew Hotch wouldn't stop him. He knew that Hotch knew he'd be back at work tomorrow. He knew something was wrong with Hotch, and he'd have to figure it out on his own.


	5. Crime Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch meets the team, minus Reid, back at the bureau for debriefing and has to explain why Reid isn't there. 
> 
> Reid heads home, angry and hurt, trying to figure out what to do about Hotch.

Hotch got out of the truck and went inside. Garcia was hard at work on the computer, and the rest of the team were just arriving. They took their seats at the round table of dim lighting (points to whoever can name that reference, lol) and waited for the debriefing to begin. Hotch started filling them in on everything that had transpired that day. 

"Wai-wait, where's Reid?" Morgan interrupted. 

"He wasn't feeling well so I let him go home early." Hotch knew he wouldn't buy it. But hopefully the rest of the team would and Morgan would drop it for the time being. 

"Reid never goes home early. And he's never late. All of the sudden both in one day? What's going on?" Morgan was getting irritated, and a bit worried. 

"I'm sorry, Morgan, but I can't discuss it right now. We need to finish up and get some rest so we can continue working this case tomorrow. Reid will be here on time tomorrow. Don't worry." Hotch tried to get Morgan off his back. 

"Fine. But I'm not dropping this until I know what's going on." Morgan sat back down so Hotch could continue. The rest of the team looked concerned, but they had no idea what was going on. Most of them figured they'd catch Morgan alone later and ask him. Though they knew they wouldn't likely get any answers, whether because Morgan didn't have them, or he also couldn't talk about it. 

Reid walked to the subway and got on the next train. His mind raced, trying to think about something other than what had just happened. Because of his eidetic memory, the whole event kept replaying vividly in his mind. On top of that, he could still feel the remnants leaking out of him. 

When he got to his apartment, he immediately got in the shower and tried to think about other things. Old cases, science papers, math equations, chemistry mixtures, but nothing was working. Finally he decided to give up and process the memories and try to figure out what he was going to do about the situation.

He needed to figure out why Hotch was doing this suddenly. He knew he couldn't tell anyone. The team needed Hotch. And Reid needed the team and the job, so he couldn't leave. The only option was to find a way to get Hotch to stop. To do that, he needed to figure out why he was doing this. 

From what Reid knew so far, they'd had a normal relationship up to now. He hadn't seen Hotch since Hailey's funeral. Maybe he was upset that Reid never visited him. But that wouldn't be enough to drive him to do this. 

Hotch had said that he didn't want to be alone with Reid. He said he was afraid of what he might do, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop. He said he wasn't mad, and that Reid hadn't done anything wrong. He also said that since Hailey's death, he'd been different, but he didn't say how. 

Reid figured that Hotch obviously knew before hand what he might've done, so he'd thought about it before. His fear of not being able to stop himself might mean he's having some kind of uncontrollable urge or mental break. Maybe if Reid could try to talk to him about it, he might agree to get help. Reid hoped Hotch was really still in there, and still cared about their friendship. He really couldn't fathom any reason for Hotch to ever do something like this to anyone, let alone a long time friend and co-worker. 

Hotch managed to avoid Morgan for the night and went to Jessica's to pick up Jack. In just a few days, the final push for her to move in would begin, and she'd be living with them by Monday. For now, though, Jack hadn't seen his dad in over a day, so Hotch wanted him home tonight. 

He took the drive to Jessica's house as an opportunity to gather his thoughts. 

"What am I doing." He sighed. He wanted to explain what was happening to Reid, but he didn't really know. He didn't want anyone to find out. He could lose his job. His only hope was that Reid would be understanding. Hotch felt bad after the fact, but when he was around Reid, he became a different person. 

"There's something really wrong with me." Hotch decided that tomorrow he'd try his best to control himself and talk to Reid about what was going on. 

He arrived at Jessica's, relieved to see his son. They had dinner and solidified their plans for the move. After dinner Hotch took Jack home and they did their bedtime routine. 

Hotch once again woke from a peaceful night's sleep, free from nightmares about Reid. He got Jack up and they ate breakfast and got ready just in time for Jessica to show up to take Jack to school. 

Reid was already at his desk when Hotch got to work. They made a point not to look at each other. No one else was there yet, which was normal. Hotch went straight to his office and Reid sat at his desk reading over everything they had on the case so far. 

The others started showing up a few minutes later. They mostly all greeted each other normally. Reid was thankful for that. He'd hoped they hadn't noticed and started to worry yet. Then Morgan showed up. 

"Hey, Boy Wonder. How's it going?" Morgan asked as he patted Reid's shoulder. Without thinking about it Reid jerked away from the touch. 

"Woah, easy. It's ok." Morgan was surprised. He knew Reid didn't particularly like being touched, but he'd never reacted like that to a simple shoulder bump. 

"Oh, sorry, you just surprised me. I was lost reading these reports. What were you saying?" Reid played it off flawlessly. Unfortunately Morgan wasn't totally buying it. 

"I just asked how you were doing." Morgan smiled lightly, hoping for an honest answer. 

"Fine. Yourself?" Reid answered dismissively, going back to reading the reports. 

"Fine, I guess." Morgan trailed off as he walked away. Obviously something was wrong, but Hotch was the guy he needed to talk to. There was no getting through to Reid in these matters. He never talked about personal issues. 

Hotch sighed when he saw Morgan leave Reid's desk and come for his office. 

"Hey, Hotch. I gotta talk to you." Morgan was insistent. 

"Now? Can't it wait? We need to get going now that everybody's here." Hotch tried to blow it off. 

"No, it's not going to wait. And I'm sorry, I misspoke. I don't need to talk to you. You need to talk to me. What is going on? I just said hello to Reid, and he jumped when I touched his shoulder. Then he totally blew me off." Morgan was concerned. 

"You know how he gets." Hotch didn't even look up. 

"Yeah, no. Not this. Something's up. Everything in the last couple days, all at once? This isn't like Reid. Or you, for that matter. What happened between you two? I haven't seen a single normal interaction between the two of you since you came back." Morgan was getting irritated. 

"I'm sorry, Morgan, but I just don't really know, myself. How about this, I planned on talking to Reid today, for real this time. I'll see how that goes, then we'll talk. Ok? Now can we please get to work?" Hotch was annoyed now, too.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Morgan was stern. 

"Of course." Hotch got up to go get the day started. Morgan followed, and made a point to sit where he could keep a hawkeye on both Reid and Hotch. 

"There was another body found this morning. Today, we're hitting the last few crime scenes. I need Rossi with me to check out the latest one. Reid and Prentiss, you two are together, your address is in Emily's file, Morgan and JJ, same for you. Your address is in JJ's file. The forensics report should be in sometime today, Garcia, so be on the lookout for that while you run your lists. Everyone, let's close this one quickly." Hotch concluded. 

"Yes, sir." The team, or at least, most of the team replied. They started to gather their things and head out. Morgan took Hotch to the side. 

"Hey, I thought you were going to talk to him today." Morgan whispered harshly. 

"I am, but I can't spend the whole day with him again." Hotch was defensive. 

"Why? This is weird, Hotch. What the hell?" Morgan was perturbed. 

"Morgan, I told you." Hotch said sternly. 

"Ok, fine. You gonna do it now, or when we get back?" Morgan wanted to make sure Hotch didn't weasel out of it again. 

"I don't know. You know how these things are. When the timing's right." Hotch almost groaned. 

"What if that's not today?" Morgan crossed his arms. 

"I'll try to do it as soon as I can. If not before, then I'll make time after. Ok? I promise." Hotch pleaded. 

"Do you want me to moderate?" Morgan asked facetiously. 

Hotch just glared. 

"Ok, ok." Morgan patted Hotch on the shoulder as he turned to catch up with JJ. 

Reid and Prentiss got in the car and buckled up. 

"So, how's it going?" Emily asked. 

"Fine, I guess." Reid tried to sound nonchalant. 

"We don't get paired together very often. Kinda weird, huh?" She tried to trick Reid into talking about it. 

"Not really. Not very often isn't the same as never." Reid reasoned. 

"True, but with everything else, it is kinda weird." She said, losing the subtlety. 

"Everything else?" Reid asked, knowing what she was talking about. 

"Yeah, you know. You being late, and early, in one day. Showing up to work with a black eye, you and Hotch fighting, the way you jumped when Morgan touched you. Any one of those on their own wouldn't raise any eyebrows, but it's obvious something's going on. You wanna talk about it?" Prentiss laid her trap. 

"I'm not going to answer your question and confirm that anything's going on, Emily. I'm fine. Will you please just drive?" Reid acted annoyed, but he wasn't. He felt guilty for lying. 

"Ok. I tried." She left the parking lot and they talked about the case for the rest of the drive. 

Hotch and Rossi both approached the driver's side of the car. Hotch laughed and held his hands out to start a game of rock paper scissors. After a couple draws, Rossi won with paper. 

"I never win against you. How do you do it?" Hotch laughed as he buckled himself into the passenger seat. 

"Easy, you always choose scissors twice, then rock." Rossi grinned. 

"What? No way. Do I?" Hotch couldn't believe it, but then, on second thought, he didn't really have a strategy. Rock paper scissors was just a mindless game of chance to him. 

"Yeah, you do." Rossi laughed. 

"Well, for the team leader of the BAU, I feel pretty dumb right now." Hotch laughed sheepishly. 

"Don't. It's just rock paper scissors. You have more important things on your mind. If anything, I should be embarrassed for noticing something so trivial." Rossi smiled. 

"Trivial makes and breaks cases." Hotch reasoned. 

"True, you make a very good point. Thanks." Rossi looked at Hotch and smiled big. 

"So, how are things with the kid?" Rossi changed the subject. 

"Jack?" Hotch asked, knowing he meant Reid. 

"Well, him too. But I was asking about Reid specifically." Rossi clarified. 

"Well, Jack's doing well, he likes school, and Jessica. So that's good. He's excited for Aunt Jessica to come live with us." Hotch tried to stall. 

"And? Reid?" Rossi persisted. 

Hotch sighed. 

"Well, not good, I guess, if I'm being honest. He's mad at me. Morgan has been hounding me to fix it, so I promised I'd try to talk to him today, but I'm nervous." Hotch tried to be as honest as possible without telling the truth. 

"That's good. But you know, I could help a lot more if I knew what was going on." Rossi knew it was pointless. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't talk about it now. Honestly, I'm not even sure what's going on." Hotch sighed. 

"This keeps up, people might start getting some funny ideas." Rossi teased. 

"What?" Hotch was shocked. "Like what?" 

"Oh, I don't know, lover's spat?" Rossi grinned. 

Hotch's initial reaction was anger, but he quickly realized Rossi was giving him shit. 

"Right." Hotch laughed and Rossi joined him. 

"Ok, I'll at least tell you a theory I have. But it's kind of a weak one." Hotch knew he'd better start coming up with some kind of cover story. 

"Go on." Rossi was curious now. 

"I haven't seen Reid since the funeral. The first thing he said to me when he got back, I absent mindedly blew off. He confronted me about it. We got into a bit of a tiff and there was some, almost, yelling. I think he thinks I'm mad that he didn't visit, and/or that I didn't visit him, and then when he comes back, I accidentally blow him off. I don't know. Reid can be hard to figure out sometimes." Hotch thought that was a pretty good theory. 

"Sounds like you need to talk to him, clear things up." Rossi tried to be reassuring. 

"I plan to try." Hotch replied. 

"Good." Rossi finished as they got to the crime scene. 

Later, everyone met back at the bureau and Garcia briefed them on what she'd gotten from her lists and the forensics team's report. Hotch finished the debriefing and everyone got ready and left, except for Morgan, Hotch, and Reid. 

"Morgan, you, uh, heading out?" Hotch tried to be discreet. 

"Yeah, if you're not." Morgan glanced at Reid, communicating that he meant "if you're staying to talk to him." 

Hotch nodded. Morgan took the hint and left, patting Reid on the shoulder as he said goodnight. 

"See ya, Morgan." Reid feigned cheerfulness.

After Morgan left, Reid stood and walked towards the door. 

Turning to face Hotch, Reid started the conversation. 

"Hotch, I want to talk, but I'm not staying here so you can do that to me again. I'm going to stand here at the door, and if you take one step toward me, I'm leaving. Will you talk to me, or should I just leave now?" Reid was serious. 

"I'll talk. I actually planned to talk to you today, too. I promise, I won't do anything. But I can't look at you, so I'm going to sit facing away from you, ok?" Hotch sat in Emily's chair, facing his office. 

"Ok, but why? That's kind of weird." Reid was concerned. 

"I'll tell you what's going on if you promise not to tell anyone." Hotch began. 

"I don't think I owe you any promises, Hotch. Do you even know what you did to me?" Reid was trying to control his anger. 

"I do, Reid. I really do. That's why I want to tell you this, but I haven't told anyone. Not even my therapist. I'm afraid I'll lose my job if anyone finds out." Hotch tried to get through to Reid. 

"But you're not afraid that you'll lose your job for raping a co-worker? Repeatedly?" Reid was incredulous. 

"No, that's not what I....." Hotch tried to explain before Reid cut him off.

"What made you think I wouldn't tell anyone?" Reid raised his voice. 

"I didn't." Hotch sighed. 

"So you didn't care?" Reid was amazed. 

"No. I didn't. In the moment." Hotch replied sadly. 

"What does that mean? Do you care now? Do you care about any of this? Do you care about me?" Reid was trying to hold back tears now. 

"Of course I do, Reid. More than you know. When I get home it hits me, and I feel horrible for what I did. Believe me, Reid. There's a reason I've been avoiding you. I don't want to hurt you." Hotch tried to get it out but he couldn't say the words fast enough. He was afraid Reid would storm out and not come back. 

"Then why did you?" Reid was crying now.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Hotch slumped, his head in his hands. 

"You don't know? You just do that to someone without knowing why?" Reid opened the door to leave.

"Reid, wait!" Hotch stood and turned around. "Please, let me at least try to explain. I know you're mad and you have every right to be. I have nothing to say that can fix that. But I can try to give you answers, at least. Please, and if you want to leave when I'm done, I won't stop you." Hotch pleaded. 

Reid stayed in the doorway, but turned to face Hotch. 

"Make it quick." Reid sniffled, trying to stop crying. 

"I've been seeing a therapist since Hailey died. It was working, and I was honest with her. I really tried to get better, to be the best for Jack and the team that I could be. But a few weeks ago, I started to have these nightmares. At first it was a couple times a week, then it turned into a nightly occurrence. I had trouble sleeping, and I told my therapist about it, but I lied about what the dreams were about." Hotch finished reluctantly. 

"What were the dreams about?" Reid asked nervously. 

"You. And about, what I did to you. But worse. A lot worse." Hotch was ashamed. 

"Why would you act on a dream? I know you, you'd never do something like this." Reid was getting worried. 

"It's not just dreams anymore. They're conscious thoughts, urges, now. Apparently urges I can't control. Like I've been telling everyone, I don't know what it is. That's the truth." Hotch explained. 

"Maybe your therapist would know." Reid suggested. 

"I can't tell anyone. I'd lose my job instantly if that went on my record." Hotch knew Reid wouldn't like that answer. 

"So it's better to actually do it to me?" Reid left and slammed the door. 

Hotch sat back in Emily's chair and sighed. 

"Shit."


	6. UnSub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their talk, Reid goes home angry, trying to process everything Hotch just told him. 
> 
> Hotch ponders what to do about everything and decides to have Jessica keep Jack overnight again. He needs to figure out how to fix things with Reid.

Reid stormed out of the building and walked all the way home. He didn't want to leave yet, he needed more answers. But he didn't want to let Hotch see him break down. He didn't want to be around people on the subway either. 

After a few blocks of letting the tears flow, his sadness turned to anger. How could Hotch say those things? He cared more about someone finding out than what he was doing to Reid. How could Hotch have the audacity to ask Reid to stay quiet about this for the sake of his job? Didn't he mean more to Hotch? 

Finally, Reid rounded the corner to his apartment. His anger and tears had subsided and he could start to think rationally about the conversation they'd just had. He went inside and headed for the shower. He found he had an easier time getting his thoughts calmed and collected in the shower. 

So his theory was correct. Hotch had thought about this before, and he was having some kind of mental anomaly. Unfortunately, since Hotch lied to his therapist and didn't tell Reid the whole story, there was nothing else to really go off of. 

Hotch had never shown any previous signs of mental instability. Sure, he'd been through a lot, but most cases of a stressor causing a mental break of this magnitude only happened in people who showed signs before the stressor. Hotch never had, that Reid knew of. 

Of course, being a profiler in the FBI might have helped Hotch in learning to mask those signs. Reid just couldn't see it though. Hotch had always been a deeply caring and genuine person. If he'd been hiding something this dark, someone would have seen it. 

Reid got out of the shower. He was exhausted and tired of thinking about it. He just wanted to sleep. So he did. 

Hotch sat at Emily's desk trying to think about what else he could say or do to get Reid to trust him again. More importantly, he needed to figure out a way to keep himself from doing that to him again without raising suspicion. He would need to control himself around Reid long enough to have normal interactions in front of the others, and avoid being close to him or alone with him at all costs. That wouldn't be easy. 

Hotch got up and left, locking up behind him. He went home and went straight to bed. 

A few hours later Hotch woke from a nightmare about Reid. This time he had Reid tied up and was beating him badly and raping him, but Reid wasn't fighting back anymore. He was just crying, quietly. 

"Dammit." Hotch panted. He wished these thoughts would just stop. He got up and took another icy-hot shower. He thought about how he'd do things tomorrow to keep Reid away from him. 

After awhile, Hotch felt calm enough to sleep, and went back to bed. 

Hotch decided he'd stop showing up so early. He'd always get there about 15 minutes after Reid and about 20 minutes before everyone else. To eliminate their alone time together, Hotch decided he'd start showing up only 5 minutes before everyone else. 

Sure enough, Reid was already there, head buried in files and reports. Hotch made a bee line for his office and shut the door. He could see Reid from his seat at his desk. He figured he'd better think about rearranging his office so that that was no longer the case. 

Soon everyone else filed in. Morgan threw a quick "Hey, man," at Reid and made his own bee line for Hotch's office. 

Hotch sighed as Morgan entered. 

"You gotta stop doing that, dude." Morgan was annoyed at Hotch's sigh. 

"So do you." Hotch snapped, implying that Morgan should quit barging in and pestering him about this. 

"You already know that's not happening. So, how'd it go?" Morgan was impatient. 

"Well, good and bad." Hotch answered hesitantly. 

"How so?" Morgan asked matter of fact-ly. 

"We talked about it. The information got out in the air. But Reid is pretty pissed at me." Hotch knew it was no use trying to lie about that part. 

"Why? What'd you do in the time that you two didn't see each other that's got him so angry with you?" Morgan was confused and getting irritated. 

"Like I said, that's the part I can't talk about." Hotch sounded annoyed. 

"People are going to start getting the wrong idea pretty soon." Morgan crossed his arms. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hotch asked, shocked. 

"Why don't you tell me?" Morgan retorted. 

"You think we're, what? Sleeping together?" Hotch guessed from what Rossi had said the day before. 

"I didn't say that. You did." Morgan was surprised Hotch had said it. 

"Well, only because Rossi said the same thing yesterday. He tried to play it off like he was joking, though." Hotch was thoughtful now. "Ok, Morgan, look. I'll tell you the same thing I told Rossi yesterday." 

"He told me. I don't buy it." Morgan cut him off. 

"Give me a break, Morgan. I'm trying to fix it. It's going to take time." Hotch was fed up now. 

"Ok, fine. I'll leave it alone for now. I'm glad you at least finally talked to him. That's a start. Just promise me this. Keep trying to fix it. I don't care how long it takes or what you have to do. I'll keep checking in periodically, as long as you keep trying to fix this. I'll quit hounding you, though. Deal?" Morgan looked sternly right at Hotch. 

"Ok, deal. But I'll warn you now, today's not going to be the day, so don't push it, please." Hotch asked politely. 

"Fine, just make sure you don't forget our deal." Morgan left, still slightly annoyed. 

Hotch sighed again. This was getting frustrating. It was time to get the team together and hand out assignments for the day. Hotch had an idea. 

"Good morning, everyone." Hotch began professionally and calmly, being sure not to look at Reid. 

"Good morning, sir." The team answered cheerfully. 

"We're getting closer to our UnSub, thanks to all your hard work. There hasn't been another body found today, so that may mean it hasn't been found yet, or it may mean that there isn't one. This killer has been making sure that we find the bodies thus far, so it's likely that the pressure from the investigation has thrown him off course. We've narrowed down a list of locations that our UnSub might be operating out of. The locations will be sent by Garcia to your PDAs and the pairings are as follows. Morgan and Prentiss, Rossi and JJ, and Reid, you're with me."

Reid, Morgan and Rossi all looked up, surprised. 

"What? You got any problems with that?" Hotch asked, feigning ignorance. 

"No." Morgan answered. 

"No, not at all." Rossi smiled. 

"Um, I....." Reid started, but Hotch cut him off. 

"Ok, everyone, let's go." 

Everyone got their things and filed out the door. Rossi patted Reid on the shoulder as he walked past. 

"You'll be fine, kid." Rossi reassured him. 

Reid looked surprised. He didn't know Rossi knew anything about what was going on, other than what Reid had told him. 

Once everyone was gone, Reid stood up. 

"What the hell, Hotch? This isn't a good idea. I don't want to go anywhere with you." Reid whispered loudly, obviously angry. 

"Reid, it's ok. I have an idea. I have to do this." Hotch tried to be reassuring, but was anything but. 

"No, you don't." Reid assumed he meant assaulting him again. 

"I promise, it's going to be fine. I'm not going to do anything to you." Hotch hadn't looked up at Reid once yet. 

"How can you be so sure?" Reid was skeptical. 

"Because I'm not going to look at you. I can't just avoid you. I have to start figuring out some way to control myself around you. How will I do that if I'm never around you?" Hotch reasoned. 

"How about this? You can't touch me if you're not around me. I like that option a lot better." Reid was pretty upset. 

"Give me a chance. I told you, I don't want to hurt you." Hotch looked up at Reid. 

Reid gulped. He was afraid that Hotch would lose it again if he looked at him. 

"Obviously part of you does." Reid said nervously, not taking his eyes off Hotch. 

"Reid, I promise, I'm not going to touch you. I was going to have you ride in back." Hotch was looking back down now. It took a lot to look at Reid and keep it together. He hoped showing that sign of good faith would gain him some trust. 

"What about when we get there? I remember what happened the last time we went to an abandoned....." Reid started but Hotch cut him off.

"I know, Reid, and I'm really sorry. I'm telling you, I'm trying to get control of this. I can do this. Please give me a chance." Hotch pleaded. 

"You're asking a lot of me, Hotch. I don't owe you anything." Reid was still upset. 

"I know, you're absolutely right. But this team needs us. We need to fix this." Hotch tried to reason. 

"We? None of this is my fault. I don't need to fix anything, you do." Reid was about to walk out. He tried to control his anger.

"Come on, Reid. Let's go." Hotch left quietly. He hoped Reid would follow. Hotch went to the car and waited. 

After a few minutes, Reid got in the back. 

"Don't start the car yet. You never told me your plan for when we get to the location." Reid kept the door open and one foot on the ground. 

"I'll take point, you stay behind. I won't look at you, and you don't get too close. But don't go too far, either. The UnSub could be there." Hotch glanced in the rearview mirror. Reid was looking down, contemplating the plan. 

"What am I supposed to do if you come at me?" Reid asked skeptically. 

"I don't know. Shoot me?" Hotch sighed. 

"You know I can't do that." Reid sighed. 

"You should. I wouldn't blame you. You could pull off a non fatal shot." Hotch laughed softly. 

"I'm a terrible shot." Reid laughed quietly. 

"I know." Hotch chuckled. "I'm serious, though. If I do go after you again, you have permission to shoot me in an arm or leg. Preferably leg. I don't want you to hit me in the head." Hotch grinned. 

"The last time I got a head shot I was aiming for the leg." Reid replied stone faced. 

"Right. I remember. Sorry, again, for kicking you that day." Hotch remembered that case. He had to pretend to hate Reid and kick him so Reid could grab his back up gun from his ankle holster. Reid hit the UnSub square between the eyes.

"You don't have to apologise for that. I knew what you were doing." Reid sounded sad. 

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, now concerned. 

"What isn't?" Reid answered cynically. "We should get going, we're running behind schedule." Reid got in and shut the door. He didn't think Hotch was going to be able to control himself, and he didn't think he'd be able to shoot him, even if he knew he had to. 

"Hotch, say I did shoot you. What would I tell everyone? That you attacked me?" Reid realized it would look really bad if he shot his boss. 

"Just say it was an accident. They'll believe that." Hotch laughed. 

"Very funny." Reid replied unenthusiastically. 

"I'd figure out a cover for you. Don't worry. This team can't be broken up. I'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen." Hotch tried to be reassuring. 

"Yeah." Reid mumbled, unconvinced. 

They arrived on location. Hotch grabbed his gun and put on his flack-jacket. He made sure Reid had his on and his weapon drawn. 

"You ready, kid?" Hotch asked as he opened his door. 

"No." Reid replied as he opened his. Reid wasn't worried about the UnSub. He was worried about Hotch. 

They entered the building. It was an old abandoned automotive factory. There were holes in the roof and walls and rust and dust everywhere. There were old abandoned hobo beds in several places, but it didn't look like anyone had camped there in awhile. 

Reid made sure to stay behind Hotch while staying alert. 

"According to Garcia, this is where the UnSub most likely is." Hotch whispered. 

"Great. So why'd you pick this location for us?" Reid was mostly being sarcastic. Hotch was the boss, and an alpha male. He always took on the highest risk when possible, which was part of why he'd rarely pair himself with Reid, the physically least threatening member of the group. 

"For one, I like a challenge, and two, that way if you do end up shooting me, at least we could say you were shooting at the UnSub." Hotch said happily. 

"Aren't we clever?" Reid responded dryly. "You almost sound like you want me to shoot you."

Hotch rounded a corner and saw a chain locked door that looked like it led to the basement. 

"How much you wanna bet our UnSub locked that door?" Hotch asked rhetorically. 

"I'll go get the bolt cutters." Reid offered, wanting any opportunity to distance himself from Hotch. 

"We should probably wait for backup." Hotch insisted. 

"I don't feel like waiting around here with you. Can I lock myself in the truck?" Reid asked. 

Hotch sighed. "Stay here, I'll get the bolt cutters." 

Hotch left and Reid breathed a sigh of relief. He was shaking. He kept expecting Hotch to turn around and lunge at him any minute. 

Reid was glancing around the area, trying to spot anything out of place or that might give a hint as to whether someone had been frequenting this place recently. Because of the wind, any footprints in the dust could easily be obscured after just a day. Everything looked like it had been there for a long time. Everything except the lock. 

Then Reid heard something. 

"Hotch?" Reid's mind immediately went into survival mode. It could be nothing. It could be Hotch, finally coming to find out if Reid could shoot him, or it could be the UnSub. 

He heard it again. Reid turned around and something hit him on the head and knocked him out. 

Hotch came back with the bolt cutters. 

"Reid?" He couldn't see the boy anywhere. He glanced around the room. The chain was still intact. Then he looked at the floor. Reid's footprints, a few drops of blood, and drag marks. Hotch called for back up and started following the trail. 

The trail led to another door. This one didn't have a lock. Hotch carefully tried to open it as quietly as possible. Locked from the inside. He decided he'd go ahead and try the bolt cutters on the other door. There was a chance both doors led to the basement and he could sneak in through the first door. 

Reid woke up, his head ached horribly. He could tell that blood had run down the side of his face. 

There was a bright light shining at him, making it hard to see. 

"FBI. Huh." A voice behind the light said. "Where's your partner?" 

"He's..... N-not my...... Partner." Reid mumbled tiredly. "Wh-where am I?" 

"You're safe, for now." The voice answered cryptically. 

"Right." Reid snickered. "Just tell me what you want." 

"Quite the grumpy little FBI agent we have here." The voice chided. 

"What do you want?" Reid asked again, unamused. 

The man behind the light got upset at this point. He approached Reid and yelled right in his face.

"I want your partner to come for you!" He was panting now. 

"He's not coming. He knows to wait for backup. This place will be swarming with FBI, SWAT, local PD, helicopters, snipers. Any minute." Reid glared at the man. 

"Then maybe I should just kill you now." The man growled in Reid's face. 

"Go ahead. You won't have any leverage, but go right ahead." Reid growled back. 

The man snapped out of frustration and punched Reid in the face. He walked away mumbling to himself. 

Hotch got the lock cut and slowly opened the door. It was dark, but he could see spots of light shining through a ratty blanket hung from the ceiling dividing the room. Hotch carefully and quietly got closer. He peeked through one of the holes and spotted Reid tied to a chair in front of a table with weapons on it and a bright lamp pointed at his face. It smelled awful down there. Hotch looked around, now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark. There were body parts piled in the corner behind the blanket. There was blood all over the floor in the room Reid was in. 

Hotch could hear someone mumbling, but couldn't see them. He tried to discreetly get Reid's attention. Reid was too far away and too out of it from what was very likely a concussion. Hotch tried to get eyes on the UnSub, but he was behind another blanket on the other side of the room. 

Hotch tried to figure out what the best course of action was. He didn't know if this was, indeed, their UnSub. This pile of body parts didn't match the MO, and any abandoned building could be housing any kind of whack job. They also could just be missing part of the profile, or there could be multiple UnSubs. 

Hotch also didn't know what weapons this guy had or how sane, insane, skilled, or unskilled he might be. If he tried to sneak and free Reid, he could get caught, or get Reid shot. If he went at him guns blazing, Reid could get shot. If he tried to wait and jump him, he could get shot or stabbed. 

Hotch decided to wait and see if he could get a look at him and get an idea of what he was up against. Backup should be arriving soon, too. 

The man came back with a knife. He had Reid's gun, and his own on his person. 

Reid saw the man approaching with a knife. 

"Hey, I've been wondering, you're awfully young looking to be FBI." The man said. 

"You're awfully stupid looking to be a prolific serial killer." Reid replied. "I'm starting to think we have the wrong guy." 

The man punched Reid again and held the blade to his throat. 

"Shut up!" The man screamed, spit hitting Reid's face. "I am the man you're after. Rebecca Lawson, Emilia Rose, Jane Carthridge, Anne Holder, Jessica Stock. Just to name a few." 

"Ok, maybe you are one of them. Where's the other guy?" Reid had it figured out already. 

Hotch watched closely. The man glanced over Hotch's direction. Hotch looked closer at the pile of bodies. Near the top was an intact male body, dressed like the other guy, maybe a relative, brother most likely. Probably the dominant. Judging by this guy's mental state, he was the submissive. 

"He's over there? Behind that curtain?" Reid sounded more like himself now. "Why doesn't he come out?" 

The man started to visibly break. Reid could tell they'd gotten into a fight, and he'd won. That explained the lack of new dead bodies. 

"Is he ok?" Reid was trying to break him. "Have him come out. I'd like to meet him. He's done some impressive work." 

"Shut up!" The man was in Reid's face again. 

Hotch wanted to take a shot, but Reid was angled slightly away from Hotch and the man was behind Reid from where Hotch was. He was too close to Reid. It wasn't a clear shot. 

The man grabbed a gun and cocked it and put it to Reid's forehead. 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. I'm sorry. What happened to your partner?" Reid tried to calm him down. 

"He's my brother." The man cried. 

"Your brother? Ok, what happened to him?" Reid was buying time now. 

"His name's Scott." The man sobbed. 

"Scott? Ok. What's your name?" Reid asked. 

"Ry-ryan." The man was shaking now. 

"Ryan, tell me what happened to your brother." Reid persisted. 

"He wouldn't stop making me do things I didn't want to do." Ryan cried out. 

"What things?" Reid asked. 

"Talking to girls for him. So he could bring em back here and cut them up." Ryan sobbed. 

"That's awful, Ryan, I'm sorry he did that. But, Ryan, what happened to him?" Reid kept pushing. 

"It was an accident." Ryan sobbed and put the gun back up to Reid's forehead. 

"Ok, ok, easy. I believe you, just tell me what happened." Reid tried to stay calm. 

"He was about to cut one, a really pretty one. She was nice, too. I like her. So I tried to stop him. I begged him. He wouldn't listen, so I tried to take the saw away and he tripped and hit his head. He didn't wake up, so I threw him on the pile." Ryan was shaking. 

"What pile?" Reid asked. 

Ryan looked over Hotch's way again. 

"The pile is behind that curtain?" Reid asked. 

"Yes." Ryan replied. 

"How long ago did Scott hit his head?" Reid asked. 

"Yesterday." Ryan sobbed. 

"And you're sure he's dead? Did you check his pulse or his breathing?" Reid was trying to buy as much time as possible.

"No." Ryan stopped crying. "Why?" 

"What about the intact bodies we found? If your brother cuts them up, why did we keep finding intact ones?" Reid was starting to put everything together. 

"I was saving them." Ryan sobbed again. 

"Saving them from what?" Reid asked. 

"Him." Ryan pointed toward the pile. 

Just then, Hotch and Scott came tumbling through the curtains, fighting for Hotch's gun. Scott hit Hotch in the face several times while Hotch concentrated on keeping ahold of the gun and keeping it pointed away from himself and Reid. 

Ryan fired a shot into the ceiling then cocked the gun again and pointed it back at Reid. 

"Both of you stop. What the hell is going on?! I thought you were dead, Scott." Ryan had quit crying again. 

"I thought I was too." Scott snickered. "Thanks to you." 

Hotch let go of his gun for a moment. Scott grabbed it and quickly shot Ryan three times. Hotch took the opportunity while he was distracted and grabbed a gun off the table and quickly cocked it and fired, hitting Scott between the eyes. 

Immediately, Hotch went to Reid and untied him. 

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked, worried Reid was hurt. 

"I'm fine, he just hit me a couple times in the same place you did." Reid groaned. His head still hurt. 

"C'mon, we need to get you out of here." Hotch helped Reid stand. He couldn't help it. He grabbed Reid tightly and kissed him hard. Reid was too tired and out of it to fight back. Hotch deepened the kiss, holding the back of Reid's head. 

"Stop." Reid said gently, pulling away. Hotch kissed him again, more gently. 

"I said stop, please." Reid was more stern. "Listen, Ryan said something. Remember?" 

"He said a lot. What stood out to you?" Hotch backed away and let go of Reid. 

"He said he was saving them. He said his brother was about to cut one up, but he stopped him. He said "I like her." Not "I liked her." Reid finished. 

"She's still alive." Hotch realized. 

"And she's in here, somewhere." Reid and Hotch split up and started searching. 

"If you caught all that, and had it figured out so quickly, did you happen to figure out why if he chops them up, we only ever found intact bodies?" Hotch made conversation while they looked. 

"Yeah, actually. They were a brother dom/sub team. Scott was the dominant, and his MO was completely different from Ryan's. Judging by how he cuts them up and we haven't found any of his specific victims, I'd say he's probably feeding them to something, dog's, pigs, maybe eating some himself. Ryan, however, felt remorse. He wanted to get caught so his brother would stop. He'd steal bodies before Scott could cut them up and then he'd 'return' them." Reid explained. 

"But if the girl we're looking for was on the table, and still alive, that means...." Hotch realized.

"That Scott made the first cuts while they were still alive." Reid confirmed. 

"So that means that Ryan would rescue them while they were alive, then kill them before returning them. Why? Why not leave them alive?" Hotch wondered aloud. 

"Could be that he didn't want them to give him away. Maybe he only wanted his brother to get caught. Or they could be mercy killings" Reid concluded. 

"Hey, I think I found something." Hotch motioned for Reid. 

There was a door behind the pile of body parts. They moved pieces of human out of the way until there was enough room to open it. 

"She's here." Hotch stated. He reached in and grabbed her and pulled her out, carrying her away from the body parts. She was tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. "It's ok, we're FBI, you're safe now." Hotch comforted her, removing the blindfold. Reid took off his jacket and put it over her. 

"Get the door, Reid." They left the basement to find the back up had finally arrived. 

"What the hell? I couldn't hear a thing down there." Reid was surprised. The choppers and sirens were loud. 

"They must've sound proofed it down there." Hotch figured. 

They got the girl into an ambulance and briefed the crime scene investigators and the rest of the team. 

"Hey, ride with me again?" Hotch asked Reid, hopeful. "You can ride in back." Hotch grinned. 

"You're pushing it, Hotch. Promise you'll take me straight home, and do not get out of the truck. I am not letting you into my apartment." Reid warned. 

"Yeah, of course. I just want to talk after everything that happened today." Hotch went to the driver seat. Reid got in back. 

"You're killin' me, Smalls." Hotch joked. 

"And you're not touching me, Biggs." Reid retorted. 

Hotch couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, I was good today." 

"You kissed me, twice." Reid sounded annoyed. 

"I stopped when you told me to." Hotch tried to sound innocent. 

"Barely. And only because that girl was still alive." Reid was definitely not thrilled. 

"Ok, I'm sorry." Hotch said more seriously. 

"The thing is, you're not. I'm not dumb. This is all a trick. You're just trying to regain some trust so you can get close to me again." Reid sounded sad and tired now. 

"That's not true, Reid. I told you, I do care about you." Hotch was sincere now. 

"Pfftt. Right." Reid laughed sarcastically. 

"I do. I have for a long time. It's why we divorced." Hotch sounded embarrassed now. 

"What?" Reid was listening closely now. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, she didn't know that. But I did. She left because we had grown distant. She gave me a choice. Her, or the job. I chose the job. Or at least, that's what she thought. I was actually trying to stay close to you." Hotch confessed. 

"Why?" Reid was really confused now. 

"Because I had..... have... feelings for you." Hotch was nervous now. 

"Those are some funny feelings, then." Reid was still upset. 

"I mean, this was before Hailey's death. They were normal feelings, I think." Hotch wasn't sure how to put this. 

"You think?" Reid was baffled. 

"I mean, I wasn't gay. At least, I don't think I was, am. I don't know. I guess I must be. That's part of why I started having those dreams about you. I already had feelings for you. After Foyett killed Hailey, my emotions got all jumbled. My feelings for you, for Hailey, my guilt about betraying her, her death, killing Foyett with my bare hands. Somehow it created in me, an urge to be sadistic towards you. It's only you. And it sucks. I don't want to feel this way. I really do like you. I know there was no chance of a normal relationship between us from the get go, but now I have this problem that I can't even control." 

Hotch felt surprisingly relieved to get that all off his chest. 

Reid sat silently, processing what he'd just heard. After a few minutes, he spoke. 

"I appreciate you being honest with me. I'm sorry, Hotch, but I don't know what to say right now." Reid wouldn't look up. 

"That's perfectly understandable. Take all the time you need. I'm sorry to dump all of this on you." Hotch was relieved that Reid's initial reaction wasn't disgust or hatred. 

"You can drop me here. I'd like to take a walk." Reid muttered quietly. 

Hotch pulled over. "You sure?" 

"Yeah, thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." Reid opened the door. 

"Hey, kid." 

Reid looked at Hotch. 

"You did really good work today. I'm proud of you, really. I don't know what this team, what I, would do without you." Hotch smiled gently. 

"Thanks. You too." Reid smiled back and got out of the car. Hotch drove off to meet Strauss at the bureau and brief her on the days events and get started filling out the report. 

"Reid, what am I going to do with you." Hotch grinned.


	7. The case of Spencer Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid needs time to think about what Hotch just told him. He walks home and contemplates things through the night. 
> 
> Hotch spends the evening with Jack again, hoping Reid didn't hate him. 
> 
> Morgan starts to get closer to the situation. Is Hotch in trouble? Or is Reid?

Reid had a lot to think about. All of this was just crazy. How the hell could Hotch have feelings for him? For how long? How did he not notice?

It also didn't justify what Hotch had done. Reid loved Hotch, as a friend, and a co-worker. He looked up to him. He'd known him for a long time. It seemed that at this point, there was no way things were ever going to be able to be normal again. That saddened Reid. He didn't know what would happen next, but he wasn't looking forward to continuing to play defense against Hotch. It would be exhausting to have to work like that, and try to hide it from everyone.

Hotch had put him in an impossible position, and it wasn't fair. Reid was angry at Hotch. But he also felt for him. To lose your wife because of unrequited feelings for someone else, finding out you're gay, then having your ex-wife killed while you were on the phone with her, and your kid's in the same house, then having to kill the man who killed her in a fit of rage. Reid couldn't really blame Hotch for having a hard time.

Reid realized that Hotch never let on at work when he was having problems. He always acted completely professional. It must be hard having to be the boss, the strong one that everyone counts on. To be honest, Reid was also mad because he missed Hotch. He felt like he hadn't seen the old Hotch, the real Hotch, in months.

That's what people do, though, after experiencing a traumatic tragedy. They changed. At least Hotch was still mostly himself. No one else knew about this other side of him. Reid decided that he'd try to help Hotch by trying to let him figure out how to control himself around him. He'd also be there for Hotch if he needed to talk.

Reid got in bed and read until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

Hotch left Strauss's office and headed home. Jack and Jessica were already there. Her car was finally out of the shop. They had dinner and said goodnight to Jessica. Tomorrow was her last full day at her house. Saturday the final preparations would be finished. Hotch was looking forward to not having to worry about rushing to get Jack ready for a babysitter at the drop of a hat anymore.

They went to bed, and a few hours later, Hotch was standing over a beat up, bloody, tied up whimpering Spencer Reid. He was kicking him, knocking the wind out of him. Reid begged him through gasps to stop. Hotch straddled Reid and started beating his face in, screaming at him to shut up!

"Wake up! Wake up! Daddy! It's just a nightmare!"

Hotch woke up sweating and panting, Jack was in the room yelling at him to wake up.

"Daddy, are you awake?" Jack asked, scared.

"Oh, Jack, yes, daddy's awake." Hotch picked Jack up and hugged him. "You're absolutely right, it was just a nightmare."

"It's ok, daddy." Jack hugged his dad tight.

"Oh, buddy, thank you." Hotch kissed Jack on the forehead and took him back to his room and tucked him in.

"Thank you for taking such good care of daddy. Can you get back to sleep now?" Hotch put his hand on Jack's head.

"Yes, daddy. Can you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you, I think I can. Good night. I love you so much." Hotch kissed Jack goodnight.

"I love you too, daddy. Goodnight." Jack returned.

Hotch went back to his room and took one of his arctic hell showers. They really did the trick after an adrenaline rush inducing nightmare. Soon enough he was back in bed and slept through the rest of the night.

The next morning Hotch decided to show up a little earlier to try to talk to Reid. By now he felt confident that as long as he didn't look at him and he knew the team was coming in soon, he'd be able to control himself. It was a bit of a gamble, though.

Hotch got there and sure enough, there was Reid. He had to hand it to the boy. He was tougher than people gave him credit for.

"Reid, can I talk to you?" Hotch looked down nervously.

Reid jumped at the sound of his voice. "I didn't expect you to show up early today."

"I'm sorry. I just did a lot of thinking and I wanted to talk." Hotch sounded apologetic.

"I wanted to talk, too. I also did a lot of thinking last night." Reid was on edge being here alone with Hotch, caught off guard.

"Let's go in my office so....." Hotch said before Reid cut him off.

"What!? No! Absolutely not. I am not going in there." Reid stood up and backed towards the door.

"What's wrong? It's just my office." Hotch was perplexed. Then he remembered. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry."

"You forgot? How could you forget? It's been less than five days! You are unbelievable, Hotch. You know, if I didn't have a job here that I took extremely seriously and friends that I consider family, I'd walk out that door and never come back. And to think I was going to try to help you." Reid was on the verge of tears now.

"Reid, I'm sorry, I didn't forget, of course I didn't forget, I just wasn't thinking. I have a lot on my mind." Hotch wanted to make this stop.

"You have a lot on your mind? That's funny. Really funny. You know what, I need to go." Reid grabbed his bag and Hotch grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Reid tried to pull away but Hotch pulled him into a hug and held him tightly to him.

"Spencer, calm down, please. It's ok. I'm really sorry." Hotch was calm and quiet.

"Do not call me Spencer." Reid cried, hugging Hotch back. "And it is not ok." Reid sniffled.

"I know, I really am sorry. We can talk right here if you want." Hotch tried to soothe him.

"I don't want to talk now." Reid tried to get ahold of himself.

"Ok, then just listen. I had another nightmare last night. Really bad. Jack was there when I woke up. He was yelling for me to wake up, that it was just a nightmare. It made me realize that I have to do something about this, soon. Every time I did something to you, I didn't have a nightmare that night. Now every day that I don't hurt you, I do have nightmares. Now they're affecting Jack, too, and Jessica moves in tomorrow. I want to find out what else works. Maybe there's something else I can do that involves you that will help." Hotch felt Reid pull away. He let him, mostly, but kept a hold of him so he couldn't run away.

"You're not suggesting that I let you experiment on me to fix your problem, are you?" Spencer couldn't believe it.

"I'm asking, as a desperate friend, and boss." Hotch was starting to shake now, being this close to Reid and holding back was difficult.

"You're insane. You've literally lost your m-" Reid was cut off by a kiss. He tried to push away but Hotch held him firmly there, kissing him softly and passionately.

"Reid, I need your help, please." Hotch pleaded before kissing Reid again before he could say no.

Finally Hotch gave Reid a chance to speak.

"Get off me, Hotch." Reid pulled away and Hotch let him go.

Reid left his bag but went out the front door, passing the team as they were coming in.

"What's wrong with him?" JJ asked.

"Nothing." Hotch turned to go to his office.

"Whoa, wait. Hotch, that was definitely not nothing." Prentiss stopped him.

Morgan went after Reid.

"We just, fought a little. He'll be back soon, sulk for awhile, and he'll be fine." Hotch assured them.

"You sound like you've fought with him before." JJ seemed surprised.

"So?" Hotch was puzzled.

"Reid doesn't fight. With anyone. Ever." Garcia chimed in.

"Yeah, how'd you manage to piss off the one person who's impossible to piss off?" Prentiss was shocked.

"It's personal, now everyone, let's be professional and get to work." Hotch gathered the files for the morning briefing.

"What about Reid and Morgan?" Garcia asked, pointing behind herself over her shoulder.

"I'll get them caught up when they come back in." Hotch went to the briefing room and everyone else followed.

Morgan found Reid sitting on a platform at the edge of the parking garage crying.

"Woah, hey, Reid. What's wrong?" Morgan stood in front of him.

"Nothing. Please leave me alone." Reid tried to stop crying.

"If this is nothing, then I'm a fucking unicorn." Morgan tilted Reid's face up to look at him.

Reid laughed. "Then I guess you're a fucking unicorn."

Morgan laughed too. "Yeah, you think you're so smart, eh?"

"I know am. Why?" Reid said straight faced. Morgan lost it when Reid cracked a smile.

"See, I knew you had jokes." Morgan sat next to Reid and put his arm over his shoulders. Seriously, though. I can tell. Something is really wrong. You're out here crying, and Hotch is in there working. Something tells me this is Hotch's fault. I know you're going to say you can't or don't want to talk about it, but I just want you to know that you can. You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Morgan. I appreciate it. I'm fine, though. I got it out of my system now. Thanks for making me laugh." Reid smiled and got up. Morgan followed him back into the building. He decided for the rest of the day, he'd watch both of them like a hawk, profile the shit out them, and hopefully get some clues as to what was going on.

Reid went straight to his desk and started reading.

"Aren't you going to join the others?" Morgan asked, confused.

"I always read the files before a briefing. I don't need to be in there every time. Not today." Reid said coldly, not bothering to look up.

"Man, he really pissed you off. I'd about kill to know what someone had to do to piss you off this bad." Morgan was at a loss.

"No, you wouldn't. And for your information, I do get mad. More often than you think. Most of the time I know it's petty, though, so I let it go pretty quick." Reid still didn't look up.

"Not this time, huh?" Morgan asked.

"Nope." Reid answered with a pop.

"He really fucked up." Morgan sighed.

"Yup." Reid answered with another pop.

"I'm sorry." Morgan rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. And I don't mean to be rude, but please stop touching me. You know I don't like it." Reid was trying not to be rude to Morgan. He was in a really bad mood, though.

"Sure thing, I'm sorry. I hope it gets better." Morgan walked away.

"Me too." Reid sniffled as a tear hit the file he was reading.

Reid got ahold of himself and soon the team came out of the command room. Reid used his body language to tell them all to leave him alone. It seemed to be working.

Reid read silently until he looked up and realized everyone was gone.

"Hey, I'm going to lunch, you wanna join me?" Morgan asked on his way out.

"No, thanks. I'm not really hungry." Reid continued reading.

"You sure? I could bring you something back." Morgan offered.

"No, really, I'm not in the mood to eat. Thank you, though." Reid said dismissively.

"Ok, see you in an hour." Morgan left.

After Morgan was gone, Reid stood up and looked at Hotch. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you didn't leave?"

Hotch stood up and came out of his office. "Of course not. I'm just working through lunch. I want to finish everything up today. Jessica is moving in tomorrow."

"That's good." Reid sounded relieved. He stood as Hotch got closer.

Hotch approached Reid slowly. "You've been crying." He sounded regretful.

"So? Leave me alone." Reid took a step back.

"I'm really sorry." Hotch stepped a few feet closer and grabbed Reid's waist and his head and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. "I need you. I need your body." Hotch gasped between kisses. Reid tried to resist but Hotch was too strong.

"Hotch, stop it. Now!" Reid started to get worried and angry. Hotch pushed his hips against Reid's.

"You're so fucking hot, Reid, I can't help it." Hotch was kissing Reid's neck now and running his hands along his chest and waist under his shirt. Reid whimpered every time Hotch caressed one of the bruises from where he'd punched him last time.

"Hotch, please don't do this." Reid whispered shakily.

"You know you want to." Hotch slipped a hand down the back of Reid's pants.

Reid pulled away hard. "No, I really don't!"

Hotch stopped his hand and kept it on a cheek while he spoke. "I'll stop right now, and for the rest of the work day, if you agree to let me come over tonight and try something."

"Try what?" Reid whimpered.

"Start seeing how far I have to go to get the nightmares to stop." Hotch kissed Reid roughly and started moving his hand again, holding Reid against the wall.

"Ok. Stop." Reid panted. "You can come over tonight."

"Ok." Hotch grinned. He took his hand out of Reid's pants and slapped him on the ass as he turned to walk away.

Reid was shaking so he took the elevator to a lower floor to use a bathroom that had a locking door.

Reid entered the restroom, locking the door behind him. He slumped to the floor and let himself hyperventilate before turning into sobs. Hotch had just tricked him into giving him permission.

"I can't do this. Why won't this stop?" Reid cried for awhile before he calmed down enough to start trying to look like he hadn't been crying so he could join the team back at the office who were surely back from lunch by now.

Reid peeked out the door and didn't see anyone, so he headed for the elevator. The door opened and Morgan was there, holding two coffees.

"Reid, hey! Just the man I'm looking for! What are you doing down here?" Morgan was puzzled.

Reid couldn't think of anything to say. "Why are you here?"

"Answering a question with a question, I see." Morgan teased. He handed one of the cups to Reid. "For starters, I didn't come down here to cry in the bathroom with the locking door."

Reid blushed.

"I brought you back a coffee to help you feel better. Apparently I'm too late." Morgan smiled lightly. "Hotch told me you'd taken the elevator."

"No, I appreciate it, thanks." Reid sipped the coffee as the elevator started to go up.

"Didn't you know Hotch was still here? I was trying to give you an out." Morgan was concerned.

"I knew. I wanted to talk to him." Reid sounded like the tears could come back any second.

"I take it it didn't go well." Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder, carefully, remembering how he'd reacted the last couple times.

Reid flinched, but stopped himself. He turned toward Morgan and let Morgan hug him. He broke down crying.

Morgan stopped the elevator and let Reid get it out. Fortunately, the building had multiple elevators.

"Reid, what the hell did Hotch do to you?" Morgan was starting to really worry. Reid was really upset about something.

Reid pulled away, trying to calm down. "It's ok, Morgan. It's not what he did, as much as what he said, and what he forgot." Reid lied with a part truth. Honestly, Reid was equally upset about what Hotch said and did, and forgot.

"I wish I could make it better for you." Morgan hugged him again.

"You are." Reid hugged him back. "Today's just one of those days. I bottle everything up, so when there's a trigger, it opens the floodgates. Some of this is just pent up emotions." Reid was also telling the truth about that, partly.

"I get that. You want me to take you home? You don't really need to be here today. I'm sure the team would understand." Morgan offered.

"Only if you stay with me until Hotch gets there." Reid whispered nervously.

"Hotch is coming over? Is that a good idea?" Morgan was a little confused now. Reid obviously didn't want to be alone with him.

"Yeah, I invited him." Reid tried not to let his fear show. "I'll be fine. Just, please come help me calm down. You're the only one who can." Reid sighed.

"Ok, yeah. Of course. I'll let the team know. Should I tell Hotch?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded.

"Ok, head down and wait in my car." Morgan handed his keys over. "You need anything from your desk?"

"Just my bag." Reid answered.

"Ok, I'll be down in just a few minutes." Morgan started the elevator back up. It went up to the BAU floor. Morgan got off and Reid went down.

"Where's Reid going? He looked like shit." JJ asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he's not feeling well. I'm taking him home. He wants me to watch him until he feels better. I gotta let Hotch know." Morgan answered as he grabbed Reid's bag. He approached Hotch's office.

"Hey, boss." Morgan entered and shut the door. "Reid just bawled his eyes out on my shoulder in the elevator. He wants me to take him home, and stay with him until you get there. You're the reason he was crying. Why'd he invite you over?" Morgan was becoming seriously concerned about Reid.

"We're trying to work through this. Every conversation ends with him running off crying lately. He wants to try to deal with things in private. We're working it out, like I promised I would." Hotch replied, annoyance evident in his tone.

"I just find it strange that you just came back from leave because your ex was murdered while on the phone with you, but Reid's the one going through hell, and you seem to be fine. In fact, you seem to be annoyed with the inconvenience of Reid's emotions. I'm gonna tell you something right now that you can take to the bank. If you hurt that kid, I will personally make you pay. I don't know what the hell is going on, but it's obvious Reid is on the receiving end of something that's really messing him up. I'm watching you, boss." Morgan's words dripped with venom. He slammed Hotch's door and left.

Morgan left quickly and got to his car. Reid was in the passenger seat, his head tilted back and his eyes shut. He looked tired. He woke up when Morgan got in.

"Oh hey, Morgan." Reid's voice was hoarse.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Morgan asked gently.

"Tired." Reid laid his head back.

"I can see that. Just rest. We'll be there soon." Morgan pulled out of the parking lot.

They parked and Morgan lightly shook Reid awake, which startled him.

"Stop...." Reid jumped groggily.

"It's fine, it's just me. We're at your place. Come on." Morgan got out and Reid lazily undid his seat belt and got out. Morgan noticed Reid wince as he got out. He tried to help Reid stand.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Please, do-don't touch me." Reid got out and tried to walk normally up the stairs. It had been two days since Hotch beat him, so he was sore after sitting at a desk all day.

"Reid, you're acting weird. You're acting like you've been in a fight. I've seen it many times." Morgan wanted to know.

"I'm fine. I just want to sleep. Will you please just watch TV while I sleep? And wake me up when Hotch gets here, please." Reid opened the door and flopped down on the couch. It was rare that Reid's brain felt tired enough to fall asleep instantly, so he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Ok." Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Reid collapsing onto a couch. He was so tall and lanky, and always so put together. It was rare to see Reid let loose.

Morgan locked the door and tried to find a sports channel. Of course, Reid didn't have any. He came across a nature documentary about lions and hyenas. He'd always enjoyed nature documentaries. It was like sports, but more raw, higher stakes, life or death.

After Morgan was sure Reid had been out for awhile, he couldn't help his curiosity. He lifted Reid's shirt. There were fist sized bruises all over his abdomen.

"What the fuck?" Morgan almost cried. How could someone do this to Reid, of all people? Hotch must know. That must be what this is all about. Morgan decided to check for other injuries.

There were some bite marks and light bruising around his neck. It looked to be almost a week old. The bruises on his torso were more recent. Reid never said the UnSub hit him in the stomach, only the face, where he'd already been hit by the guy on the subway.

"So it's ongoing? If Hotch knows, why isn't he stopping it?" Maybe that's what Reid's so mad about. There's got to be something big going on if they can't tell the rest of the team. Morgan's head was spinning.

Awhile later Morgan drifted off, and soon after was awakened by a knock on the door.

"Hotch." Morgan sounded pissed. He answered the door but stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Woah, Morgan, what's wrong?" Hotch was taken by surprise.

"Apparently you already know. When we got here, Reid was having a hard time moving around. I've seen it before, he's been beaten by somebody. When he was asleep, I checked for bruises. I think you know what I found." Morgan looked pissed.

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right. I can't talk to you about it, though." Hotch feigned sadness.

"I had a feeling you might say that. At least tell me he isn't in any danger." Morgan asked pleadingly.

"That's why you're here, and now, that's why I'm here." Hotch looked at the door. "So, you gonna let me in?" Hotch asked.

"For some reason I feel like I shouldn't." Morgan was glaring at Hotch.

"Ask Reid." Hotch sighed, annoyed.

"Heh, yeah. Ok." Morgan went back inside and shut the door on Hotch. He went to the couch and gently woke Reid up. He hated to do it. Reid finally looked at peace.

"Hey, big man, time to wake up. Hotch is here." Morgan said gently.

Reid sat up quickly, then winced and folded over. "Where?" Reid panted.

"He's at the door." Morgan looked worried.

"Why didn't you let him in?" Reid was confused.

"Something's telling my gut that I shouldn't. Reid, why are you all beat up?" Morgan asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. You should have just let him in." Reid got up, holding his side, and limped to the door to let Hotch in.

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping." Reid didn't even look up as he spoke to Hotch.

"It's fine, I hope it helped. How are you feeling?" Hotch played caring convincingly.

"Fine." Reid wouldn't look at Hotch, who was standing uncomfortably close to him. He put his arms around Reid and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Hotch rubbed Reid's back.

But Reid didn't hug back. He stayed balled up inside of Hotch's hug. He looked uncomfortable. Scared, almost.

"Morgan you can go." Hotch let go of Reid and walked to the door. "Thank you for staying with him. I'll take care of him for tonight."

Morgan watched Reid as he walked to the door. Reid still wouldn't look up. He looked terrified. "Reid, see you tomorrow."

Reid looked at Morgan then Hotch. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Unless we get called in, we have the day off." Reid sounded confused.

"We're going to a game, remember? I told you a couple weeks ago." Morgan hoped Reid would play along.

"Oh, I didn't know you were serious." Reid said.

Good one, kid, Morgan thought to himself.

"I'll pick you up at 1 and we'll get something to eat first." Morgan smiled.

Reid smiled back. "Sounds good."

That made Morgan feel better. Reid seemed genuinely happy to hear that. Morgan actually did have tickets, too, but he was going to take a friend. He'd give his ticket to his friend so he could take someone else. Morgan knew Reid didn't actually want to go to a game, he just wanted to know that he'd see someone besides Hotch over the weekend. Hotch was busy with Jessica tomorrow, so that should keep him out of their hair.

Morgan was still worried about tonight, though. What the hell was going on, and why did Morgan have a feeling it was Hotch behind it, and not Hotch trying to fix it? Morgan felt awful leaving Reid with him, but he had no choice. He couldn't accuse Hotch of anything until he had proof. He'd taken pictures of the bite marks, close up enough you'd never be able to tell they were on Reid's body.

He called Garcia. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fastest of them all?" Morgan teased.

"Oh, I think you know who, international man of steel." Garcia teased back. "What can I do ya fer?"

"You tryin out a new accent?" Morgan laughed.

"Yeah, flyover country hillbilly, you like?" Garcia laughed back.

"Honestly, not really." Morgan chided playfully.

"Oh, my broken heart." Garcia feigned sadness.

"Alright, baby girl, I have a serious question for you. I have dental imprints that I need ran through the system, but I need someone who I can trust to not look at the results, and who will keep this hush hush. It's just a hunch, and I can't risk letting anyone know I'm suspicious of this person until I have proof." Morgan hoped she wouldn't take offense to that.

"What, you don't trust me?" Garcia sounded hurt.

"You know that's not it. I just know how curious you can get, and it just really needs to be someone who doesn't know the team personally. No one knows I'm looking into this, and it needs to stay that way." Morgan hoped she'd understand.

"Sounds serious. Ok, well, all offense taken, I do know a guy who can help you, but it costs under the table money. Big no no. You sure you wanna do this?" Garcia gave him a chance to let her do it for free.

"I'm sorry, Penelope, but I have to do it. I don't mean any offense. I hope you know that." Morgan was sorry.

"Oh, my main hunk of man, you know I can't stay mad at you. I'm sending you his number now. Just tell him Oz sent you. He'll know you're cool." Garcia was curious now what was going on.

"Oz, huh? I like it. Ok, Oz, I'm going to call this guy. Dorothy out." Morgan laughed.

"This ain't Kansas anymore. Talk to you later." They hung up. Morgan went home and got to work getting the pictures processed.

After Morgan left, Hotch closed the door and turned to Reid. "What the hell are you doing? You know Morgan can't know about this." Hotch was angry.

"I didn't do anything, he's just perceptive. You know that. Besides, how the hell do you figure that I bear any responsibility in this?" Reid was getting mad now, too. "I'm getting really tired of you trying to gaslight me into thinking this is my fault. This is all you and you kn-"

Hotch shut him up with a kiss. Reid pulled away quickly.

"Don't fucking touch me." Reid quickly grabbed his gun out of the top drawer in his kitchen. "Stay back."

"Good, Reid. I'm very proud of you. You're taking a stand to defend yourself." Hotch slowly stepped forward.

"Stop, I mean it." Reid cocked the gun and aimed at Hotch's leg.

"I already gave you permission to shoot me. That's the only way you're going to stop me." Hotch stepped forward and grabbed the gun.

Reid shakily let go of it and Hotch hugged him tight.

"Calm down, Reid. I told you I wanted to experiment, to find out how far I had to go to get the nightmares to stop. I won't do anything too bad tonight, I promise. I'll only take things as far as I have to." Hotch sounded sincere.

"What are you going to do?" Reid asked nervously.

Hotch gently pulled Reid close and kissed him sensually. Reid fought the urge to pull away. He didn't want to entice Hotch and make him lose control. Reid tried to stay as neutral as possible.

"You looked really hot holding that gun at me." Hotch huffed before kissing Reid's neck and pushing him against the kitchen counter. He lifted Reid so he was sitting on the counter. He took Reid's shirt off and started kissing his chest and stomach. Reid winced each time he kissed a bruise.

"I'm sorry about those." Hotch picked Reid up so his legs and arms wrapped around him, and carried him to the bed. He laid Reid on the bed and got on top of him. He continued kissing him, passionately and deeply.

Reid's mind got fuzzy and he started to relax. He'd started kissing back at some point. He was just relieved that Hotch wasn't being violent.

Hotch started kissing more aggressively. He pulled Reid's arms above his head and held them there. He rocked his hips against Reid's, kissing him slowly and sensually. Reid started to moan. He was hard. Hotch let go of Reid's wrists and started kissing down his chest and his stomach, avoiding the bruises, as he undid his pants.

Reid started to get scared. "I thought you weren't going to do that."

"Relax." Hotch held Reid down and opened his pants. He started slowly kissing his way from the bottom to the tip. Reid grabbed the back of Hotch's head absent mindedly and started panting. Hotch smiled, then took it all in. Reid groaned loudly and bit the back of his finger. Hotch started moving, and Reid started moaning. Hotch picked up speed and felt Reid's body tense.

Reid moaned, trying to quiet himself, it felt surprisingly good. Hotch flicked his tongue around the tip every time he came back up. Reid groaned loudly, and his body tensed and he gripped the sheets and Hotch as he came in Hotch's mouth, who swallowed it all.

"My Turn." Hotch pulled Reid's body down the bed until his face was at his crotch.

"Please, don't make me do that." Reid looked up to see Hotch's evil smile.

"That's not fair, after what I did for you." Hotch pouted playfully.

"I didn't make you do that. I didn't even ask you to. In fact, I made it clear that I didn't-"

"Shut the fuck up." Hotch sighed as he grabbed Reid's face and pinched the sides of his jaw so his mouth would open. Hotch pushed himself into Reid's mouth, then punched him in the face.

"Don't bite. Every time you do, you'll get hit again. Just cooperate and this won't take long." Hotch said as he started to thrust in and out slowly, working his way a little deeper with each thrust. Pretty soon, he was almost all the way in and Reid gagged. Hotch plugged Reid's nose and pushed the rest of the way in. He waited for Reid to quit squirming. Finally, he let go and pulled out.

Reid gasped and choked, laying on the bed coughing.

"Oh, come on. That was nothing." Hotch moved so his dick was above Reid's mouth, and Reid was on his back. Hotch pried his mouth open again and pushed himself all the way in, only pulling back far enough to let Reid breathe a couple times a minute.

Hotch kept a steady pace for awhile, letting Reid get used to it. Then he started feeling it.

"You're doing great, kid. Almost there." Hotch was panting and sweating, thoroughly enjoying choking Reid with his dick.

Reid tried to get used to it and stay calm. He didn't want to pass out or get hurt. It gagged him every time Hotch thrust in, but he never had time to cough through the gag reflex.

Hotch picked up the pace, trying to be careful not to be too rough or go too deep. Reid kept his eyes closed and tried not to think about what was in his mouth, who was doing this to him, and what might come next.  
He tried to concentrate on keeping his tongue and his teeth out of the way.

Hotch started to get close. He got faster, and Reid tried to push against his hips to keep him from going too deep. Hotch was just too strong and heavy, though. Reid could do nothing but lay there until Hotch was done.

Hotch felt himself coming. In the frenzy, he accidentally forgot to let Reid breathe for the last couple of minutes, and he slammed all the way into the back of Reid's throat and shot his load. Reid grabbed Hotch's hips, trying to push him off.

Finally Hotch pulled out and Reid rolled over and dry heaved, spitting Hotch's cum out. He coughed and gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"You ok?" Hotch just laughed, amused.

Reid didn't answer.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suffocate you like that. I got lost in the heat of the moment." Hotch laughed.

"Leave." Reid said coldly.

"Hey, ok, I will. Just let me catch my breath." Hotch laughed again.

Reid threw a book at him. "You had your fun, now get the fuck out!" He yelled.

"Woah, ok. Fine. I'm going." Hotch got up and got dressed and grabbed Reid's hair and kissed him roughly for a minute before he left. Reid pulled away and wiped his mouth off. He followed Hotch to the door and closed and locked it behind him. He leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor, spit again, and just cried.


	8. Paging Dr. Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch starts to execute his plan to play with Reid until his nightmares stop, and Morgan is hard at work trying to help Reid and figure out who's hurting him. 
> 
> Reid tries to keep his head so he can continue to work normally. He hopes he can endure Hotch's experiments and this can all be over soon.

Reid got up after awhile and got in the shower. He tried to concentrate on how he was going to handle things from here on, and not on what had just happened. He knew he needed to find a way to get rid of Hotch's nightmares. Hotch seemed to be convinced that this was the only way. Reid knew there had to be something else. He couldn't just keep on letting Hotch do those things to him.

Reid got out of the shower and got dressed and spent the whole night researching Hotch's condition online. He finally fell asleep at 5 am, having not found anything that really matched. The closest he could come up with was a case of PTSD combined with onset BPD. There was no information on cognitive behavioral therapy to cure dreams, nightmares, and urges for that combination. It seemed like Reid was either going to have to sell Hotch out and have him involuntarily committed, or keep trying to help him on his own.

Reid knew that Hotch was vital to the team, though. He couldn't do that to them. At the root of all of this, Hotch had a problem that wasn't his fault. He needed help, and once this got on his record, he'd never work for the FBI again.

On top of that, Reid didn't want to have to tell anyone about what Hotch had done to him. He'd have to submit his own body for physical evidence. He couldn't stand the thought of that.

Reid thought, since Morgan was starting to figure it out on his own anyway, maybe he could help. There was a good chance he'd just beat the shit out of Hotch and report him though, if he found out. He didn't know what he was going to do, he decided he'd just concentrate on enjoying the next day with Morgan.

Hotch drove home feeling mixed emotions. Part of him wanted so badly to hurt and violate Reid, see him cry, and suffer. Another part cared deeply about him and didn't want to hurt him. Hotch hoped he wouldn't have a nightmare tonight. He didn't want to have to tell Reid that it hadn't worked and that they'd have to step it up a notch. Hotch had a feeling, though, that as the nightmares got worse, so would his urges, and his inability to control them.

Hotch went to bed early. He'd let Jack stay at Jessica's one last night before she no longer lived in that house. Hotch had made arrangements for her to rent her house out so she could eventually move back in when the time came.

A few hours later, Hotch was on top of Reid, violating him and hurting him. Reid was so scared and Hotch was loving it. He held a knife to Reid's throat, and just before he knew he was about to drag it across, he woke up in a cold sweat, panting.

"Ugh." Hotch laid back down, upset. "It didn't work."

Morgan couldn't stop pacing. He felt like he was suffocating. He didn't know how Reid was doing, or if Hotch was still there, and he wouldn't have the results from the photos until sometime tomorrow. He had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going on, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Finally he decided it did no good to sit there worrying about something he couldn't do anything about. He started researching how to help someone who was stuck in a bad situation that they couldn't talk about.

Reid woke up to a phone call from Morgan at 10 am.

"Hello?" Reid answered groggily.

"Hey, it's good to hear your voice. How are you?" Morgan asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Uhhh, never better." Reid groaned as his body stretched, making the bruises hurt.

"You sure don't sound like it. You still up for today?" Morgan was anxious to see Reid and make sure he really was ok.

"Yeah, definitely. What do you want to do?" Reid was really looking forward to a day of normalcy, and no Hotch. He didn't care what he had to do, he was not seeing Hotch today. He'd spend the night at Morgan's if he had to.

"So you just assumed I didn't actually have tickets?" Morgan laughed.

"No, I just assumed you wouldn't take me to a game because you know I hate sports. Who'd you give your ticket to?" Reid felt bad, but he appreciated that Morgan was willing to make that sacrifice for him.

"I just gave it to my friend I was going with so he could take someone else." Morgan explained.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to do that." Reid was glad he had, though.

"Don't worry about it. I'd much rather spend the day with you." You could hear the smile on Morgan's face. "So, I know I said 1, but I was just throwing some random time out there that sounded good. What time do you really want me to come get you?" Morgan asked.

"Whenever you're ready, I guess." The sooner the better, Reid thought to himself.

"Ok, be there soon." Morgan hung up and got ready and headed out as quickly as he could.

Hotch had accepted Rossi's offer to come help him and Jessica finish moving, since he had a bigger truck. He'd just arrived at Jessica's and Hotch and Jack were playing ball in the front yard.

"Hey, how's it going, little buddy?" Rossi knelt down to greet Jack.

"I'm good! How are you, uncle Dave?" Jack answered excitedly.

"I'm doing just terrific, Jack." Rossi beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, thanks, Dave, for doing this." Hotch smiled, picking Jack up.

"Oh, no problem. I haven't spent any quality time with either of you in awhile. It's my pleasure." Rossi assured him.

"I thought we could have dinner tonight, afterwards, if you'd like. I'll cook if you'll help me." Hotch grinned.

"How about I cook, and you help. Then we'll have a deal." Rossi grinned smugly.

"Deal." Hotch smiled. "I guess we should get started. How do you want to do this?" Hotch asked Rossi and Jessica.

"Well, why don't you come take a look at what I have left to haul and see what you think. I have everything packed in boxes in the living room." Jessica led them inside.

"This isn't too bad. Maybe, two, three trips with my truck and yours, Aaron." Rossi assessed.

"Ok, Jessica, why don't you and Jack work together and Dave and I will load the trucks." Hotch suggested.

Jack had been assigned to help Jessica with the smaller last minute items like daily wear, hygiene items, any other things she wanted immediate access to once she moved. It would take some time to really settle in and unpack everything once they were finished.

Hotch and Rossi got to work loading the trucks.

"I just had a thought. Why are the old farts stuck doing all of this demanding physical labor when we have two healthy young men who work for us?" Rossi chuckled.

"I didn't want to bother them on their day off." Hotch tried to dismiss the statement.

"Oh? What about my day off?" Rossi was giving him shit now.

"I didn't mean that." Hotch was apologetic.

"I know, I know. Relax. So, you wanna talk about it?" Rossi was hoping for some answers.

"What?" Hotch played dumb.

"You know what. Morgan's not too happy with you right now, and Reid is down right pissed at you. I've never seen him so much as angry." Rossi tried to sound as compassionate and understanding as possible.

"I can't really talk about it. It's complicated. Reid and I are working on it. Morgan is just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and making assumptions." Hotch was letting his irritation show.

"What kind of assumptions?" Rossi was curious.

"I don't know. Incorrect ones?" Hotch wanted Rossi to drop it.

"You can drop the hostility, Aaron. I'm your friend. I just want to help." Rossi stopped Hotch and faced him.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, Reid is really mad at me." Hotch began.

"I've noticed." Rossi replied.

"I can't talk about why, and you and Morgan won't leave it alone. I just wish you'd both give Reid and I a chance to work it out. We're trying to. But you and Morgan trying to help just isn't helping. No offense. It's just, complicated." Hotch was frustrated.

He felt bad about all of this, but it only made it that much harder trying to hide it from prying eyes.

"Ok. I just wanted to know how things were going. I'll talk to Morgan for you, let him know to give you guys some space." Rossi smiled.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that." Hotch continued working.

"Of course." Rossi joined him.

Morgan showed up at 11 and Reid was ready to go.

"Hey there, big guy. So, where do you want to go?" Morgan greeted Reid when he opened the door.

Reid shoved past him. "Out."

"Ok." Morgan laughed and followed. "What are you in such a hurry for?"

"It's just nice out. I've been stuck in my apartment or the bureau or old abandoned buildings for weeks. I just need to breathe. Maybe we can go to the beach?" Reid was talking a mile a minute.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow your roll, there, tiger. We have all day. I thought you hated the beach?" Morgan thought Reid was being weird.

"I never said I hated the beach. The sun isn't good for my skin, there are too many people, and I hate sand. But if I stay out of the sun, and the sand, and we go somewhere that isn't crowded, I love the beach. It's peaceful to sit in front of something so massive and powerful, yet beautiful." Reid had calmed down just picturing it.

"Ok, anything you say, kid. We'll go to the beach." Morgan smiled.

"I know a place." Reid got in the passenger seat.

"Tell me where to go so I can stop somewhere and get food and drinks. You want coffee?" Morgan knew he didn't need to ask.

"Of course." Reid smiled happily.

They got back in the car with the coffee and the food and drinks and headed for the beach. Morgan's phone rang. It was the off record results from the photos of the bite marks.

"Scarecrow, speaking." Morgan answered.

The person on the other line spoke for a minute.

"Really? You sure?" Morgan sounded surprised.

"Yeah, ok. No problem. Uh huh. Thanks...... Bye." Morgan hung up.

"Everything ok?" Reid asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just a hunch I looked into. I was wrong, apparently." Morgan sighed.

"You sound like you were pretty sure you were right." Reid speculated.

"Yeah. Pretty sure I still am. Just need to prove it." Morgan answered absent mindedly.

"Is it something I can help with?" Reid wanted to help Morgan any way he could. He was a really good person, and a really good friend.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I've got this. Let's just enjoy our day, ok?" Morgan smiled, coming back to the present moment.

"Ok." Reid was relieved to have Morgan back. Work Morgan was great, but day off Morgan was even better. Reid needed this, bad.

They came up on the spot and Reid recognized it.

"Turn here." Reid pointed.

Morgan turned onto a small dirt road that you couldn't see if you didn't know it was there.

"You sure this is a road?" Morgan teased.

"No." Reid teased back.

"How'd you know about this place?" Morgan asked.

"When I first started working to join the BAU, a college friend of mine, Adam, who was a few years older than myself and had just a slightly lower IQ used to take me here when things would get too stressful." Reid seemed sad.

"Sounds like a good friend." Morgan parked, as they were at the end of the road.

"He was." Reid sighed and got out of the truck. He walked to top of a wooden staircase that went down the cliff to the beach.

Morgan joined him, standing in the sea breeze.

"What happened to him?" Morgan asked gently.

"He didn't make it into the BAU. After that he went on a self destructive downward spiral and ODed on heroin last year." Reid looked down.

Morgan could tell he felt guilty. "I'm really sorry, Reid. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until a few weeks ago. We hadn't talked in awhile. He didn't have any close friends or family near the end. I wanted to be there for him, but I got caught up with work." Reid was trying not to cry now.

"Reid, you can't blame yourself." Morgan carefully placed his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"He's the reason I got sober. I wanted to be strong for him, show him that if I could quit Dilaudid, he could quit heroin. I got clean and he didn't. I couldn't be around him anymore." Reid sighed sadly.

"Anyone could understand that, Reid. You didn't do anything wrong." Morgan tried to comfort him.

"He didn't get into the BAU because I did. I'm the reason his life went to shit. And when he needed me the most, I walked away from him." Reid was sobbing now.

Morgan just hugged him.

"I didn't even go to his funeral." Reid hugged Morgan and let the tears flow.

"It's ok, kid. Take your time." Morgan just held him, letting him get it all out.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. I'm wasting your day off." Reid sniffled.

Morgan pulled back and looked at Reid. "Don't you do that. I'm right where I want to be right now. You never got to grieve for your friend. That's what you're doing now. That's what we're doing now. Don't you dare apologize for that." Morgan smiled at Reid and pulled him back into the hug.

"Thank you, Derek." Reid pulled away and sat on the top step. They were under a canopy of trees.

"You're welcome, Spencer." Morgan sat beside him.

"This is what we used to do. Sit here and talk, watching the families run around, the waves crash against the rocks, feel the breeze, listen to the seagulls." Reid reminisced fondly.

"What would you talk about?" Morgan wanted to know more about Reid. He realized that beyond work, he didn't know much about the kid.

"Anything that was on our minds. Usually class work or bullies. He was the only person in college who was really my friend. Everyone else was either threatened by me, jealous of me, or didn't care." Reid smiled, remembering how easy going and understanding Adam was. Kind of like Morgan.

"Come to think of it, he was a lot like you." Reid smiled at Morgan.

"I like this guy already." Morgan laughed.

"He knew I hated the beach." Reid sighed.

"I thought you said you didn't?" Morgan was puzzled.

"Not anymore. He brought me here because it was the perfect spot for me." Reid smiled, though he felt like crying again.

"It's a pretty magical spot, kid. Away from people, and the sand, out of the sun. Perfect." Morgan put his arm around Reid.

"It is." Reid agreed. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Of course. You know, all you ever have to do is ask. I'd do just about anything for you, kid." Morgan leaned his head against Reid's.

"Why's that?" Reid didn't know why Morgan liked him so much, but he was glad he did.

"Anyone would be crazy not to. You're a really special person." Morgan explained.

"How so?" Reid was curious now.

"Other than the obvious, your crazy powerful brain, you're just a really good, like, genuinely good person, Reid. That's rare, like, really rare. That's what makes this team so special. That's what outsiders don't understand about the team." Morgan answered.

"I guess I see your point. I can't imagine trusting anyone the way I trust you guys." Reid thought aloud.

"Exactly. And that's why I want you to know that you can trust me, with anything, kid." Morgan tried to drive the point home.

"I see." Reid grinned. He knew where this was going.

"What?" Morgan laughed.

"Nothing. Hey, can I ask you something?" Reid looked up at the sunlight through the tree leaves.

"Of course, shoot." Morgan looked out at the water.

"Do you trust Hotch?" Reid asked boldly.

"Short answer? With my life, yes. Without a doubt." Morgan began.

"Long answer?" Reid was curious now.

"Right now, I don't know what to think. Right now he's hiding something." Morgan answered honestly.

"So am I." Reid added timidly.

"I know, kid. I know." Morgan let the sadness show on his face.

"So does that mean you don't trust me?" Reid was afraid to hear the answer.

"No." Morgan didn't even think about it.

"But..." Reid began, confused.

"Look, trusting a friend doesn't mean always knowing everything they know. It means trusting them enough to trust their judgement when they can't share something with you. Even if it's something really important." Morgan elaborated.

"Oh." Reid understood.

"And besides, to be honest, I think you're only hiding something that somebody is forcing you to hide." Morgan was a bit peeved now, thinking about Hotch.

"You think it's Hotch?" Reid asked.

"I did." Morgan sighed.

"The phone call?" Reid was good at putting things together.

"Yeah." Morgan replied.

"You said you're pretty sure you're still right." Reid reminded him.

"I don't know. My gut tells me I'm onto something, but physical evidence says I'm wrong." Morgan was frustrated by that.

"What physical evidence?" Reid was confused.

"Lift your shirt." Morgan said dryly without looking at Reid.

"What?" Reid was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't play dumb, Reid, you're anything but." Morgan looked at him.

"What did you do, examine me while I was sleeping?" Reid was getting upset.

"No, I didn't, examine, you. I could tell you'd been beat up, so when you were asleep, I lifted your shirt just to see if there was a bruise where you kept holding your side. And Reid, you're covered in bruises. I'm sorry, I had to see how bad it was. I saw bite marks. I suspected they were Hotch's, so I took pictures and I didn't tell anyone who the bites were on or who I thought they were from. I had a guy run them through the database off record. I paid him in cash under the table. He doesn't know who I am." Morgan explained.

"Scarecrow." Reid muttered.

"Yeah." Morgan confirmed. "Anyway, I was wrong."

"Morgan, that's kind of an invasion of privacy." Reid wasn't too upset, he was mostly relieved, and confused, that Hotch's dental records didn't show up for some reason.

"Come on, it's not like you're a girl." Morgan tried to joke. Reid wasn't having it.

"Ok, look. I'm sorry. Honestly, I thought Hotch had beat you and done who knows what else to you. Somebody did. I really wish you'd talk to me about it, but like I said, I trust you, but I can't help but try to look out for you." Morgan apologized.

"Honestly, I'm too tired, tired of being mad, to be mad at you. It means a lot to me that you came here. Let's just enjoy our day and not talk about work or Hotch or the team." Reid decided.

"Sure thing." Morgan ruffed Reid's hair up.

They spent the rest of the evening snacking and talking at the top of those stairs. Reid finally got some peace and happiness, for the first time in a long time.

Hotch and Rossi finished unloading the last load of boxes, and Jessica and Jack were getting her personal things set up in her room.

"So, you have any ideas for what you want to cook?" Rossi asked Hotch, expecting some elaborate, well thought out plan.

"Um, I was hoping you could help with that. You can look in the fridge and see what we have, right?" Hotch hoped that was ok.

"Ugh, kids these days." Rossi rolled his eyes and laughed and started rummaging through the kitchen. He popped his head out of the fridge for a second. "Ay, you got a wine cellar?"

"Um, no, but I have a wine cabinet, in the dining room." Hotch went to read out labels. Rossi stopped him when he read out the label of an acceptable bottle.

Rossi poured himself a glass, and two more for Jessica and Hotch, and then poured some into the skillet.

After awhile, they sat down for dinner. Then, awhile later, Rossi said his goodbyes and everyone got ready for bed.

Hotch finished putting Jack to bed and went to find Jessica. He knocked on the bathroom door. She answered, and she was brushing her teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll wait till you're done, I just wanted to talk real quick." Hotch backed away as Jessica nodded that she'd be there in a minute.

"Hey, so, what's up?" Jessica joined Hotch in the living room.

"Nothing, really. It won't take long. I just wanted to let you know before it surprised you, I've been having nightmares. It's not every night. Sometimes they're worse, sometimes they're not so bad. I only bring it up because I had one while Jack was here, and I woke up to him trying to wake me up and comfort me, like I do for him." Hotch couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Hotch, I'm so sorry. Are you doing ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, otherwise, I'm fine. I'm seeing my therapist and she knows. I'm trying to work through it. I just needed to let you know, because apparently I'm not done dealing with it yet." Hotch assured her.

"I totally understand. Thanks for the heads-up.' Jessica smiled comfortingly.

"Thanks." Hotch smiled. "And thank you for this, too, what you're doing for us."

"You're family, no need to thank me." She got up to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Jessica." Hotch stood to go to his room.

"Good night, Aaron." She smiled.

Hotch was standing in a circle around Reid, who was tied up, laying on his side, naked on the ground. He was covered in cuts and bruises. There were a dozen other men standing around the circle, all spitting, pissing, and coming on Reid. He knelt down by Reid's head and grabbed his throat and squeezed as the other men all cheered. He looked up and saw that they were all Hotch. He felt Reid's body go limp. He looked back at Reid and immediately felt remorse. "No, Reid! Wake up!"

Hotch shot up, panting, and sweating. He looked around the room. It was a little after 3 am. Fortunately, this nightmare didn't seem to have woken anyone up. Hotch got in the shower, as usual, and tried to icy hot the images out of his mind. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Reid.


	9. Finding Hotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Morgan head back from the beach, and after a good day off for all, the team gets called back in to work on a new case. 
> 
> Rossi talks to Morgan, and they start trying to work together to figure out what's going on. 
> 
> Hotch tries to find the right time to talk to Reid.

Quick author's note, I had a hard time making up a case for them to work, so I apologise if it's weird or hard to follow or way too long. Hopefully it's interesting. Everything will eventually tie in together though! And sometimes I say Emily instead of Prentiss because my phone keeps autocorrecting it to parents and it's annoying lol. Thank you so much for reading!

Reid woke up on Morgan's couch. It was a little after 7 am and Morgan was in the shower. They'd decided to drink last night, which was something Reid didn't do in excess very often. The hangover reminded him of why he hated drinking.

Reid heard buzzing and looked over at the coffee table. His phone was going off. A new case. So much for a Hotchless Sunday. Reid shut the buzzing up.

He went to the kitchen and put some coffee on. Morgan came out of the bathroom, dressed for work.

"My phone just now went off, how'd you know there was a case?" Reid sounded annoyed.

"We had Saturday off. We never get two days in a row. Wise up, pretty boy. And wash up, too. You stink." Morgan laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I plan to." Reid chugged his coffee. He'd planned to stay the night, so he'd brought clean clothes. They weren't work clothes, though. They were weekend clothes. Reid's weekend clothes. The thing that made them Reid weekend clothes, was that they only looked different to him. It was a running joke among the team, that Reid insisted his work clothes and weekend clothes were completely different. The team insisted they couldn't tell the difference. And they really couldn't.

"I hate working in weekend clothes." Reid grumbled as he went to get in the shower.

Morgan laughed and shook his head. "Not this again."

Hotch got to work early, hoping Reid would already be there. Since he was riding in with Morgan, he wasn't. Hotch took the opportunity to get everything prepared for the morning briefing so they could get on the jet as soon as possible.

Rossi showed up early, too, but he waited at the door for Morgan.

Soon everyone started to arrive. Rossi stopped Morgan, and Reid stopped with him. He didn't want to go into the building without him.

"Morgan, I need to speak with you about that thing." Rossi whispered in his ear.

"Reid, wait right there, this will just take a minute." Morgan got far away enough that they couldn't be heard if they whispered.

"I was talking to Hotch last night at dinner. He said he's trying to work things out with Reid, but our butting in isn't helping. I told him I'd talk to you. What I didn't tell him, was that I smell something fishy going on." Rossi tried to be quick.

"I'm glad you see it too, because I feel the same way. Let me show you something." Morgan briefly pulled out his phone and made sure Reid wasn't looking and showed Rossi the pictures.

"That's Reid's body. The night before last." Morgan said angrily.

"Oh my god." Rossi took the phone. "Do you know who did this? Why won't Reid talk about it?" Rossi was shocked.

"All I know is that it definitely involves Hotch, but I don't know how. I do know it's not good. I also know that those bite marks aren't Hotch's, according to our database." Morgan added. "But the weirdest part is, Hotch doesn't hide his demeanor around Reid when it's just me, and Reid is terrified of him. And, Reid won't deny that Hotch is involved, but he won't say how."

"What kind of demeanor?" Rossi asked apprehensively.

"He acts like he owns Reid. And like he doesn't care that I know, or that Reid is obviously afraid of him and doesn't want to be around him." Morgan tried to stifle his frustration.

"This is definitely weird. And it ain't good weird." Rossi sighed. "For now, let's keep this between us. Lay low and quit coming at Hotch so directly. He'll keep his guard up if he knows he's being watched. He might trip up if he thinks we're not onto him anymore. I'll tell him I talked to you."

"Ok, yeah. That might work. But what about Reid? He wants to stay by me to stay away from Hotch." Morgan glanced over at Reid.

"Stay by him as much as you reasonably can, but try not to be obvious about it. Maybe talk to Reid." Rossi suggested.

"I'll try." Morgan finished as Reid approached.

"We're going to be late if we don't go. It would look weird if the three of us all came in late together." Reid pointed out.

"You're right, kid. See ya later." Rossi patted Reid's shoulder as he went to join Emily and JJ.

"Were you talking about me?" Reid asked.

"Who wouldn't be." Morgan laughed.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Reid hated not knowing what they were discussing that involved him. He knew it probably involved Hotch, too.

"When the time comes. Now let's go, we're going to be late, like you said." Morgan followed Reid into the building.

Hotch saw Reid and Morgan walk in together, Reid wearing his weekend clothes. He felt a pang of jealousy. He really did miss being able to interact normally with Reid.

Reid could feel Hotch's eyes on him. He knew he wouldn't like that he and Morgan had been hanging out.

"Hello, everybody. How was your day off?" Hotch asked out of politeness more than curiosity.

The team mostly murmured "good," "fine," "how was yours?".

Prentiss spoke up above the others though. "Reid, why aren't you wearing your weekend clothes?" She laughed lightly.

"What? I am. And I hate it." Reid was completely serious. Everyone laughed, and he sighed in futility.

"Ok, very funny, Emily." Hotch settled the laughter down.

"Today we're going to Boulder, Colorado." Hotch started. "Homeless men in their late 20s to early 30s of differring ethnicities have been turning up in dumpsters all over the city and even in Longmont and Nederland, which is a small lakeside town 16 miles up Canyon Road from Boulder. The only other thing all the victims had in common that we know of at this time is that they all had varying amounts of the same strain of marijuana on their persons when they were found. The weird part is, several of the victims had no marijuana in their systems at all." Hotch began.

"Is someone planting it on them to mark targets, maybe?" Prentiss speculated.

"It's not easy to tell if someone is carrying, especially a specific strain." JJ countered.

"What if it's a calling card? Planted on the body after the fact." Morgan suggested.

"Did any of the bodies have traces of the specific strain in their system?" Rossi asked.

"Three did, sir. James Woods, Fred Calvin, and Eli Aromiyah, all found in Boulder. They also had marijuana related charges on their records. None of the others have so far." Garcia answered.

"You know, it would be fairly easy to identify people who had a specific strain of marijuana on their person, even if they didn't know it. Especially if it was laced with something else." Reid spoke up. He'd given them a chance to figure it out, but they obviously were getting colder and not warmer.

"How so, Reid?" Hotch looked right at Reid.

Reid froze, and gulped. Morgan noticed and nonchalantly kick-started him back into the moment.

"Hey, big man, how do you suppose we track down who has this strain of marijuana on them?" Morgan asked loudly.

"Dogs." Reid replied abruptly.

"That's it?" Garcia was shocked. "Why didn't I think of that? It makes so much sense."

Reid laughed at her reaction. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Garcia. No one else got it either. Mostly because it's not that simple. It is entirely possible, but it would be incredibly difficult to have a dog, or multiple dogs, trained to detect one strain so accurately that they could use it to mark targets. There are a lot of variables. I'd say we're looking at a pack, maybe a business group, they're organized, and they know what they're doing. They're likely in the marijuana business."

"That doesn't really narrow it down in that area." Rossi pointed out.

"How certain are you that this is what they're doing?" Hotch asked Reid.

Reid tried not to freeze again. He looked down and ignored his thoughts about Hotch and concentrated on the answer.

"I'm absolutely certain. Earlier, I said that it would be difficult to pull this off, but it would be made substantially easier if the marijuana was laced with something that had a strong and easily identifiable scent. Methyl p-hydroxybenzoate was listed as a residue found in the marijuana. It's a pheromone released by female dogs when they're in heat." Reid finished.

"Where did you see that?" Garcia was amazed he'd noticed that.

"When you were flipping through the slides." Reid said matter of fact-ly.

"I forget you can read at the speed of light." Prentiss added.

"With text that's short like that, my mind pretty much takes a picture of it and then it's in here forever." Reid pointed to his head.

"Must be nice." Prentiss thought about what that would be like.

"Sometimes. Most of the time it actually kind of sucks." Reid responded.

"Why's that?" Prentiss asked.

"It happens with images, and memories too." Reid was starting to sound glum.

"Oh." The whole team said in unison.

"With this job, that really would suck." JJ sounded sad.

"Don't start feeling sorry for me now, I've been this way my whole life." Reid was starting feel bad for bringing the mood down.

"Ohhhh." The team said again, sadder sounding.

"Seriously, guys. I'm used to it. Don't start treating me like a, I don't know, sad kid, or a freak or something. I'm fine. I'm sorry I brought it up." Reid got up and went to the break room to grab some coffee.

"We head out at nine, everyone. Let's get going." Hotch dismissed them.

Morgan went to find Reid. So did Hotch. "Reid, you ok?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." Reid drank his coffee.

"Ok, good. Don't worry about them, they'll forget soon, once they get focused on the case." Morgan smiled.

"Must be nice." Reid joked. Morgan laughed.

"Well, I don't know how much it sucks to never be able to forget, but I do know how much it sucks to not be able to remember."

"I guess they both have their ups and downs." Reid contemplated what it would be like to be able to forget.

"Hey, Reid." Hotch addressed him quietly. "Can I talk to you?" 

Reid just stared at him. Morgan didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be nonconfrontational, but he couldn't just abandon Reid.

"Reid? Did you hear me?" Hotch stepped closer, and Morgan fought the urge to step in between them. Reid was trying to calm his brain down and push the images to the back of his mind so he could concentrate. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you."

"Can we talk?" Hotch asked again. He'd seemed pretty normal all morning, the team was all there, and they were about to leave soon. There was no way Hotch could try anything.

"Ye-yeah." Reid looked at Morgan, telling him he could leave. Morgan looked at him to ask if he was sure. Reid nodded.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Hotch said timidly.

"Sorry. You think that fixes anything? You keep saying it, but you don't seem to know what it means." Reid was being mean on purpose. He was still pissed at Hotch.

"You're right. Well, I just wanted to tell you something, and.... ask you something." Hotch seemed apologetic. "First, I wanted to tell you that it didn't work. I still had a nightmare."

"So? Why do you seem to think that's my problem?" Reid was being ruthless.

"I don't, I'm trying to tell you that you're the only solution. I'm asking for your help." Hotch seemed sad. Reid said nothing.

Hotch sighed. "Look, that night when I went home, I really hoped I wouldn't have to come back here and tell you that it didn't work. The nightmares are getting really disturbing, Reid. I'm starting to really worry about what I might do to you. I don't want to do these things. You should see these nightmares. I'm wondering if maybe doing.... those things.... periodically, in smaller doses, will stop me from blowing up and really hurting you." Hotch didn't know how else to say it.

"You know, Hotch, there's a part of me that wants to believe that you don't really realize what you're asking me to do. But, you know exactly what it is you're asking me." Reid was doing a good job controlling his anger this time. He wanted to know what Hotch really thought of this situation.

"When I told you I had feelings for you, I meant it. I still do."

Reid scoffed.

"Reid, I'm serious. I don't want to attack you again. I don't want to hurt you again. If you knew what to expect, it wouldn't be so hard on you." Hotch pleaded.

"You're fucking insane." Reid walked past Hotch to leave, but Hotch grabbed him and kissed him. He held him firmly, but carefully. He kissed Reid passionately, trying hard to be gentle. Reid relaxed. Hotch pulled away from the kiss. "Reid." Hotch said sadly. He sounded like he was about to cry. He hugged Reid tightly. "I really miss you." Hotch was crying now. Reid was shocked. He didn't know what to do.

"Honestly, Hotch, I miss you too. But you haven't been here. You've been somebody else." Reid whispered.

"I know, I'm really sorry. I don't know how to fix it. I'm scared, Reid." Hotch hugged Reid tighter and cried harder. 

That struck a chord with Reid. He knew what it was like to be afraid of your own mind.

"Just, let me think about it. Can you promise to be nicer and quit attacking me so I don't have to be afraid of you?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I want that so bad. I've been miserable having to stay away from you. I think that's why it's getting worse." Hotch had calmed down a bit.

"Promise to be honest with me, and if I say I want to leave, you better let me leave, or I'll never consider this and I'll turn you in." Reid didn't really mean that, he knew he couldn't turn Hotch in. But he needed Hotch to think he meant it.

"Ok, I promise, anything to have you back. Can I ask for one thing for the time being, to hold me over while you think about it?" Hotch really hoped he'd say yes to this.

"What?" Reid sighed.

"I just want to kiss you. Can I do that? Whenever we're alone? Please?" Hotch begged.

"Only if you get permission first." Reid slumped as he said that. He knew he would come to regret it. Hotch grabbed the side of Reid's neck, caressing his jawline, and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Spencer." He put his lips against Reid's, and for a second, kept them there before backing off. He looked into Reid's eyes, asking permission.

Reid was afraid still. Hotch smiled, let go, and turned to leave. Reid grabbed his wrist. Hotch stopped, and looked back, confused.

"You didn't ask me." Reid said shyly. Hotch smiled and stepped forward. He grabbed the back of Reid's head, and wrapped his other arm around Reid's waist. Hotch kissed Reid hard, and slow. He pushed his hips against Reid's and pinned him against the door. Reid tried to stay calm. He couldn't blame Hotch for assuming that was a yes. He could handle the kiss, but having his body restrained really bothered him.

Hotch tried to calm himself down. He pulled his body off of Reid's and moved his hands to either side of Reid's face, and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry." Hotch caught his breath. He took his hands off Reid.

Reid couldn't say the words "it's ok" even though he wanted to. He knew that once he said "it's ok", Hotch would never ask permission again.

"You showed a lot of restraint. That's good." Reid gently backed away. "We really should go, it's almost 9." Reid left the break room.

Morgan was waiting for him. "Hey, how'd it go? You're not crying, you don't look pissed either, but you don't look happy."

"Yeah, that about covers it." Reid left it at that.

Everyone got on the jet and they were off. They were in Boulder by noon thirty. Morgan wanted to know what Reid and Hotch had talked about, so he kept an eye out for an opportunity to get him alone, but all of the sudden, Hotch was hanging close to Reid, and Reid didn't seem to want to stop it.

They met the local police and got set up. Thanks to Reid, they were already close to having a profile ready. Hotch gave assignments, and they were off.

Morgan and Prentiss were paired to visit the latest crime scene, Rossi and JJ were sent to check out local weed shops, and Reid and Hotch stayed at the station to go through everything and work on the profile.

Reid immersed himself in the work and ignored Hotch as much as possible. He was impressed with how much better Hotch was doing controlling himself. He still wasn't sure that it wasn't all a game, or a trick. Hotch's tears seemed genuine, but Reid figured there really were two sides to him, the side that wanted to hurt him, and the side that didn't.

Prentiss and Morgan arrived at the latest crime scene and started looking around. The body had been found in the dumpster behind a restaurant.

"Hey, Morgan, you've been spending a lot of time with Reid lately. Do you know what's going on?" Emily asked while searching the area.

"Well, all I can really say is that that's why I've been spending a lot of time with him. I'm trying to find out, myself. He was really mad at Hotch, but he wouldn't say why. Seems like they've started making up, though." Morgan tried to give her enough information to satisfy her curiosity.

"It's weird to see Reid mad. It makes me wonder what Hotch could've done to make him so angry." Emily stated.

"You and me both." Morgan replied.

"Hey, come over here." Emily motioned to Morgan.

"You find something?" Morgan went to her.

"I don't know, maybe." She answered. "Look here, those are dog prints, right?" She pointed at a small patch of mud near the corner of the building. You could barely see it, and it was outside the initial perimeter of the crime scene.

"Looks like it to me. What do you think the chances are that they're from our UnSub's dog?" Morgan took pictures and sent them to the team.

"I don't know. There's a chance." She sighed.

JJ and Rossi were enjoying the weather, strolling through Boulder, visiting dispensaries. Most of the shop owners hit on JJ, and Rossi was having fun giving them shit with jokes that went way over their heads. So far, though, they weren't really getting any helpful information. Most of these kids were just college students and travelers who loved marijuana and peace signs and guitars. Not exactly the kind of characters they were looking for.

Then they came across a store front with a discreet sign saying there was a shop in the upper level. It didn't have any of the flashy colors or weed leaf advertising the other shops had. The name of the shop was "Secret of the Trade." Rossi had some kind of feeling in his gut. His "Spidey sense" tingled.

He looked at JJ. "I'll go up alone. I have a feeling I look the part, and you don't." He smiled.

"Yeah, ok. I'll go get something to drink over there." JJ smiled back, pointing to a pastry shop across the street.

"Sounds good. I'll have my phone on me." Rossi went to go inside.

"So will I." JJ crossed the street.

Rossi went up some stairs and knocked on the door that said "Secret of the Trade." A young, built, bald man opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"How can I help you?" The man asked sternly.

"I'm SSA David Rossi with the FBI. We're investigating a case here and talking to all the local business. I'd just like to speak with the manager or the owner, if he's in." Rossi tried not to come off as specifically interested in this shop. He didn't want them thinking they were onto them if this was the right place.

"Wait here." The man closed the door and left for a minute.

He came back and motioned for Rossi to follow him.

They entered a surprisingly large office full of display cases of buds of hundreds of different strains, ranging in different colors. The man at the desk was old, fat, and had thin greying hair swept into a comb over. He had old fashioned round glasses, like Benjamin Franklin's.

"Hello, I'm David Rossi with the FBI." Rossi offered his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, Agent Rossi, I'm Andrew Watkins, owner of "Secret of the Trade." The man stood. "Please forgive me, but I don't shake hands, nothing personal. Germaphobe." The man chuckled nervously.

"Of course, I understand. Thank you for seeing me on such little notice." Rossi smiled politely.

"It's no trouble at all. I pride myself in my business ethics. We have nothing to hide, and I always do what I can to abide by the law and cooperate with law enforcement." Andrew beamed.

"I appreciate that. I just have a few questions about the trade. I've talked to a lot of the other shop owners around here, and while they do seem to be professional and abiding by the law, none of them were, how shall I say, what I was looking for." Rossi began.

"What would you like to know?" Andrew opened his arms to suggest that he was an open book.

"I want to know more about strains. How do you make them? How hard is it to identify a certain strain after it leaves your shop? How exclusive are individual strains from business to business?" Rossi began.

"That's a lot to unpack. I guess I'd have to say that it really depends. There are a lot of shops here, and a lot of different strains. The purer the strain, the easier it would be to track, but to be honest, unless you have a lot of money and a private grower, a lot of the strains you find in the shops are not actually that special. Most people get their supply from massive industrial farms. A lot gets lost in translation. They depend largely on the placebo effect. If you tell someone what a strain is supposed to do, and they don't know any better, they'll think themselves into that strain doing what the seller said it would do. That's the benefit of a place like mine. You want to know what the secret of the trade is, Agent Rossi?" Andrew smiled mischievously.

"Very much so." Rossi's curiosity was piqued.

"Private growers." Andrew grinned. "I come from a long line of businessmen who knew what they were doing. We specialize in pure, specialty strains. They're strong, and you can tell the difference between them by smell, sight, scent, color, taste, and the effect they have on your body without anyone ever telling you what it's supposed to be." Andrew was gleaming with pride.

"That's pretty impressive. So, what's the deal with the store front? No flashy colors, no pot leaves, no hippy dippy name on a big sign. Very minimalistic." Rossi asked curiously.

"That's another secret of the trade, exclusivity. We deal with high end clients by appointment only. We only want to be found by people who know what we are, and who know what they want." Andrew explained.

"Doesn't that hurt profit margins?" Rossi wondered.

"Not at all, in fact, the more tightly we run things, the more our clients trust us, and the more they're willing to pay for our services. We get quite a lot of repeat and referral business. It works quite well when you're this organized." Andrew was pleased with himself.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but we'll need a list of your clients and employees." Rossi was as polite as possible in asking.

"Of course, like I told you, I always cooperate fully with law enforcement. If there's someone on that list who's gotten themselves into trouble with the FBI, I'd like to know too, and get them off of my list. Professionalism and trust is key to our business. I have nothing to hide. It only helps my reputation if my cooperation helps get a bad apple out of our barrel." Andrew rifled through a drawer in his desk.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Watkins, the FBI greatly appreciates your cooperation." Rossi smiled.

"Of course, and please, call me Andy." He handed Rossi a few files. "The top smaller file is the list of our newest clients, from the last fiscal year. The other files are all of the clients and employees we've ever had since I took over. If you need to go back further, it will take me time to get those files, as they're in storage. As you can imagine, there are a lot of them. If you need access, though, just ask." Andrew beamed.

"I don't suppose you keep any digital files?" Rossi knew that would be a lot faster to get through.

"Oh, no, not me. I'm old fashioned. Why fix what isn't broken, you know?" Andrew laughed.

"Thank you, very much. This will be all for now, but if I need to take you up on that offer, I'll give you a call." Rossi stood and remembered that he doesn't shake hands. Rossi waved instead.

"Of course, have a nice day, Agent Rossi." Andy waved back.

"Please, Dave is fine." Rossi smiled as he left.

JJ was outside with two coffees and two cheese danishes. "How'd it go? You look oddly happy." JJ grinned facetiously. "Fumes?"

"What? No. I don't think so. Although there were an awful lot of buds in that room." Rossi laughed thoughtfully. "But I don't think weed works that way. Anyway, the reason I'm so happy, is because I really like that guy. He was a pleasure to talk to. Very nice man, and very cooperative." Rossi held up the files.

"That's kind of weird." JJ smiled, unsure.

"No, it'll make sense once I explain. It's a long story. Let's discuss it as we walk." Rossi took a danish and coffee from JJ and handed a file to her to look over. He told her about Andrew and his business as they headed to the precinct to meet with Reid and Hotch and the others if they were there yet.

Reid had been mapping out the kill sites, trying to establish an area of operation. Hotch had Garcia combed through lists of headshops, dog breeders, and tracking-dog trainers in the area, while he looked over the victim files to establish a more solid victimology.

Reid was relieved that Hotch seemed to be completely absorbed in the case and had left him alone to do the same. Before he knew it, the team had arrived and they were ready to convene and work out a profile.

Rossi and JJ started with what they'd found and gave Hotch the employment and client records Andrew had given them. He had them faxed to Garcia so she could start running names when they were ready.

"So, do we think this guy has anything to do with these murders?" Prentiss asked.

"He could. We won't know until we get more information. We need to find out if the strain found on the victims came from his shop." Rossi answered.

"Should we try for a warrant?" Hotch asked.

"If everything Andrew said is true, we shouldn't need one. He was very cooperative and made a point of making a point of it." Rossi replied.

"Ok, that will be a priority. Rossi, you work on that. What about Morgan and Prentiss?" Hotch looked up at them.

"All we found was the one dog print. It might be our dog, but there's no way to know for sure." Prentiss sighed. She wished they'd found more.

"Reid?" Hotch moved on.

"Most of the kills happened in Boulder. Five, to be exact. One in Nederland, and three in Longmont. Boulder is obviously the center of the UnSub's comfort zone. The weird thing is, Longmont is 15.6 miles from Boulder, and Nederland is 16.7 miles from Boulder, making it almost exactly in the middle. Judging by the pattern of the kills so far, the UnSub started in Boulder, went back and forth to Longmont three times, killing each time. Then they continued the pattern in Nederland, returning to Boulder to make the fifth kill there, so I'd say we'll likely find another body in Nederland next." Reid finished.

"I'm going to be freaked out if you end up being right, Reid." Emily added.

"If I am, it's likely that after there are three kills in Nederland, and seven by that point in Boulder, they'll restart the pattern in one of the suburbs of Denver; Arvada, or Golden. They're both about 20 miles from Boulder, any other cities near there are only about 10 miles from Boulder." Reid kept working the patterns out in his mind as the rest of the team continued.

"Ok, so where are we on a profile?" Hotch asked everyone.

"Victimology suggests a man in his late 20's, early 30's...." Morgan began. Reid spoke up though, cutting him off.

"Actually, I don't think the victimology in this case speaks to who the killer is."

"And why is that?" Morgan was confused, and a bit annoyed.

"I don't think the killer is choosing the victims. There are two UnSubs." Reid was thinking intently.

"We already considered the possibility of a pack or a group." Morgan reminded him.

"I know, but I don't think that's right. I think it's a team. Just two people. Someone is choosing the targets, and someone else is killing them. Someone with a tracking dog. Someone who travels a lot. The victims are all homeless and around the same age, but they have nothing else in common. That tells me that whoever is choosing the victims wants them to be people who won't be missed, or are perceived as less important or less valuable in society to our UnSub. They want a high body count, but they don't want to kill what are, in their eyes, "valuable members of society". They don't want to be directly involved in the killing. By marking targets to be killed later by someone else, they've distanced themselves from the act. So the next question is, why? What purpose do the killings serve?" Reid was thinking hard now.

"Ok, so if they're a team, do we think they know each other personally?" Hotch asked.

"I'd say not likely, but I don't know for sure yet. The killer is probably being paid. If they do know each other, however, that could mean that they have a vendetta against a common enemy. If this has more to do with marijuana than it being the targeting method, this could get ugly." Reid was worried he was right.

"Rossi, I think you need to visit your new friend and find out how serious he was about being cooperative. Take Morgan." Hotch sent him off.

"Emily and JJ, help Garcia get these lists digitized so she can start running names." Hotch handed them the files.

"Reid, keep working on your theory. I'll update the local police." Hotch left and the team got to work.


	10. Merry Wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes some breaks in the case, and Reid and Hotch make some breaks in their tricky situation. Morgan starts to resent the sudden distance between him and Reid. Is there hope for Hotch?

Rossi arrived at "Secret of the Trade," and he made Morgan stay in the car. Andrew was delighted to see him again.

"Well, hello, Agent Rossi. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Andrew smiled big.

"You were extremely helpful before, and I need some more of your expertise. Could you take a look at this and tell me if you recognize it?" Rossi handed Andrew a bag with a bud from one of the victim's bodies in it.

Andrew put gloves on and took the bag and examined it. "May I open it?" Andrew asked.

"Whatever you need to do." Rossi responded.

"Smell is very helpful in identifying strains." Andrew removed the bud and wafted the scent to his nose. He then walked over to some of his display cases.

Rossi was looking around. "They're in order of their color gradient. Amazing." Rossi realized when he really looked at them.

"Yes, and this bud here, is purple." He motioned for Rossi to come close. "The bud you gave me is from this strain." He pointed to an almost identical bud titled "Colorado Crush". He took the display bud out and wafted the scent to his nose. "Yes, it's definitely this strain, but this bud is not mature yet. I would never release product like this to a client." Andrew was confused now.

"It wasn't found on a client, it was found on a dead body. 9 different dead bodies, to be exact." Rossi stated.

"Oh, my. That's just awful!" Andrew seemed genuinely disturbed.

"We found a pheromone on the buds. Specifically from a female dog, who was in heat. Do you know anything about that?" Rossi asked.

"Well, I've heard of people experimenting with growing strains with pheromones like that to create aphrodisiacal strains, but it doesn't work like that. You can't absorb pheromones by smoking them." Andrew was thinking intently.

"Do you know anyone involved in dog breeding or tracking-dog training?" Rossi pushed further.

"My daughter was married to a dog trainer years ago. He died in a car accident. She hasn't been in a relationship since. It hit her pretty hard." Andrew sighed.

"What does your daughter do?" Rossi asked.

"She works for me. She takes care of a lot of the paperwork and client relations. She sometimes helps in the warehouses as needed. My son also works in the warehouses." Andrew continued.

"What are their names?" Rossi asked.

"Andy Jr and Charlotte, we call her Charlie. You don't think they had anything to do with this, do you?" Andrew was concerned.

"I have no reason to think that right now, but I will need to speak with them. Do you happen to know where they are?" Rossi asked.

"I can call them, have them come here." Andrew offered.

"Would they come down to the station?" Rossi requested.

"I'm sure they would, let me call them." Andrew picked up his phone and dialed.

"Ok, they're on their way, Dave." Andrew was relieved. "I'm sure if they had anything to do with this, they wouldn't have agreed to meet you."

"Well, I'll know more if they show up. Thanks, Andy." Rossi waved and left.

Andy waved back. "If?" He muttered to himself.

"Get anything?" Morgan asked.

"A lot." Rossi grinned. He explained on the way back.

JJ and Prentiss had roped Reid into helping them put the names onto digital lists to send to Garcia. They finished in no time and Reid had them help him bounce around theories about the geographical profile and the victimology. They were playing around with the idea of a scorned business partner or rival, maybe a resentful family member. It all seemed to almost fit, but not quite. They were still missing too many pieces of the puzzle.

Hotch finished filling in the PD and called Garcia.

"Ask and it shall be revealed Inc. Garcia speaking." She answered.

"Hey, you have anything for me?" Hotch asked.

"A lot, sir. Too much. Boulder is a very touristy area and there's no shortage of headshops, dog trainers, or breeders in the area. The number of specifically tracking oriented dog trainers is much lower, but still surprisingly high. You have anything for me?" Garcia asked in return.

"Hopefully I will soon. I'll call you back when I do. Just keep looking for anything that stands out." Hotch hung up.

Rossi walked in. "Hey, has anyone been here asking for me?"

"No, why?" Reid answered.

"Andrew has two kids who work for him, and his daughter was married to a dog trainer who died in a car accident. They're supposed to be meeting me here." Rossi explained.

"That fits what we have so far, but if that's so, why would they so willingly agree to do that?" JJ asked.

"They're innocent?" Prentiss didn't sound confident about that.

"Or they're sure they won't get caught." Reid speculated.

"They agreed over the phone to show up. Doesn't mean they will." Rossi pointed out.

Just then, a man and a woman walked in. They went to the clerk and Rossi approached them.

"Charlotte and Andy Jr?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." Charlotte smiled and shook his hand.

"Agent Rossi?" Andy Jr asked as he offered his hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Rossi shook his hand.

"I heard you needed to speak with us." Charlotte glanced at the team.

"Yes, I appreciate you coming down here so quickly. Right this way." Rossi led them to the interrogation room. "I just have some questions for you. Your father is quite the man. He was very accommodating." Rossi smiled.

"Yeah, that's daddy for you." Charlotte said lovingly.

"He's always been very kind, and a very smart businessman." Andy Jr added.

"Yes, I could tell. Take a seat here, I'll be right back. Would you like anything? Coffee, water?" Rossi asked.

"No, thank you, we're good." Andy Jr answered and Charlotte smiled in agreement.

Hotch called Garcia back. "Hey, Garcia, I have something for you. Charlotte Watkins and Andrew Watkins Jr."

"Ok, sir. Charlotte Amber Watkins, 32, lifelong employee of her father's, and a squeaky clean record." Garcia confirmed.

"Next we have Andrew James Watkins Jr who is 34, also a lifelong employee of his father's, and also a squeaky clean record."

"Rossi said Charlotte was married to a dog trainer in the past who died in a car accident." Hotch added.

"Ok, let me see. It says here that Charlotte was married to Anthony Arroyo for three years, and he died two years ago in a car accident. He crashed into a tree for no apparent reason. It was the middle of the day, he was going the speed limit, which was 65, no drugs or alcohol in his system, and there were no other cars around at the time of the accident. No witnesses. No evidence of tampering with the vehicle." Garcia finished.

"Ok, thank you." Hotch was about to hang up.

"Wait, Hotch, I looked into Andrew Watkins Sr and get this. He had a sealed record. I unsealed it. His wife died 28 years ago in childbirth. The baby survived. Her name is Rebecca Ann Green, she was never taken home. Her father abandoned her at the hospital. She went into foster care, and when she was three, she was adopted by a family who had fostered her on and off since her birth. Samuel and Angela Green. They live in Manitou Springs, Colorado, 102 miles south of Boulder.

"Thanks, Garcia. Good work." Hotch hung up and told everyone else.

"I'm about to go talk to the older siblings. You want to join me?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"You already have a rapport with them. You go ahead, I'll watch."

"Ok. Let's do this." Rossi headed for the interrogation room.

"Thank you for your patience. Are you ready to answer a few questions?" Rossi was being very polite.

"Yes, anything you need, Agent Rossi." Andy Jr answered.

"Please, just Dave is fine." Rossi smiled. "Your father tells me you both work for him. How's that?" Rossi began with trying to get an idea of the family dynamic.

"We like to say that we work with daddy, not for him." Charlotte smiled.

"Does he see it that way, too." Rossi asked.

"Oh, yeah. Him being the boss is more a formality than anything. We split the profits evenly, make all of the important decisions together, it's a real family run business." Andy Jr replied.

"So family seems to be really important to you guys." Rossi gathered.

"Absolutely. It's everything. The business has always been about this family being close." Charlotte added.

"I understand you were married once, Charlotte. Can you tell me about your husband?" Rossi softened his tone.

"He was the love of my life. It was truly tragic, the way he died. There was absolutely no reason for it. I always thought that was weird. It still bothers me." She sighed sadly.

"He was a dog trainer? What kind of training?" Rossi asked.

"A little bit of everything. Whatever his clients needed, really. He loved dogs so much. It was his purpose, to help people have healthy, meaningful relationships with their dogs. He volunteered at shelters. He even volunteered training rescue dogs, search dogs, whatever he could do to help. He had a hound dog, Copper, who was a trained tracking dog. He was on his way home from a training session when the accident happened. Copper was with him, but they never found him. We just assumed he ran away and someone else has him now." Charlotte finished.

"I have just a few more questions, but this may be hard for you. I apologise in advance. Do you know about how your mother died?" Rossi continued.

"She died giving birth to our little sister, Becky. They both died. I was only four." Charlotte answered, sorrow in her voice.

"I'm very sorry, Charlotte, Andy Jr. I know this is hard. But I have something to tell you. Becky is alive." Rossi didn't know how they'd take it.

"What? That can't.... that's impossible. Daddy said she died." Charlotte was offended.

Rossi handed her a printout of the report Garcia had uncovered. "It was a sealed record. Her name is Rebecca Sharp. She's 28, a college student in Boulder, and grew up with her foster parents, Samuel and Angela in Manitou Springs." Rossi hoped the joy of knowing she was alive would prevail over any feelings of anger and betrayal.

Charlotte started crying. "Becky? She's alive?"

Andy Jr cried quietly, holding his sister, looking at the files with her.

"I'll give you two some space." Rossi stood to leave.

Charlotte grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Dave." She smiled through tears."

"Anytime." He smiled back.

Hotch went to Rossi. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure yet, but so far, it feels like this has more to do with Andy Sr and Becky than those two." Rossi stated.

"I agree. There's something weird about all of this." Hotch concurred.

"Morgan, call Garcia and have her look into Rebecca's records, school, work, everything." Hotch went to Reid and the girls and filled them in.

Rossi returned to the interrogation room.

"How you two holding up?" Rossi was planning to let them leave soon.

"It's a lot to take in. We'd like to meet her. Do you think that's a good idea?" Andy Jr asked.

"It depends. I don't think I can give you that answer. She might be looking for you, too, or she might resent you because she was abandoned. Maybe you should try to learn about her from afar, first. Try calling her foster parents. That's where I'd start." Rossi smiled.

"Thank you, agent." Andy Jr stood and shook his hand.

"Of course. You two, get out of here and try to have a good rest of your day." Rossi opened the door.

"Thank you." Charlotte hugged him, and they left.

Rossi joined the rest of the team in the conference room. It was time to debrief and go to their hotel rooms for the night.

"We got a lot of information today, well done, everyone." Hotch started. "Morgan, did Garcia find anything on Rebecca?"

"She attends University of Colorado, in Boulder. She's majoring in business administration and management, with a minor in ecology and evolutionary biology. She works as a Lyft and Uber driver. She had multiple visits to the ER as a child with injuries consistent with abuse. She did well in school grade wise. She's very intelligent. Apparently she was bullied, but often got in trouble for fighting back and dishing out better than she was served. She rents an apartment in Longmont. No mention of boyfriends, and she's a red belt in karate." Morgan concluded.

"If she could be our UnSub, who would her partner be?" Reid asked.

"Her parents fostered other kids. A lot of them came and went. There was another younger girl, named Caroline, and an older boy, named Daniel. She grew up with them. Daniel never went to college, but he is a co-signer on Rebecca's apartment." Morgan read from the files Garcia emailed to him.

"Ok, this is a good start. Tomorrow we'll start looking for Rebecca and get in touch with her foster family. Let's get some rest." Hotch dismissed the team.

Reid wanted to talk to Morgan before Hotch could glue himself to his hip. He made eye contact with him and they skirted Hotch and booked it outside.

"Can I ride with you?" Reid asked, knowing he didn't have to.

"Why would you even ask?" Morgan was relieved to see Reid in such high spirits.

They got in, and Morgan pulled out of the parking lot. "So, what's up, Brain?" Morgan asked.

"I just wanted to talk, see how you were doing." Reid really didn't have much to talk about, but he wanted to be with Morgan, and not Hotch.

"I'm good, now that I got to see you, finally. Today felt like a long day." Morgan sighed. They'd accomplished a lot, but none of it was actually contributed by him. Days like that bothered him.

"Really? Not to me. I was reading for most of it." Reid said absent mindedly.

"So, Hotch didn't bother you while I was gone?" Morgan really wanted to know.

"No, not at all." You could hear the relief in Reid's voice.

"That's good. So, I've been dying to know what happened in the break room earlier." Morgan pushed.

"Hotch apologized." Reid said matter of fact-ly.

"Did you accept?" Morgan asked.

"Not yet." Reid answered curtly.

"Good for you. Don't let him off easy." Morgan was more serious now.

"Oh, I don't plan to." Reid answered coldly.

"I hate not knowing what he did to you." Morgan knew Reid wasn't going to tell him.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just try to stop worrying about it." Reid was dismissive.

"Just because you want me to, I will, for now. But I'll find out some day. And Derek Morgan doesn't have any statute of limitations." He tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't beat your boss up, Derek Morgan. Not for Spencer Reid." Reid joked.

"Derek Morgan would do just about anything for Spencer Reid. Remember that." Morgan smiled.

"Thanks. I just hope I don't get you in trouble." Reid chuckled lightly.

"The only person who gets me in trouble, is me." Morgan laughed.

"Ok." Reid rolled his eyes.

Morgan scoffed, then laughed.

He pulled up to the hotel and they went up to their rooms.

"Thanks for the ride." Reid smiled as he went to his room.

"No problem, any time." Morgan hated to see Reid go to his room by himself, where Hotch would be nearby soon. He couldn't really do anything about it, though.

"Goodnight." Reid opened his door.

"Goodnight." Morgan said, and Reid was gone.

Soon, the others arrived and said their good nights, and went to their rooms.

Reid showered right away. He pushed thoughts of Hotch away and tried to think about the case. He hoped Hotch wouldn't try to come over. He wished Morgan could come over, but he didn't want to risk that situation; Hotch coming over and seeing Morgan here.

Reid got out of the shower and got dressed. He turned the TV to the science channel and sat on the bed. Then there was a knock on the door.

Reid looked through the peep hole and sighed. It was Hotch. "Go away, please." Reid tried to be loud enough to be heard by Hotch, but not by the next room.

"Come on, I just want to talk, about the nightmares. Please. I promise, nothing without permission." Hotch pleaded.

Reid opened the door and backed away from it. He sat at the desk, so Hotch couldn't sit next to him. (Good job social distancing ;))

"Thank you." Hotch was appreciative.

"What do you want?" Reid was nervous.

"You know what I want." Hotch smiled.

"No." Reid hissed.

"I don't mean like that." Hotch changed his tone.

"Then what do you want?" Reid was getting annoyed.

"This." Hotch stepped toward Reid and leaned down, grabbing his elbows and pulled him up to stand. He hugged Reid gently.

Reid timidly put his arms around Hotch, and felt Hotch's body relax.

"Can I?" Hotch softly put a hand on the side of Reid's face.

Reid's face flushed and his heart raced. He looked at Hotch, trying to figure out why he felt this way.

Hotch took the absence of 'no' as 'yes'. He pulled Reid's body against his and kissed him desperately, but slowly. Reid grabbed Hotch's waist, trying to put a little space between their hips, but he wouldn't budge.

Hotch picked Reid up, continuing kissing him, and laid him on the bed.

"Hotch, stop, please." Reid whispered nervously.

"Come on, baby, please." Hotch was on top of Reid, kissing his neck and grinding their hips together between Reid's legs.

Reid's body was tingling and his head felt light. He kept trying pitifully to push Hotch off.

"Reid, it's not fair. I can't resist you, you have no idea how hard this is." Hotch kissed Reid roughly, pushing his body down with his own.

"You're doing better than I expected." Reid panted.

"I'll stop if you hit me." Hotch lightly bit Reid's throat and started undoing their pants.

"Hotch, no." Reid panted shakily. "Stop."

"If you hit me." Hotch took his shirt off. He took his pants off and started pulling Reid's off.

"Hotch, I don't want to hit you." Reid was breathless.

"Then don't." Hotch kissed him again, gently, and started kissing down his throat, over the bite marks, between the bruises, and Reid squirmed with each kiss. He moaned when he felt Hotch's breath on his tip.

"Don't." Reid whimpered. Hotch licked it, and Reid's body tensed and he moaned. Hotch sucked the tip and Reid squirmed and gripped the bedsheets. He was panting hard now. Hotch slowly moved until he'd taken it all the way to the back of his throat. Reid stifled his moan with the back of his hand.

"Stop, please." Reid begged unconvincingly.

Hotch reached up and slid a finger into Reid's mouth. Reid grabbed Hotch's wrist to pull it out, but he couldn't.

Hotch took his finger out of Reid's mouth and pushed it against his entrance. Reid groaned and tried to pull himself away. Hotch pushed his chest down, and kept sucking him into the back of his throat. He pushed his finger in and Reid's body tensed. He moaned loudly and arched his back. His breathing was fast and hard.

Hotch moved his finger in and out, until he could add a second. Reid moaned again, pushing against the bed with his legs. He panted and gasped. Hotch moved faster with his mouth. Reid tried to hold back his moans. Hotch slipped in a third finger and pushed them all the way in as he took Reid all the way in the back of his throat. Reid's whole body tensed and he groaned through clenched teeth, trying to hold it in. He came in Hotch's mouth and arched his back, gripping the sheets hard. Hotch swallowed and sucked it all out.

Reid was breathing hard and fast, and Hotch moved up to kiss him. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hotch whispered against Reid's neck, giving him chills, as he slowly entered him. Reid gasped and grabbed Hotch's hips, pushing him away.

"What are you doing!?" Reid gasped breathlessly. "Get out of me."

Hotch pushed all the way in. Reid panted, still trying to push Hotch away.

Hotch was as deep as he could get, and he stopped. He kissed Reid gently, who was panting hard. "You'll be ok. I'll be nice." Hotch thrust once. Reid grunted, loosening his grip on Hotch's waist. Hotch kissed his neck and thrust again, causing Reid to groan. Hotch pushed hard into Reid. "You feel so fucking good." Hotch whispered, thrusting again, faster. Reid moaned, letting go of Hotch completely. Hotch picked up speed and kept a steady pace. Reid just laid there, Hotch kissed his neck, his throat, his forehead.

He kissed Reid roughly and started ramming him hard. Reid grabbed Hotch's waist again, trying to slow him down.

"Hotch, it hurts." Reid gasped. Hotch grabbed his throat and squeezed and fucked him harder. Reid grabbed his wrists and tried to pull his hands off. Hotch slammed into Reid hard for several minutes, choking him on and off. Reid almost lost consciousness, and Hotch let go, and hugged him tight as he rammed into him harder and faster. Reid dug his fingernails into Hotch's back and moaned loudly as he felt Hotch coming inside of him. Hotch kept thrusting until it was all out. Reid held onto Hotch, exhausted. Hotch stopped moving and laid on top of Reid until they caught their breath.

Finally, Hotch pulled out and rolled over. "That was so good. Thank you, Reid."

"I said no. Multiple times." Reid said blankly.

"But you never hit me." Hotch was smug.

"I told you, I can't." Reid answered curtly.

"You could if you really wanted to." Hotch turned toward Reid and pulled his head in for another kiss. Reid tried to pull away, but he was too tired. Hotch explored the inside of Reid's mouth with his tongue.  
He pulled away and Reid was panting. He'd gotten hard again.

"I told you you wanted it. You just didn't know it yet." Hotch smiled. He got over top of Reid again and started stroking him and kissing him. Reid moaned and tried to break away from the kiss. Hotch pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Reid's shoulder and waist and flipped him over.

"No, don't!" Reid got on all fours, trying to get away. Hotch wrapped one arm around Reid's tiny waist and pulled him back onto himself. Reid gasped and moaned, dropping his hand and started panting.  
Hotch pushed all the way in and grabbed Reid's hair and pulled it and started riding him hard. Reid moaned and his fingers grabbed at the sheets below him. Hotch started stroking him and Reid moaned loudly and came hard. Hotch pulled out and laid down and pulled Reid on top of him.

"Put it in." Hotch growled.

"No." Reid panted, breathless.

Hotch grabbed Reid's throat and squeezed hard.

"Put it in." Hotch repeated.

Reid shakily sat on Hotch, slowly taking him all the way in. Hotch let go of his throat and Reid coughed and panted, making him move on Hotch which made Hotch groan and thrust once. Reid got knocked forward so his hands were on Hotch's chest. Hotch smiled. He thrust again and Reid moaned, helpless.

"Fuck me, Reid."

Reid blushed. "No."

"You better learn pretty quickly to stop saying no to everything." Hotch grinned and grabbed Reid's waist and slowly moved him up and down. Reid couldn't hide how good it felt. He moaned loudly and arched his back. It embarrassed him. "See, that's all there is to it." Hotch stopped and Reid whimpered.

"Finish yourself." Hotch egged him on. Reid groaned, and reluctantly lifted his hip, and gasped. He was shaking. He sat up until Hotch was almost out of him, and Hotch pushed him back down. Reid's body seemed to burst with pleasure, he groaned and threw his head back and started moving on his own.  
He went slowly at first, gasping and panting, feeling Hotch fill him up. He started rocking his hips as he moved down. He'd found it. His spot. He started moaning, moving faster, grinding his hips against Hotch's.

"Fuck, you got it, baby. Keep going." Hotch put his hand on Reid's stomach where his tip was reaching inside. "That's me in there." Hotch panted.

Reid moaned softly, picking up speed. Hotch started stroking him and Reid fell forward, his hands on Hotch's chest, and started moving his hips faster, moaning loudly. Hotch leaned up and kissed Reid as he came. Reid was shaking, and started to collapse, but Hotch held him in place.

"I'm not done, yet, baby." He started thrusting again and pushed Reid back upright. Reid was groaning, trying to stay up. He was tired. Then Hotch hit him in the stomach. Reid bent over and groaned, and Hotch held him up, thrusting faster. "Fuck, yeah. Stay there."

Reid gasped, trying to catch his breath. Hotch picked up speed and pushed Reid back up. He hit him again and Reid doubled over gasping as Hotch pounded him harder than ever, coming again. Reid held his stomach as Hotch finished, filling him with his come. He grunted and thrust a few more times, then he let Reid lay down.

"You ok?" Hotch felt bad now. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Hotch stroked Reid's hair out of his face.

"I told you no." Was all Reid said. He curled up and held his stomach and closed his eyes. He was exhausted.

"I'm sorry." Hotch kissed the top of his head, and held him to his chest.

Hotch's warmth felt good. Reid could tell Hotch had held back considerably. The first time he'd hit him had been a lot harder. Reid couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell asleep, and soon after, Hotch did too.

The next morning, Hotch woke up first. He got up and put some coffee on. Reid heard it, and smelled the coffee, and woke up. He groaned and grabbed his stomach. Last night came rushing back to him. He felt embarrassed and upset and angry.

"Hey, baby, how do you feel?" Hotch brought over a cup of coffee.

"Don't call me that." Reid slowly sat up, wincing, and angrily took the coffee.

"I know you don't believe me, but I really am sorry about that." Hotch was obviously sad that he'd hurt Reid again.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Reid asked, hoping that it had at least worked.

"No." Hotch smiled. "Just some really hot dreams."

"Shut up." Reid sipped his coffee grumpily.

"We're running late, we slept in. We should shower." Hotch grinned.

"If we're running late, we don't have time for 'that'." Reid shook his head disapprovingly.

"I know, I really mean just a shower. Come on." Hotch grabbed Reid's wrist hard and pulled him off the bed. Red winced and put his coffee on the table and grabbed his stomach.

"A shower will help with that." Hotch tugged his arm. Reid resisted. "I will carry you." Hotch warned.

Reluctantly, Reid followed. Hotch started the shower and helped Reid get in. Hotch washed himself and then helped Reid wash off.

Hotch stood behind him and reached around to wash his chest. He kissed Reid's shoulders, then the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps. Hotch gently pulled Reid to him, and kissed his neck. Reid's body tingled and he started breathing slowly and deeply.

Hotch turned him around and kissed him deeply, pushing him against the wall. He put their dicks together and stroked them both with one hand, the other in Reid's hair, holding him into the kiss. Reid moaned into the kiss, and without realizing it, he started rocking his hips. He grabbed Hotch's shoulders and kissed him back aggressively.

Hotch picked him up and pushed him against the wall, and pushed himself into him. Reid gasped and held onto Hotch, as he started thrusting quickly. Reid wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist and threw his head back, groaning, his voice catching with each thrust. Hotch bit Reid's throat hard. Reid dug his fingernails into Hotch's back and moaned as he came all over Hotch's chest. Hotch put Reid down and turned him around, and slammed into him, pushing him against the wall. Reid panted hard and Hotch fucked him harder. He reached around Reid's chest and grabbed his throat and squeezed and thrust into him hard until he came, groaning in Reid's ear.

"You're so fucking hot." He turned Reid's face to him and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip. Reid groaned. Hotch pulled out and washed off again and got out.

Reid stood there, leaning against the wall, shaking. Come leaking out of him. He felt disgusting. He'd actually liked that. He slid down and sat in the water, wanting it to wash away everything he'd just done. He fell back to sleep.

Hotch left Reid's room just as Morgan was coming down the hall to see Reid. Hotch grinned, and Morgan glared.

"He's in the shower. I left the door open for you." Hotch smiled.

Morgan was afraid of what he'd find. He ran the last few yards. He knocked as he entered.

"Reid?" He heard the shower running. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Reid! It's Morgan, I'm coming in." Morgan opened the door.

The shower curtain was shut. "Hey, Reid?"

Reid groaned. "Morgan?" He pulled the shower curtain just out of the way enough to see him.

"Yeah, you ok?" Morgan was really worried.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep." Reid yawned. The warm water was running out.

"In the shower? Didn't you get any sleep?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Yeah, some. Hotch wanted to talk, so I was up kinda late. Not too late, though." Reid yawned again.

"He was here last night, too?" Morgan was starting to wonder if he'd ever left.

"Yeah. Why?" Reid wondered. "Hey, how did you get in here?"

"Hotch made a point of letting me know that you were in the shower and that he'd left the door open for me." Morgan was starting to get angry.

"Huh. That's weird." Reid said nonchalantly. "Well, I better finish getting ready, it's late." Reid started getting up, but winced and held his stomach.

"Hey, Reid, you're not ok. What happened?" Morgan wanted to help Reid get up, but he was naked.

"Hey, shut the water off. I'll give you a towel and help you out." Morgan grabbed a towel.

"I'm fine." Reid didn't want Morgan to see the new marks.

"Come on, hurry up." Morgan insisted.

Reid turned the water off. "Hand me the towel." Reid took it and started to stand, and wrapped it around himself. Morgan opened the shower curtain and helped Reid out.

"Hey, Mr. Never wants to talk about anything, what's this?" Morgan touched a fresh bite mark.

"Nothing." Reid was annoyed now.

"What about this?" He touched the red spot that Reid kept wincing at and holding. "A big red fist sized spot of nothing, huh?" Morgan was starting to get really upset. "And this?" Morgan lightly touched the barely visible finger shaped bruises on his throat.

"Reid, did somebody rape you?" Morgan asked as calmly as he could.

"What?" Reid acted like he was offended.

"I've seen it before. I've been there. That's exactly what this looks like, and it looks like Hotch is the one doing it." Morgan said bluntly.

"That's insane. Hotch is my friend." Reid's voice wavered. He coughed to clear his throat. "Not to mention, he's my boss. Besides, you said yourself that the dental records didn't match."

"Maybe it's not just him." The thought mortified Morgan.

"No, Morgan. You're completely wrong. Now please, drop it. We're late." Reid left the bathroom and started getting dressed. Morgan went to the kitchen and got some coffee.

"You're riding with me, and I'm keeping a close eye on the both of you." Morgan sipped his coffee.

"Whatever." Reid was dismissive. He had to think about a lot of things really fast to keep the memories pushed back, and that made it hard to focus. That's why he liked reading so much. It focused and distracted his mind.

"You ready?" Morgan asked.

Reid just left without answering. Morgan followed. Reid did his best to walk with wincing or limping from the pain in his stomach. Morgan could tell, but everyone else who didn't know, didn't notice.

They got in the car and buckled up. Reid stared out the side window.

"Reid, I don't want to upset you. I don't want you to be upset with me. I'm just really worried about you." Morgan was softer now.

"I keep telling you I'm fine and you won't believe me." Reid implied that he was offended. "Remember what you said about trusting a friend when they can't tell you everything? Don't you trust me?" Reid snapped.

"Ok, yeah. You're right. I do trust you. I don't trust Hotch. Just, please promise me that if you ever need help or get in any trouble, you'll let me know. Even if you need me to pick you up in the middle of nowhere at 3 am, or post bail." Morgan smiled.

"Me in jail." Reid laughed. He'd never pictured it before. "Ok, Morgan. I promise."

Morgan smiled. "Thank you."


	11. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note (I want to thank everyone who's been following the story and leaving such nice comments! Your input has really helped me steer the story in an interesting direction, and as much you enjoy reading it, I enjoy writing it and seeing how things unfold. I really appreciate it! Thank you so much, and enjoy this new chapter!) 
> 
> Reid tries to come to terms with the situation, and negotiate stricter terms with Hotch, while keeping Morgan at bay without cutting him out completely. 
> 
> The team makes headway on the case, and get in touch with Rebecca's family. 
> 
> Morgan and Rossi take a harder look at Hotch and try to figure out who the bite marks are coming from.

The team showed up ready to start working the case again. Reid and Morgan followed Rossi and the girls in, and Hotch was already at the head of the table ready to brief the team and give assignments for the day.

"Good morning, everyone." Hotch was completely calm and professional, like nothing had happened. "Early this morning, another body was found in a dumpster behind a bar in Nederland called "The Joint." In the upper level is a dispensary called "High Rise." Hotch explained.

"Clever." JJ laughed lightly.

"Same MO and the initial crime scene report found dog prints leading in the trees where they lost the trail. This town is nestled in a valley and surrounded by forest and camp sites. It would be easy for our killer to hide and stalk the victims there." Hotch continued.

"Since I was right about this kill, in the next day or two, there should be another body in Boulder." Reid added.

"I'm afraid you might be right." Hotch replied. "Garcia has Rebecca's family's address, as well as her apartment. Morgan and Rossi, you're going to Longmont, the address is in your emails, and JJ and Prentiss are going to Manitou Springs to speak to her family. Reid and I will finish up the profile and try to work out how our UnSub or UnSubs are doing this. Garcia is looking into some of the organizations Charlotte's husband worked with and for, and she is compiling a list of his most recent clients. I'll send you that information when I have it so you can start interviewing them and see if anyone noticed anything strange about Anthony Green in his final days." Hotch finished.

Everyone got ready and headed out. Morgan gave Reid a knowing look and discreetly mouthed the words "Call if you need me." Reid nodded subtly and got to work reading reports and looking into theories he had.

Hotch knew Rebecca was likely involved, as well as her biological father, but there was no telling how at this point. He worked on solidifying a profile, and he and Reid didn't even look at each other for a long while.

"You coming up with anything?" Hotch finally broke the silence, gentle and cautious.

"Maybe." Reid was absent minded and dismissive. "You?" He asked without looking up.

"I don't know. It's weird. The profile I have based on the victimology and MO doesn't feel right, and I don't want to give an incorrect profile, but we've never had to work a case this long without having one ready. The PD is waiting for our profile, and I'm not ready to give it to them." Hotch sighed. He'd never had this much trouble working up a profile before. It didn't help that it was hard to concentrate with Reid around, but he was the best person to help with this part of the casework.

"Let me take a look." Reid reached his hand out for the file. Hotch handed it to him.

"Thanks. You want fresh eyes?" Hotch offered to help Reid with his work.

"No, thanks. No offense, but you can't read fast enough to get caught up, and you'll mess up my system." Reid started reading Hotch's notes and paperwork.

"Ok, I'll go grab some coffee then. Want some?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, please." Reid still didn't look up. Hotch got up and left.

JJ and Prentiss drove for about an hour and a half, stopping once for drinks and a bathroom break.

"Hey, has anyone told you anything about what's going on between Reid and Hotch?" JJ had been afraid to ask any of the guys. They'd all been whispering and glaring for the past week.

"All I've heard is that Hotch pissed Reid off, and Reid won't talk to anyone about it. Morgan seems pretty concerned, but Rossi seems to think they'll work through it. That's literally all I know." Prentiss answered.

"Weird. Well, hopefully they work it out soon. I hope Reid's ok." JJ was thoughtful.

"Me too." Prentiss replied.

They arrived in Manitou Springs. They followed the GPS to the address that Garcia had sent them. It led them to a large old house. It looked like it had probably been really beautiful when it was new. There were toys and bikes in the front yard and a swing set and play house in the back yard.

Prentiss parked across the street and the girls walked up the steps and knocked with an old fashioned knocker on the front door. A moment later, Angela answered.

"Hello, can I help you?" Angela thought they might have been Jehovah's witnesses or salespeople.

They took out their badges. "I'm Special Supervisory Agent Jareau and this is Special Supervisory Agent Prentiss, we're with the FBI, and we were just wondering if you could answer some questions about your daughter, Rebecca." JJ spoke politely and calmly.

"Is she in trouble?" Angela sounded concerned.

"No, as far as we know, this is about her biological father." Prentiss clarified.

"She doesn't know who he is. We never even met him." Angela answered.

"Are you sure she doesn't know? Do you know who he is?" JJ asked, covering all bases.

"My husband, Sam, and I looked into it when we adopted, just so we'd have answers if the day ever came that she wanted to know. It never did. We never contacted him, but we know he's a businessman in Boulder with two other kids." Angela added.

"Maybe she never asked you because she found out on her own." Prentiss suggested.

"I mean, I guess it's possible, but her birth records were sealed the day we adopted her. We wanted to be the ones to tell her when she wanted to know." Angela started to realize that it was odd that Rebecca was 28 now and had never asked about her birth parents.

"When Rebecca was younger, did she suffer any abuse?" JJ asked cautiously.

"Well, yes. That was the reason we adopted her. We fostered her on and off until she was three. Every time we got her, she'd be in bad shape, and we'd nurse her back to health. It broke our hearts. We adopted her, and at the time, we had a boy named Lucas who was 12. He was troubled. We caught him hurting Rebecca a few times, and we had to find somewhere else for him to go. It was a rough time. We had to reduce the number of kids we could foster after that. It was unfortunate, because so many of these kids need good, safe, caring foster families, and never get one." Angela sighed.

"It's a hard lifestyle, but it's worth every minute." Angela's eyes were teary.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." JJ placed her hand on Angela's shoulder, comforting her.

"How is Rebecca doing these days?" Prentiss continued.

"Oh, as far as I know, she's doing ok. She gets good scores in college. We don't hear from her much, though." Angela responded.

"Would you ever describe her as being troubled, or depressed, at times?" JJ asked gently.

"Well, I guess. Most people are, but especially for foster kids who have been abused, it's not unusual." Angela answered honestly. "I know she would never hurt anyone, though. She never even defended herself when she was little."

"Her school records say she got into several fights that resulted in disciplinary action." Prentiss hated to have to push the matter.

"That was in highschool. Those kids were awful to her. I don't condone violence, but I can't say I blamed her for fighting back." Angela sniffled.

"We're not judging, we're just trying to get an accurate idea of who she is." JJ assured Angela. "Did you know that she took karate?"

"Oh, yes. That was a real turning point for Rebecca. She loved it, and she excelled at it." Angela brightened up.

"I'd say." JJ smiled. "She's a red belt. That's one step below a black belt."

"Actually," Prentiss corrected her, "it's two steps below. Directly below black belt is red black. A red belt with a black stripe."

JJ rolled her eyes at Emily's nitpicking. "Of course you'd know that."

Angela laughed at their antics. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"I'm sorry, but it's an ongoing investigation. At the moment, we don't know enough to discuss it with civilians. We will keep you informed, though." JJ pulled out her card and handed it to her. "Please, feel free to call if you need anything, or think of anything else." JJ and Prentiss stood.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Green." Prentiss smiled and touched her shoulder.

"Of course." Angela saw them out.

Morgan and Rossi made the short drive to Longmont in no time. They followed the GPS and found the apartment easily. It was a very unassuming place. It was in a nice enough area, though. A lot of non resident students would board up in Longmont to save money on rent.

They knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Morgan looked up the number for the property manager. He called, and explained who they were.

"We need in one of your units." Morgan confirmed. "No, you don't have to let us in, but we can get a warrant in no time." Morgan said, not threateningly, just matter of fact-ly.

"Uh huh. Yeah, thanks." Morgan hung up. "He's on his way."

"Good for him." Rossi grinned facetiously. "So, how's the kid?"

"Hard to say. Yesterday, he seemed good. But last night, he went to his room right away, and apparently, Hotch went over, too, at some point. When I went to check on him this morning, Hotch was just leaving, dressed for work. He smiled at me weird, and his exact words were "he's in the shower, I left the door open for you."" Morgan shuddered at the memory.

"Did he stay the night?" Rossi didn't think he wanted the answer.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling that he did. When I got there, Reid was asleep in the shower. He was exhausted. He said Hotch had come over the night before and wanted to talk, so he'd been up late. It looked like more than that, though. He was physically exhausted. He couldn't even get up, I had to help him out of the shower. And get this." Morgan paused.

"Do I want to know?" Rossi was apprehensive.

Morgan gave him a concerned look. "He kept flinching and holding his stomach. I could still see the old bruises and bite marks. But, Rossi, there were new ones. New bite marks, and he had red spots on his stomach, they weren't even bruises yet. Hotch's fist sized marks. And he had faint hand prints on his throat. Next time you see him, try looking, discreetly." Morgan was feeling his anger rise. "He had new bites on his neck, but you can't see them when wears his collar up and his hair helps cover them."

"Did you ask him about it?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. I told him that to me, it looked like he'd been raped, and that I thought Hotch was doing it. He said I was crazy, and I was wrong. He pointed out that the bite marks don't match. He reminded me of something I said to him about trust. He'd asked me if I trusted Hotch. I said I did, with my life, but that right now, I don't. I think he's hiding something. Then, Reid said I must not trust him since he was also hiding something. I told him that trust isn't about knowing everything about someone. Sometimes you have to trust someone when they can't tell you everything. I told him I trusted him." Morgan sighed.

"He asked again if I still trust him, and I told him that I do." Morgan finished.

"And?" Rossi knew there was more.

"I suggested that Hotch wasn't the only one. Reid said it was ridiculous, and he got dressed and left. I followed him and we rode to work together. We're cool now. I made him promise to call me if he ever got into trouble. He promised. I left it at that." Morgan was obviously not happy with the outcome.

"Do you trust him?" Rossi asked.

"Of course. I just wish he'd talk to me." Morgan spotted the property manager pulling up.

"You're doing what you can. That's all you really can do." Rossi reassured him.

"Doesn't feel like it." Morgan was dejected.

"We'll figure it out." Rossi slapped Morgan's shoulder gently and they approached the property manager.

"Hello, Mr. Randall, I'm SSA Morgan, we spoke on the phone, and this is SSA Rossi. Thanks for coming down so quickly." Morgan shook his hand.

"Yeah, no problem. Just, please try to be quick, and discreet. Potheads don't like feds. I want my tenants to feel safe, like their privacy is protected. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you guys. I appreciate the police. But you know how it is. They pay my living, you know?" Mr. Randall asked earnestly.

"We understand. We do, but we need you to understand that our investigation is extremely important, and you should want to know if someone who is dangerous is leaving here." Morgan was unintentionally short with the man. He was still frustrated from talking about Hotch.

"Yes, I understand, I'm sorry." Mr. Randall opened the door. "Here. She probably won't be back until this afternoon. Classes."

"You know her well enough to know her schedule?" Rossi was curious.

"Well, I get to know most of my residents to some extent. I also have a basic knowledge of their schedules so I can do routine maintenance while they're out. She's always very nice, takes good care of her place, and she's extremely organized and reliable. She helps me with my books, since she's studying business management." Mr. Randall explained.

"What about her brother, Daniel?" Morgan asked.

"Brother? You mean her boyfriend?" Mr. Randall gave a confused look.

"What?" Rossi snapped. "He co-signed on this apartment. Didn't you think it was strange that they had the same last name?"

"I asked if they were married. They said they'd just happened to have the same last name. It could happen, right? Green's a common last name." Mr. Randall was defensive.

"They're brother and sister." Rossi stated.

"They don't look anything alike, though. Why would they say they're dating?" Mr. Randall was disturbed by this information.

"They're adopted. They were both raised by the same foster family." Morgan explained.

"So they're not blood related?" Mr. Randall sighed in relief. At least that was a little less weird.

"It's still weird." Morgan replied, giving the property manager a disapproving look.

"Ok, well, we'll take it from here, Mr. Randall. Thank you very much for your cooperation." Rossi dismissed him and he and Morgan entered the apartment.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Morgan started rifling through things in the living room.

"You're telling me." Rossi entered the bedroom. "Looks like they share a bed."

"No." Morgan groaned, grossed out.

"Well, hey, like Mr. Randall said, at least they're not blood relatives." Rossi scoffed sarcastically.

"Ok, well, disturbing relationship aside, let's see if we can find anything linking them to a dog trainer or the marijuana trade." Morgan regained his focus.

Rossi went down the hallway to check out the bathroom. There was a closet in the hallway. He opened it to find a set of dog dishes, a dog bed, dog food, and a kennel. The food dish said Big Red on it. Rossi called for Morgan.

"Man, why don't I ever find any of the leads on this case." Morgan laughed.

"Think of it like this, right now, you're taking lead on a much more important case. Reid's." Rossi patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, what do you think the chances are that Big Red is really Copper?" Rossi asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Morgan replied.

"I think we need to have Garcia do a deeper dive on these two." Rossi concluded.

"Yeah, me too." Morgan dialed Garcia.

Hotch and Reid had been working quietly, in the meantime. They drank their coffee, and Reid worked through the profile and his theories, trying to help Hotch get one ready to deliver to the PD.

After awhile, Hotch got up to go call the rest of the team and see where they were at. They all updated him on what they'd found, and he had Garcia start sending addresses of people who'd worked with Anthony to the teams that were closest to go interview them.

"Reid, come on. Let's take a break from this. The team needs help in the field. There are too many names, too spread out. We're going to take the addresses closest to us." Hotch grabbed his things and left Reid to get ready on his own. They met out at the car and got in.

Reid wanted to talk to Hotch, but at the same time, he really didn't. He sat quietly in the passenger seat, trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey, Reid. How are you?" Hotch asked.

"Fine, I guess." Reid replied unenthusiastically.

Hotch breathed in sharply. "Would you believe me if I said I was sorry, again?"

"Not really." Reid sighed.

"Well, I am." Hotch reiterated.

"Ok." Reid went silent for several minutes.

"You know what bothers me? I told you I'd think about it. All I asked was for you to listen when I say no. You didn't." Reid finally got it out.

"I'm sorry. It's just so much more fun that way. It's hard to stop once it's started." Hotch held back a grin.

"Maybe for you." Reid was annoyed.

"You can't deny that you liked it a little." Hotch teased.

"Yes, I can. Can we drop it, please?" Reid was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Ok. But, hey, I promise you, I am trying." Hotch was serious now.

"I know." Reid answered shyly.

"I'll try harder. I promise." Hotch put his hand on Reid's knee.

Reid calmly grabbed his hand and removed it. "I'd appreciate that." He continued gazing out the window at nothing in particular.

Hotch smiled. He felt like he was getting somewhere with Reid.

Reid knew Hotch was trying, but he also knew that it still wasn't enough. He knew that if he ever found himself in a situation where he was tied up again, and Hotch actually lost it, he could get killed. That thought scared him.

He knew Hotch was right, though. The more the angst built up inside him, the harder the outburst would be on Reid. He didn't like that fact. He also didn't like how his body betrayed him last night. He'd never felt anything like that. It made him blush. Luckily, Hotch seemed to be focused on the road, lost in thought. Reid distracted himself by thinking about the case.

The team spent the day tracking down people who had worked with Anthony shortly before his death, and no one was coming up with anything.

Morgan and Rossi had planned to return to Rebecca's apartment later to talk to her. The only information they got out of the interviews was that Anthony had gone to pick up Copper from a training session, where he was volunteered by Anthony to be used as a guide to help train younger dogs. He never made it to work. Morgan and Rossi hoped Rebecca would be willing to talk, or at least slip up and reveal something useful.

Prentiss and JJ headed back to the precinct to meet with Reid and Hotch. They were all going to brainstorm on the profile together.

(Is the team having trouble with the profile? Or is the author? XD XP )

At this point, Hotch thought they were going to have the case solved before they settled on a profile. (So did the author)

Morgan and Rossi arrived at Rebecca's apartment, and it looked like she was home. They went to her door and knocked. Daniel answered, and a big red bloodhound bayed and came to the door with him.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" Daniel was pretty surprised to see them.

"Hi, I'm SSA Rossi, FBI, this is SSA Morgan, and we just need to ask you and your, girlfriend, is it? Or is she your sister? Some questions. Would that be ok?" Rossi smirked.

Daniel gulped. "We're not actually related." Daniel whispered, embarrassed.

"It's still weird." Rossi whispered back, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Um, well, what is it you need to know?" Daniel stayed behind the screen door.

"Can we come in?" Morgan interjected.

"Um, well, Big Red, here, he doesn't really like strangers, so, I don't think it's a good idea." Daniel made a quick excuse.

"Why don't you just put him in his kennel?" Rossi grinned.

"How do you know we have a kennel?" Daniel was freaked out.

"You live in an apartment with a big dog. Just makes sense." Rossi played it off smoothly.

"Fine. Hold on." Daniel pointed to the closet where the kennel was. "Go lay down." Big Red obeyed. Daniel closed the kennel door. He returned shortly and let the agents in.

"Thank you." Rossi smiled. "Is Rebecca here?"

"Yeah, she's just showering. I'll go tell her we have company so she doesn't get freaked out." Daniel left again, briefly.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He returned.

"No, thank you. We're good." Morgan answered.

"Ok. Well, Becca should be out soon. Is there anything I can help with while you wait?" Daniel was nervous.

"How did you two end up, uh....?" Morgan began.

"Oh, well, it's kind of a long story. The short version is we just always got along. We didn't know we liked each other until shortly before Rebecca started college, though. She asked me to be her room mate to help her afford rent. We started looking for apartments together, and something just clicked. It just felt right, and natural." Daniel smiled.

"Eventually, we might need to hear the long version of that story. When did you get Copper?" Morgan asked.

"About two years ago. Rebecca was hitching up this way and she said she found him by the side of the road, abandoned. It happens a lot around here." Daniel explained.

"Why was she hitch hiking?" Rossi was surprised.

"It's super common around here. A lot of people say that Canyon Road up to Nederland is the most hitch hiked road in America. There's a tree stump and a pull out at the mouth of the canyon that's called "the hitching post." A lot of locals just hitch a ride instead of taking a bus or driving." Daniel clarified.

"And now she drives for Lyft and Uber?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, it helps pay the bills, why?" Rebecca asked. She came out of the bedroom and joined them.

"Hi, Rebecca." Morgan and Rossi stood and introduced themselves.

"We were hoping you could help us out with something." Rossi started.

"That depends on what it is, I guess." Rebecca shrugged.

"Do you know anything about your father?" Rossi went on.

"Sam? Of course." Rebecca played dumb.

"No, your biological father." Morgan added.

"What? No. Why would I want anything to do with him? He abandoned me." Rebecca replied, seeming to get angry at the mention of him.

"So you've never tried to reach out to him or contact him in any way?" Rossi pushed.

"No. I don't want anything to do with that man." She said angrily.

"You don't even know him." Rossi tried one last tactic.

"I don't need to. I know enough. He abandoned me, rejected me." Rebecca stood. "You should leave, please."

Daniel stood and comforted her. He'd never seen her talk about her father. He didn't know she hated him that much.

"One more question. If you never tried to contact your father, did you ever try to contact your brother and sister?" Rossi asked.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, they all abandoned me." Rebecca went to her room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, guys, I didn't know she was angry at her biological family." Daniel was apologetic.

"Has she really never talked about them before?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even know she had a brother and sister." Daniel answered.

"Thank you, very much, Daniel. That will be all for now. Here, take my card. Call me if you have any questions or think of something odd you remember about the time you got Copper, or Rebecca mentioning her birth family." Rossi handed him the card, and turned to leave.

Morgan followed. They got to the car and got in.

"They're lying." Rossi said.

"Yeah. He didn't correct you when you called the dog Copper, and Rebecca wasn't surprised to find out about her siblings. Good work, Rossi. What's this mean?" Morgan asked.

"Not sure yet, but we're definitely on the right track." Rossi started the car and headed back to the precinct.

The team met up and discussed all the information they'd collected.

Hotch gathered everyone to discuss the profile.

"Let's start with what we know. The killer is mobile, most likely in their late 20's to early thirties, they're also likely being paid, and not picking the targets, but hunting them, using a tracking dog. So what does that tell us about who's arranging the killings?" Morgan began.

"It's more vague, because of the distance between themselves, and the crime, but I've been going over it for the past two days, and I think I have something." Reid spoke up. "At first, I worked on figuring out if the kill pattern was due to a work schedule, or if it had some kind of meaning to the UnSub, or if it might have been a message." Reid continued.

"That sounds like a lot of possibilities to go through." Prentiss acknowledged.

"Yeah, it was. What I found was that there were private events for exclusive dealers, like our friend, Andrew, on each of those nights in those cities. The next one is in Golden. It looks like Boulder is the point they return to after each kill, and they kill again every time they return. I don't know why, yet. There are constantly events and meetings in Boulder for these exclusive dealers." Reid explained.

"Hey, Reid, I know you probably don't know this, but I think I may know why the kills are concentrated in Boulder and happening at this time." Morgan interrupted.

"Ok, let's hear it." Reid replied, curious to hear what he had to say.

"It's April. 4/20 is next week. The cannabis cup will be taking place in Denver. It's gotta have something to do with that." Morgan said.

"What's 4/20 got to do with marijuana?" Reid asked.

"You're joking, right?" Morgan laughed.

"No. Not at all." Reid replied.

"A lot of people think it's police code for pot smoking in progress." Prentiss added.

"In the Las Vegas police department, 420 is the code for murder." Reid was even more confused.

"It actually came from a group of kids in high school in San Rafael in the 70's that called themselves the "Waldos" because they liked to hang out in front of a wall. They started randomly using 420 as a code for anything related to smoking or getting weed." Morgan finished.

"Uhwhat?" Reid was dumfounded. "Isn't that my job? To know everything?"

"Hey, I ain't just a pretty face. I read, too." Morgan was pleased with himself.

"Yeah, High Times and Rolling Stone." Prentiss brought him back down.

"Hey, that's literature." Morgan defended himself. Reid laughed.

"Hey, if I could read as fast as you, I'd do it a lot more often." Morgan teased.

"Ok. Whatever you gotta tell yourself." Reid relished the rare opportunity to make fun of Morgan.

"Ok, we need to get back on track, here, folks." Hotch halted the shenanigans.

"Awe, boss, why you gotta be like that." Prentiss smiled at Hotch.

"Very funny." Hotch shook his head, laughing briefly. "Ok, so if you're right, Morgan, we need to figure out what that means. Reid can help you with that tomorrow. Rossi, let's discuss what you found."

"Rebecca and Daniel are apparently dating. They have what I believe to be Anthony's dog, Copper, but they've named him Big Red. Daniel is lying about how they got the dog, but I don't think he knows about Rebecca's family. Rebecca said she'd never tried to contact her father, or even find out who he is, but she wasn't surprised when I mentioned her brother and sister. I have a feeling she reached out to them, and it didn't go well. She gets very angry if you mention her father." Rossi began.

"But Charlotte and Andy's reactions seemed genuine to me. They didn't know about her." Hotch pointed out.

"Maybe they didn't know who she was. We didn't show them a picture of her." Rossi suggested. "What's Garcia gotten so far?"

Hotch put her on speaker. "Maestro Penelope of the alphanumerical keyboard, speaking."

"Garcia, what have you got?" Hotch asked.

"I ran all the names on all the lists and narrowed it down as much as I could. Andrew Sr doesn't deal with a lot of low level and entry level employees. Charlotte handles that. She kept records of all applicants, whether they were offered a job, or not. There was one fake name on that list. Amelia Spicer. She was rejected because she had no experience in the industry. She wasn't even a smoker, according to the file. There's a picture of the fake ID and I'm sending it to you now." Garcia explained.

"It's her, but with darker hair." Rossi said.

"Yup. She applied two years ago, just a month before Anthony's death." Garcia confirmed.

"So maybe she found out who her family was, contacted her father, but he denied her, so she tried to get close by sneaking past Charlotte and Andy Jr into the business, but then that failed, too." Morgan speculated.

"But if she killed Anthony and took his dog, why wait all this time to take any further action?" Rossi asked.

"Garcia, any ideas?" Hotch asked.

"Let me see." She typed away as she mumbled through the info. "Oh, Andrew Sr was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer last year. He revised his will and removed Rebecca?" Garcia was confused. "Why was she on there to begin with if he was going to reject her when they met?"

"There must have been something about her that he didn't like." Prentiss guessed.

"I think we need to speak with Andrew and his kids again. Rossi, you work on arranging that for tomorrow." Hotch decreed.

"JJ and Prentiss, keep looking into Anthony and see if you can find out how Rebecca ended up with Copper. She must've known Anthony." Hotch finished.

"I'll keep running lists here on my end, sir." Garcia added.

"Thanks, you do that. I'll call you in the morning." Hotch dismissed her.

"Garcia out." She hung up.

"Ok, I think we can all go try to get some rest now. We'll deliver the profile in the morning. Good work, everyone. Goodnight." Hotch dismissed them.

Morgan got up and Reid went to get up to follow him, but Hotch put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Reid looked up at him, annoyed. Hotch scoffed.

"Reid, I need your help polishing the profile for the morning." Hotch grinned. No one else thought anything of it. Except Morgan.


	12. Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, I totally know where this story is going now, and I can't wait to get it written so you all can read it! I hope you like it, I'm pretty excited! Thank you all for your input and for following along! Here we go! Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Reid and Hotch make progress in their relationship, and the team makes progress in the case.

Hotch sat at the table with Reid and waited for everyone else to leave.

"What's going on?" Reid asked when everyone was gone.

"I told you, we're polishing the profile." Hotch tossed some folders Reid's way.

"Ok." Reid was confused, and relieved, but for some reason, he was also annoyed.

Reid read through everything and slid the folder back over to Hotch.

"It's really nice having you around." Hotch laughed. He'd only read a couple of pages in the time it took for Reid to get through an entire folder.

"Really?" Reid blushed. He didn't want Hotch to notice, so he went to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Reid looked at himself in the mirror. When Hotch held him down from following Morgan, his fight or flight mode was activated for an instant, but his heart hadn't quit racing. He really thought Hotch was screwing with him.

"Why is he acting so normal?" Reid was frustrated. On top of that, he was annoyed that he couldn't figure out why he was frustrated.

"Why am I freaking out? Calm down. Everything's fine." Reid focused on breathing.

There was a knock on the door. "You ok?" It was Hotch.

"Yeah." Reid replied. He went to leave, but Hotch came in.

"What's wrong?" Hotch seemed worried. "Your face is all red." He felt Reid's forehead.

Reid's heart raced. Hotch was too close.

"Are you sick?" Hotch asked. He took his hand from Reid's forehead and placed his palm on Reid's check, reaching his thumb down to his throat to feel his pulse.

"Your heart's racing." Hotch whispered. He ran his thumb slowly over Reid's lips. He wanted to kiss him so bad, it almost hurt. But he'd promised to try harder.

Reid closed his eyes, and expected the attack to begin. Hotch lowered his hand. "Come on, you don't feel well. We can finish in the morning." Hotch turned to leave.

"Work?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. What else would we finish in the morning?" Hotch smirked. He grabbed his things. "Meet you in the car."

Reid was shaking now. He took a minute to calm down. He grabbed what he needed and went out to the car.

"Hey." Hotch said.

"Hey." Reid returned.

The ride was quiet. Reid stared out the window, trying to cool off. Then he felt Hotch's hand on his knee.

Reid calmly grabbed his hand to remove it, and Hotch took his hand and held it, clasping his fingers between Reid's.

Reid couldn't bring himself to pull away. It was too cute. He blushed again and his heart started racing again.

Hotch let go once they arrived. Reid carefully grabbed his things and got out. Hotch walked him to his room.

Reid opened the door and went in, expecting Hotch to follow. When he didn't, Reid turned around to face him.

"Do you need anything?" Hotch asked.

"Not that I can think of." Reid muttered, baffled.

Hotch stepped forward and gently grabbed Reid's arms. "Is it ok if I kiss you goodnight?"

Reid blushed and looked down. Hotch pulled him closer, with an arm around the small of his back. "Say yes, please." Hotch whispered against Reid's neck, giving him goosebumps. Reid whimpered quietly.

"Yes." He whispered, nervously.

Hotch placed his hands on either side of Reid's face, and caressed his lips with his thumbs. Reid's lips parted slightly. The sight drove Hotch wild, and he kissed Reid passionately.

Reid's body got hot and tingly, and his heart pounded. He wrapped his arms around Hotch and kissed him back, pushing his body against him.

Hotch knew that as much as he didn't want to, he had to stop. If he didn't now, he wouldn't be able to.

"Reid." Hotch whispered breathlessly. "I have to stop here."

Reid was panting hard. He didn't want to stop kissing. He didn't want to go any further, though.

"I understand." Reid put his forehead against Hotch's and swallowed, catching his breath. "Thank you."

"For what?" Hotch was surprised to be hearing a thank you from Reid after everything.

"For trying. Like you said you would." Reid breathed hard.

"You're welcome." Hotch kissed Reid briefly, gently biting his lower lip.

Reid gasped, as it sent tingles through his body.

Hotch chuckled quietly at that. "Goodnight, Reid."

"Goodnight." He whispered shyly, not realizing that he was now chewing on his lower lip.

Hotch noticed and turned away before he could give in to the urge to pounce on Reid and ravage him. He wondered what kind of nightmare he'd have about him tonight.

Reid sat on his bed, reeling from what had just happened. He couldn't stop remembering the feeling from when Hotch made him move by himself. Reid bent over. The feeling was driving him crazy. He had to do something about it.

He grabbed his phone and wrote out a text to Hotch. "Come back." It said. He didn't send it, though. He laid down and tried to calm down, with his finger on the send button.

Hotch went to his room. He showered and tried not to think about Reid. He thought about what they all had to get done tomorrow, and the fact that Reid would be with Morgan.

He missed being able to be close with Morgan. He knew Morgan had an idea of what was going on, and he couldn't let him any closer. Hotch trusted Reid, though. He knew Reid and Morgan were close, so he wasn't going to try to keep them separated anymore. Hotch knew that for this to work, he needed Reid's trust, as well as his body.

Hotch laid in bed and turned the TV on to watch crime shows. He liked to laugh at how crazy and unrealistic they were. He also liked to give them credit when they did a good job portraying things accurately. It was a past time he liked to distract himself with when work got to be too heavy.

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Reid. "Come back."

Hotch swallowed hard. It took everything in him to breathe, type out "Sorry, Can't do that. Goodnight" and hit send. He took a deep breath and concentrated on his shows. Eventually, he fell asleep.

Reid immediately regretted hitting send. His heart raced and he waited for the knock on the door. Instead, he got a buzz on his phone. "Sorry. Can't do that. Goodnight."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed. He caught his breath and focused on the mindless commercials on the TV. Reid didn't watch TV often. When he did, it was either something to do with science, the news, or to distract himself from work. Right now, he just laid in bed, with his eyes shut, picturing what he thought went along with what he heard coming from the television. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Morgan had gotten to his room and called Rossi. He told him how Hotch had made Reid stay back. He kept his door open a crack so he'd hear when they walked by. Rossi had seen it too. He'd stuck around the station long enough to see that after everyone else left, Reid and Hotch actually did just work on the profile.

Morgan was relieved to hear that, but he was still afraid that Hotch would stay in Reid's room tonight. He planned to watch them until he knew for sure.

He heard them walk by. He watched them walk to Reid's room together. Reid went in and seemed to be expecting Hotch to follow, but he didn't. They talked a little, then Hotch entered the room. He didn't close the door, though. Morgan waited, and a minute later, Hotch left. Morgan quietly shut his door and watched through the peep hole as Hotch went to his room.

After awhile, Hotch was still in his room, so Morgan figured Reid was safe for the night. He wanted to go check on him, but he didn't want to bother him if he was finally getting some rest. He decided he'd check on him in the morning, hopefully before Hotch did. He set his alarm for 6:30 instead of 6:45.

Hotch was in a big, dark underground room. Reid was across the room. He was standing, naked, under a light. There was a man behind Reid taking him from behind. Hotch couldn't see him. Reid's hands were tied behind him, and he had a cloth gag tied in his mouth. He was groaning and panting. Then Hotch saw hands around his throat and the groaning stopped. The man behind Reid stepped forward into the light and dropped Reid as he lost consciousness. The man was Hotch.

Hotch woke up, breathing fast and hard, and was sweaty. He was expecting a nightmare, so it didn't jar him as bad this time. He got up and took his cold shower followed by a hot one. Hotch was disturbed by how the dreams were changing. The Hotch that cared about Reid seemed to be growing more distant from the Hotch that wanted to hurt him.

Maybe abstaining wasn't such a good idea. If it meant that he'd have a harder time controlling himself, that could mean trouble for Reid. He decided he'd have a talk with him and explain the dreams, and see what he thought.

The fact that Reid had asked him to go back earlier was good. He was warming up to being physical with him. Hotch didn't want Reid to think he was just using him, though. The part of him that cared about Reid was very strong. But was it stronger than the darker side? Hotch wasn't sure. So far, it seemed to be winning out. He didn't know how long that would last, though.

Hotch went back to bed, and the next morning, he decided he'd try to talk to Reid before sending him off with Morgan for the day.

Reid woke up at 6:35 to a knock on the door. His heart rate spiked and he gulped. Did Hotch think they'd have time for all 'that' before work? Reid got up, and nervously looked through the peep hole. He breathed out the breath he'd been holding in.

"Morgan." Reid was relieved, and a little annoyed. He was sleeping good for the first time in awhile. He opened the door.

"Hey, kid. How ya doin'? I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile." Morgan hugged him briefly. Surprisingly, he didn't try to pull away or object.

"I was doing great, sleeping, before you knocked." Reid teased.

"Sorry, man. I just wanted to talk to you before Hotch showed up." Morgan explained.

"Why do you think he's going to show up?" Reid asked.

"He's been clinging onto you since the break room back at Quantico. Honestly, I was surprised, and relieved when he left your room last night." Morgan added.

"What? You were watching?" Reid seemed upset.

Morgan was surprised. "Yeah, I told you, I'm worried about you. I don't trust Hotch." Morgan replied.

"But you said you trusted me." Reid said curtly.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried. Just because I trust you doesn't mean something bad can't happen to you if I'm not there to stop it." Morgan tried to calm Reid down.

"Hotch and I are working on it. I told you I'd let you know if I was in any trouble. Have I called you?" Reid asked, annoyed.

"No." Morgan answered.

"Then I'm not in any trouble. If you trusted me, you'd know that." Reid went to start some coffee.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I guess it's pointless of me to make you promise to ask me for help if you need it, and then not trust that you will. But believe me, it has nothing to do with me not trusting you. What if you're in trouble and you can't call? What if you don't even know you're in trouble? I can worry about you, and still trust you." Morgan tried to make Reid realize why he was so worried about him.

"I know you care, and that's why you're worried. It's just that, Hotch and I are handling it, and I'd appreciate some privacy to do so. I promise, I'll let you know if I need your help. I will." Reid reassured him.

"Ok, thanks, kid, I appreciate it. I guess I'll go back to my room and shower. Come by when you're ready and we'll head out together." Morgan finished.

"Ok, see you soon." Reid poured himself some coffee. He drank it and got his clothes ready before getting in the shower. The latest hits he'd taken from Hotch started to bruise. The old bruises were starting to heal, but they still hurt. Reid was glad Hotch had had the wherewithal to hold back last time. He wished Hotch would quit biting him in places that were hard to cover without long collars.

Reid got out of the shower and got dressed. Then there was another knock at the door. Reid tried not to get worked up as he went to find out if it was Hotch, or Morgan.

It was Hotch. Reid took a deep breath and let it out. He opened the door and let Hotch in.

"Hey." Hotch said mildly.

"Hey." Reid whispered shyly, embarrassed about the text he'd sent.

"How'd you sleep?" Hotch asked.

Reid went to the kitchen area and poured a cup of coffee and slid it across the counter to Hotch. "Pretty good, finally." Reid blushed, remembering why he hadn't slept much the night before. "You?" Reid cleared his throat, trying not to let himself blush in front of Hotch.

"Until the nightmare, and after the shower I had to take to calm down, I slept fine." Hotch sighed.

"I'm sorry." Reid replied quietly.

"Don't be." Hotch felt guilty that Reid felt any responsibility. "It's not your fault. I mean, it is because of you." Hotch grinned. "But it's not your fault. I want you to know that. I really appreciate you being there for me. I know it's been really hard on you."

"That's an understatement." Reid scoffed under his breath.

"I know. That's why I came to talk to you." Hotch explained.

"What was the nightmare about?" Reid asked. He was curious, but also afraid to find out.

"I wanted to explain them all to you, and see what you think. They're progressing. Do you want to try that? I know this will probably be hard for you." Hotch asked.

"If you think it will help." Reid answered timidly.

"Ok." Hotch took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Hotch began.

"I was seeing my therapist regularly, and I started to wake up sweating, panting, and sometimes screaming, from these nightmares that at first, I couldn't remember. I told her about them, and she said that it was fairly common in people with PTSD. At the time, I was dealing with a lot of guilt over losing Hailey like that after the divorce. I felt guilty for pushing her away because of my feelings for you, and lying about it. I felt guilty for feeling guilty about my feelings for you. It was hard, and confusing, and frustrating." Hotch began.

"I'm sorry." Reid softened his tone. "I had no idea you were going through all of that on top of what happened to Hailey. That must have been extremely difficult." Reid felt for him.

"It was, and it didn't help to be isolated from the team. I felt so lonely." Hotch sighed thoughtfully. "Anyway, I started to see the nightmares more clearly, and remembered more of them. The first one that I saw clearly was the night before I first attacked you in my office. You were laying on the ground, beaten, dirty, bloody, and tied up. I held something in my hand, I don't know what, a bat, a hammer, crowbar. I don't know. I raised it and was about to start hitting you when you screamed and I woke up." Hotch paused to see how Reid took it.

Reid stared at his coffee. He knew it would be bad, so he tried not to let himself get too emotional. He wanted to understand what Hotch was going through so he could hopefully help. "Continue." Reid said as calmly as he could manage.

The next day, I was afraid to see you. As the nightmares became more clear, I started finding myself fantasizing about hurting you. I felt such a strong urge to just do it, even in front of everyone. It was scary. And then you came into my office by yourself. I'm sorry, I'm not saying it's your fault, but I just couldn't control myself." Reid could hear in Hotch's voice that he was trying not to get choked up.

"I wish I could say it's ok." Reid interjected.

"No, it's not. I know that." Hotch continued. "After that, I didn't have a nightmare. It was such a relief. I hoped it was over. The next day, we went to that abandoned house." Hotch added.

"I remember." Reid remembered Hotch assaulting him again, at a crime scene that forensics was about to investigate.

"That night, I didn't have one, again. But the next night, after we fought in the bureau, I had one. This time, you were tied up again, and I was hitting you, and...." Hotch didn't want to finish the sentence. "You didn't even fight back." Hotch sounded sad. "After that, the next nightmare I had got weird. You were lying on the ground, on your side. You were tied up, naked, dirty, covered in cuts and bruises. I was standing at the edge of a circle around you, and there were about a dozen other men in the circle. They were spitting on you, and urinating, and..... coming, on you." Hotch sighed regretfully. "I went to you and knelt by your head and started choking you. It felt so real. The men started cheering and laughing, and I looked up at them. They were all me. I felt you lose consciousness, and I looked back down at you, and realized how terrified I am of losing you, and yelled for you to wake up. I woke up to Jack standing by my bed yelling for me to wake up, and that is was just a dream." Hotch shook his said in disgust with himself.

"Damn, Hotch." Reid felt shocked and sorry for him. "I'm sure you felt awful, Jack seeing you like that."

"Yeah." Hotch agreed. "But it's nothing compared to what I did to you."

You're afraid of losing me?" Reid blushed.

"Of course." Hotch said. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"What happened next?" Reid asked, his heart racing.

"The break room, and our first night here." Hotch tried not to grin.

"Oh." Reid looked down and blushed. "What about last night?"

"Last night, I was in a basement, or something. It was huge. It was dark, except for one light shining down from the ceiling onto you. You were standing, naked, with your hands tied behind you and your mouth gagged. There was a man behind you. He was inside you, and you were moaning. I couldn't see him, but I saw his hands wrap around your throat. He choked you until you passed out, and he dropped you to the floor, then I saw him." Hotch went on.

"It was you." Reid said.

"Yeah. It was." Hotch sighed. "Then I woke up."

"Huh." Reid said distantly.

"So, what do you think?" Hotch asked.

"I looked into it before. Everything you just told me makes me think my conclusion was correct. It sounds like onset BPD triggered by PTSD. I couldn't find any information about treatments that worked for this combination. My options at the time seemed to be either reporting you, and having you involuntarily committed, which would mean that I would have to submit my body as evidence, and you would never work for the FBI again, or I could try to help you like you asked me to." Reid explained. "It seems like that's where it stands."

"What are you going to do?" Hotch was scared, but he'd understand if Reid wanted to report him.

"I already made my decision." Reid smiled sadly.

Hotch sighed. He felt guilty for making Reid have to do this, but his relief was immense. "Thank you, Reid. I know this is a lot to ask of you."

"It is. But the team can't afford to lose you. Jack can't afford to lose you. And, I..... I can't afford to lose you." Reid looked down and blushed again.

"You're a good friend." Hotch didn't have words to express how much this meant to him. He approached Reid slowly. "Can I?"

Reid just looked down, too embarrassed to look up.

Hotch gently pulled him to stand up, and hugged him close for a minute. Reid tried to relax. His mind was racing. He'd just agreed to something that was going to be a long and difficult journey. He hoped it would work, and he and Hotch could find some sort of balance of normalcy in their new relationship.

Hotch released him. "Can I come over tonight?" Hotch asked. He hated to ask so soon, but he was afraid of what might happen if he held back for too long.

Reid could see the conflict in Hotch's expression. "Give me the day to think about it. I'll call you later."

"Ok." Hotch kissed Reid briefly and left before he got worked up.

Reid blushed and his heart pattered. He finished getting ready and went to Morgan's room.

He'd left the door opened a crack. "Hey." Reid seemed lighter, almost happy.

"Hey!" Morgan was elated to hear some inflection in Reid's voice that wasn't dull and tortured. "How'd it go with Hotch?"

"You were watching again?" Reid tried not to get annoyed.

"No." Morgan laughed. "I can just tell. It seems like it went well."

"Yeah, I guess. We still have a long way to go. I was having a hard time believing Hotch was telling me the truth. I think he finally is now. Things are better. But they're still not fixed." Reid explained.

"Will you ever tell me what this is all about?" Morgan tried not to feel a bit hurt by being left out of something that seemed to be so huge in Reid's life.

"I don't know. I'm not the only one involved. If the time comes when I feel I can, I will." Reid promised.

"Ok. I guess that's gonna have to be good enough for now." Morgan smiled. "Let's go, pretty boy."

Everyone met for the morning briefing and they all noticed that the cloud of doom between Reid and Hotch had seemed to dissipate somewhat. That was a relief.

"Good morning, everyone. We have a lot to do today. Rossi, you're in charge of finding the connection between Andrew, Andy, Charlotte, and Rebecca." Hotch began.

"On it." Rossi headed out. He already had an appointment to speak with Andrew.

"Reid and Morgan, you two look into the kill pattern and the cannabis cup, try to find out what this has to do with our UnSub." Hotch continued.

"Got it." Morgan replied. Reid nodded.

"Prentiss and JJ, you two work on finding out how Daniel and Rebecca knew Anthony." Hotch ordered.

"Right away." They took off.

"I'm going to Manitou Springs to speak with Rebecca's family again. I have a theory." Hotch said to Reid and Morgan. "Call me if you find anything.

"Yes sir." Reid replied sarcastically seriously.

Hotch scoffed quietly, smiling slightly, and left.

Morgan was relieved, and a bit weirded out to see them playing around so soon, after everything that Morgan had cooked up in his mind that must've been happening to Reid.

"I guess you two really are doing better, huh?" Morgan elbowed Reid playfully.

"We're trying." Reid smiled obligatorily. They went to work.

Rossi arrived for his appointment and Andrew was thrilled to see him again.

"Rossi, welcome back! Good to see you." Andrew greeted him.

"You, as well, sir." Rossi returned.

"So, what can I do ya for?" Andrew asked enthusiastically.

"We've come across some interesting, albeit, confusing information in the course of this case. I wanted to see if you could help clear some of it up." Rossi began.

"Of course, I'll certainly do my best." Andrew assured him.

"First of all, would you like to tell me about your wife?" Rossi began, delicately.

"Oh, Miriam. She was an amazing woman." Andrew's mood shifted noticeably.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. When did it happen?" Rossi continued.

"28 years ago in January. She died in childbirth." Andrew looked off, distant.

"Rebecca, right?" Rossi asked.

Andrew snapped out of it. "You know?"

"I'm FBI, it's my job to know. Now, it would be in your best interest to be forthcoming with any information that might be pertinent to this investigation, whether you think it is, or not." Rossi made himself clear.

"Of course, I apologise. I wasn't trying to be misleading, it's just, nobody here knows about her. I didn't think she had anything to do with this." Andrew explained.

"Well, Mr. Watkins, I hate to inform you, but everything we find in this investigation keeps pointing back to her." Rossi added.

"Oh, my." Andrew was surprised.

"She contacted you, didn't she?" Rossi already knew the answer.

"Yes. She found me about two and a half years ago. I had agreed to meet up with her. I was so nervous. I felt guilty for abandoning her, but I couldn't raise her by myself, and run this business. I couldn't let myself do that to her. I knew, deep down, that I'd always think of her as the reason Miriam died, and I felt like a monster for feeling that way. She deserved better, so I tried to give her that chance. I kept tabs on her, and I donate monthly to the program that her parents adopted her through, to help pay her way." Andrew continued.

"You told her all that?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." Andrew answered.

"How'd she take it?" Rossi pushed.

"At first, she seemed ok. She was upset, but she appreciated that I'd tried to keep supporting her from afar. But then she asked for more. She asked if she was in my will, and what she'd get. She also tried to convince me to hand the business over to her to make up for abandoning her. I explained that her brother and sister didn't even know about her, and that she didn't have the experience they had." Andrew explained.

Things started making sense to Rossi. "That explains the courses she's taking in college. Did you know that two years ago, just before Anthony's death, she applied to work for your company under a fake name? She went through Charlotte, and was rejected because of lack of experience." Rossi informed him.

"No, I had no idea." Andrew was surprised.

"After you met with her, did you meet again?" Rossi went on.

"Yes, I had dinner with her at my house once a week for awhile. Then one night, I saw her poisoning the food. I threatened to call the cops and told her to leave and never contact me again. She was trying to kill me to get my inheritance before I could take her off of the will." Andrew said.

"Why were you going to take her off the will?" Rossi asked.

"Because she was obviously mentally unstable. She'd tried to attack me before, anytime the will came up and she asked me about leaving her the company. She started threatening to attack Charlotte and Andy." Andrew was upset now.

"Did you think she'd just stop?" Rossi asked.

"I hoped she would, but I didn't think she would. She's why I upped my security. I didn't used to have a bald muscle man answering the door for me." Andrew was stressed out now.

"Do you have any idea how Rebecca ended up with Copper?" Rossi moved on.

"What? Copper's alive?" Andrew was surprised once again.

"His name is Big Red, now." Rossi showed him a picture he'd snuck while he was talking to Daniel through the screen door.

"That's him." Andrew raised his hand to his mouth in disbelief. "I gave him to Charlotte and Anthony as a wedding gift."

"So you don't know how Rebecca ended up with him?" Rossi asked.

"No, I have no idea. Do you think she might have had something to do with Anthony's death?" Andrew asked.

"It's possible, but we don't know anything for sure yet." Rossi answered.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Andrew asked.

"Is there anything else you can think of?" Rossi asked.

"Well, I don't know if this helps, but I was diagnosed with cancer last year." Andrew continued.

"Does Rebecca know?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. Apparently she's been keeping up with us, so it wouldn't surprise me." Andrew answered.

"I think that's all I need for now. Call me if you think of anything else. And Andrew, I'm very sorry about your diagnosis. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call me." Rossi stood to leave.

"Thank you, very much, Agent Rossi. I might take you up on that." Andrew stood and saw Rossi out.

JJ and Prentiss went to see Charlotte and Andy at the warehouse. They arrived and were greeted by armed guards and taken in to a huge warehouse full of rows of marijuana plants. They were led to an office in the back, where Charlotte and Andy were waiting.

"Hello, thank you for seeing us." JJ introduced themselves.

"Of course. Anything to help with the case." Charlotte answered.

"What can we do for you?" Andy asked.

"We were wondering if you had any idea how your sister came into the possession of your husband's dog." Emily began.

"What? She has Copper?" Charlotte almost yelled.

"Yes." JJ showed them the picture.

"That's him, alright." Charlotte confirmed.

"How the hell did she get him?" Andy asked angrily.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Do you recognize this woman?" Prentiss showed them the fake ID Rebecca had applied with.

"Yes, she applied here awhile back, she had no experience, so I had to turn her down." Charlotte answered.

"Take a look at this." JJ showed her a picture of Rebecca. "This girl, Amelia, is actually Rebecca." She explained.

"Oh my god, I met her, and I didn't even know it?" Tears came to Charlotte's eyes.

"Did you confront your father about her after we told you?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, but we tried to be nice about it. We knew he must have had his reasons. He's been through so much, and now the cancer." Charlotte cried.

"When Amelia, or, Rebecca, applied here, did you notice anything else strange about her demeanor, or anything she said?" JJ asked.

Charlotte thought for a minute. "She didn't take it well when I turned her down. She begged me to give her a chance. I thought it was odd that she'd gotten so emotional, and it was just one more reason not to hire her." She cried harder, feeling guilty now.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." JJ comforted her. "What about the day your husband died? Can you remember anything that stood out, at all?"

"We only talked briefly that day. He called to let me know he was running late, Copper's training ran long. He texted on the way back and said there was a girl hitchhiking and he wanted to let me know he was going to give her a ride. I told him not to, because he was already running late, and she'd find another ride. People hitchhike here all the time." Charlotte finished.

"Charlotte, this might not be easy for you to hear, but Rebecca's brother told us that she brought Copper home about two years ago, and that she'd found him abandoned on the side of the road when she was hitchhiking." Prentiss explained.

"What does that mean? That's a pretty unbelievable coincidence." Charlotte stopped crying, confused.

"Our thoughts, exactly." JJ added.

"Do you think she might have had something to do with my husband's death?" Charlotte was starting to get upset.

"We don't know, that's why we're looking into it." JJ said.

"Can you think of anything else that might help us?" Prentiss asked.

"No, not right now, this is a lot to take in." Charlotte breathed heavily.

"We understand, and we appreciate your help. Please call if you think of anything else or if you need anything." JJ concluded.

"We will, thank you." Charlotte turned to Andy and continued crying.

The guards escorted the girls out.

Hotch made his way to Manitou Springs. He was enjoying the beautiful and peaceful drive by himself.

He easily found the Greens' house and parked across the street and made phone calls to the rest of the team to see if they'd found anything useful. Morgan and Reid were still looking for answers, but the others filled him in on everything they'd learned.

Hotch went up to the door and knocked with the big fancy knocker.

Angela answered. "I take it you're not selling anything."

"No, I'm not." Hotch smiled. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, FBI. A couple of my colleagues spoke to you before. I just had a few follow up questions. Would you mind if I come in?"

"Of course, right this way." She led him to the dining room and he sat. "Can I get you anything to drink? I'm getting some tea." She offered.

"Tea sounds great, thank you." Hotch replied.

She returned with tea and a plate of cream, sugar, and stirrers.

"What can I help you with?" Angela asked, a little concerned.

"First of all, I don't even know how to say this so I'll just say it. Did you know that Rebecca and Daniel are living together?" Hotch began.

"Yes, of course. He's helping her with rent. Why?" Angela answered.

"Do you ever think they seem, too close?" Hotch was trying to be careful with how he broke this to her.

"Not really. They are very close, but it's common in foster kids who grow up together in rough circumstances." Angela added.

"We spoke to them the other day. They told us that they're dating. They share a bed. The other bedroom is an office." Hotch busted it out.

"Agh, what!?" Angela scoffed in disbelief. "Why would they say that?"

"I don't know. Like you said, they're close. Maybe they just, fell in love. They're technically not related." Hotch speculated.

"That's still weird." Angela shook her head.

"I also have to tell you a few other things that are going to be difficult for you to hear." Hotch continued.

"Oh no. What now?" Angela looked exasperated.

"Rebecca has been in contact with her father for more than 2 years." Hotch began.

"Really? She never said anything to us about it." Angela answered.

"Did you know that her father has been donating to the program you adopted Rebecca through to help pay her expenses?" Hotch asked.

"No, I had no idea. They must have been anonymous donations." Angela replied.

"Rebecca's biological sister, Charlotte, was married to a man named Anthony. He died in a car accident a little over two years ago. He was a dog trainer. He had a dog named Copper. Copper, is Big Red, Rebecca's dog. It turns out that she found him on the side of the road while she was hitchhiking on the same road and on the same day that Anthony died. Charlotte said Anthony saw her, and was going to pick her up, but she told him not to. He said he wouldn't. I'm wondering if he did anyway." Hotch explained.

"Are you insinuating that Rebecca had something to do with his death?" Angela got offended.

"No, we don't know that. All I'm saying, is it's a pretty big coincidence that she just happened to run into her sister's husband on the day he died and ended up with his dog." Hotch clarified. "That's not even taking into consideration how he was killed."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"He seemingly just drove off the road into a tree going the speed limit, 65. He wasn't tired, no drugs or alcohol, no other cars involved, no witnesses, no tampering with the vehicle, no apparent reason at all. His dog should have been in the car with him, but they never found him." Hotch continued.

"That is really weird, I'll give you that, Agent Hotchner, but there's no way Rebecca is responsible for his death." Angela told herself, more than Hotch.

"I'm not saying she did, I just need to know anything you might know that might help us. Did Rebecca say or do anything out of the ordinary in the days around the time she got Copper?" Hotch asked.

"It's weird to hear you call Big Red that." Angela sighed. "Well, there was one thing. Lucas visited. Out of nowhere. He just showed up. I was thrilled to see him, of course. The weird thing was, I didn't think Rebecca would be. She saw him though, and lit up. Apparently they're friends now." Angela shrugged.

"Lucas, the boy you had to quit fostering because he'd hurt Rebecca?" Hotch clarified.

"Yes. I mean, they were young when it happened. People change." Angela reasoned.

"Do you know how to contact him?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I can give you his number. His name is Lucas Thieren now." She wrote his number down and gave it to Hotch.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Green. You've been very helpful." Hotch smiled. "If you think of anything else, please call." He left his card on the table and left in a hurry. He got in the car and called Garcia.

"Hey, boss, how's it goin'?" Garcia answered.

"What? No witty greeting?" Hotch laughed.

"Nope. Can't think of one. Whatcha need?" Garcia sounded oddly bubbly.

"Why are you so happy?" Hotch asked.

"Because my wonderful team is doing such an awesome job on this case." Garcia was playfully sarcastic.

"Oh, thanks." Hotch chuckled. "Well, there is something I need you to do. Can you run a name for me? Lucas Thieren."

"Sure can. Lucas Thieren. 37. A long list of small offenses. He bounced around foster homes until he was 18 and then he moved back to Colorado and became a trimmer. He works in the pot industry. Hold on." Garcia paused and started typing. "I'm cross referencing the list of Andrew's employees named Lucas against the different last names he's had and..... Bingo. Lucas Vaughn. He started working for Andrew 2 years ago. Apparently they're not very good at their background checks." Garcia commented.

"Good work, Garcia, thanks." Hotch said.

"No problem, sir. Byee!" Garcia said perkily.

"Bye, Garcia." Hotch smiled and hung up. He headed back to the precinct.

Reid was reading up on Cannabis Cup and marijuana culture since he knew nothing about it, and Morgan looked into gatherings and schedules, anything that might lead to a pattern or a possible plan the UnSub is trying to execute.

"You learnin' anything, there, Reid?" Morgan needed a break.

"Yeah, a lot, actually. It's insane how deep the obsession with weed goes." Reid said innocently.

"Yeah. Wait till you meet some of those people." Morgan laughed.

"When am I going to meet these people?" Reid was confused.

"Well, if my hunch is correct, the UnSub has some endgame in mind, and they'll likely try to execute it at some big event involving Cannabis Cup, and we'll probably have to be there." Morgan explained.

"You think?" Reid seemed surprised. "I guess it makes sense. If you're right." Reid added.

Morgan laughed at the emphasis on the "if".

"Ok, smart guy, what's your theory?" Morgan asked.

"I don't have one yet." Reid answered matter of fact-ly.

The team started filing in, ready to brainstorm about everything they'd found out. Hotch stood at the front of the room and greeted everyone and got the ball rolling.

"Hello, everyone. We've gotten a lot of information today. Now, what does it all tell us?" Hotch began.

Rossi started off. "I think Daniel doesn't know what's going on. He seemed clueless. It looks to me like Rebecca is definitely the one who is organizing the murders. She has a vendetta against her family. She's mad that they rejected her when she was born, and then in adulthood, when she reached out to them, they rejected her again."

"I agree. And it's odd that her and Lucas seemed to have a connection. I need to find him and see what he can tell me. Rossi, tomorrow you and I will take care of that." Hotch decided.

"Roger that, Hotch." Rossi replied.

"JJ and Prentiss, good work today. Tomorrow, I want you to try to talk to Rebecca again, and see what you can get out of her." Hotch said.

They nodded.

"Morgan and Reid, what have you got?" Hotch moved on.

"I can't be sure yet, but it's fairly likely the UnSub's end game has something to do with Cannabis Cup. If it's Rebecca, and she's out for revenge, it will be wherever her father's business is going to show. I'll look into it." Morgan explained.

"Good." Hotch replied. "Reid?"

"I'm still reading up. I didn't know anything about this stuff, but tomorrow I'll be able to help Morgan figure out the UnSub's most likely strategy." Reid answered.

"Ok, sounds good. I think we should all get some rest, and we'll meet back here in the morning." Hotch dismissed everyone.

"Reid, you wanna ride with me?" Hotch asked discreetly. Morgan heard.

Reid looked at Morgan and smiled and nodded his head to say it was ok. Morgan smiled back and took off. "Sure." He answered Hotch.

They went to the car and got in. Reid was nervous. He didn't know what he wanted to do.

"You never called." Hotch said calmly.

"I'm sorry, I was reading." Reid said quietly.

"You don't have to be sorry, Reid. I was just worried." Hotch laughed gently. He was quiet for a few seconds before continuing. "So, have you thought about it?" Hotch asked nervously.

"Yeah." Reid squeaked. The truth was, he'd been reading all day to try to stop thinking about it.

"And?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know. I know I said I'd do this, but that doesn't make it easy to just say yes." Reid explained, blushing.

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be fun." Hotch teased.

Reid scoffed.

"Ok, how about this. I give you warning, and you don't have to say yes. If you want me to stop, say no." Hotch suggested.

"Since that worked so well last time?" Reid reminded him.

"I said I was sorry. I've been doing better, right?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Reid had to admit.

"So, can I come over?" Hotch asked.

Reid thought about how much worse it might get if he put it off for too long. "I guess." Reid answered reluctantly.

"Ok." Hotch sighed. He was nervous, too. The rest of the drive was silent.

They arrived at the hotel and Hotch stopped at his door. "Go on ahead, I need to grab a few things."

That made Reid nervous. He walked calmly to his door and went in. He took the opportunity to get ready for bed. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been in a situation like this. How was he supposed to get 'ready' for whatever was about to happen?

Too soon, the knock at the door came. Reid was shaking. He let Hotch in.

Hotch saw how nervous Reid was, and sat his bag down and grabbed Reid's shoulders and hugged him. "It's ok." He whispered and kissed Reid's forehead. "Calm down."

"I can't." Reid gasped quietly. "What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Hotch took Reid's shirt off and knelt down, caressing the bruises and bite marks. They turned him on, but he also felt guilty for making them. He kissed each bruise, slowly, whispering "I'm sorry, for this one, and this one," for each one. Reid put one hand in Hotch's hair, following his movements, and the other on his shoulder.

Reid closed his eyes and his body tingled all over. Hotch's lips were warm and soft. Reid whimpered whenever Hotch kissed a fresh bruise.

Next, Hotch started unbuckling Reid's pants. Reid almost said no, but stopped himself. He started panting and his heart started to race. After pulling his pants off, Hotch grabbed Reid's ass with both hands and pushed his face against Reid's hips, kissing and gently biting him through his boxers. Reid moaned, and blushed, trying not to pull away.

"Turn around." Hotch said, now panting hard.

Reid didn't want to turn around. He froze. His body was buzzing, and he couldn't think straight.

"Reid, turn around." Hotch said more sternly.

Hesitantly, Reid started to turn around, and Hotch stood and wrapped an arm around Reid's waist and pulled him against himself, and held Reid's chin up and turned his head and kissed him roughly and deeply, grinding against Reid.

Reid grabbed Hotch's arm that was around his waist, and groaned into the kiss, feeling his body shaking and tingling. Hotch broke the kiss and pushed Reid onto his knees. "Stay there. Look forward." Hotch ordered.

Reid fought the urge to look when he heard Hotch digging in the bag he'd brought. Reid heard metal, and other sounds.

Hotch knelt down behind Reid and started putting leather cuffs on his wrists and upper arms. He bound his arms, left wrist to the right upper arm, and vice versa. Reid's heart rate picked up speed again. He started shaking again.

Hotch put them on his ankles next, binding them together, then he put a collar on him. Reid started to regret not saying no. He was getting scared. Hotch took a strap that looked like a leash, but had clips on both ends, and latched it to the back of the collar, and his ankles. Now he couldn't stand up.

"There. Perfect." Hotch stood in front of Reid and smiled down at him. He started undoing his pants. Reid looked up, scared.

"Hotch," Reid started to say before Hotch leaned down and shut him up with a kiss.

"You look so hot right now." Hotch whispered eagerly into Reid's ear, sending shivers through his body.

He stood, and took it out. He pushed the tip against Reid's lips. Reid was breathing hard, and Hotch liked the feeling of his hot breath on his tip.

"Come on, open up." Hotch pushed against Reid's mouth, parting his lips. He reached down and pinched the hinges of his jaw, and once Reid opened his mouth, Hotch was in. Reid grunted, closing his eyes. Hotch thrust slowly and carefully, letting Reid get used to it. He grabbed Reid's hair and pulled his head back a bit.

"Look at me." Hotch ordered.

Reid opened his eyes and looked up at Hotch. Then Hotch put his hand behind Reid's head, and pushed himself all the way into the back of Reid's throat, making him gag. He stayed there for several seconds, then let go and pulled out. Reid coughed and panted.

"You ok?" Hotch asked to make sure.

Reid nodded pitifully.

"Ok. Open up." Hotch pulled Reid's head back up. This time, Reid listened. Hotch thrust steadily, making sure to let him breathe. He gradually started pushing deeper, until Reid started gagging. Hotch felt himself getting close. He pulled out and pulled Reid's hair back so he looked up, and spit on him before continuing.

Reid tried to stay calm. He'd agreed to this. His body felt like it was on fire, but he hated when Hotch gagged him. He wanted him to hurry up and finish this part.

Hotch got faster and rougher, paying less attention to Reid's breathing. He felt himself getting close again. He pushed deep into Reid's throat, and plugged his nose. He stayed like that until he felt Reid start to struggle, and let go, pulling back enough to let him breathe, and continued. Reid started groaning, trying to get Hotch to hurry up. Hotch liked how that felt, and grabbed Reid's hair and pushed himself back in, deep, and came, thrusting a few more times, before pulling out.

Reid coughed and gasped, and spit some of it out. He breathed hard, catching his breath. Hotch went behind him and took the strap off of his collar and unlatched his ankles from each other. He helped Reid stand.

"I'm sorry if that was too rough." Hotch wiped his spit off Reid's face.

"I'm fine." Reid said shyly.

Hotch kissed him gently, holding the back of his head, and held him against himself. Reid kissed back, moaning softly. Hotch slid his hand into Reid's boxers and kissed him harder. Reid grunted, and pushed against Hotch's body. He kissed Hotch harder, trying to distract himself from his hand.

Hotch played with Reid, teasing him, feeling Reid's reactions. Reid started to get antsy. He kept expecting Hotch to do something, then he wouldn't.

Hotch turned Reid around and pushed him into the kitchen area, and bent him over the counter. Reid tried to ready himself. He couldn't control his breathing, and his face felt hot.

Hotch pulled Reid's boxers off, and knelt behind him. Reid's heart raced, and he shut his eyes. Hotch spread Reid and started licking him intensely, sliding his tongue around, pushing into him.

Reid moaned loudly. "Hotch." He gasped. His knees went weak. Hotch pushed harder into him, caressing his hips and waist with his hands. Reid's body went crazy. He moaned and shook, embarrassed for Hotch to see him like this. He took deep, shaky breaths.

Hotch stood suddenly and slammed his dick into Reid and pulled his hair so he was looking at him when he entered. Reid gasped loudly and his body tensed.

"Hotch." Reid huffed. "Stop."

Hotch leaned against Reid's body, pushing into him, and whispered in his ear. "No." He started thrusting hard and deep, but slowly, listening to Reid grunt and moan each time. He kissed Reid's neck, and throat, after each thrust.

"How do you feel?" Hotch whispered in his ear. Reid shuddered, and Hotch sank himself deeper in.

Reid couldn't answer. His mind was mush. His body was on fire, and wouldn't quit tingling. It felt amazing.

Hotch pulled out. Reid whimpered, panting, trying to slow his breathing. Hotch unlatched his hands, but didn't take the cuffs off. He grabbed Reid's collar and pulled him to the bed. He pushed him back onto it, and climbed on top of him.

Hotch pushed his body against Reid's and kissed him slowly. Reid tried to calm down. Hotch pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Reid. "You ready?"

"For what?" Reid huffed.

"For this." Hotch was still mostly dressed, and still had his pants on. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. Reid couldn't see what it was. Hotch pushed it into him suddenly.

Reid tried to pull away, but Hotch held him down. He pushed it all the way inside of him, then pushed a button on something else in his hand. Reid felt something inside of him start buzzing. He gasped and held onto Hotch tightly.

"What.... Is... That?" Reid huffed.

"A vibrator." Hotch kissed Reid and pushed himself in all the way, pushing the buzzing feeling further in. Reid moaned loudly and his body writhed. He panted hard, shaking. "Fuck, Hotch. Stop." Reid moaned.

Hotch slowly pushed himself in and out, feeling Reid move to accept him each time. He loved watching Reid squirm. He thrust hard and fast once, making Reid moan and push his head back against the pillow.

"More." Reid panted.

Hotch was shocked. He smiled and went to town. Reid wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist and dug his nails into Hotch's back as he was ravaged.

"Harder." Reid moaned.

Hotch obliged, and picked up speed. Reid grabbed Hotch's hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss, and Hotch felt Reid's body tense.

"Fuck... Fuck me." Reid groaned loudly as he came, and Hotch rammed him hard, panting heavily. Hotch didn't stop. He kept right on. Reid relaxed a bit, exhausted, and let Hotch have him.

After awhile, Hotch pulled out, and turned Reid over. He laid him on his stomach, and entered him again. Reid moaned softly. Hotch moved on top of him like a wave, pushing him down with his thrusts. Reid groaned, unable to think. Hotch leaned over and whispered in Reid's ear. "Do you want to ride me again?"

Reid's body caught fire again. He remembered how good it felt last time. He nodded. Hotch pulled out and laid on his back. Reid laid there, catching his breath.

"Reid, you ready?" Hotch grabbed his hair and pulled him up onto all fours. "Hurry, before I change my mind and fuck you just like that."

Reid blushed, and hesitantly moved over Hotch to straddle him. He grabbed Hotch and put it in, sitting slowly, groaning as it went in. The buzzing feeling moved further in, as he took it all. Hotch grabbed Reid's waist, and bucked, throwing him off balance. Reid leaned forward and caught himself with his hands on Hotch's chest.

Reid whimpered, breathing hard, and rocked his hips once. He moaned, afraid to move again. He didn't want to come again so soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Hotch asked.

"How good this feels." Reid sighed. He lifted his hips. He moaned, feeling Hotch leave an emptiness inside of him. He lowered his hips slowly, and bit his lip as Hotch filled him back up.

"Go faster." Hotch ordered, grabbing Reid's wrists and holding them on his chest.

Reid moaned, and started to move more quickly, rocking his hips each time he pushed down. Hotch grabbed Reid and started stroking him.

Reid moaned loudly and started to move faster.

"Hotch." Reid panted. Hotch stroked him faster, feeling the buildup start. He stopped, and got up, pushing Reid off of him. He pushed Reid down, on his stomach, and bound his hands behind his back again. He went to the bag and grabbed more things.

Reid was a mess. He wanted to come so bad, and he could still feel the buzzing inside him.

Hotch came back and Reid felt him push something cold and hard and big into him. Reid gasped as it slid in, and panted several times.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly, it started buzzing too. Reid groaned and squirmed, starting to shake again. Hotch turned him over. His face was red and he was sweaty. Hotch kissed him hard, then kissed his neck.

Then he grabbed Reid's dick. Reid felt pressure in the tip, then something went inside. Reid gasped and arched his back, followed by a long loud groan.

"What... Was..... That?" Reid asked breathlessly.

Hotch smiled, and went down on him. Reid tried not to scream. He pushed against the bed with his legs, trying to relieve the pressure. Hotch sucked vigorously, making Reid go nuts. He wouldn't stop shaking and grunting, trying to come, but he couldn't.

"Hotch, take it out, please." Reid begged, gasping.

Hotch grabbed the vibrator and started thrusting it in and out of him as he continued sucking him.

This time Reid couldn't hold his voice back, so Hotch grabbed his throat and squeezed. Reid's body writhed. Hotch took Reid into his throat.

Reid felt his body tense, and all at once, Hotch slammed the vibrator all the way into him, pulled the plug out of his front with his teeth, and then moved up to kiss him to stifle his scream as he came. His body exploded, and he groaned loudly and kissed Hotch desperately, breathing so hard he was getting dizzy.

"Do you need to pee?" Hotch asked suddenly.

Reid gave him a weird look. "No. Why?"

Hotch put the plug back in and took the big vibrator out and put himself back in. Reid moaned again, exhausted. Hotch was getting tired too. He fucked Reid intensely for several minutes, kissing him passionately and holding his hair tightly so he looked at him the whole time.

"Reid, you're amazing." Hotch gasped and then rammed into Reid harshly as came, making Reid grunt. He thrust several more times until he was done. He pulled out and put the big vibrator back in.

"I'll take those out in the morning." Hotch kissed Reid roughly. "I have a ball gag, and I'll put it on you if you ask me to take them out before morning."

Hotch rolled over to go to sleep.

Reid felt like he was going to burst. He wanted to come again, so bad. He tried to ignore it. He hoped he'd get tired enough to fall asleep despite all the things Hotch put in him. He tried to get comfortable. Hotch was already asleep. Reid couldn't stop squirming, and he was too hot and needed to pee. His whole backside was buzzing, sending tingles through his body. His dick throbbed, and he needed to come. After awhile, he couldn't take it anymore. He kicked Hotch. "What?" Hotch said, groggily. "I need to pee." Reid whispered. Hotch remembered what he'd done to Reid, and smiled. "Oh." Hotch got up and helped Reid stand. Reid leaned into Hotch, shaking and panting. Hotch was getting hard all over again. He helped Reid walk to the bathroom, and pulled the plug out. Reid moaned and leaned against Hotch as he took it out.

When he was done, Hotch slowly pushed it back in, and Reid groaned painfully, then panted. Hotch laughed. He pulled it back out a little, and Reid stumbled. He pushed it back in, and Reid almost collapsed. He turned it inside him, and Reid groaned. "Stop." Reid huffed. Hotch stood behind Reid and took the vibrator out again. "I'm going to fuck you again, then I'll take it out. Ok?" Hotch whispered into his ear.

"Yes, please." Reid begged. Hotch slammed into him, and pushed him against the wall and ravaged him. Reid moaned loudly and pushed himself back against Hotch. He wanted to feel him inside of him. "Fuck me." Reid gasped. Hotch grabbed his hair and pushed his head against the wall and gave it to him hard. Reid moaned and breathed hard, wishing he could come. Hotch reached around and started stroking Reid, and he knew he was about to come. Reid pushed harder against Hotch, taking it as hard as he could, and Hotch grabbed his throat and squeezed hard, and pulled the plug out as he slammed into him and came. Reid couldn't breathe, as he came intensely, with Hotch's hand around his throat. Reid fell to his knees, gasping.

Hotch knelt down by him. "You ok?" Hotch gasped. Reid nodded. Hotch released Reid's hands. Reid turned around and wrapped his arms around Hotch and kissed him desperately. Hotch kissed him back, then pulled away. "Woah." Hotch laughed, surprised. "What's gotten into you?"

"You." Reid huffed and kissed Hotch harder and pushed him down. "That was so much fun." Reid panted. He leaned against Hotch on the bathroom floor. He would've fallen asleep like that, but Hotch got them up and in the bed. He held Reid to his chest, and they slept soundly.


	13. Who's Eating Spencer Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes good headway in the case. 
> 
> Reid and Hotch start to form a bond. 
> 
> Reid and Morgan strengthen their friendship.
> 
> IDK what else to say lol. But, I can't remember what last name I gave to Anthony. I'll try to find it, but if anyone remembers, and wants to comment it, I'd appreciate it lol. Face palm. I should have paid more attention XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!!!

Reid woke up sore and groggy. Hotch was already up and making coffee. Reid could smell it. He blushed, and hid his head under the blanket, remembering last night.

"Holy shit." Reid thought. He swallowed hard and tried to calm his heart and control his breathing.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Hotch walked over and gently pulled the blanket back and looked at Reid, grinning. "Here, coffee." Hotch offered him a cup.

Reid slowly sat up and took it. "Thanks." He sipped it carefully.

Hotch sat at the table and drank his own cup. "How do you feel?" Hotch asked, concern evident in his voice.

Reid thought about it. Other than being a little sore, and tired, he felt ok.

"I feel fine." Reid said evenly, trying to hide his shyness.

"That might change when you try to stand." Hotch was going to help him with that, just in case.

Reid gave a confused look. "Why?"

Hotch just laughed softly. "Come on, let's find out." Hotch took Reid's coffee and set it on the table.

Reid sat up and winced, but kept going. He moved to where he was sitting at the edge of the bed, and Hotch was ready to help him stand.

Reid stood, and his legs felt weak, and his back hurt. He stumbled and Hotch held him up.

"It's ok, you just need to stretch and stimulate your muscles. I got you." Hotch said.

Reid buried his head in Hotch's chest to hide his face, which was hot and red. He breathed hard, trying to catch his breath.

After a minute, Reid looked up at Hotch. "How'd you sleep?" Reid asked.

"Great." Hotch grinned. "Thanks to you." Hotch was playful, but it yanked at his heart that Reid would ask him that at this moment. He was concerned about Hotch, when he was the one who could barely stand, at the moment.

"Good." Reid hugged Hotch and supported more of his own weight.

Hotch was really enjoying being embraced by Reid. He wished it could always be this easy.

"I think I'm good now." Reid shakily pulled back from Hotch. "I need to shower."

"So do I, and it could be dangerous for you to shower alone in this state. Let me help." Hotch said in all seriousness.

Reid blushed.

"I don't blame you for thinking it's a ploy, but I promise, I don't want to make things worse for you, I just want to help." Hotch let go of Reid briefly, to show him he needed the help. Reid stood, but stumbled again when he tried to take a step.

Hotch caught him. "Let me help." Hotch helped him into the shower.

Hotch got the shower started, and undressed. He got in, and then he helped Reid get in.

They managed to wash off without any difficulty, and Hotch helped Reid stretch in the hot water, and get his muscles working.

"Try not to sit still for too long today." Hotch explained. "The stiffness will come back." Hotch held Reid, watching the water run over his face.

Reid leaned against Hotch and enjoyed the warmth. "Ok." He muttered. "How do you know all this?" He wondered. 

"I looked into it, so I could help make this as easy on you as possible." Hotch answered.

"Oh." Reid blushed.

"We better get going." Hotch gently pushed Reid back.

Reid suddenly grabbed Hotch and kissed him, hard at first, then eased into a gentler, slower kiss. Hotch grabbed Reid's hair and kissed him back, holding him tightly. Then Hotch pulled back, and Reid panted, chewing on his lower lip.

"Reid, trust me. You don't want to do it again right now. You need rest." Hotch chuckled.

Reid blushed. "I know."

"Let's get going." Hotch helped Reid finish getting ready.

Reid felt much better after the shower. He rode to work with Hotch. He tried to avoid Morgan for as long as possible, because he always seemed to notice everything.

Soon, everyone was at the conference table, ready to start a new day.

"Ok, everyone, today we have a lot to do. Morgan and Reid are working on figuring out the UnSub's plan. Rossi and I are going to try to locate Lucas and talk to him. JJ and Prentiss, try to talk to Rebecca again." Hotch finished quickly and they were off.

Morgan called Garcia. "Hey, baby girl. I need something from you."

"Tell me something I don't already know." Garcia replied playfully.

"Reid knows nothing about marijuana?" Morgan laughed.

"What!? Boy Wonder, who knows everything? You're kidding, right?" Garcia laughed.

"No, I'm not." Morgan chuckled.

"Wow." Garcia gasped.

"Hey, I didn't know anything. Now, I probably know more about it than you do." Reid was defensive.

"Yeah, you probably do, but knowing about it, and understanding it, are two different things." Morgan laughed.

Reid knew he had a point. He didn't really care, though.

"So, what is it you need, my main man?" Garcia got back on track.

"I need to know when and where Andrew's company is going to be during the Cannabis Cup, and if possible, I need to know exactly where he and his kids are going to be." Morgan explained.

"Roger that. Coming to you at light speed." Garcia clacked away at the keyboard. "It is being sent to you right.... Now."

"Thanks, I can always count on you." Morgan smiled.

"Of course you can." Garcia grinned. "Bye, babe."

"Bye, Garcia." Morgan hung up.

"You two are so weird." Reid laughed.

Morgan laughed and shook his head, and they started putting everything together and tried to figure out what it all meant.

Hotch and Rossi headed to Andrew's office to start tracking down Lucas. He didn't have an address on file, which was common for trimmers, who were often transients, travelling state to state, doing odd jobs, but usually looking for trimming jobs.

They arrived and the bald security guard answered the door.

"Hello, again. We're here to speak to Andrew." Rossi stated.

"Hold on." The man went to let Andrew know.

A minute later, Andrew greeted them at the door and let them in.

"It's good to see you again so soon, Dave." Andrew smiled.

"Same to you, Andrew. This is my colleague, SSA Aaron Hotchner. We call him Hotch." Rossi introduced them.

"What would you prefer?" Andrew asked Hotch.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Hotch smiled. Rossi had explained what a nice man Andrew was. Hotch was happy to finally meet him.

"Well, you can call me Andrew." He smiled. "How can I help you today, fellas?"

"We have a new lead, and he works for you. We were wondering if you could help us find him. He doesn't have an address on file. His name is Lucas Vaughn in your records, but at the moment, his legal name is Lucas Thieren." Rossi explained.

"The name does sound familiar, but Charlotte would know more about him than I would. Would you like me to call her?" Andrew offered.

"That would be great, thanks." Hotch replied.

Andrew called his daughter. They spoke for a minute, and Andrew hung up.

"She said he's at work. She's going to send him up here." Andrew said.

"Thank you." Rossi said.

They BS'ed for a bit until the security guard let Lucas in.

He paused when he saw Hotch and Rossi.

"What's going on?" He looked panicked.

"These are my friends, Agents Rossi and Hotch." Andrew explained. "They just need to talk to you."

"What about?" Lucas was nervous.

"We just need to know about Rebecca Green, and how you two know each other." Rossi made it sound like no big deal.

"She was my foster sister when I was a young teenager." Lucas seemed defensive.

"You're not under arrest, but we'd like you to come to the station for a formal interview." Hotch stated.

"Do I have to? I'm working." Lucas tried to make an excuse.

"Though you're not under arrest, we can hold you without reason for 24 hrs, so it would be good if you chose to cooperate and you could leave after the interview's over." Rossi explained.

"Ok, fine." Lucas begrudgingly agreed.

JJ and Prentiss went to Rebecca's apartment. They knocked, and she answered.

"Hello, Rebecca. I'm SSA Prentiss, and this is SSA Jareau, we're here to follow up on the conversation you had with our colleagues previously." Emily introduced themselves.

"Ok." Rebecca seemed annoyed.

"Can you come with us?" JJ asked.

"I guess. Am I in trouble?" Rebecca asked.

"No, we just need some more information." Prentiss assured her.

They headed back to the precinct.

JJ and Prentiss walked Rebecca past the interrogation room Lucas was in, and into her own. They watched her reaction.

Rebecca sat down and JJ offered her something to drink. She asked for coffee.

JJ went to get it for her. She stopped by Prentiss. "Did you see her when she saw Lucas? She was spooked."

"Yeah. I saw." Prentiss agreed.

JJ returned with the coffee. "We would like to know about your relationship with Lucas."

"We knew each other when we were Young. We haven't seen each other in years, though." She lied.

"Really? Because your mom said he came to visit a couple years ago and that you two seemed close, so why don't you try telling us the truth." Prentiss said sternly.

"Ok, yeah. He stayed in touch with me once I became a teenager. We've been friends ever since. He understood what I was going through, and he was going through so much worse, bouncing from one fucked up home to another. We were there for each other." Rebecca explained.

"How often did you meet in person?" JJ asked.

"Whenever we could. Sometimes he'd be moved out of state for awhile." Rebecca answered.

"How did you guys stay in contact?" Prentiss asked.

"He'd write. Sometimes he'd call." Rebecca answered.

"Did your mom know?" Prentiss asked.

"No. If she answered the phone, he'd just talk to her like that was why he'd called. My mom never looked at my letters. She respected my privacy. I told her they were from a pen pal." Rebecca explained.

"Where does Lucas stay, now?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. He's homeless. He says he does fine, though. I've offered to let him stay with me. Daniel was fine with it, too, but when Lucas refused, we turned the spare bedroom into an office for my school work." Rebecca elaborated.

"What do you guys do when you meet up?" Prentiss asked.

"Talk, go out to eat, see movies, normal stuff." Rebecca was hiding something.

"What do you guys do at the hotel?" Prentiss pushed.

"What?" Rebecca asked, shocked.

"Our tech analyst found that the fake name you used to apply at your father's business has been being used to rent a hotel room several times a month since the beginning of last year. So, what do you guys do?" Prentiss reiterated.

"How did you know Lucas was there?" Rebecca asked.

"You just told us." Prentiss smirked.

"You can't tell Daniel." Rebecca looked guilty.

"So you're just using Daniel?" JJ asked.

"No. I mean, I don't mean to, I know he loves me, and I love him, too. It's just, Lucas is the one." Rebecca explained.

"Does Lucas feel the same way?" Prentiss asked.

"Of course. He'd do anything for me." Rebecca replied.

"Would he kill for you?" JJ asked.

"What? No. I mean, it's just an expression." Rebecca acted offended.

"Ok." Prentiss backed off.

"Is that all?" Rebecca asked.

"I guess so. You're free to go." Prentiss said.

"Thanks." Rebecca said, not so appreciatively, and left.

"Should we have let her go? Shouldn't we hold her?" JJ asked Prentiss.

"We still don't have any physical evidence, and her life revolves around getting revenge on her father. She's not going anywhere." Prentiss assured her.

"I hope you're right, and that we get her in time." JJ said.

Rossi and Hotch were in the next room talking to Lucas. They'd already gotten much of the same information.

"Lucas, if you and Rebecca love each other, how do you feel about her living with Daniel?" Rossi asked.

"Ha, that virgin? He's nothing. Rebecca humors him to get his support, but they don't ever sleep together. He's so obsessed with her that he doesn't even realize, or maybe he just doesn't care, that he's being played." Lucas answered arrogantly.

"Then, if Daniel was fine with you moving in, why did you refuse?" Hotch asked.

"I hate being inside. I live out in the real world. Plus, I couldn't stand being around Daniel that much." Lucas scoffed.

"What do you think of Big Red?" Rossi asked.

"That dog's great. He's a beast. Rebecca lets me borrow him when I have special jobs he can help with." Lucas grinned.

"What kind of special jobs?" Rossi asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lucas smirked.

"Yes, actually. And you can stay in here as long as you want, my friend." Rossi reminded him.

"You know, just running stuff to customers, tracking down defaulters, that kind of thing." Lucas answered.

"Do you know how Rebecca got Big Red?" Hotch asked.

"We found him on the side of the road one day when we were hitchhiking." Lucas said.

"Rebecca never told us you were with her that day." Rossi was serious.

"I like to keep her company when she's traveling, to keep her safe." Lucas answered.

"Big Red belonged to a man named Anthony, who was married to Charlotte, Rebecca's sister. He died in a suspiciously unsuspicious car accident that day. On that road. With Copper, his dog, who you now refer to as Big Red." Rossi explained.

"Well, I don't know about all that. I do know we found him wandering on the road, and just assumed he'd been abandoned." Lucas smirked.

"You didn't bother to even try to find out if he was just lost?" Hotch asked.

"No. Dogs get abandoned there all the time." Lucas shrugged.

"Charlotte told us that she talked to her husband that morning, and he had mentioned wanting to pick up a female hitchhiker, but he never mentioned a man was with her." Rossi stated.

"Maybe it was some other girl. A lot of hitchhiking goes on here." Lucas suggested.

"I doubt that very much, Mr.... Thieren? Or is it Vaughn?" Rossi asked.

"It's officially Thieren, now." Lucas said.

"Why haven't you updated your information at work? How do you get paid?" Hotch asked.

"Cash. And there's no need. This was a temporary job. I'll be done there, soon." Lucas smiled.

"Why's that?" Rossi asked.

"After Cannabis Cup, I'm going to California for the summer. Good weather, great weed, greater babes." Lucas sighed happily.

"What about Rebecca?" Hotch asked.

"We always stay in touch. She's knows I'll be back in the fall." Lucas answered.

"Ok, Mr. Thieren, I think that's all we need for now. Thank you for your help." Rossi dismissed him, and he skedaddled.

"How much you wanna bet the real reason he's going to be done with this job soon, has something to do with Andrew and Rebecca?" Hotch asked.

"Everything I own." Rossi answered.

Everyone went to see how Morgan and Reid were doing.

They'd gotten word that a new body had been found in Nederland. Next, they expected one to show up in Golden.

"Do you two have anything yet?" Hotch asked.

"I have a list of times, dates, and locations where Andrew and his kids are going to be during Cannabis Cup. They're one of this year's finalists for top new unique strain, "Colorado Crush."" Morgan started.

"That's the strain we found on the bodies." Rossi interjected. "Why didn't Andrew mention it?"

"Because he didn't know yet. They just released the list this morning." Reid explained.

"So what can we expect?" Hotch asked.

"The next locations are in Golden, until the 20th, when they'll be at the main event at a venue called Cannabis Cup on 58th street in Denver." Reid replied.

"Do we know how they're going to attack?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet. The victims were all killed by a single stab wound, left to bleed out. I don't know if they'll use that same MO. They might use guns, which would be easier and more effective in a situation like that. They want to make a statement. Rebecca wants her revenge, and Lucas likely just wants the thrill." Reid speculated.

"Ok, I'll alert the security at those locations and tell them what to look out for." Hotch decided.

"Reid, Morgan, good work so far. Next I want you two to work with Garcia and try to figure out how they're going to get into these locations. They know we're onto them, so they won't likely enter as civilians. Lucas works for Andrew, so that might be something to start with." Hotch continued.

"Ok, boss." Morgan replied.

JJ and Prentiss, get in touch with Charlotte. Ask her about there being a man with Rebecca when she last spoke to Anthony. Also, let her know about Lucas and have her keep a close eye on him." Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir." Prentiss answered.

"Rossi and I are going to look at the crime scene, and try to find where Lucas hangs out and see if we can connect him to the crime scenes." Hotch finished, and they were off.

Reid and Morgan got to work.

After awhile, Reid got up and got some coffee. He came back and worked for awhile. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. He came back and worked for awhile again. Then he got up again.

"Reid!" Morgan snapped. "You're driving me nuts, man. What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Reid tried to play dumb.

"You've been getting up and walking around like every 15 minutes." Morgan pointed out.

"Sorry. Must be too much coffee." Reid shrugged.

"There's no such thing for you." Morgan laughed, slightly annoyed.

Reid couldn't sit still. Not just because he didn't want to let the soreness and stiffness creep back in, but because he was having a hard time keeping the thoughts from creeping back in. "Sorry." Reid muttered, and sat back down.

Morgan sighed and shook his head.

About thirty minutes later, Reid's leg wouldn't stop shaking, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get up. He stood.

"Dammit, Reid." Morgan exclaimed and Reid jumped.

Morgan laughed apologetically. "Sorry."

"I just need to go to the bathroom." Reid muttered.

"Yeah, that's fine. Of course. Go ahead, I'm sorry, kid." Morgan sat back down.

"Thanks." Reid snipped sarcastically, and left.

Morgan sighed and shook his head again, getting back to work.

Rossi and Hotch arrived at the crime scene. They searched around and didn't find anything helpful. No dog prints this time, either.

They started walking around town, asking people about Lucas, showing his picture around. A lot of the homeless knew him, but didn't know where he was. One guy said he was probably at work.

Eventually, they came across a guy named Ed. He was dirty and a bit cooky, but he said he talked to Lucas all the time.

"Ed, did you ever see this dog with Lucas?" Hotch showed Ed the picture.

"Oh, yeah. He loves that dog. I've seen him walking him around at night a few times." Ed replied.

"What about on the nights before the murders?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Ed said. "It's hard to remember."

"Did Lucas ever act strange, or, stranger than usual?" Rossi asked.

"Well, his moods could change a lot, but I thought it was strange, this one night, we were camping together at twenty seven and a half, and he was real quiet." Ed began.

"Wait, twenty seven and a half?" Hotch stopped him.

"Yeah, it's one of the most popular camp sites. You go right, just outta Ned, and drive until you're about a half mile past mile marker 27." Ed explained.

Hotch nodded. "Continue."

"Like I said, he was real quiet. He kept cleaning his knife, obsessively. It was creepy. He wouldn't talk to me, so I just went to bed." Ed finished.

"Can you show us this campsite?" Rossi asked.

"Sure, if I can get a ride." Ed replied.

"Of course." Rossi led him to the car, and opened the back door for him.

"Ok, just go left here, and head outta town. Take a right at the fork, and keep going until you see mile marker 27. I'll let you know when the turn's comin' up. It's real easy to miss if you don't know what you're looking for." Ed said.

Soon, they arrived. It was a narrow dirt road, that went steeply down hill to a puddle then back uphill next to a big boulder. There were rocks in the road, and a tree laying across it up the hill. Hotch decided they'd best just park there.

"Is it far?" Rossi asked.

"No, just over that there hill." Ed said. They got out and followed Ed.

"Does Lucas camp here often?" Hotch asked.

"When he visits Ned, yeah. Sometimes he sleeps in the stairwells of the parking garage near Pearl Street in Boulder, which is another common spot for us to camp. We call the upper levels heaven, because it's cooler at night. The lower levels get hot in the summer, so we call it hell." Ed explained.

"Is he staying here now?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, showed up a couple nights ago." Ed said. "Here it is."

"This is Lucas's tent?" Hotch asked.

"Yep. There's probably nothing in there. You take all your stuff with you, or it'll get stolen." Ed explained.

Rossi looked inside. There was a bag full of old letters.

"They're from Rebecca." Rossi opened one and skimmed it. "Where's Reid when you need him?" Rossi said absent mindedly.

"Let's take them for evidence." Hotch said.

"What's this?" Rossi asked, handing Hotch a vial of clear liquid.

"Not sure. We'll have the lab run it. My guess is it's the pheromone." Hotch said. "Let's search the surrounding area. Maybe he has a spot where hides things." Hotch suggested.

They searched for awhile, then Ed thought of something.

"Hey, you know, there's a spot Lucas goes to at night. I always assumed he was taking a leak, or something, but maybe it's what you guys are looking for." Ed offered. "Follow me."

They followed Ed, and found a lump in the ground. You'd never notice it if you weren't looking for it. Rossi grabbed a stick and poked at it, moving the foliage away. It was another bag.

Hotch grabbed a glove out of his pocket, and put it on. He opened the bag, and it was full of random things; gloves, beanies, jewelry, bandanas, keys. They took the whole bag with them and returned to the car.

"Thanks for your help, Ed." Rossi handed him a 100. "Where would you like us to drop you off?"

"Oh, just where you found me would be great." Ed said.

"No problem." Rossi followed him back to the car, and they went back to Nederland.

JJ and Prentiss went to see Charlotte again. The guards led them back to the office, and Charlotte greeted them. 

"I wish I could say I was happy to see you two again." Charlotte smiled.

"Yeah, us too." JJ agreed. "We just need to ask you about an employee, Lucas Vaughn." JJ showed her a picture. 

"Oh, yeah. He's a good worker. Not a real friend oriented guy though." Charlotte said. "He's working now. Should I go get him for you?" 

"No, thank you. We've already spoken with him. We need you to keep an eye on him and let us know if you notice anything odd about his behavior. Can you do that?" Prentiss asked. 

"Well, yeah, I guess. But why?" Charlotte was concerned. 

"He claims he was with Rebecca the day she got Copper. We don't know anything for certain yet, but he may be involved in this. Make sure to keep your guards close, and inform them of the situation. Try to watch Lucas, but don't make it obvious." JJ explained. 

"What? He never mentioned anyone else. Why?" Charlotte asked, baffled. 

"We don't know. We're trying to figure it out. Is there anything you can think of that might be helpful?" JJ asked. 

"No. Other than what I already said. Lucas shows up on time, does good work, and leaves. He doesn't stick around or chat, though." Charlotte finished. 

"Ok, well, thanks again, Charlotte. Call as soon as you think you have anything. And be careful." Prentiss made sure she understood that was. 

"Ok, I will." Charlotte led them out. 

Everyone was back at the precinct, and Hotch and Rossi submitted their evidence to be processed. 

They convened at the conference table once again. 

"Let's see where we're at." Hotch began. "Morgan, Reid, you start." 

"Lucas works in the nursery area, where the young plants are started. He's not going to be involved in the events through his job, as far as we can tell." Reid began. 

"That does explain how he got the immature buds, though." Rossi added. 

"Right. It's taking me awhile to put this all together, but I should be able to figure something out tomorrow." Reid finished. 

"Ok, good. JJ and Prentiss?" Hotch asked. 

"We talked to Charlotte and filled her in. All she had to say was that Lucas is a good worker, but keeps to himself. She's going to keep an eye on him and contact us if she sees anything worth mentioning." Prentiss said. 

"Ok, good. Rossi and I are waiting for the evidence to process. We should know more tomorrow. Let's call it a day and pick this back up tomorrow." Hotch concluded. 

Everyone headed out, except Hotch, Morgan, and Reid. 

"Who you ridin' with?" Morgan whispered to Reid. 

"I don't know." Reid shrugged. "You, I guess, if you want." 

"Of course I do, but...." He looked at Hotch, who was coming back from saying his goodbyes to the rest of the team. 

"If he doesn't say anything, I'll go with you." Reid shrugged. 

"Hey, good work, you two. Reid, you need a ride?" Hotch asked casually. 

Reid panicked. Now he had to choose. He froze. 

"No?" Hotch looked at him questioningly.

"No......?" Reid said, unsure. He looked at Morgan. 

"I already offered to drive him." Morgan jumped in. 

"Ok. That's all you had to say, Reid." Hotch said, like it was no big deal. 

Reid was relieved. "Ok, see ya, then." Reid got up and went with Morgan. 

"Reid, I hate to keep nagging, but it's hard not to wonder what he has over you." Morgan said when they got out to the car. 

"He doesn't have anything over me. If anything, I have something over him." Reid was dismissive. 

"That's not how it looks from where I'm standing." Morgan said. 

"Well, that's how it is. Can we talk about something else, please?" Reid asked. 

"Ok. How are you, otherwise." Morgan asked. 

"I'm good. What about you?" Reid responded. 

"I'm glad you're better, so, I'm pretty good, I guess. As long as you really are better." Morgan answered. 

Reid shook his head and sighed, smiling. "You can't talk about anything else, can you?" 

"Sorry." Morgan laughed. "Consider it dropped. For the night." 

"Thanks." Reid glared. 

"We're here. You wanna come over for a bit? Or are you expecting company?" Morgan asked. 

"I thought you were dropping it." Reid teased. 

"I'm not trying to talk about it, just asking a pertinent question. It's not my fault he's been over there every night." Morgan said. 

"No he hasn't." Reid was defensive.

"Yes he has." Morgan laughed. 

"Not the night before last." Reid insisted. 

"Oh, excuse me. One night. And he actually did go to your room, it just wasn't for very long." Morgan pointed out. 

"And didn't I ask you to stop spying on me?" Reid said, annoyed that they were still talking about it. 

"There's a difference between spying, and noticing." Morgan said. 

"You sure seem to 'notice' a lot through your peephole." Reid complained. 

"Oh, come on. Can you really be that upset about me being worried about my friend?" Morgan asked. 

"I'm not upset. I just want to talk about something else." Reid said. "You know what? I'll agree to come over, if you promise we'll talk about something else." 

"But that's why I wanted you to come over, so we could talk about it." Morgan teased. Reid looked pissed, and Morgan busted up laughing. "I'm joking, man, relax. Ok, I promise, I promise." Morgan tried to stop laughing. 

"It's not funny." Reid stifled a smile. "Ok. Fine, I'll come over. But once you bring up Hotch again, I'm leaving." 

"To go see Hotch?" Morgan had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. 

"Do you really not want me to come over?" Reid asked sarcastically. 

"No, no, I do. Really. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." Morgan grabbed Reid's shoulder as they walked to his room, trying to stop his laughter. Reid didn't think it was funny, but Morgan's laughter was hard not to crack a smile at. At least he was happy. 

Hotch watched them walk together, laughing. He decided tonight he'd let Reid be, and have a normal night. He sent Reid a text. 

Reid's phone buzzed shortly after entering Morgan's room. 

"Is it...." Morgan began and without looking, Reid put his hand on Morgan's forehead and pushed him away, saying, "Don't even start." 

Morgan staggered back, laughing still. "Ok. Hey, I'll get some drinks." 

"Ok." Reid said and read the text. 

"Hey, have fun tonight. We'll take a break this time. See you tomorrow ;)." 

Reid was simultaneously relieved, and anxious about what tomorrow would be like. He decided not to think about it, and just be in the moment and enjoy hanging out with Morgan. Reid replied. "Ok. Thanks :)."

They drank and watched TV and talked, like regular old buddies. At least, as regular as you can get, being friends with Reid. 


	14. Bump in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some surprises in store for you guys. :)  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! (It gets intense. There's your warning.)
> 
> The case starts to come together, and so do other things. :D
> 
> Reid and Hotch continue learning about Hotch's condition, and how to deal with it. 
> 
> Morgan tries to keep Reid close enough to find out what's going on, without raising too much suspicion.

Reid woke up on Morgan's couch, slightly hungover. Morgan was the only person he'd ever get too drunk with. He didn't really have any other reasons to drink, besides a glass of wine with dinner when the team ate out together, or other similar situations.

Morgan was already showering, so Reid went back to his room to get ready.

He stopped when he entered the hallway, and stared at Hotch's door, wondering if he was still in there, and how he'd slept. Then he snapped out of it, and went to his room.

At 7:15 there was a knock at his door. Reid went to answer it, and stopped. Suddenly, he realized he was hoping it was Hotch. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, and opened the door confidently. It was Morgan.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked confused, almost, disappointed.

Morgan was tempted to tease him, but instead, decided not to.

"He'll be at the precinct." Morgan tried to comfort him.

"What?" Reid snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm fine. Just tired." Reid forced a yawn and slid past Morgan and headed out.

Morgan sighed, smiling. He closed Reid's door and followed him.

They were driving through a heavy rainstorm. Because of where Boulder sits, right at the base of a canyon in the Rockies, the weather was psychotic. It would be sunny and hot, then downpour torrentially for about 10 minutes, then stop, and dry up in 20 minutes. They were having a downpour at the moment. Everyone waited it out in their cars when they got to the precinct.

"Is there a reason Hotch is ignoring you?" Morgan finally asked.

"What? He's not ignoring me. And even if he was, why would I care?" Reid snapped.

"Then, why do you?" Morgan smirked.

"I don't." Reid almost pouted. "And besides, he's not ignoring me."

"Then quit overthinking it. I can see the hamster spinning its wheels up there." Morgan chuckled.

"My hamster never stops spinning." Reid laughed.

"There ya go." Morgan smiled. "Talk to him." Morgan said as he got out. The rain had quit, and there was a double rainbow in the sky.

Everyone was gathered and ready for their assignments.

"Ok, team, we need to start closing in on the resolution of this case, before the UnSubs can execute their plan. Today, we should get the letters back from evidence so we can go over them ourselves. We should also get the forensics results back from the bag of items we found in the ground, and the vial we found in Lucas's tent." Hotch began.

"In the meantime, Reid and Morgan will keep looking into possible ways for them to execute their final attack. JJ and Prentiss will help Reid with the letters. Rossi and I will go back out and see what else we can find on Lucas." Hotch concluded.

"Aye aye, captain." Rossi got up to join Hotch, and they left.

"Ok, Spence, how can we help until the letters arrive?" JJ asked. She hadn't spent much time with since Hotch had come back. She missed him.

"Honestly, maybe some fresh eyes would help with figuring out where and how they would likely enter the venue, and how they'll get any weapons in." Reid pushed a mountain of schematics and schedules and maps their way.

"Ok." JJ laughed at the amount of paper in front of her.

"We'll try our best." Prentiss sighed. She hated paperwork.

Hotch and Rossi hit the streets of Boulder and asked around about Lucas, Big Red, and the heaven and hell sleeping spots at the parking garage.

Most people either didn't know anything, didn't want to talk, or they were too out of it, whether it was a mental illness, or drugs.

Then Rossi spotted Ed. He went over to him. "Hey, Ed, how you doing?" Rossi smiled.

"I'm doing great, thanks to you." Ed smiled.

"You got a new jacket, I see. I like it." Rossi approved.

"And a haircut." Ed smoothed his thinning hair back.

"You look good. What brings you down here this fine morning?" Rossi asked.

"Oh, got bored of Ned. It's nice when you're looking for peace and quiet, but I wanted to come down and see the tourists and enjoy the nice weather. Boulder is so beautiful this time of year, before it gets too hot." Ed reminisced.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful." Rossi agreed.

"So, Mr. Secret Agent Man, what brings you here this fine after-morning?" Ed asked.

"Oh, still looking for clues pertaining to Lucas and Big Red. Any chance you wanna help out again?" Rossi asked. "We're looking for anyone who might tell us if they saw anything strange concerning Lucas in the last couple of weeks."

"Well, folk might be a little more willing to talk if they know you're cool with me. I could use a walk around the town, anyway." Ed offered.

"Thanks, Agent Hotchner and I really appreciate it." Rossi patted Ed's shoulder as they started walking.

Rossi and Hotch followed Ed. They were surprised by all the places he took them that were hidden in plain sight, just full of homeless people and travelers. They were also taken aback by how beautiful some of the areas were.

Rossi was amazed at how the tourist population and the homeless population meshed. There were dirty kids, street performers, spangers, (short for spare changers), and musicians all over Pearl Street. The tourists would stop and watch the performers and clap and give them money.

There was a man who rode a 6 foot tall unicycle and juggled, while giving a whole comedic performance involving his hat. There was a skinny African man who could fit inside a tiny box, and an old man with long peppered hair and beard, with a card board sign straight up asking for weed. Rossi chuckled and shook his head.

Eventually, Ed took them to a group of people who were hanging out on the lawn underneath the apple trees on the courthouse lawn on Pearl Street. They got to talking, and one tall lanky man named Skunk said he could tell them about something he'd seen. They took him to the side.

"Would you like to come grab a bite while we talk?" Rossi offered.

"Sure. Is Ed coming?" He asked.

"Of course." Rossi smiled. They went to a cafe just off of Pearl Street, where it was quieter.

"I appreciate your willingness to speak with us, Skunk. What would you like to talk about?" Rossi asked.

"Well, you said you were wondering about Lucas. I don't like him." Skunk began.

"And why's that?" Hotch asked.

"Well, he's always seemed off, to me. I keep him away from my girl. I'm good at reading people." Skunk replied.

"What's so off about him?" Rossi asked.

"I could never quite put my finger on it, but then I heard you asking if we'd seen him walking around with that dog, on the nights before those dead bodies showed up." Skunk continued.

"And what did you see?" Hotch asked.

"We were heading to heaven to sleep, and I saw him, across the street. He had the dog, and he was walking real fast and stealthy. The dog was sniffing all crazy like he was tracking something. I thought it was weird, but Lucas is weird. But when we got up to heaven, I stepped over to the edge of the roof, like I do on nice nights, to look out over the city, and have a cigarette. I heard a dumpster close, then Lucas and the dog booked it back the other way." Skunk finished.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Hotch asked.

"I thought he was dumpster diving. I didn't know there was a killer until a couple days ago. We don't watch the news much." Skunk answered.

"When did this occur?" Rossi asked.

Oh, about a week ago, I'd say. Maybe a little less. It's hard to keep track of the days when there isn't really a reason to." Skunk shrugged.

"Can you tell us what dumpster you think it was?" Rossi asked.

"I can take you there. Heaven is just right there, and the dumpster is around the corner from that." Skunk said.

They paid for the food and followed skunk. They got to the dumpster, and sure enough, it was one of the previous crime scenes.

"Thank you both, very much, for your time and cooperation." Rossi shook their hands, discreetly slipping them each a folded up 100, giving them a look saying to keep it quiet.

"You're very welcome, sir." Skunk smiled and ran off.

"Any time, boss." Ed smiled. "You know where to find me if you need anything else."

Hotch and Rossi headed back to the precinct.

JJ and Prentiss both had headaches and were pretty sure they were going to OD on caffeine. JJ regretted offering to help.

The letters had come back, so Reid read them as the others worked on everything else.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Prentiss held up two pieces of paper, comparing them.

"What?" Morgan asked, not seeing it.

Reid looked up from the letters. He saw it immediately.

"What? How did I miss that?" Reid got up to look closer.

"What?" Morgan and JJ both asked.

"Lucas is on the list of security details at the back entrance where the trucks will be delivering the showcases." Reid said.

"But I never saw his name on the list." Morgan said. "I've looked it over dozens of times.

"That's because he used one of his old names." Prentiss said.

"Or he already worked there before his name changed." Reid was thoughtful. "Morgan, can you have Garcia check how long he's worked there?" Reid asked.

"On it." Morgan dialed her up.

"Hey, sugar cakes, what can momma cook up for you today?" Garcia answered.

"How about a work history, sugar momma?" Morgan said playfully. "We need to know how long Lucas has worked for Sundown security in Denver, and check all of his previous last names."

Garcia got to work. "Does anyone else find it strange that this guy changes his last name so often?"

"Given his lifestyle, it looks like he used his foster families as an excuse, and it made him harder to track down." Morgan guessed.

"They should have stricter rules about that." Garcia complained. "Ok, so it looks like he got hired on about 6 months ago under the name Lucas Giapaldo."

"They probably had this planned before that point, then." Morgan said. "Thanks, PG."

"Of course." Garcia hung up.

"This means he has knowledge of this building and how the security operates. Even if he thinks his cover's blown, he'll have a back up plan." Reid said.

"We need some physical proof to bring these guys in. If we hold them for 24 hrs before then, they walk free, and our hands are tied until we get physical proof. But the longer we let them run free knowing we're onto them, the more time they have to disappear." JJ was concerned.

"I don't think they will. Like I said before, Rebecca is determined to do this." Prentiss interjected.

"I agree. We need something that ties one of them to the murders." Reid got up.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"To check on the progress with the evidence Hotch and Rossi brought in." Reid answered. He had a hunch about the bag full of stuff, and he wanted to know if he was right.

Hotch and Rossi returned while Reid was gone.

"How's it going?" Hotch asked.

They all filled each other in on their findings.

Then, Reid returned with the reports from evidence.

"Hey, what's it say?" Hotch asked as Reid walked by him and handed him the papers, which he'd already read on the way over.

"The vial contains Methyl p-hydroxybenzoate, and the belongings in the bag had DNA on them that matched almost all of the victims. Some items didn't have DNA, but prints, that matched the other victims." Reid said. "Trophies." He'd been right.

"Ok, we have proof, now, that Lucas is the killer. Let's find him and bring him in, and see if we can prove that Rebecca is the one organizing this all." Hotch said, leaving to let the local PD know.

Prentiss called Charlotte to see if Lucas was at work. She didn't answer. Then, Prentiss called Andy Jr, and he didn't answer either, so she called Andrew, and finally, he answered.

"Hello, Andrew Watkins, Secret of the Trade." He greeted her.

"Hello, Andrew. This is Agent Prentiss with the FBI. I just tried calling Charlotte and Andy Jr, but neither of them answered. Do you know where they are?" She asked.

"They should be at work. Let me try them." Andrew said. After a minute, he came back on the line. "I can't reach them either. Let me call security and see if they know where they are." Andrew put her on hold again. After a minute, he came back. "They haven't been seen since this morning, and one of my guards was just found stabbed. An ambulance has been called, he's still alive." Andrew sounded frightened.

"Sir, is there security around you right now?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, my door man." He answered.

"Stay with him, and stay where you are. Don't let anyone in. I'm on my way to get you." Prentiss hung up and told Rossi and Hotch. Rossi went with her.

They arrived and Andrew was allright. They escorted him safely back to the precinct where they filled him in on everything they'd learned.

"Lucas took my kids?" Andrew couldn't believe it. "Do you think they're ok?

"Yes." Reid answered. "They, Lucas and Rebecca, are probably holding them, to get at you. My guess is they're probably going to use them as hostages at Cannabis Cup, in the middle of the whole event, to send a message to you, sir." Reid finished.

"This is all my fault." Andrew started to cry.

"It is not your fault, Andrew." Rossi comforted him. "Rebecca and Lucas are damaged, they're unwell. That's not your fault."

"But I abandoned her." Andrew said, anguished.

"That was just the stressor. People who go on killing sprees like this were already predisposed before the stressor ever happened. If it hadn't been abandonment, it would have eventually been something else. You couldn't have known." Rossi assured him.

"Please, find my kids." Andrew took Rossi's hand.

"We will do everything in our power." Rossi promised him.

Hotch and Rossi went to help the police search for Rebecca and Lucas. Reid and the others stayed behind to try to pinpoint where they were most likely holding Charlotte and Andy.

Morgan got on the phone with Garcia and had her helping, too.

They went through a bunch of different places, but found nothing.

The team worked tirelessly into the night. They were tired, and not getting anywhere. Hotch decided to call it a night, and let the PD night shift continue searching. He called Morgan and had him put him on speaker phone, and dismissed the team for the night.

"We'll pick this back up in the morning. Goodnight, every one." Hotch hung up.

JJ approached Reid. "Hey, can I drive you? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"We worked together all day." Reid was confused.

"That's not 'seeing' someone. That's working." JJ asked.

"Yeah, sure." Reid agreed. He nodded at Morgan, who smiled back, and waved.

They got in the car and JJ turned to Reid. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess. You?" Reid replied.

"I'm good. Great, even. I've just missed you. You seem to be spending a lot of time with Hotch and Morgan lately. You wanna talk about what happened?" JJ asked, starting the car.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Reid asked, not realizing how obvious things had been before.

"Something happened. You think we didn't notice? You came in late, left early, you stormed out of work, you cried. You got really angry. I've never seen you that angry. Did you think I'd just forget?" JJ asked calmly.

"Oh." Reid couldn't get upset with her. He'd talked about it with Morgan a lot, but not JJ. She didn't deserve his attitude.

"Yeah, I guess I never did talk to you about it when all that was happening. I actually haven't told anyone. I know you've seen me with Morgan a lot lately. He nags me constantly to tell him." Reid said. "I just want you to know that, because I can't tell you, either. I don't want you to think I told Morgan and not you. I didn't tell anyone. It's personal, and it's going to stay that way." Reid finished. "No offense." He added.

"Oh, ok. None taken. I guess. So that's it? You're just not going to talk about it?" JJ asked.

"I do. With Hotch. And kind of with Morgan. Mostly he just asks a bunch of questions that I keep telling him I can't answer." Reid chuckled.

"What?" JJ smiled.

"Just, Morgan was being a butt yesterday. Even though it was annoying, it was pretty funny." Reid smiled.

"Well, you seem to be doing a lot better, so if you really don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. But you know, Morgan's a really good friend. You can talk to him about it if you ever need to. Me too." JJ placed her hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Thanks. You know, JJ, you're a really good friend, too." Reid smiled at her.

"So are you, Reid. We all care about you a lot." JJ added.

"I know." Reid looked out the window. "It means a lot to me. Even when it gets to be bothersome." Reid chuckled.

JJ punched him in the arm, playfully. "You little shit." She laughed, surprised he made such a joke.

"Ow." Reid acted offended. "What'd you do that for?"

JJ laughed again. "We're here, crybaby." She smirked at him as she got out.

He got out, rubbing his shoulder dramatically to make her feel bad.

"That's not going to work on me." She grabbed his arm and walked him to his room. "Goodnight, Spence." She kissed him on the cheek and went to her room.

Reid went into his room and got ready for bed. Earlier, he'd expected Hotch would come over, but since they'd worked so late, he assumed Hotch was going to prioritize getting rest for the case, over their, 'activities'.

Reid hoped tomorrow night wouldn't be bad, as a result.

Hotch was in the dark basement. The light hanging from the ceiling shone down on Reid. He was naked, and had his hands tied behind his back and his feet bound. He was hanging from the ceiling from a strap around his waist, one around his throat, and one around his ankles. There was a man standing behind him, between his legs, holding onto his waist, and fucking him, while another man was in front of him, fucking his face. Hotch approached him, holding a knife. He started to cut into his back, and Reid's muffled screams woke him up.

He was panting and sweating. This nightmare really disturbed him. He felt sick. He got up and took his shower. Eventually, he was able to fall back to sleep.

The next morning, the team wasted no time in getting back to work finding Charlotte and Andy. Reid and Hotch hadn't had a chance to talk, which bothered Reid. He kept himself distracted helping Morgan and the girls find likely places for Lucas and Rebecca to be holed up. 

Hotch and Rossi had talked to Daniel, and he didn't know where they were. They had Copper, too. Cannabis Cup was tomorrow. They were running out of time. 

Next, they needed to talk to Andrew about his warehouses. 

Rossi called him. 

"Hello, Andrew. It's Dave. Listen, we need to get into your warehouses and search them." 

"Oh, of course. I'll inform my guards right away." Andrew answered. 

"Thank you." Rossi said. "Is there anything you can tell me about your buildings that could help? Any basements, or anything?" 

"Oh." Andrew sounded embarrassed. "I'm so stupid for not thinking of this earlier. One of the nurseries has an old underground bomb shelter under it." 

"Which one?" Rossi asked. 

"Warehouse N13. In the Northeast corner of the property." Andrew answered. 

Hotch and Rossi had a SWAT team follow them there. 

After a bit of searching, they found some loose floorboards underneath a table. They moved the table and lifted the floorboards. There was the bunker door. 

They opened the door and found that somebody had recently been there, but they weren't there anymore. 

"This explains how he pulled it off with only one security guard seeing them." Rossi sighed. 

Hotch called the team. Morgan put him on speaker. 

"We found a bomb shelter where they were being held, but they're gone. They're on the move." Hotch said. "Get Garcia looking for them ASAP. The rest of you, contact Andrew and have him figure out if any company vehicles are unaccounted for. Contact the head of security at Sundown security and tell them what to be on the lookout for, then try to figure out where they might go next. They need somewhere to hide until sometime tomorrow." Hotch instructed. 

Prentiss called Andrew. He had his head of security looking into their company vehicle registry. 

"Agent Prentiss, my Head of security has just informed me that a utility van is missing. Plate is UV8A03." Andrew informed her. 

Prentiss gave the information to Garcia. 

Morgan called Sundown security and filled them in. 

Reid and JJ kept working on finding possible hiding places for a utility van and two hostages. 

Hotch and Rossi headed back to the precinct to help. 

Prentiss took it upon herself to call Rebecca's mom. 

She answered. "Hello?" 

"Mrs. Green, I need to know if there's anywhere in the Boulder area that means something to your daughter, some place secluded, or secret, that she goes to, to be alone?" Prentiss asked hurriedly. 

"Well, like I said, she doesn't stay in touch much. She never talked about any place like that." Angela thought hard. She could tell something was really wrong. "Is she ok?" 

"As far as we know, she and Lucas are holding her biological brother and sister hostage. We need to know where." Prentiss explained. 

"Oh my god. You really think she's involved?" Angela started to freak out. 

"Mrs. Green, we're doing everything we can, but I need you to think." Prentiss pushed. 

"There's a street that goes way off to the South end of Boulder, I can never remember the name of it. It leads past a bunch of houses and apartments that a lot of college students live in, but if you keep going, it leads up to a remote area in the mountains, above the Flat Irons. She told me once how beautiful it was, and how on clear days, you could see Denver from there." Angela said, crying. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Green. We'll find her." Prentiss hung up and told Hotch and Rossi and they were off.

They got there, and they found the van, empty. Hotch called and told the team. 

"They're probably already headed to Denver. That's where we're going. Rossi and I will meet you in 20. Be ready." Hotch hung up. 

They all met at the precinct, and left soon after. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss rode in one vehicle, and Reid, JJ and Morgan in the other. 

Prentiss called ahead to Denver PD. 

Meanwhile, Garcia worked on finding any indications of Rebecca and Lucas's whereabouts. 

Hotch's phone rang. It was Garcia. "Hello, sir, I have a theory. It makes sense. Lucas probably contacted Rebecca after kidnapping Andy and Charlotte, and they probably met and took her car, right? She drives an Explorer. You could hide hostages in that. Right?" Garcia spoke quickly and nervously.

"Yeah, Garcia. You're right. I'll have Rossi call the property manager and see if her car's there. Go ahead and put out a bolo (be on the look out) on it. Thanks, Garcia." Hotch hung up. 

Rossi dialed the property manager. 

"Hello?" Mr. Randall answered. 

"Hey, Mr. Randall, agent Rossi, here. Are you home?" Rossi asked. 

"Yeah, why?" He asked. 

"Could you look out your window and tell me if you see Rebecca's car?" Rossi asked. 

"Sure. Hold on." Mr. Randall got up and went to his window. "No. It's not." 

"Ok, thank you." Rossi hung up. "It's not there." 

"At least that gives us something to look for." Prentiss sighed. 

"Yeah. A needle in a stack of hay, and needles." Rossi added. 

The team arrived at Denver PD and got set up and got the officers there up to speed. The local police helped them by showing them areas that fit what they were looking for. Reid helped, along with Garcia, in figuring out which areas to look in. 

Morgan and Prentiss and JJ kept looking into ways that Charlotte and Andy could be planning to get into the event. 

Hotch and Rossi helped search the surrounding areas. 

After several hours, the team hadn't found anything. Then Garcia got a hit on Rebecca's car. It was in Golden. Hotch and Rossi were close, so they went. 

When they got there, the car was there, with the keys still in it. No one was in it, though. 

"They've got to be close. How far could they get in broad daylight, with two hostages?" Hotch asked, getting annoyed. 

"People get kidnapped in broad daylight all the time." Rossi pointed out. 

"Let's get some units over here and start searching the area. I'll call Garcia and have her track busses near here." Hotch went and called Garcia. 

Rossi called the police Chief. Soon, the area was crawling with cops. 

They didn't find anything there, but Garcia had security footage of them getting off a bus at a bus stop in downtown Denver. She sent the directions to Hotch, and he and Rossi went right away. Rossi called the police Chief, and he sent units. 

Hotch and Rossi got there and started searching abandoned buildings and alley ways. They asked everyone they saw if they'd seen four people walking together, looking suspicious at all. They kept coming up empty handed. 

Hotch started to feel like it was a wild goose chase, and that their time would be better spent trying to get ahead of them, instead. 

He called the team and told them the plan.

"Rossi and I are heading back, and we're all going to work together and figure out how to get ahead of Rebecca and Lucas." Hotch explained. He hung up and they got going. 

Later, at the precinct, Hotch and Rossi arrive, and they all start putting their heads together. 

After awhile, they had a plan in place. The local PD and the security company were all in on it. 

It was getting late, and the team had done all they could for the night. 

"Ok, everyone, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Go get some rest." Hotch dismissed them. 

They had hotel rooms arranged so that they wouldn't have to commute in the morning, but because of the Cannabis Cup, there weren't enough rooms. They had to double up. 

Of course, Hotch had been the one to make the room assignments. Reid was with him. Rossi and Morgan were together, and JJ and Prentiss were together. 

They headed out and hopped in the cars. Reid, Rossi, and Hotch in one, and JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss in the other. 

They got to the hotel, and chatted as they went up to their rooms. Rossi had noticed how quiet Reid was being. He thought it was odd that Hotch had paired Reid with himself, instead of Morgan, which would have made sense. Rossi thought Hotch would have paired up with himself. 

Morgan had the same thoughts. He looked for an opportunity to get Reid alone. 

Once they got off the elevator, Morgan discreetly pulled Reid back so they were a ways behind everyone. 

"Are you ok with this?" Morgan whispered. 

Reid looked at him for a second, surprised by the question, then quickly rolled his eyes and shook his head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, Morgan. I'm fine." Reid played it off the best he could. He actually was really nervous. Knowing Hotch might come over was one thing, but sharing a room, when everyone else knew they were, made him anxious. 

"If you're not, I'll talk to Hotch. I'll say I'm afraid of Rossi, or something." Morgan laughed. So did Reid. 

"Why in the world would you be scared of Rossi?" Reid continued laughing. 

"He's got those eyes, you know?" Morgan joked. 

Reid shook his head, sighing at Morgan. "You're so weird." 

"Awe, I'm honored. That's a compliment, coming from you." Morgan smirked. 

"Ah, gee, thanks." Reid teased. Then he saw Hotch go into their room. His smile faded. 

Morgan noticed. "You wanna come in for a minute?" 

"I don't know." Reid hesitated. He didn't want to risk upsetting Hotch. 

"Just for a minute. Look, if he wants you over there right now, that bad, he'll text you." Morgan tried to convince him. 

"Just for a minute." Reid agreed. 

They went in and Rossi was sitting in the loveseat, pouring himself a drink. 

"Want any?" Rossi offered. 

"Yeah." Reid went over and sat across from him. 

Morgan was surprised, but he followed and sat down on the couch next to him. 

"You don't drink often, kid." Rossi said, and handed Reid a glass with ice and whiskey. 

"I drink when I hang out with Morgan." Reid shrugged. 

"He does, actually. It's the only time he ever gets drunk." Morgan laughed. 

"Only because you peer pressure me into it." Reid laughed back. 

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Morgan teased. 

"I will, since it's the truth." Reid smirked. 

"Yeah, ok, pretty boy." Morgan chuckled. "So, do you know why Hotch put you in his room?" Morgan suddenly asked. 

Reid thought about it for a second. "We haven't really talked in a couple days. That's probably it." That was part of it. 

"Hmm. I guess." Morgan already knew Reid wouldn't say anything else. 

"I should probably go. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Reid got up and thought about how long Hotch might take. Hopefully he'd be quick tonight. 

Reid blushed at that thought, as he left the room. 

"Wai...." Morgan tried to say, but Reid was gone. 

Reid's phone had buzzed several times, but he didn't want to check it in front of them. 

Three messages from Hotch. 

"Come here." 

"Now." 

"I'm coming over." 

Reid had left in the nick of time. 

Hotch came out into the hallway. He walked toward Reid. 

Reid walk toward him, afraid Morgan was watching through the peephole. 

He walked past Hotch and tried to go straight to the room, but Hotch grabbed him and pulled him back, against himself, pushing his hips back into his, and holding his chin, turned his head to kiss him. 

Reid tried to resist, but melted into the kiss. 

Hotch was already hard. Reid could feel it behind him. Hotch pushed Reid forward into the room and shut the door behind them. 

"What were you doing?" Hotch sounded angry, but he was smiling. 

"Just saying goodnight. Rossi offered me a drink." Reid panted quietly. 

Hotch stepped forward and grabbed Reid's chin and kissed him suddenly, licking the inside of his mouth. 

Reid's face flushed and his heart fluttered. 

"You accepted." Hotch purred. He licked Reid's lips. 

Reid started shaking. Hotch seemed different this time. 

Hotch quickly took Reid's shirt off and started undoing his pants. Reid fought the urge to stop him. 

Hotch had Reid naked, and knelt down in front of him. He began sucking him, and stuck his fingers in Reid's mouth and then pushed them into him from behind, making Reid gasp, and lean forward, grabbing Hotch's shoulders. 

Reid's body shook, and the sudden onslaught almost knocked him over, but Hotch held him up. 

Hotch sucked vigorously and pushed his fingers in, moving them around, making Reid squirm and moan, and dig his fingers into Hotch's shoulders. Hotch slipped another finger in and Reid's back arched as he breathed raggedly.

Suddenly, Reid felt something cold and hard push into him. He almost fell, but Hotch held him in place, and pushed a medium sized vibrator into him, and started thrusting it in and out, twisting it as he did. Reid started to moan loudly and move his hips. Hotch kept sucking, and thrust the vibrator deeper and faster into him, until he felt Reid's body start to tense. Hotch deep throated himself and shoved the vibrator all the way in. Reid clawed Hotch's shoulders

"Oh, fuck." Reid gasped as he started to come. "Hotch." He huffed shakily, and drove himself forward into Hotch's throat and came. 

Hotch stood, leaving the vibrator in, and pushed Reid onto the bed. He got on top of him and started kissing his shaky, sweaty body. Reid held onto Hotch's hair, and his shoulder, squirming beneath him, while the buzzing drove his body nuts. 

When he was hard again, Hotch quickly pulled the vibrator out and shoved himself in, making Reid groan, and cling to him. 

Hotch thrust hard and slow several times, kissing Reid passionately, then he started to get faster and faster, and harder, until Reid was digging his nails in again.

"Hotch, slow down." Reid gasped. "You're hurting me." 

Hotch grabbed his throat. "That's what I'm trying to do." He fucked Reid violently, choking him to the point of unconsciousness, and then let go, releasing him from the brink. Reid would relax as Hotch did that, and then he'd get tight as he snapped back into consciousness, and Hotch liked how that felt. 

Then Hotch stopped. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed something. He held it to Reid's throat, and kissed him as he thrust once. Reid moaned. 

"Hotch, what is that?" Reid asked, tiredly.

Hotch pulled out, and Reid moaned. Hotch put the knife against Reid's chest, and cut as he pushed back in. Reid screamed, but Hotch cut it off by grabbing his throat. 

He let go, and Reid breathed hard, panicking. This was what he was afraid of. Hotch snapping. 

"Remember when I told you about my nightmares?" Hotch asked, pushing himself deeper into him. 

Reid nodded, red and flustered. 

"I didn't tell you about the one where I slit your throat at the end." Hotch held the knife against his throat and started fucking him relentlessly, and Reid tried to stay still and calm. 

That was a mistake, though, because Hotch wanted to see Reid panic. 

Hotch stopped again, and pulled out. He put the knife to Reid's chest again and cut as he slammed into him again. Reid tried not to scream, while Hotch continued choking him. Hotch picked up speed again and pushed the blade to Reid's throat. 

He pounded Reid hard, kissing his neck, next to the blade. "Reid." Hotch gasped, kissing his jawline. He was about to come.

"You're.... So...." Hotch pulled out.. . "Fucking..... Hot." Hotch said as he pushed himself in hard enough to move Reid's body up the bed, and kissed him desperately as he pulled the blade across his throat and came. He grunted, thrusting several times, pouring everything inside of him. 

Reid let out a long shaky breath, grabbed his throat, and started crying. 

Hotch had used the back side of the knife.

"Reid, I'm sorry." Hotch immediately felt awful. He pulled out and pulled Reid to him in a hug. Reid hugged him tightly and cried, hard. 

"I was so scared." Reid sobbed. 

"I know. I'm so sorry." Hotch kissed him passionately. "I didn't mean to." He kissed him again. 

"Why did you do that?" Reid sniffled. 

"It was the nightmare I had." Hotch kept kissing Reid all over his throat and chin and cheek and mouth. Reid was breathing hard and shaking, clinging to Hotch.

"Why am I not bleeding?" Reid started to calm down. The kissing was working. 

"You are." Hotch looked at his chest. 

"Oh." Reid panted. "I thought the cuts were deeper." 

"I made sure it was really dull. I tested it on myself." Hotch lifted his shirt and showed Reid that he had similar cuts on his chest. 

"That was fucking insane, Hotch. Don't scare me like that again. I seriously thought I was dying." Reid was still shaking. 

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a bad idea. I shouldn't have done it." Hotch grabbed Reid's hands and kissed them. "Can you forgive me?" 

"Fuck me again, without the damn knife." Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch and started kissing him. 

Hotch pushed himself back in and threw the knife across the room. Reid wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist and pulled himself up, pushing Hotch into him. 

"You're such a tease." Hotch growled and rolled so Reid was on top. 

Reid's body tingled, as the new position pushed Hotch deeper into him. He started to move without hesitation, his eyes shut. He leaned back and moved his hips smoothly, hitting his spot. Reid groaned louder and louder and moved faster, biting his lip. 

Hotch loved watching Reid act like a slut. He ran his hands up and down Reid's waist, feeling his muscles as they worked. 

"Get it, slut." Hotch said as he bucked, knocking Reid forward. 

Reid moaned, and arched his back, leaning forward and kissing Hotch, while slowly moving his hips. He gradually worked his hands and lips down Hotch's throat, then his chest. Hotch moaned, Reid pushed himself back up, his body tingling. He picked up speed and started moaning. He bit his lip and started panting.

"Fuck, Hotch." Reid whimpered, getting close. Hotch started stroking him, and he went crazy. He started moaning and swirling his hips, about to come. 

Hotch pulled out and pushed Reid down. He grabbed his arms and held them behind him and pushed himself slowly, all the way in. Reid breathed deep, taking it all like a champ. 

It drove Hotch wild. He started thrusting steadily, pulling back on Reid's hair. Reid groaned, with his mouth open and his eyes shut. Hotch put his fingers in Reid's mouth and pulled, thrusting harder into him. 

Hotch leaned forward and pulled Reid's head back and spit in his mouth, then kissed him aggressively, and Reid kissed back, moving with Hotch to meet each thrust and take it as deep as he could. 

Hotch couldn't take it. He wanted to crush Reid. He grabbed his throat and pulled back and fucked him harder and faster and didn't stop until he came.

The feeling of Hotch coming inside him pushed him over the edge. Reid groaned through Hotch's grip as he came next. 

Hotch let go of his arms. He leaned over Reid and pulled his hot, sweaty, panting mess of a face to him and kissed him. 

"Did you like that?" Hotch asked. 

Reid nodded and kissed Hotch. 

"Am I forgiven?" Hotch whispered in Reid's ear. 

Reid glared at him. "Not that easy." He laid on his back and pulled Hotch on top of him, wrapped his arms around him, and started kissing him passionately. "You have to cuddle." Reid teased. 

"I can do that." Hotch laid next to Reid, with his arm over his chest. There was only a tiny bit of blood. They were more like scratches than cuts. 

"Hey, Reid." Hotch said quietly. 

"Hmm?" Reid was exhausted. 

"I hope you know I'd never actually hurt you like that." Hotch said apologetically.

"I know you wouldn't, but you're not the only one in there." Reid looked Hotch in the eye. "You're not the one I'm scared of." 


	15. Fast Reider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is closing in on the UnSubs. Will they make it in time to save Charlotte and Andy Jr, and their father?
> 
> Reid starts to notice Hotch becoming more detached at times. Is his condition getting worse?
> 
> Things get interesting.

Reid and Hotch slept well that night. Reid woke up to the smell of coffee. He rolled over and opened his eyes. He felt sore, but not as bad as last time.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hotch went and sat on the bed by him and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Fine." Reid blushed.

Hotch leaned down and kissed him. Reid moaned, leaning forward into the kiss. Hotch pulled away.

"Here." He handed Reid a cup of coffee. "We have a lot to do today. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Reid said and started getting up.

Hotch moved out of the way and helped Reid stand.

"I got it." Reid set his coffee down and went to the bathroom. Hotch followed him, and helped him get showered.

Hotch kept kissing and touching Reid as he helped him get clean. He stood behind him, and reached around his front, holding his throat gently, and pushed slowly into him. Reid groaned, and his body shook. He put his hands against the wall, and pushed back into Hotch.

Hotch kissed Reid's ear, moving slowly down his neck, and pushed into him again. Reid gasped, shivers running through his body. Hotch thrust harder, and Reid grunted, turning his head to Hotch, and was met by his lips crushing him in a deep, long kiss, as Hotch pushed himself slowly and deeply into him.

Hotch wrapped his arms around Reid's waist, and pulled him back against himself tightly, and started pounding him quickly. Reid started panting, and Hotch pushed him against the wall and pounded him harder for awhile, listening to Reid gasping and groaning, pushing his hips back against Hotch.

Hotch felt it coming, and grabbed Reid's hair tightly, pulling his head back and biting his throat as he came. Reid groaned loudly and came right after, with Hotch still pushing into him. Hotch let go of his hair and Reid turned around and grabbed Hotch and kissed him softly, still breathing hard.

Hotch laughed. "We really should get going."

"I know." Reid huffed. He didn't want to go. He wanted Hotch to keep being nice to his body.

"Come on." Hotch shut off the shower, and they got out and got dressed.

"You surprise me, Reid." Hotch said as he sat across the table from him, drinking coffee.

"How?" Reid asked, sipping his coffee.

"I know you said you'd give this a try, but honestly, you seem to really enjoy it. Well, most of it, at least." Hotch grinned. 

Reid blushed and looked down. 

Hotch just smiled. "Let's go." He patted Reid on the shoulder. 

They left and met up with the others. Reid rode with Hotch and Rossi again. 

"How'd you two sleep?" Rossi asked, glancing back at Reid, who quickly looked out the side window. 

"Great." Hotch answered brightly, as if everything was normal. 

"What about you, kid?" Rossi looked back at him again. 

"Fine." Reid shrugged. "You and Morgan?" He asked in return. 

"I can't speak for Morgan, but I slept like a baby." Rossi said. 

"Babies actually wake up quite often." Reid began, and Rossi stopped him. 

"Ok, kid, calm down. It's just an expression." 

"A bad one. Like 'sweating like a pig.' Pigs don't sweat, and that's why many cultures won't eat them. They believe their meat is dirty and unhealthy because they don't sweat out any toxins. This is actually untrue, though, because sweat doesn't carry toxins out of your body, excrement does. Oh, and 'eating like a bird.' Birds actually eat approximately half their body weight a day. That would be like a 160 pound man eating 80 pounds of food in one day." Reid rambled. 

"Hotch, he's broken again." Rossi smirked. 

Hotch grinned. "At least he's talking." 

"Yeah, that's true. He's been awfully quiet lately. I'm glad you two are doing better." Rossi said. 

"I'm right here." Reid interjected. 

"Oh, shit, you are, aren't you?" Rossi looked back at him surprised, like he'd actually forgotten. He grinned, and Reid shook his head, laughing, and continued looking out the window for the rest of the ride. 

The team arrived shortly at the precinct, and held a quick briefing before getting to work. 

Prentiss was assigned to stay by Andrew's side as extra security, and a lookout for the team. 

JJ was on far watch, observing Andrew and Prentiss from the walkways above the stadium that the sound and light crews used to set up for shows. 

Reid was assigned to attend the event as a civilian, since Rebecca and Lucas had never seen him and wouldn't recognize him. 

Morgan was running communications between Garcia and the team, and keeping an eye on Reid from afar. 

Garcia had live feed from all the security cameras. 

Hotch and Rossi were with the Head of Security and Chief of Police, making sure everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing, and what to expect. 

Garcia informed the team that Lucas hadn't checked in for work with Sundown security, so they knew that he'd abandoned that plan of entry. 

Andrew was thankful to have Prentiss by his side. He was nervous, but he was determined to help the agents see this through and prevent any harm from coming to his kids.

The time was drawing near for Andrew to speak. They were announcing winners, and the team had already informed Andrew that he was one of the winners, and would be speaking. They thought that would most likely be the time when Lucas and Rebecca would start whatever they planned to do. 

"I really hope this works." Andrew was sweating. 

"I'll be right beside you, and my team is all around, watching everything. They haven't seen anything yet." Prentiss assured him. 

Reid walked through the crowds casually, taking everything in. He looked for anything that stood out. 

There were all different kinds of people, wearing colorful, draping, layered clothing. There were stands all over, selling everything from food, clothing, magazines, paraphernalia, etc. 

Reid stopped at a booth where there was a picture of the chemical structure of THC. 

"Hey." Reid said, curious. 

"Hey. I'm Justin. How's it going?" The guy stood up and greeted Reid. 

"I'm Spencer, and I'm pretty good, thanks. How's it going here at your booth?" He couldn't help but notice that this booth wasn't colorful and no one was stopping at it. 

"Well, you know, no one really cares about the science behind the breeding. They just care about the end result." Justin shrugged. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, what do you do, exactly?" Reid asked. 

"I study the chemical structures of different strains and learn how they interact with each other to try to develop specialized strains. I've been working on something that could revolutionize the industry by making the plants more potent, but I'm stuck. It almost works, but it just doesn't." Justin sighed. 

"Can I take a look?" Reid asked. 

"I guess." Justin handed him a folder. 

Reid read through it in moments, then flipped back a couple pages to the drawings of C21H30O2, the chemical structure of THC, tetrahydrocannabinol. He grabbed a pen and drew on the page and handed it back. 

"You really read all that just now?" Justin asked, amazed. 

Reid nodded and started to explain. "Tetrahydrocannabinol is one of more than 113 cannibinnoids found in marijuana. THC is a psychoactive, as well as a lipid found in cannabis, ostensibly for the purposes of self defense, putatively against insects, UV light, and other environmental threats. Theoretically, if you exposed them to the optimal levels of those stimuli....." Reid trailed off as Justin caught on.

"If you keep babying the plants, they get weaker." Justin nodded. "It makes so much sense. Raise them in harsher environments." 

"That's why people break the stem as the plant grows. That's all working out is, forming little tears in your muscles so they heal back together stronger than before." Reid added. 

"How long you been in the business?" Justin asked, excited to make a new smart friend. 

"I'm not. I've never smoked a day in my life." Reid answered. 

"Then where'd you learn all this?" Justin was dumbfounded. 

"I read about it a couple days ago." Reid shrugged. 

"What?" Justin laughed. "And I went to school for four years." He shook his head. 

"Don't feel bad. I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and I can read 20,000 words a minute." Reid explained.

"Seems kinda like cheating." Justin joked. 

"Some people seem to think so. I can't help it, though." Reid replied. 

"Screw them." Justin smiled. "Smoke em if you got em, I always say. No point letting a gift like that go to waste." 

"I agree." Reid explained. 

"So, you must work for NASA or something, right?" Justin asked.

"Only when I feel like it. I'm in the FBI." Reid smiled. 

"Really? So what are you doing here?" Justin asked. 

Reid was about to answer when he heard Andrew's name over the loud speaker, and looked up, and spotted Charlotte walking through the crowd.

"Nice to meet you, Justin. Bye." Reid took off. He got the team on the comms. 

"I see Charlotte. She seems to be alone. She's walking through the crowd from the south east entrance towards the main stage. She's wearing a read dress with a zipped up leather jacket." Reid spoke quickly. 

"Ok, Reid. Follow her, keep your eyes on her, but keep your distance. They may not know you, but you still don't want to seem suspicious." Morgan answered. 

JJ looked down where Reid said she was, and spotted her. She had a bad feeling. 

Andrew and Prentiss approached the stage, and he began giving his acceptance speech. 

Prentiss spotted Andy Jr approaching the stage from the opposite side Charlotte was on. Then there was a loud explosion and everyone ducked and screamed. People started to panic and head for the exits, but they were closed off. Lucas had disabled the wiring to reopen the doors. 

Reid headed for Rebecca. He got to her and grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward him. She was terrified, and crying. 

"Rebecca, I'm Spencer Reid, I work with Prentiss and Jareau. I'm here to help you, can you tell me what's going on?" Reid spoke quickly. 

Charlotte cried and unzipped her jacket. Reid stepped back.

"Morgan. She's wearing a bomb." Reid said into his comms. 

"Shit, Reid. That means Andy Jr probably is too. The whole place is locked down. Their could be more." Morgan replied with urgency in his voice. 

Then there was automatic gunfire. Lucas and Rebecca walked up on the stage and shot up into the ceiling. JJ ran to the end of the walkway to get away from the mainstage, which she'd been standing above. 

"They don't know who I am." Reid whispered to Charlotte, glancing up at Rebecca. "Don't say anything." 

He closed Rebecca's jacket so other people wouldn't see and panic. 

"Morgan, can you walk me through defusing this?" Reid stepped into the crowd to blend in, keeping a close eye on Charlotte. 

"Are you looking at it?" Morgan asked. 

"Yes, in my mind." Reid answered. 

"Reid, you have to be absolutely certain of the answers you give me." Morgan said cautiously. 

"I am. Now come on." Reid was stressed out. There were a lot of people around and a lot of explosives. 

"Ok. I trust you. Tell me what you see." Morgan began. 

Reid explained in as much detail as he possibly could. 

Morgan was having trouble with this setup. It was unique. It was going to take time. 

"What are the odds that they used the same setup on Andy Jr?" Reid asked, trying to spot him. 

"They could have. It would be easier for them to stick to a design that works for them, but if they thought ahead enough, they would have made them different so we'd have more difficulty defusing them." Morgan replied. 

Meanwhile, Rebecca had the microphone, and a gun to Andrew's head, and Lucas had a gun to Prentiss's head.

"Everyone freeze." Rebecca fired more rounds. People screamed, then stopped moving, and it got quiet. 

"Andrew Watkins here, my father, has a few words he'd like to say." Rebecca put the microphone to his mouth and pushed the gun against his head. "Go on, daddy, tell 'em."

Andrew was crying. "No.... I don't know what....." 

Rebecca hit him in the head with the gun. She started screaming at him. "Tell them what you did!" 

"Rebecca, I swear. I have no idea what you're talking about." Andrew was shaking. 

"Yes, you do. Now say it! Tell them!" She screamed. 

"Tell them how you sold me to a sex trafficking ring when I was an infant." She was hysterical now. "Tell them how when I was rescued, and adopted into a normal family, you found me and you molested me, when I was three. Tell them how after all that, you denied me again, and so did my own sister, and you took me out of your will." Rebecca was sobbing. "Tell them."

Andrew was shocked. "I told you, none of that ever happened, you're sick, Rebecca. You need help." 

"I'm sick. That's funny." She shot him in the leg. "You're sick, you fucking pervert!" She pointed the gun at his head, and Reid yelled for her to stop. 

She looked over and saw him. "Who the fuck are you?" She pointed the gun at him. 

Reid put his hands up. "I'm just someone who wants to help." 

"Right." Rebecca scoffed. 

"Rebecca, your father's telling the truth." Reid said. 

Garcia had found new information, and was relaying it to Reid. 

"He never did those things to you." Reid continued. 

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?" Rebecca screamed. 

"I know Lucas is the one who told you all those things, isn't he?" Reid asked. 

That gave Rebecca pause. "No, I remember him touching me." 

"Rebecca, you were young. Lucas did those things to you. He lied you. He told you your father did it, for so long that your mind made it true." Reid explained gently. "When you first confronted your father, you told him about this, didn't you?" Reid asked. 

"Yes." She said, angrily. "And he denied it, so I tried to kill him. I was so mad." 

"He denied it because he didn't do it." Reid insisted. 

"But he abandoned me." Rebecca sobbed. "And Lucas would never lie to me." 

"How did Lucas get Big Red?" Reid asked. "It was Lucas, right? Not you." 

"How do you know that?" Rebecca asked, freaked out. 

"It doesn't matter. What does matter, is that I know that you and Lucas weren't hitchhiking together that day. You weren't lying when you didn't mention him, because he wasn't there yet. He was going to pick you up. You didn't know that Anthony was going to be on that road that day, but Lucas did. He ran Anthony off the road, took Copper, and picked you up like nothing had happened, and told you he'd found the dog by the side of the road." Reid explained. 

"You're lying." Rebecca insisted. 

"I'm not. Look at your father, you never met him until two and a half years ago. He never touched you." Reid insisted. 

Rebecca thought back. She'd had no idea what he looked like. She'd been surprised when she met him, that she didn't recognize him at all. 

"Don't listen to him!" Lucas shot Reid, and he fell to the floor, and the crowd screamed and moved away from him. 

Prentiss pulled her gun and shot Lucas in the back. 

Rebecca screamed and ran to him. Prentiss went to Reid. 

"Reid, are you ok? Where were you hit?" She asked, looking for blood. 

Reid coughed and sat up. "I'm fine." He undid the top few buttons of his shirt and grabbed the shrapnel out of his flack jacket. 

"Oh, thank God." Prentiss hugged him and kissed the top of his head. She got up and climbed the stage and went to Andrew. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ had come down, and they were cuffing Rebecca. 

"Wait, he's dying." Rebecca resisted. "Let me help him!" 

"We need him to defuse the bombs. We're still trapped in here, and we don't know how many more bombs there could be." Hotch explained to Prentiss and Rossi. "The entry way that was blown up isn't safe to exit yet. The bomb squad is still clearing it." 

Rossi went to Lucas, who was bleeding badly. Blood was coming out of his mouth. 

"How do we defuse the bombs?" Rossi gave just asking a shot. 

"Fuck you." Lucas coughed up blood. 

"It was worth a shot." Rossi sighed. He turned to Hotch. 

"Let Rebecca talk to him." Rossi said. 

Hotch wasn't sure what his idea was, but he uncuffed her, and she ran to him. 

"Lucas, is what he said true?" Rebecca sobbed. 

"All of it." Lucas grinned, getting in one last punch before he quit breathing. 

Rebecca went quiet. Everything she'd known, everything she'd been working towards, crumbled away in moments. 

"Rebecca, you can still make this better. You can help us." Prentiss tried to get through to her. "We need to know how many bombs there are. Are there more?" 

Rebecca nodded. 

"Do you know how to defuse any of them?" Prentiss asked. 

"Only the ones they're wearing." Rebecca looked at her brother and sister.

"How many more are there?" Prentiss asked. 

"One at each entrance." Rebecca replied. 

Hotch called the security and police. They got the bomb squad on the phone. 

"How much time do we have?" Prentiss asked. 

"The vests should have half an hour left. The bombs at the entrances won't go off until you open the doors." Rebecca answered. 

Hotch called security. "The first explosion went off when someone opened that door. That should be a safe place to start evacuating people through once the bomb squad clears it." 

"I'm going to put you on the phone with my friend. He's going to help me confirm that everything you're saying is true. I need you to tell me how to defuse these bombs." Prentiss said calmly. 

Reid took Charlotte up onto the stage with everyone. She wanted to go to her father, but she couldn't until the bomb was deactivated. 

An event EMT had come up and was helping Andrew. 

Morgan was put on the phone with Rebecca. "Ok, Rebecca. Can you tell me what kind of bomb this is?" 

Morgan started out by testing her knowledge of it by asking basic questions to find out if she was lying about knowing how to defuse it. Reid had already told him what kind of bomb it was. 

"An explosive belt." Rebecca answered calmly. 

"What is it packed with?" Morgan asked. 

"Nails and marbles." Rebecca answered. 

"Ok, Emily. Let's do this." Morgan knew Rebecca was telling the truth. 

Rebecca explained everything to Morgan, and as far as he could tell, it all sounded right. He instructed Emily and before long, she'd disarmed Andy's vest. 

They moved on to Charlotte's. Morgan and Prentiss assumed they were the same, but he had Rebecca walk him through the steps again to be sure. 

Prentiss went to cut the blue wire, and Reid stopped her. 

"She's lying." He said. 

"What?" Rebecca turned to him, pissed. 

"They reversed the colors on this one to make them the opposite of each other in case this happened." Reid spoke quickly. 

"Morgan, is that possible?" Prentiss asked. 

"Absolutely. What makes him so sure though?" Morgan asked. 

"Right as Emily was about to cut the blue wire, Rebecca grinned." Reid explained. "And if you look closely, the wires cross each other the opposite way on Charlotte's. Both Lucas and Rebecca are right handed. The wires would be twisted in the same direction, unless they'd been reversed." Reid finished.

There was only a minute left. 

"Morgan?" Prentiss asked. 

"He's right, do it. Cut the red wire." Morgan instructed. 

Everyone backed away. The huge crowds were still filing out the entryway, so no one could get it in yet. 

Prentiss got the wire in the cutters, closed her eyes, and cut it.

She opened her eyes and sighed in relief. Charlotte hugged her and cried. "Thank you, thank you." 

Prentiss hugged her back. "It's ok. It's over now." 

The bomb squad had made their way in and they cleared each of the other entrances, and the team and Andrew and his family were finally able to get out. Andy Jr and Charlotte went to the hospital with their dad. 

Rebecca was taken to jail, and Lucas was dead when the paramedics arrived. 

Morgan ran to Reid and gave him a big hug. "I was so afraid you were hurt." Morgan said, relieved. 

"Other than you hurting my chest where the bullet hit, I'm fine." Reid laughed and winced. 

"Sorry." Morgan loosened his grip, but didn't let go. 

"It's ok." Reid hugged him back. 

JJ came over. "I want in on this." She smiled and gave Reid a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." 

"I'm so glad you're ok, JJ. When they shot at the ceiling, I was afraid they'd hit you." Reid hugged her back. 

"I'm fine." JJ assured him. 

Prentiss came over. "That's going to make a nasty bruise. You better get it looked at. It could turn into thrombosis." 

"I'm fine." Reid said. 

"You got shot. I watched you get shot." Prentiss said sternly. 

"Hey, I'll make sure he gets checked out. Ok?" Morgan stepped in. He knew Reid must have some new marks he doesn't want anyone to see. 

"Ok. Just make sure he's ok." Prentiss smiled and her and JJ went to talk to the local PD. 

Hotch came over. "That was really impressive work, you two. Especially you, Reid. I'm proud of you." Hotch smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "How's the gunshot wound?" 

"It hurts." Reid said. His heart was racing from Hotch's compliment. 

"I bet. We're going to go back to the hotel and get our stuff and head to the jet after we wrap up here." Hotch said. 

"Morgan, good work." Hotch smiled and left.

"So, Reid. Tell me why you don't want anyone to see your chest?" Morgan asked once they were alone. 

"It's not that. I really am fine." Reid said dismissively. 

"You know you're an awful liar, right?" Morgan laughed. 

"Or maybe you just always assume people are lying, so sometimes, you're right." Reid laughed. 

"Then I'd always be right when someone was lying." Morgan laughed. "Seriously, though. I didn't think Rebecca was lying. I was about to have Emily cut the wrong wire. You saved her life, and Charlotte's, and your own." Morgan looked at Reid seriously. "Why didn't you back away?" 

"I had a feeling something was off." Reid shrugged. 

"Well, I'm glad you did, and that you listened to it." Morgan sighed. 

"Me, too." Reid replied. 

After they finished up there, the team headed back to their hotel rooms. 

Reid, Rossi and Hotch rode together again. 

"You're a brave man, Reid. I'm really proud of you." Rossi said. "And I'm really glad you're ok." 

"Thanks." Reid smiled. "So, why is the hero of the day still stuck riding in the back?" Reid teased. 

"Because even heroes have elders, and I'm still your elder." Rossi smirked. 

"You are old." Hotch interjected. 

"Shut up, and drive." Rossi feigned annoyance. 

"I bet Emily's riding up front." Reid pretend pouted. 

Rossi shook his head. "I'm sure she's probably driving."

Reid laughed and thought about how crazy it was that he almost got killed at least three times today, that he knew of. 

Reid and Hotch got to their room and started getting their stuff. It didn't take long. Since they had left Boulder in such a hurry, they'd left a lot of their stuff there. Strauss had had their belongings overnighted back to Quantico so it would be there, waiting for them. 

"We have some time before we have to leave." Hotch said, suggestively, and stepped closer to Reid, who stepped back.

"I just got shot." Reid whispered. 

"I know." Hotch grabbed Reid and pulled him close and kissed him sensually. "You're such a badass." He kissed Reid's neck while taking his shirt off and pushing him to the bed. He pulled his cuffs out and cuffed Reid's hands to the headboard and kissed him roughly before sliding down his body and taking his pants off. Reid was panting and tingling now. 

Hotch straddled Reid's chest, making him wince from where the bullet hit. 

Hotch undid his pants and pulled it out. Reid didn't like this part, but he opened his mouth as Hotch pushed himself in. He thrust deep and slow a few times, hitting the back of Reid's throat, gagging him. 

Hotch pulled out a little, letting him breathe. Then he grabbed Reid's neck and plugged his nose, and pushed himself all the way in, and starting pumping in and out of his throat. He felt Reid start to struggle, so he began thrusting faster and deeper. He groaned and slowed down as he came, then pulled out, letting Reid breathe. 

Reid coughed, spitting out Hotch's come, and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. 

Hotch left for a moment and came back with a large realistic looking vibrator. He put it in Reid's mouth and turned it on. He moved it in and out. Reid groaned in protest, afraid to have Hotch put that thing in him. Hotch pushed it down his throat, gagging him. He took it out and kissed Reid roughly, pushing it slowly into him.

"No, Hotch. Stop." Reid said shakily. 

Hotch held it there, with only the tip in and turned it on, and Reid groaned, while Hotch kissed his way down from Reid's lips, feeling Reid's body trembling and his heart racing, until he kissed the tip, and took it all in his mouth. 

Reid moaned loudly, and Hotch pushed the vibrator all the way in, making Reid groan and his body squirm. His chest heaved, as he breathed deep. 

"Take it out." Reid whimpered. "It's too big." 

Hotch kissed him. "Nope." 

Hotch got up and left again for a minute. He came back and put the plug in Reid's dick again. Reid's body tensed and he groaned. Hotch start plunging it in and out, and Reid started squirming and moaning. "Stop. Please, Hotch. Take it out." 

Hotch pushed it all the way in and started sucking him off. Reid pushed against the bed with his feet, his body was going haywire. He felt so full and desperately wanted release. 

Hotch continued sucking, and started slowly moving the vibrator. Reid had to stifle a scream. If not for the plug, he would have come. 

Hotch started twisting the vibrator as he pushed and pulled and swirled it around inside of Reid. He took the tip of the plug with his teeth, and started slowly pulling it out. 

Reid was whimpering and squirming. He felt something weird happening. Hotch pulled it all the way out and shoved the vibrator all the way in, and Reid started to scream, but Hotch covered his mouth. Reid came hard. Hotch took his hand from Reid's mouth and kissed him, passionately. Reid moaned softly and kissed him back. 

Reid broke the kiss and looked at Hotch. Panting, he begged, "Take it out, please. It's too big. It hurts." 

"Ok." Hotch kissed him as he pulled it out causing Reid's body to arch, and he pushed himself in, and Reid groaned.

"Is this what you wanted?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded, blushing. Hotch started moving, slowly pushing all the way in feeling Reid's breath catch with each thrust. Then he'd slowly pull most of the way out, and sink slowly back in. Reid melted with each push. Hotch loved doing that to him. He loved watching his reactions. 

Hotch sat up and pulled Reid's hips up and put his legs over his shoulders, and started pounding him wildly. Reid grabbed the headboard where he was cuffed, to hold himself in place and let Hotch have him. 

Reid moaned and squirmed, wanting to feel Hotch more. 

"Turn me over." Reid gasped. 

Hotch grinned. He grabbed Reid's waist and turned him around onto his knees without pulling out. Reid gasped when Hotch unexpectedly kept right on pounding away at him. 

"Fuck." Reid moaned. "Harder." He pushed his hips up and his head down, trying to take Hotch deeper in. 

"Fuck me." Reid moaned desperately. 

Hotch growled and started pounding him violently, pulling him back against himself by his waist. He leaned over Reid and kissed him roughly, biting his lip as they both came. 

Hotch pushed in all the way one last time, and pulled out and laid on his back. Reid stayed how he was, panting and shaking, exhausted. Then he collapsed in place, laying on his stomach with his face in the pillow.

"That was so goooood." Reid moaned into the pillow, still reeling from the excitement. He was getting addicted to this. 

"What?" Hotch laughed, not understanding what he'd said. 

Reid blushed. He turned his head so Hotch could understand him. "Nothing." 

"Ok." Hotch reached in his pocket and grabbed the keys to the cuffs and freed Reid's hands. 

"We gotta go." Hotch kissed him, then got up and threw Reid his clothes. 

Reid blushed. He'd forgotten all about the team. And the jet. And Quantico. 

Hotch grabbed something and went to Reid and stopped him before he could get his pants up. He kissed Reid roughly, trying to distract him. 

It didn't work, though, because Reid felt Hotch push something into him. Reid moved away, but Hotch held him in place. He put his finger in and and Reid gripped his arms tightly as he pushed the vibrator as far in as he could. 

"What the hell?" Reid huffed, breathlessly. 

"That stays in until you get home." Hotch kissed him passionately. 

Reid blushed, and was annoyed. He didn't know how to get it out, and they had to go. 

Hotch turned it on, and Reid gasped, stumbling back onto the bed, and hunched over. 

"Hotch." Reid pleaded. "Take it out. I don't want them to see me like this." 

Hotch kissed him and stood him up and turned it off. He grabbed their things. "Behave yourself, and they won't." 


	16. Behavior Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team holds the final debrief, the remaining questions from the case will be answered. 
> 
> Finally, we'll have some quality time to focus on the developing relationship between Hotch and Reid.
> 
> Morgan and Rossi keep trying to figure out what the hell is going on.
> 
> This chapter ended up pretty much being a smut chapter, so there's your warning. XD The next chapter will start getting more into a serious timeline of events leading to the finale. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Reid tried to act normal and not think about it. He hoped Hotch wouldn't turn it on suddenly, especially around the others. They all walked out of the hotel together. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Morgan asked him. 

"Have I ever actually answered that question with anything other than 'fine'?" Reid asked in response. 

"I don't think so." Morgan answered, grinning. 

"Then you have your answer." Reid was unintentionally short with him. He'd meant it more as a joke, but he wanted to be left alone. 

"I'm sorry." Reid sighed. 

"Hey, it's ok. Everyone's entitled to a bad mood now and then. You know you can talk about it if you want. I'm sure you're not going to, though. That's fine, too." Morgan was understanding. 

"I don't want to talk. At all." Reid kept his gaze down, concentrating on not reacting if Hotch suddenly turned it on. 

"Ok." Morgan nodded, and walked quietly the rest of the way to the cars. 

Rossi drove the girls, and Hotch drove Morgan and Reid. Hotch let Reid ride up front. Morgan didn't mind. He needed the space, and it allowed him to watch Hotch and Reid. 

They took off, and Hotch turned it on. Reid groaned quietly, and leaned forward. Hotch had waited until Reid was off guard. 

Morgan noticed. "You ok?" 

Reid just nodded, and sat up, clutching the arm rest, and tried to keep his breathing calm. 

"Are you sick?" Morgan was worried. 

"He said he felt a little weird earlier. We'll just have to get home quickly so he can rest." Hotch helped him a little. 

Reid appreciated that, but he didn't appreciate having this thing in him in the first place. Or the fact that he'd chosen this moment to turn it on.

"So, Reid, I've been meaning to ask how you knew all that stuff about Lucas earlier." Hotch asked. 

Reid glared at him. "Garcia told me most of it. I figured out the rest on my own." Reid answered angrily, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. 

He was trying to make it sound like he was sick, instead of flustered. 

After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. He was getting turned on, and he didn't want that to happen in front of Morgan. 

"Turn it off." Reid said grumpily. 

"Turn what off?" Hotch asked. 

Reid was getting really annoyed. "The heat. It's too hot." 

"It's not hot in here. Do you have a fever?" Hotch asked. 

"Hotch." Reid said, pleadingly. 

Hotch grinned, and turned the heat off at the same that he turned 'it' off. 

Morgan noticed Reid relax, and he seemed relieved. 

"You're really not feeling well, huh?" Morgan asked. 

"I'll be ok. I just need to rest." Reid sighed and shut his eyes. 

Soon, they were on the tarmac. They boarded the jet. Reid tried to keep his distance from everyone without raising eyebrows. He sat in the back, alone. Hotch sat with the others, where he could see him, and Morgan sat across from Reid. 

Reid tried not to show how annoyed he was. 

"Hey, I know you don't feel good, but I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Morgan asked. 

"I bet you can guess what I'm gonna say." Reid smirked. 

"Yeah, ok. Get some rest." Morgan went to the others and chatted with them. JJ asked how he was, and Morgan explained. 

Reid sat with his eyes closed, thinking about everything that had happened that day. He hoped the others would think he was asleep. He also hoped that this was 'behaving'.

After awhile, Reid felt it turn on. He opened his eyes and saw Hotch approaching. He squirmed and tried to ignore it. Hotch sat across from him. 

"How are you doing?" Hotch grinned and wondered if he'd say 'fine' again. 

"Please, stop." Reid panted. "Not here." 

"Don't worry. They'll never notice." Hotch smiled. "Because you'll behave, right?" 

"I'm not sure what that means." Reid huffed. 

"Come on, we're holding the debriefing here now, so we can go straight home when we get to Quantico and get our things." Hotch turned it off. 

Reid sighed, and gathered himself, before joining the others. 

"Good work today, everyone. Especially Reid, and Prentiss. You both showed immense bravery, and Reid, your observational and deductive reasoning skills saved a lot of people today. I want you to know that." Hotch said. 

Reid smiled and tried not to blush. 

"This whole team worked together, and saved a lot of people. Good work, all of you. We just have a few things to finish up. The police report came through, and apparently, Rebecca and Lucas had already brought everything into the building weeks before the event. Lucas's knowledge of the inner workings of the building allowed him to plant devices that disabled the doors when he activated them. The bombs were inside the walls at each entrance. There were 6 of them, making 8 in total. Only one went off. That's a day that could have gone a lot worse." Hotch stated. 

"What I wanna know, is how Reid knew all that stuff." Prentiss said. 

"Well, Angela called the precinct, and since we were busy, her call got filtered through to Garcia. She said that the reason Lucas had to be sent away was because he had molested Rebecca. When I learned that, I had a profile, and it all made sense. Lucas was preying on Rebecca and manipulating her. It fit with everything that everyone kept saying. Andrew couldn't say anything because even if the allegations are false, rumors like that can destroy your reputation." Reid explained. "What I'd like to know, is where did they come from? How did they get in?" 

"Underground. Sewers. We thought they were secure, but there was an old tunnel that wasn't in the current schematics. It came up under the main stage. They cut a hole through the floor and no one saw because they were hidden under the stage, behind fences and banners. And no one knew to look there." Hotch explained.

"And what about hunting homeless men with the dog?" Rossi asked. 

"It seems that all Rebecca had asked Lucas to do was kill her father's business. He turned it into a hunting game all by himself. We don't know exactly how. All we can do is speculate." Hotch answered. 

"What a crazy case." JJ sighed. 

"I'm glad it's over and we can go home." Prentiss added.

Reid got up and left. Hotch had turned it back on. Morgan got up to follow him, but JJ stopped him. "I got this." She followed him to the back room. 

"Hey, what's going on." JJ asked. 

"I just don't feel good." Reid leaned with his hands on the counter, trying to breathe calmly. 

"Can I help? You should lay down." JJ put her hands on his shoulders.

He jerked away, startled. He didn't want to be touched. He was having a hard enough time staying calm. 

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just need to sit down and rest." Reid panted. 

"Ok. Sure." JJ said, concerned. 

Reid turned to leave and Hotch turned it off briefly, then right back on. 

Reid stumbled and held onto JJ. He hugged her, trying to play it off.

"Reid, you ok?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just so glad you're ok." Reid hugged her tight. He really was. He meant it when he said he thought she'd been hit earlier when Rebecca was firing into the air. 

"Yeah, so am I." JJ hugged him back. "Let me help you." She held Reid's arm and walked him to his seat. 

He sat, and closed his eyes, and relaxed. JJ and Morgan sat across from him, closed their eyes, got comfortable, and joined him in getting some rest. 

Hotch smirked. He left it on for the rest of the flight. 

They finally landed, and Reid didn't move. He waited for everyone else to get off. 

"Hey, you coming?" Morgan asked. 

"Not yet." Reid mumbled groggily. "I'm waiting for Hotch." 

"Why?" Morgan asked. 

"I wanna talk to him. I'll be out soon." Reid sighed. He was tired. 

"Ok. I'll call you later." Morgan was worried about him. 

"Ok. I'll be waiting." Reid looked up and forced a smile.

"Ok." Morgan smiled back, a little relieved. 

Finally, Reid was alone. Hotch returned from seeing the others out. 

"You ready?" Hotch smirked. 

Reid didn't move. He wanted Hotch to know he was pissed. 

"Reid, let's go." Hotch gently touched his shoulder. 

Reid glared up at him. "Turn it off." 

"Kiss me, first." Hotch smiled. 

Reid sighed. Hotch pulled him up and held him against his chest, hugging him gently. 

Reid's body got hot and tingly. He tried to force the feelings away, but being so close to Hotch, feeling his body, smelling his familiar scent, feeling his breath on his neck, he couldn't hold it back. 

He kissed Hotch desperately and pushed himself against his body, breathing hard. 

Hotch kissed him back, holding him tightly to himself. Reid pushed his hips into him.

Hotch laughed quietly. "Ok. Quickly." Hotch dropped to his knees in front of Reid and undid his pants. 

"Hotch, no! They're waiting for us. What if someone comes back?" Reid protested and tried to step back. 

Hotch grabbed his hips and held him there. "Then you better be quick." Hotch took Reid into his mouth and began moving quickly, causing Reid to gasp and cling onto his shoulders. 

"Hotch." Reid exclaimed. "Stop." His body betrayed him. He was loving it. But he didn't want Hotch to know. 

Hotch turned it off, and slowed down, taking Reid all the way in. Reid moaned, unconsciously moving his hips forward. Hotch kept at it, gradually picking up the pace. When he heard Reid moan again, he took him all the way in, and turned it back on. 

Reid grabbed Hotch's head and pushed into him and groaned loudly as he came. Hotch swallowed it all. Reid's legs shook, and he held onto Hotch. 

Hotch buttoned Reid's pants, turned it off, and stood, kissing him gently.

"You were very good today." Hotch smiled. "I'll take it out of you when we get home." 

"We? Whose home?" Reid asked, surprised. 

"Yours. Jessica and Jack are at mine." Hotch answered matter of fact-ly. 

"Yeah, aren't you going to go see them?" Reid asked. 

"When I'm done with you." Hotch grinned and left. 

Reid gulped. When would he get a break?

They met the others at the cars. 

"You look like a whole new person." JJ smiled. "You're feeling better, I take it?" 

"Yeah, I am." Reid answered sheepishly. 

"Hotch cured you?" JJ asked playfully. 

Reid tried not to blush. 

"No, I just needed rest. It seemed to work." Reid went and got in the back of the car Hotch and Rossi were in before JJ could interrogate him further. 

They were headed to the bureau to pick up their belongings before going home. 

Hotch looked at Reid through the rearview mirror, and turned it back on. Reid squirmed and tensed up, taking a deep breath. He glanced up and saw Hotch watching him. He glared, and looked out the window, trying to stay calm. 

"You must be looking forward to seeing Jack. It's been almost two weeks." Rossi struck up a conversation. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Jessica is looking forward to getting a break, too." Hotch laughed. 

"I'm sure she is." Rossi smiled. "Why don't you ask her if she'd like to join us for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate the closing of this case?" 

"We close cases all the time." Hotch laughed. "I'll ask her, though." 

"Yeah, we do. But not all of them result in the kid getting shot and almost blown up, Prentiss, too, if it hadn't been for him." He looked back at Reid, who looked really bothered. 

"Kid, you ok?" Rossi asked. 

Reid nodded. 

"He's been having bouts. I'm taking him home after we leave the bureau." Hotch explained. 

"You sure you're ok? You don't need to go to the doctor?" Rossi looked back and asked Reid. 

Reid laughed. "I'm fine, Rossi. Really." 

"Ok. That's good, I guess." Rossi had been observing their relationship all along. He stayed back and remained unconfrontational like he'd told Morgan to do. Of course, Morgan couldn't help himself. He was more impulsive. Rossi was thoughtful, and patient. 

They got to the bureau, and Hotch had Reid stay in the car while he went to get their stuff. 

Reid was relieved that Rossi was gone. He clenched his fists and let out a long, quiet moan. He squirmed and panted, trying to make his body calm down. 

Hotch finally came back. Rossi took his own vehicle home. Hotch put their things in his own car, and Reid needed to get in the passenger side. 

Hotch opened his door, and helped Reid out. He clung to Hotch, panting. "Can't you turn it off, please?" Reid knew it was futile. 

"We'll be home soon." Hotch glanced around to make sure no one was looking. He kissed Reid briefly, and Reid moaned in response. Hotch pulled away, and laughed. "Let's go." He helped Reid get in the passenger side of his car. 

Hotch got in the driver's side and started the car. Reid was squirming and panting. He gripped the arm rests and moaned quietly. 

"Turn it off." He muttered desperately. 

Hotch was starting to lose it. He pulled out of the parking garage and drove as quickly as he legally could. 

Reid pushed his head against the head rest and breathed loudly. "Hurry." Reid huffed. 

Hotch couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to get to Reid's place. 

Finally, they parked on the street across from his apartment. Hotch grabbed Reid's bags and helped him up the steps. Reid tried to unlock his door, but he couldn't concentrate. 

Hotch took the keys from him and kissed the side of his head. "It's ok." 

He unlocked Reid's door, and Reid entered quickly and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, and groaned. Hotch shut the door and went to stand in front of Reid. He undid his pants. 

"My turn." Hotch grinned. 

Reid looked up at him pitifully. He didn't want to. He knew Hotch wasn't about to let him off the hook, though. 

Hesitantly, he grabbed it, and put his lips around it. Hotch made a small, happy sound. 

Reid pushed himself to take it as far as he could. When he gagged, he pulled back. 

"Don't." Hotch ordered. "Keep it in." 

Reid looked up, breathing hard through his nose, and pushed forward again. 

"Stay there." Hotch ordered when Reid started to gag. 

Reid fought the urge to pull away, and tried to keep calm. Then Hotch pulled out enough for him to take a breath. 

Reid coughed with Hotch still in his mouth. Hotch groaned, and grabbed Reid's head and started thrusting slowly. Reid groaned and grabbed Hotch's hips, trying to keep him from pushing in too far. 

Hotch went for awhile, then stopped. "You can take it from here. The better you make me feel, the nicer I'll be to you when you're done." Hotch grinned. 

Reid looked up and took Hotch all the way in, and stayed for as long as he could before he had to breathe. He pulled back and Hotch moaned. 

"Good." Hotch huffed. "Keep going." 

Reid started to move faster. He was starting to enjoy the feeling of making Hotch moan. He started twisting the base with his hand each time he pulled back, and Hotch grabbed Reid's hair. He didn't push him around, instead he followed Reid's movements. 

Hotch groaned, and then he pulled Reid's head away. Reid looked up, surprised. 

Hotch leaned down and kissed him eagerly and pushed him onto his back on the floor.

Reid's body tingled, and he kissed Hotch back, wrapping his arms around him. He started moving his hips, wanting Hotch to enter him. 

Hotch grinned and moved away. He turned so his knees were on either side of Reid's head, and leaned over his body. He undid Reid's pants and started sucking him greedily. Reid groaned loudly and arched his back. He knew what Hotch wanted. 

He calmed his breathing as much as he could and went back to work, taking Hotch in as far as he could handle. 

Hotch was very mindful of Reid, being careful not to go too deep. Yet. 

Reid panted and moaned as Hotch took him all the way in repeatedly. He started to pull Reid's pants down, and managed to get them off, with Reid's cooperation, without stopping what he was doing. He pulled Reid's legs so his knees were up, and started moving faster. 

Reid moaned, making Hotch's body tingle. He thrust into Reid's mouth, gagging him. Reid pushed back, but Hotch was too heavy. Hotch sunk slowly in, until Reid couldn't breathe, then took Reid all the way in, and pushed a finger into him. He felt Reid's body tense up and tremble as he came in Hotch's mouth. Hotch pulled back and quickly pushed back in, coming in Reid's throat. 

When he was done, Hotch rolled off of Reid, allowing him to sit up and cough up his come and catch his breath. Reid laid back down, breathing hard, and Hotch laughed. 

"You did good." Hotch panted. "Really good." 

Reid blushed. "Thanks." 

"Come on." Hotch got up and helped Reid up. He took Reid's shirt off and turned him around. He grabbed the leather cuffs out of the bags he'd brought up. 

"How'd that get in my bag?" Reid was surprised. 

"I put it there when you weren't paying attention." Hotch bound his wrists to his opposing arms. 

Reid rolled his eyes. 'Great.' He thought. "What else is in there?" Reid asked suspiciously. 

"Wouldn't you like to find out." Hotch said. 

"I have a feeling I'm about to." Reid replied nervously. Anxiously. 

Hotch laughed menacingly. "Damn right, you are." Hotch said, standing behind Reid, breathing on his neck. Reid shivered, getting chills throughout his body.

Hotch put the collar around his neck, then knelt down and put cuffs on his ankles and above his knees.

Reid's body flushed, tingles spread from his waist, and his heart raced. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's arms and led him into the kitchen. He picked him up and laid him on the island on his back. He took two straps and hooked each one to the collar, and one to each knee. He took two more straps and hooked each ankle to his collar. Next, he took a bar that had metal hoops at each end. He hooked each end to his knees so he couldn't close his legs. Finally, he came over to Reid's face. He leaned down and kissed him passionately, while putting a blindfold on him. 

Reid was getting scared. He began breathing rapidly and his heart was pounding. 

"Hotch." Reid panted. "What are you going to do?" 

"If I told you, you'd say no." Hotch grinned. 

"Like it'd matter. You never listen anyway." Reid huffed. 

"You're right. I'll be right back." Hotch turned the vibrator on and left. 

Reid groaned and squirmed. He couldn't move. His body was getting tingly again, and he wanted Hotch to come back. 

Finally, he heard the door open. He heard Hotch take off his shoes, then he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. 

Suddenly, he felt Hotch's tongue, and squirmed. "Hotch." He whimpered shakily. 

He licked Reid, and pushed his tongue in, making Reid moan and shake. The sounds of the straps and hooks turned him on. 

Reid felt a finger go into him. He moaned loudly and arched his back, breathing hard. "Hotch." Reid whined. 

He slipped another finger in, and Reid grunted and pulled on his restraints, moaning and writhing. 

Hotch grinned. 

Reid whimpered as he felt his fingers pull out. 

He grabbed Reid's knees and pushed himself in all they way, in one long, slow movement. He felt the vibrator move deeper into him than it had ever been. 

"Fuck.... Hotch." Reid gasped. He breathed hard. His body was buzzing like crazy. 

Then he felt the plug go in his front. He groaned and squirmed. 

"No...." He whined more out of annoyance than actually saying no. 

"See? Told you you'd say no." Hotch pushed in. 

"And I told you you wouldn't listen." Reid muttered through ragged breathing.

"So we have an understanding." Hotch smirked. 

Then, Reid felt Hotch start to move faster, pushing deeper into him. He moaned loudly, feeling it more than before. His head was fuzzy, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted more. 

Hotch started to ram him, holding the bar between his knees and pulling him toward himself. 

Reid's body writhed, wanting to move to take Hotch deeper, but he couldn't. 

"Hotch, more. I need more." Reid moaned. Hotch ducked under bar and leaned over Reid and kissed him ferociously. 

"Reid, you drive me fucking crazy." Hotch growled and picked him up, and started thrusting into him so hard it hurt. 

But Reid loved it. Hotch pushed him against the wall and held him up with one arm around his lower back, and the other around his throat. He pounded Reid into the wall until he felt himself getting close. Reid started to fight for air. Hotch let go of his throat, and pulled the plug out as he rammed into him deeper than ever, groaning and kissing him roughly as he came. Reid groaned loudly through the kiss and came, feeling Hotch pulsing inside of him. 

Hotch breathed hard, shaking, trying to hold Reid up. He hadn't thought this through. He wasn't sure how to put him down, now. 

He thought for a second. He figured it should work to reverse how he'd gotten him over there to begin with. He held Reid tight and carried him to the island and laid him down carefully. He took the straps off one by one, and Reid laid there, panting. 

Finally, Hotch kissed Reid gently, and took the blindfold off. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hotch asked. 

Reid blushed and shook his head. "That was amazing." He panted breathlessly. 

Hotch helped him sit up, but didn't take the arm restraints off. "We should probably get this thing out of you." Hotch turned the vibrator off. The battery was almost dead.

Reid blushed. He had forgotten about it. "How?" 

"Push. Like you're going to the bathroom." Hotch explained. 

Reid turned red. "I'm not doing that in front of you." 

Hotch gave him a look like 'really?' "Reid, I've seen every part of you. I've had most of it in my mouth." He laughed. 

"You're not helping." Reid glared. "Untie me and I'll do it myself. Please? Just this once, do what I ask?" 

Hotch acted offended. "I turned it off in the car, with Morgan, didn't I?" 

"After I begged you." Reid glared. 

"When you asked for more, I gave it to you, didn't I?" Hotch asked. 

Reid blushed harder. "By the way. Where did you go?" 

"Oh, I forgot this out in the car." Hotch pulled a vial out of his pocket. 

"What is it?" Reid was nervous now, wondering if he'd been drugged. 

"Something in the case gave me an idea. I found this in Boulder, when Rossi and I were walking around town. It's just pheromones. Female ones, that turn men on." Hotch grinned. 

"Oh." Reid realized that that must have been why he'd felt so tingly and Hotch felt so much bigger. 

"If I do this for you, will you owe me a favor?" Hotch offered, starting to undo the cuffs. 

"Sure. But nothing physically harmful. Promise." Reid said seriously. 

"Promise." Hotch kissed him on the cheek and freed his arms. He helped Reid off the island, and he went to the bathroom. 

"When I'm done, I'm getting in the shower. I'll let you know when to come in." Reid smirked and shut the door and locked it. 

Hotch shook his head and laughed. "That kid." 


	17. Nuance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Hotch have a much needed conversation. 
> 
> Hotch has dinner with Jack and Jessica and they discuss how the case went. 
> 
> Rossi and Morgan have an interesting talk, and then dinner with Reid.

Reid started the shower, then unlocked the door and opened it. He got in the shower and soon after, Hotch came in and joined him. 

Hotch stood behind Reid and wrapped his arms around his waist. He put his chin on his shoulder and sighed. "Reid, thank you." 

Reid was surprised by that. "For what?" 

"For everything. You have no idea what you've done for me." Hotch's breath on Reid's neck was giving him goosebumps. 

"What?" Reid laughed. "Give you my ass?" 

Hotch chuckled. "No, you dork. For saving mine. I know this was really hard for you. I'm really sorry about that." Hotch sighed. 

"It's been easier lately." Reid blushed. 

"I'm really glad." Hotch smiled. "I was really scared." 

"You were scared? You're the one who's scary." Reid laughed. 

"Yeah, I was scared shitless. I watched myself do horrible things to you in those nightmares..... I was so afraid that I would end up actually hurting you." Hotch whispered the last sentence. 

"So was I." Reid answered. He turned around and looked at Hotch. "But you didn't." 

"If I had....." Hotch tried to hold back tears. "Your willingness to do this for me, probably saved my life. If I'd hurt you, I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't be there for Jack. For the team. Your decisions always end up saving so many people, and you don't even know it." A tear fell down his cheek. "You're so good, Spencer. And you have no idea." Hotch hugged him, and cried. "Thank you." 

Reid hugged him back. "You know, Hotch, I need you too. Maybe my reasons were more selfish than you think." Reid whispered. "I care about you, a lot." 

Hotch looked into Reid's eyes. "How can you? After all the things I did to you." 

"Every day, I think about my mom, and my future. I think about what it will be like when I start to forget things. I think about what it would be like to not know if what I think is real, is real. I know what it's like to be afraid of yourself. I know what the guilt looks like after you hurt someone you love because your mind betrayed you and lied to you. I know you need help. And I know that you're in a bad position to admit that you need that kind of help. I know how people with mental disorders are treated. Until the time comes when I can't help you anymore, I'll do what I can." Reid touched Hotch's cheek. "You mean a lot to me. More than I let on. I'm not very good at that kind of thing." 

"I don't deserve you, kid, but I don't know what I'd do without you." Hotch pushed his hair behind his ear. 

"Well, right now, you'd probably be in jail." Reid joked. 

"Tell me what you really think." Hotch smiled. 

"I think that, although you can be really scary, it's also really..... addicting." Reid grinned and kissed him sensually. 

Hotch kissed him back. "As much I want to stay and...." Hotch humped him, making his face flush and his body tingle. "For the rest of the day...." Hotch kissed him roughly. "I really should go. Jessica and Jack are waiting."

"I know." Reid kissed him briefly. "It's ok. I need the rest." Reid grinned. "And I'm expecting a call from Morgan." Reid added absent mindedly. 

"You two are pretty close, huh? Have you always been?" Hotch asked as he got out and started getting dressed. 

"I guess. He's always been really nice to me. He's nice to everyone." Reid answered casually. 

"Hmm." Hotch seemed off. 

Reid laughed. "Wait, are you jealous of him?" 

"No." Hotch laughed. "I just noticed that he's been spending a lot of time with you." 

Reid went over to him and rest his arms on Hotch's shoulders. "You've been spending a lot of time with me. Morgan's just been checking up on me. Don't worry about it. He's just worried. Once he realizes that I really am fine, he'll stop." Reid kissed Hotch briefly. "It would help if you'd stop doing things in front of him to make him suspicious." Reid smirked. 

"But it's so much fun." Hotch teased. 

"Maybe you oughta give it a try, see how it feels?" Reid said jokingly. 

"Try what?" Hotch asked. 

"Being the victim." Reid pouted his lips playfully. "Why don't you give me the controller, and you wear it for a day? I'd do something special for you." Reid was trying to push Hotch's buttons. 

"Ok." Hotch grinned. 

"Really?" Reid was shocked. 

"No." Hotch smiled and kissed Reid on top of his head. "I gotta go, babe." 

Reid blushed. 

"What?" Hotch chuckled. 

"It's weird when you call me that." Reid said shyly. 

"Why? It's cute. It suits you." Hotch grinned. "I really do have to go, though." 

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Reid asked. 

"Of course." Hotch kissed him passionately. He slipped his shoes on, and Reid saw him out. 

Reid sighed. 'What now?'

Morgan had gone to Rossi's for a few drinks and dinner. They wanted to unwind after the long week, and talk about Reid. 

"The kid really saved our asses today, didn't he?" Rossi supposed as he lifted his glass to take a drink. 

"He really did. We're lucky to have him." Morgan agreed. 

"Have you gotten anywhere with him?" Rossi asked, hoping he had. 

"He won't say a thing. One minute, I think he hates Hotch, and the next, he's defending him and bending over backwards for him." Morgan was annoyed. 

"Maybe they're in a..... dare I say..... romantic relationship?" Rossi raised an eyebrow. 

Morgan almost spit his drink out laughing. "No way. That's not possible." 

"Why not? It would explain all the odd behavior." Rossi suggested. 

"Naaaaaaaah man. No way. Don't even make me think about that." Morgan rubbed his temples. 

"Maybe they had a fight?" Rossi went on. 

"What about the marks on his body?" Morgan asked. 

"People are into weird shit." Rossi ventured a guess. 

"But the bite marks weren't Hotch's." Morgan pointed out. 

"Really weird shit?" Rossi shrugged. "Look, I don't know. It was just a thought." 

"A fucked up one." Morgan sighed. 

"Maybe he did get raped, and Hotch is the only one he told." Rossi kept thinking of possibilities. 

"If that's the case, it's happened more than once, and Hotch should be taking legal action." Morgan reasoned. 

"Maybe he is, and he's keeping it quiet because Reid asked him to." Rossi returned.

"But Hotch has been acting weird. Not protective, but..... more like, exploitative. Like he's got something he's using against Reid to control him." Morgan became angry at the thought. 

"Morgan, do you have feelings for Reid?" Rossi had been wondering for awhile. 

"What? Where'd that come from?" Morgan was shocked. 

"I've just been watching you, and everyone on the team, for a long time. I noticed awhile ago that you're very protective of him. You care about him a lot. It's obvious." Rossi explained. 

"Well, no. That may be true, but I don't have feelings for him." Morgan was defensive. 

"I'm not terribly convinced, but, ok. If you say so." Rossi grinned. 

"Man, shut up, you old fool." Morgan sighed, worrying about Reid. 

"You can't stop thinking about him, can you?" Rossi smiled. 

"It's that obvious?" Morgan looked at Rossi. 

"I've been in love a time or two. I know the look." Rossi spoke gently. 

Morgan sighed. "He's just such an amazing person. Every time we hang out, I learn the most incredible things about him. He's so kind, and he's brave and strong, not to mention smart." Morgan laughed. "He's perfect, and he has no clue." 

"Why don't you tell him?" Rossi asked. 

Morgan laughed. "What are the chances that he's gay, AND likes me back? I can't risk losing our friendship. I'd rather stay close to him, even if I can't be with him, than lose him." 

"What if you _could_ be with him?" Rossi made him think about it.

"What if I lost him." Morgan saddened at just the thought. 

"Well, he's never had a girlfriend. That's a good sign." Rossi grinned. 

"A lot of straight people make it into their late twenties without having had any relationships. In Reid's case, he's just not interested. He's too smart." Morgan laughed. 

"No one's too smart for love." Rossi teased in a corny tone.

"If anyone is, it's him." Morgan chuckled. 

"You know, I think Reid needs you right now. Even if he doesn't know it." Rossi said thoughtfully. 

"He won't budge. Whatever he's hiding, he really does not want anyone to know." Morgan was irritated. 

"If anyone can get through to him, it's going to be you. He trusts you. You're the only he'll get drunk with. You're the only one who's gotten him to go to the beach. He jokes with you like he doesn't with anyone else." Rossi tried to show him that he was special to Reid. 

"The beach was his idea, though." Morgan reminded him. 

"Yeah, and who did he ask to take him?" Rossi pointed out. 

"Even if you're right, I have no idea where to start. Once it's out, I can't take it back. If he rejects me, our friendship will change forever. That's terrifying, Rossi. I can't lose him." Morgan cried. "And I wish I could stop whatever's happening to him. I wish he'd tell me what's wrong. I'm so worried about him." 

Rossi got up and sat next to Morgan and let him cry on his shoulder. 

"We'll figure it out, Morgan." Rossi assured him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "No matter what." 

"What if something happens to him before I can stop it?" Morgan sniffled. 

"We won't let that happen. I promise." Rossi said with certainty. 

Morgan sat up, and tried to calm down. "I told him I'd call him tonight." 

"You should do that, then." Rossi smiled. 

"I'd invite him over, but he's probably with Hotch." Morgan hated thinking of the possibility that they were sleeping together, whether willingly or not. Especially the 'not' one. 

"You can invite him here if you want. Couldn't hurt to ask. Your call, Morgan." Rossi said supportively. 

"Ok, thanks. I'll call him now." Morgan pulled out his phone and dialed Reid. 

Reid was sitting on his couch reading. He was bored. Being bored was unusual for him, because he always had something to do that he enjoyed doing. Reading. But all the excitement in his life recently had started to make other activities pale in comparison. 

"Oh god. Am I becoming an adrenaline junkie?" Reid wondered aloud. 

Just then, his phone rang. He answered. 

"Morgan, hey! How's it going?" Reid was happy to hear from him. 

"Good. I'm just hanging out at Rossi's. We were wondering if you'd like to come over." Morgan asked anxiously. 

"Sure. I'm actually kind of bored right now." Reid said innocently. 

"You're bored? How did that happen?" Morgan laughed. 

"I know." Reid laughed back. "I ran out of stuff to read." 

"Well, how about I buy you a new book?" Morgan joked. 

"That would almost certainly guarantee that I will have not already read it." Reid teased. 

"Oh, thanks. Hey, we've both read high times." Morgan reminded him. 

"Actually, I've read high times. You've read _some_ of it." Reid smirked. 

"You're telling me you read every magazine?" Morgan's jaw dropped. 

"Since their first issue in 1974." Reid was pleased with himself. 

"Ok, smart guy, we'll come get you." Morgan was elated. 

"Ok." Reid smiled. He really liked Morgan and Rossi. 

"Be there in 15." Morgan hung up. 

"That's a good sign." Rossi smiled. 

"Yeah, he seems happy." Morgan was relieved. 

"Let's go get him." Rossi grabbed his keys. 

"Hey, Rossi, thanks." Morgan wanted to say it before they picked him up. 

"For what?" Rossi asked. 

"For being honest with me. It feels great to have that off my chest. But, please promise me you won't tell anyone." Morgan asked earnestly.

Rossi put his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Morgan, you don't even need to ask. You have my word."

Hotch got home and Jack was so happy to see him that he ran and jumped into his arms. 

"Hey, Aaron, how was your day? Or, week, rather." Jessica asked cheerfully, happy to have him back. 

"Long." Hotch answered briefly. "Too long." He play growled as he tickled Jack. 

"Well, dinner's on the stove, it should be ready soon. How does goulash sound?" Jessica asked. 

"It sounds like monsters." Jack said happily.

Hotch laughed. He knelt down in front of Jack. "It's not ghoul losh, silly, it's goo losh." 

Jack laughed. "What's the difference?" 

Hotch smiled. "Ask me again when you're older." 

"What if I forget?" Jack asked. 

"Don't worry, buddy. Daddy will remind you." Hotch gently pinched Jack's cheek. 

Hotch smiled. He thought about how, thanks to Reid, he could look forward to a future, and being with his son, and the team. 

"I owe you, kid." Hotch said under his breath. 

"What did you say, daddy?" Jack asked innocently. 

Hotch ruffled Jack's hair. "I said I love you, kid." 

"I love you too, daddy." Jack hugged Hotch's neck. Hotch hugged back. 

"Ok, time to eat, boys. Go wash up." Jessica called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Jessica, for everything." Hotch smiled as he and Jack went to wash up. 

"You're welcome." She replied, happy to help. 

They sat down to eat and Jessica was curious about the case. 

Hotch explained enough for her to get the gist. 

"They don't pay you guys enough." Jessica said seriously. 

"I don't think they could." Hotch laughed. 

"So Reid's ok?" She asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, he didn't even go to the hospital. It's just some bruising on his chest. If it had been lower it probably would have broken some ribs. He's so thin." Hotch explained. 

"He's pretty tough." She added. 

"He really is. And he saved Emily's life, because he noticed that the wires on the bomb were twisted the wrong direction. He stayed there with her while she cut the wire to make sure Rebecca was telling the truth, and she wasn't. If he hadn't caught that, Emily and Charlotte and Reid and Rebecca and who knows how many others would have been killed or injured." Hotch continued. 

"He's a hero." Jessica smiled. "He deserves a reward." 

"That reminds me, Rossi wanted me to ask you if you would like to come over to his place and celebrate Reid and Emily with all of us tomorrow night." Hotch was glad she reminded him. 

"Of course." She answered cheerfully. "Just let me know when." 

"Ok, good. I'll let him know." Hotch got up to take care of his plate. 

Morgan knocked on Reid's door. A moment later, he answered. 

"Hey, it's good to see you." Morgan smiled. 

"You saw me a few hours ago." Reid laughed. 

"So? It's always good to see you." Morgan smiled. 

"Yeah, you too. Mostly." Reid smirked. 

"Yeah, shut up, kid." Morgan ruffed his hair.

"Hey, I had it just the way I like it." Reid complained. 

"Well, now it's just the way I like it." Morgan laughed. "Get in." Morgan got in the front. Reid hopped in the back. 

"Hey, Reid, how's it going?" Rossi asked. 

"Good, now that you two are here." Reid smiled. 

"It wasn't good before?" Rossi was curious. Reid wasn't one to bring up these kinds of things.

"I was just bored, and lonely. I guess after such a hectic week, the quiet is unsettling." Reid seemed thoughtful. 

"Hectic week? You sat and read for all but the last day." Morgan teased. 

"Well, that last day was today, remember? And there was enough excitement to last most people the rest of their lives, and I'm not exactly the 'excitement' type." Reid vented.

"Yeah, don't we know it. Good thing we're here now, then." Morgan looked back at Reid and grinned. 

"Why do I have a feeling there's an ulterior motive for inviting me over?" Reid asked suspiciously. 

"I told you earlier that I'd call. It was Rossi's idea to invite you to his house." Morgan feigned innocence. 

"Hey, don't go dragging me into this." Rossi smirked.

Morgan laughed and shook his head. Reid smiled. He was happy to be doing something normal, finally. Now, he just hoped they didn't want to talk about Hotch for once. 

They got inside and Rossi poured them all drinks, and they sat around the living room table. 

"So, you read anything interesting lately?" Morgan asked Reid.

"No, not really. Not anything you two would find interesting, at least." Reid answered. Rossi and Morgan looked offended. 

"No offense." Reid looked up innocently. 

"None taken." Morgan laughed and shook his head. 

"It's just, the last thing I read was a study on DID, or Dissociative Identity Disorder." Reid began. 

"I've heard of that, multiple personalities, right?" Rossi asked. 

"Yeah, it's usually triggered by trauma as a defense mechanism to protect your mind from traumatic memories." Reid continued. 

"Is there any particular reason that you're reading about that?" Rossi asked. 

"No, not really. I read pretty much everything, especially when it comes to mental disorders and illness. Given my family history, it makes sense." Reid explained. 

"Isn't that what happened to Tobias Hankel?" Morgan asked. 

"I believe so, but he was never officially diagnosed, as far as I know." Reid replied. 

"Is that why you were reading about it?" Rossi asked. 

"Hmm. Actually, no. I haven't thought about Tobias since the day Morgan and I went to the beach. I should check in on him, make sure he's ok." Reid answered thoughtfully. 

Morgan laughed and shook his head. "Only you would worry about the well-being of the man who kidnapped you." 

"In a way, it really wasn't Tobias's fault. His mind split after he snapped and killed his father who'd abused him for years. He no longer had control of his mind. It's like sitting in the passenger seat and someone else is driving, but there are no stops and there are no doors. I mean, I can't imagine what it must feel like. It's got to be terrifying." Reid said sadly. 

"You grew up around that kind of thing." Morgan said compassionately. 

"Yeah, but I've never experienced it first hand. Yet." Reid said nervously. 

"Yet?" Morgan asked, concerned. 

"I'm 28. If something like that is going to happen to me, it's going to be sometime soon." Reid answered seriously. 

"I'm sorry, Reid. That must be really hard." Morgan wanted him to feel better. 

"Well, the good news is, I've made it to 28 and there are no signs of it yet." Reid smiled. "Just a few more years until my odds of not having it increase dramatically." 

"That's something good to focus on. You'll be fine, kid, just fine." Morgan said optimistically. 

"I'm only 8 years younger than you, if I were a kid, you would be, too." Reid laughed. 

"Only 8?" Morgan looked surprised. "Think of it like this, when you were 10, I was 18, so, technically, there was a point when you were a kid, and I was an adult." Morgan pointed out. 

"Only for a few months." Reid replied jokingly.

Rossi enjoyed watching them interact. It was like bird watching. But fun. 

"You guys hungry?" Rossi asked. 

Reid realized he hadn't eaten once the entire day. "Starving, actually." 

"I could eat." Morgan added. 

"Great. How about some Osso Buco Alla Milanese?" Rossi asked in a very Italian accent. 

"I have no idea what you just said, but if it's food, I'll eat it." Morgan laughed. 

"It's an authentic Italian dish of veal shanks, braised in white wine, served with vegetables, and gremolata." Reid started. 

"I wasn't asking." Morgan teased. 

"I haven't even gotten to the best part. After the meal, it's tradition to scoop out the marrow from the bones of the veal and eat it." Reid finished. 

"Ok, and that's why I wasn't asking." Morgan pretended to be sick. 

"Relax, Morgan. It's a perfectly normal dish. I don't do that last part." Rossi laughed. 

"So you're not authentically Italian." Reid teased. 

"Excuse me, kid. I'll have you know this skin is 100% authentic Italian leather." Rossi motioned to all of himself, and grinned. 

Reid laughed. "Did you know Rossi is the plural of the Italian word 'Rosso' which means 'redhaired'? So your last name is literally 'redhaireds'." Reid spewed more random facts. 

"Yes, I did know that. Rossi is one of the most common Italian surnames." Rossi added. 

"Yeah, along with Russo, Ferrari, Esposito, Bianchi, Romano, Reggio, and Ricci. To name a few." Reid said. 

"Ok, you two. I get it. You know a lot about Italian stuff." Morgan laughed. 

"You should learn, if you're going to be best friends with me." Rossi teased. 

"Stand in line, Rossi. I'm pretty sure I'm Morgan's best friend." Reid laughed. 

Morgan's heart fluttered. He laughed, to play it off. 

"Hey, there's no line. Trust me. You're both cool in my book." Morgan chuckled. 

"Admit it, I'm just a little bit cooler." Reid teased. 

"Well, that depends on what metric you're using. If we're going by traditional standards, I think Rossi has you whooped." Morgan laughed. 

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Reid laughed again. 

"But if we're going by my standards, you have Rossi beat by just a little bit." Morgan pinched his fingers together and squinted, looking closely at them. 

Reid laughed hard. "Gee, I feel special." 

"You are." Morgan smiled. "You don't even know how much." 

Reid smiled. "I don't know about that." 

"You know what makes you so special?" Morgan asked. 

"Besides my brain?" Reid laughed. 

Morgan laughed, too. "Yeah, besides your brain." 

"No. Other than that, I think I'm pretty normal." Reid answered. "Oh, I know, it's my incredibly hot body." 

Rossi spit out his wine in the kitchen laughing when Reid said that. 

Morgan laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. Reid laughed with them.

"You're real funny, kid." Morgan chuckled. 

"Thanks." Reid grinned. 

Morgan calmed himself down from the laughter, and looked at Reid. "I was saying, that the reason you're so special, is that no matter how hard it is, you always do the right thing. If you can help someone, you do it, without hesitation. You don't even think about yourself." Morgan finished. 

"That's nice of you to say, but I do think of myself. How could I not? I live in here." Reid gestured to his whole body. 

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Morgan laughed. 

"Yo, muscles, hot stuff, dinner is served." Rossi poured some wine.

Reid and Morgan joined Rossi in the kitchen, got their plates, and sat at the dining room table. 

"So, Reid. Did you figure out what was wrong with you earlier?" Rossi asked. 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something I ate, or all the stress from the bombs and gunshots." Reid shrugged. 

"Oh yeah, you got shot today." Rossi felt like an idiot for forgetting. "How is it? Bruising yet?" 

"I don't know." Reid hadn't paid much attention to it, he was so used to being in pain from the other bruises, and Hotch had kept him distracted. 

"You don't know? Prentiss wasn't kidding when she said it could turn into thrombosis. Let me see." Morgan was concerned, and curious. 

"It's fine." Reid deflected.

"How can you know it's fine if you don't even know if it's bruising?" Morgan argued.

"It doesn't hurt." Reid answered. 

Morgan poked it. 

"Ow! Knock it off." Reid pushed Morgan's hand away and rubbed his chest where he'd poked. 

"Yeah, it does. Let me see. Please. I'm worried about you. You need to take care of yourself." Morgan pleaded. 

"I've made it this far on my own." Reid pointed out. 

"Everybody does, until they don't." Morgan countered. "Better safe than sorry." 

"Ugh. Why are you so persistent?" Reid was annoyed. 

"Because you are. I got Emily off your back earlier so you wouldn't have to go to the hospital. You can trust me. Someone needs to check it out. Let me see so no one else has to. I told Emily that I'd make sure you got checked out. Don't make a liar out of me." Morgan reasoned. 

"Fine. After dinner, ok?" Reid sighed. 

"Ok, good." Morgan was pleased. 

Reid started trying to think of excuses for the cuts on his chest. He was grateful there were no new bite marks. 

They finished eating, and took their dishes to the kitchen. 

"Come on." Morgan said to Reid. "All you have to do is undo a few buttons. I just need to see how bad it is. If it's really deep, it could be dangerous." 

"Ok." Reid unbuttoned his shirt. Morgan pulled it down enough to see the bruise. It was dark and concentrated where the bullet had hit, and spread out and faded from there. 

"It's not that bad, yet. I've seen a lot worse. Be sure to keep an eye on it, and let me know if you think it's getting worse still after several days. I'll look at it again. But Reid, can I ask you something." Morgan looked at him. 

"I guess." Reid knew what was coming. 

"Why are there cuts on your chest?" Morgan tried to stay cool. 

"I don't know." Reid couldn't think of a believable answer. 

"Reid, I knew when you didn't get checked out that there was some kind of reason like this. Is it Hotch?" Morgan asked in a calm, even manner. 

"No." Reid answered flatly. 

"I think it is." Morgan insisted. 

"That's crazy. Why would he cut me? I said I don't know how they got there, and it wasn't Hotch. I didn't want anyone to see because I knew they'd ask and the only answer I have is that I don't know, and I know no one will believe it." Reid felt guilty for lying. 

"Because we know it's not true. Reid, I just have a bad feeling that something really bad is happening to you, and I wish you'd let me help." Morgan started to feel hurt. 

"Morgan, I'm sorry." Reid sighed. "I know you're worried, but I wouldn't be telling you I was fine if I wasn't. I made you a promise, did you forget? Because I didn't." Reid looked at Morgan seriously.

"I promised that I would call you if I was ever in trouble. I think about it every day, because it means a lot to me that you want so badly to be there for me, even when you know you can't." Reid buttoned his shirt back up. "I'll never forget that." 

Morgan looked at Reid and smiled. "Neither will l." 

Reid smiled and stood. "I'm going to go sit back down and finish my drink." 

"Ok, let's go." Morgan stood and followed. 

Rossi brought a bottle and joined them. They stayed up late BSing and drinking, and Reid got too drunk. Morgan had over done it a bit, too, but Rossi was fine. He let them sleep on the futon. 

Reid was out like a light. Morgan smiled, happy to have Reid by his side for the night, knowing he was safe. He rolled over, and soon, he was out too.

Rossi smiled at the two. "Kids." He shook his head, grinning. "Just always have to have one more." He went to his room and went to bed. 


	18. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the chapter name scare you. The story is far from over. I have nothing to say about this chapter. No spoilers. But I think you'll like it a lot. It was really hard to write. Please, enjoy, and thank you for reading. 
> 
> A very special chapter. ❤️❤️❤️

Reid woke up with a headache, and what he at first thought were Hotch's arms around him. He quickly remembered where he was. 

Reid turned carefully and saw Morgan sleeping peacefully. He smiled, and thought how much more quiet he was when he was sleeping. 

Then he snored. 'So much for that.' Reid silently laughed to himself. He carefully wriggled out from underneath Morgan's arm and got up. He wanted to go start some coffee, but Rossi was at the bar drinking a cup already.

"Did you sleep? Or stare at us all night?" Reid joked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

Rossi laughed and poured him a cup. "I slept great. What about you?" 

"It's hard to tell, since I feel like shit." Reid chuckled quietly. 

"Hey, I wanna talk about something before Morgan wakes up." Rossi became more serious.

"I don't know what's going on with you, and I'm not going to try to get you to tell me. I do, though, want you to cut Morgan a little slack, and maybe throw him a bone every once in a while. Let him think he's helping." Rossi smiled kindly. 

"I'm trying. It's hard not being able to let him help. He's always there for me, and I know it's unfair to him to keep him out of it like this, but I don't have a choice. This is just something I have to do." Reid sighed. "I know you guys want answers, but I can't give them to you." Reid finished, waiting for Rossi's words of wisdom to make him feel more guilty. 

"You're going to have to find a way, eventually, to make it work. Your friendship will start to deteriorate if you keep something big like this from him forever. You need to figure out how important this secret is, then figure out if your friendship with Derek is more important. And I'll tell you something right now. Without even knowing what that secret is, I'm willing to bet Derek's more important." Rossi put his hand on Reid's shoulder. 

"I wish it were that simple." Reid sighed heavily. "I really do." 

"I think it probably is. Eventually, you'll realize it. Hopefully, before it's too late." Rossi looked at Morgan, who was starting to wake up. 

"Maybe." Reid said quietly. Rossi had made him think about the future for the first time since all this had started. He wanted to help Hotch, but how long could he keep hiding it from everyone? Just these few weeks had been exhausting. Could he just tell them that he and Hotch were together? He wondered how freaked out the team would be. 

Morgan got up and came over and got some coffee. "Why do you two look so glum?" Morgan asked. 

"Well, we were waiting for the sun to rise." Rossi joked, gesturing at Morgan. 

"I'm no sunshine when I'm hungover." Morgan laughed. 

"How'd you sleep?" Rossi asked. 

"Pretty good." Morgan smiled to himself. He was happy he'd gotten to snuggle with Reid, even if he was asleep for most of it. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. I told Hotch last night to invite Jessica over tonight. I'm going to invite everyone else, too. I want to get the team together and celebrate no one getting blown up." Rossi smiled. "Thanks, by the way, kid." He looked at Reid. 

"Awe, it was nothin'." Reid laughed. 

"Ha, ok. If that's what you call _nothing_ , I'd hate to see what you call _something_." Morgan scoffed. 

"I call hot coffee after a night of drinking, something." Reid looked up and grinned as he took a sip. 

"What do you want to do today?" Morgan asked. "My treat." 

"Hmm. Let me think about it for a few." Reid tapped a finger on the rim of his cup. 

"What if I surprise you, instead?" Morgan changed his mind. 

"Like what?" Reid was curious. 

"And ruin the surprise?" Morgan laughed. "I'm not telling." 

"You guys need a ride home?" Rossi asked. 

"Do you need anything from your place?" Morgan asked Reid. 

"Not really, I guess." Reid shrugged. 

"We'll just go to my place, then." Morgan told Rossi. 

"Ok, sounds good." They got ready, and left. 

They got in the car. "I'm really curious to know how you plan to surprise Reid." Rossi asked. 

"I'll tell you about it later." Morgan winked at him.

"I'm curious, too." Reid added.

"First things first, we need to get ready." Morgan said. 

"For what?" Reid asked. 

"You'll see." Morgan replied. 

They got to Morgan's apartment, and said goodbye and thanks to Rossi for dinner. 

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to shower and change." Morgan said, throwing the TV remote at Reid, who barely caught it. 

"Should I get changed?" Reid asked. 

"We're going to your place, next." Morgan answered. 

Reid sat on the couch and flipped through all the sports channels. He didn't find anything to watch, so he left it on an infomercial to annoy Morgan the next time he turned it on, and laughed to himself. 

Before long, Morgan exited the bathroom in a towel and went to his room to get dressed. Reid read through a Sports illustrated magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. He planned to use that to impress Morgan later. 

Morgan came out of the closet, dressed quite nicely for a casual day. He sent off a text to Garcia, and headed for the door. 

"Come on, Brain, let's go get you spiffied up now." Morgan held Reid's shoulder as he went through the door, and closed it behind them. 

"Spiffied?" Reid laughed. 

"Yeah, come on. We gotta go." Morgan said. He got in the car, and Reid followed. 

They drove quickly and silently to Reid's apartment. His mind was occupied with thoughts of the things he'd done the last time he'd been there.

Morgan parked, and they got out.

"You ok? You seem distracted." Morgan asked. 

"Yeah, just thinking." Reid said dismissively and went to his door to unlock it. 

They entered his apartment, and Reid went to his room to find some nice clothes to wear. He figured he'd try to match Morgan's feel as best he could. 

He got in the shower, and thought about everything Hotch had said. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to choose between Hotch and Morgan. Hotch was going through a hard time, and no one else would understand. No one else could help. Jack and the team needed him. But Morgan had nothing to do with it and didn't deserve to be punished for it. 

Reid wondered what the BAU, and what life, would be like without Hotch. The thought made him sad, and it hurt. 

Then he thought about what life would be like without Morgan, and his heart ached. He couldn't think about it. Hotch was his friend, and his boss, but Morgan had always been there, no matter what. Morgan was his best friend. The only one he'd had since Adam. 

Reid sighed and turned the shower off. All he could do for now was play it by ear and hope for the best. 

He got dressed, and came out of his room. Morgan was flipping through books casually. 

"This good enough?" Reid asked, to be sure he was dressed appropriately. 

Morgan smiled. He thought Reid looked adorable, and sexy at the same time. "Perfect." 

"We better get going. We have a few places to stop, first." Morgan said. 

"Ok." Reid said curiously. 

Morgan sent out another text. 

Reid thought it was strange, since Morgan rarely texted. He usually just called people. He didn't bring it up, though. He had a feeling it had something to do with the surprise. 

They headed for the car, and got in. Morgan stopped at a flower shop, and had Reid pick some out that he liked. Reid was starting to get really confused. 

The next stop they made was at an antique shop. Morgan went in by himself, and came out with an old, mahogany box. Morgan put it in back next to the flowers. 

Next, they drove for awhile. Eventually, Reid noticed which route they were taking. 

"Why are we going here?" Reid was dying of curiosity. 

"To get something." Morgan said gently, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Reid started thinking about Adam. He wished they could have gone to the beach together, one more time, so he could have told him he was sorry for not being there for him. He wished he'd gotten to say goodbye.

Morgan noticed Reid's mood change. 

Soon, he saw the turnoff, and took it. Reid was impressed that he'd remembered, and spotted it so easily. 

They parked, and got out. It was beautiful, as always. Reid walked over to the top step, and sat down. Morgan grabbed a couple of jars out of the trunk and brought them over to Reid. He handed him one. 

"What's this for?" Reid asked. 

"You'll see." Morgan reached up and picked a few small branches off the Japanese Maple above them. "Follow me." Morgan started going down the steps, and Reid followed. 

"You're being weird, Morgan." Reid smiled, squinting in the sunlight. 

"Scoop some sand into that jar." Morgan smiled. 

"What?" Reid laughed. 

"We're going to need it in a bit." Morgan said gently, smiling. 

Reid took the lid off, and filled the jar a little more than halfway with sand. 

"That good?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah, perfect." Morgan leaned over and grabbed a shell, and a small piece of driftwood, and put them in the jar, then Reid closed it. 

"Come on, it's almost time." Morgan held Reid's shoulder, and they went back up the steps. 

When they got to the top, Reid stopped and turned around, and looked out over the ocean, thinking about Adam. "I'm sorry." He whispered, as a tear slid down his cheek.

Morgan smiled, and got in the car, giving him space. 

A minute later, Reid got in. "Thanks for bringing me here." 

"No problem, kid." Morgan smiled, and drove. 

Awhile later, Reid noticed they weren't going back to Quantico. 

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Be patient, we're almost there." Morgan smiled lightly. 

Shortly after, Reid saw the team all standing together in a parking lot. They were all dressed up, holding flowers. 

"What's going on?" Reid was really confused now.

"It's ok, trust me." Morgan held Reid's hand and squeezed once. 

"Ok." Reid whispered. 

Morgan parked, and they got out. 

"Hey, Reid." JJ smiled and hugged him. The others all greeted him one by one.

Rossi helped Morgan grab the box and flowers and jars. 

"What's going on, guys?" Reid looked around at everyone. 

"Come on." Garcia grabbed his arm and walked with him. Everyone followed. 

They walked a ways through a cemetery that Reid had never been to before. Then, Garcia stopped. It was Adam's grave marker. It was small, and plain. It broke Reid's heart. 

"You guys." Reid whispered. 

"We wanted to help you say goodbye." Garcia said softly. 

Reid looked at it for awhile. Adam's entire existence, represented in this lonely little stone. He knelt down and ran his fingers over the engraving. Adam J. Williamson 1979-2011.

"No one even bothered to write anything about him. There's so much they could have put there." Reid thought about all the things Adam had wanted to do. Everything he had done. "No one had anything to say for him."

"You do, sweetie." Garcia said softly. 

Morgan brought the box to Reid, and opened it. 

Reid grabbed the camera that was inside. He recognized it. He turned it over, and saw A.J.W. scratched on the bottom of the base of the lens mount. 

"Adam loved photography. I gave him this for his 21st birthday." Reid smiled. "We got into a fight once because we'd both been clean for awhile, but he used again without telling me. He got mad, and sold this for heroin money." Reid said softly. 

"How'd you guys find this?" Reid asked. 

"I traced the sales records as far as I could, but it took some doing. I got lucky, and the man who currently owned it willingly gave it to me for a very reasonable price when I explained why we needed it. Then we had a display box made for it at the antique store." Garcia explained. 

"I can't believe you did all this. How?" Reid was amazed. 

"Morgan got me started on helping him plan this the day you guys went to the beach." Garcia smiled. 

Reid smiled, and shook his head slightly, looking at the camera and the beautiful box.

Rossi handed Reid the jars and took the box with the camera in it. 

Reid opened them, and poured the sand in front of the grave marker, and arranged the maple branches, shell, and driftwood until it looked nice.

"Beautiful, Reid." JJ said softly. 

Reid stood and thought of what he wanted to say.

He looked up into the trees thoughtfully for a moment, then began.

"I met Adam in highschool. He was three years older than I was, and almost as smart." Reid grinned. "Because of that, he understood me. He always helped me when I was having trouble with teachers, or students, or even faculty, who had a problem with me for one dumb reason or another. He was always there for me, even though nobody was there for him." Reid looked down, feeling the guilt well up inside of him.

"I watched him go through the same things I was going through, only he didn't have an Adam to be there for him. I couldn't do anything for him." Reid thought about how angry it had made him when he was younger, to feel so helpless.

"I watched his life fall apart, slowly, year after year, as he gave everything he had to make sure I made it." Reid breathed deep, holding back his emotions.

"When I graduated, Adam was there, like he always was, and when I got accepted into the BAU, and he didn't, he celebrated with me, for me, with a smile on his face, but I knew how broken he was inside. He'd never show it. But I knew." Reid breathed deep again, calming himself.

"The next time I saw him, he was different. He didn't care about anything, or anyone, but me. He smiled when I told him how the job was going. He told me how proud he was of me." Reid paused. 

"When he found out I was using Dilaudid, he cried. He said he couldn't watch me throw everything I'd worked for away." Reid sniffled as he laughed. "But what he didn't know, was that the reason I got clean, was because I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't waste the opportunities that he'd sacrificed everything to give me." Reid cried softly, trying to maintain his composure.

"I wanted to show him that I could quit, and he could too, and it worked for awhile. After he turned twenty six, I went to see him. We'd both been doing well, but I hadn't seen him for a few weeks. When he answered the door, he was worse than ever. I told him he needed help, that he was going to die. He told me to let him." Reid paused again.

"I told him that I couldn't be around him if he was going to keep using. His anger faded, and turned into sadness. He didn't say anything. He just shut the door. That was the last time I ever saw him." Reid looked up at everyone.

"Three years later, he died of an overdose in his room. I didn't find out until 2 years after that. His family had disowned him. He had no friends, except for me, and I'd abandoned him, right when he needed me the most. It was the most selfish decision I've ever made, and I think about him every single day." Reid was angry with himself. He looked at the grave marker. "I think about you every day, Adam. And I'm so sorry that I left you. I should have been there." Reid knelt down and cried. His tears hit the sand below him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and touched Adam's name. 

Garcia approached and gently placed a flower on the ground in front Reid. "Good bye, Adam. Thanks for being Reid's friend." 

The others slowly took turns leaving flowers, then Morgan brought the boquet, and handed it to Reid. 

"Thank you for this, Morgan. You don't know how much this means to me." Reid hugged him tight. 

"Anything for you, kid." Morgan hugged him back. 

Morgan approached the grave marker. "Adam, you were a great friend to Spencer, and for that, I'll always be grateful. I just want to let you know that you don't have to worry about him anymore. I promise I'll take care of him." He placed his flower on the others, and turned and touched Reid's shoulder, and left. 

Reid knelt down and touched the grave marker. 

"Adam, I owe everything good in my life to you. Thank you." Reid placed the boquet on the flowers, picked up the camera, and smiled, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Goodbye." 


	19. That's Amóre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has dinner at Rossi's. 
> 
> Morgan has a conversation with Reid. 
> 
> Reid has a conversation with Hotch.
> 
> I'm nervous to post this chapter. Things are set in motion to start the ending. It'll still take a bit to get there, but for anyone who's squeamish about Hotch being hard on Reid, there's going to be some of that before the end comes. It all plays a role, tho. I just don't want you to think I'm being super mean to Reid for the hell of it. It's important to the story. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and thanks again for all your support!

The team waited in the parking lot for Reid. He took his time, sitting in the grass, under the trees, thinking about Adam. He smiled when he thought about what good friends he had now. He knew Adam would be happy for him. 

He eventually made his way back to the team. 

"Thanks, guys. I can't you believe you did all this without me knowing. It means a lot to me." He smiled appreciatively at them. 

"You mean a lot to us, and we know he means a lot to you. We're really sorry about what happened." JJ rubbed his shoulder caringly. 

"You guys are amazing." Reid laughed, and Morgan side hugged him. 

"That's not all." Morgan said, looking at Rossi. 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. 

"While we were waiting for you, I pulled a few strings, and there's a new gravestone waiting for you to tell them what to write on it." Rossi smiled. 

"You did that?" Reid asked, surprised, and happy. 

"Of course. He deserves better." Rossi replied. 

"Can I take some time to think about what to write?" Reid asked. 

"Of course. Just call this number when you're ready, and tell them I set you up." Rossi handed him a slip of paper. 

"Thanks, Dave." Reid took it, and hugged him. 

Rossi hugged him back, then pulled away, and held Reid by one elbow and announced to the group "Ok, everyone. To my place for dinner." 

They all gave little cheers and whoops, and made their way into their vehicles. 

Reid and Morgan followed the other cars. 

"How in the world did you pull this off?" Reid asked, baffled. 

"I had a lot of help." Morgan smiled. "It was the least we could do. It's not right, to never get to say goodbye to a good friend. I had to do what I could to fix it." Morgan answered. "Kinda like someone I know." He grinned at Reid. 

"What's that mean?" Reid laughed tentatively. 

"When you were talking about Adam, something about you started to make sense to me. He always did everything he could to help you, and you feel like you let him down. Now, you try to help everyone else the same way, to make up for it." Morgan explained. 

"I guess that makes sense. You're probably right. I never thought about it that way. It's just, anytime there's someone who needs help, and I can help, the thought of doing nothing feels awful." Reid said. 

"That's something that's really special about you, Reid. You eventually need to learn that sometimes the best way to help someone, is to walk away." Morgan explained. 

Reid thought about that. He knew he was right. 

"I didn't know you were so smart." Reid chuckled. 

"Maybe it's rubbing off." Morgan laughed. 

Reid shrugged and laughed. "We can only hope." 

Morgan rolled his eyes, and drove. 

Before long, they'd arrived at Rossi's. 

They gathered inside and chatted and drank, while Rossi and Prentiss cooked. 

Reid was surprised, and relieved that Hotch had stayed distant through all this. He hadn't realized how badly he needed a break. 

Hotch came over to talk to him. Reid's heart fluttered. 

"Hey, how are you?" Hotch asked quietly. He wanted to kiss him so bad, he was afraid to look at him. 

"I'm good. Are you ok? You seem like you've been avoiding me." Reid asked. 

"Because I have. I don't want to do anything..... rash." Hotch tried to control his thoughts. 

Reid could tell he was having a hard time. This was going to be a long night. 

Reid tried not to blush. "It's ok if you need to stay away for now. You can come over later." 

"Ok, thanks, Reid." Hotch smiled and walked away. 

Reid knew that took a lot for him to do that. He thought about what Hotch might to do him tonight, and it scared him. 

"Hey." Morgan came over to see how he was doing. "Can I get you anything?" Morgan made a concerted effort not to ask 'how are you.'

"I think I'm good, thanks." Reid smiled. 

Hotch was over by JJ, Jessica and Garcia. He watched Morgan and Reid, and couldn't help but be jealous of how easy it looked between them. He wondered if things would ever be able to be that way between him and Reid.

"Dinner is served." Rossi called out, and everyone gathered in the dining room and took their seats. 

After everyone had their food, Rossi stood and spoke.

"I'm glad you could all make it to my little shindig." He smiled. "I just felt like the team needed to celebrate a big win, and a couple of heros." He pointed to Reid and Emily. 

"Awe, shucks, you're making me blush." She laughed. 

Reid just smiled at her, wanting to make sure she got more of the spotlight. He'd had enough attention. 

"We have a great team here, a family." Rossi finished. "To family." He raised his glass. 

"To family." Everyone toasted, and started digging in and chitchatting. 

After dinner, Reid and JJ and Morgan volunteered to wash the dishes, and Rossi got drinks out for everyone. 

When the dishes were finished, they joined everyone in the living room. 

Reid and Hotch kept making eye contact accidentally, trying to see if the other was looking.

Morgan had noticed, but he didn't want to start anything. He'd worry about it later. He wanted Reid to enjoy this day. 

Rossi had noticed, too. He was already working on a plan to help Morgan get Reid alone before he took off with Hotch for the night. 

Then, Hotch provided the opportunity on his own. He and Jessica stood. "Hate to be a buzz kill, but we need to go relieve the babysitter and put Jack to bed." Hotch announced. 

"You can stay, if you want." Jessica offered. 

"No, I should go see Jack before bed. I've spent enough time away from him." Hotch replied. "Thank you, though." 

"Ok, have a good night, boss." Garcia waved. Everyone said goodnight. 

Then Will and JJ got up. "Yeah, we really should get going, too. I need to see Henry." 

"Aaaawwe." Prentiss groaned teasingly. "Have a good night, then." 

"Yeah, you too. Bye, everyone." She waved, and they left. 

They were now down to Garcia, Prentiss, Morgan, Reid and Rossi. 

"What should we do now?" Prentiss asked, hoping they had something fun planned. 

"I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?" Rossi asked. 

Reid was planning to try to go home soon, so he'd be there when Hotch got there. 

Morgan was planning on trying to talk to Reid alone. 

Prentiss and Garcia wanted to play cards, or watch a movie. 

"No way are we five, very different people, ever going to agree on a movie to watch." Morgan laughed. 

"Or a card game to play." Rossi added. 

"Poker?" Prentiss thought it was obvious. 

"What's the point, with boy Wonder over there?" Garcia teased. 

"Actually, guys, not to ruin the fun, but, I've had a lot of really long days in a row. I just want to go home." Reid didn't want to seem unappreciative of everything they'd done for him, but he didn't want Hotch to already be there when Morgan dropped him off. 

"Awe, we understand. By the way, how's the chest?" Prentiss asked. "You got it looked at, right?" 

"Oh, yeah. Of course. They said they'd seen worse, and to keep an eye on it." Reid answered. 

"I bet it hurts." Garcia rubbed the same spot on her own chest. 

"Not too bad, actually. Unless someone pokes it." He smirked at Morgan. 

"You poked it?" Prentiss smacked Morgan's arm. "Asshole." She exclaimed jokingly. 

"Hey, he was being obstinate, telling me it didn't hurt, so I showed him it did." Morgan ducked away from her. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Men." 

"Ok, how about this?" Morgan turned to Reid and took his hands. He looked in his eyes, super seriously, and said as cheesily as possible "Spencer Reid, do you accept Derek Morgan.......'s apology?" 

Reid bust out laughing, doubling over. "Geez, you weirdo, you really had me going." 

Morgan chuckled, letting go of Reid's hands and patting his shoulder. "Ok, let's go, hot stuff." 

"Ok, sunshine." Reid laughed hard again, unable to get up yet. 

Prentiss looked at Rossi questioningly, for an explanation. 

He gave a look like "Don't even ask, they're nuts." 

She gave a look like, "Ok, yeah, I know." 

Morgan pulled Reid up and they stumbled out the door together, laughing. 

"What the hell was so funny?" Garcia finally spoke through her shock. "I've never seen Spencer laugh like that."

"An inside joke. I called Morgan sunshine this morning, and Reid referred to his body as 'incredibly hot' at some point." Rossi chuckled, remembering it. "Wasted a perfectly good sip of coffee laughing at that." 

"I'm glad to see Reid so happy." Prentiss said. "It's kind of weird, though." 

"Yeah. Are you sure they weren't drunk? Should they be driving?" Garcia asked. 

"No, trust me, to them, it really was that funny." Rossi grinned. 

Morgan and Reid finally got their breaths back. 

Morgan was holding onto Reid still, and they looked at each other and slowly stopped laughing. Morgan smiled at him. 

"I wish you didn't have to go." He pushed Reid's hair behind his ear. 

"I don't." Reid replied. "I want to." 

Morgan felt that in his gut. "Ok. I understand." He smiled sadly, and went to the driver's seat, and got in. 

"What'd I say?" Reid muttered to himself and got in. 

Morgan was quiet for the ride. They were almost to Reid's place.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked softly. 

"You're asking me, now?" Morgan tried to laugh. "I'm fine." 

"I know from experience that fine doesn't actually mean fine when you say it like that." Reid tried to tease. 

"Yeah, you don't have any room to talk." Morgan replied flatly. 

Reid was worried. Morgan was acting weird. "Why do I feel like I should be apologising for something?" 

"Don't worry about it, you've got enough on your plate. I'll be fine." Morgan had just 'Reided' Reid. 

"Ok. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?" Reid didn't want to get out of the car with things like this. But he needed to get going. 

"Ok." Morgan smiled sadly. 

Reid smiled slightly, back. "I'm sorry, Morgan." He just felt like he should say it. 

"It's ok. Go." Morgan put the car in drive. 

Reid got out, and Morgan left. 

Suddenly Reid felt empty. It hurt. 

He went to his apartment and changed into more casual clothes. He was tempted to text Hotch and cancel, but he knew that wouldn't go over well. They had work the next day. It wouldn't be good for Hotch to be walking around having trouble controlling himself their first day back. 

Then Hotch knocked on the door. Reid let out a long breath, and went to answer it.

"Hey." Hotch mauled him out of the gate. He pushed the door shut behind him and pushed Reid backwards while kissing him furiously. He pushed him onto the bed and started undoing his pants. 

"Hotch, wait, please." Reid wasn't ready. 

Hotch pulled Reid's pants off and started unbuckling his own. 

"Hotch, stop." Reid pushed him back. 

"Stop." Hotch punched him in the face. 

Reid grunted and touched his face, and stopped struggling. 

Hotch lifted his hips and pushed into him. Reid groaned through tears. Hotch pounded him roughly for awhile before calming down. He leaned over Reid and kissed him sensually. 

Reid tried to calm down. He kissed Hotch back hesitantly, still crying.

"This is what you get for trying to stop me. Do you like it?" Hotch pushed hard into him. 

Reid groaned, still scared. Real Hotch hadn't come back yet. 

"Answer me." Hotch punched him in the stomach and started pounding him furiously. 

Reid grabbed Hotch's shoulders and shook his head yes, groaning through the onslaught. 

"Good." Hotch slammed into him harder and faster and grabbed his throat. He pushed all the way in and kissed Reid roughly as he came. He let go of Reid, and pulled out. 

Reid coughed and rolled over on his side and held his stomach. 

Hotch got up and undressed. Then he got back on the bed and took Reid's shirt off. He got back on top of him, and continued kissing him. 

Hotch kissed him all over, moaning and nipping here and there. 

Reid's body tingled, and his mind went blank. He just wanted to feel good now. 

Hotch kissed his lips gently, and caressed where he'd hit him on the cheek. 

Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck, and moaned softly. He wanted Hotch to make him come. It was the least he could do, after punching him. 

"Hotch." Reid whispered in his ear, sending chills through his body. 

"Reid." Hotch panted. He laid on him and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry." 

Reid hugged him back. "I said I'd help. I knew this was part of it." Reid moved Hotch's face to kiss him. "You can't leave me hanging, though. That's not fair." Reid grinned. 

Hotch looked at Reid seriously. "You sure?" 

"Just hurry up and fuck me." Reid gasped as Hotch slammed into him. 

"Like that?" Hotch whispered in his ear.

Reid's body tingled, and he moaned loudly. "Yes." 

Hotch started to thrust slow, and deep, watching Reid's reactions. He'd open his mouth and breathe in each time Hotch pulled out, then clench his teeth and groan with each push in. Hotch kissed him gently, and pushed in deep. Reid moaned through the kiss. Hotch thrust harder. Reid grabbed his shoulders. 

"You like that, slut?" Hotch thrust harder. 

"Yes." Reid moaned. 

Hotch kissed him roughly as he pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in. Reid dug his nails into Hotch's shoulders. 

"More." Reid panted. 

Hotch bit Reid's lower lip and pulled out again, then pushed slowly back in, as far as he could. Reid groaned and squirmed, trembling. 

"Quit teasing me." Reid panted shakily. "Fuck me." 

Hotch pulled out and turned Reid over and pulled his hips up and pushed in and started thrusting steadily. 

Reid dipped his back and put his head down, pushing himself back against Hotch, making each thrust harder. Hotch grabbed his waist and began to thrust violently for several seconds, and watched Reid squirm and grip the sheets. It was driving him crazy. 

"Reid." He gasped. He leaned over his body, and started stroking him, and pounding him, and grabbed his hair and pushed his face into the pillow and fucked him violently. 

Reid tried to push himself up, but couldn't. He could barely breathe, and his body was going nuts. He tried to stay calm until Hotch was done. 

Hotch slammed into him harder and harder, and stroked him, and came when he felt Reid's body convulse, fighting for air. He pushed into Reid hard, pulling his hips back against himself, and Reid came, squirming and clinging to the sheets. Hotch let go of his hair. 

Reid pushed himself up and gasped loudly, taking a deep breath. He laid down on his stomach, panting desperately. 

Hotch rolled him over. "Are you ok?" 

Reid just nodded, still breathing hard. 

"I'm sorry." Hotch laid on his chest. Reid stroked his hair. 

"I know." He kissed the top of Hotch's head. "You should probably go before Jessica gets worried, or Jack gets up." 

"I wish I could stay here all night." Hotch mumbled tiredly. 

"I know. But you can't." Reid gently pushed Hotch off of him and got up, wincing mildly. Hotch had still managed to hold back quite a bit. 

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked. 

"To get dressed, and look at my face." He went to the bathroom. 

Hotch followed. "Let me see." 

"It's not as bad as the first one. Do you think they'll believe I got elbowed again?" Reid laughed lightly. 

"No." Hotch sighed. "Maybe you should just tell them." 

"What? No." Reid snapped. "All that would do is make everything we've done pointless." 

"That's true, but you don't deserve this." Hotch said sadly.

"Neither do you." Reid replied. 

"Neither does Morgan." Hotch added. 

Reid looked surprised. "What?" 

"I know Morgan's really important to you. You two are really close. This is putting strain on your friendship." Hotch explained. 

"That's what I wanted to talk about when you got here." Reid said. 

"I don't even remember coming in the door." Hotch said, frightened. "I remember this, though." He touched Reid's face where he hit it, then his stomach. "I raped you again. I'm so sorry, Reid." Hotch held back tears. 

"I know you're sorry. But I'm ok." Reid tried to comfort him. If he was having a mind split, the last thing he needed was more emotional stress. 

"I should go." Hotch went to get his things and get dressed.

"Ok." Reid followed him. 

Hotch went to the door, and Reid grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"Wait. You didn't even say goodbye." Reid smiled, and kissed him passionately. 

Hotch relaxed, and kissed him back.

Reid pulled away. "We're still ok. Ok?" He reassured him. 

"You sure?" Hotch looked hesitant. "I wouldn't blame you if you punched me back, and went and told Morgan right now. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not giving up that easy." Reid kissed him again. "Now, go get some rest. Before you get in trouble. And think of something to say about my face." Reid laughed. 

"Only you could laugh about that." Hotch smiled sadly again. "I'll text you if I think of something."

"Ok. Same here. See you tomorrow, boss." Reid grinned. 

"Sleep well." Hotch smiled, and turned and left. 

Reid sighed. "That's not good."

Hotch was starting to lose it. 


	20. Hard To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team flies to Seattle for their next case. They meet a bunch of interesting homeless people and learn about a new serial killer in the city. 
> 
> Rossi talks to Morgan about Reid and Hotch. 
> 
> Reid and Morgan talk later in the hotel room. 
> 
> Reid and Hotch "talk" later too ;)

Reid didn't know what to do now. Morgan knew he was seeing Hotch tonight. He'd never believe anything that wasn't "Hotch did it." 

He had trouble getting to sleep. He hoped Hotch would think of something. 

Hotch got home, and got ready for bed and laid down. He knew Rossi and Morgan were going to be suspicious. He didn't know that Morgan knew he had been with Reid tonight, though. 

He hoped Reid had an idea. 

After some tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep. 

Reid was standing under the light in the dark basement. His hands were cuffed above him, leaving him dangling from the ceiling, and his body was covered with welts. Hotch walked toward him, and snapped a whip across his stomach, drawing blood. Reid screamed, and shook. 

Hotch grinned and whipped him again, and again, and Reid screamed and groaned, bleeding from the cuts, but never said a single word in protest. 

Hotch raised the whip again, and Reid passed out. Hotch dropped the whip and stepped toward him, and lifted his face up. 

"Reid." He slapped him lightly. He didn't respond. "Reid!" Hotch screamed, and woke up. 

Jessica came in to see what was wrong. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, worried. 

Hotch was breathing hard. "Yeah." He was confused. He'd been with Reid earlier, why did he have a nightmare? 

"Are you ok, now?" She asked calmly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Hotch laid back down. 

"Ok. Get some rest." She smiled and went back to bed. 

"I'll try. You too." Hotch got up and showered. 

Hotch woke up early and called Reid. "Hey, I'll drive you to work today." 

"Ok." Reid was surprised. They hung up. 

Hotch arrived early and Reid let him in. He hoped Hotch wasn't trying to squeeze something in before work, or something into him. 

"I gotta tell you something." Hotch was stressed out. 

"What's wrong?" Reid was getting worried. 

"I had a nightmare last night." Hotch looked at Reid, obviously frightened.

"What?" Reid was surprised. It's not like last night shouldn't have been enough. 

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked. 

"I don't know." Reid answered quietly, thinking. 

"You've got to know something that can help." Hotch said pleadingly. 

"From what I read, I figured you were suffering a form of bipolar triggered by PTSD. That explained your extreme moods, and the fact that you always seemed to be somewhat still there. Last night, though, you were different." Reid explained. 

"How?" Hotch asked. 

"You blacked out, for one. Only for a moment. You also seemed angrier. I'm afraid you might be developing DID." Reid told him. 

"Multiple personalities?" Hotch asked. 

"Yes. It can be temporary, lasting years, or it can be permanent. Cognitive behavioral therapy sometimes helps, but it's very difficult to deal with." Reid explained. "So, basically, there's hope. But there's a chance it's permanent, and it will get worse before it gets better." That last sentence scared Reid. 

"You're still going to help me?" Hotch asked, scared. 

"Of course. I promised you I would help until I couldn't anymore." Reid placed his hands against Hotch's chest. "I'm here for you." 

"What if I hurt you?" Hotch touched his cheek.

"You probably will. I'll be ok though." Reid reassured him.

"I'm so scared." Hotch rest his head on Reid's shoulder for a minute. 

"It's ok." Reid comforted him. 

Hotch pulled back and looked at Reid. "We should get going." 

"Yeah." Reid kissed him gently. "It will be ok." 

Hotch kissed him back. "What about your face?" 

Reid sighed. "I don't know. Morgan is going to know you did it. He knows I was with you last night." Reid said quietly. 

"What? How?" Hotch asked. 

"He knew, and I couldn't lie to him. He wouldn't have bought it." Reid explained. 

"Shit." Hotch sighed loudly. 

"I'll talk to him. I'll just show them that we're fine, and there's no way it could have been you. In a way, it kind of wasn't." Reid smiled softly. 

"I'm sorry for all this." Hotch said sadly. 

"Hey, it is what it is. Let's just try to get through this together." Reid took his hand. "Come on, we gotta go." 

They got to work early, like usual. Reid got to reading, distracting himself from how nervous he was for the others to show up. 

Hotch tried to work while he kept an eye on the door, waiting for someone to walk in. 

Finally, they started filing in. Reid pretended not to notice, and kept his head down, reading up on their next potential case. 

Everyone went to their desks, and Morgan came over to say hi. He saw the bruise.

"Reid, what the hell?" He lifted Reid's face. 

"It's nothing." Reid pulled his head away. 

"Bullshit. I'm not buying it this time. Tell me what happened." Morgan glanced in Hotch's direction. Morgan would call him out, but not in front of the others. He didn't want to put Reid through that. 

"It was just some asshole on the subway. The same guy as last time, I think. He's just rude." Reid lied. "I called Hotch and had him pick me up, since I know he always comes in early too." 

Hotch was impressed with his ability to think on his feet. He felt bad that he even had to. He went out to help Reid. 

"He did. I tried to get him to show me who did it, but you know Reid. He can't even point a finger at someone who hurt him." Hotch smiled softly. It hurt him to say that, because he knew it applied to himself, as well. 

Morgan was pissed. He knew they were lying, but it was so convincing. He knew he'd look like the asshole if he pushed the matter further right now.

"Let me look closer." Morgan tilted Reid's face up again. It wasn't as bad as the last one. "When I catch this motherfucker, he's going to wish he'd never met Derek Morgan." He said quietly, looking into Reid's eyes. 

Reid shivered. If looks could kill. 

"I'll pray for him." Reid grinned. 

Morgan couldn't help but laugh. "You're ridiculous, kid. You really need to learn how to take care of yourself. I could give you some self defense lessons? Pepper spray?" 

Reid leaned back and patted his gun. 

"Yeah, but sometimes you don't want to shoot someone, you just need to make them back off." Morgan smiled. 

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe that's a good idea." Reid couldn't picture himself actually fighting someone. It couldn't hurt to learn how, though. Maybe it would help him if Hotch ever actually lost control. 

"Ok. That makes me feel better. Let's get to work, then, I guess." Morgan patted Reid's shoulder and went to his office. 

Before long, Hotch called everyone into the one big room to discuss a new case. They were going to Seattle. 

Reid didn't like the idea of spending time in a hotel again, with Hotch on the decline. People might hear. The thought made him blush. Maybe Hotch would gag him. Reid's body tingled. 

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. 

Everyone got ready to go, and they headed to the jet. 

"You seem to be a glutton for punishment lately." Prentiss joked as she grabbed Reid's face and turned it so she could look for herself. 

"I don't appreciate being manhandled by a woman, thank you." Reid muttered through his squished lips from Prentiss holding his head sideways. 

"You appreciate being manhandled by a man though?" She asked sarcastically. 

"That's not what I meant." Reid rubbed his chin after she let go. 

"We're going to have to put you in a bubble if this keeps happening." JJ joked. 

"I'm fine, guys, really. Can we please just talk about the case?" Reid acted annoyed. 

"Yeah, fine." Prentiss dropped it. 

They were dealing with a serial killer who was hanging people and stabbing them to death and leaving their bodies in parks and alley ways all over Seattle. 

"We know he's highly organized and intelligent. He moves around the city effortlessly without raising suspicion. He's physically strong, and he's mobile." Morgan stated. 

"This is going to be a long one." JJ sighed. 

Reid thought to himself, 'Great. I'll have to worry about two people who might want to strangle and stab me.'

They landed in Seattle, and headed for the Seattle PD HQ. 

JJ immediately went to deal with the press, and the rest of the team got together with the local police and figured out a game plan. 

Then the team went to check out the latest crime scene. The body was left in the alley behind Sephora's, across the street from the Westlake Mall. 

"It's pretty incredible that nobody saw anything." Prentiss sighed. 

"Or whoever did isn't coming forward to speak." Reid speculated. 

"With the homeless population here, someone had to see something. This alley is a popular spot to use drugs, and go to the bathroom, and the park just on the other side of Sephora's is a popular hang out spot for the younger homeless kids. They like to go to the mall across the street and steal stuff and get food out of the garbage cans in the food court." One of the locals explained. 

"Let's split up and see what we can find." Hotch said. He nodded for Reid to go with him. 

Morgan glared, watching closely. Rossi came and grabbed his shoulder. "Come with me." 

Morgan snapped out of it, and followed Rossi. 

JJ and Prentiss watched them all. "You'd think they wouldn't want to leave the womenfolk to fend for themselves out here in Seattle." JJ laughed. 

"Men." Prentiss teased. "We can handle ourselves." They walked off together. 

(Just wanna say real quick, I know Prentiss is extremely capable. But I think JJ is a real badass. Remember, I'm only on season 7, but the episode where JJ beat up Izzy and disarmed the gun before she could shoot Henry, was amazing. I love JJ.) 

"Morgan, you need to keep your head straight." Rossi knew he was convinced Hotch had hit Reid, and that he was pissed. 

"I know, but it's so hard. I can just feel it in my gut. Something isn't right." Morgan sighed. 

"I know. Something is definitely off, but I don't know what. Hotch has been very distant lately. I agree, it's weird, but Reid isn't acting like he's afraid of him." Rossi had to admit he was confused. "And, you said yourself, the dental records didn't match."

"I need to find out what's going on." Morgan said with determination. 

"We will." Rossi led the way to go to a nearby park and talk to some homebums. 

Hotch and Reid went the other way, and into an alley. 

"What are we......" Reid said, and Hotch grabbed him and kissed him roughly and slammed him against the wall.

Reid pushed against him, accomplishing nothing. 

Hotch put his leg between Reid's, and bit his lip. Reid groaned, almost forgetting where he was. 

Hotch put his hand down Reid's pants.

"Hotch." Reid panted. "We can't do this here. If you get caught....." 

Hotch stopped, and looked at Reid. "That's what you're worried about?" 

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm the one against the wall. It wouldn't look good for you." Reid said quietly. 

Hotch kissed him gently, and let go. "You're right." He panted, regaining his composure. "I'm sorry." 

"Let's go talk to some bums, that should calm you down." Reid laughed. 

"With you around, nothing can calm me down." Hotch kissed him briefly one more time. "Except for you." He smiled. "I'm so lucky you are who you are." 

Reid grinned. "Come on." He led Hotch to one of the hangouts the locals told them about. 

Rossi and Morgan talked to some dirty kids named Vash, Scum, Frog, Sparrow, Mime, Gloves, Tomahawk, Boxer, Boxxer, pronounced Boxeser, Shark, Skye and Nibbles. Most of them were self proclaimed Juggalos, and the others called themselves Fry Kids, because they did a lot of acid. 

Sparrow and Mime were a 17 year old couple from Montana who'd only been in Seattle for about a month. 

Frog was a big guy, and really nice. He smoked a lot of weed, and taught noobs how to find good food. A common way was to ask for people's leftovers as they left the Cheesecake Factory. 

Vash and Scum were best buds. They were also absolutely goofy and nutty. 

Shark was also new, and hung out with Sparrow and Mime a lot. 

Boxer and Boxxer were also nuts, and talked constantly about ICP, the Insane Clown Posse. 

Skye was Gloves' adopted street daughter, but they were almost the same age, and acted more like a couple. Gloves was kind of the leader and protective of the young homeless population. 

Nibbles was kind of the mom. She liked to go to raves and do Molly and walk around Seattle at night. 

Tomahawk was taller than the rest, and quiet. He seemed really nice, and really shy. 

Sparrow and Mime said they'd noticed something weird at their sleeping spot, Rainbow Bridge in Georgetown, the other night. Some of the guys were going through a wallet. They said some new guy had beat the shit out of an older homeless man named Edir, for being a child molester. Mime had seen his ID. 

The name and description matched the latest body they'd found.

"Can you tell us who saw him?" Rossi asked. 

"Apparently only Edir. He'd told the others what happened to him, but I never heard anything about what he looked like." Mime answered timidly. 

"Who did he tell?" Morgan asked. 

"Boxer and Boxxer." She answered. 

"Thank you, very much." Rossi smiled at Mime.

He and Morgan went to Boxer and Boxxer and got a rough description. Rossi asked if they'd sit down with a sketch artist, and they agreed. Morgan set up a time for them to come in.

They thanked the crazy kids and went to meet back with the others. 

After awhile interviewing people, the team met up back at HQ to go over everything. 

Hotch and Reid had talked to some older men who said that it was going to be difficult to pin down anyone who stood out in the streets of Seattle. No one stood out because everyone stood out. 

They got their game plan for tomorrow figured out, and got ready to leave to go check in to their hotel rooms. 

Morgan followed Reid, and rode with him and Hotch. He tried to keep his cool, and act like he'd bought Reid's story. 

"So, are you going to keep taking the subway, Reid? If that guy's going to keep doing this to you, someone needs to do something." Morgan looked back at his poor little bruised face, and felt sadness overtake his heart. 

"You said you'd teach me Taekwondo, remember?" Reid grinned. 

"No, I said I'd give you some self defense lessons." Morgan laughed. 

"Well, I don't have to worry about it while we're here, so I'll take this time to figure it out. Pepper spray is cheap." Reid smiled. 

"A lot cheaper than hospital bills." Morgan added. 

"Maybe we can start taking turns picking him up for work?" Hotch suggested. "And take him home after. You'd have to get up a lot earlier, though." Hotch teased. 

Morgan was surprised that he'd said that. "Yeah, I could do that." 

Reid was surprised, too. If he no longer had the subway excuse, Hotch would have to stop hitting him in the face. 

"You guys don't have to do that. I should learn to stand up for myself." Reid insisted. 

"Well, we have awhile to figure it out. Let's talk about it later." Hotch said. 

"Ok." Morgan agreed. Rossi was right, Reid wasn't afraid of Hotch anymore, but he definitely had been terrified of him before. He was so confused. 

They got to the hotel, and made it up to their rooms. 

After a few minutes of getting settled, Morgan texted Reid. 

"You alone?" He asked. A minute later he got a reply. 

"Yeah."

Reid was sitting at the desk in his room, reading, trying not to think too much about what Hotch was going to do next, since he was seemingly getting worse. 

After texting Morgan, he expected him to come over soon. Then there was a knock on the door. He hoped it was Morgan. 

He opened the door, and it was. 

"Hey, hot stuff." Morgan smiled. "Can I come in?" 

Reid stepped aside and let him in. "Of course, sunshine. Come brighten up this dark and dreary room." He laughed. 

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "You dork." 

"Is it safe to assume you didn't come over just to brighten my day?" Reid grinned. 

"Oh, come on. That's all I do, is brighten people's days. I'm sunshine." Morgan said sarcastically. 

"Except when you wanna talk about Hotch." Reid gave him a playfully disapproving look. 

"I wanna talk about you. I want to help you. You wanna keep insisting it's not him, fine. But you can't tell me something isn't going on. But you know what you can tell me?" Derek smiled gently. 

"What?" Reid was curious. 

"How you feel about it." Morgan replied. 

Reid thought about it. Morgan had a point, but it would be hard to explain without Morgan figuring out what he was really talking about. 

"I'll try." Reid said quietly. 

"That's all I ask." Morgan smiled kindly. 

"I guess I feel, sad, and scared, and guilty, because even though I'm trying my best to help, it's not working anymore. I'm afraid that this time, I can't help. I feel guilty for having to keep it from everyone, and I'm afraid of failing another friend." Reid sighed heavily. He was surprised how badly he'd needed to get that off his chest. 

"Wow, Reid. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm sure I haven't made it any easier. But, still, why the hell do you keep turning up with bruises?" Morgan asked. 

"I'm sorry, but that's just part of it that I can't explain right now. Please, understand." Reid said pleadingly. 

"I guess. I don't understand, but I trust you. If you get yourself hurt, though, I'm going to kill somebody." Morgan said seriously. 

"I hope not. That would be awful." Reid said, thinking about losing both of them.

"What would be awful, is if anything were to happen to you." Morgan grabbed Reid and hugged him. 

Another knock came at the door. Reid knew it was Hotch. 

Morgan knew it, too. He looked at Reid worriedly. "Call me, or text, if you need anything." 

"Ok, I will." Reid smiled, and went to the door and opened it. 

"Hey, Hotch." Morgan acted too nice as he walked past him, not waiting for a reply. 

Hotch watched him walk away, and scoffed. 

"What was that?" He asked. 

"He's just annoyed that I still won't tell him what's going on." Reid answered distantly, thinking about what he'd said. 

"You're definitely a tougher guy than I am." Hotch closed the door and grabbed Reid tightly and kissed him desperately. Reid stumbled back, surprised. 

Reid held onto Hotch and started kissing him back, breathing hard. 

Hotch pushed him back onto the bed and got on top of him and kissed him hard, undoing Reid's pants, and taking off his shirt. "I want inside you right now." Hotch groaned and pushed into him, making Reid moan and throw his head back. Hotch nipped at his throat and started thrusting steadily, sinking all the way in with each push. 

Reid melted. He surrendered and let his body enjoy what Hotch was doing, fearing it wouldn't last long. 

Hotch picked up the pace, and put his hands on Reid's chest and pushed hard, hurting the bruise from the bullet, and making it hard to breathe. Reid grabbed Hotch's wrists and tried to endure. Hotch fucked him mercilessly, and pushed down on his chest with all his strength. 

"Hotch." Reid gasped silently. "I'm scared." Reid tried to pull Hotch off, but he wouldn't move. Hotch was too strong and heavy. 

Reid couldn't breathe, and it scared him. He needed to get free. He twisted his waist and pulled a leg up under Hotch's stomach and kicked him in the chest with his knee, knocking him back long enough that Reid was able to gasp a deep breath in and turn over and try to get off the bed. Hotch grabbed the back of his neck, and pushed his face down, but Reid turned his head so he could still breathe. Hotch entered him again and continued fucking him relentlessly. 

Reid moaned and squirmed. He was ok as long as he could still breathe. 

Hotch pulled Reid's hips up and grabbed his throat, pulling his head back, and leaned over his body to kiss him, choking him as rammed himself into him harder and faster until he finally came. He let go of Reid, letting him fall to the bed, gasping and panting. Hotch collapsed next to him, breathing hard. 

Reid felt dizzy. "Hotch, that really hurt." Reid panted and coughed. 

"Really? I've done that lots of times, and you seemed to like it." Hotch was surprised. "I'm sorry, though, if I hurt you." He turned to look at Reid. 

"You've never done that before." Reid was worried. 

"What? Choked you?" Hotch asked, confused. 

"No, you were pushing my chest down so I couldn't breathe. It really scared me." Reid shivered thinking about it. 

"What? I don't remember doing that. I just remember being on top of you, kissing you, and then you turned over for some reason, and I was behind you the rest of the time." Hotch thought hard about it. 

"You were pushing so hard, I couldn't breathe. I was really scared, so I managed to get my leg under your chest and pushed you back for a second. That's how I got turned over. I don't think you were going to stop, Hotch." Reid was worried about him. 

"Oh." Hotch was scared by that. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry." He sat up and touched Reid's chest. He caressed the large bruise from the bullet. "That must've hurt." 

Reid nodded. "The part that really hurt though, was not being able to breathe. When you choke me, I take a breath first. When you pushed down on my chest, though, my lungs were empty."

"That sounds really dangerous. I'm really sorry, Reid." Hotch stroked his hair. 

"We're going to have to figure out some way for me to stop you if you start taking it too far." Reid sighed. 

"You still have permission to shoot me, anytime." Hotch reminded him. 

"It's kinda hard to get to my gun with my hands tied up and you on top of me." Reid blushed. 

"We can try to figure something out. Make a plan beforehand from now on? Though, that would ruin the mood and spontaneity." Hotch grinned. 

"We could try it once. Maybe it would be enticing to know what's coming." Reid teased. 

"Hmm." Hotch rolled over onto Reid and started kissing him passionately. "I like the way you think." 


	21. Slow is Smooth, and Smooth is Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I gotta say, ending a chapter in the middle of a sex scene seemed like a good idea at the time XD But it was really hard to start the next chapter in the middle of a sex scene. Not doing that again lol. Please bare with me. The beginning took me forever. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hotch and Reid are handling a tough situation. 
> 
> Morgan tries his best to be there for Reid. 
> 
> The team finds some interesting information in the case.

Reid kissed Hotch back gently, and grinned. He hadn't gotten to come yet. "My turn?" 

Hotch grinned and got up. He came back with something that Reid couldn't make out. "Who said I was done?" 

"What?" Reid asked, worried. Hotch's demeanor had changed. "Hotch?" 

Hotch got on the bed and grabbed Reid and turned him over. Reid hesitantly cooperated, not sure which Hotch he was dealing with. 

Hotch placed a hand on the back of Reid's thigh and caressed his skin lightly, all the way up his back, giving him goosebumps. Reid shivered from the chills, and let out a slow breath. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's wrists and cuffed them behind his back. 

"Hotch, I don't think that's a good idea." Reid said quietly, afraid to anger him. 

"You'll be ok." Hotch replied. He pulled Reid's hips up and started pushing something big inside of him. Reid groaned and clenched his teeth and tried to take it, but soon, he could tell it wasn't going in. 

"Hotch." He gasped, moving his hips away. "No, it's too big." 

Hotch held Reid's hips in place and pushed harder, ignoring Reid's struggling, and shoved it in. Reid muffled his scream in the pillow. Hotch chuckled. "Good job." He pushed it further in, and Reid's body writhed, and he groaned loudly. Hotch slowly pulled it back, making Reid squirm and moan. 

"It's so big." Reid huffed, sweating and shaking. "It hurts." 

"I know." Hotch leaned over his body and kissed the back of his neck, and slowly pushed it back in, and felt Reid's body writhe as he moaned and panted.

"Take it all, slut." Hotch whispered in his ear and pushed it as far in as he could. Reid whimpered, breathing rapidly. Hotch pushed it hard into him, and turned it on. Reid turned his head and groaned loudly, biting the pillow, and arching his back as he came. 

Hotch grinned. "I told you you'd be ok." He rolled Reid over. He was all hot and sweaty and tired looking. Hotch loved it. He started kissing him aggressively. Reid moaned mindlessly. He didn't know how much more he could take. He got hard again. 

Hotch continued kissing him, and started thrusting it in and out again, slowly but steadily. 

"Hotch, no, I can't......" Reid whimpered. Then he felt him put the plug in his dick. "Fuck." He panted, trying not to be loud. 

Hotch pushed the thing into him and listened to his pitiful attempts to control his voice. He grinned. 

"Try holding this in." Hotch started sucking him off, and rammed the vibrator all the way in. Reid pushed back against the bed, groaning intensely, but trying to keep quiet. His body was on fire, he couldn't stand it. 

Hotch moved his mouth all the way down to the base, and felt the plug hit the back of his throat. Reid twisted and squirmed, breathing hard, desperate to come. Hotch licked the tip furiously, and played with the plug with his teeth, and rammed the vibrator in again. He was amazed Reid hadn't begged him to stop yet. 

Reid was shaking, gritting his teeth, trying to hold his voice in. Hotch started moving the vibrator faster, and Reid groaned louder, arching his back. "Take it out. Let me come, please." He finally begged. 

"Hmm." Hotch moved his mouth faster, and pushed the vibrator all the way in, and caressed Reid's body with his free hand, feeling his chest heave with his breaths.

"Please. Take it out." Reid whined breathlessly. "I _need_ to come." 

Hotch started thrusting the vibrator into him rapidly and grabbed the plug with his teeth and listened to Reid's long, slow deep groan as he slowly pulled the plug out, and shoved the vibrator in. 

"Fuuuuck." Reid's body arched and he moaned loudly as the plug came out, and he came all over his stomach. 

Hotch watched him, laying there, exhausted, sweaty, and covered with, and full of come. 

He pulled the vibrator out, grabbed Reid by the shoulders, and stood him on his feet. 

"Hotch, I'm too tired." Reid didn't think he'd care, but he figured he'd try. 

Hotch bent him over, held onto his arms, and began fucking him violently, and grabbed his hair. "You're such a slut, Spencer." He turned Reid's head to face him, and kissed him roughly. Reid moaned, his voice wavering with each thrust. He slapped Reid hard on the ass, making him flinch. 

Hotch pulled out and pushed him onto the bed on his back and pulled him to the edge. He put Reid's legs over his shoulders and pushed slowly back in. Reid gasped, not expecting the sudden gentleness. 

"Say you're a slut." Hotch ordered, pushing in slowly. 

Reid blushed. He was too shy. 

"Say it." Hotch said more angrily, thrusting harder. 

Reid opened his mouth, and breathed heavily, but couldn't say it. 

Hotch slapped him in the face. "Say it!"

Reid panted shakily, looking off to the side. "I... I'm..... a slut." He whispered shyly, as Hotch pushed in deep. 

"Louder." Hotch thrust hard, causing Reid to moan loudly. 

Hotch slapped him again. "Do what I say, slut!" He leaned down and bit Reid's lip hard enough to draw blood. Reid moaned painfully. "Last chance." Hotch whispered angrily.

Reid moaned. "I'm a slut." He said tiredly. 

"Like you mean it." Hotch whispered in his ear and thrust into him harder, making him groan. 

Reid breathed hard, unable to make himself say it. 

"You took too long." Hotch groaned angrily and punched him in the stomach. 

Reid gasped and squirmed, trying to get his breath. Hotch pushed into him so hard he started pushing him further onto the bed. He laid on Reid and kissed him roughly, and grabbed his throat and started thrusting into him violently. Reid's body tensed as he tried to struggle, tried to breathe, but Hotch pushed harder on his throat, and thrust faster. He felt Reid start to lose consciousness, but he kept going. 

Reid passed out, and Hotch let go. He kissed him passionately and pounded him harder and harder. 

Reid moaned, waking back up, as Hotch grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and bit his throat as he came, thrusting deep into him.

Reid groaned loudly, glad it was finally over. Hotch laid on top of him, still inside him, and panted. 

Reid closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to freak Hotch out when he came back. 

Hotch kissed him softly, then rolled over and closed his eyes. 

"Hotch?" Reid wanted the cuffs off. Hotch was asleep. 

Reid carefully got up, groaning and leaning over. His stomach hurt. Hotch hadn't hit him that hard before. 

He stood, his legs shaky, and went to his bag and fished his own keys out. He didn't know where Hotch's were. He carefully unlocked the cuffs, and laid them on the table beside the vibrator and plug. 

He went to the bathroom. His face was really red on one side. He had marks on his wrists, bruises on neck, and a bite on his throat. He sighed, shaking. 

He locked the door and started the shower. He got in and carefully sat in the tub. Even his back end hurt this time. 

He laid back, closed his eyes, and let himself cry. 

He didn't cry for himself, though. He cried for Hotch. He was still getting worse, and on top of that, Reid was now covered in more physical evidence that he'd have to hide. He knew Hotch would feel awful when woke up. 

Reid fell asleep. 

Hotch was standing over Reid, watching him try to crawl away. He was beaten, cut, bruised, bleeding, and had a chain around his neck. 

Hotch kicked him, knocking him onto his back. Reid yelled and gasped loudly. 

Hotch got down on all fours, over top of Reid, and entered him. Reid cried out from the pain. Hotch grinned. There was blood, and it made him all slippery. 

He pushed a knife into Reid's abdomen, and Reid screamed, grabbing Hotch's wrist, trying to stop him. Hotch started fucking him violently, twisting the blade. 

Reid screamed, and passed out. Then, another Hotch came in. 

"Reid!" He ran over to them and knocked Hotch off of him. 

Then he woke up. 

He breathed hard, scared shitless of what he'd just seen. 

He looked around and saw Reid was gone. "Reid?" He was worried. He got up, and heard the shower. He went to the bathroom, but the door was locked. "Reid?" He knocked. There was no answer. "Reid!" 

Reid woke up, forgetting he was in the shower. He heard his name. Then he heard the door burst open. Hotch had unlocked it with a card. 

"Reid, are you ok?" Hotch came over and knelt down by the tub, checking his body for stab wounds. He sighed in relief and kissed him when he saw there weren't any. 

"Are you ok?" Reid asked. 

"You can't seriously be asking me that." Hotch said, heartbroken. "Are you ok?" 

Reid nodded sadly, then shook his head no, and started crying again. He didn't want to in front of Hotch, but he couldn't help it when he saw how concerned Hotch was. 

Hotch pulled Reid forward and hugged him, but let up when he heard him wince in pain. 

"You're not ok. What's wrong?" Hotch asked, worried. Then he realized how red the left side of his face was. 

"No. I did that?" Hotch turned the water off. The hot water had run out, and Reid was shivering. 

"I'm ok." Reid said tiredly. 

"No, you're not." Hotch said sadly, and helped Reid up. He saw the new mark on his stomach. He touched it. "I'm so sorry." He saw his wrists, and held his hands, looking at the marks. He kissed them. "I'm sorry, Reid." He saw the bite, and the bruising on his throat, and teared up. He touched it gently, then softly caressed his bruised and red cheek. "How could I do this to you?" He moved his thumb over Reid's lips, and saw the bite mark. It had stopped bleeding. Hotch cried, ashamed and sorry. 

Reid grabbed his hand. "You forgot a spot." He placed Hotch's hand over his racing heart. "You feel that? It's just fine." Reid smiled sweetly, and stepped toward Hotch. "You don't even remember, do you?" 

Hotch cried harder. "No." 

Reid hugged him. "Don't be too hard on yourself. It wasn't really you, Hotch. I know that." He kissed Hotch gently. 

Hotch calmed down a bit and kissed him back. "But it's a part of me, and I can't control it." 

"We'll figure it out." Reid replied. 

"I had another nightmare." Hotch said sadly. 

Reid was surprised, and disappointed. "What happened?" 

"It was bad." Hotch sighed. "You were on the floor, with a chain around your neck, covered in bruises and bleeding cuts. You were trying to get away, then I kicked you." Hotch felt sick remembering it. "I got down on you and started fucking you roughly, then I stabbed you." He started crying again. "Your scream was so horrible." Hotch took a moment to calm down. "Then, another me came in, and screamed your name, and knocked me off of you." Hotch finished. 

Reid took a minute to process and analyze what he'd just heard. 

"You're getting worse." Reid sighed sadly. 

"I know." Hotch was scared. 

"But you're fighting it." Reid lifted Hotch's chin. "Just promise to never stop." He kissed Hotch softly. Then wiped a tear away. "I will never abandon you." 

The next morning, Hotch got up early. He gently stroked Reid's cheek, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He put some coffee on, and left to get dressed in his room. He hoped no one, Morgan, particularly, would notice. He made it without anyone seeing him. 

Reid woke up to the smell of coffee. He looked over to see Hotch wasn't there anymore. His body ached. He groaned quietly as he got up. He sat at the edge of the bed, trying to feel what hurt and how bad before he stood. His back, his ass, his stomach, his throat, his face. He looked down at his wrists. 'At least they don't really hurt.' He thought. 

He stood, and collapsed to his knees. His legs were weak. He felt pathetic. His body was so beat up, and it had done no good. He tried to get up, and stay strong. He knew Hotch needed him. He had to get used to dealing with this on his own. 

He made his way to the kitchen, and leaned against the counter, and got some coffee. He thought it was sweet that Hotch had made it before leaving. 

He hoped some coffee would help him wake up, and gain some strength back. He needed to get dressed for work. 

After his coffee, he felt a bit better. He started getting ready. He was glad they were in Seattle. He could get away with turtle necks and scarves easily. There wasn't anything he could do about his face or his lip, though. 

He knew Morgan wouldn't take anymore excuses, but he hoped he could at least get him to understand. He decided he'd go talk to him now, before he could make a big deal of it in front of the others. 

He texted him to make sure he was up.

"Can I come over?" He pressed send. 

A few seconds later, he got a text. 

"Of course." 

He went out in the hallway, and was relieved no one else was out there at the moment. 

He went to Morgan's door, and nervously knocked. 

Morgan answered with a smile that quickly faded. "Reid, what the fuck?"

"Morgan, please just let me in." Reid didn't want anyone to notice the commotion. 

Morgan stepped aside, and shut the door behind him. "I hope you didn't come over here just to _not_ tell me what happened." 

"I came to talk to you about it before you did _this_ in front of everyone." Reid was annoyed. 

"Don't you act annoyed at me, I'm not the one who did that to you." Morgan tried to keep himself from taking his anger out on Reid. He knew he was going through something difficult, but his anger was too potent to ignore it. 

"I know. I'm sorry." Reid sighed sadly. 

Morgan calmed down a bit. "No, I'm sorry. You came to me to talk. I'm here to listen." 

"Thank you." Reid looked up at him. 

"I hope you're going to tell me something other than _you're fine,_ or _it's nothing,_ though." Morgan said, concerned. 

"You told me to tell you if I needed help. I do need your help. I need you to understand, that this is going to keep happening. I don't want to lie to you, but I can't tell you everything. I know what I'm doing. I've made my decision, and I made a promise. If I can't finish, if I fail, and can't keep my promise, everything I've done, and been through, will have been for nothing, and that scares me, Morgan." Reid started crying. "If you really want to help me, and you want me to be able to talk to you about it, I have to be able to trust you. And you have to trust me." Reid sniffled. 

"Ok, Reid. I get it." Morgan hugged him tight. "I don't like it, but I get it." 

"You don't have to like it. You just need to trust me." Reid sighed. 

"I do." Morgan looked at him. 

Reid was relieved. He was afraid Morgan would take his shirt off looking for other marks, and insist on calling the police. 

"Thank you, Morgan. I don't know what I'd do without you." Reid hugged him tight. 

"I'm afraid to think about it." Morgan laughed. 

"Please don't act weird towards Hotch today, Morgan. I really need things to be as normal as possible." Reid pleaded. 

"I can't make any promises, except that I'll try my best." Morgan sighed. He couldn't prove it was Hotch. But who else could it be? He wanted to ask Reid, but he'd promised to trust him. He decided to do what he could for now to help him, and keep him close, and hopefully figure it out before it was too late. 

"We should probably get going." Reid said quietly. 

"Hey, can you stick with me today? Please?" Morgan pleaded. 

"I can't promise that. You know how these cases go." Reid replied. 

"Ask Hotch. Tell him I'm worried and you want to keep me off his back, or something." Morgan suggested. 

Reid thought it was kind of odd for him to say that. "Ok, I'll try, but Hotch isn't worried about you. I am." 

"Reid, I'm not going to try to push it, but I will say this. You can't tell me this doesn't have something to do with him. That much is painfully obvious." Morgan tried to make the point without starting a fight. 

"It wasn't him, Morgan." Reid half lied. The way he saw it, it was someone else, in Hotch's body. 

"So you're saying the same person who did this to you in Quantico, and Colorado, followed us to Seattle, too?" Morgan didn't believe that. 

"No." Reid answered quietly. 

"So, what, you make enemies everywhere you go all of the sudden?" Morgan didn't believe that either. 

"No." Reid almost laughed. 

"This isn't funny. The only person it could be, is him, Reid." Morgan finished. 

"I'm telling you, it's not." Reid replied more boldly. 

"I'm at a loss, kid. You know what, it's fine. I told you I'd trust you, so that's what I'll do. You're here now, standing in front of me, mostly in one piece." Morgan smiled gently, and pushed Reid's hair behind his ear. "That's all that matters right now." Morgan hugged him again. 

"I'm sorry, Morgan. I know this isn't fair. I'll make it up to you somehow." Reid hugged him back. 

"Just, stay safe. That's how you can make it up to me. That's all I want, is for you to be ok." Morgan looked at him seriously. "And remember, no matter how bad it gets, you can call me, come to me, talk to me, I'll be there for you, just like you're always there for everyone else. That's a Derek Morgan promise." He smiled. 

"Thanks, Derek. I appreciate it." Reid smiled. 

"I mean it." Morgan pulled away. "Ok, let's go. Do you need to go back to your room for anything?" 

"Just to turn the coffee pot off." Reid remembered. 

"Ok, I'll walk you." Morgan opened his door and they walked down the hall to Reid's door.

Reid opened his door, and remembered something. He turned to Morgan. "Wait here a sec." 

Reid went in and closed the door. He turned off the coffee pot, and saw the vibrator and the plug on the table next to the bed. He froze. He couldn't believe that massive thing had been inside him. He shook the thought away.

'Glad I remembered that.' He thought, as he put them in the drawer, and went back out in the hallway. 

"You ready?" Morgan didn't bother bringing up what Reid had just done. 

"Yeah, let's go." Reid smiled at him. 

Morgan followed, and soon they had joined the others in the elevator. 

"Woah, Reid." Prentiss said. "What is up with you lately?" She looked closely at his face, placing her fingertips on his jawline.

Morgan decided that if he was going to help Reid, he'd better start being serious about it.

"I was giving him a self defense lesson. Turns out he's so clumsy even I can't help but accidentally hit him." It hurt Morgan to fake a laugh at that. 

Hotch was shocked. He glanced at Reid. "You ok?" 

"Yeah." Reid said energetically, to really sell it.

Prentiss punched Morgan in the arm. "Be careful next time. He's delicate." 

"Hey." Reid said offended. 

Prentiss laughed. "Sorry. I know you're tougher than you look. But you're the baby of the group. It's hard not to be protective. Are you sure you're ok?" 

Reid laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. If it takes a few small hits from him to learn how to protect myself from worse ones, I'm fine with it." 

"Ok." Prentiss said skeptically. "But Morgan, every time you accidentally hit him in the face from now on, I'm going to hit you in the arm. How's that for incentive?" She smiled. 

"Ok, deal." Morgan smiled back.

The elevator dinged, and they got out. They all went to their rides, and Morgan went with Reid and Rossi. Hotch drove the girls. Reid was surprised. 

"So, you started the lessons, already?" Rossi asked, not convinced. 

"No." Morgan confessed. He had no intention of hiding any info from Rossi. 

"Morgan?" Reid asked, worried. 

"Don't worry, Reid, you can trust Rossi. He knows as much as I do." Morgan knew Reid would be pissed, but he wanted him to know he had more friends he could trust with this. 

"Reid, don't get mad at Morgan. I'm not dumb. It's pretty obvious something's going on. Now, what, I have no idea." Rossi explained. "But between you and me, I think you guys should start those lessons. 

"Yeah, I agree." Morgan looked back at Reid. 

Reid's body hurt all over. He couldn't try to learn how to fight in this condition, but how much worse would he eventually get if he didn't? 

"Can it wait a couple days?" Reid asked timidly. 

"Why, are you hurt?" Morgan already figured he was hiding something under all those clothes. 

"No, just..... busy." Reid lied unconvincingly. 

"Ok." Morgan laughed softly. "When you're not 'busy' anymore, let me know, and I promise I won't hit you." He winked at him. 

Reid chuckled. "Thanks." 

They got to HQ and held their morning briefings. Reid wanted to talk to Hotch about being paired with Morgan, but Hotch was keeping busy. 

Hotch gave out assignments. 

"Rossi, you and I are going to the latest crime scene from this morning. JJ and Prentiss, you guys talk to witnesses and people who knew the victims. When Rossi and I are done, we'll help you with that. Morgan and Reid, you two stay here and work out a profile, a geographical profile, and methodology." Reid was both relieved, and a little surprised. 

"Ok, everyone. Let's go." Everyone got to work. 

Reid watched Hotch leave. He didn't even glance Reid's way. Reid hoped he'd be ok today. 

"Hey, Rossi isn't going to say anything. He's smart. He knows Hotch." Morgan tried to reassure Reid, not realizing that that wasn't what he was worried about. 

"Ok." Reid sighed, and got to work. 

JJ and Prentiss had a small line of potential witnesses, but they all seemed to have seen very different things. 

"This is a crazy city." JJ sighed when they finished. 

"Yeah, it really is. Washington is a runaway state. Sixteen years olds can just live on the street, and their parents and police can't do anything about it." Prentiss said sadly. 

"Well, most kids who run away at that age and stay away for that long, have their reasons." JJ had met a lot of kids who had run away from abusive parents. "To them, the comradery of other like minded teens is so much better than a roof and four walls, they'd never consider going back." 

"Until something horrible happens to them." Prentiss sighed. 

"That's why they form street families, and protect each other." JJ explained. 

"No kid should be in a position where that dangerous lifestyle is better than going home." Prentiss shook her head. 

"It happens all too often. There's just no way to get ahead of it." JJ sighed. 

"Well, I guess we'd better make our way to see the next of kin." Prentiss didn't want to talk about such a depressing subject anymore. 

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." And they were off. 

Rossi and Hotch got to the crime scene. They found a body on the north side of downtown, behind a bar called The Tornado. Ligature marks on his throat, and stab wounds in his abdomen. 

Hotch looked away and rubbed his face, remembering his latest nightmare, and Reid's throat. He imagined that body being Reid someday. It made him sick. He turned to the dumpster and threw up behind it. 

Rossi went to him to help him. He held his arm and patted his back. 

"Hotch, are you not feeling well? I know you're not the squeamish type." Rossi asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, I feel a little sick. I'll be ok, though." He stood up and wiped his mouth. "Let's get to work. Can you?" Hotch nodded toward the body, asking if Rossi could examine it, because he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Sure, no problem." Rossi patted his arm. 

They searched the scene for anything that stood out. 

"Hotch." Rossi waved him over. "Look at this." He found a ring inside one of the stab wounds. 

"How did forensics miss this?" Hotch asked. 

"It happens. Seattle is a busy place." Rossi said. 

"Let's get this into evidence." Hotch opened a small bag and Rossi used a glove to pick it out, and put it in the bag. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Morgan asked after awhile. He'd been working on the profile, and Reid was working out the geographical profile.

"Good. Unlike Boulder, Seattle has a much more evenly laid out grid. A pattern is already developing." Reid answered absent mindedly. He looked up at Morgan. "How about you?" 

"I think it's going good. So far, it's a pretty average profile. You know there's always that one thing we're missing though, that makes it all make sense eventually." Morgan sighed. It was an easy profile. The thing that was giving him trouble, was he couldn't stop trying to profile Reid and Hotch. 

"We'll figure it out." Reid smiled. "We always do." 

"Yeah, you're right kid." Morgan smiled back. 

JJ and Prentiss were visiting families of some of the victims. They hadn't gotten anything useful so far. Everyone insisted that the victims didn't have any enemies or anyone who would have a reason to want them dead. 

"The only thing these victims seem to have in common is that they all live in, or near Seattle, and they're men." Prentiss was stressed. 

"And they were hung and stabbed and left in the street. Why?" JJ said thoughtfully. 

They approached another apartment door, and rang the bell. An old woman with a young granddaughter by her side answered. 

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked politely. 

"Anita Clifton, we're Agents Prentiss and Jareau, FBI. We just need to ask some questions about your son, Antwain. May we come in?" Prentiss asked politely in return. 

"Oh, of course. Come on in." She opened the screen door. 

"Thank you, ma'am." JJ smiled. "We'll try to be brief." 

"Oh it's ok. I don't mind talking about him." Anita answered contently. Prentiss thought it was strange, considering her son had just recently been murdered. 

"Why's that?" JJ asked calmly. 

"He's dead. There's no changing that. Why waste my time feeling bad about it, instead of remembering what was good while he was here?" She smiled peacefully. 

"I see. What was Antwain like?" JJ asked. 

"He was a good man, but a busy man. Sometimes he'd get into trouble, but he always made it right soon after." Anita answered calmly. 

"Why was he busy?" Prentiss asked. 

"Oh, don't think too badly of him, but he sold marijuana, and Molly, and acid. It's everywhere here. He made good money, though. He took good care of us, and he refused to deal with the heavy stuff." Anita explained. 

"What kind of trouble would he get in?" Prentiss pushed.

"He'd never talk about it, but I could always tell. He'd get all stressed out, and be way too nice to make up for it." Anita explained. 

"Did he ever seem like he was afraid someone was going to try to hurt him?" Prentiss asked. 

"Why, yes. Of course. He's a drug dealer in Seattle." Anita laughed sweetly. "He never brought his troubles home though. That's why he left her with me all the time." Anita grabbed her granddaughter's shoulder. 

"What's your granddaughter's name?" JJ asked, smiling at her. She was very shy.

"Josephine." Anita mived her hand onto her back. "It's ok, say hi." 

Josephine timidly looked up. "Hi." 

"Hi." JJ smiled. "Josephine, how old are you?"

She held up four fingers on each hand. 

"Eight, wow!" JJ laughed quietly. "You miss your dad, don't you." 

She nodded. 

"I know you do. But you know, your Grandmother is going to take really good care of you." JJ smiled. 

"I know." Josephine looked down and smiled softly. 

JJ looked back at Anita. "Thanks for all your help, and if you need anything, or think of anything else that might help, please call." 

"I sure will, thank you." Anita took JJ's card. 

They turned to leave, and Prentiss saw Josephine make a face like she had something else to say. "Josephine, is there something else?" She asked. 

She looked scared, and hesitant to talk in front of her grandmother. 

"Anita, is it ok if I speak to Josephine in private for just a minute?" Prentiss asked. 

"If she's ok with it." Anita looked at Josephine questioningly. 

Josephine looked at her, and nodded. 

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen." Anita left. 

"Josephine, what would you like to talk about?" JJ knelt in front of her. 

"There was a bad man. Daddy stopped him." Josephine said. 

"What bad man?" JJ asked. 

"He used to teach me in kindergarten. Daddy said he was bad because of what he did to kids." Josephine said shyly. 

"Honey, do you remember his name?" Prentiss asked. 

"Mr. Hughes." She answered quietly. 

"Ok, Josephine, just one more question. How did your daddy stop the bad man?" Prentiss asked seriously. 

"He shot him." Josephine jumped and hugged JJ and started crying. 

"Shhh, honey. It's ok." JJ rubbed her back. After she calmed down, JJ pulled back. "Honey, can you tell me why?"

"He was following me after school. Daddy saw, and told him to stop. They went in the alley, and I heard it." Josephine cried. 

"Ok, last question, I promise." Prentiss stressed. "When did this happen?" 

"A couple of weeks ago." She answered, crying still.

"Oh, come here, sweetie. It's ok. Does your grandmother know?" JJ asked. 

She shook her head no. 

"Would you like us to tell her for you?" Prentiss asked. 

"No. I want her to remember daddy for being good." Josephine sniffled. 

"That's very brave of you. You're a very strong little girl, Josephine. Do you know that?" JJ pushed her hair back. 

Josephine nodded shyly. 

"And don't ever forget it, ok?" JJ hugged her again. "We'll come back and talk anytime, if you want to, just call me, ok?" JJ gave her her own card. 

Josephine smiled. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, sweetie. We have to go now, are you going to be ok?" JJ asked. 

"Yes." Josephine smiled softly. 

"Ok. We'll see you later then." JJ smiled. 

"Ok. Goodbye." Josephine said quietly. 

"Goodbye, sweetie." JJ and Prentiss smiled, and left. 

"Wow, that's a lot for a young kid to be going through alone." Prentiss shook her head. 

"Yeah, I hope she finds someone she can talk to." JJ said thoughtfully. 

"We better meet up with the others. I got a text while we were in there. They're meeting to go over everything." Prentiss changed the subject. 

"Let's go." JJ said. 

"I'll drive." Prentiss smiled. They were off. 

The team met up at HQ, and Hotch held a briefing. 

"Rossi and I found this ring in the latest victim's stab wound." Hotch showed a picture on the screen behind him. "We checked the coroner's report, and none of the other bodies had anything in any of the wounds." Hotch stated. 

"Why the sudden change?" Morgan asked. 

"It's likely that this UnSub is telling a story through his victims. He's got our attention, now he's sending a message. Unfortunately, we're going to have to wait for more dead bodies before we'll be able to start piecing together what that message is." Reid explained. 

"JJ, Prentiss, what did you find?" Hotch asked.

"For awhile, nothing. But Anita Clifton told us that one of the victims, her son, Antwain, was a drug dealer. She did insist that he was otherwise a really good father to her granddaughter, Josephine, and provided for them. She said he was a kind, good man. She also stressed that he wouldn't deal harder drugs." Prentiss painted a picture of his personality. 

"As we were leaving, the granddaughter, Josephine, wanted to talk to us in private. Her grandmother didn't know about this, but Josephine saw her father shoot her old kindergarten teacher, Mr. Howard Hughes. According to Josephine, her father said he was a child molester. He was following Josephine after school, and Antwain took him in an alley and shot him." JJ explained. 

"Do you think this has anything to do with our UnSub?" Rossi asked. 

"There's no telling, yet. We need to look further into that situation. I'll get Garcia on it." Hotch answered.

"Morgan, Reid?" He continued. 

"We don't have anything conclusive yet, but we're getting close. The profile is almost ready, and the geographical profile is coming along." Morgan answered matter of fact-ly. 

"Ok, pick it back up tomorrow, you two." Hotch said.

"Good work, everyone. Let's meet back up here, bright and early in the morning." Hotch dismissed them. 

Reid and Morgan got up to leave. Hotch left with Rossi. Reid thought it was strange. 

Reid and Morgan rode with the girls. Reid sat in back next to JJ. Morgan drove. 

"Did Josephine confirm if Mr. Hughes ever actually touched her?" Reid asked JJ. 

"No. She seemed to either not realize what was going on, or not remember." JJ said. "Why?" 

"I can't know yet, it's just speculative, but something tells me that if we look into the other victim's personal lives close enough, we might find things even their family's didn't know." Reid said thoughtfully. 

"What makes you think that?" Morgan asked. 

"I was reading through Seattle PD's files on the earlier victims, and a few of them had similar situations. Mark Hagle had an altercation with a man he claimed was stalking his fourteen year old daughter, but no evidence ever came out proving anything. Shane McCree beat up an old therapist, claiming he'd touched his son, but his son was too young to know what was going, and he couldn't prove it." Reid said. 

"And the PD didn't notice?" Prentiss scoffed. 

"Seattle's a busy place. No shortage of offenders of all types. Two out of over a dozen? Only Reid would notice something like that." Morgan said. 

"It's three in 14 now." Reid corrected him. "That we know of." 

"We'll look into it tomorrow." Morgan said. "Why didn't you bring it up earlier?" 

"I wasn't sure about it. I wanted to look into more myself before I brought attention to it." Reid explained. 

"Then why'd you tell us?" Prentiss asked. 

"I looked into it. I asked JJ a question, and based on her answer, I thought it fit enough to bring up." Reid said. 

"You could have asked her while we were back there." Morgan just thought it was odd. 

Reid didn't want to talk in front of Hotch about sex crimes. He couldn't tell Morgan that. 

"Yeah. I guess. We can look into it tomorrow, though, so it doesn't really matter." Reid said casually. 

"Ok." Morgan dropped it, sensing he was getting close to hitting a nerve. 

They arrived at the hotel. 

"Hey, I'll text you in a bit. You should come over, you know, if...." Morgan didn't want to ask. 

"Yeah, I'll let you know in a bit." Reid smiled. He figured he could hang out with Morgan for awhile before Hotch came over. He'd just have to let him know, first. Surely, after last night, he wouldn't be too pushy about it. 

Reid went to his room and called Hotch. He answered. "Reid?" 

"Hey, how are you?" Reid asked nervously. 

"I'm fine. You never call." Hotch thought it was weird. "And I'm right down the hall." He laughed lightly. 

"I know, I just needed to ask you real quick if you would be ok with me hanging out with Morgan for a bit before you come over?" Reid was more nervous than he should be. 

"Reid." Hotch felt bad, but he couldn't help but laugh. "You're an adult. You don't need my permission." 

"I know, I just wanted to be sure you were ok with it." Reid explained. 

"Of course. I told you, I have no intention of keeping you from your friends, Reid. I care about you more than that." Hotch said with a small smile present in his voice. "By the way, what was that with Morgan earlier, making an excuse for you?" 

"Oh, I didn't want him to freak out in front of everyone, so I went to talk to him this morning. I told him that it wasn't you, and that I needed him to trust me and let me do what I need to do." Reid explained. 

"Oh. Well, that's good. Reid, I'm really sorry for all this." Hotch sighed. 

"I know, Hotch." Reid smiled. "Text me when you want to come over." 

"Ok." Hotch agreed. "I will. Later, Reid." 

"Later, Hotch." 


	22. Cold Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have some interesting new developments. 
> 
> The team gets some good leads in the case. 
> 
> Rossi, Reid and Morgan hang out more. 
> 
> Hotch tries to deal with the added stress of the guilt of what he's done. 
> 
> Reid makes a discovery.

Reid got ready to head to Morgan's room. He texted and let him know he'd be over soon. 

Reid couldn't stop worrying about Hotch, and he was nervous about tonight, so he was looking forward to being distracted for awhile. 

He knocked, and Morgan answered with a smile. "Hey, bud. Good to see you so soon." 

"Yeah, you too." Reid smiled back. 

"Hey, Reid!" Rossi smiled. "How are ya?" 

"I'm good, you?" Reid replied. 

"Good, now that you're here." Rossi grinned. "You want a drink?" 

"Sure." Reid replied. 

Rossi poured them drinks, and they all sat in chairs, facing each other. 

"So, Reid, I hear you opened up to Morgan." Rossi grinned. 

Reid looked panicked. He looked at Morgan. 

Morgan looked innocent. 

"Relax, he didn't tell me about what, he just said he was glad that you were starting to trust him and open up." Rossi assured him. "I just want you to know that Morgan and I both are here for you, no matter what. I trust you, kid, and I've seen a lot of shit. If you ever need to talk, I promise, I would never tell a soul. No matter what it was." Rossi stated. "Just saying. No pressure." 

"Thanks, I appreciate it. For now, though, I really am ok." Reid insisted. 

"I bet whatever's under your shirt would say otherwise." Morgan glanced at Reid knowingly. "I saw you limping and wincing this morning." 

"Maybe I've been working out." Reid teased. 

Morgan laughed. "You should, if you're going to start training with me." 

"I'll think about it." Reid smiled. In a way, he was getting a nightly workout. 

"Well, onto happier topics, now." Rossi changed the conversation. "We should make plans to have a night on the town while we're here. They have the kind of beaches here that you'd like, Reid. Concrete, rocks, cloudy." Rossi teased. 

"Sounds perfect." Morgan laughed. 

"Those aren't beaches, those are shorelines." Reid laughed. "And besides, I already have a perfect spot." Reid smiled at Morgan, thinking about his and Adam's spot. Now, it was kind of like his and Morgan's and Adam's spot. 

"We should take Rossi sometime." Morgan said. 

"Yeah, whenever he wants to go." Reid agreed. 

"It's so beautiful, Rossi. You'll love it." Morgan smiled, remembering sitting next to Reid under the tree, watching the waves hit the rocks. 

"It sounds magical." Rossi smiled. 

"It is." Reid thought about how Morgan had taken him there to get mementos for Adam's grave. 

"By the way, have you thought about what you want Adam's new headstone to say?" Rossi asked. 

"Yeah, actually. I already called. They're working on it. Should be done when we get back." Reid said. 

"What's it gonna say?" Morgan asked. 

"Let's go see it together when it's done." Reid smiled at him. 

"Ok." Morgan smiled back. 

Reid looked absent mindedly at his phone. Nothing. He was relieved. 

"Hotch?" Morgan asked. 

"No, it wasn't anything." Reid held his phone up to show there was no new message. 

"I wasn't interrogating you." Morgan laughed. 

"Sure." Reid teased. "You said you'd leave it alone. You're not." 

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm dropping it." Morgan sighed. 

"Thanks." Reid sighed too. For a second, he wondered what Morgan's reaction would be if he told him he was waiting for the signal to go back to his room to get tied up, fucked, and probably hit some more.

He shivered and shook his head, trying not to think about it.

"Well, should we order some food?" Rossi asked. "There's some great Italian places in Seattle." 

"Sure, that sounds good." Morgan said. 

"Yeah, I'm in." Reid agreed. 

They ate and hung out for awhile. Reid checked his phone a few times, and there was nothing from Hotch. 

"Well, this was fun, you two, but I'm gonna go hit the hay." Rossi got up and went for the door. 

"Night, Rossi." Morgan said. 

"See ya tomorrow, 'redhaireds'." Reid grinned. 

"See ya, dorks." Rossi smiled at them, and left. 

Reid laughed lightly. 

"It is good to see you getting back to your old self, kid. Which is weird, considering the marks that keep showing up on you." Morgan was so confused by it. "And before you get upset, I'm not fishing for answers. I'm genuinely happy that you're doing better." 

"Well, thanks. It was hard, but once I realized what I had to do, I knew I could do it. It's just...." Reid knew he was sharing too much. 

"What? You can tell me." Morgan spoke softly. 

"I really thought it would go better than it has." Reid sighed. 

"I wish I knew what that meant so I could give you actual advice." Morgan smiled sadly. 

"You don't have to have any answers. Just listening is enough." Reid smiled. 

"You're such a girl." Morgan teased. 

"Not even a very tough one." Reid laughed at himself. 

"Oh, come on, Reid. Give yourself credit. We give you shit, but you are tough. Think of everything you've been through. Tobias, Adam, getting shot, twice now, almost blown up. You wanna know the craziest part?" Morgan asked. 

"What?" Reid looked up. 

"None of it changed you. It just made you stronger." Morgan smiled. "In a lot of ways, you're the toughest person I've ever met." 

"That's kind of hard to believe." Reid chuckled. 

"Well, it's true, whether you believe it or not." Morgan grinned. 

"I'm glad you feel that way. Maybe you can worry a little less." Reid teased. 

"I don't worry because I don't think you can handle it. I worry because you shouldn't have to, alone." Morgan explained. 

"I'm not alone. You're right here. You always are." Reid smiled. 

"And I always will be." Morgan winked. "But, right now, we have an early day tomorrow, and it's after 11. You can stay here if you want." Morgan offered. 

Reid hadn't realized it was so late. Hotch still hadn't texted. Was he going to? That would make for a miserable day tomorrow. 

"Um, it's ok. I'll go to my room, thanks." Reid was distracted now. Worried. 

"Reid, I don't want you to go. Please stay." He could tell Reid was scared suddenly. He couldn't bare the thought of watching him leave to go get hurt again. 

"Morgan, it's ok. Really. I'll see you in the morning." Reid got up. 

Morgan got up and walked over to Reid. "Can I walk you to your door?" 

"Sure." Reid smiled. 

That relieved Morgan. At least, as far as he knew, that meant there wasn't already someone over there. "Ok, thanks, Reid." He opened the door and they walked to Reid's room. 

Reid turned to Morgan. "Thanks for hanging out." 

"Anytime, kid. See you tomorrow." Morgan smiled. 

Reid smiled back. "See ya tomorrow." He went in his room and closed the door. 

Hotch had been in his room, reading through case files, trying not to think about Reid. He kept fighting in his mind. He would almost text Reid, then decide not to. He wrote out dozens of texts, and deleted them all. He knew Reid needed Morgan, but part of him was furious that he was there, and not with him. He almost went and knocked on Morgan's door several times. 

Eventually, he stood angrily. "Fuck." He got in the shower, and thought about beating Reid bloody and fucking him raw, and jacked off. 

When he was done, he felt better, but guilty. "What's wrong with me." 

He was grateful that he'd kept himself from texting Reid. It took everything he had, though. He finally fell asleep around 1 am. 

Reid was standing in the light in the basement. He was gagged, and hanging by his throat from the ceiling, his toes barely touching the floor. He was breathing hard through his nose. He watched as other Hotch stood behind him, and propped a dickstick up behind him and pushed it into him. He locked it down to the floor. Reid groaned loudly through the gag. Other Hotch came around in front of Reid, and started sucking him off. Hotch whose nightmare this was, approached Reid and roughly grabbed his face. He was moaning loudly, ready to come. Hotch spit on his face and punched him in the jaw. Reid groaned and came, blood leaking through the rag in his mouth. Hotch took the rag out and kissed him desperately and started stabbing him in the stomach. Reid screamed horribly, then it went quiet. Hotch stepped back. Reid's body was lifeless. There was so much blood. Other Hotch was still sucking him off. Hotch became furious. "Reid!" He ran to other Hotch and pushed him down. He started beating his face in. "You killed him! You killed Reid!" 

Other Hotch just laughed. "No, you killed him." 

Hotch woke up yelling, sweating, and panting. He got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. He slid down onto the floor next to the toilet, and cried. 

Reid was having a hard time falling asleep. He was worried about Hotch. He wanted to check on him, but he was afraid to trigger his angry side, if he wasn't expecting him to show up. He decided to send a text. That way Hotch could ignore it if he didn't want to talk. 

Hotch got off the floor, and washed his face. He was too tired for a shower. He went back to bed. He saw a message from Reid on his phone. 

"I hope you're alright. Goodnight." 

"Oh, Reid." Hotch curled up holding his phone. He concentrated on what was good about Reid. Finally, he fell asleep. 

The next morning, Reid got up, and checked for a reply. Nothing. His heart sank. He got ready and went to go see him in his room. 

He was already in the hallway with the others. Reid went to them, and Morgan came up and patted his shoulder. 

"Good morning, hot stuff." Morgan smiled.

Reid couldn't help but smile. "Hey, sunshine." He said quietly. Hotch was watching. 

"Sleep good?" Morgan asked, glad not to see any new marks. 

"Yeah, you?" Reid replied absent mindedly. 

"Good." Morgan started walking with the group. 

Reid looked at Hotch. He looked bad. He'd had a rough night. Reid sighed sadly. 

Morgan looked back. "You comin'?" 

"Uh, yeah." Reid snapped out of it and followed him. 

Reid was quiet in the car. 

"Hey, what's wrong, kid?" Morgan looked back at him. 

"I'm just thinking." Reid sighed. He just kept going in circles thinking about how he was worried about Hotch, and he wanted to know what was going on, but he was afraid of him, and he was worried that if he approached him, he might snap. 

"Well, cut it out. It looks like it hurts." Morgan teased. 

Reid smiled, and tried to think about something else, unsuccessfully. 

They arrived at HQ, and Hotch very briefly met with the team to give out assignments, and took off with Rossi. 

Reid tried to ignore it, and buried himself in finding patterns to make a geographical profile and then help Morgan with his profile. Then they were going to work on methodology together. 

Deep down, he had to admit that he was a little relieved to have some time to heal and patch things up with Morgan.

But deeper down, he felt something else. 

Rossi and Hotch went with the local PD to continue talking to people on the streets, and Garcia helped Prentiss and JJ go through the personal lives of the other victims to see if they had ties to child molesters. 

"Hey, Hotch, are you still sick? You look like shit." Rossi asked once they were alone. 

"Well, I woke up at 3 am and threw up in the toilet, if that tells you anything." Hotch sighed. 

"Eeehhhhhwwww. Don't give it to me." Rossi acted grossed out. 

Hotch laughed. "I'll try not to. Other than being tired, I'm fine now." Hotch assured him. 

"Ok. I'm glad you're feeling better." Rossi smiled. 

"Thanks." Hotch smiled back. 

Then they got a call that another body had been found. They got there as quickly as they could. 

The body was laying behind a drop in shelter called New Horizons, on 3rd and Cedar. 

"Carl Guettes. 29. Strangled, and stabbed. Found an hour ago." The Sargeant told Hotch and Rossi. 

Rossi put on a glove, and pulled out a tied up used condom from one of the stab wounds. 

He almost threw up. The Sargeant got a bag and Rossi dropped it in. 

"We'll need this body checked for sexual assault right away." Hotch told the Sargeant. 

"Of course." He turned and left to inform his medical examiner. 

"That's just gross." Rossi said. 

"You're telling me. Hungry?" Hotch grinned at Rossi. 

Rossi glared at him seriously. "Fuck no." He said under his breath, and laughed. 

Hotch chuckled. "Let's get outta here." They left to help Prentiss and JJ talk to people who knew the victims. 

Prentiss and JJ weren't getting anywhere so far. Nobody could confirm that any of the other victims had any ties to child molesters. 

Prentiss got a call from Rossi. 

"Hey, Rossi." She answered. 

"Hey, Emily. How's it going?" 

"Nothing yet, hoss." She sighed. "You?" 

"Well, I just pulled a used condom out of our victim's stab wound, so, beat that." Rossi chuckled. 

Prentiss went wide eyed. "Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd hear. Thanks, for that." 

"Anytime." Rossi laughed. "So, do you have a list of names for Hotch and I to hit up?" 

"Yeah, I'll send it to you now." Prentiss answered. 

"Ok, thanks." Rossi said. 

"Yup." Prentiss hung up. 

Her and JJ went to the next name on their list. 

Morgan and Reid had made good progress, and were working on methodology now. 

"So, he definitely uses a large, but inconspicuous vehicle. He might work somewhere that uses something like that. He also has a place where he holds his victims, and kills them." Morgan thought aloud, looking at Reid's mappings he'd done on the clear board. 

"Right. It's likely he lives somewhere around here, and works somewhere around here, which means he's most likely holding them somewhere around here." Reid added. 

"Ok, so I'll look for workplaces with utility vehicles, and you look for abandoned warehouses and the like." Morgan got started. 

"Right." Reid dug in.

After awhile, the team was ready to meet up again. 

They arrived, and Hotch headed the meeting. 

Reid couldn't help but notice that he hadn't made eye contact with him since the night he lost control. Hotch was avoiding him. Reid didn't know how to feel about it.

"Rossi found a used condom in one of the wounds of the latest victim. It's being run for DNA, and the body is being checked for sexual assault. We don't have any results from that yet. After talking to people who knew the victims, we found ties to child molesters with 3 other victims, and it's likely we'll find more." Hotch explained. 

"Reid, Morgan, where are you at with the profiles?" Hotch asked. 

"Done, and ready. We're working on methodology, and should have something tomorrow." Morgan answered. 

"Good. Ok, let's get some rest." Hotch turned and left with Rossi. 

Reid's heart sank. It annoyed him. He understood that Hotch was scared, and probably wanted some space. But Reid was scared about what would happen the next time they were alone together if they stayed apart for too long. 

"Reid, you ready?" Morgan snapped his fingers in front of Reid's face. 

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go." Reid came back to the present. He followed Morgan.

They got in the car.

"You ok? You've been very...... stuck, up inside here, all day." Morgan pointed to his head. 

"It's ok. I've just had a lot on my mind. Don't worry about it." Reid smiled. 

"Ok. I'll try." Morgan shoulder bumped him. "You free tonight?" 

"I don't know yet, but I think so." Reid sighed. 

"You don't seem happy about it." Morgan observed. 

"I'm just worried, but I'm sure I'm overthinking it. It's probably nothing." Reid tried to sound less depressed. 

"That dang old ' _nothing,'_ at it again." Morgan teased. 

Reid cracked a smile. "Yeah, it's always _nothing_ , isn't it?" He laughed. 

"If you wanna talk, we can. If you just want a distraction, we could watch a movie, or something." Morgan offered. 

"I'll text you again, and let you know." Reid said quietly. 

"Ok. I'll be waiting." Morgan smiled. 

"Will Rossi be there?" Reid wanted to talk to him. 

"Yeah, for a little bit. If you want, I can cancel." Morgan answered. 

"No, I actually wanted to talk to him." Reid explained. 

"Oh. Are you worried about Hotch?" Morgan asked. "Rossi told me he's been throwing up. I think he's sick, so he's been trying to avoid all of us." 

Reid wished that could make him feel better, but he knew it was something else. "Oh, well, thanks for letting me know. I hope he feels better soon." 

"I'm sure he will. Don't worry too much." Morgan tried to comfort him. 

They parked, and Reid got out and headed for his room. 

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Morgan caught up. 

"I'm just anxious." Reid was getting frustrated, and he didn't know why. "I just want to be alone for a bit, please. I'll text you later." Reid went to his room. 

Morgan had a bad feeling. He went to Rossi's room and knocked. 

"You're early. I thought I was going to your room?" Rossi answered. 

"It's Reid." Morgan said quietly. Rossi let him in. 

"What's up?" Rossi asked. 

"He seems really depressed all of the sudden. I'm worried." Morgan said.

"Do you have any idea why?" Rossi asked. 

"Do you really think Hotch is sick? Has he been acting weird?" Morgan asked. 

"No, actually. If anything, I'd say he's been closer to normal, lately. He's been distant the last day, though, because of his stomach thing." Rossi said. 

"Reid seemed worried about him, but when I told him it was just a stomach thing, his mood didn't improve." Morgan explained. 

"You think Reid knows what it is? And it's something a lot more serious than a stomach thing?" Rossi put it together. 

"That would explain a lot of their odd behavior, but it still doesn't explain Reid's injuries." Morgan was perplexed. "Reid said to my face, twice, that it wasn't Hotch. I believed him. Plus, the bite marks weren't from him. It's so confusing, Rossi. It's making me crazy." Morgan sighed. 

"Just calm down, and take a breath." Rossi said. "Do you want to try talking to him tonight?" Rossi asked. 

"I always want to talk to him, but he won't say anything." Morgan sighed. 

"Let's just play it by ear. I'll help." Rossi put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ok. Thanks, Rossi." Morgan smiled. "Just come on over whenever you're ready." 

"Ok, see you soon." Rossi held up some liquor bottles and smiled.

Morgan grinned, and left. 

Reid sat on his bed. He glanced at the drawer with those _things_ in it, and sighed. "Drawer, you and I have something in common. We've both had those things put inside of us by someone else." Reid laughed at his own dumb joke. 

He was bored. He was lonely. He was worried. He missed Hotch. He pulled his phone out. He wanted so badly to call him, but he was afraid of what he'd hear. Indifference? Sadness? Fear? He hated not knowing where Hotch's head was at. 

He realized then, that he needed to talk to Hotch. This concerned him. He was the focus of Hotch's mental obsession, so he had a right to be kept out of the dark. 

He called Hotch, angry now. 

Hotch answered. "Hey, Reid." He said with a smile in his voice.

Reid's heart skipped a beat and the anger melted away. 

"Hi, Hotch." Reid sounded nervous. 

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked. 

"I was calling to ask you that." Reid answered. 

"I'm ok. Are you?" Hotch asked. 

"No." Reid answered hesitantly. "Can I see you?" 

Hotch paused. "I don't think that's a good idea." 

Reid's heart sank. "Why?" You could hear the tears coming in his voice. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Hotch said sadly. "It's been really bad, Reid. I'm scared." Hotch couldn't help but tell Reid how he felt. He missed him, badly. 

"Tell me about it. I want to help." Reid was glad Hotch was opening up. 

"I had a horrible nightmare. In this one, I killed you." Hotch started crying. "It was so real." 

"Hotch, I'm right here." Reid tried to comfort him. 

"Then, I started punching the other me who was there. I was yelling at him, saying he killed you. Then he said back to me, "No, you killed him." Hotch sighed shakily. "Reid, I think I've switched places in my nightmares. I'm the bad one now." He cried harder. 

"Hotch, the bad one wouldn't be on the phone with me crying about hurting me in a dream. The bad one wouldn't be able to constrain himself to stay away from me to protect me. You promised me you wouldn't stop fighting. You haven't yet, please don't stop now." Reid said caringly. 

"I won't." Hotch sniffled. "Thanks, Reid." 

"Of course. I wish I could see you." Reid said longingly. 

"I know. I want to see you so bad, Reid, it scares me. But I'm sure I'm going to hurt you. I'm afraid of what I'll do." Hotch sighed. 

"What if I cuff you?" Reid asked seriously. 

"Maybe something like that could work. Not tonight, though. You need more time to rest and heal. I still feel awful about what I did." Hotch tried not to cry again. 

"Just remember, Hotch, I understand. I chose to help you. Don't be too hard on yourself. You don't need that added stress." Reid explained. 

"Ok. Thanks, kid. I really needed to hear your voice. I'm glad you called." Hotch smiled. 

"I needed to hear yours, too. I miss you." Reid smiled back. "We'll get you better. Don't worry." 

"Thanks, Reid. Enjoy your night." Hotch smiled. 

"Get some rest. Goodnight." Reid hung up. 

Reid sighed. He was glad he'd gotten to talk to Hotch, but it wasn't enough. He glanced at the drawer again. 

He pushed the thought away and texted Morgan. 

"Coming over." 

Morgan answered. 

"Great. See you soon."

Reid knocked on the door and Morgan answered. "Hey, come on in." He smiled. 

"Hey." Reid smiled back. 

"We were just talking about what to have for dinner. Any preference?" Rossi asked. 

"No, anything's fine. Thanks." Reid sat in one of the chairs. 

"Ok, pizza it is." Rossi laughed. 

"So, are you feeling any better?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah." Reid looked at him and smiled. 

"That's good. How's Hotch?" Morgan asked casually. 

"What? Why are you asking me? You're the one who told me he'd been sick. I was worried about him because I didn't know that and he didn't tell me." Reid explained. 

"Yeah, and you called and checked on him, right? The Reid I know would definitely not leave a sick friend alone." Morgan teased. 

"Oh, yeah. I called. He said he'd felt pretty bad, but he's better now." Reid answered briefly. 

"I hope he gets well soon." Rossi shook his head. "I've never seen him that sick." 

"When?" Reid asked. 

"When we were looking at the dead guy the other day. He just puked by a dumpster and couldn't even look at the body." Rossi explained. "Then he said he woke up at 3 am and threw up again." 

"Damn. No wonder he looked like shit this morning." Morgan said. "I hope he gets better soon." 

"He seemed better by the end of the day." Rossi said reassuringly. 

"That's good." Morgan replied. "But enough about him. Pizza should be here soon." 

"Right, you are, sir." Rossi poured them drinks. 

They ate and drank and chatted for a bit. 

"Ok, fellas, I'm going to go to my room and get to bed. I don't get to sit at a big ol' table all day." Rossi smirked. 

"Hey, brain work is hard work." Morgan laughed. 

"Speak for yourself." Reid teased. 

"Oh, right, my apologies." Morgan chuckled. 

"Accepted." Reid laughed. 

"Ok. Good night, you two." Rossi laughed and got up to leave.

"Good night." Reid smiled. 

"Good night, Dave, thanks for hanging out again." Morgan got up to see him out. "And for bringing the good shit." He grinned holding up his glass. 

"You can keep that bottle." Rossi smiled, and left. 

Morgan sat back down. "You wanna watch something?" Morgan asked. 

"I guess, if there's anything interesting on." Reid shrugged. 

"What do you like to watch?" Morgan asked. 

"Documentaries. Sciencey stuff. That kind of thing." Reid answered. 

"Hmm." Morgan flipped through the channels. He stopped on a show about space. Morgan liked watching stuff like this, too, on occasion.

They watched and drank for awhile. Morgan was getting buzzed. 

Reid was getting drunk.

"Man, it's just insane how absolutely tiny we are, isn't it?" Morgan sighed. 

"And yet our problems seem to be so huge." Reid countered. 

Morgan could tell he was a little bit drunk. "Yeah, ain't that the truth." 

"How did you deal with not being able to tell anyone about your secret? When you were younger, I mean." Reid asked tiredly. 

"I didn't, really. It was hard. I was alone." Morgan shrugged. "But, Reid, you're not alone. I don't care what it is, you can tell me." 

"I know, Morgan. Thanks." Reid sighed. "I should probably get to bed. Thanks for hanging out." 

"Let me walk you to your room." Morgan got up.

"Ok." Reid stood and lost his balance. Morgan caught him. "I didn't realize I'd drank so much." He laughed. 

"Me either." Morgan laughed, too. He helped Reid walk to the door, and he opened it. 

Morgan held Reid up and helped him down the hall. Reid opened his door and stumbled in. Morgan caught him, and helped him to his bed. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened in this room. He tried not to think about it, and helped Reid get settled in. 

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" Morgan asked, knowing he'd need help changing. 

"No. I'll change in the morning. Thanks." Reid mumbled. 

"Ok. Well, call me if you need anything." Morgan pushed Reid's hair off his face. "Good night." 

"Good night, Morgan. You're such a good friend." Reid muttered. 

Morgan smiled. "So are you." 

Morgan went back to his room, and got ready for bed. 

Reid got back up, and sat at the edge of the bed. He could feel Morgan's hands on him. It made him blush. He figured the touching had triggered his thirst for Hotch. He needed to do something about it. He glanced at the drawer. 

"No, Spencer. Pull it together." He couldn't picture himself doing that to himself. He needed Hotch to do it. But he couldn't wake Hotch up. He couldn't risk putting him through another bad episode. If Hotch wanted to try avoiding him, Reid wanted to let him see if it would help, or not.

He laid down, and tried to sleep. He kept thinking about Morgan's smile, his touch, how close they were the night they left dinner at Rossi's. He'd thought Morgan was about to kiss him, but then he didn't. 

Reid pictured kissing him. His heart fluttered, and the feeling in his gut got stronger. 

"Morgan." Reid moaned quietly, grabbing his stomach. He wanted to be touched so bad he couldn't stand it. 

He decided to try to do it himself. He got up, and got in the shower. He thought about Hotch, and the things he'd done to him that he'd actually liked. 

It wasn't working. Then his thoughts drifted to Morgan. His body tensed and he panted hard, finally coming. Reid sighed. 

"Shit." 


	23. Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes headway on the case. 
> 
> Rossi makes dinner for Reid and Morgan. 
> 
> Reid gets drunk again and struggles with his urges and feeling lonely. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! :)

Reid stood in the shower, panting. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. 

He felt guilty. He felt like he'd cheated on Hotch. 

But were they even together? Hotch had never said so. He'd said he had no intentions of keeping him from his friends. 

He turned off the shower, and got dried off and dressed for bed. He felt less drunk now. 

He thought about the space show he and Morgan had watched. He pictured how huge the universe is, then he pictured himself and Morgan, and Hotch. Three tiny specs of dust. But when he thought about them, they felt like everything to him. He fell asleep and slept peacefully. 

Morgan smiled to himself as he laid in bed. He was glad Reid was spending more time with him. He fell asleep happy. 

Hotch was restless. He felt like he was hiding from everyone. He was exhausted from constantly holding himself back, and fighting the urge to go to Reid. He missed him, and he wanted to fuck him. It was driving him crazy. 

He got in the shower again, and let his mind go nuts with fantasies of strangling and punching Reid, and fucking him while he couldn't breathe. He came when he heard Reid scream in his fantasy. 

He collapsed to his knees, and cried. "Fuck. Why can't I stop?" 

After awhile, the water ran cold. Hotch got out and got ready for bed. He collapsed, and sighed, thankful he'd made it through another day without attacking Reid. He fell asleep, restlessly. 

Reid was laying on Hotch's bed, tied up. His face was bloody, and his body was bruised. Hotch went to the bathroom and filled the tub. He went to his bed, and picked Reid up. He put him in the tub, and got in with him. He laid over Reid and kissed him passionately, and entered him. Reid moaned, and kissed back. Hotch thrust harder and faster. He held Reid's head up and kissed him hard. He felt himself getting close, and grabbed Reid's throat and pushed his head underwater, and fucked him violently until he came. He finished, and pulled out, and lifted Reid's head back up. He wasn't breathing. "Reid!" Hotch took his body out of the tub and laid it on the floor. He started doing CPR. "Reid, no!" Hotch screamed. Suddenly, Reid's body tensed and he started throwing up blood and choking on it. Hotch panicked, not knowing what to do. He stood up and looked for something to help. Then he saw himself in the mirror. It was Foyett. "You killed him." 

"No!" Hotch sat up, sweating and panting. He cried, hard, wishing the nightmares would stop. He didn't sleep the rest of the night, afraid of what he'd see if he did. 

The next morning, Reid got up and the memories from last night flooded his mind. He blushed and felt guilty. How was he going to face Morgan? How was he going to face Hotch? 

He got ready and drank some coffee. He wanted to stall as long as possible before he had to see anyone. 

Eventually, he figured he'd better get going. He went out into the hallway, and the others were chatting by the elevator, waiting for the group to all be there. 

He went to them and tried his best to act normal. 

"Hey, how's the hangover?" Morgan teased. 

"Not that bad, actually." Reid wished he wouldn't have said that in front of Hotch. 

"Good. Hope you slept well." Morgan went into the elevator. 

"Yeah." Reid joined him. "You?" 

"Yeah." Morgan replied. 

"How are you today, Hotch?" Rossi asked, knowing Reid would want to know, but wouldn't ask, himself. "Cause you still look like shit." 

Hotch chuckled. "Thanks. Yeah, no, I just didn't sleep very well." He tried to make it sound light so Reid wouldn't be too worried. 

"I'm sorry. You need to be getting rest while you're sick." Rossi said. 

"Being sick is why I can't sleep." Hotch sighed. 

"Ironic, isn't it?" Rossi sighed. 

They made their way to the vehicles, and Hotch drove the girls again. 

Reid sat in back, while Rossi drove, and thought about what Hotch might've dreamt about last night. He decided he'd call again later and ask. 

"Reid, you ready to get our report finished and present it?" Morgan asked, snapping Reid out of it. 

"Yeah, of course." He answered chipperly. 

"Good." Morgan smiled. 

They got to HQ and Hotch held a quick meeting, and everyone was off. 

Hotch and Rossi continued with their list of names. JJ and Prentiss took the rest of the names, and started following leads. 

Morgan and Reid started their work. Reid was nervous to get too close to him, or look at him. Morgan had noticed, but didn't want to ask about it yet. 

"I've found several places of employment that fit our needs. I gave Garcia the list and she's looking into it. How did you do with the warehouses?" Morgan asked. 

"Good, there weren't that many, actually. It should be fairly easy to search them all." Reid answered. 

"Good." Morgan smiled. 

Reid looked at him, and looked down, embarrassed. 

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked. 

"Nothing." Reid said quietly. 

"Ok." Morgan didn't push it.

Hotch and Rossi had found another lead. Another victim had recently confronted a man who he accused of touching his twin daughters. Then they got a call that another body had been found. 

They arrived on scene, and this body had his hands folded on his chest, holding a child's doll. Rossi examined the wounds for another message, and found a silver ring. 

"I can feel something nagging at the edge of my mind. This definitely has something to with pedophiles. But why not kill them? He's killing people who confronted them." Rossi asked, perplexed. 

"Maybe he's protecting a sex trafficking ring." Hotch looked at the ring in the bag Rossi was holding. 

Rossi looked at the ring. "I think you might be right."

"We better call the others." Hotch said. 

JJ and Prentiss had found two more links, and were starting to think all the victims must have had ties to pedophiles. They probably just hadn't told anyone, so no one knew.

Prentiss got a call from Hotch. Her and JJ went to meet the team back at HQ. 

Hotch headed a briefing. "Ok, everyone. We need to put everything we've found together and see what it says. To start, Rossi and I found another ring, this time, silver, in the wound of the last victim. This time, he was holding a doll on his chest." Hotch showed pictures. "We think it's a message. It appears to have something to do with a sex trafficking ring." Hotch explained. 

"But since the UnSub seems to be killing people who have confronted sex offenders, and not the sex offenders themselves, we think he may be protecting a ring." Rossi added. 

"That means we're dealing with a group. They're probably not holed up in an abandoned building, they probably pay rent and have an actual place that they use. There would be a normal looking building, with another area hidden somewhere in or under the building." Reid realized. 

"They probably have their own vehicles, too, then." Morgan called Garcia and had her start looking into it.

"We need to find the children who were the victims of the predators that our vics confronted." JJ spoke up. "They could know more, and they need to know that someone is going to help." 

"JJ, you and Prentiss look into that. Rossi and I will look into the predators who we know have been approached so far. Morgan and Reid, you start putting together the new report." Hotch left and Rossi followed. 

Reid and Morgan got to work. 

JJ and Prentiss left to get started with the kids. They called Garcia to get her help. 

"So, the geographical profile should stay the same, the only thing that changed is what we're looking for." Reid thought aloud. 

"Right, and it's going to be more difficult to find. Since it's a group, they've been doing this for awhile without getting caught." Morgan added. 

"Until now. We also don't know for sure that the group is in on this. They might not know." Reid speculated. 

"For now, let's assume they do. It'll be easier to find the group first, and track the killer down from there." Morgan expounded. 

"You're right, let's start there." Reid agreed. 

They worked hard for hours, and thought they'd figured out a pretty good plan of attack. 

Hotch and Rossi had the list of names of accused pedophiles from Garcia. They went to visit them one by one. None of them were 'fessing up to being part of a group, however. 

"Did you see that?" Rossi asked as they left the last house. 

"Yeah, they all had rings on their right hands, some gold, some silver." Hotch replied. 

"Except two. They had tan lines where the ring should have been. I think we need to revisit those two with warrants." Rossi said. 

"I think you're right." Hotch agreed. 

JJ and Prentiss had talked to several of the children who had been allegedly abused. Many of them were too afraid to talk, but it was obvious that they had been hurt. 

"I'm starting to think that maybe these children were potential victims. When their 'would-be' abducter's plans were thwarted, the men who had gotten in the way were killed. These kids may still be targets." JJ said, uneasy. 

"I'll call social services and make sure they're put under protective surveillance." Prentiss pulled her phone out. 

"We need to find the rest of the children." JJ said, stressed. 

Hotch and Rossi had gotten their warrant, and went back to the two men who were missing their rings. They'd both booked it. 

Hotch and Rossi searched their houses. They'd left everything, seemingly, but there was no evidence of sex trafficking operations. 

Then Hotch saw something. A book case against the wall was sitting crooked. He looked down, and the rug beneath it was bunched slightly, like it had been moved recently. "Dave!" Hotch called him over. 

Rossi approached. Hotch pointed to the rug. 

They both moved the book case. Hotch lifted the rug. There was a trap door. It was locked. "We need bolt cutters!" Hotch yelled to the locals in the other room. 

A minute later, a man in Seattle PD gear came in and Hotch pointed him to the door. He cut the dead bolt, and Rossi opened the door. Hotch knelt down and shone a flashlight down there. It smelled like an outhouse. And not the kind that has the blue chemicals in it. 

"You wanna go in?" Hotch joked, holding his nose. 

"No, thanks. I appreciate the offer, though." Rossi answered sarcastically. 

Hotch carefully lowered himself down. There was a bed, a couple of buckets, a blanket, and chains. "No one's here, but they were definitely keeping someone down here, recently." 

Hotch came back up, and forensics went in. 

"That's just awful." Rossi shook his head. 

"We'll find them." Hotch grabbed his shoulder sympathetically. 

"I hope so." Rossi turned and walked out of the house to breathe some fresh air. He felt grateful for it. He imagined those poor children, stuck in that hole, not knowing if they'd ever see daylight again, or breathe fresh air. Rossi was saddened by the thought. 

Hotch thought about how sick it was to do this to children. And he felt sick about what he'd done to Reid. He knew it was different. Reid was an adult, and he'd chosen to help him. Hotch wasn't keeping him hidden or chained up, either, but he still didn't feel like he was much better than these men. At least, a part of him wasn't. 

Morgan and Reid had pinned down some locations to start searching. They had Garcia helping them look into records. 

JJ and Prentiss went back through the next of kin of the victims that they hadn't been able to link to sex offenders, and explained what was happening. They found more children who had been victimized. They were able to get the families in touch with protective services and make sure the kids were never going to be unsupervised. 

"I feel a lot better knowing that the families are aware of what to look out for, now." Prentiss sighed. 

"Yeah. The scary thing is, though, that sometimes it's the father. Or an uncle, or even a brother." JJ said sadly. "Any of the men we just talked to could have been one. They're good at hiding it, and making sure their victims stay quiet." 

"Gee, thanks, JJ. Just as I was starting to feel better." Prentiss teased. 

"Sorry." JJ said apologetically. 

"It's not your fault. It's the truth." Prentiss said morosely. 

Hotch and Rossi headed back to HQ and called Prentiss and JJ to meet them there. 

Hotch gathered them around, and started the briefing. "We've gotten the results back from the body found behind the drop in shelter. There was no match in the system for the semen, and there were no signs of sexual assault." Hotch began. "Rossi and I found a cellar beneath one of the men's houses we spoke to today. He'd been holding someone there for some time, but they were all gone when we got there. This man and another who's house we went back to today, who had also fled, had tan lines on their ring fingers on their right hands. The rest of the men had either gold or silver rings on their hands. We're assuming the two rings we found belong to those men." Hotch finished. 

"JJ, Prentiss?" He turned to them. 

"We talked to the families of the victims and were able to confirm that all the victims had confronted pedophiles recently, and we found the children who had been victimized. We believe they may still be potential targets, and that the killings had to do with the would be abductions being thwarted. We've put all the families on alert and gotten them in touch with protective services." Prentiss answered. 

"Good work, ladies." Hotch nodded. "Morgan, Reid?" 

"We didn't have to start from scratch, we just had to adjust what we were looking for. This guy may be acting alone, but for now, we're assuming the group is in on it. We're focusing on locating the group and their base of operation, and we can track the killer, or killers, from there." Morgan began. 

Reid pulled the clear board over and explained the geographical profile, and what they were looking for. 

"Ok, good work, everyone. Tonight, the local night shift will start searching those areas, and we'll join them in the morning. Let's get out of here, and get some rest." Hotch sighed, knowing he wouldn't be getting any. He glanced at Reid, and quickly turned and left with Rossi and the girls. 

Reid sighed. He was going to call him when he got to his room, so he decided not to worry for now. He focused on acting normal around Morgan. 

"Hey, let's go. Rossi has something special planned for dinner." Morgan smiled. 

That caught Reid off guard. "Ok." He laughed questioningly. 

They got to the car, and Reid sat up front, since Rossi had gone with Hotch. He was nervous. He felt like the guilt was written all over his face. 

"Don't be so nervous." Morgan laughed. "It's not a big deal, or anything." 

"Oh, ok." Reid looked out the window. "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted. A lot is going through my mind with the case and all." 

"I understand. Just don't think too hard. Your head might explode, or something. We wouldn't want that." Morgan teased. 

"No, we wouldn't." Reid laughed tentatively. 

They got to the hotel and parked. They got out and walked to their rooms. 

"I'll call you in a bit when we're ready for you to come over." Morgan said as he went into his room. 

"Ok." Reid smiled, and went to his door, and entered. He sighed, thankful to be alone.

Hotch drove, and the girls sat in back. 

"Man, it's just sad how awful people can be." Prentiss sighed. 

"No kidding. Who could do something like that to another person, much less a child? It makes me sick." JJ shivered. 

"We know better than anyone how a messed up brain can turn a person into a monster." Rossi shook his head, gazing out the window. 

Hotch just screamed at himself in his mind. He felt like he was the monster Rossi was talking about. 

Reid got changed and made some coffee. He sat down and held his phone, nervous, ready to call Hotch. He hoped he'd waited long enough to let Hotch get settled in for the evening. 

He took a deep breath, and hit 'call'.

After a few rings, Hotch answered. 

"Hey, Reid. How's it going?" 

Reid sighed in relief. Hotch sounded normal. 

"I'm good. How are you?" Reid hoped he'd answer honestly. 

"I mean, good in the sense that I've so far been able to restrain myself for two days now, but not so good in the sense that, the darker side of me is getting closer to the surface. The nightmares keep getting worse. I don't know if avoiding you is helping or making it worse." Hotch said, his voice shaky. "I want to see you so badly, but I'm so afraid to." 

"I feel the same way, Hotch." Reid sighed. "Can you tell me about your dream?" 

Hotch took in a shaky breath. "Yeah." He explained up to the point where Reid was coughing up blood. 

"I stood to try to get something to help, and I saw myself in the mirror, but it was Foyett. He told me I killed you." Hotch sighed. 

"Wow." Reid took a minute. 

"So?" Hotch wanted to know what Reid thought. 

"Maybe you've been Foyett all along. Maybe I'm a surrogate for Hailey. You're reliving her death over and over, but to protect you from that reality, your mind made you into Foyett, and instead of killing Hailey, you're killing me. It must have something to do with your feelings for me." Reid speculated. "I'm sure there's more to it though. That still doesn't help with what to do about it." Reid sighed. 

"Reid, do you think, would it be a bad idea for me to come over tonight?" Hotch knew he shouldn't even be asking. 

Reid was surprised. "I don't know, Hotch. I want you to, believe me. But, I have no way to protect myself." 

"I know. I wish I could promise I wouldn't hurt you. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." Hotch replied. 

"Don't be sorry. I'll try to figure something out. Oh, and Hotch, does it bother you that I hang out with Morgan?" Reid asked nervously. 

"Of course not. I already told you, you need your friends. Are you seeing him tonight?" Hotch asked casually, hiding the hurt. 

"Yeah." Reid answered shyly. 

"Ok, have fun, Reid." Hotch said as cheerfully as he could manage. 

"I'll try. You get some sleep. Don't stay up again after the nightmare. Remember, they're not real. I'm right here, and I'm fine. You can call, if you need to." Reid said. 

"Ok, I'll remember that." Hotch smiled. Goodnight, Reid." 

"Goodnight, Hotch." Reid hung up. 

A few minutes later, Morgan called. They were ready for Reid, so he got ready, and went over. 

Morgan answered the door with a big smile. "Hey, glad you could make it." He teased. 

"Yeah, I had to move a few things around." Reid laughed. 

"Well, thanks for coming, busy man." Morgan handed him a drink. 

"Already?" Reid laughed. "I might start to think you're trying to get me drunk." 

"Well, you do loosen up and actually enjoy yourself when you get a little buzzed. It's not my fault that you always overdo it, though." Morgan grinned. 

"So, what's the big surprise?" Reid asked, curious. 

"Like I said, nothing real big. Just something Rossi wanted to cook for us." Morgan shrugged. 

"I see." Reid smiled suspiciously. 

"It's almost ready." Rossi announced. 

"It smells good." Reid admitted. 

"Yeah, it sure does." Morgan agreed. 

"Ok, you two. Dinner is served." Rossi smiled. 

"That was quick." Morgan commented. 

They got their plates, and ate and drank and chatted. 

Reid didn't realize how much he was drinking. He stood to go to the bathroom, and fell back in his chair, and laughed. 

"Uh oh. Someone overdid it again." Rossi chuckled. 

"Yeah. You can't even tell until he tries to walk." Morgan laughed. "Here, let me help." He helped Reid up and walked him to the restroom. "You got it?" Morgan asked, teasing him. 

"I think so." Reid laughed and went in. He held onto the counter for balance, and finished without incident. 

He came out and stumbled into Morgan. 

"Oh, hey, Morgan. What are you doing here?" Reid joked. His body tingled. He put his face into Morgan's chest and blushed. 

"Apparently taking you back to your room, soon. No more whiskey for you, kid." Morgan laughed. He helped Reid to the living-room. 

"I'm not that bad, I was just being silly." Reid slurred his words slightly. 

"I've seen you worse, that's for sure, but we have a lot to do tomorrow. You should get some rest." Morgan stepped back to show Reid how drunk he really was. 

"Oh, fine." Reid tried to walk, stumbled, and Morgan caught him again. 

"Thanks, Rossi. The food was killer." Reid waved as Morgan helped him out the door. 

"I'm gonna have to start watching you from now on when you drink." Morgan teased. 

"Oh, I'm fine. You know that." Reid insisted. 

"I know, but you're going through a lot right now." Morgan reminded him. 

"Yeah, you're right. I wish I could tell you." Reid hugged him. "I'm sorry." 

"Hey, it's ok. Whenever you're ready." Morgan hugged him back. 

Reid pulled back, and looked at Morgan. His heart pounded. He could feel himself blushing, but he already had been from being drunk. 

Morgan felt it, too. He looked at Reid, wishing he could know what was going on in his mind. He wanted to hold him, and kiss him. He couldn't, though. Not while Reid was drunk. Not while they had such a huge secret between them. 

"Goodnight, pretty boy." Morgan kissed his forehead. 

Reid blushed. "Goodnight." He went into his room, and Morgan watched to make sure he made it to the bed. He saw him collapse into bed, and smiled. He turned and left. 

Reid was hot and tingly. He laid in bed squirming. He could feel Morgan touching him. It felt so different from Hotch. He wanted someone to touch him. He missed Hotch. He wanted to feel his body on top of him, the thrill of not knowing what he was going to do next, but he was afraid of how far Hotch could take it. 

He imagined how much different Morgan must be. Gentle, loving, kind, overly caring and cautious. Reid got all hot picturing it. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He left his room. He knocked on the door. 

"Reid?" 

Reid clung to him, kissing him desperately. 

"Reid, you're drunk." Hotch sounded panicked. "This is dangerous, you should go." 

"I don't care. Hurt me. Just.... Fuck me." Reid panted, biting Hotch's lip. 

Hotch groaned. He missed Reid's scent, his touch, his voice, his body. 

He kissed Reid roughly. "You shouldn't be here." 

"I know. I couldn't take it anymore." Reid took his clothes off. 

Hotch grabbed him and laid him on the bed. 

This was what Reid wanted. Hotch got on top of him and put his fingers in Reid's mouth. 

Reid obediently sucked them, looking into Hotch's eyes. 

Hotch took his fingers out. "You're such a slut." He kissed Reid passionately, and pushed his fingers in. 

Reid moaned loudly and dug his fingers into Hotch's back. "Ok, that's good." Reid panted. 

"You're not ready." Hotch whispered against his cheek. 

"I don't care. Fuck me, now." Reid wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist. 

Hotch grinned, and thrust hard into Reid. 

Reid moaned loudly, and Hotch covered his mouth. His room was closer to the other's. 

He pounded Reid hard, holding his mouth to quiet him. "You like this, huh, slut." Hotch let go of his mouth and kissed him roughly, and thrust harder. Reid moaned through the kiss, holding onto Hotch. 

Then images started to flash through Hotch's mind of Reid, bloody and bound. He tried to ignore them. 

Reid groaned, happy to be feeling Hotch again. "Harder." He gasped, wanting more. 

Hotch fought the urge. He fought hard. 

He flipped Reid over, and held his wrists together behind his back with one hand, and grabbed his throat with the other.

He started fucking him violently, and squeezed his wrists and his throat so hard, they bruised. 

Reid couldn't move. All he could think was, he had wanted this. 

Hotch let go and pulled out. He was panting and holding his head. 

"Stop. Stop. Stop." He muttered. 

Reid coughed and grabbed his throat. 

Hotch approached him angrily. He wrapped the sheet around him and carried him out into the hallway. "Don't come back." Hotch panted and went into his room and shut the door. 

Reid stood in the hallway coughing, and panting. He tried to process what had just happened. He leaned against Hotch's door, slid down, and cried quietly for awhile. 

He gathered his thoughts, and stood. He was hurt, lonely, and desperately needed release. He wanted to feel love. He was still a bit drunk, but that scare had sobered him up some. 

He stumbled down the hallway, and knocked on Morgan's door. 

Morgan answered. "Reid." He looked worried. 

"Derek." Reid entered the room and dropped the sheet and grabbed Morgan and kissed him. 

Morgan grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. "Reid, what the hell are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" Reid grabbed the back of Morgan's head and kissed him hard. His body felt hot and tingly, but different. 

Morgan fought the temptation to kiss back. He pushed Reid back again. "You need to tell me what's going on." Morgan picked the sheet up and wrapped it around Reid. 

"You wanted to know what I've been doing. Let me show you." Reid turned the lights on. 

Morgan saw his throat. "Oh my god, Reid. Who did this to you?" 

"There's more." Reid dropped the sheet down to his waist. 

Morgan saw the cuts, and bruises, and bites. He grabbed Reid's wrist and saw the cuff marks. He looked at Reid, and cried. "Why didn't you tell me?" He hugged him tight. 

"I didn't think you'd keep it a secret. You have to. Please." Reid begged. "I told you because I trust you." He dropped the sheet, and held Morgan again, and kissed him gently. Morgan couldn't help but kiss back. " I don't want to lie to you, because, I love you." 

"Reid, do you mean that? Or are you just drunk?" Morgan didn't want to take advantage of him. 

"Let me show you how much I mean it." Reid kissed him hard, and started undoing his pants. 

Morgan got hot and tingly. He kissed Reid back, but grabbed his wrists gently and stopped his frenzy. "Reid, have you been having sex? Or have you been being raped?" Morgan needed to know. 

"I don't want to talk about it. Please. Just, show me gentleness, please." Reid begged, kissing Morgan sensually. 

Morgan didn't want to take advantage of Reid, but it broke his heart that he just wanted to be treated gently. He figured he'd give him that just this once, and if he didn't want to go any further, that was fine, as long as they could be friends.

"Just promise me we'll still be friends tomorrow." Morgan kissed him passionately and led him to the bed. He laid Reid down, and took his own shirt off 

"I could never leave you." Reid whispered.

Morgan laid Reid down, and took his own shirt off. Reid liked that. Hotch usually stayed mostly dressed. 

Reid caressed Morgan's chest. He shivered, imagining him inside him. He wanted it so bad. 

Morgan took the rest of his clothes off. "You have done this before, right? Just normal sex?" 

"Yes." Reid kissed him eagerly. "Come on." 

"Patience." Morgan grabbed some lube from his bag on the bedside table and put some on his fingers. He pushed them into Reid gently, and slowly. Reid moaned softly.

Reid felt so different. He wasn't afraid. He was relaxed. Morgan's gentleness made him yearn for rougher treatment. 

Morgan slipped a third finger in, and Reid moaned louder. 

"Shhh." Morgan chuckled and kissed him to help him hold it in. 

Reid was used to Hotch covering his mouth or choking him to quiet him. 

Morgan pulled his fingers out, and Reid whimpered. Morgan thought it was really cute. How could anyone hurt him, he wondered. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Morgan checked one last time. 

"Yes." Reid panted. 

Morgan kissed him and slowly pushed in all the way. Reid groaned quietly, his arms around Morgan's neck. 

"You ok?" Morgan grinned. 

Reid laughed. "You're really asking that now?" 

"Well, yeah." Morgan chuckled. The movement made Reid moan. 

"Just hurry up and fuck me." Reid pulled Morgan's head down and kissed him passionately. 

Morgan kissed back, surprised how pushy Reid was in bed, and started thrusting slowly and deeply. 

Reid groaned loudly as they kissed. The anticipation was driving him crazy. He caressed Morgan's body, feeling his muscles flex as he pushed into him. 

Morgan's heart raced. He'd thought about this so many times, but he never thought it would actually happen. He wanted to move faster, but he was holding back. He figured rough was all Reid knew, so he was going to show him gentle.

Reid started pushing his hips against Morgan, trying to take him deeper. 

Morgan was caught off guard, and groaned. "Reid." He panted. 

That made Reid happy. He kissed Morgan hard, and pushed him up. He sat up and pushed Morgan down, and straddled him. Reid pushed himself down onto him slowly, leaning his head back and groaning. He leaned forward, and put his hands on Morgan's chest, and started moving his hips slowly. 

Morgan groaned softly. He never expected Reid to be this controlling. He seemed to already know what he liked. That really surprised Morgan. 

Reid picked up the pace, rocking his hips as he moved, moaning, trying to stay quiet. He sat upright, taking him in deeper, and groaned. 

Morgan lightly traced the scars and bruises on his stomach and chest, trying to imagine what he'd been through. 

"Don't." Reid leaned down and kissed Morgan roughly, and started thrusting harder. He felt himself getting close, but he didn't want to be done yet. He got off Morgan. 

He pulled Morgan up and got on all fours in front of him. This made Morgan slightly uneasy. 

"Reid, are you sure? I was fine earlier." He was nervous about Reid's state of mind. 

"Come on, I want you." Reid grabbed Morgan's hand and put it on his waist. 

Morgan hesitantly grabbed his waist with both hands, and pushed in. They both groaned. Morgan started thrusting steadily. Reid's back was so slim, and sexy. Morgan couldn't believe how turned on he was. He started thrusting harder, sliding his hands up and down Reid's back. 

"Yeah, that's it." Reid moaned and bit his lip. He started pushing back against Morgan, taking him deeper and harder. 

"Hold my wrists." Reid leaned up. 

"No." Morgan whispered in his ear, and instead, wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and chest gently, pulling him upright, and kissed his neck, still thrusting steadily. 

Reid burst into tingles, surprised how good and gentle it felt. He held Morgan's hips behind him and started meeting each thrust with his own, faster and faster, kissing Morgan and groaning as they both came. 

Reid groaned loudly, feeling it flow through his entire body. He was shaking. He'd never felt anything like it before. 

Morgan slowly thrust a few more times, caressing Reid's cheek, and gently kissing him. He pulled out, and gently laid Reid on the bed. 

Reid closed his eyes, wondering if this was real. 

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked. 

Reid smiled.

"Amazing."


	24. Warm Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I expected! It ended up being a spicy meatball. Lol. It's a longer chapter, and i was interrupted a few times while trying to finish it up. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Reid and Morgan deal with their morning after. 
> 
> The team makes a break in the case. 
> 
> Reid and Hotch talk about his latest nightmare.

Hotch couldn't believe he'd just thrown Reid out in the hallway, naked. He was glad he did, though. He knew he had actually been trying to kill him. He wanted badly to go make sure he was ok, but he knew Reid was safer, and better off, away from him right now. Hotch went in the bathroom and turned the shower on. He got in and jerked off while imagining Reid tied up and beaten and bloody. He came, and was immediately overwhelmed with guilt. He turned the shower off and got out, getting dressed quickly. He got in bed, and cried, until he fell asleep.

Hotch was dragging Reid across the floor, trying to get him to safety. He was bleeding badly. Hotch looked back, and other Hotch was following, with a knife. He jumped on Reid and put the knife to his throat, and looked at Hotch. "You killed them." He ran the knife across Reid's throat, and Hotch jumped on him, knocking him off of Reid, and beat him until he couldn't see his face through the blood. He was crying, screaming "I didn't kill anyone!" 

Hotch woke up, shocked, and exhausted. He laid back down and sighed. He wished it would stop, and that Reid could be next to him right now. He wondered if they'd ever be able to just hang out again. He turned over, too sad to think about it, and eventually, he fell restlessly back to sleep.

Morgan laid in bed, snuggling Reid, dreading the moment he would wake up and regret what they'd done. He hoped he at least wouldn't be mad at him. He decided to get up and make some coffee. It would probably be easier for Reid that way, to have some space when he first wakes up. He glanced at the bruising on his neck, and shook his head sadly. 

Reid smelled coffee. For a second, he expected to look over and see Hotch. 

Morgan. Not Hotch. Reid winced from the throbbing in his head. 

He tried not to panic. These were all decisions he'd made. He had to deal with them. 

What if Hotch finds out? He'd be so hurt. He'd be so angry. The thought scared Reid. He felt so stupid. He should have held out a little longer. Now he'd put his relationships with both of the people closest to him in jeopardy. 

He tried to calm down. 'One thing at a time. First things first. Gauge Morgan's reaction, and talk to him.' Reid took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. 

'Shit, I didn't bring any clothes over.' He hid under the blanket, waiting to stop blushing. 

'I'm such an idiot.' He thought. 

He calmed himself back down, and peeked out from under the blanket. He saw a bag of his clothes on the floor next to a chair. 

"I had the cleaning lady let me in. Told her I was you, and that I forgot my key card." Morgan explained softly. 

"Thanks." Reid peeped shyly. 

Morgan couldn't help but smile. 'He's so fucking cute.' He thought. 

"I'll go check on Rossi, give you some time to gather yourself. I'll be back in a minute." Morgan smiled, and left. He hoped Reid would still be there when he got back. 

He knocked on Rossi's door. 

"Good morning, sunshine!" Rossi beamed. 

"Ugh, morning people." Morgan laughed as he entered. 

"Well, gee, Morgan, love you too." Rossi grinned. "What are you so happy about?" He said sarcastically. 

"I don't know what I am yet. Something happened last night. I promised to keep it a secret, and I don't know what's going to happen yet. I'm waiting to find out. I gotta go back soon, I just needed to tell you." Morgan was pacing, and stressed. 

"I'm your go to, I'm practically your brain. You gotta tell me." Rossi was dying of curiosity. 

"If I can, I will. I don't know. I'll let you know." Morgan wanted to go back, but he wanted to be sure Reid had time to get dressed. He forced himself to finish a cup of water. 

"Ok, I gotta go." Morgan got up and left. 

"Hope it's nothing serious." Rossi muttered to himself as he poured some coffee. 

Reid's head was spinning with everything that could go wrong. It was all his fault. He sat up, and his body tingled, as the memory of Morgan kissing his neck from behind flashed through his mind. 

He'd liked it more than he'd like to admit. He liked it a lot. 'Focus.' He told himself. He got up and threw some clothes on. He was tempted to go to his room, but he didn't want to hurt Morgan. 

He decided he needed to suck it up, and handle the choices he'd made. If he could help it, he wasn't going to lose either of them. 

He went to the counter, and grabbed some coffee. He jumped when Morgan rushed back in.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Morgan laughed. "I didn't really expect you to still be here." He tried not to sound too apprehensive. 

"It's ok. I was just surprised." Reid looked down at his coffee, too shy to look up. "I thought about leaving, but that wouldn't be fair to you. I'm the one who came here." 

Morgan wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Don't put all the blame on yourself. You were going through something, right? I could have said no. I have a little bit of responsibility here, too."

"How do you feel?" Reid asked nervously. 

"You want the short answer, or the honest answer?" Morgan asked. 

"Short first." Reid was afraid of what he'd say. 

"Short answer is, happy. I'd thought about that a lot of times before. I've almost told you a couple times." Morgan was nervous of what his reaction would be. 

"Why didn't you?" Reid was surprised he'd never noticed. 

"Because you mean too much to me to risk losing you. I'd rather be your friend, than nothing, or an ex you don't talk to anymore. I don't want to lose our friendship." Morgan said solemnly, expecting to have his heart broken any moment. 

"I never knew. I'm sorry. That must have been hard." Reid thought back to everything Morgan had done for him without ever expecting anything in return. 

"It was, at times. But it was never that bad, because I always had you." Morgan smiled. "And I hope I still do." 

"Of course you do. I'd never do that to you." Reid hugged him tight. "You mean too much to me." 

Morgan hugged him back, so relieved he almost cried. 

"I promised you we'd still be friends in the morning. I keep my promises." Reid smiled. 

"I made you a promise, too. And I never break a promise." Morgan smiled back. 

"You're not going to push me about the marks?" Reid asked shyly. 

"Or your surprisingly wild behavior? No. Not now. I'm just grateful that you're ok, for the time being." Morgan smiled. "And I expect you to keep another promise you made to me." 

"Which one?" Reid asked. 

"That you'd come to me if you ever needed help." Morgan reminded him. 

"I did. Last night." Reid laughed. 

"Anytime." Morgan teased. 

"It will be nice not having to hide these from you anymore." Reid sighed, looking at his wrists. 

"Hopefully you don't continue acquiring new ones." Morgan said more seriously. 

"You know how you said I was 'wild' last night? That was nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll be ok." Reid's body tingled and he tried not to think about last night. 

"Nothing, huh? You sure have a funny relationship with 'nothing'." Morgan teased to distract from the fact that he was kind of disturbed by what Reid had just said. 

"Yeah, it's complicated." Reid laughed. Then it hit him, how easy things had always been with Morgan. Reid was grateful for that. 

"Hey, thanks for being honest, and opening up to me. It means a lot that you trust me that much. I know this isn't easy. I just want you to know that, I'm here for you, no matter what. No pressure. You can trust me, with anything." Morgan wanted to make sure he understood before they had to go act normal in front of everyone else. 

"I know, I really do. That's why I came to you." Reid blushed. "And I'm really glad you didn't assume it was just for the sex." 

"I know you. More than you think. Last night was about sex, in part. That was obvious. But it was also about opening up, and releasing some of what you've been holding inside, and dealing with on your own. I'm flattered that you'd trust me with that. That's how I see it. If the need never arises again, I'm happy to just be your friend. But if you ever need more, I'm here." Morgan felt a little embarrassed saying that, but he wanted Reid to feel comfortable coming to him again if he ever needed to. 

"Thanks." Reid smiled shyly. 

"Do you need to go to your room for anything before we go join the others?" Morgan asked. 

"No. I don't think so." Reid answered. Then he remembered something. "You didn't open any drawers while you were over there, did you?"

"No. Why?" Morgan asked, intrigued. 

"No reason." Reid was relieved. "Let's go." 

They joined the others in the hallway. Hotch noticed that Reid came out of Morgan's room. He fought back the feelings of rage and jealousy. He was not going to become controlling of Reid's personal life. He'd already asked enough of him. 

They took the elevator down and made their way to their vehicles. Hotch drove the girls, and Rossi drove Reid and Morgan. 

"How'd you sleep, kid?" Rossi asked, looking in the rearview at him. 

"Good." He answered briefly, looking out the window, trying not to blush. 

"You two ready to get this case in the bag?" Rossi smiled, hoping they'd find this sex trafficking ring and end it soon. 

"Hell yeah." Morgan answered. 

"Of course." Reid replied. 

"Good. Today's going to be busy." Rossi grinned. 

Everyone got to HQ and prepared for the morning meeting. 

"Today we are going to hit the streets and help search buildings for the UnSub's group, and hopefully find the UnSub from there. We have Garcia looking into the rings we found in the victims, and what they might mean, if there's any information about a known sex trafficking ring that wears them." Hotch began. "We need to be very careful. We don't know how many there are, or how prepared they are. Don't go off on your own." Hotch was very clear about that. "Rossi, you're with me. Morgan, you're with Prentiss, and Reid, you're with JJ. Let's go." Hotch left, followed by Rossi. 

The others left, following separate Seattle PD vehicles to their assigned locations. 

JJ drove, and Reid sat in the passenger seat. "How have you been, Spence? We haven't really talked much lately."

"I've been good, just hanging out with Morgan and Rossi. Hotch hasn't been feeling well." Reid answered honestly in an attempt to satisfy her curiosity. She was too polite and caring to push things, though. 

"I heard. Isn't he feeling better yet?" She asked, concerned. 

"On and off." Reid didn't want to think about it. "All anyone talks about lately is Hotch, or how I'm doing. How are you doing?" Reid sincerely wanted to know. 

"Well, first of all, that's because we care, and second, I get it. It's fine if you want to talk about something else, cause honestly, I've been having a hard time with this case." JJ wanted to let Reid help her out, instead of all the focus being on him again. She knew he didn't like being the center of attention. 

"How so?" Reid asked, curious. 

"Emily and I went to so many homes, and all of them had children in them who'd just lost someone they loved, for standing up to a man who had hurt them. On top of that, we've been talking to homeless teenagers who ran away from abusive parents and relatives. Add to that this sex trafficking ring we're now trying to find." JJ sighed. 

"I see, that is a lot. I've just been looking at maps all week. I'm sorry, JJ." Reid hadn't thought about what everyone else had been doing this whole time. He'd been too distracted. 

"It's ok. It's not like it's your fault. Thanks, Reid. It feels good to be able to vent." JJ smiled slightly. 

"You can always talk to me, JJ. I know I've been busy, but all you have to do is call." Reid smiled back. 

"I know. You too, Spence." She smiled. 

Prentiss drove and Morgan sat in the passenger seat. 

"How are things with you and Reid and Hotch? Is that whole situation still a thing?" Prentiss asked. 

"Yeah, it is. It's getting better though, I think." Morgan answered thoughtfully. 

"Reid's definitely seemed happier since he's been spending more time with you." She commented.

That made Morgan a little bit happy. "He's just had a lot on his plate. Rossi and I have been trying to help him unwind and unload some of the stress. He still hasn't told us what's been going on." 

"Do you think whatever it is is still happening?" She asked. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Morgan sighed. The bruises he saw were layered, and some were really recent. 

"Are you any closer to figuring out what it is?" Prentiss pushed. 

"I think so. I'm hoping he's working up to telling me." Morgan sighed. 

"I hope he's ok. And I hope you can help him, soon." She wished she could help, but she understood that dealing with Reid and personal issues was difficult, and he only ever really opened up to JJ and Morgan. 

Morgan gazed out the window. "Yeah, me too." 

Hotch and Rossi played rock paper scissors for who drove. 

Hotch won. 

"You remembered." Rossi grinned. 

"Thanks to you pointing it out." Hotch laughed. 

(If you're confused, it's from earlier when Rossi told Hotch the reason he always won was Hotch always chose paper, paper, rock, or something. I can't remember the order.)

"Well, congratulations." Rossi patted him on the shoulder and opened the driver door. "Your chariot awaits." 

Hotch laughed and got in. 

They followed the Sargeant. 

"How's Reid been?" Hotch asked. 

"If you ask me, he's been a lot better. A little distracted at times. Morgan might have a different story. Neither of them will tell me much." Rossi answered. 

"Him and Morgan are close." Hotch hated saying the words. 

"Yeah, they are. Morgan just gets Reid, in a way no one else does, except maybe JJ. But the thing is, Reid seems to get Morgan, too. He doesn't seem very concerned with 'getting' anyone else." Rossi observed. 

"Yeah, that's true. I'm glad he's got Morgan. I hope he's doing better." Hotch wanted to know if Reid was pissed about last night. 

"I think he'll be alright. He doesn't just have Morgan. He has all of us." Rossi answered. 

"Yeah, you're right." Hotch smiled sadly, wishing that included him. 

They arrived on the first scene. It was a tall, old, tan stucco building. They followed local PD into the first floor and started looking for anything that might signify the presence of the group. 

After finding nothing, they moved on. 

Morgan and Prentiss arrived at their first location. It was a large, but short brick building, covered in moss and graffiti. Some of the moss was incorporated into the graffiti to look like hair and clouds and other things. 

They went inside, and it smelled like wet dirt, or the inside of a cave, or crawl space. It was dusty, but that didn't necessarily mean they hadn't been using the basement. 

Morgan looked for anything that led down. After a bit, Prentiss followed him to a door that looked to be a basement door. He opened it carefully, and shined his light down the steps. There were no locks, or lights, or signs anyone had been there. He still had to be sure though. Prentiss followed him down the steps. 

There just seemed to be old racks of jars and trinkets. Morgan sighed. "I don't think this is the place. Let's go." 

JJ and Reid were off to their second building. They arrived, and though it wasn't really out in the middle of nowhere, it was isolated enough to be private, without drawing attention. It was an old trash collection facility. There were two buildings, a main office building, and a building for the trucks to be worked on in. 

The buildings were red brick with blue wooden trim. A man by the name of Elton Whitley had picked up the lease 20 years ago and kept up on it since, but there was no official record of what it was being used for. 

Reid had a feeling this was the spot. He and JJ followed the locals in the front door, and started searching offices. There was a set of stairs that went up, and a set to the left that went down. JJ went down with a couple locals. It was a smaller area, and there were a bunch of empty and incomplete offices. Somebody had been keeping them clean, though. 

Reid went up, and the inside was surprisingly large and open. There were two kitchens, three bathrooms, a walk in vault that was open, six offices, a conference room, and a supply room in a hallway with a door at the end of it. 

JJ caught up with him. 

"There was nothing downstairs." She informed him. 

"Nothing up here, so far." He went to the door and opened it. It led into a huge empty warehouse. There was another door to the right. Reid opened it, and there was a parking lot full of old, broken down garbage trucks. There was a razor wire chain link fence around the perimeter. The gate was padlocked shut. Across the parking lot was the garage for working on the trucks. 

Reid and JJ waited for back up, and went over. Local PD started searching the trucks. 

The door to the garage was metal, and locked. 

Seattle PD battering rammed it open. JJ and Reid entered, followed by the locals. 

There were a couple of garbage trucks inside. 

"Wow, they don't seem this big when you drive past them on the road." JJ said, looking up in awe. They were the size of a small house. 

"That's because when you're driving, everything seems closer than it actually is, because you're moving so fast that your mind is constantly compensating for how quickly things are moving toward you, or, rather, how quickly you're moving toward things." Reid explained. 

"Oh." JJ replied absent mindedly. 

There was an office, and an archway that led to another room, and a set of stairs that went up. To the right was a locker room followed by a restroom. They cleared those areas and went upstairs. There was what appeared to have been a break room. There was a fridge, microwave, air fryer, kuerig machine, and a big screen TV. 

"This stuff doesn't look 20 years old." Reid noticed. "Why would they have a break room out here?" 

"There's an air compressor that seems to still be in use. Maybe they still work on their vehicles in here. It makes sense." JJ speculated. 

"You could be right. But where are they?" Reid asked. 

"They might have known we were coming, since Hotch and Rossi talked to some of them." JJ pointed out. 

"True, and after 20 years, they probably have backup plans for their backup plans, but they have to have left some trace." Reid headed back downstairs. JJ followed. 

He walked around the office, the restroom, and the back room. He saw something in a corner, behind some boxes. 

"JJ, look at that. Cement powder." He pointed at a square area on the floor that looked new. 

She went over and touched it. "It's started to cure, but it's fresh." She looked at him. 

They called the locals in and got a jack hammer. 

Awhile later, they were done. There was a metal door in the floor. It took some prying to get it open. 

JJ and Reid went down, and couldn't believe what they saw. It was a basement as big as the garage, filled with cages with children in them. They all had a few blankets, and nothing else. 

JJ called up. "We need HSI in here, stat!" 

The others got the call and headed to the garbage plant. Shortly after, HSI, ambulances, and CPS were there. They got every child freed, checked out, and headed to a safe place to start locating their families. 

JJ stood and watched, and cried. Reid put his arm around her. "They'll be ok, now." 

"I know. But there are so many more still out there." She sniffled, leaning into Reid.

"We'll get these guys, JJ. They won't get away with this." Reid said, feeling his own disgust for them well up. 

"I hope it's sooner than later." She sighed.

Reid pulled her into a hug. "Me too." 

The team headed back to HQ and wrapped things up for the day. Hotch addressed them all.

"We saved a lot of kids today, but, there are many more still out there. Tomorrow, we're going to have to start talking to some of the children and find out anything they know about who did this. We need to catch these guys. For tonight, though, we let them get adjusted to being free again, and hopefully, contact their families. I'll have assignments for everyone in the morning. Goodnight." Hotch finished. He went to JJ and Prentiss and walked them out. 

Reid planned to call him again tonight. Morgan and Rossi motioned for him to follow them, and so he did. 

In the car, Rossi talked about how he thought men who would do that to children had a special place waiting for them in hell. 

"I'll never understand what could drive a person to actually act on that impulse." Morgan shook his head. 

"I can't speak for these men, but I can say that when your mind doesn't work right, there's no controlling it. I don't think that's the case with these men, though. They're too thorough, intelligent, and organized. To them, it's about the money." Reid explained. 

"They're pretty arrogant, too, thinking we wouldn't find that door. They didn't know what they had coming when Spencer Reid was sent their way." Morgan smiled. 

"Yeah, and you and JJ did good back there. How is she, by the way?" Rossi asked. 

"She's ok. She's upset about it all, but she knows that at least these kids are free now, when just hours ago, they didn't know what was going to happen to them." Reid replied. 

"Unfortunately, we can only do so much. It's just impossible to get ahead of these things, but, that doesn't mean we stop trying." Rossi smiled back at Reid. 

"You're absolutely right, Rossi." Reid agreed. 

"We'll get these sons of bitches." Morgan added. 

They got to the hotel and went up the elevator. "You gonna join us again, kid?" Morgan asked, hopeful.

"Sure, I'll text you in a bit." Reid looked down, shyly. Now that the distractions were gone, he couldn't stop thinking about last night. 

"Ok, I'll be here." Morgan smiled as he went to his door, and went in. 

Reid sighed nervously, and went to his room. He spent a little time unwinding, and made some coffee. 

He pulled his phone out and dialed Hotch. He waited nervously for him to pick up. 

"Hey." Hotch sounded like he was sad, but trying to sound happy. 

"Hey, Hotch. How are you?" Reid asked, trying not to sound guilty. 

"I'm ok." He laughed. "I can't believe you still ask me that, Reid. How are you?" 

"I'm fine, thanks to you leaving me in the hallway, naked." Reid teased. "And I ask because I care. I'm worried about you. I still want to help. I said I would until I couldn't anymore." Reid was slightly annoyed by Hotch trying to push him away, even if it was for his own good. 

"Reid, I don't want to scare you, but I have to be honest with you. I was going to kill you last night." His voice broke. "I don't mean I was going to on accident because I lost control, I mean, for a moment, that was what I was trying to do." Hotch sighed shakily. 

"But, Hotch, you didn't. You fought back, and I'm still here, and I'm fine. Focus on that part." Reid stressed. 

"What about the one time that I don't? I can't lose you." Hotch almost cried. 

"You're not going to." Reid had a far-fetched idea, but he was going to give it a try. 

"Tell me about your nightmare." Reid wanted to comfort Hotch as much as possible. 

Hotch took a deep breath, and sighed. "I was dragging you away from myself. I think you were unconscious, maybe you were already dead. You were bleeding badly. I watched my other self take a knife to your throat, and he told me 'you killed them', and cut it open. I jumped myself again, and started beating him. I screamed back that I didn't kill anyone." Hotch sighed shakily. 

"That's good, Hotch. I think last night, when you stopped yourself, you gained the upper hand back. It sounds like you're normal Hotch in your nightmares again." Reid really thought that. 

"You think so?" Hotch seemed doubtful. 

"Yes. I also think that the more time you spend alone beating yourself up, the worse it gets. You need to have those experiences with me to make progress. I just need to find a way to keep myself safe, first." Reid explained. 

"How are you going to do that?" Hotch asked, hopeful at the prospect of being able to be close to Reid again, and thankful he was still trying so hard to help, after everything. 

"I'm working on it." Reid answered. "For now, try to rest, Hotch." 

"Ok, I will. Thank you so much for not giving up on me, Reid. I'm so lucky to have you." Hotch tried not to cry. 

"Of course, Hotch. You mean a lot to me. I'd never abandon you, especially when you need me the most." Reid smiled. "Goodnight, Hotch." 

"Goodnight, Reid." He hung up. 

He texted Morgan. 

"Coming." 

Morgan answered.

"Can't wait." 

Reid got ready, and left his room. 

He knocked, and Morgan answered. They looked at each other. The last time Reid had knocked on this door, he'd jumped Morgan. 

"Come in." Morgan stepped aside, less boisterously than was normal for him. 

Reid shyly walked past, and took a seat. 

Rossi noticed, and grinned. He got drinks for them, and joined them. 

"What are we going to eat, tonight, boys?" Rossi asked. 

"I'm down for anything." Morgan shrugged. 

"I don't care." Reid sipped his drink. 

"Chinese it is." Rossi smiled. 

"Ask for forks." Reid chuckled. 

Rossi laughed. "Of course." 

"You gonna take it easy tonight?" Morgan looked at the glass in Reid's hand. 

"I'm fine." He blushed. 

"Ok." Morgan didn't sound too sure. 

Rossi ordered the food, and they sat and drank and chatted. 

"It's good to see you two are close again." Rossi grinned. "I was really starting to worry about you for awhile, kid." 

"I was just dealing with a lot." Reid didn't know what to say. 

"You still are, aren't you?" Morgan asked. 

"It's better, kind of. I think." Reid still didn't know what to say. 

"I wish I could help." Morgan sighed. 

"Me too." Reid sighed. 

"Sad mood. Sorry for bringing it up." Rossi tried to lighten the mood. "How are the self defense lessons going?" 

"Oh, um." Morgan didn't know what to say, now. He looked at Reid. 

Reid didn't know what to say either. "Uh..." 

"That was a lie? So who hit you?" Rossi asked. He looked at Morgan. "Why did you cover up for him?" 

"He came to me and made me promise to trust him. He said he couldn't explain what had happened, but he needed me not to make a big deal out of it." Morgan explained. "As for who hit him, I assume whoever's been hitting him all along." Morgan started to get angry. 

Reid looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry for causing so much drama." 

"Oh, Reid, you don't have to be sorry. This isn't your fault. I just wish I could help, that's all. I didn't mean to get upset." Morgan calmed himself down.

"Kid, if someone is still hurting you, you need to do something about it, soon." Rossi was concerned. 

"I'm figuring it out." Reid replied meekly. 

"If I can help, in any way, just let me know." Morgan smiled at him. 

Reid blushed. 

The food arrived. 

"Yay!" Rossi got up. 

He took the food and paid the delivery man. 

They sat and ate for awhile. 

"Thanks, Rossi." Morgan sipped his drink. 

"No problem." Rossi replied happily. 

"Yeah, thanks." Reid added. 

"You're welcome." Rossi smiled. 

"Desert?" Morgan asked, and got up to get some ice cream. 

"Sure." Rossi answered. 

"No, thanks." Reid wasn't in the mood. 

They sat and chatted awhile longer. Then Rossi got up to leave. 

"Well, boys, you two have a good night. I'm going to bed." Rossi grinned. 

"Goodnight, and thanks again for the food." Morgan got up to see him out. 

"Goodnight, Rossi." Reid smiled and waved. 

His heart started to race. He hadn't thought about them being alone again. 

Morgan closed the door and looked at Reid. "How drunk are you?" He smiled. 

"I don't know yet." Reid laughed. 

"Come here, let's find out." Morgan grinned. 

Reid blushed, and hesitantly stood. He lost his balance for a second, and Morgan caught him, and laughed. 

"Looks like you overdid it again." Morgan looked at Reid. 

Reid was getting all tingly, and his heart raced. He could tell he was blushing. Morgan smiled, and pushed his hair behind his ear. 

He slowly moved in to kiss Reid. He stopped, giving him a chance to pull away. He didn't. Morgan kissed him gently. 

Reid's body shivered, and his breathing quickened. He pushed himself against Morgan and kissed him back. 

Morgan slowly pulled away, and looked at Reid again. 

"Should I walk you to your room?" Morgan gave the decision to Reid to make. 

He nodded. 

"Ok." Morgan took his arm and walked him out into the hallway. 

Reid grabbed his hand, and blushed. Morgan smiled, his heart skipped a beat. They walked to Reid's door. He opened it, and faced Morgan. 

"Goodnight." Morgan smiled. 

Reid pulled Morgan into his room and closed the door. He grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Morgan was surprised, but he kissed back eagerly. 

Reid smiled. "We can be louder in here." 

Morgan's body tingled. Reid had planned this. He pushed Reid back onto the bed, and kissed him as he undressed him. Reid moaned and kissed back, and started undoing Morgan's pants. Morgan took his shirt off, and helped get his pants off.

Reid grabbed Morgan's hand and started sucking on his fingers. Morgan was surprised how much that turned him on. Next Reid moved Morgan's hand down, and Morgan knew what to do. He pushed his fingers in slowly, and Reid moaned quietly, grabbing Morgan's shoulders. 

Morgan kissed him energetically, and pushed another finger in, and Reid groaned and kissed him harder. 

"Ok, that's enough." Reid panted. 

"You sure?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah, hurry up." Reid gasped, and kissed Morgan harder. 

Morgan put his hand beneath Reid's head, and held him close as he entered him, kissing him gently. Reid let out a long, low moan. It was so warm, and peaceful. Nothing like Hotch. His body was hit with waves of tingles. 

Morgan started thrusting, and Reid held him tight, breathing hard. 

Morgan couldn't think straight. He wanted to fuck Reid hard, but he held back, wanting to be different from what he'd known before. He pushed himself in as far as he could go, and kissed Reid sensually. 

Reid wanted more. "Harder." He panted. 

Morgan tingled. He thrust harder, but not faster. 

Reid arched his back and gripped the sheets. "Fuck me." He panted. 

Morgan couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Reid up to sit on his lap, pushing him all the way in, and held him around his back. Reid kissed Morgan roughly, and started moving his hips steadily, breathing hard. 

Morgan groaned and started thrusting hard, and kissed Reid back. He couldn't believe they were doing this again. 

Morgan laid Reid back down, and turned him over. He pushed into him, laying across his body. He whispered in his ear, "I never knew you were this hot." 

Reid shivered. He never knew Morgan could feel this good. He breathed hard, feeling Morgan on top of him. He grabbed the sheets and closed his eyes and let the shivers run through his body. 

Morgan pushed into him hard, and Reid loved the feeling of the weight of his body rippling over him with each thrust. Reid whimpered, wanting still more.

Reid moaned, and pushed himself up and turned over. "Open the drawer." Reid panted, glancing at the nightstand. 

Morgan looked over at it, and back at Reid. "Ok." He opened it and saw the plug, and the vibrator. 

"The little one." Reid huffed. 

Morgan hesitantly grabbed it. "What do you want me to do with it?" 

Reid grabbed it, and Morgan's hand. He started pushing it into himself, then put Morgan's hand there. "Push it in." 

Morgan was a little freaked out, but really turned on. He slowly pushed it in, and Reid moaned and gripped the sheets beside him. 

"Ok, now put _it_ in." Reid huffed. 

Morgan slowly pushed himself back in, and Reid bit his lip, moaning loudly. Morgan grinned, and thrust harder. Reid grabbed his shoulders, and lifted his hips and met Morgan's thrust. Morgan groaned, tingling all over. "Oh, baby. You're so good at this." He thrust harder. 

Reid pushed himself harder against him, groaning, and wanting rougher treatment. 

Morgan thrust harder and started stroking Reid. 

"Oh god." Reid panted, not expecting that. 

Morgan slammed into him, hard, thrusting quickly, and felt it coming. Reid moaned loudly. "Take it out." Reid's body tensed and he pushed his head back against the pillow, groaning. 

Morgan pulled the plug out, coming as he felt Reid come, tightening around him. He slowly thrust several times before pulling out. He breathed heavily, and looked at Reid's bruised body. He started to wonder if maybe he liked being hit. He laid down next to him. 

"You're intense, kid." Morgan laughed. 

"Really?" Reid was surprised. He thought Hotch was intense. This was nothing. "You didn't even choke me." 

"Do you want me to?" Morgan wanted to know if he'd wanted whatever happened to him. 

"It's not that I want it, I just expect it. It's scary, but I guess it's thrilling, too." Reid shrugged. 

"I'd never do something like that to you. It shouldn't be scary." Morgan said. 

"I kind of like it, sometimes. Lately, though, it's been too scary." Reid hesitantly revealed. 

"What has, Reid?" Morgan asked. 

"I'll tell you after." Reid grinned. 

"After what?" Morgan asked. 

"After you use the big one on me." Reid smirked. 

"No. There is no way that thing fits. That would hurt you." Morgan protested. 

"It's been in me before. Once." Reid laid on Morgan's chest and kissed him. 

"You've used it?" Morgan was shocked. 

"No, it was, put in me." Reid answered. "It'll be ok. I want you to." He handed it to Morgan and got on all fours. 

Morgan hesitantly got up, and knelt behind him, and twirled his finger around his hole. He leaned down and started licking it. 

Reid moaned loudly in surprise. He looked back, and bit his lip. It felt amazing. 

Morgan licked and pushed his tongue in, trying to prepare him. He didn't think it was going to fit. 

He pulled back, and picked up the vibrator. "I can't believe you want me to do this. Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes." Reid moaned, and pushed his hips up. 

Morgan slowly pushed the tip in, and Reid groaned loudly. 

"Does it hurt?" Morgan was worried. 

Reid shook his head no. "Keep going." 

Morgan pushed, but it wasn't going in. Reid whimpered and panted like it hurt. 

"Harder." Reid groaned. 

Morgan pushed harder, and it started going in. Reid groaned louder and dropped his chest to the bed. "Fuck." He panted.

Morgan was getting hard again. 

"Now the small one." 

Morgan was surprised, but he was suddenly incredibly turned on. He grabbed the plug and reached around Reid's waist, and slowly put it in. Reid's body shook, and he moaned loudly. 

"Move it, now." Reid whimpered. 

Morgan grabbed it and pulled it back. Reid's painful groans sent shivers through his body. He pushed it back in, and Reid gasped. He saw a button on it. He smiled, and pushed it. 

Reid bit the back of his hand, and muffled his moan, and collapsed onto the bed. Morgan lifted his hips and started thrusting it in and out. Reid arched his back and breathed rapidly. "Fuck, Morgan. Harder." His body shook. 

Morgan started stroking him, and Reid was about to burst.

Reid whimpered, trying not to beg him to stop. He wanted to come so bad, but he loved this desperate feeling. 

Morgan ground the vibrator into him, pushing him into the bed, and pulled the plug out. 

Reid's body tensed, and he groaned loudly into the pillow, coming. Morgan pulled the vibrator out and pushed himself in, and thrust hard and fast, holding Reid's waist. He leaned over Reid's body, and kissed the back of his neck, listening to him whimper as he slammed into him, coming. He thrust hard until he was done, and laid on top of Reid. 

He whispered against his ear. "You're going to corrupt me, boy." 


	25. Training Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Morgan have a talk. 
> 
> Hotch seems to be on the upswing. 
> 
> The team makes new discoveries in the case. 
> 
> Then drama ensues. :) :'(

Hotch was comforted by Reid's words. It meant a lot to him that he was still trying to help. He wanted so badly to be with him again. He hoped whatever plan Reid had thought of would work. He fell asleep, happier than he'd been in awhile. 

"Hotch. No. I lo......." Reid reached up from the floor, bloody. Hotch kicked him in the face. "Shut up, whore!" He grabbed Reid's hair and pulled him up and punched him, knocking him back onto the floor. He straddled him and undid his pants, and started fucking him. He took his belt off and wrapped it around Reid's throat, and choked him until he came. Then he felt a knife in his gut. He looked down, and Reid's body was mangled, but his lifeless eyes looked up at him. "You killed us." 

Hotch woke up frightened. It quickly turned to anger. He had felt so good before he fell asleep. He wished the nightmares would stop. It was making him crazy. He didn't want to sleep. He needed rest, though. Other people were counting on him. He took one of his showers, cold, then hot. When he'd finally calmed down, he tried to go back to sleep. Eventually, restlessly, he did. 

Reid was trying to catch his breath. Morgan rolled off of him, and tried to catch his breath, too. 

"I'm gonna get addicted to this." Morgan panted. 

"I already am." Reid smiled and leaned over and kissed him passionately. 

"I thought you were sexy before, but this is a whole other level." Morgan laughed. 

Reid blushed. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Morgan was dying to know. 

"Oh, yeah." Reid sighed. 

"Come on, you know you can tell me." Morgan insisted. 

"I know you think that now, but you're probably going to regret that." Reid looked away. 

"Hey, if it's for you, I can do anything. I can handle it. I'll keep an open mind, promise. I've seen how much of yourself you've put into whatever it is. I won't just dismiss that that easily." Morgan was serious now. 

"Ok, promise me you will listen, until I'm done, and not freak out." Reid said shakily. 

"Ok. I promise." Morgan held his hand. 

"I have a friend who's suffering from a trauma induced mental disorder. They started out as nightmares, and turned into urges and thoughts. They were about me. This friend got scared that they were going to hurt me, so they tried to avoid me. I didn't know what was going on, though, so I got offended. I confronted them by myself, and they lost control." Reid thought back, remembering. "They..... cuffed me. And then...... raped me." Reid sighed shakily. "It was my first time." He cried quietly, despite trying not to. 

"Reid." Morgan leaned closer and kissed his hand. "I'm so sorry." Morgan stayed quiet to give Reid room to gather his thoughts. 

He calmed down enough to keep going. "After that, I was angry, hurt, and confused. I was afraid of this person. They got me alone several more times, and cuffed me, and did what they wanted to me. Eventually, they started hitting me. Sometimes when I wouldn't cooperate, or just for thrills. They realized that on days they'd done that to me, they didn't have the nightmares. Over the next couple of days, they asked several times if I'd willingly let them do that, to help them." Reid knew this was where he'd probably lose Morgan. 

"You didn't agree, did you?" Morgan was concerned. 

Reid nodded shyly. "Let me explain why. I said no several times, of course. Eventually, though, I saw that they have real feelings for me. That's part of why this is happening. I realized they really couldn't control themselves. Their nightmares told a story of two versions of themself. The bad side, that hurts me, and the real version, that loves me, and is fighting their bad side with everything they have. I'm trying to help, but I can't anymore. I can't defend myself when they lose control. We haven't been seeing each other because of it. I've seen how hard it is, I've seen him fighting his dark side. He's so scared, and he wants to get better. I think I know a way, but I need help. I can't do it alone anymore." Reid wanted to cry again, but held it in. 

"Reid, that's a fucking lot to process. How the hell have you been dealing with this by yourself?" Morgan laid back and started to tear up. "I could've been there for you." 

"I'm sorry, but because of who it is, I couldn't risk anyone finding out. His life would be ruined. I can deal with this without turning him in, but I need help." Reid sounded desperate. "If I fail now, everything I've been through will have been for nothing." Reid started to cry. 

"Reid, it's ok." Morgan hugged him. "I told you I wouldn't just dismiss everything you've done." He kissed the top of his head. "But, what are you asking me to do?" 

"Protect me." Reid sniffled. 

"From what?" Morgan was worried. 

"From him, if he loses control again." Reid was shaking now. 

"What do you mean?" Morgan was hoping he was wrong about what he thought he meant. 

"I need you to be there, when he's, doing that, to keep him from hurting me." Reid shut his eyes and waited for Morgan to freak out. 

Morgan held him tight, and cried quietly for him. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He knew he'd promised to help, no matter what it was. He wasn't expecting this, though. He took a deep breath. 

"Let me think about it." Morgan tried to stay calm. "Honestly, it's going to be hard for me to meet this person without beating his face in." 

"You have to promise me you won't. Please." Reid begged. 

"I won't. I wouldn't disrespect you by ruining everything you've done for this person like that. They must mean a lot to you." It hurt him to say that. 

"You do too, Morgan. I love you." Reid kissed him passionately. 

Morgan calmed down and kissed him back. "Are you sure?" 

Reid nodded. "I thought a lot about it, and I'm sure." Reid smiled at him. He laid his head on his chest. "Remember when we left Rossi's after dinner, and you got upset because I wouldn't tell you anything?" 

"Of course." Morgan replied. 

"I thought you were going to kiss me that night." Reid explained. 

"I wanted to." Morgan remembered. 

"I would've let you." Reid blushed. 

"Really?" Morgan was surprised. 

"Yeah. I didn't realize until recently, but I've loved you for a long time. I just didn't know what it was. I guess this experience has made me more aware of that stuff." Reid thought aloud. 

"Really?" Morgan was really surprised. 

"The problem is, I love him, too. I feel guilty for the situation I've created, and I don't know what to do." Reid started crying quietly. 

"Reid, you don't have to do it alone anymore." Morgan stroked his hair. "You're always helping everyone else. I promised to help you, and if you need protection, I'll protect you." Morgan was afraid he'd come to regret this. 

"Thank you, Derek." Reid hugged him tight. "There's just one more thing." 

"What?" Morgan hoped it wasn't about to get worse. 

"Who it is." Reid said nervously. 

"I might have an idea." Morgan tried not to get angry. 

"It's Hotch." Reid braced himself. 

Morgan got up, moving Reid carefully off him. He tried not to have a knee jerk reaction. "I fucking knew it." He sighed angrily. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for lying to you." Reid felt horrible. 

"Just give me a minute." Morgan sighed. He knew this was hard for Reid and it wasn't his fault. He knew Reid felt trapped, and didn't know what to do. 

"Reid, I'm angry, but not at you. Just, the situation, and that this is happening to you, and that there was nothing I could do to stop it. All that matters now, though, is that you told me. You asked for my help, like you promised. I appreciate that." Morgan sat back down on the bed. "I don't want you to be afraid to come to me. I'm glad you trusted me enough to finally tell me." Morgan caressed Reid's cheek. "I'm just sorry you had to go through all of this by yourself for so long." Morgan laid next to him and pulled him close. 

Reid couldn't believe Morgan had agreed to his absolutely insane plan. What were the chances that Hotch would go for it too?

"Thanks, Morgan. I appreciate it." Reid snuggled up to him. 

"Hey, does Hotch know about any of this, yet? About us? Is he gonna try and beat _my_ ass?" Morgan realized this might not go over well. 

"I told him I had an idea, but not what it was, and I don't want you to think I only slept with you because of that. I didn't think of it until earlier today." Reid was afraid Morgan might think he was just using him. 

"I told you, I know you. You're way too caring and honest to be that conceited." Morgan assured him. 

"Thanks. I'm glad you understand." Reid sighed. "Hotch doesn't know. I don't know how he'll react. If he knows it's to help him, he'd probably be willing to do just about anything. He's really scared, Morgan. He has horrible nightmares, really vivid, about doing horrible things to me, and killing me. He wakes up feeling awful. He cries a lot, and feels like a monster. He's not, though. There's just something wrong with his brain right now that needs to be dealt with." Reid explained. 

"What happened to him?" Morgan was curious. 

"We're not exactly sure, but he said he had feelings for me when he was still married to Hailey. It was part of the reason they grew apart and divorced. When she got killed, I think his mind was suffering from PTSD and a form of bipolar that's gradually progressed into DID." Reid began. 

"That's why you were reading about it." Morgan realized.

"Yes. He used to just have sudden outbursts of violence, but eventually, he started blacking out, and becoming a different person, who apparently wants to kill me. I think a part of him feels guilty about having feelings for me, and that his feelings are in part, to blame for Hailey's death. On top of that, he feels guilty for feeling guilty about his feelings because he really does love me. I've seen it, Morgan. He's fighting so desperately. He needs help, but like I said, if this gets out, his life is over, even if he does get better, and in a mental institution surrounded by people who don't know him, he probably wouldn't. Jack needs him, the team needs him, and I need him." Reid sighed solemnly. 

"Damn, Reid. I see why you've been so stressed." Morgan shook his head. "That's a really impossible situation. I get it, now, why you didn't tell me before. You know me. I wouldn't have listened to the whole story. I would have beat the shit out of Hotch, and we both would have lost our jobs." Morgan sighed. "I'm so sorry, Reid." He kissed the top of his head again. "You never should have had to go through all of this alone." 

"I wasn't entirely alone. Even though I couldn't tell you everything, you were still there for me as much as you could be." Reid smiled. "That means more to me than you know." 

"I'll always be there for you. I'll be there when you tell Hotch, too, ok? Whenever you're ready." Morgan hugged him tight. 

"Thanks. It feels so good to finally be able to tell you." Reid yawned. 

"Good." Morgan smiled. "Get some sleep, hot stuff." 

"You too, sunshine." Reid smiled, shut his eyes, and felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. 

Reid woke up and everything hit him. He was suddenly anxious. He'd put a lot on Morgan last night. Next, he had to tell Hotch. He felt guilty, like he'd cheated on him. At the same time, they weren't really in a relationship, and Hotch had raped him, multiple times. Surely, if anyone could understand the urge to sleep with someone you love, even if it might be wrong, it would be Hotch. He still felt guilty, though. He knew that didn't make it ok. He just hoped Hotch would understand, and forgive him. 

He looked over at Morgan, still sleeping. He smiled, and carefully got out of bed, and got dressed and made coffee. 

"I'm insane." Reid sighed. 

Morgan stirred. "Yes, you are. But, that's why we love you." He muttered without opening his eyes. 

Reid laughed quietly. 

"How'd you sleep?" Morgan asked. 

"Better than I have in a long time." Reid smiled. 

"Good. So did I." Morgan grinned. "You really wore me out, kid." 

Reid blushed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that in this context. Especially considering the case we're working." 

"Well, I didn't think it was weird, until now. Thanks." Morgan laughed. "What am I supposed to call you, then?" 

"I don't know, Spencer? Reid? Hey you?" Reid laughed. 

"Hey, you." Morgan teased. "Come here." He patted the bed beside him. 

Reid blushed. He wasn't used to being cuddly outside of having sex. He walked over, and sat on the bed. Morgan pulled him over, and kissed him gently. 

Reid's shyness suddenly dissipated, and he put his hand on Morgan's chest and kissed him back passionately. 

Morgan pulled away and chuckled. "Ok, calm down. I didn't mean to get your motor going." 

Reid pulled back and relaxed, blushing. "Sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, we just don't have time for that right now." Morgan kissed him briefly and got up. 

Reid looked away, and blushed. Morgan got dressed and went to get some coffee. 

"Hey, I was wondering how you'd feel about letting Rossi in on this. Not on the whole story, just, us, you know? We can trust him. He knew I liked you already, he'd be happy to find out." Morgan wanted to talk to Rossi about it, but he wanted Reid's permission first. 

"If it's important to you, then it's ok with me." Reid blushed. This was all so insane to him. Just a couple months ago, he'd had a normal life.... kind of.

"Thanks." Morgan was happy to hear that. "You should come over tonight, and we can tell him then." Morgan walked over to Reid and hugged him.

Reid was nervous to tell someone else, but he'd asked so much of Morgan, it was the least he could do. 

"Ok." He smiled tentatively.

"It'll be ok." Morgan held Reid's hands. "I'm going to go to my room and shower. You can come over if you want. If not, I'll meet you at the elevator." Morgan smiled and left. He wanted to give Reid as much room to breathe and make his own decisions as much as possible.

Reid took a shower, too. He decided to just meet Morgan at the elevator. He wanted to call Hotch. 

He dialed him on the phone. He answered after a couple of rings. 

"Reid, this is a surprise." Hotch seemed to be ok, so far. 

"Hey, Hotch. How are you?" Reid hoped he'd had a better night last night than the night before.

"I'm ok." Hotch sounded optimistic. "Still having nightmares, but I've been more positive about everything since you told me you thought I was fighting back. I think you're right, but, I had a weird one last night." Hotch confessed. 

"Really? How so?" Reid asked. 

"It was another pretty gruesome one, you were begging me to stop. You told me you loved me, but I punched you and told you to shut up. I called you a whore, and strangled you while I was....." Hotch sighed. "Then you stabbed me, and your body and your eyes were lifeless, and you said, "You killed us." Then I woke up." Hotch sighed. 

Reid was surprised. "I assume 'us' refers to Hailey, but who else? Me? I'm not dead." Reid wondered aloud. 

"I don't know. It must be something like that. The question is, does it even matter? Would figuring that out even help?" Hotch asked, not feeling very good about it. 

"I don't know. It's worth trying to figure it out, though. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I said I had an idea that could help. I looked into it, and it's a go, if you want to try." Reid was really nervous about the prospect of telling Hotch everything. 

"I'd like to hear about it. If you think it will help, it's worth a shot. I trust you, Reid." Hotch was curious about what Reid had been up to. 

"I'll tell you about it soon. Tonight?" Reid asked. 

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Hotch asked. 

"I'll be fine. Just let me know when you want to talk." Reid assured him. 

"Ok. I'll call you later, then." Hotch was hoping this meant they could start spending more time together. 

"Ok, sounds good. Bye, Hotch." Reid tried to contain his nerves. 

"Bye, Reid." Hotch hung up. 

Reid let out a long breath. He felt so many things at once. He felt like he was defusing a bomb that could blow up any second if he made the wrong move. He finished getting ready, and steeled his nerves to go out into the hallway, and start this big day. 

Morgan showered and got ready, anxious to talk to Rossi. He figured Reid probably needed time alone. He wasn't going to put any more pressure on him. He'd just follow Reid's lead.

He went to Rossi's to invite him over tonight. 

"Hey, sunshine!" Rossi smiled and invited Morgan in. 

"Hey, man. We need to get you a nickname, you know?" Morgan laughed playfully. 

"You're in an awfully good mood. What happened?" Rossi had an idea. 

"That's what I wanted to talk about, but I was gonna invite you over again tonight to talk about it, with Reid." Morgan couldn't help but smile stupidly. 

"Uh oh." Rossi grinned. He didn't want to ruin it by guessing correctly beforehand, so he decided to play dumb. He was curious about something else, though. 

"Did he tell you, finally, about what's been going on with him?" Rossi really wanted to know. 

"Yeah. He did." Morgan sighed. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, though. I'm going to help him. I'm pretty sure the time will eventually come when he'll let you in on it, but, for now, that's not my call." Morgan explained. 

"Ok. Well, I feel a lot better just knowing he finally decided to let you help. Good going, Derek." Rossi patted him on the arm. 

"Yeah, me too." Morgan agreed. 

"It's about time to head out. Where is the kid?" Rossi suddenly wondered. 

"I think in his room, unless he's already by the elevator. You ready?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah, let's go." Rossi closed his door behind them. 

Reid was already at the elevator, talking to JJ. 

"Hey there." Rossi smiled. 

JJ and Reid both said hello. 

Morgan smiled at them. He knew now to be discreet around Hotch, who was heading their way. They all got in the elevator and headed down to the vehicles. Morgan discreetly observed Hotch. He couldn't believe the things he'd apparently done to Reid. He couldn't picture it. Then it occurred to him that if Reid's plan went into action, he'd have to watch it. It really was an insane situation. He didn't know if he could handle watching Reid go through that and not snap. 

Reid watched Morgan and Hotch, hoping nothing crazy would happen between them. He hoped he was making the right decision, and that this would all work out. 

They got out to the cars, and headed for HQ. Hotch and the girls together, and Rossi and the boys. 

"What should we have for dinner tonight?" Rossi was in a good mood. He wouldn't tell them why, though. 

"Why don't you surprise us, master chef." Morgan teased. "There's your nickname." 

Rossi rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Reid?" Rossi looked in the mirror at him. 

"Anything's fine." He was distracted going over how to talk to Hotch tonight, and when. 

"You two are no help." Rossi, sighed and laughed. 

"Sorry." Morgan chuckled. 

"It's ok. I got it." He grinned. 

They arrived at HQ and Hotch went over their assignments for the day. 

"Today, we're working with HSI and the information Garcia found on this sex trafficking ring. They're a group called Circle, the largest in North America. Judging from this information, we are dealing with a lone killer who may or may not be a member. If he's not a member, we believe he's someone who admires the group, and is trying to protect them." Hotch explained. 

"If he's trying to protect the group, why would he leave clues, and how did he get the two rings from the other two men?" Reid asked. 

"We're looking into that." Hotch answered. 

"What if he doesn't admire the group? What if he wants them to get caught?" Reid speculated. 

"If that was the case, why kill the men who confronted them? Why not just turn the group in?" JJ asked. 

"Because nothing ever gets done. He became a serial killer so that we'd look more closely into the situation, and find out about the group." Reid realized. 

"But why did he kill innocent men? Just to frame the group?" JJ asked. 

"There's no way of knowing yet. We'll have to find that out though." Hotch replied. "Today, unless or until another body shows up, we're all here, helping HSI find connections that could give us something to go off of." Hotch continued.

"Reid and Morgan, you get with these agents and go over your profiles, and make necessary adjustments. JJ and Prentiss, you coordinate with this group and find out anything you can from the children and their families. Rossi and I will help with looking into the connection with the other alleged pedophiles. Garcia is doing what she can from her end." Hotch finished. They split up and got to work. 

Reid and Morgan reverted back to looking for someone who had ties with the group, but wasn't necessarily a member. They mapped out possible locations they could be using for the murders, and a possible mode of transportation. 

They explained everything to the HSI who were helping, and together, they started to narrow down some locations. 

"Do you really think this could be a vigilante?" Morgan asked Reid. 

"I don't know. It fits about as well as someone killing to protect the group, but then leaving the bodies to be found with clues leading to the group." Reid shrugged. 

"He must have extensive knowledge of their operations to be able to track them down and know what they've done, who to target, and take their rings." Morgan pointed out. 

"Yeah, it's hard to say. Maybe the bodies are a warning." Reid guessed. 

"They should know that leaving a trail of dead bodies is no way to get the authorities to back off." Morgan shook his head. "Maybe a rival?" 

"I guess we won't know until we get somewhere with this." Reid glanced at the board. 

Hotch and Rossi were helping look into the ties with the other members. They got a call from a neighbor saying he'd seen something. One of his neighbors had come home with a black eye and bloody lip, and said he'd been mugged. He noticed the missing ring, and asked about it. The member said the mugger had taken it. 

JJ and Prentiss talked to the families and children, and were able to get information about how the group made their abductions, how they transported them, and the things they said that were overheard. 

After hours of tirelessly working, the groups were ready to come back together and formulate a plan. 

"Ok, let's go over what we have so far. It seems likely that this UnSub is following the group, whether he's protecting them, or framing them. We need to find out where these members fled to. HSI has information on other possible holding facilities, and they're being investigated as we speak." Hotch began. 

"We also found out from a neighbor that the men who were missing their rings had been attacked, after the initial confrontation with the victims, and had their rings stolen." Hotch explained.

"JJ and Prentiss talked to more of the children and their families. They were able to tell us that they use several different kinds of vehicles, to avoid any patterns being noticed. Anything from busses, vans, limos, hearses, to garbage trucks and SUVs. They abducted most of the kids from near their homes. It's likely the families have met many of them multiple times. It had been overheard by several of the children that the men often plan several meetings with the families before the abductions take place." Hotch said. 

"We need to talk to the most recent victims and see if they can tell us anything about meeting someone like that." Prentiss added. 

"I'll have Garcia start tracing connections with the types of vehicles that were mentioned. They might have been rented out through the same name, maybe even the name on the lease of the garbage plant." Morgan walked out and called Garcia. 

"That could explain how the targets came to confront them. But how did our UnSub know everything? What's the connection?" Reid was annoyed that he couldn't figure it out. 

"We'll follow the leads we have now, and hopefully the group will be found soon, and we'll have our answers." Hotch replied. "Let's get to it, everyone." 

Rossi noticed Hotch was more relaxed today. He spoke to Reid completely normally for once, and wasn't as distant and standoffish. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Rossi smiled. 

"Yeah, thanks. So am I." Hotch smiled briefly. The calmness he felt just knowing that Reid had a plan, and still believed in him, was enough to give him hope that he really could get better. 

By the end of the day, the group had made good progress, but nothing they could act on yet. 

They met up to check in one more time. 

"We made some good progress today. HSI and the locals will keep looking into it tonight. We'll meet back here in the morning, and hopefully have this group located as well as our UnSub." Hotch explained. "Goodnight, team. Get some rest." Hotch concluded. 

The team started leaving, and Hotch stuck around for a minute to see Reid. Morgan was waiting for Reid too, though. And Rossi was waiting for them both. 

"Hey, Reid." Hotch looked at him. 

Morgan was nervous. He looked at Reid, who also looked nervous. Then he looked at Rossi, who shrugged. 

"Do you want to ride with me tonight?" Hotch asked. 

Reid wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to be alone with him yet. He had plans with Morgan and Rossi, and he was going to call Hotch later. He looked at Morgan. 

Morgan didn't know what the right call was. He didn't want to let on that he knew, or make Rossi suspicious.

"Um, I was going to ride with Rossi, and call you in a bit." Reid answered timidly. 

"I just want to talk." Hotch insisted. 

Reid didn't want to upset him. "Ok." He replied timidly. 

"Thank you." He smiled. He held Reid's shoulder and walked him out. 

Morgan sighed. "Shit." He was afraid of what Hotch would do to him. 

"Rossi, how was Hotch today?" Morgan asked. 

"He seemed a lot better today, why?" Rossi could tell something was up. 

"I don't know. Just a bad feeling." Morgan responded. "Let's go." They headed to the vehicle that JJ and Prentiss were already at. 

"Why do you look so pissed?" Prentiss asked. 

"What? I'm not." Morgan was caught off guard because he was distracted. 

"Where's Reid and Hotch?" JJ asked. 

"They already left. Let's get back to the hotel." Morgan got in the driver's seat because he wanted to hurry and make sure Reid was ok. 

Hotch walked Reid to the car, holding his shoulder a little too hard. 

"Hotch, you're hurting me." Reid was getting scared now. 

"I know. Get in." Hotch opened the passenger door and pushed him in, and got in the driver's side. 

"What are you doing?" Reid asked nervously. 

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Hotch grinned, and drove. 

"This isn't the way to the hotel." Reid was worried. 

"We're not going there yet." Hotch drove until they were in an older part of town. He pulled into an alley and parked, and got out. He went to Reid's door and opened it. "Come on." He grabbed Reid's wrist hard. 

"Hotch, I'm scared." Reid tried to resist. 

Hotch pushed him against the car and held his wrists behind his back and pulled his pants down. 

"Hotch, please, no. Someone will see." Reid begged, shaking.

"Let'em." He whispered in Reid's ear, and pushed something cold into him, grinning as Reid moaned. He pushed it in further with his finger, and undid his own pants. 

Reid moaned, and tried to get away, but Hotch held him against the car, and pushed himself in, all the way. 

Reid groaned loudly, starting to cry. 

Hotch turned the vibrator on, and thrust hard into Reid, making him moan loudly through gritted teeth. 

He decided to try and endure, and hoped this was as far as Hotch was going to take it. 

Hotch pushed his head against the window, and started thrusting steadily, making Reid pant and groan. Hotch let go of his wrists and grabbed his waist, and slammed into him hard, making him brace himself against the car and groan. "Hotch." He panted. His body tingled. He hated it. 

Hotch kissed his neck, pushing hard into him, and grabbed his throat. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and choked him as he started thrusting violently, pushing him into the side of the car. 

Reid tried to relax, his hands on the window, wanting so badly to breathe. His whole body buzzed and his legs went weak. Hotch turned his head and kissed him roughly and slammed into him as he came. 

He let go of Reid's throat, and he gasped loudly as he came, and fell to his knees. 

Hotch laughed, and zipped up his own pants. "Get in." He got in the driver's side. 

Reid tried to catch his breath. He was crying again. The vibrator was still on. He slowly stood, holding the cardoor handle for balance. He pulled his pants up, and carefully got in the passenger seat. 

Hotch drove without saying a word. 

Reid didn't bother to ask him to turn it off. He knew he wouldn't. 

They arrived at the hotel, and Hotch got out and went inside. He didn't even look back. 

Reid sat and tried to stop crying. He needed to get to his room. Then he saw Morgan. He'd been looking for him. 

Reid looked at his phone. He had a bunch of texts from Morgan asking where he was and if he was ok.

Morgan saw him. He came to the car and saw that Reid was crying. He opened the door and grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Reid, what happened." Morgan asked, shocked. 

"I need to get to my room." Reid managed through the tears and the buzzing feeling in his gut. 

"Ok, I got you. Let's go to my room. It's closer, and Hotch won't go in there looking for you." Morgan helped him out, and helped him to the elevator. Reid was afraid that at any moment, Hotch would show up and see them together. 

They got up to their floor, and Morgan opened his door. They went inside, and he helped Reid lay down. "Tell me what happened?" Morgan sat next to him on the bed. 

"He took me to an alley." Reid cried. 

Morgan tried to control his anger. "What did he do?" 

"He put..... something in me." Reid panted and squirmed. "It's still there." 

"What?" Morgan asked softly. 

"A vibrating thing." Reid panted. 

"What else did he do? That's not all, is it?" Morgan could tell. 

"No." Reid sighed, and a tear slid down his cheek. "He pushed me against the car, and...." He tried to calm down. He didn't know why he was so worked up. Hotch had done so much worse before. 

"Reid, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Morgan started undoing his shirt to look for new marks. He saw new hand prints on his throat. He shook his head. He hugged Reid. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go with him." 

"It wasn't Hotch. It was the other one. We need to hurry and help him." Reid tried to stop crying. 

"Ok. Whenever you're ready." Morgan whispered. 

"He has the remote." Reid moaned. The buzzing was starting to make him hard again. 

"What?" Morgan was confused. 

"Inside me, it's buzzing. It won't stop." Reid curled up and grabbed Morgan's hand. "He won't turn it off." He started panting. 

"What should I do? Can I help?" Morgan was inexperienced in these things.

"I don't know." Reid held Morgan's hand tight. 

"Maybe we should talk to him right now." Morgan wondered.

"I have to make sure he's ok, first. I have to call him." Reid panted, squirming. He grabbed his phone and dialed Hotch. 

"Hey, Reid. How do you feel?" Hotch answered. 

"Please, turn it off, so we can talk." Reid groaned desperately. 

"I want to hear that desperation in your voice. Why don't you come over?" Hotch asked. 

Morgan was listening. He could tell this wasn't the Hotch he knew. 

"Can I bring someone to protect me?" Reid panted. 

"Who? Morgan? Are you his plaything now, too?" Hotch sounded sadistic. "I knew you two seemed awfully close. Does he know about the things you let me do to you?" 

Morgan reached for the phone, and Reid stopped him. 

"Yes, Morgan knows. He wants to help." Reid huffed. 

"Help? How's he going to help? Hold you down while I cut you up?" Hotch asked. 

"He'll be there to protect me from you if you... when, you lose control." Reid could barely talk anymore.

"Ok. Come over." Hotch snickered. 

"Turn it off, and I'll meet you in my room." Reid hung up and rolled over into a ball. He wanted the buzzing to stop. 

They heard Hotch's door open. He walked to Morgan's door, and knocked. 

Morgan looked at Reid questioningly. 

"Let him in." Reid huffed. 

"I really don't want to." Morgan said sadly. 

"I know, but we have to. It'll be ok." Reid squirmed. 

Morgan went to the door, and hesitantly let Hotch in. 

"Hey. He's got all his clothes on. I leave him primed and ready to go, and you didn't even play with him." Hotch walked over to him. "Can't you see how bad he wants it?" 

"Hotch..." Morgan said angrily. 

Reid stopped him. "It's ok. Don't stop him unless he starts hurting me." Reid panted, shaking. 


	26. Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see that many of you don't seem to like Morgan/Reid. That surprised me. Lol. I'm sorry about that. Also, there are a lot of concerns about love actually being present, and as the author, I feel bad for not conveying that enough. My intention was for it to be obvious that the love is real. There are two Hotches, remember? :) Anyway, I hope you can all forgive me, and enjoy this next chapter! 
> 
> I was worried about messing the story up, and I guess I finally did! 😭 Lol. I'm sorry! 
> 
> I have nothing to say about this chapter that wouldn't spoil it. If you guys end up not liking this chapter, I'm considering adding a chapter with the original ending I had planned. I think even though many of you wouldn't like it, it was technically a better ending 🤣 ugh writing gets messy. Thank you all for your support, and for reading! If you want, I'll keep going. If the story is too screwed up, IDK. I could try to fix it. That would mean going back a couple chapters and rewriting. Let me know what you think!

Morgan wasn't ready for this. He tried to think of a way to deescalate the situation before Reid got hurt, or somebody noticed the commotion. 

Hotch was on top of Reid, kissing him aggressively and starting to take his clothes off. Morgan didn't want to watch, but he had to keep a close eye on Hotch so he could stop him if he tried do anything dangerous. 

Reid was trying to make him stop, and listen. "Hotch, we need to go to my room. Rossi's coming over here. Please." 

"Ok. Make me come, first." Hotch finished undressing him and pushed him onto his knees on the floor, and stood in front of him. "Go ahead. I want to last longer when I fuck you brainless later." Hotch grinned.

Reid blushed. He was hard, and he could still feel the buzzing. Morgan was watching, reluctantly. He texted Rossi and told him to wait to come over. 

Reid unzipped Hotch's pants, and pulled it out. He looked at it, then up at Hotch. 

Hotch grabbed his hair, and laughed. "Come on. Don't be shy. I know you hate this part, but you want to go to your room, right? You better hurry before Rossi sees you like this." 

Reid put it in his mouth, and went down, until he was about to gag. He pulled back, and Hotch groaned, and pushed his head back down, pushing himself into Reid's throat. Reid pushed back against Hotch, but he wouldn't let up. Reid started to gag. Hotch let go, and Reid coughed and gasped, taking in a deep breath. Hotch pushed back in and let go of Reid's hair. "Hurry up." 

Reid grabbed the base and started licking and taking it as deep as could. Hotch moaned, and followed Reid's head with his hands. Reid got faster, trying to push himself to go deeper, because he knew Hotch liked that. Hotch pushed Reid's head all they way down, and plugged his nose, and started thrusting steadily. Reid's muffled grunts and moans made him come. He let go and Reid pulled away, and doubled over, gasping, and coughing, Hotch's come dripping out of his mouth. 

Morgan was starting to get turned on, and he felt guilty about it. 

Reid's body tingled and he moaned, wanting to be next. Wanting the buzzing to stop. 

"Let's go." Hotch grabbed Reid's hair and pulled him up to his feet, and pushed him to the door.

"Wait, Hotch, what are you doing?" Morgan tried to stop him. 

"Hotch, someone will see. You'll get caught." Reid panted. 

"I don't care." He pushed him out into the hallway, and walked him to his door. Morgan grabbed Reid's clothes, and his room key, hoping nobody was watching. He opened the door, and Hotch pushed Reid into his room, and onto his stomach on the bed. He pulled his cuffs out and put Reid's hands behind his back. 

"You want a turn?" Hotch asked Morgan. 

Morgan just glared at him. 

"Ok." Hotch shrugged. "Feel free to join us anytime." 

Hotch grabbed Reid's hair and pulled him up onto his knees. "Where are the toys?" He breathed in Reid's ear, giving him goosebumps. 

"The drawer." Reid panted breathlessly. 

Hotch grabbed them both. He got on his knees behind Reid and reached around to his front, and pushed the plug in, slowly. Reid leaned back against him and groaned loudly. "Hotch." He panted. 

Hotch ran his lips over Reid's neck, and shoulders, making him shiver and moan. He ran his fingers down his chest, and caressed his waist, before grabbing the plug, and slowly moving it in, and out. 

"Fuck." Reid huffed, leaning forward. "Hotch." He panted shakily. 

Hotch grinned. He knew Reid would like this.

He grabbed his throat firmly, but not hard, and wrapped his other arm around his waist, and pushed himself into him, as far as he could, and nipped the back of his neck. Reid's body tingled and he leaned his head back against Hotch's shoulder. Hotch grabbed his face and held it to the side and kissed him passionately, and started thrusting steadily. 

Reid moaned loudly into the kiss, tingling all over. 

Morgan was shocked. Hotch was being gentle, and Reid obviously loved it. If this was what he was normally like, he could see how Reid could get used to it, and even tolerate the harsher stuff. Morgan wondered how far would be too far. He didn't know when to step in. What if Reid wasn't able to tell him when the time came? 

Hotch started moving faster, and Reid leaned forward and laid his chest on the bed, looking back at Hotch. He started moving his hips back to meet each thrust. Hotch groaned, and leaned over his body, biting his shoulder, and grabbed his throat. Reid breathed in quickly, and Hotch squeezed, and started thrusting faster and harder. 

Morgan didn't know if he should step in. He knew Reid had been choked many times, and never said anything about it being something he was afraid of. Hotch left bruises when he did it, though. 

Hotch let go, and Reid gasped and coughed, but didn't seem bothered. 

Hotch pulled out and flipped him over. He lifted Reid's hips and pushed back in, and started fucking him hard. Reid moaned loudly, and his back arched. He gripped the sheets underneath him, and gasped. "Harder." He begged, wrapping his legs around Hotch. 

Hotch pounded him harder, and grabbed his throat. "You like being hurt, don't you, slut?" He spit in his face and thrust hard and slow, coming. He let go of Reid, letting him take a breath, and thrust a few more times before pulling out. 

He got up, and pulled Reid to his feet. He pushed his head against the wall. "Stay there." He grabbed the large vibrator and stood behind Reid, who was shaking and sweaty. He wrapped his arms around Reid's hips, and pushed it hard into him. Reid groaned painfully. Hotch pushed harder, and Reid moaned loudly as it finally slid in. Hotch turned it on, and Reid's knees gave out. Hotch held him up, laughing. 

"You might not be able to bear this next part." Hotch whispered in his ear. 

He knelt down in front of Reid and played with the plug. Reid whimpered desperately. "Please." He begged in a shaky voice. "Let me come." 

Hotch started sucking him, and held him up when his legs gave out again. 

"Fuck, Hotch. No...." Reid groaned pitifully. "I can't take it." 

Morgan was embarrassed that he was incredibly turned on seeing Reid like that. He wanted to comfort him. He went to him, and put his hands on his shoulders. 

Reid moaned from his touch. 

"It's ok, baby." Morgan whispered in his ear. "I'm right here." He kissed him gently. 

Reid whimpered and panted, kissing him back desperately. Hotch was still sucking him off, and playing with the plug with his teeth. 

Morgan grabbed the vibrator and started moving it slowly. 

"Oh.... Fuck......" Reid gasped, exhausted. "Please..... Let me come....." He whined. 

Hotch took him all the way in, and when he pulled back, he timed it with Morgan pushing the vibrator back in, and pulled the plug out with his teeth. Reid moaned loudly and his body tensed as he came, and his legs gave out.

Morgan held Reid up when his body collapsed. He was a shaky, breathless, sweaty mess. Morgan laid him on the bed. 

"Are you going to take the cuffs off now?" Morgan asked. 

"Don't you want a turn?" Hotch grinned. 

Morgan looked at Reid. He was so sexy. He couldn't lie, he wanted to fuck him, but he couldn't put him through any more right now. 

"Look at him. He's exhausted." Morgan tried to reason with him. 

"He likes it." Hotch laughed. He leaned over Reid, and kissed him hard. Reid moaned, and kissed him back. "Don't you?" 

Reid nodded. 

"See, when you get him going, he turns into a slut." Hotch grinned. "If you don't want a turn, I'm going again." Hotch shrugged, and got on top of him. 

"Hotch, stop. It's Reid." He grabbed Reid's shoulder. "You love him, right? This is enough." Morgan said calmly. He grabbed the keys and went to Reid, and uncuffed him. 

Reid whimpered, out of it, and still worked up. 

"He likes it because it's you, not because of what you're doing." Morgan looked Hotch in the eye. "You need to stop. Before it goes too far again." 

Hotch looked at Reid, and realized Morgan was right. He didn't want this. He'd been with Reid for an hour, and still missed him. 

"Reid, I'm sorry." He shut the small vibrator off, and laid next to him. 

Morgan grabbed Reid's phone and wrote out a text that said "help" and addressed it to himself. He handed it to Reid. 

"I'm going to give you two some space. Just hit send if you need me." Morgan didn't want to leave, but he wanted to give Hotch a chance to snap out of it and hopefully apologize. "I'll check on you later." 

Morgan left. For some reason, he felt like crying. He wanted to see Rossi. He knocked on his door. 

"Morgan, finally. What's been going on? Is everything ok?" Rossi was worried. 

"I don't know." Morgan couldn't hold back anymore. He started to cry, and Rossi hugged him gently. 

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry." Rossi said quietly. 

Hotch pushed Reid's hair out of his face. "Hey, how are you?" 

"Ugh." Reid sighed. "I don't know." 

"I don't either. Except, I'm sorry." Hotch seemed upset. "Earlier, I was fighting him for control, really hard. I gained control, but I didn't stop. I should have. I'm so sorry." Hotch hugged him tight.

"I could tell. I wasn't scared anymore after I realized it. I was just happy to have you back." Reid hugged him hard. "Did Morgan being here help?" 

"Actually, yes. I'm honestly afraid of him." Hotch chuckled. "I know he could kick my ass, and he would, for you. That was a good idea, but I can't believe you told him. How did you get him to agree?" Hotch asked. 

Reid looked down, feeling guilty. "This is probably going to hurt you, Hotch. The night you left me naked in the hall, I went to Morgan's room. I showed him my body." Reid sighed nervously. "And we slept together."

Hotch was initially angry. He calmed himself down before speaking. 

"I have no right to be mad about that." Hotch sighed. "It does hurt, though. Do you..... love each other?" Hotch asked hesitantly. 

"Hotch, I love you. You know that, right? Like, really love you." Reid sat up and looked at him. "I will never leave you, or give up on you." 

"I love you too, Reid." Hotch kissed him gently. "But that's not what I asked." 

"Yeah, Hotch. We do love each other. We slept together last night, too." Reid sighed, feeling guilty again. 

"Is he ok with you and me?" Hotch asked. 

"Other than the threat of you accidentally killing me, yeah, I think so." Reid replied. 

"If he's willing to help protect you from me, and he's ok with us, then, I'm ok with him. Because you love him, and I love you." Hotch wasn't completely sure about it yet. But he knew that, at least for now, it wasn't safe for Reid to be alone with him, and if he loved Morgan, Hotch couldn't force him to choose.

"This is so crazy." Reid sighed. "How did this happen?" 

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're here." Hotch hugged him and kissed him gently. "Oh, do you want that thing out, by the way?" Hotch grinned. 

"I got it." Reid rolled his eyes and went to deal with it. Hotch heard the shower turn on after a few minutes, and he went to join him. 

Reid stepped into the warm water. It felt good on his sore, tired body. It made him feel dizzy, though, and weak in his legs. 

He heard Hotch come in. He undressed and stepped in the shower, and held Reid gently to his chest for awhile, letting the water run over them. 

"I missed you so much." Hotch cried quietly. "It's been so hard. I'd do anything not to hurt you again." He rested his head on Reid's shoulder. 

"I missed you too. I've been so worried, and scared. I feel so guilty for cheating on you." Reid almost cried. 

Hotch pulled back. "Don't feel bad. None of this is your fault, yet you're the one dealing with it." Hotch hugged him tight and cried. "After what I've done to you, I'm just lucky you still even talk to me. I could be in jail, or worse." 

Reid hugged him back. "I wouldn't do that to you. I hope this works." Reid sighed. 

"Me too." Hotch rested his forehead against Reid's. 

Morgan came back awhile later to check on Reid. He knocked, and a freshly showered Reid opened the door. 

"Hey." He smiled sweetly. 

Morgan's heart skipped a beat. "Hey." 

"Come in." Reid turned and went to the counter where Hotch was. 

Morgan followed nervously. This was his first encounter with real Hotch, after him learning that he knew everything. He seemed happy. Morgan was relieved by that. 

"Hi, Morgan." Hotch said with shame in his voice. 

"Hey, Hotch. How are you, man?" Morgan hadn't realized how much he really missed the old Hotch. 

"Right now, I'm fine." Hotch sighed nervously. "I want to thank you for being there for him through all this, and, I'm sorry for everything that I've done." 

Morgan looked at Reid hesitantly. "I know it wasn't really you. You'd never hurt Reid. Everyone knows that." He sighed. "If I can help, I will. You don't have to apologise. Just, give me permission to help." Morgan explained. 

"Of course. You know, when this started, I gave Reid permission to shoot me." Hotch laughed. 

"That's dangerous. He could be aiming for your leg and hit you in the head." Morgan laughed. 

"I'm right here." Reid sighed. 

Morgan and Hotch both laughed. 

"Reid and I just talked about you." Hotch got more serious. 

"Really?" Morgan was afraid for what came next. 

"If you're ok with me, I'm ok with you. Reid loves you. That's good enough for me." Hotch smiled slightly. 

"Really?" Morgan was relieved, and happy. "You're ok with this, too?" He looked at Reid. 

Reid nodded shyly. 

"Should we write out a visitation schedule?" Hotch laughed. 

"Let's just go with Reid's flow." Morgan smiled. 

"I think, we've all been really rude to Rossi, and we should go have dinner with him like we said we would." Reid grinned. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Morgan smiled. 

"What were you guys going to see him about?" Hotch had been out of the loop for awhile. 

Reid blushed. "Morgan was so happy to find out that I returned his feelings, that he wanted to tell Rossi. He was the only one we were going to tell. Well, besides you, of course. I was going to tell you tonight, but, you know." Reid sighed. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I don't remember a lot of that. Bits and pieces. I meant to talk to you about that, too." Hotch thought for a moment. "It seems there are times when it's just me, and there are times when it's just the other me, and I black out, but sometimes, it's the other me, pretending to be me. I can see what's going on, but I can't control it. It's like I'm always fighting it back." Hotch sighed.

"What about the nightmares?" Reid asked. 

"They've been bad. Really bad. It's been hard to sleep." Hotch replied solemnly. 

"I'm sorry." Reid leaned against him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm going to go let Rossi know dinner's back on." Morgan texted Rossi, and went to meet him in his room, giving Reid and Hotch some obviously much needed alone time.

Morgan met him in the hallway. "Hey, Rossi. Sorry about all this." 

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rossi was worried. 

"Reid and Hotch will be over soon. Reid will explain." Morgan let Rossi into his room. 

A minute later, Reid and Hotch showed up.

"Hotch, good to see you." Rossi was surprised. "What's up? Someone is going to tell me what's going on, aren't, they?" 

"It's a pretty long story." Reid sighed. "For now, all you need to know, is that things are better now." Reid didn't want anyone else to know about Hotch until he knew he really was better. 


	27. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to end this chapter here, but I had a long night of work last night, and it might take awhile to get the next chapter out, so I decided to give you guys this tid bit early to tide you over. The next one should be out later tonight or early tomorrow, hopefully.
> 
> I think you'll like this one. :)

Reid was hopeful that Hotch would be able to start making real progress now. He thought about how much he wanted to be able to spend time with him alone, without worrying about angry Hotch taking over.

'What if that day never came?' He thought. Could he have Morgan protect him for the rest of their lives? He didn't want to trap Morgan if he ever found someone else.

'Maybe I'll just have to start working out.' Reid laughed to himself. 

"Hey, Reid." Morgan snapped him out of it. "Food?" 

Reid laughed. "Oh, hey. Sorry." He looked at Hotch, and hoped this meant he'd be able to control himself around him, as long as Morgan was there. 

Hotch smiled at him, happy to be with his friends again.

They ate, and talked. Reid didn't drink tonight. He kept glancing at Hotch, wanting to know what was going on in his mind. He hoped he wouldn't have a nightmare later. He wondered if he should stay in his room tonight. Hotch seemed fine, now, but that could change any time. 

"Well, since you guys are still keeping me in the dark, I'll just go to my dark, lonely room, and go to sleep." Rossi laughed, teasing them. 

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just a really delicate situation, and the less people who know right now, the better." Reid said apologetically.

"It's ok, no worries. I'm just glad to see you three are communicating finally. Just, let me know if you ever need my help. I'll keep an open mind." Rossi smiled, and went to leave.

"Thanks again, for feeding us. It's always good to have you over." Morgan saw him out. 

"It's always good to eat with friends." He smiled. "Goodnight, kids." He left. 

Morgan turned and faced Reid and Hotch. "So, how are you two doing?" 

"I think we're good. For now." Reid leaned against Hotch, savoring his presence while he could. 

Hotch put his arm around him. 

"I'm glad. It's good to see you two getting along again." Morgan smiled. 

Morgan felt like a third wheel, but if Reid was willing to try to make this work, so was he. 

"Come here." Reid patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Don't be so shy." 

Morgan chuckled and sat next to him. "It's weird that you're the one saying that to _me."_

Reid laughed, and leaned against him. "It's probably going to be weird for awhile, until we get used to this." 

Hotch turned and pulled his leg up on the couch, and grabbed Reid's waist, and turned him to face Morgan, pulling him up on all fours. 

"Hotch?" Reid asked, not sure if it was still him. 

"Yeah?" Hotch replied. 

"Just making sure." Reid started getting excited. 

Hotch pushed Reid toward Morgan, and started biting and massaging his ass through his pants. 

Reid started moaning quietly, feeling shy suddenly. 

Morgan thought it was really hot. He gently held Reid's face, and kissed him. Reid moaned, and kissed him back. 

Hotch undid Reid's pants, and pulled them down. He started licking and kissing him, pushing his tongue in. 

Reid grabbed Morgan's shoulders, and kissed him desperately, moaning and squirming. 

Morgan kissed him back, pulled his shirt off, and started caressing his body. He was getting hard from listening to Reid's voice. 

Reid reached down and rubbed Morgan through his pants, as Hotch continued licking him, pushing a finger in, causing Reid to fall forward on Morgan's chest. 

Reid moaned loudly, and Morgan helped him unzip his pants. Reid pulled it out, panting, and started licking it. Morgan groaned, and leaned his head back, grabbing Reid's hair. 

Reid grabbed it, and put it in his mouth, and slowly worked his way down until he gagged. Hotch pushed another finger in, making him whimper and writhe.

Morgan groaned, and moved his hips. "Fuck, you're good at this." He panted. 

Reid continued, moaning as Hotch pushed his fingers around inside of him, and licked around the entrance. 

Hotch slapped his ass, making him flinch and let out a muffled yelp. Morgan moaned and pushed his head down, gagging him. 

Hotch pulled his fingers out and got on his knees. Reid whimpered, desperate for what he knew was coming. Hotch grabbed his hips, and slowly pushed deep into him. 

Reid let out a long, low, muffled groan, and Morgan grabbed his hair and started moving his head up, and all the way down, quickly, nearly gagging him each time. 

Hotch started thrusting steadily, listening to Reid's muffled and broken moans. He reached around his front and started stroking him. 

Reid groaned loudly and breathed hard through his nose. Morgan started pushing him faster and deeper. 

Hotch thrust harder, and stroked him faster, feeling his body start to tense. He grabbed his hair and pushed him down on Morgan, choking him, and rammed into him aggressively and came, watching Reid squirm and writhe, gripping Morgan's shirt and pants, as he also came. Morgan groaned, pulling Hotch's hand away as he came, letting Reid breathe. 

Reid coughed, and tried to swallow it, but most of it came out on Morgan's lap. 

Hotch pulled out, and Reid collapsed. Hotch turned him over, and laid his head in Morgan's lap, and his legs across his own lap. They watched Reid trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving, sweaty, and his heart pounding. He looked absolutely exhausted.

Morgan pushed his hair behind his ear. 'Who couldn't love him?' he thought to himself.

Hotch grinned, running his fingers along Reid's stomach, and down his legs. "You did really good. It's been a long day for you." He moved Reid's legs and leaned over him and kissed him gently. "You should stay here tonight. I'll just wear you out." He whispered in his ear. 

Reid was exhausted, but he kind of liked the sound of that. 

"I'm sure Morgan will be much nicer to you." Hotch smiled sincerely. 

"Are you sure?" Reid panted. He knew that even though he wanted to, he shouldn't stay with Hotch tonight. It still wasn't safe. They needed more time. He had his own room, but, he didn't want to be alone if he didn't have to be. He wanted to stay with Morgan, but he was still shy around him. 

"Yeah, you need some rest. We'll see if I have a nightmare tonight, and go from there." Hotch kissed him again. 

"You're welcome to stay if you want. You don't have to, though." Morgan stroked his hair. 

"Ok." Reid looked up at him. "I will, I'm really tired." Reid sighed. 

Hotch got off of him. He knew he would need help walking. He grabbed his arm and helped him up, and looked at him standing there. He was taken off guard. 

"Reid." He stood close, and spoke in his ear. "Your body has been through so much." He caressed his abs, up to his chest. "It's so beautiful." He lightly held his throat, making him whimper, and pushed Reid toward Morgan. "Help him to bed. If I don't leave now, I'll lose control again." Hotch turned and left. 

Reid was feeling all sorts of things at once. His head spun. He almost fell, but Morgan caught him. 

"Hey, I got you." He helped Reid to the bed. "Do you need anything?" 

"Just you." Reid pulled him onto the bed and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here." 

Morgan smiled, and kissed him gently. "I'm glad you're here, and that you're ok." He kissed Reid's forehead. "Now, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." 

They fell asleep holding each other, and slept peacefully. 


	28. Two Can be Lonely, Three Can be so Much Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of conversation takes place, and the three start to figure out their new relationship dynamic. 
> 
> The team makes a big break in the case, and somebody tries to break Reid. 
> 
> Hotch and Morgan treat him to some sexual healing. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for your support and kind words! U no who u r!

When Hotch got to his room, he sat on his bed, annoyed. Other Hotch had still managed to make an appearance at the last minute. He'd been holding it back so well for the last few hours. Morgan's presence really did seem to help, but not completely. 

He got in the shower and thought about how happy he'd been, sharing that time with Reid after so many days of having to avoid him. He was glad Morgan had been able to withstand it, and be so understanding. 

Then, he thought about the future. If he did get better, how would this relationship progress? Would they openly be in a three way relationship? How would that work with Jack and Jessica, and the rest of the team?

What if he didn't get better? Would Reid eventually be forced to choose? Who would he choose? He wouldn't have to worry about Morgan hurting him. That would be a big determining factor. 

He tried to stop thinking about it, and just be grateful to have him now. 

He finished showering, and went to bed. He felt surprisingly at ease, falling asleep quickly. 

Morgan woke up next to Reid. He smiled, and hugged him tight. 

Reid started to wake up, moaning and moving his hips. He'd been dreaming about yesterday.

Morgan chuckled, and pushed against him and turned Reid's face to kiss him. 

Reid panted, kissing him passionately, and Morgan used some lube, and pushed himself in, and pulled Reid's hips back against himself. 

Reid gasped and leaned back, into Morgan's chest, and grabbed the sheets, finally awake. 

Morgan kissed his neck, and picked up the pace. Reid groaned loudly, and pushed his hips back, wanting it harder. 

Morgan rolled him onto his stomach, and got on top of him, and thrust harder and faster, kissing Reid's back, neck, and shoulders. 

Reid moaned, and shivered, gripping the pillows, and panting hard. "Fuck me.... Harder." He gasped. 

Morgan lifted his hips, and started thrusting as hard and fast as he felt comfortable, and grabbed Reid's front and began stroking him.

Reid moaned louder, and Morgan leaned forward and kissed his neck. "Shhh." He laughed, thrusting hard into him. 

Reid moaned with his mouth shut, trying to hold it in. 

Morgan grabbed his hair, and turned his head to face him, still stroking him, and started pounding him harder, noticing it still wasn't enough.

Reid started to squirm and groan. "Yeah..... Fuck me...." 

Morgan pulled Reid up onto his knees, and put him in a chokehold, just enough to barely choke him, and kept pounding him. Reid's body tensed, and he leaned back against Morgan, pushing into his thrusts. He grabbed Morgan's waist behind him, and groaned loudly as he came. 

Morgan let go, and put his arms around Reid's chest and waist, and kissed him as he thrust harder and faster, biting his lip gently as he came. 

He held Reid there, nipping and kissing his lip, and neck, thrusting slowly, pushing his come all the way in, savoring Reid's pitiful whimpering and moaning. 

Reid was tingling still, and panting. Morgan's touch felt amazing. 

Morgan lowered Reid down carefully, and laid next to him. "Are you going to be able to shower?" 

"Not if we do that again." Reid panted, then laughed.

"I'll try to control myself." Morgan grinned, and kissed him. 

Morgan got out of bed, and started the shower. 

Reid got up slowly, surprisingly sore, though their little romp just now had helped loosen him up, and made his way to join Morgan. 

They got in, and Morgan started tracing his fingers all over Reid's body, examining every scar and bruise. He wished he could make sure he never got hurt again, unless it was something he really wanted. 

Reid's body shivered, he closed his eyes, and thought about touching Morgan back. 

Morgan suddenly felt sad. He hugged Reid gently, wanting to make everything better for him. 

Reid smiled, and hugged him back. Morgan pulled back, and kissed him gently. Reid kissed softly in return. 

Reid pulled back. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, just thinking." He smiled. "I'm just happy that now, I can finally protect you." 

Reid smiled shyly. 

They finished showering, and got dressed.

Reid was suddenly nervous. It was their first official day on the job as a thrupple. He was worried about making somebody jealous on accident. He still couldn't spend real alone time with Hotch right now, and he hoped it wouldn't start to bother him that he _could_ spend alone time with Morgan. 

He decided he'd talk to them about it the next time they were all alone. 

Morgan noticed he was distracted. "Everything ok?" 

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind. We'll talk about it later." Reid smiled dismissively. "We should go." 

"Yeah, ok." Morgan smiled, and led him out the door and shut it. Rossi and Hotch were in the hallway chatting, and JJ and Prentiss were running late. 

"Hey." Hotch said with a smile. "How are you two?" 

Reid smiled shyly. He wanted to kiss Hotch good morning, like he had with Morgan. 

"We're good. How about you? How'd you sleep?" Morgan asked, knowing Reid wanted to know if he'd had a nightmare. 

"Great. Didn't wake up once." Hotch smiled. 

Reid felt relieved. He wanted to hug Hotch. He looked down, and tried to control his emotions. "That's great." Reid looked up shyly, and smiled. 

"Good. You needed some rest. We have a big day today." Rossi interjected. 

"No kidding." Hotch sighed. "What's taking JJ and Prentiss so long?" 

Just then, they came from down the hall. "Sorry we're late. Will called, Henry's sick. I was just making sure everything was ok, and Emily waited for me." JJ explained hurriedly. 

"It's ok. How's Henry?" Hotch asked. 

"He'll be fine. It's just a bug. He had a fever, but he's getting better now." She answered. 

"That's good." Hotch smiled. "We got a lot to do today. Let's go." 

Hotch drove Morgan and Reid, and Rossi went with the girls.

Morgan felt a little uncomfortable sitting up front, but, sitting up front wasn't really Reid's thing. 

"That was impressive last night, Hotch, walking away like that when you realized you were going to lose control." Morgan broke the silence. 

Hotch wasn't used to someone else knowing. It felt odd to talk about it so openly. "Usually I can feel it creeping up." Hotch shrugged. "If I can't get ahead of it, though, it's hard to snap out of it, until I'm done with whatever it is that part of me wanted to do." Hotch sighed. "Which is usually hurting Reid. It's really scary to know I could be walking around doing horrible things, and not even remember it afterwards. I'm terrified I'm going to wake up to Reid's dead body someday, if I don't get a handle on this."

"I won't let that happen. It's a good sign, what you did last night. Add the fact that you didn't have a nightmare, I'd say there's real hope." Morgan couldn't imagine being in Hotch's position, afraid to be close to the person he loves, because he might seriously hurt him. 

In a way, he could relate. He felt, for a long time, that he couldn't risk getting close to Reid, or he could lose him completely. 

"Hotch, I was thinking about something this morning." Reid was embarrassed to bring it up, but he didn't want to risk hurting Hotch accidentally. 

"What's that?" Hotch asked. 

"I'm worried about you feeling left out, since you can't be alone with me, and Morgan can. I don't want you to feel like we're closer than you and I are." Reid didn't want to offend Morgan either. This was harder than he expected. 

Hotch looked in the mirror at him. "Don't worry, Reid. I understand. The last thing I want to do is put more pressure on you." Hotch assured him. 

"Same here, kid. You do what you want, don't worry about pleasing us. You have enough to deal with right now." Morgan added. 

"Ok." Reid sighed. He was glad they were understanding, but he knew emotions weren't always so reasonable. 

They got to HQ and Hotch led the morning briefing. 

"HSI was able to locate a facility that we believe is where the group may now be hiding out. We don't want them running again, so they haven't made any contact yet. We're doing a soft entry." Hotch began. "There was also another body found near there today. Seattle PD is taking care of that. We'll touch base with them when we're done with the raid." Hotch continued. "Prentiss, you're with me, Rossi, you're with Reid, and JJ, you're with Morgan." Hotch finished. "Let's go." 

They headed out, following SWAT and HSI. 

"I'm glad to see you seem to be doing better." Prentiss told Hotch. 

"Better?" He asked, wondering how much she knew. 

"Yeah, you've been acting weird for awhile now, especially around Reid and Morgan. I take it you all made up?" She asked. 

"There wasn't exactly any 'making up' to be done, but yeah, things are better now." Hotch answered. 

"That's good. We know how important the kid is to you. It sucked to see you two fighting." Prentiss sighed.

Hotch hadn't realized how it looked to everyone else. He didn't want to offer any more information, so he just agreed. "I'm glad it's over, too."

"How's Spence?" JJ asked. 

"He's doing good." Morgan answered briefly. 

"It seems like he and Hotch are doing better, and you and Hotch are talking again. That's good." She knew he wouldn't want to tell her what had been going on. 

"Yeah, I'm glad they finally resolved their issue. Hotch seems to be feeling better, too." Morgan replied. 

"I noticed." JJ sighed, sensing there was more, and wishing someone could tell her what it was. "Did they tell you what happened?" 

"Reid finally did, recently. He's not ready to tell everyone else yet, though, JJ. I'm sorry." Morgan sighed. 

"It's fine. It's his business. It's not yours to share, I get it." She explained. 

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready. He trusts you." Morgan assured her. 

She just smiled sadly, thinking it must have been pretty bad to be this serious. 

"I'm sorry to push, but, what the hell is going on with you, Morgan, and Hotch?" Rossi asked, dying of curiosity.

"I can't really talk about it yet. When I do tell you, I think Morgan and Hotch should be there." Reid answered shyly. He was embarrassed by the thought of Rossi and the girls knowing he was sleeping with both his boss, and his best friend.

"I really want to know what's been going on with you. I was really worried for awhile." Rossi got more serious. 

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I'll tell you when I know everything is going to be ok." Reid replied. 

"You're still not sure?" Rossi thought whatever it was, was over now.

"Not quite. It's getting better, though." Reid sighed. 

"Well, if I can ever do anything to help, just call." Rossi smiled. 

"Thanks, Dave." Reid smiled back. "I will."

They made it to the location, and got with their SWAT and HSI teams, and took their positions, and waited for the word to go in. 

It was a large warehouse with no brand markings on it. It had been purchased under a previously unknown alias of the man who owned the garbage plant, which Garcia had been able to dig up. It was exceedingly plain looking, and in an older, more desolate part of town. 

They got the word, and entered the building, making their way through, clearing each hallway, and door, one at a time. 

So far, there seemed to be a lot of offices and paperwork. They thought that was odd for a warehouse. 

Prentiss and Hotch cleared their area, and started looking through some of the papers. There were sales records, profits, holding locations, transportation schedules, and so much more. This was the right place. They just needed to find the entrance to what they assumed would be the basement or a lower level. 

JJ and Morgan found much of the same. JJ was getting sick already. There was sooo much paperwork. 

"20 years." She sighed and shook her head. "It makes me sick."

"Yeah, me too." Morgan was overwhelmed. 

Rossi and Reid were following a dark hallway that led to a lighted room. They reached the room, and it was empty. There was a door on the other side, and an inlet in the wall. 

Rossi opened the door, and it was dark inside. "Hey, we'll need our flashlights." He let Reid know. 

"Reid?" He looked back, and Reid was gone. "Spencer, this not funny. At all." Rossi said seriously, afraid it wasn't a joke. 

SWAT came in, and Rossi told them Reid had disappeared. He told the team over their comms, and started searching. 

Reid was grabbed from behind, with a rag held to his mouth. He passed out. 

He started to wake up. He was shirtless, and hanging by his wrists from the ceiling, with his feet just barely touching the ground. 

He looked around, and saw that he was in a huge room, that was mostly dark, except for the bright lights that were shining at him. 

"What's going on?" He asked, wondering if someone was watching him. 

"I saw you." A voice said from behind. "In the alley. That was pretty...... Hot." 

Spencer felt hands on his waist. He tried to pull away, but his ankles were chained to the floor. "Don't touch me." He hissed angrily. 

"Like you let him touch you?" The voice laughed in his ear. 

Then Reid saw the figures of several other men watching. He started to fear the worst. 

"I'm going to fuck you in front of your boyfriends." The man bit Reid's throat hard, making him yell out. 

"They won't let that happen." Reid said defiantly. 

"They can't save you." The man caressed his body, and walked around in front of him. He was shirtless, too. He pushed his body against Reid's, and kissed him roughly, holding his face in place. 

Reid struggled, but it did no good. The man slid his hands down Reid's back, and into his pants. "Is there anything in there today?" 

Reid pulled away from his hands, but he couldn't stop him. He pushed his fingers in, and laughed in Reid's ear.

"It's so pitiful, how you try to hold it in. You don't have to down here. No one can hear you." The man started rubbing Reid's front through his pants. 

"Stop." Reid whimpered quietly, realising there was nothing he could do. 

"I'm just getting started." He bit Reid's throat again, and pushed another finger in. 

Reid groaned quietly. He felt disgusted, but he was getting hard. 

The man laughed. "There we go. You really are a little whore, aren't you? Hogging two big men all to yourself." He started unzipping Reid's pants. 

"No!" Reid started struggling again. "Please, stop, I'll do anything else you want. Just not that. Please." He begged. 

"You'll do what I want, alright." The man knelt down, and started sucking him. 

Reid tried to hold back his moans. The man pulled his pants down far enough to put his fingers back in. Reid unintentionally let out a groan. "Stop. Please." 

The man stood, slapped Reid on the face, and went to the table. He came back with several things. 

Reid was scared. He was also starting to feel incredibly horny. His heart was racing, and his ass throbbed. He was hard as a rock. 

The man went behind him, and put a ball gag in his mouth, and then put a blindfold on him. 

Then, he put earbuds in his ears playing loud instrumental rock music. 

His body started shaking. He'd never felt so turned on, and sick. He hated it. He thought about Hotch and Morgan. 

Next he felt pressure in his front. The man put a plug in. It felt bigger than the one Hotch had used. He groaned desperately through the gag, and whimpered.

The man stood, and slapped him again, making him groan. Then he went behind Reid. He slapped his ass, making him gasp and whine. He pulled his pants down, and rubbed his hard on between Reid's cheeks. Reid pulled away, desperate not to let anyone other than Hotch or Morgan have him. 

He felt something enter him, it was big. It hurt. The man shoved it hard into him, and Reid groaned loudly and painfully. The man turned it on, and it started pulsating and vibrating. Reid started moaning uncontrollably. Then the front started vibrating too. Reid lost it. He groaned and panted, struggling to make it stop. He shook, and whimpered, desperately wanting to be let go. The man grabbed a flog, and started hitting him across his chest and stomach, leaving red marks. Reid's muffled screams and groans made him harder and harder. He whipped Reid until he started bleeding. 

He stopped, and Reid drooped, his wrists starting to bleed from being rubbed raw. The man was going to take the vibrator out, and fuck him senseless. 

Then there were gunshots. Reid could barely hear them over the music. He thought they were going to kill him and leave his body to be found in this state. 

Soon, he felt someone touching him. He jerked away and the hands took the earbuds out. 

"Reid, it's me." He heard Hotch's panicked voice. 

Reid started crying from relief. Hotch took the blindfold and the gag off. 

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked desperately worried. 

Reid nodded pitifully, flexing his jaw. "Take it out." 

Hotch looked down and saw the plug. He looked back, and motioned for SWAT to give them some privacy. 

He pulled the plug out, and Reid moaned loudly, and came. 

He blushed, and looked down. "The back, too." He panted. Hotch went behind him, and carefully shut it off, and pulled it out, and threw it to the side. He pulled Reid's pants up, and untied his hands, and caught him when he fell.

Morgan, who'd stayed back, in shock, came forward to help. He got bolt cutters from PD and freed his ankles. Hotch put his jacket over Reid and carried him out. 

Reid's body wouldn't stop shaking. Hotch felt awful. Morgan was furious. He was also worried about the EMT seeing his older wounds. 

Hotch took him to the ambulance, and Morgan followed. 

"I just want to go to my room." Reid panted, embarrassed that he was still turned on.

"They need to look you over real quick. Did he hurt you?" Hotch looked at the bleeding red welts and his wrists. 

"Not really." Reid whispered nervously. 

"Did.... He....." Hotch asked nervously. 

"No. You stopped him in time." Reid sighed. 

"Thank god." Hotch sighed, hugging him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." 

"I've had worse." He teased. 

"You still need to be checked out, ok?" Morgan interjected. 

"He's right. He might have drugged you. You look pretty worked up." Hotch couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. It was starting to draw out his sadistic side. 

"Morgan?" Hotch turned to him. 

Morgan understood. He took Reid the rest of the way. 

"Are they dead?" Reid asked. 

"Most of them. They opened fire when they saw us. The man who did this to you is dead." Morgan answered. 

"Who shot him?" Reid wondered. He didn't think the man had a gun, but maybe he did, or maybe he grabbed one when the commotion started. 

"I did." Morgan said angrily. "He's lucky that's all I did." He held Reid tight. They got to the ambulance, and Morgan helped Reid onto the bed in the back. 

"What are his injuries?" The paramedic asked. 

"We think he might have been drugged, and he's got some abrasions on his wrists and torso." Morgan said, trying to restrain his anger. 

"Anything else?" He asked. 

"No." Reid answered. 

The paramedic opened Reid's shirt and examined the welts. None of them were very deep. 

"What are all these older injuries?" The paramedic seemed concerned. 

"One's a bruise from a gunshot through a flack jacket that's still healing. The others are from...." Reid couldn't say it. 

The paramedic had seen this before. "You're a masochist? Or is somebody abusing you?" He asked professionally, but concerned. 

"Nobody's abusing me." He answered shyly. 

"Ok, well, you don't seem to have any serious injuries. We'll check your system for drugs, and you should be fine. Just wait here." The paramedic turned to start testing his blood. They had tests for most of the common drugs used in these situations on hand. They'd run a more thorough test later. 

He came back a minute later. "There seems to be Tadalafil, which is a strong aphrodisiac, and Diethyl Ether, which is commonly used in place of chloroform, because it has less severe side effects, and ketamine, which was probably injected to keep you knocked out long enough to restrain you. You should be ok, as long you take it easy for the rest of the day, and drink plenty of water. We're also going to run an STI panel." 

"But, he hadn't done anything like that, yet." Reid blushed. 

"Are you sure he didn't exchange any bodily fluids? Did he ever put his mouth on you?" The paramedic asked. 

Reid nodded shyly. 

"Geez." Morgan shook his head.

"Ok, well, the risk should be minimal, but better safe than sorry. 

"Thanks." Reid answered shyly. 

Morgan helped him to one of the vehicles, and got him in the passenger seat. He let Hotch and Rossi know he was taking him back to the hotel. 

He got in the driver's seat and drove. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Morgan asked. 

"Not right now. Later, with Hotch. I don't want to have to do it twice." He sighed tiredly, trying not to feel the aphrodisiac working through his body. 

"Ok." Morgan responded softly. 

"Did we get them all?" Reid asked, hoping at least that much had been accomplished. 

"We think so. We don't know yet if one of them is the killer." Morgan answered. 

"Hopefully." He wondered if the guy who'd done this to him might have been the killer. 

"Does it hurt?" Morgan asked. He noticed the vibrator was even bigger than the one in his room. 

"What, in particular?" Reid asked, sighing. He hurt all over. 

"Anything." Morgan was concerned. 

"My wrists. I must have been hanging there for a long time. How long was I gone?" Reid had no idea. It felt like forever. 

"Almost an hour and a half. The door was hidden in the wall so well that we had to use sonar to find it. It took awhile to get the sonar on location." Morgan answered. 

"That's so insane." Reid closed his eyes. "Is Hotch coming soon?" 

"As soon as they're finished with the reports and booking the guys who didn't get killed in the shoot out. We don't know where they're holding the children yet. That place is massive. It's so much bigger underground. It took us awhile to find you even after we found the door." Morgan explained. 

"I want to see him." Reid grabbed Morgan's hand. "And you." He held his hand and looked out the window until they parked at the hotel. 

"Here, take my shirt." He knew Reid wouldn't want anyone to see his chest, and Hotch's jacket made it obvious he wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"What about you?" Reid asked, blushing at the sight of his bare chest. 

"I have a t-shirt in the back in case I ever need it. He reached back and grabbed it. 

Reid's body tingled. He put on Morgan's shirt, and it smelled like him. He put Hotch's jacket back on, and melted in a sea of happiness, smelling them both. He closed his eyes and groaned. 

"You ok?" Morgan chuckled. Reid was too fucking cute. 

Reid nodded, without opening his eyes, and smiled. 

"We gotta go." Morgan chuckled. He went around to Reid's door, and opened it. "Am I going to have to carry you?" 

"No." Reid got up, and his legs gave out. 

Morgan caught him. "Maybe it's better if I do." 

"Ok." Reid snuggled against his chest, and held onto his shirt. 

Morgan carried him to his room, and laid him on the bed. "I'm going to undress you, and help you shower, ok?" 

"Ok." Reid panted. 

Morgan sat him up, and took off Hotch's jacket, and his shirt. It made him sad to see the new bite marks, and the bleeding red welts. 

"Reid, by the way, those bite marks before. Were they Hotch's?" Morgan remembered. 

"Yeah, I don't know why they didn't match though." Reid panted, unable to think clearly.

"Hmm." Morgan thought, as he undid Reid's pants and pulled them down. 

Reid blushed, and shivered at Morgan's touch.

Morgan smiled. "I'm just going to help you wash off. Nothing more." 

"I can't help it. I want to so bad." Reid panted. 

"It's the drugs. Try to calm down." Morgan stood and undressed in front of him. He'd need to shower with him, to help him, and he needed to undress before taking him into the bathroom so he wouldn't have to let go of him. 

Reid closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Then he felt Morgan's hands. Morgan picked him up, and took him to the bathroom. Reid nestled against his chest, tingling all over. 

Morgan carefully helped him stand, and step into the shower. He stepped in with him. "Are you ok?" He asked, holding him up. 

"I think so." Reid answered shyly. He couldn't stand being so close to Morgan and know he wasn't going to do anything to him. He grabbed Morgan and kissed him desperately.

Morgan held him tight and kissed him back gently. He let Reid squirm and rub against him. It was adorable, and it was turning him on, but he wasn't going to take advantage of him after he'd just been drugged and abused by a stranger. He would, however, comfort him until the drugs wore off. 

"Fuck me. Please." Reid whispered longingly. 

"I can't do that." Morgan whispered back, pushing his hair behind his ear. 

"Please." He whined. He tried to turn around to make it more tempting, but Morgan held him where he was and kissed him. 

"What if I'm still like this when Hotch gets here?" Reid tried to persuade him. 

"I won't let him hurt you." Morgan answered. 

"What if I want him to?" Reid moaned quietly. 

"That's the drug talking." Morgan held him tighter. 

"Only partly." Reid whispered. 

"I know." Morgan looked into his eyes. "But it's still not happening." 

Reid looked disappointed. He moaned and whimpered as Morgan finished washing him off, trying to let the drugs subside. 

They finished, and Morgan wrapped him in a towel, and laid him back on the bed, and pulled the blankets over him. He checked his phone. There was a message from Hotch. He was ready to come over. Morgan called him. 

"Morgan, how is he?" Hotch was worried. 

"He's ok. The drugs are still affecting him, though. He's kind of out of it." Morgan explained. 

"Can I come over?" Hotch asked nervously. 

"Sure." Morgan said, knowing he'd stop Hotch if he seemed to be starting to lose control. 

A minute later, he knocked. Morgan let him in. He went straight to the bed and sat at the edge, and held Reid's hand. "Are you ok?" 

Reid nodded, blushing. He knew if it weren't for Morgan, Hotch would give him what he wanted. 

"How bad is it?" Hotch knew it must be hard to be forced to feel that way while a stranger was trying to rape you. 

"I think I'm ok." Reid answered shyly, blushing. "Morgan wouldn't touch me." 

"He took good care of you." Hotch smiled. "Thanks." He looked up at Morgan. 

"Of course." Morgan sat on the other side of the bed. 

"Ok." Reid sighed. "This is too much. I'm naked with both of you in a bed, and neither of you are going to touch me?" He seemed to be getting a little frustrated. "I think the drug's wearing off, and I really do just want you." His face got hot. 

"That may be true, but the drug is still part of it." Morgan replied. 

"It's you. It'll be ok. Please." Reid leaned forward and started crawling toward him. His towel and the blanket came off, revealing his battered body. 

Hotch was immediately turned on. He watched, to see if Reid could get Morgan going. 

Reid crawled over to him, and sat back on his feet. He grabbed Morgan's waist and kissed him passionately. He took Morgan's hands and put them on his waist, and scooted closer, and grabbed Morgan's chest, and kissed him eagerly. 

Morgan squeezed Reid's waist, and kissed him back, groaning quietly. 

Reid pulled his shirt off, and straddled him, pushing his chest against his. Morgan pulled him closer by the small of his back. Reid reached down and started undoing Morgan's pants. 

Morgan kissed him harder, panting now. Reid could be incredibly enticing. He pushed Reid back, and held himself over him. He took his pants off, and laid against Reid, kissing him eagerly. 

Hotch smiled. Reid was fun to watch. He crawled over to Reid's face, and grabbed his hair. "Tell him what you want him to do." 

Reid looked at Hotch, and got red in the face. He looked at Morgan. "Fuck me." He panted, and Morgan kissed him hard, groaning. He positioned himself and pushed in slowly, holding Reid's face in his hands. 

Hotch leaned down and pulled Reid's hair to make him look at him, and kissed him aggressively as Morgan picked up the pace. Reid moaned loudly, and grabbed Morgan's waist, following his movements. Hotch kept kissing him, and it made his body tingle and tremble. Then Hotch grabbed his wrists carefully, and pinned them down above his head. Reid's body tensed and Hotch continued kissing him, driving him crazy. 

Morgan thrust hard and fast, making Reid moan and squirm, then pulled out and turned him over. Hotch helped, and used his body weight to pin Reid's hands out in front of him. He held his head up by his hair, and kissed him aggressively, as Morgan pulled his hips up and pushed back into him, as deep as he could. He started thrusting steadily, holding his hips up with one arm, and pushing his back down with the other. 

Hotch pulled his hair hard, and grabbed his throat, and kissed him roughly. Reid groaned loudly, and Hotch bit his lip, making him moan even louder. Morgan moved faster, getting even more turned on by his desperate moans. 

Hotch looked at Morgan, and grabbed Reid's throat, and a shoulder, and started pushing him up. Morgan grabbed the other shoulder and his waist, and pulled him up to sit on his lap. Reid gasped as the movement pushed Morgan all the way in. 

Hotch cuffed Reid's hands behind his back, and leaned against his chest and kissed him sensually, all the while Morgan was holding his waist and thrusting into him hard and fast, kissing and nipping at his neck. Morgan didn't like that Hotch put cuffs on him, after he'd said his wrists hurt, but Reid didn't protest. 

Then Hotch broke the kiss, and started kissing and caressing Reid's body, working his way down his stomach, to his waist, and Morgan slowed, watching him. Reid whimpered shakily. 

Hotch slid his dick into his mouth, and Morgan pushed in, and started thrusting slowly and deeply, holding Reid's throat firmly, and his waist. "You're so hot, kid." He whispered in his ear. 

Reid whimpered desperately, knowing he was about to come. Morgan thrust harder and faster, and squeezed his throat a little harder, and Hotch moved quicker, pushing Reid all the way into the back of his throat. 

He moaned loudly, arching his back and pushing against Morgan, thrusting his hips forward into Hotch's mouth, as Morgan slammed into him, making him come. 

Hotch swallowed it all, and kept sucking, making Reid moan and whimper wildly until Morgan started thrusting harder and faster, holding Reid tighter, and pushing him forward onto his stomach as he came inside him. He held Reid's hair, and thrust into him hard several times, listening to his haggard panting, and moaning. 

He pulled out, and laid down on his back next to Reid. "I never, ever thought that I'd ever be having sex like that." Morgan panted. 

"You think I did?" Reid panted hard, and laughed. 

Hotch turned Reid over onto his back, and kissed him passionately. 

"My turn." 


	29. Break Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is having a hard time handling the drug running its course through his body. 
> 
> Morgan and Hotch try to help by running their course through his body. 
> 
> Rossi visits to check on Reid. 
> 
> We learn more about Hotch's condition, and Reid insists on going back to his room. But why?

Reid was exhausted, and sore, but still feeling the drug. His wrists hurt, but it wasn't as bad as when he'd been chained in the warehouse.

Hotch was between his legs, kissing his throat and caressing the marks from the flogging. Reid was whimpering from the tingly pain it caused. Hotch bit the man's bite mark, covering it up with his own. Reid gasped from the pain. 

Morgan watched closely for changes in Hotch's demeanor. He wasn't even sure it'd been real Hotch from the beginning. 

Hotch pulled Reid's legs up, and put his ankles on his shoulders, pulled his hips up, and pushed into him slowly. Reid leaned his head back and moaned softly. Hotch thrust slow and deep like that for a long while, getting Reid nice and worked up, before moving on to what he had planned next. 

Without pulling out, Hotch pulled Reid up so he was straddling, making him gasp. Hotch kissed him aggressively, grabbing his ass and moving him around on his lap. 

Reid moaned and breathed loudly, kissing him back, eagerly. Hotch started moving, holding Reid, sliding in and out of him. Reid helped, moving his hips on his own, groaning louder as he took Hotch deeper and deeper. "Harder." He panted. 

Hotch held Reid tight, and stood up, pushing him further down on it, and motioned for Morgan to come over. 

"Help hold him up." Hotch let Reid lean back into Morgan's chest, who was now holding him tightly. Hotch held him by his lower back, and started thrusting hard and slow. Reid whimpered, his body tingling and shaking. 

Morgan held him up, and kissed him passionately while Hotch pushed Reid's body against Morgan's. Morgan was getting hard again, watching Reid squirm and pant from the pleasure. 

Reid moaned and whimpered desperately with each thrust, driving Morgan crazy. Reid was so unbelievably hot when he was like this. He grabbed Reid's hair and kissed him roughly. 

Hotch grabbed his throat, and pushed his head back against Morgan's chest, and choked him, and pushed into him so hard it pushed Morgan back against the wall. Hotch started to fuck Reid almost angrily. 

Morgan was caught off guard. "You want him to stop?" Morgan asked Reid quickly.

Reid shook his head no. He was kind of afraid, but Morgan was there, and he also kind of loved it. Hotch was hurting him with each thrust, going too deep. Reid's body tensed as he started to get close. 

Hotch pulled Reid up to himself and sat on the bed, and laid back. He left Reid sitting up, on his knees. He grabbed his waist and started helping him move. 

Reid moaned softly and started rocking his hips as he swallowed Hotch up. 

Morgan got on the bed, and straddled Hotch's legs behind Reid, and pushed his chest against his back. He kissed his neck slowly and gently, and held his waist, helping him move, and caressed his stomach, feeling his muscles work as he moved. 

He pushed in on Reid's stomach. "That's Hotch, in there." He whispered in his ear.

Reid's body shivered at those words. "I know." He whined breathlessly, moving faster. "Hotch." He groaned pleadingly.

Reid was so turned on he couldn't stand it. He started moving faster and harder, panting, and groaning. "Fuck me." He gasped, feeling Hotch thrust harder. 

Morgan grabbed his throat, and kissed him, choking him slightly, and Hotch started pounding him. Reid started moving his hips forward and back, driving Hotch crazy. 

Hotch could tell Reid was about to come, and grabbed his front, stroking it rapidly. Reid moaned loudly through Morgan's grip and started coming. Hotch thrust harder, and Morgan squeezed his throat, and kissed him aggressively. 

Hotch punched Reid in the stomach, making him flinch. Morgan held him up, trying to help him. Hotch groaned and grabbed Reid's waist hard, digging his nails in as he came, thrusting steadily until he was done. 

Morgan pulled Reid off of Hotch, and held him up, letting him catch his breath.

"Hotch, the keys." Morgan was upset. 

Hotch grabbed them out of his pocket and threw them to Morgan. 

Morgan took the cuffs off, and Reid hunched over and grabbed his stomach. 

"Hotch, that was too far. He's already hurt." Morgan tried not to snap. He turned to Reid. "Are you ok?" 

Reid nodded unconvincingly, not looking up. 

Hotch crawled toward him on the bed, and tilted his chin up, and kissed him. Reid moaned softly, and laid back, wincing, as Hotch crawled over him. "Who said I was done?" He pushed back into Reid and thrust slowly. Reid laid his head back and moaned softly, and Hotch pinned his arms above his head. 

"Reid?" Morgan was starting to feel like it was time to stop Hotch. 

Reid shook his head no.

There was a knock on the door. Morgan went to see who it was. 

He looked through the peep hole. "It's Rossi." Morgan told Hotch. 

"You better be quiet, then." Hotch smiled at Reid, and thrust harder. Reid whimpered quietly, trying to hold back. 

"Let me help you." Hotch squeezed his throat and fucked him wildly. Reid grabbed Hotch's wrists, and dug his nails in. He was hurting him more than before. He was scared, and exhausted. 

Morgan turned from the door and saw. "Hotch!" He ran over and grabbed his arms. He was strong, though. Too strong. Morgan stepped back, and pushed himself into Hotch's body, knocking him off Reid. He grabbed Reid quickly and took him into the bathroom and locked the door. 

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, seeing Hotch's hand prints on his throat already. 

"Yeah." Reid gasped haggardly. 

"I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be right back." Morgan wrapped him in a towel, and sat him up against the wall on the floor. He went out, and stood in front of the closed bathroom door. 

"Hotch, I think you need to go back to your own room for a bit. You don't want to hurt him." Morgan tried to reason with him. 

"Awe, I'm not gonna hurt him. I just like to watch him squirm." Hotch grinned. "Besides, you know he likes it." 

"Not that, he doesn't. You hurt him. You could've seriously injured him. You need to stop, now." Morgan stayed as calm as possible. 

"If he tells me to go, I'll go." Hotch looked at the door behind him. 

Reid was listening. He came out and walked shakily over to Hotch. Morgan tried to stop him, but he pulled his hand away. He grabbed Hotch's arms and kissed him gently. "Hotch, I love you, but you need to go for now." 

Hotch could hear how raspy his voice was. He realized what he'd done. He hugged Reid hard. "You're right. I'm sorry." Hotch sounded sad. "You've already been through so much today. I'm so sorry." 

"It's ok." Reid kissed him again. "I know you didn't mean it." 

"I didn't. I don't remember it. But I can see what I did." Hotch touched his throat, and felt awful. 

"Hey, we know it wasn't you. I was here, and I stopped you." Morgan tried to comfort him. 

"Not soon enough." Hotch sighed. 

"Yeah, it's getting hard to tell for sure sometimes. You were surprisingly strong, too." Morgan replied. 

"I don't know why. I felt fine until I was carrying Reid away at the warehouse. I felt myself change, and I was on auto pilot after that." Hotch looked at Reid. "I came back when I saw you here. When you started going at Morgan, I blacked out again." 

"I wasn't sure you were really all here to begin with. I need to pay closer attention from now on." Morgan sighed. "I'm sorry, Reid. I shouldn't have let it go that far." 

"I told you not to stop him. Maybe you shouldn't always listen to me." Reid shrugged and laughed quietly.

"Oh, Hotch, I've been meaning to ask you. Awhile back, in Quantico, I thought someone had raped Reid. I saw the bite marks, and I took a picture. I had a friend run them off the record, and I didn't tell him whose I thought they were. They didn't match your records, but Reid said they are yours. Do you know what that's about?" Morgan was baffled. 

"Honestly, I have no idea. Nothing's changed about my teeth since I started working for the BAU." Hotch was surprised. 

"How the hell did the records not match, then?" Morgan asked. 

"I really don't know. I'll look into it when we get back. That's really weird. I guess I'm lucky, though. If you'd found out that way, I doubt we'd be here now." Hotch said. 

"Yeah. I definitely would have beat the fuck out of you, we both would have been fired, and Reid would probably never talk to either of us again." Morgan thought about it. 

"That really would have sucked." Reid said sadly. "Everything I'd done and gone through would have been for nothing, and I would have lost my best friends." 

"You would have never found out how I feel about you, and I never would have found out that you feel the same way." Morgan smiled at him.

Reid blushed. Morgan grabbed his shoulders and turned him to himself. "You should get dressed, and drink some water. Rossi has been waiting to come over. He wants to see you." 

Reid blushed even harder. "Did he see? At the warehouse?" 

"He was there. I don't think he saw much, though." Morgan tried to comfort him. 

"Should I leave?" Hotch asked, still feeling guilty. 

"Not if you're good now. I'm sure Reid wants you to stay." Morgan answered. 

Reid nodded and went to Hotch and hugged him tight. "Don't leave." 

"Ok, I won't." Hotch smiled and hugged him back. "You should get dressed, though." He laughed, pushing him back when he started getting squirmy again. 

Reid blushed, and Morgan took him to the bathroom and grabbed his clothes and helped him get dressed. 

Hotch sat on the bed, wishing he could remember what he'd done. Not only did he hate the black outs because he hurt Reid when they happened, but he also couldn't remember their time together. 

Morgan and Reid came out of the bathroom, Reid blushing, and Morgan laughing. 

"What?" Hotch asked, chuckling. 

"I think the drug is still affecting him. That, or he might be in heat." Morgan teased. 

"I can't help it." Reid glared, and leaned against Morgan's chest, trying to calm down. 

"Yeah, you're making it hard for me, too." Morgan pushed him back, and kissed him gently. "You really need to rest though." 

Then Rossi knocked at the door. Morgan answered. "Hey." 

"Hey." Rossi smiled. "How is he?" 

Morgan stepped aside, and Rossi saw him, sitting next to Hotch, leaned against him, trying to calm himself down. 

"The drug must have had a delayed effect or something, because he's worse now than when we found him." Morgan sighed. 

"Yeah, that can happen. They must have given him a lot. What about his injuries?" Rossi walked over to him, and saw the hand prints on his throat. "Were those there before?" 

"They weren't showing before. They've been getting worse over time. His wrists are the worst." Morgan answered. 

Reid and Hotch were impressed with Morgan's quick thinking.

Rossi grabbed Reid's arm and pulled his sleeve up. His wrist was bruised and rubbed raw to the point that it had been bleeding when they found him. They weren't bleeding badly though, so the paramedic had disinfected them and said he'd be fine as long as he kept it clean. 

Rossi looked at his face. "Did he hit you? Your face is red on the right side." 

"Oh, yeah. A couple times. I'd forgotten about that, in the commotion." Reid said thoughtfully.

"Man." Morgan sighed angrily. 

"What about the other marks? There were a lot of bruises. What were those from?" Rossi asked, knowing they weren't all from today. 

"That's up to Reid to tell you." Morgan replied. 

"Does it have to do with what's been going on?" Rossi was suspicious. 

Reid nodded. "I can't tell you, though. Not yet. I'm sorry." Reid felt guilty. 

"But you can tell Morgan and Hotch?" Rossi tried to understand, and not get offended. 

"It's not because of you. It's just..... complicated." Reid sounded upset. He hated lying to Rossi. 

"He's really in a difficult spot right now, and the fewer people who know, the better. Trust him, Dave. He needs our help, including our understanding, and our silence." Morgan stepped in to help. "It's really not anything you did, I promise." 

"What, is he in trouble with a gang? A drug dealer? I have connections." Rossi was at a loss. 

Reid laughed. "No, it's nothing like that. Don't worry, no one is going to kill me." Reid glanced at Hotch. 

"It seems every time I turn around lately, someone is beating you up one way or another. You must have pissed off _somebody_." Rossi was perplexed. 

"No, he didn't." Hotch answered solemnly. 

"Well, I'm glad you're ok." Rossi smiled, unsatisfied with the answers he'd gotten. 

"We all are." Morgan sighed. 

"How are things with the case?" Reid asked, trying to hide the tension in his voice. 

"The surviving men are being interrogated by Prentiss and JJ and the locals. They're waiting for me to go back and let them know how you are." Rossi answered. 

"You won't tell them everything, will you?" Reid asked shyly. "Did they see?" 

"They were there, but I don't think they looked too closely. They didn't want to see." Rossi answered. "You were making awful sounds." 

Reid turned red. "I couldn't hear anything over the headphones. I barely heard the gunshots. I thought it was them. I thought they were going to shoot me and leave me like that." 

"I'm so sorry, Reid. I can't imagine how scary that must have been." Rossi replied solemnly. 

"Actually, I was too distracted to really be afraid. Mostly, I was stressed out, and......" He couldn't finish the sentence. 

"I get it. You don't have to explain." Rossi sighed. "Well, I guess I better get going. The girls need my expertise." 

"Call if you need anything, or when you find something." Morgan got up to see him out. 

"Will do, and same to you three." Rossi smiled, and left. 

Reid pushed himself into Hotch's chest, and climbed on his lap and hugged him. "Take me to my room." He panted in his ear. "And bring your bag." 

Hotch chuckled. "Are you sure you want that?" He answered in Reid's ear. 

"So bad." Reid whimpered. 

"Only if Morgan agrees to come with." Hotch kissed him gently. 

Reid looked at Morgan pleadingly. "Please. It's driving me crazy." He panted. 

"I guess. But I won't hesitate to tackle you or punch you if I have to, Hotch. I'll cuff you if it comes to it." Morgan said seriously. 

"Don't excite me." Hotch laughed. 

Reid laughed and grinded his hips on Hotch's. "Ok, let's go."

Hotch chuckled, and kissed him briefly. "Morgan, take him to his room. I'll go get my bag." 

Hotch left. 

"What bag?" Morgan asked. 

Reid blushed. "You'll see." 

"Should I be worried?" Morgan asked cautiously. 

"Probably." Reid was getting excited. 'When did I turn into such a freak?' He wondered. 

"Well, let's go, I guess." Morgan said apprehensively.

"Ok." Reid said quietly, already starting to tingle. 

They went to Reid's room, and sat at the island in the kitchen and waited for Hotch. 

"We need to figure out a way for me to know when you want me to stop him." Morgan broke the silence. 

Reid blushed. "Like what?" 

"Well, obviously, if you can speak, you should tell me. If you can't, though, we need to figure out some signal you can still make while you're tied up." Morgan was thinking. 

Reid was blushing. "If it's obvious that he needs to be stopped, and I can't tell you, just stop him. Better safe than sorry. If it turns out I was ok, then we'll just continue." 

"Ok. If you look at me and shake your head no, I'll stop him, too." Morgan added. 

Reid nodded shyly. 

Hotch knocked. Morgan let him in. 

"What's in the bag, Hotch?" Morgan was curious. 

"You're about to find out." Hotch grinned. 

"You are Hotch, right?" Morgan was starting to doubt it. 

"Of course." He set the bag down and walked over to Reid and grabbed him suddenly and kissed him aggressively, stripping him quickly, and taking him to the bed. 

Reid's body was shaking with anticipation, and his head felt fuzzy. He laid there, waiting, breathing hard. 

"Bring the bag over." Hotch said to Morgan.

Reluctantly, he picked the bag up, and took it to the bed. It was surprisingly heavy. 

Hotch opened it, and it was full of cuffs, chains, whips, gags, toys, and other things. 

"Where'd you get all this?" Morgan was shocked. 

"When I black out, I buy this stuff sometimes. I don't remember doing it, but then it's suddenly in my bag." Hotch explained. "I don't think I'd be able to buy this stuff otherwise. He seems to like it though, so it works out." 

Morgan shook his head and chuckled. "This is crazy. What are you going to do to him?" 

"I don't know yet. I'll just start with these, and see where it goes from there." He held up the set of leather restraints. "Put these on his ankles." He handed Morgan some leather cuffs. 

Hesitantly, Morgan did what Hotch said. 

Hotch put the collar on, and the wrist cuffs. He bound his arms like before, with his wrists pulled to opposite sides, cuffed to his forearms behind his back. He got him on his knees, bent forward, low to the bed. 

Then he put restraints above his knees that kept him from straightening his legs. Next, he clipped a bar between his ankles, so he couldn't close his legs. He attached a leash to the collar, and pulled back, making Reid sit up. 

Morgan was getting hard. Reid was blushing and panting. He was incredibly excited. 

"What do you think? Sexy, isn't he?" Hotch grinned. 

Morgan looked at his smooth, creamy skin, and slim figure. His body squirmed and his chest heaved. He held his body like he was desperate, and ready. His battered body, bound in leather restraints, was too much for Morgan. 

Morgan was breathless. "Fuck, yes." 


	30. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Reid have some much needed personal time. 
> 
> Hotch, Reid and Morgan discuss some peculiar matters. 
> 
> The team continued looking into the survivors and the UnSubs.
> 
> Reid, Hotch and Morgan find out some disturbing details regarding the case.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked, making sure he really wanted this. 

Reid quickly nodded, panting already. 

Hotch took his shirt off, and got on the bed behind him. He pulled on the leash so Reid was leaning back against his chest, and started caressing his body slowly with his fingertips, making his skin tingle, raising goosebumps. 

Reid panted quietly, and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes, feeling high from the sensation. 

The sounds of the restraints when Reid moved was turning Morgan on. 

Hotch ran his lips softly across his neck, breathing slowly, sending shivers through Reid's body. 

"Hotch." Reid whispered shakily, barely audible. 

Hotch ran his hands slowly up his stomach, and chest, up to his throat, and held it gently, turning Reid's face to him, and kissed him gently, and slowly. Reid took a shaky breath in, as a new wave of chills ran through him, and kissed back, softly. He was rock hard. 

So was Morgan. They looked like they'd had some practice. 

Hotch ran his hands back down, slowly, grabbing Reid's waist, and pulled him back into him, and kissed him harder. Reid grunted with the movement, and kissed back more energetically. 

Hotch continued running his hands down, moving to Reid's backside, massaging gently. Reid groaned, and moved his hips, wanting Hotch to touch him more.

Hotch held Reid's throat with one hand, and put his other in his mouth, pushing his fingers down his throat. Reid obediently sucked on them, gagging when they went too far. Hotch pulled them out, and Reid groaned, red faced, knowing what was coming next. 

Hotch pushed his fingers into Reid slowly, making him groan loudly, and breathe hard. 

"Hotch." Reid whimpered desperately, pushing back into him, wanting to feel him inside of him. 

Hotch held his throat firmly, and kissed him passionately, moving his fingers slowly, and pushed another in, making Reid moan loudly through the kiss, and arch his back. His breathing quickened, and his body trembled. He whimpered, and pushed his hips into Hotch's hand, wanting it harder. 

Hotch pushed harder, making Reid groan even louder, and whimper desperately, panting faster. "Hotch, hurry..... I want it, now." Reid moaned longingly. 

"Patience." Hotch whispered in his ear, and pushed another finger in. 

Reid leaned forward, moaning desperately, but Hotch pulled him back, and started moving his fingers. 

"Hotch......" Reid whined desperately. "Fuck me, please....." He pleaded. "Hurry." 

Hotch grinned, unlatched the leash, and pushed him forward, so his head was down. Reid groaned, panting fast, eager to feel Hotch enter him. 

Hotch held Reid's cheeks apart, and pushed slowly into him, making him groan loudly into the pillow, and his body tense. "Fuck!" Reid gasped into the pillow, about ready to come already. 

Hotch pushed all the way in, watching Reid's body heave with his haggard breaths, and squirm in desperation from his touch. He was knelt between Reid's legs using the bar to hold him in place.

Hotch grabbed the plug, and leaned over Reid's body, kissing his neck, and slowly pushed it in. Reid's body shivered, sending tingles up his back, to the top of his head.

"Oh, god, no." Reid whined, shaking, unable to bear it. "I need to come." 

Hotch grinned, and started thrusting. Reid moaned louder than Morgan had ever heard him. He sounded wild, in pain, even. Hotch covered his mouth, muffling his voice. "Shhhh." He breathed in his ear, and thrust hard, making Reid groan loudly again. Hotch removed his hand, and Reid moaned softly, trying to be quieter. His body was on fire.

Morgan was about to come just watching. 

Reid whimpered and shook uncontrollably, gritting his teeth. Hotch held onto his arms behind him, and thrust hard and deep, making Reid groan desperately each time he pushed in. 

"Hotch." Was all Reid could mutter anymore. He couldn't think about anything besides how badly he wanted to come. 

Hotch kept pounding him ruthlessly, making him groan and pant with each thrust. Reid's body tingled and trembled, desperate for release. 

Hotch grabbed his waist, and started thrusting even faster, making a loud slapping sound, and Reid moaned long and loud, ready to explode. "Fuck, Hotch." He whimpered, breathing hard. 

Hotch felt himself getting close, and leaned over Reid again, grabbing his throat, and squeezed firmly, choking him slightly, and pulled the plug slowly out as he pounded him harder, pushing in as far as he could with each thrust. Reid gritted his teeth and arched his back, and came harder than he knew was possible, tingling uncontrollably. 

Hotch rammed into him hard for awhile after, still coming, and bit his shoulder. He let go of Reid's throat, letting him cough and moan in relief. 

"Fuck..... Hotch....." Reid panted breathlessly. 

Hotch pulled out, and leaned over Reid, and hugged him. 

Reid could barely breathe. "That felt so amazing." He gasped. He looked over at Morgan, who had just masturbated to the scene, and laughed. 

Morgan laughed too. "That was pretty fuckin intense, I'm not gonna lie." 

Hotch laughed next. "Thanks. It comes easy with him." He turned Reid's face to him and kissed him gently. 

He got off of Reid, and started undoing the cuffs. Morgan zipped up his pants and helped. 

When they finished, Reid collapsed. "I'm closed for business, now. Sorry." He sighed. "Too tired." 

Morgan laughed. "I bet. I can't compete with that." 

"You don't have to. You're different, and that's what I like about you." Reid smiled. 

Morgan kissed him gently. "Good night." He laid next to him, and pulled the blankets up. "You can shower in the morning." 

Hotch laid on the other side, and got under the blanket. "Good night." 

Reid yawned. "Good night."

Reid woke up sore. Really sore. He had a headache, too, from the drugs. He was also too hot. Hotch had his arm around his waist, and Morgan's back was pressed against his chest. He wouldn't be able to sneak out of bed without waking them. 

He pulled the blanket down a bit to get some air, rolled onto his back, and looked at the ceiling, thinking about everything. He'd never felt happier than right now, sandwiched between the two people he loved most, and who loved him back. 

"What are you smiling about?" Morgan teased sleepily. He rolled over, and laid his hand across Reid's chest. 

Reid interlaced his fingers with Morgan's. "You two." 

Morgan smiled. He thought that was really sweet. He leaned over and kissed Reid gently. 

Hotch stirred, pulling on Reid's waist, moving closer to him. "How'd you two sleep?" He mumbled, not entirely awake. 

"The real question is, how'd you sleep?" Morgan asked, grinning. They hadn't woken up to Hotch screaming in the middle of the night, so that had to be a good sign. 

"Good." He leaned up slowly. "I had dreams." He smiled. 

"Really? About what?" Reid asked. 

"Mmmm. About you." Hotch kissed him sensually. Reid put his hand on Hotch's cheek. 

"That's really good." Reid smiled. 

Morgan got out of bed, and started the coffee. He wanted to give Reid and Hotch as much 'alone' time as he could, since they couldn't actually spend time alone. 

Reid leaned into Hotch's chest, and enjoyed his smell, his heartbeat, his body, and his presence. 

Hotch held him, thankful for their time together, and thankful for Morgan giving them that time. 

"Coffee's ready, and Reid, you should probably shower. Can you stand?" Morgan teased. 

"I feel like I haven't been doing much of that lately." Reid chuckled. "Yeah, I think I'm good." He was still naked. He went to get up, and Hotch was ready to help him. 

Morgan got the shower ready, and Reid stood. He was pretty sore, but he felt ok. 

He wrapped a blanket around himself, and went in the bathroom and shut the door. 

Morgan chuckled. "He's too damn cute for his own good." 

Hotch smiled. "Yeah, and he does himself no favors with the way he acts around me." 

"He can't help it, he really loves you." Morgan replied. 

"Yeah. You know how shy he is, though. He really loves you too, to bring you into all of this, and let you see him like that." Hotch grinned. 

"Really?" That made Morgan happy. 

"Yeah. He's even still shy around me sometimes, when he's not drugged. He likes the hardcore stuff a lot, but he also really enjoys going slow, and being passionate. You're better at that. He needs both." Hotch explained. 

Morgan was starting to feel less insecure, like the third wheel, and more like their relationship was a chariot. He and Hotch were the horses, and Reid was the driver. 

Reid got out of the shower, and got dressed. He came out of the bathroom, and got some coffee. 

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, noting the sudden silence. 

"Nothing." Morgan drank his coffee nonchalantly. 

Hotch got up. "I'm going to have to go to my room to get ready. I'll meet you in the hallway." He walked toward the door, and stopped to kiss Reid briefly. 

Reid kissed back, getting worked up. Hotch pulled away and laughed. "See you in a bit." "Don't be late, you two." He grinned at them and left. 

"He really knows how to push all your buttons, huh?" Morgan chuckled. 

Reid blushed. "It's like he can read my mind."

"What about me? What is it that makes you think I can compete with him?" Morgan asked, smiling. 

"You're not competing. You're different, and that's good." Reid stepped toward him. "What I like about you, is _I_ can make _you_ moan." He kissed Morgan passionately. 

Morgan kissed back, surprised by that answer. 

"You're not as controlling or overbearing, and that's really nice." Reid kissed him again. "You're really nice." Reid kissed him again. "And caring. Hotch is rough, and hardcore." Reid kissed him again. "He can be caring, but it's not what he's really like." Reid kissed Morgan one more time, pushing their hips together. 

Morgan was getting worked up, now. 

Reid grinned. "Told ya. You look like me, now." He kissed Morgan gently. "Hotch would be fucking me by now." 

Morgan laughed. "Damn. You're more deviant than you look." He hugged Reid, and kissed him hard. "I need to shower now, and calm down." Morgan chuckled. "Are you going to be ok?" 

"I'll be fine. I'll just sit here, drinking coffee." Reid grinned. 

"Ok. I'll be quick." Morgan went into the bathroom and started the shower. 

Reid thought about how out of six other people on the team, three of which were women, two men had fallen in love with him. The odds were astronomical. 

Then he thought about how Morgan must feel, being brought into this situation, already having had feelings for him for awhile, and feeling like an intruder on an already existing relationship. Reid wanted to make him feel equal, and welcome. He didn't want to make Hotch jealous, either, though. 

Then he thought about what Rossi and the others would think. Would they be awkward? Freaked out? Supportive? 

Morgan came out of the bathroom, ready to go. "We're running late." 

"No, we're not." Reid said, confused. 

"Today's important, and if we're not early, we're late." Morgan smiled. He went up to Reid, and touched his throat. "Are you going to show it today?" 

"People think that man in the warehouse did it." Reid shrugged. 

"Ok." Morgan kissed him briefly, but meaningfully. 

Reid was surprised by his sudden urgency. Morgan had entered work mode. Reid hadn't, yet. 

They met the others in the hallway, the last to arrive. 

"Told you." Morgan muttered teasingly. 

Reid rolled his eyes. 

"Oh my god, Reid. Your throat. Are you ok?" JJ was shocked. 

"I'm fine." Reid looked down shyly. "I don't want to make a big deal of it." 

"Ok." JJ smiled sadly. "I understand. I'm sorry." She hugged him carefully.

He hugged her back. "It's ok. I just want to get back to work, and solve this case."

She let go. "Then that's what we'll do." She smiled more happily. 

Reid smiled back. "Thanks." 

They got to the vehicles, and Hotch drove Reid and Morgan, and Rossi and the girls rode together. 

"Hey, Hotch." Reid said nervously. 

"Yeah?" Hotch looked in the mirror at him. 

"There was something that man said that was weird, back at the warehouse." Reid replied, thinking back. 

"What'd he say?" Hotch asked, concerned. 

"He said he saw me in the alley. He knew about both of you. He said my boyfriends wouldn't be able to save me." Reid blushed, and looked out the window. 

"What?" Morgan turned to face him. "So they've been watching you?" 

"I don't know, I guess. Even if they were, or are, I don't see how they could know about us." Reid replied. "We always talk in private. Except for the alley." 

Hotch sighed. "I'm sorry about that, again." 

"It's fine, Hotch." Reid sighed. "We need to find out if there are more of them, and if they're still watching us." 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Morgan asked. 

"I didn't think about it until now. I was kind of, distracted." He blushed. 

"Yeah, ok." Morgan smiled, remembering.

"It's going to be difficult to look into this without telling anyone about it." Reid pointed out.

"You two can work together on that. I'll work with Rossi and keep him steered away from that aspect of the case." Hotch responded.

"Ok, sounds good." Morgan replied. 

They got to HQ, and Hotch held the morning briefing. 

"Good morning, everyone. Today, our focus is on using the information we now have to find out who the killer is, and if there are more of this group out there. HSI found where the children were being held. We will start interviewing them and their families as soon as they are ready and able. Yesterday, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ helped interrogate the surviving members. What did you find?" 

"Well, we didn't get much about the group, or the killer. They claim not to know who the killer is. Mostly, all they wanted to talk about was how we interrupted them. They said, and I quote; "We were all going to take turns fucking that boy until he died." End quote." Rossi said, grimacing. "It took everything I had not to punch that guy." 

Reid looked down, embarrassed, and glad they'd been stopped in time. 

"Those sick sons of bitches." Prentiss shook her head angrily. 

"Good thing we got there in time." JJ sighed. She looked at Reid. "We did, right?" 

Reid blushed and nodded. 

"Ok, what else did you get?" Hotch moved on, knowing Reid was uncomfortable.

"Not much. They're arrogant, and won't talk about anything else. If there are more members out there, Reid may still be a target. They're upset that they didn't get their 'turns'." Rossi shook his head in disgust as he said it. "They also said they'd only talk to him. I told them that wasn't an option." 

"I'll do it." Reid said suddenly. 

"What?" Rossi looked at him weird. "I don't think that's a good idea." 

"I want to know why they did it." Reid looked down, embarrassed. "I want to talk to them, without the camera on, and Hotch in the room with me." 

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked, unsure if it was a good idea.

"Yes." Reid answered with resolve. 

"Ok. I'll do that." Hotch answered mildly. "Morgan, you're on standby with Reid and I, and everyone else is going to start interviewing families and children. We'll join you and help when we're done with this." Hotch concluded. 

Reid got up and went to Hotch. "They might know something. They could tell somebody on the team who doesn't know." He whispered quietly. 

"We'll figure it out." Hotch hugged him gently. 

Morgan came over. "You sure you wanna do this?" 

"I need to know what they know. If they're going to tell someone on the team, I need to know so we can tell them first, and explain that it's not what it looks like." Reid replied. 

"What does it look like?" Morgan asked. 

"To them, at first, at least, it will probably look like Hotch raped me and you're protecting him." Reid blushed. 

"Yeah, that would be bad." Morgan agreed. 

"Let's do this, I guess." Hotch sighed. 

They headed to the first interrogation room. The man's name was Daniel Gonzalez. 

Morgan turned the cameras off, and waited for the signal to join them. 

Reid and Hotch entered, and Daniel smiled big. 

"Pheeew." He whistled. "Still just as hot as ever. Where'd you get those hand prints? Clive never did that to you." He chuckled, and looked at Hotch. "Boyfriend number one?" 

Reid stayed calm. He didn't care what this man said, as long as none of the rest of the team heard. 

"Is someone still watching me?" Reid asked flatly. 

"I'll tell ya for a kiss." Daniel laughed arrogantly. 

"Tell him. The cameras aren't recording, and nobody's watching. I will beat you bloody and say you came at him. They'd believe that in a heartbeat." Hotch said coldly. 

"Give me an hour with him, and I'll tell you everything you want to know, and I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Daniel grinned. 

"That's not happening, and you know it." Reid replied. "How long have you been watching me?" 

"Ok, one last offer. Just one little kiss, and I'll tell you." Daniel tried one more time. "I know you want to know." 

"Will you promise that none of you will tell anyone else about the alley, or anything else that you saw?" Reid asked nervously. 

"There'd be a higher price for all that than just a kiss. Let me cop a feel, too. I want to touch your ass just once. You're so sexy." Daniel bit his lip. 

Suddenly Reid was incredibly thankful they hadn't had the chance to touch him yesterday. 

"And, of course, you'd have to let me talk to my men about staying quiet." Daniel added. "They'll probably all want a little action, too." 

Reid got up and left. Hotch glared at Daniel. 

Morgan was outside, and grabbed Reid and hugged him. He was overwhelmed, and starting to cry.

"It's ok, kid. They're not going to touch you. We can get them to talk some other way." Morgan held him tight. 

"I think I have to." Reid sniffled. 

"No. You don't. We'll find another way." Morgan answered sternly. 

"But if anyone finds out about Hotch...." Reid worried. 

"Why would they believe these guys? You and I will refute it if they say anything." Morgan assured him. 

"Ok." Reid pulled away. "I should go back in." 

"Ok." Morgan smiled. 

Reid returned, and Hotch was pissed, and Daniel was smiling. 

"What?" Reid asked. 

Daniel showed a video on his phone of Hotch fucking Reid against the vehicle in the alley. He came, pulled out, and Reid dropped to the ground, crying, and Hotch left. 

"If you give us that ass, I'll delete this. There are other copies, too. I'll also delete those." Daniel smiled smugly. 

Morgan stormed in and took the phone and broke it, and grabbed Daniel's throat and squeezed hard. 

"How about you tell us what you know, delete all the copies, and never lay a finger on him, and maybe, _maybe,_ I won't fucking kill you right now." Morgan put his gun to Daniel's head and cocked it.

Daniel struggled to breathe, and Morgan loosened his grip to let him respond. "Boyfriend number two." Daniel grinned. 

Morgan punched him, and Hotch stopped him. 

"You don't want that kind of trouble, Morgan." Hotch held him back.

"I'd rather it be me than Spencer." Morgan huffed angrily, ready to kill Daniel. 

"He needs you to be here, Morgan. With him. Calm down. No one is laying a finger on him. We'll figure it out." Hotch let go, and Morgan tried to calm himself down. 

"How cute. You guys really love him, don't you?" Daniel scoffed. He looked at Hotch. "Then why did you treat him so badly in the alley? Does he like it?" He looked at Reid. "Is that why you were groaning so loud when Clive was touching you?" 

"Enough!" Hotch slammed his hands on the table and turned to Reid. "This isn't happening. We'll tell the team. Then, these guys won't have any leverage." He panted angrily. 

"What?" Reid blushed. "We can't do that." 

"We can't do this. I won't let you." Hotch replied. He pulled out his phone and called someone. "Rossi, hey. Can you gather the group? I have something I need to tell you all." Hotch began. "Ok, great. Hurry." He hung up. 

"Wait, so you don't want to talk to me anymore?" Daniel asked, feigning sadness. 

"You can fuck off." Hotch grabbed Reid and turned to leave.

"Wait, there's more, though. Don't you wanna know?" Daniel asked tauntingly.

"If you have nothing over us, nothing you say matters. We'll close this case with or without your help." Hotch replied coldly. 

"What about the bite marks?" Daniel blurted out. "They didn't match your records, right?" 

Hotch turned back to face him. "How do you know about that?" 

"How are Jack and Jessica, now, with Hailey gone?" Daniel grinned.


	31. Of Grave Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry this kinda took awhile. I literally had the chapter written, and was editing it this morning, but I hated it. I ended up deleting it, and completely rewrote it, and I'm much happier with it now. When I'm done with this story, I want to post a few additional chapters, kind of like alternate endings. I want to write down a few of the original plans I had for this story, that I still think would have been interesting, but probably would have been a bit too dark for y'all lol. It will be interesting to see what you guys think. Thanks again for reading, and commenting! I love hearing from you! Please enjoy this new chapter, and I'll try to get the next one as soon as I can!  
> ☺️🙂😉❤️❤️❤️

Hotch slammed Daniel against the wall. "What the fuck are you saying?" 

Daniel snickered. "Bring that ass over here, and I'll tell you everything." He said, looking at Reid. 

"What does Foyett have to do with this?" Hotch slammed him against the wall again. 

"Only everything." Daniel grinned. "Just give me one ride, and I'll explain it all." 

"You know that's not happening." Hotch growled, and let go of him. 

"Let's go. We'll talk to someone else." Hotch left, and reid and Morgan followed. 

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked, worried about Hotch. 

"We'll try to get one of them to slip up. Keep everyone else out of these rooms until then." Hotch told Morgan. "We can't give them the opportunity to say anything about us." 

"Ok." Morgan replied. 

Hotch and Reid went to talk to the next guy. Shaun McLaughlin. 

"Hello, there, noisy boy." Shaun said enthusiastically. "How's that ass feeling?" 

"What do you know about Daniel's cousin, George Foyett?" Hotch asked, ignoring his question. 

"You killed him." Shaun shrugged. 

"He killed my ex-wife, and was going to kill my son." Hotch tried to stay calm. 

"So? All I know is Daniel's cousin is dead, and he's hell-bent on getting revenge." Shaun laughed. 

"Where are the other copies of the video he took of us in the alley?" Hotch asked. 

"I don't know about any video, but he said he'd been watching you two fuck for a long time. Pretty kinky shit you're into." Shaun grinned. 

"So, this is all just to get revenge for his cousin?" Hotch was pissed. 

"There's more to it than that, but it'll cost you." Shaun laughed and patted his lap. "Come here." 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, getting frustrated. He didn't want Hotch's secret getting out, but he also didn't want to be touched by any of these men. 

"I mean this goes back further than you think." Shaun smiled smugly. "I'll tell you everything. All it'll cost is one go. I've heard what you're into. You'll like what I got for you."

"Shut up." Reid stood, and left. 

Morgan came to him, and hugged him, seeing that he was upset. Reid rested his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"I need everything Garcia can get on these guys." Reid said sternly, pulling away. 

"Ok, anything you need." Morgan smiled and pulled out his phone. 

"Hey, Big D, I was starting to think you were upset with me." Garcia teased. 

"Never." Morgan laughed. "Things have just been crazy." 

"Aren't they always? So, how may I serve thee?" Garcia asked brightly. 

"I need everything you've got on the surviving suspects. As quickly as possible. Particularly Daniel Gonzalez and Shaun McLaughlin." Morgan replied. 

"Your wish is my command, and I'm sending you everything right now." Garcia finished. 

"Thanks, baby doll. You never disappoint." Morgan smiled. 

"You'd have to kill me first." She teased. 

"Never." Morgan laughed. "Bye, Garcia." 

"Good." Garcia smiled perkily. "Later, D." 

Reid and Morgan looked through everything Garcia had sent, and Hotch stayed in the interrogation room talking with Shaun. 

"Who are you to Daniel?" Hotch asked. 

"Just an old friend." Shaun replied. 

"How did you guys get in the pedophile business?" Hotch asked coldly. 

"What? That's what you think? No. Those guys are disgusting. We're the ones that led you to them. I only fuck adults." Shaun scoffed, offended. 

Hotch smiled internally. He had leverage now.

Reid and Morgan found out that Daniel and Shaun lived together in Virginia, and Daniel was from Boston, but they had been in Seattle for a few months now. They both had fairly clean records, surprisingly. 

Hotch came out of the interrogation room. "One of these guys, if not all of them, is the killer." 

"What? How do you know that?" Morgan asked. 

"I asked how they ended up in Circle, and he got offended and said those people were disgusting, and that they led us to them to catch them." Hotch explained. 

"Well, we got some information from Garcia, and these guys are from Boston, but live in Virginia, and are just visiting Seattle." Morgan added. 

Reid loosened his tie, untucked his shirt, and ruffled his hair, kissed Hotch passionately, making himself blush, and went into Daniel's room. 

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other, confused. They went and watched what he was doing. 

"Woah. So, Shaun got you to agree, huh? Am I next?" Daniel grinned. 

"Oh, no." Reid walked toward him. " _I_ got _Shaun_ to agree." Reid got close to Daniel, and held the front of his shirt, and put his lips just inches from his. "There's something you don't know about me." He whispered tauntingly. 

"What's that?" Daniel whispered shakily, swallowing. 

"I'm not just a bottom." Reid grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around. 

"What are you doing!?" Daniel struggled. 

Reid held him against the wall with surprising strength. "This is how I fucked Shaun, against the wall." Reid said in Daniel's ear. 

"You're lying!" Daniel growled. 

"He loved it." Reid grabbed Daniel's hair and pushed his head against the wall. "Don't worry. You will, too. I promise." Reid started undoing his pants.

"Ok, ok! Stop. I'll talk." Daniel cried out. "Just don't touch Shaun again." 

"Damn." Morgan was impressed. 

"He's a lot tougher than he looks." Hotch laughed in disbelief. 

They went in, and Reid straightened himself out. 

"Get talking. These two will hold you down for me if I ask them to." Reid grinned smugly.

"Ok. Fine." Daniel tried to calm down. "Shaun is my lover. Me and George and him were all really good friends. We knew George was the "Reaper," and he led us in everything we did." Daniel began. "When he became obsessed with you, he had us help him watch you and Haley. Somehow, he knew you had feelings for the boy, so he planted a seed." 

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked.

"He knew that after he killed Haley, you would kill him. He told us what to do after that. We started drugging you. He read that trauma and drug use could lead to mental issues, but we never imagined you'd actually rape your own subordinate. Repeatedly. Or that he'd end up liking it." Daniel laughed. 

"What did you give me?" Hotch asked, trying to keep his cool.

"PCP, every night, in your sleep, or in your coffee, or dinner. However we could administer it in the evening before you slept, so you wouldn't notice the side effects." Daniel explained. 

"How? There's no way you were in my house that often, and I never knew." Hotch was getting freaked out. "You never let Jack ingest any, did you?" 

"You were a mess. It was easier than you'd think. We found ways. And no, we don't fuck with children. George only wanted to kill Jack to hurt you. Honestly, I don't think he did actually plan to kill him." Daniel replied. "He just wanted you to think he was going to."

"Why did you come to Seattle?" Morgan asked. 

"George had been hunting down the sex ring, Circle, for years. He wanted to start making people pay who had hurt children. We just continued his work. It's a lucky coincidence that you guys showed up." Daniel snickered. 

"You expect us to believe that?" Reid asked skeptically. 

"Does it matter?" Daniel asked. 

"You planned to abduct me. You can't lie about that. You were watching me. You wanted to hurt Hotch by hurting me." Reid said angrily. 

Daniel just snickered.

"So, who did all the killing?" Morgan asked, redirecting the conversation. 

"All of us." Daniel answered. 

"You killed innocent men just to lure us in? Why? To abduct Reid, or lead us to the ring?" Hotch asked. 

"Both. Pretty clever, huh?" Daniel grinned. 

"How much more video did you take?" Reid asked. 

"Everything. The office, the abandoned house, your apartment, the break room, the hotel rooms, the alley." Daniel laughed. 

"What's your end game?" Reid asked. 

"Just to watch you suffer for what you did to George." Daniel looked at Hotch.

"He deserved what he got. You know that." Hotch replied. 

"Don't we all, eventually?" Daniel scoffed. 

"Yeah." Reid laughed. "You know what?" He stood, and moved closer to Daniel. "Since you were so cooperative, I'll make you a deal." He sat on Daniel's lap, and put his arm around his neck, and his hand on his chest. "Tell us where all the videos are, and I'll give you that hour with me." He tilted Daniel's chin up, and almost kissed him.

Daniel gulped, getting turned on. "Ok. But I need a show of good faith. Kiss me." 

"Ok. I'll kiss you, if you tell your men to keep this quiet." Reid ran his finger down Daniel's chest. 

"Ok." Daniel grinned. 

"Come on." Reid got up and grabbed Daniel's hand and led him out of the interrogation room. He took him to a room with no windows, and a camera. He sat Daniel in front of it, and walked over to him, getting really close to his face. 

"Ok, tell them. I'll show them this video, then you'll get your kiss. Then, if you tell us where all the videos are, and we find them, I'll give you this." Reid caressed Daniel's cheek, and put his hand on his lower back.

Daniel moaned quietly, and slid his hand down. 

"Not so fast." Reid stood and turned away. 

"Your ass is going to love what I've got for it." Daniel growled rowdily. 

Reid went to the camera, and turned it on. "Tell your men to keep everything about Hotch, Morgan and me quiet."

When Daniel was done, Reid took the video to Hotch, and he showed the other men.

A few minutes later, Reid came back in. "Your men will listen to you, right?" 

"Yes. Some of them don't even know about you. All they know is we kidnapped a cute guy to have some fun with." Daniel grinned, and patted his lap. "I did my part, now, come do yours." 

Reid walked over to him, and sat in his lap again. He wrapped one arm behind his neck, and grabbed the back of his head with the other. Daniel grabbed Reid's waist, and grunted happily. 

Reid slowly kissed him, hating every second of it, but really trying to sell it. Daniel moaned, and kissed back aggressively, holding Reid's waist tightly. Reid kissed him back for a minute, then slowly pulled away. Daniel was panting. He'd gotten hard from that. 

"Ok, tell me where the videos are, and I'll come back, and we can do that some more." Reid said as tauntingly as he could. 

"Ok." Daniel Grinned. "They're in my hotel room." He gave Reid the address and room number. 

"Thanks." Reid smiled sweetly, and got up and left. 

"He told me where the videos are." Reid told Morgan. 

"Ok, I'll take care of it. You and Hotch stay here." Morgan replied. 

Morgan took off, and Reid turned to Hotch, and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." Reid felt disgusting. 

"It's ok. You did impressive work just now. Don't feel bad about that. You just did what you had to." Hotch hugged him tight. 

"I still have to do it again." Reid sighed. 

"It'll be ok. It's just a kiss. You're not doing anything more than that." Hotch tried to comfort him. 

"Of course not." Reid whispered. 

Morgan got to the hotel room, and it was full of surveillance equipment and tech and all sorts of stuff. "Shit." 

He started looking through everything, and decided to call Garcia to help him. 

"Twice in one day? You really know how to treat a girl." Garcia teased. 

"Only you, girl, you know that." Morgan laughed. 

"What's your trouble, dear?" Garcia asked. 

"I'm in a room full of computers and cameras and stuff like that. I need help navigating through it to make sure I find all the copies of some videos that need to be destroyed." Morgan explained. 

"Ok, why, exactly?" Garcia was concerned now.

"It's personal, for a friend." Morgan replied. 

"Ok, I'll need you to give me remote access, though." Garcia said. 

"Ok, walk me through it." Morgan turned the computer on. 

After awhile, they were in. 

"Garcia, I need you to understand something before we go further, promise me not to open any of the files before you delete them. It's nothing you want to see." Morgan warned her. 

"Ok. Should I be worried?" Garcia was nervous. 

"Not as long as you don't look. Plausible deniability." Morgan laughed lightly. 

"Ok. If you say so." Garcia replied anxiously. 

They worked for awhile, and wiped the computer clean. 

"Thanks, for saving the day, again, P.G." Morgan sighed, relieved. 

"Of course. All you need to do is call." Garcia teased. 

"Ok, I will." Morgan smiled. "Later." 

"Later." Garcia hung up. 

Next, Morgan searched the entire room for every physical copy he could find, and took them all. He was nervous, though, because there could so easily be just one, or more, hidden somewhere else. There was no way of knowing. 

Morgan got back to HQ and met Hotch and Reid. "I think I got it all, but he could be lying. There could be backups somewhere." 

"We'll just have to hope he'll keep his word." Reid sighed and went back into the room with Daniel. 

"You find em?" Daniel asked, excited for more kissing. 

"We think so. There aren't any other backups I should know about, are there? It'd be a shame to get your boyfriend all tore up again." Reid grabbed Daniel's shirt and pulled him to his feet as he said that. 

"No, I swear. Don't touch Shaun." Daniel pleaded. 

"Why do you care what I do to him? You wanted to rape me. Doesn't sound like loyalty is very important to you." Reid asked menacingly. 

"His loyalty matters. He does what I tell him, and _only_ what I tell him." Daniel was getting upset. 

"He seemed to really enjoy doing what _I_ told him." Reid grinned. 

"He'd never." Daniel insisted. 

"Oh? What about his tramp stamp?" Reid had seen it listed in his report Garcia had sent. "What does the symbol mean? It's Gaelic, right?" 

Daniel was pissed now. That proved Reid had actually fucked him. At least, he thought it did.

"It means 'Forever Yours'." Daniel said defeated. "I was the only person he'd ever slept with." 

"You're absolutely sure there aren't any backups?" Reid asked again. "If there are, we'll find out, and I'll make you watch next time." 

"Ok, ok. There is one. I backed up one copy of each video on a secret online account." Daniel admitted. 

"Ooh, bad boy. I should really punish you for that, but, if you tell me what the account is, I'll forgive you." Reid put his mouth close to Daniel's. "And give you one more kiss." 

"Here." Daniel handed Reid a piece of yellow paper torn out of a note pad with an account ID and password written on it.

"Thank you." Reid smiled, and put his arms around Daniel's neck, and kissed him slowly. Daniel put his arms around Reid's waist, and pushed their hips together. Reid felt his hard on, and pulled away. "Uh, uh, uh. Only a kiss." He smiled, and left. "You broke our original agreement. You're lucky you got anything."

"Damn." Daniel sighed, horny as hell. 

Reid had Morgan call Garcia and delete the account Daniel had given them access to. 

"That should be everything. I think he was telling the truth, finally." Reid said. 

"That was pretty impressive. How'd you know that would work?" Morgan asked. 

"I could just tell. They lived together, and Daniel is obviously the dominant and Shaun is the submissive. I knew Daniel would be too possessive and controlling to be able to tolerate the thought of Shaun being messed with." Reid explained. 

"Well, I'm really impressed. Good work. If I didn't know any better, I would have believed it, too." Hotch laughed softly. 

"Oh, yeah, I found something when Garcia was helping me wipe the computer clean. I printed a screenshot of it." Morgan pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. 

It was a picture of Hotch's actual dental records, next to someone else's. 

"How could Foyett have possibly thought that far ahead?" Hotch was baffled. 

"Maybe he didn't. He might have done this just so they couldn't ID your body if things had panned out differently. Maybe he had other plans for you before the incident." Morgan speculated. 

"Or, maybe the guy you ran them through had something to do with it." Reid suggested. 

"Garcia trusts him, but, I guess you never know. They could be holding something against him, too." Morgan reasoned. 

"We'll have to look into it later. First, we need to be sure everything is taken care of as far as these guys staying quiet about us. We also need to figure out who the killer is." Hotch went on. 

"Maybe we can make them some kind of deal for cooperating." Morgan suggested. 

"We'll figure something out." Hotch replied. 

"Let's get Daniel back to the interrogation room." Reid went back in to get him. 

"Hey, babe." Daniel grinned. 

"Come on." Reid led him back to his room, acting friendly towards him the whole time. 

They sat at the table, and looked at each other. Hotch and Morgan came in. 

"We appreciate your cooperation." Hotch began. 

"I'd appreciate if you could leave Shaun alone from now on." Daniel said, a bit upset. 

"Can you tell us who actually killed all those men?" Hotch asked. 

"It was a group effort, but, obviously, I was in charge." Daniel answered. 

"What if we tried to cut you a deal, for being so cooperative?" Hotch proposed. 

"Like what?" Daniel asked. 

"What do you want?" Hotch shrugged. 

"Shaun is innocent. Let him go." Daniel began. 

"Ok. That's a start. And?" Hotch urged him on. 

"Me and Mike did the killing. The other guys just helped planning them and tracking the targets down. I just needed to lure you guys here, so I could get at that ass, and hurt _you_ in the process." Daniel explained. 

"If this was your idea, why was it Clive, and not you, who tied me up in the warehouse?" Reid was confused. 

"Clive was the real boss. He didn't know why I picked you. He didn't care. He thought you were cute. He took the video of you guys in the alley, too. I showed him a video I took of the three of you in the hotel." Daniel laughed. "I could sell that shit, make some good money." 

"Are there still cameras in our rooms?" Reid asked. 

"No, after we knew we'd have you that evening, we took it all out so it wouldn't be found after we were done with you. We were going to fuck you until you bled out, then skip town." Daniel chuckled. 

Reid shivered at the thought. "You must have an informant helping you. Who is it?" 

"That's classified information." Daniel grinned. 

Reid stood and loosened his tie, untucked his shirt, and turned to leave. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" Daniel stopped him. 

"Paying my friend, Shaun, a visit. I'm sure he misses me by now." Reid grinned and opened the door.

"Wait! Ok. Just stop." Daniel pleaded. 

"Yes?" Reid turned around, but didn't sit. 

"He's a tech analyst. He's into some freaky stuff, and we have video of it that we're using against him." Daniel sighed. 

"Seems to be a recurring theme with you. What's his name?" Reid asked. 

"Steve LaGuerta." Daniel answered. 

"Thank you, Daniel." Reid said in a sultry voice.

"So, if I confess, will you let Shaun go?" Daniel asked. 

"Well, unfortunately, our hands are tied." Reid grinned at the pun. "He still has to be charged with aiding in the kidnapping and torture of a federal agent. But, with your cooperation, and his, he should be able to plea that down, and only do a few years, if he behaves himself. You, on the other hand, have a lot more to worry about. If you continue to cooperate, we will do our best to help you." Reid answered. 

"Ok. I'll do it." Daniel agreed. 

"You know, I find it odd that someone like you cares so much about someone else." Reid was perplexed. 

"I may be fucked up, but I'm not a total monster. We were going to hurt you for George. Otherwise, none of this would have happened. I love Shaun. I don't want him going down for this. I'll be ok in prison. He won't." Daniel looked down sadly. 

"Cooperate, and we'll do our best to protect him for you." Reid said more softly. 

"Ok. Let's do it." Daniel agreed. 

"Here. Write it all down." Reid handed him a pen and a notepad. 

After he was done writing everything down, he handed the pad back, and sighed. 

"One more thing, Daniel." Hotch spoke. "Do you know how to find Circle?" 

"Yeah." Daniel answered. 

"It would help you and Shaun a lot if you help us catch them." Reid added. 

"Well, we wanted you to catch them, so, yeah, I'll help. They're a bunch of perverted pieces of shit. What we do to adults is one thing, and you were a one time thing, kid. I don't make a habit of raping people. But, what those guys do to kids? They deserve to get what's coming to them." Daniel shook his head in disgust. 

"Why did you kill innocent men, then, if you're supposedly not all that bad?" Reid asked. 

"For one, they weren't innocent, and two, we had to lure you guys here, and lead you to the ring, and that seemed like a good way to do it." Daniel explained. 

"What do you mean they weren't innocent?" Reid asked. 

"One of them was a drug dealer. Some of the others were pedophiles who attacked members of Circle for trying to take their victim from them. Others had killed, or were involved in helping Circle find victims, they just didn't want to give up their own personal victims. Usually relatives; a daughter, neice, sister." Daniel continued. 

"You must have a pretty impressive team to pull all of this off. Are there more of you out there?" Hotch asked. 

"No. We're all dead, or in this building now." Daniel sighed sadly. "It was a good run, though. I'm just sorry I never did get a piece of that ass. You're a real hottie, agent." Daniel winked at Reid. 

"Thanks." Reid said unenthusiastically. "For the record, I never touched Shaun." 

"What?" Daniel sighed in relief. "Thank you." 

"I can't believe you thought I was anything like you." Reid grinned, proud of his acting. 

"You were pretty damn convincing." Daniel grinned. "We'll have to roleplay again sometime." 

"We'll see." Reid rolled his eyes and got up and left. 

"We're done for now, Daniel. We appreciate your cooperation." Hotch tried to be as polite as possible. 

Hotch and Morgan met Reid out in the hall. 

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked. 

"This was too easy. Something doesn't feel right." Reid looked concerned. 

"Like what?" Morgan asked. 

"I don't know. I don't trust Daniel. I don't think he's lying, but I think there's something else he's not telling us." Reid felt uneasy. 

"Well, let's just follow the leads we have, and start there." Morgan hugged Reid, comforting him. 

"Ok." Reid sighed. 

The team met back up and discussed everything they'd learned. 

"I'm sorry we never got around to helping you guys with the victim interviews. It took some doing, but Reid was able to get a confession out of the leader, Daniel Gonzalez. He knows how to find Circle, as well, and has agreed to help catch them." Hotch began. 

"What? Reid, that's amazing. How?" Prentiss asked, impressed. 

"Never underestimate this brain." Morgan knocked on Reid's head and laughed. 

"Cut it out." Reid pushed him away, and the team laughed and chuckled. 

"Anyway, I just pretended to know some information I didn't really know, and got lucky and ended up being right." Reid shrugged. 

"Well, that's good. That more than makes up for the steaming pile of nothing we came up with today." JJ sighed. 

"Yeah, we got lucky. Tomorrow, Daniel is going to start helping us take out Circle. His confession is being taken now. Let's get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Hotch dismissed everyone. 

Rossi approached Morgan. "Dinner?" 

"Sure." Morgan replied. "You guys wanna come?" He asked Reid and Hotch. 

"Sure." Hotch shrugged. 

"Yeah, if it's ok with you guys." Reid replied. 

"Of course, silly. Come on." Rossi led them to the vehicles. 

Hotch decided to drive the girls and catch up with them, and let Rossi talk to the boys. 

"Man, it feels like such a waste of a day to get nothing, and then find out that you guys cracked the case without even leaving the building." Prentiss laughed. 

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Reid really had to work for the information he got." Hotch replied. 

"How?" JJ asked. 

"He had to pretend he was attracted to Daniel, and that he'd slept with Shaun, Daniel's lover, apparently." Hotch explained. 

"What!?" JJ almost yelled. "Reid?" 

Prentiss laughed hysterically. "I'm sorry, I can't picture that at all." 

"Well, it worked, so." Hotch shrugged. 

"He didn't.... kiss him, did he?" JJ asked, concerned. 

"He did what he had to. That's all you need to know." Hotch left it at that. 

Prentiss and JJ just shook their heads. 

"So, how'd you do it?" Rossi asked Reid, curious. 

Reid took a breath, and sighed. "Well, he kept saying he wouldn't talk unless I did some intimate things with him, and then we found out that he lived with Shaun, so I figured they were lovers. I could just tell. Daniel was the possessive and controlling type, so I knew Shaun was the submissive. I took a gamble that it would throw Daniel off if he thought I fucked his boyfriend, so I pretended that I had. It worked." Reid explained. 

"Wow, who would have thought you had _that_ in you. I also don't think I've ever heard you say the F word. You're growing up." Rossi shook his head and laughed, surprised. 

"Yeah. Who knew?" Reid shrugged, and chuckled. 

They got to the hotel, and went up the elevator with Hotch and the girls.

"See you in a bit." Hotch smiled at Reid. 

"Be there in a little while." Rossi added. 

Hotch and Rossi went to their rooms and Reid went straight to Morgan's. 

"That was so gross." Reid went to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. 

Morgan laughed. "Maybe you oughta just take a shower. I'll join you." Morgan teased seductively.

Reid blushed. "Sorry, I can't think about that right now. I need to get this grossness off me." 

"You didn't mind this much after the warehouse." Morgan was a little surprised.

"That was different. I was tied up. I was drugged, too. This time, I'm the one who did it, and I was stone cold sober. It feels disgusting." Reid was stressed out. 

Morgan hugged him, and tried to calm him down. "Here. Just replace it with something good." He kissed Reid gently, holding him close. 

Reid relaxed, and kissed back, feeling relieved. 

"Better?" Morgan asked quietly. 

"Much." Reid whispered, and rest his head against Morgan's chest. 

Then there was a knock at the door. Morgan answered, and it was Hotch. 

Morgan closed the door, and Reid was already against Hotch's chest. "I'm sorry. That was so gross." 

"Reid, don't worry about it. You did a good thing. We're going to save a lot of children because of you. Think of it that way." Hotch grabbed his chin and kissed him passionately.

Reid kissed back eagerly, starting to push himself against Hotch. 

Hotch pushed him back, and chuckled. "Rossi is coming over soon. It'll have to wait until after dinner." 

Reid groaned. 

Morgan laughed. "Come on, we need to eat, and spend time with our other friends." 

"Ok." Reid sighed. 

Then, Rossi knocked. Hotch let him in, and they all sat around the room, drinks in hand. 

"So, why is it that I have this feeling that there's more to this story than you all are letting on?" Rossi asked.

"It's complicated." Reid sighed. 

"How so?" Rossi could already tell this wasn't going to go anywhere. 

"We're still looking into it. We can't talk about it until we know more." Reid looked guilty. 

"Oh, come on. I'm starting to feel like I'm not even one of the guys. Why is it always you three?" Rossi asked, perplexed. 

"We'll explain everything eventually, I promise. You'll understand, then." Reid stressed. 

Rossi sighed. "Ok. I'll trust you. I hope you know, though, that I'm trying awfully hard to not take this personally." He teased. 

"I'm sorry." Reid sighed. 

"It's ok. Let's just eat." Rossi smiled. 

"Ok." Reid was relieved. 

They ate and drank, until it was time for Rossi to go to bed. 

"Well, I'm out, guys. Have a good night." Rossi got up, and Morgan followed. 

"Goodnight, Rossi." Reid mumbled, a little drunk.

"Good night, Dave." Hotch laughed at Reid.

Morgan saw him out. "See ya tomorrow." 

Morgan closed the door, and went and sat down next to Reid. 

Hotch got up, and moved over to sit on the other side of him. 

Morgan took Reid's shirt off, and Hotch started undoing his pants.

Reid laid back, and moaned. 


	32. What Goes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen behind my self imposed schedule! I'm sorry! Hopefully this weekend I will catch up.  
> I know I've been spelling Foyett wrong lol. It's supposed to be Foyet. I'll probably fix it when the story is done, but for time and consistency, I'll continue to misspell it lol. Also I can't remember if Circle is the original name of the group I had settled on. I'll try to look back and fix it if it was something else. I know there were a couple different names I had thought of.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, and I have so much more to write. I hope I'm not dragging this out too much lol. I really appreciate all the love and support! Thank you guys! 😊😁❤️❤️❤️

Reid felt good. He'd drank just a little too much, but he wasn't quite drunk. 

Morgan had taken his shirt off, and was kissing him aggressively, groping his body, grabbing his waist, and rubbing his chest. 

Reid moaned, kissing back, with his arms around Morgan's neck. 

Hotch undid Reid's pants and pulled them down, and started sucking him off, spreading his legs so he could finger him. 

Reid moaned loudly, and kissed Morgan roughly when Hotch pushed his finger in. 

He started moving it around inside him, making him rock his hips, holding onto Morgan for leverage. 

Reid started to undo Morgan's pants with one hand, still holding onto him with the other. Morgan helped, and Reid started stroking him. 

Morgan grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard, moaning from his touch. 

Hotch went all the way down, gagging himself, and pushed another finger in. Reid held Morgan tight, panting hard, and Morgan started kissing his neck, and his throat, and Reid leaned his head back, still stroking Morgan. 

Hotch stopped what he was doing, and pushed Reid forward, into Morgan, and pulled his hips up, so he was on his knees on the couch in front of him. 

Morgan got up on his knees, and pushed Reid's head down. "Suck it." 

Reid obeyed, taking it as deep as he could make himself, and pulled back up. Morgan moaned softly. 

Hotch started licking Reid, and pushing his fingers and tongue inside him, and started stroking him hard and slow. 

Reid's muffled groans turned Morgan on, and he pushed his head down, gagging him. 

Hotch leaned up and knelt behind him, and shoved himself in all in one go, pushing Reid against Morgan, choking him more. Hotch felt Reid's body tense as he grabbed Morgan's wrist, but he didn't try to take his hand off his head. Reid tried to bear it as long as he could. When his chest started heaving, Morgan let go, and Hotch started thrusting slowly. Reid gasped loudly, and immediately began moaning intensely. 

Morgan pushed his head back down, muffling his voice again, and Hotch thrust harder and faster. 

Hotch leaned over Reid's body, pushing into him hard, and grabbed his throat and the back of his head. He kept thrusting, and pushed Reid all the way down, until his lips were against Morgan's body. Morgan groaned, and stroked Reid's hair. Reid's chest heaved as his body tried to gag and fight for air. 

"I want to feel his dick filling up your throat." Hotch breathed against the back of his neck. 

Morgan was worried for Reid, but also couldn't believe how good it felt. He figured he'd stop Hotch once Reid started to struggle. 

Finally, Hotch let go, and Reid breathed in deep, and coughed up a bunch of throat mucus. Hotch only allowed him one breath, and grabbed him and pushed him back down, and kept fucking him. He squeezed Reid's throat, and thrust harder and harder. Reid held onto Morgan's hips, trying to push himself back, and Hotch let him breathe again. Reid fell down onto his elbows, coughing, and trying to catch his breath, and Hotch pulled him back up by his hair, still fucking him, and pushed him back down onto Morgan, and thrust violently, finally coming, and let go. Reid fell back down onto his elbows, panting hard and coughing, as Hotch pounded him until he came, and pulled out. 

"His turn." He grabbed Reid's hair and pulled him up, and turned him around. He pulled Reid against himself, chest to chest, and pushed his hips out, offering Morgan his ass.

Reid panted and moaned, and grabbed Hotch's shirt, pushing against his chest, and kissed him eagerly, while pushing his hips back for Morgan. 

"You really are a little slut, huh?" Morgan caressed his waist, down his hips, then spread him, and slowly pushed in, and Reid clung to Hotch, whimpering, his body tingling all over. Morgan stayed there for a second, and pulled Reid back, and kissed him gently, thrusting into him hard, then pushed him back into Hotch, and started thrusting steadily, holding Reid's hips in place. 

Reid kissed Hotch hungrily, his body bouncing from Morgan pounding him, and Hotch started stroking him. 

Reid's body tensed, and his back arched, squeezing his ass tight around Morgan, making him thrust into him harder, and Reid moaned loudly. Hotch covered his mouth, and stroked him faster. Reid's muffled, desperate voice turned Morgan on even more, and he grabbed Reid's throat and pulled him back against his chest and started pounding him hard, and Hotch went down on him, letting Morgan's thrusts push him all they way into his throat. Reid grabbed Morgan's arm, and Hotch's head, his body going crazy, and Morgan squeezed his throat hard and bit his neck, slamming into him as he came. He let go of Reid's throat, and kept thrusting until Reid started whimpering desperately. Reid grabbed Hotch's head and pushed it down and came as Morgan pushed all the way in over and over. 

Reid leaned forward and held on to Hotch, who was sitting on his knees in front of him, still swallowing, and Morgan slowly pulled out, making Reid whimper quietly. 

Morgan leaned forward against Reid and kissed him gently, then zipped his pants back up and picked Reid's clothes up. 

Hotch laid Reid down on his stomach, with his head on his lap, and stroked his hair, watching him try to catch his breath. 

"Are you staying?" Reid asked Hotch.

"If you both want me to." Hotch chuckled. 

"That's fine with me." Morgan answered, and got ready for bed.

Reid smiled. He could fall asleep right where he was. 

Hotch picked him up, and carried him to the bed, and laid him in the middle, and pulled the blanket over him. 

Morgan snuggled up behind him, and put his arm around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." Reid smiled, getting goosebumps from the kiss. 

Hotch came and laid next to Reid. 

Reid put his arm over Hotch's chest, and Hotch leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." 

Reid smiled, and shut his eyes. "Goodnight." 

Reid woke up happy. He felt like now that they knew what had happened to Hotch, they could finally start doing something to fix it. Also, if anyone found out now, he'd have a legitimate excuse that could be dealt with without prison or a mental institution. 

Hotch woke up, and looked at Reid. "You're always so thoughtful in the morning." He smiled. 

Reid chuckled quietly. "It's the most peaceful part of the day. Until you wake up." Reid teased. 

Morgan stirred, and hugged Reid closer. "Good morning. You smell good." He mumbled half asleep. 

Reid laughed. "Thanks." 

Hotch got up, and started the coffee. 

Morgan woke up, and got on top of Reid, and started kissing him. 

Reid was surprised, but he kissed back, and wrapped his arms around Morgan. "What's got you so worked up?" 

"You." Morgan slid into him suddenly, and Reid grabbed him tight, and gasped loudly. 

"Morgan...." Reid panted, surprised. 

"Mmmm." Morgan kissed him hard, and started thrusting, making Reid pant and whimper, clinging to him tightly. 

Hotch watched, laughing and shaking his head. 

Morgan pulled Reid's arms above his head, and pinned them there with one hand, and started stroking him with the other, and kissed him hard. He thrust faster, and Reid breathed harder, moving his body with Morgan's. 

Morgan let go of his arms, and grabbed his throat, and kissed him roughly, and stroked him faster. Reid grabbed Morgan's waist and dug his nails in and arched his back, coming. 

Morgan smiled, and got down on his elbows over Reid, and grabbed his hair, kissing him passionately as he thrust faster and harder, and came, breathing hard on Reid's neck. 

Reid hugged him tight, and caught his breath. Morgan laid on him, panting. He was heavy, but Reid liked the feel of it. 

"You're going to be late." Hotch interrupted. He'd gotten ready in the meantime. "I'll meet you two in the hall." Hotch laughed, and left. 

"Shower?" Morgan grinned. 

Reid kissed him playfully. "Sure." 

Morgan pulled out, and smiled at Reid's red sweaty face. Some of the marks on his body were starting to heal.

Morgan helped Reid up, and took him to the bathroom, kissing him eagerly the whole way. He turned the water on, and they got in. Morgan kissed Reid roughly, then turned him around and held his hands behind his back, pushed his head forward, and pushed into him slowly until he couldn't anymore. 

Reid clenched his fists, and groaned. "We don't have time." He panted.

"Sure we do." Morgan huffed, grabbing Reid's hair and pulling, pushing further into him. Reid grunted, arching his back, and Morgan grabbed under his chin and turned his head to kiss him. 

Reid kissed back eagerly, starting to move his hips on his own. Morgan groaned, and put an arm around Reid's waist, and pushed his back down with the other. Reid put his hands against the wall, and Morgan pounded him exceedingly hard. 

"Morgan..... It hurts....." Reid gasped, feeling his insides throb from the pounding he was receiving. 

Morgan grabbed his throat and pulled him up so he was standing, and pushed him against the wall, slamming into him hard, repeatedly. Reid braced himself with his arms against the wall, and Morgan choked him, pounding him mercilessly unti he came. 

Reid tried not to collapse as he came, feeling Morgan's body pressed hard up against his back, still thrusting. 

Finally, Morgan pulled out, and held onto Reid, making sure he didn't fall. 

Reid turned to face Morgan, and hugged him, using him for balance, panting hard. "You're not usually that rough." 

"I was dreaming about you when I woke up." Morgan laughed. "I think Hotch is rubbing off a little, too." 

"I like it." Reid chuckled, and kissed him. 

Morgan grabbed something out of the drawer of the counter, which he could reach without getting out of the shower. He reached behind Reid, and pushed it into him, kissing him. 

Reid groaned and squirmed, holding Morgan's neck hard. "What are you doing?" He panted nervously. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn it on in front of anyone. That's just so you don't have to worry about all that come dripping out of you all day." Morgan grinned mischievously. 

Reid blushed, and sighed, and hid his face against Morgan's chest. "You two are going to pervert me beyond all hope." 

"We'll try." Morgan laughed. "Come on. We better go." 

"Don't tell Hotch. He will turn it on in front of other people." Reid pleaded. "If you give him the remote, I'll never forgive you."

"I remember." Morgan grinned, and got out. 

"You knew?" Reid blushed. 

"Not then, but now I know that's what was going on." Morgan chuckled. "When you said 'turn it off,' you weren't talking about the heat, were you?" 

Reid blushed harder. "No." 

Morgan shook his head, smiling, and helped Reid out of the shower. 

They got dressed, and were ready to leave. Reid headed for the door, and Morgan grabbed his arm and turned him around, suddenly pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately, and turned the vibrator on. 

Reid faltered and groaned, and Morgan held him up. "I thought you weren't going to turn it on." Reid huffed shyly. 

"In front of other people." Morgan grinned, and started kissing his throat. 

Reid groaned, trying to push him away. "Morgan......" He panted. "We have to go...." 

"Just a sec." Morgan kissed him hard, then let go, and turned it off. "Ok, come on." 

Reid was all flustered now. "That's not fair." 

Morgan grinned. "But you're so cute like this." 

Reid rolled his eyes, and tried to calm down. "Go, before I kick your ass." Reid teased. 

"I'd love that." Morgan laughed, and opened the door. Reid pushed him out, and followed, trying to regain his composure. 

Hotch smirked when he saw Reid. He knew that look. He was surprised by how Morgan was acting, though. He wasn't usually so demanding. 

"Hey." Hotch greeted them. 

"Hey." Reid replied shyly. 

"Hey." Morgan said with a grin. 

Hotch just rolled his eyes and got in the elevator. 

Everyone followed, and they made their way to the vehicles. 

Hotch and Morgan went with Reid. 

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Hotch asked Morgan. 

"I don't know. I just woke up in a good mood." He shrugged. 

"I see. So, what did you do to him?" Hotch smirked suspiciously. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to turn it on in front of everyone." Morgan chuckled. 

Reid blushed. "I'm right here, you know." 

Morgan turned it on, and Reid gasped and leaned forward with his head down.

"Stop." Reid panted, leaning against the door. 

"When we park." Morgan grinned. 

Reid moaned quietly, holding his stomach, his legs squirming. 

Hotch looked at him in the mirror and smirked. "What happened to you being the nice one, Morgan?" 

"I'm still nice, I just wanted to give this a try." Morgan shrugged. 

"Be careful. It's addicting." Hotch warned him. 

"I'm starting to see that." Morgan grinned. 

They parked, and Morgan shut it off. 

Reid sighed in relief, and leaned against the window, panting, trying to calm down. 

Morgan and Hotch got out, and Reid stayed. Morgan went to his door and opened it. "You comin'?" 

"Just a minute." Reid said tiredly. 

"Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on you. Come on." Morgan helped him out. "I promise I won't screw with you and embarrass you, ok?" 

"Ok." Reid blushed. 

They went in and met the others for the morning briefing. 

"Good morning, everyone." Hotch was chipper. It'd been awhile since he'd had a nightmare, and it was getting easier to control himself every day. 

"Today we are heading to Georgetown, just south of Seattle. According to Daniel Gonzalez, that's where Circle is right now. There's an abandoned building that he claims has an underground room beneath it." Hotch began. 

"Like underground Seattle?" Rossi asked. 

"No. Georgetown isn't connected to underground Seattle." Reid answered. 

"This is just a below ground level of the building. Reid, you're staying here. You could still be a target. We don't want to risk anything else happening to you. Morgan, you're staying and helping him look into the other matters." Hotch knew Morgan would know what he was talking about. 

"What other matters?" Prentiss asked.

"We're not sure yet. We'll tell you when we find out more." Hotch replied. "We leave in ten." 

Reid was nervous to be left with Morgan. He didn't mind the way he was acting, but he didn't like doing that stuff in front of other people. It was hard to calm himself down once he got going, and Morgan and Hotch both knew that. 

Morgan was very happy to be stuck with Reid for the day.

Morgan called Garcia to get her help. 

"Hey there, sunshine." Garcia teased. 

Morgan laughed. "You remember that?" 

"Not as well as I remember you calling Reid 'hot stuff'." Garcia giggled. 

"That was an inside joke." Morgan chuckled. 

"I know. And now I'm in on it. So, how can I help you, sunshine?" Garcia grinned. 

"I need information on Steve LaGuerta, a tech analyst in our department." Morgan replied. 

"I know who he is. Is he in trouble?" Garcia was worried it had something to do with the dental records Morgan had sent him. She didn't know Morgan knew who he was, though. 

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. I need to talk to him again." Morgan explained. 

"Again?" Garcia asked. 

"I know who he is, Oz." Morgan answered. 

"Shhh. Somebody could hear you." Garcia whispered sharply. 

"Anyone who shouldn't know apparently already does." Morgan explained. 

"Ok, if he's in trouble, you need to tell me." Garcia was really worried. 

"Get me in touch with him, and I'll let you know." Morgan assured her. 

"Ok, here you go. You have his contact information now." Garcia sent the info to Morgan's phone. 

"Thanks, Babycakes." Morgan smiled. 

"Bye, sunshine." Garcia hung up, hiding her concern. 

Reid shook his head and chuckled. 

"What? Jealous?" Morgan grinned. 

"A little." Reid touched his finger and thumb together in front of his face and laughed. 

"Whatever." Morgan chuckled, and dialed Steve's number. 

He answered after a few rings. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Steve LaGuerta? My name is Derek Morgan, with the BAU." Morgan said. 

"I know who you are. Why are you calling me, though?" Steve sounded happy to be talking to him. "I admire the BAU's work."

"Thanks, Steve. You know, we've actually spoken before." Morgan answered. 

"We have?" Steve asked, surprised. 

"Yeah. Oz sent me." Morgan explained. 

"Oh. What brings you back this time?" Steve was curious. 

"I know about Daniel and Shaun. We have them in custody. I need to know everything you know about them. What are they holding over you, and what are they making you do? It's really important that you tell me everything." Morgan insisted. 

"What? What's going on?" Steve sounded upset. 

"They're in Seattle. They've been killing people to lure us in. They've been watching members of our team for months. Now, I need to know everything that you know about them." Morgan pushed. 

"Ok. I don't know much. They showed up at my house, showing me a video of myself doing something I'm not proud of." Steve whispered. "Nothing illegal, just, embarrassing. All they wanted was for me to switch out a dental record. They didn't tell me why." 

"Did they ever ask you to do anything else?" Morgan asked. 

"Just to keep quiet about it. That's all, I swear." Steve promised. 

"Ok. Thanks, Steve. I'll call again if I need anything else." Morgan hung up. 

"Oz?" Reid smirked. 

Morgan laughed and ignored the question. "We need to look into how they were drugging Hotch, next. We need to know how long they were doing it, how long it's been since the last dose, and what effects the drug has long term and how permanent they are and how the effects can be treated. A lot of drugs have serious permanent effects on the brain." Morgan explained. 

"Ok. I'll look into that. You find out how they did it." Reid replied. 

They got to work. 

Hotch and the team arrived at the abandoned building. It was old, covered in moss, and falling apart. Daniel had given instructions to enter from the left side, between a fence, and a concrete wall covered in vines. There were old rusty oil barrels, shopping carts full of garbage, clothes, and sleeping bags. There were tarps draped around the place like a canopy, wooden pallets, and used needles everywhere. 

"A homeless camp?" Prentiss asked. 

"An old one." Hotch replied. 

"It smells like an outhouse." JJ grimaced. 

"Look for an entry way." Hotch refocused them. 

They looked carefully, moving things out of the way. 

JJ screamed suddenly, making everyone jump, when she moved a bag and a huge rat ran out from underneath it.

Rossi laughed. 

"Shutup." JJ snapped, shaking her head and sighing. 

"Come here!" Hotch raised his voice. 

They went over and saw a storm cellar door. It was new, and strong, and locked. Hotch called in the locals to cut it open. 

Once they were in, Hotch took the lead. They walked through a long dark tunnel. It seemed to go on forever. Finally, it curved, and there was another door. 

A member of HSI picked the lock, and they went through. It was a hallway that led a ways down, and turned, lined with doors. All the doors were locked. The team moved forward as HSI and SWAT and the locals started clearing the rooms. They were all offices filled with paperwork, and a few bathrooms and a kitchen. 

At the end of the hall, where it curved, was another door. It was big. The lock was easy to get through, and behind the door was a massive room full of cages. There were close to a hundred children, a dozen guards, and members of Circle spread throughout the room. The team quietly entered, and SWAT and HSI stormed in behind them. 

"Get down!" The SWAT team yelled, and fired precisely at each guard that raised their gun at them. The other guards dropped to their knees with their hands behind their heads. The children all screamed and ducked. 

Hotch and the team booked it after the members of Circle that fled. 

They ran down another long hallway, that eventually led to a curve, and another door. The members struggled to unlock it, and Hotch got them, yelling for them to turn around and put their hands up. 

They turned around, and one man drew a gun. Hotch shot him, and the others dropped to their knees, putting their hands on their heads. 

"Please don't shoot." One man cried. 

Hotch approached him and roughly cuffed him. Rossi went to the man who'd been shot. He was already dead. 

They took the surviving men into custody, and started finishing things up with HSI and getting the children sent off to safe places to find their families. 

"Well, that went surprisingly well." Prentiss sighed. 

"Yeah, thank God." JJ was relieved. 

"Let's get back and find out how Morgan and Reid are doing." Hotch summoned them. 

They made it back, and met Morgan and Reid at the table. 

Hotch filled them in on how the bust went, and asked how they'd faired. 

"We didn't find much. Sorry." Reid lied. They hadn't found anything they could share with the team yet. 

"I find that hard to believe." Prentiss crossed her arms. 

"We'll let you know when we do find something." Morgan assured her.

"Right. Ok." Prentiss sighed. "So that's it? We're done for the day?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Hotch confirmed. "HSI gets first crack at interrogating the surviving members about additional information on their group and others. Tomorrow, we can ask them questions we need answered. For now, have a good night, everyone." 

The team dispersed and started leaving. 

Rossi went to Morgan to talk to him. "Dinner?" 

"I don't know, Rossi. Tonight, I really need to go over some things that we can't discuss with the group yet. I'm sorry." Morgan felt guilty. 

"Well, just let me know if you need any help. It's about time I catch up with the girls, anyway. They're always fun to drink with." Rossi smiled. "I'll see ya tomorrow." 

"Yeah, tomorrow." Morgan smiled as Rossi left. 

Hotch and Reid and Morgan walked to the car together, Reid in the middle. 

Reid got in the back. Morgan got in the passenger seat, and Hotch drove. 

Morgan turned it on. 

Reid had forgotten about it, and groaned loudly, curling up and panting hard. "Fuck, Morgan, stop." He begged breathlessly.

"You'll be ok." Morgan chuckled. 

Hotch laughed. He'd forgotten, too. "Damn. You're ruthless." 

"Still not as bad as you." Morgan teased. 

"True." Hotch grinned. 

Reid whimpered and squirmed all the way to the hotel. 

"Turn it off." Reid begged, breathless and red in the face. 

"Come on." Morgan helped him out of the car. "If we run into anyone, I'll turn it off." 

Reid blushed, and tried to walk normally. 

They got in the elevator, and Morgan pushed Reid up against Hotch, who held him in place, and kissed him roughly. Reid moaned and flushed, feeling hot and tingly. The elevator stopped, and Morgan led Reid down the hallway, holding his wrist, and Hotch followed. 

They made their way to Reid's room without incident. 

Reid opened the door, and Morgan pushed him into the room. 

"Morgan, what's go...." Reid tried to say. 

Morgan pushed him onto the floor and kissed him hard. "Every day, you get sexier and sexier, and it drives me crazy." 

Reid tried to push him off. "You're kind of scaring me." 

"I can't be scarier than Hotch." Morgan took Reid's shirt off. 

"You are, because this isn't like you." Reid trembled. 

"Every time I watch you with him, it makes me want to try doing that with you more and more." Morgan panted, starting to undo Reid's pants. 

"Hotch." Reid whimpered, wanting him to save him.

Hotch knelt down by Reid's face, and pinned his arms above his head. "I'll help." Hotch grinned.

Morgan took Reid's pants off, and lifted his legs. 

"Stop." Reid whimpered. 

"You don't mean that." Morgan smiled, and thrust suddenly into him. 

Reid moaned loudly, and Hotch held his wrists down with his knee. He held his chin, making him look up at him, and pulled his hair, holding his head in place, and kissed him harshly. 

Morgan thrust steadily and deep, holding Reid's waist, his legs resting on his shoulders. 

Hotch broke the kiss. "You love this, don't you, slut?" 

Reid nodded, his face hot and sweaty. Hotch slapped him, not very hard. "Say it." 

Reid couldn't speak. His mind was too fuzzy, and his body was buzzing. 

"Say you love it, slut." Hotch spit on his lips and put his fingers down his throat. 

Reid gagged, and panted. Hotch took his fingers out. 

"I love it." Reid groaned, his voice wavering with Morgan's thrusts. 

Morgan watched, getting extremely turned on. He squeezed Reid's waist hard and started pounding him, making him moan louder. 

Hotch squeezed his throat and put his fingers in his mouth, and spit on him again. 

Morgan thrust violently as he came, and grabbed Reid, stroking him rapidly, making him come. His body tensed and Hotch let go of his throat, letting him moan loudly, and gagged him with his fingers again. 

Morgan slowed down, and finally pulled out. 

Hotch took his fingers out of his mouth, and wiped the spit off his face. "Sorry." Hotch chuckled. 

He freed his wrists, and Reid just laid there, exhausted, breathing hard. 

Hotch came back over with the toys. 

Reid groaned disappointedly. 

Hotch laughed, and lifted his legs back up, and pushed the large vibrator into him, and Reid tried to pull away, but Morgan stepped on his stomach, holding him in place. Reid grabbed his ankle, but he wasn't strong enough to budge him. 

Hotch pushed hard, until it slid all the way in, making Reid moan loudly through gritted teeth as he leaned his head back. 

Then, Hotch started pushing the plug in. Reid whimpered, breathing hard. "No." 

Hotch pushed it all the way in, and Morgan took his foot off of him. 

Reid tried to reach down to take it out, but Morgan grabbed him, and rolled him onto his stomach and held his hands behind his back, and used his cuffs on him. 

Hotch turned the vibrator on, and they left him there and went to make some coffee. 

"So, what did you guys find today?" Hotch asked casually.

"It's big, Hotch. Really big." Morgan replied. 

"Really? What is it?" Hotch asked, curious now. 

Morgan looked over at Reid, panting and squirming desperately. "The leader of Circle is a man named Philip Haines. He's Foyett's birth father." 


	33. Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late lol. I hope you like it! 
> 
> I can't really think of a way to summarize this chapter without giving anything away, so, read on and enjoy! ;)

"What?" Hotch almost spit his coffee out. "I thought his parents were dead?" 

"We all did. Apparently, his father just went underground, to do this." Morgan answered, talking about the sex trafficking ring. 

"Do you think that's why George was targeting the group? Do you think he knew?" Hotch asked. 

"He must have. That's too big of a coincidence to actually be a coincidence." Morgan replied. 

"Is he one of the men we have in custody?" Hotch asked. 

"No. He's not in the area right now. He knows you killed his son, though. We don't know where he is, and apparently, he and George reconnected when he was in his twenties. They tried to form a bond, but when George found out what his father did for a living, he turned against him. Philip still wanted to fix the relationship, though." Morgan explained. 

"So he's after me, too?" Hotch asked. 

"Probably, and Reid, too, most likely." Morgan glanced at Reid again, who was panting hard, curled up on the floor, moaning quietly. 

"What else did you find out?" Hotch asked. 

"Apparently, they'd been drugging you since Haley's death, and they didn't stop until the night they took Reid. You'll have to ask him what he found about the long-term effects of using PCP." Morgan answered. 

Hotch walked over to Reid, and knelt down by his side. "Did you hear Morgan?" Hotch asked calmly. 

Reid whimpered and nodded. 

"You wanna tell me what you know?" Hotch grinned.

Reid nodded, but he couldn't make the words come out. 

"Hmm? I can't hear you." Hotch grabbed his dick and caressed it gently. 

"Oh, god..... Hotch." Reid groaned loudly and tried to curl into a ball, but Hotch pushed his chest down so he laid flat on his back. 

"Start talking." Hotch held him down and stroked him. 

Reid groaned, unable to think. "I can't." He huffed.

Hotch let go and stood. "Then you'll stay here until you can." 

"No." Reid whimpered, rolling into a ball on his side. 

Hotch sat back down to finish his coffee. 

"You really just gonna leave him like that?" Morgan asked. 

"All night if I have to." Hotch wanted Reid to hear that. "I tried to once, but he couldn't bare it. Maybe he can now, since he's had more practice." Hotch grinned. 

"No, Hotch. Please." Reid begged pitifully. 

"Hotch, look. He's so desperate." Morgan teased. 

"You can play with him, if you want." Hotch shrugged. 

"Why don't we share him?" Morgan grinned. 

"What do you have in mind?" Hotch was curious. 

"Come over here." Morgan went over to Reid. 

He pulled Reid up on his feet, and had Hotch lay down. Morgan pulled the vibrator out, making Reid groan, and turned it off. He positioned Reid over Hotch, so he was facing his feet, and pushed him down over Hotch, in the ready position. 

Hotch understood, and undid his pants. Morgan pushed Reid down onto Hotch, pushing him all the way in. Reid groaned and took a deep breath and quickly let it out. 

Morgan carefully laid Reid back, on Hotch's chest, and Hotch held him there, and started moving slowly. Reid gasped and laid his head back against Hotch's shoulder. Hotch kissed his neck, and thrust harder, making him groan softly. 

Morgan knelt between Reid's legs, and undid his pants. 

"Morgan?" Reid panted. "What..... What are you going to do?" 

Morgan held Reid's legs up and started pushing into him. 

"What? Morgan, no!? You won't fit!" Reid tried to squirm away. 

Hotch held his waist in place and put his hand over his mouth, and Morgan pushed in, hard. 

Reid moaned loudly through Hotch's hand, and his body tensed. 

"Relax. It'll hurt less." Hotch whispered in his ear.

Morgan pushed harder, and Reid tried to relax, breathing hard, and whimpering desperately. 

Morgan pushed all the way in, and Reid screamed into Hotch's hand. Hotch let go when he was done. "It hurts." He whimpered shakily. 

Morgan leaned over him, and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry. Try to bare it." 

Morgan moved slowly, and Reid whimpered quietly, leaning his head back against Hotch's shoulder again. 

Hotch put his fingers in his mouth, and played with his teeth and his tongue, and started moving slowly, too.

Reid groaned loudly, trying to stay relaxed. If he didn't, it started to hurt too much. 

"Fuck, Spencer..... You're so fucking hot." Morgan kissed his chest and his throat. 

Reid couldn't stop moaning, feeling Hotch and Morgan moving separately inside him. 

Morgan leaned back, and grabbed Reid's waist, and started thrusting faster. 

"No.... Stop..... It hurts." Reid whimpered desperately. 

"Shutup." Morgan grabbed his throat and thrust harder, prompting Hotch to start moving faster too. 

Reid's body started convulsing, struggling for air, and Morgan let go of his throat. "You gonna be quiet now?" 

Reid gasped, and moaned loudly. "You're going to break me." He huffed, breathing hard. 

"Sounds fun. Wanna try that?" Morgan asked Hotch. 

Hotch responded by thrusting harder and faster, and he started stroking Reid, and Morgan muffled his screams with his hand over his mouth. 

Hotch stroked Reid quickly, until he felt Reid's body tense up, ready to explode. He pulled the plug out, and Reid leaned his head back and screamed again, coming more intensely than he ever had before. 

Hotch and Morgan both grabbed Reid's waist and started fucking him relentlessly. Morgan kissed him, muffling his desperate moans and screams. 

"Ah, fuck..... Please, stop....." Reid groaned, and Hotch grabbed his throat and squeezed just enough to shut him up. 

They continued pounding him, and Hotch felt himself getting close, and let go of Reid's throat, grabbing his waist and slammed into him hard, coming, right as Morgan groaned, and picked up speed, feeling himself get close. Morgan dug his nails into Reid's waist and rammed himself into him repeatedly, coming hard. Hotch kept thrusting until Morgan was done, and they both gradually slowed down, eventually pulling out. Reid whimpered, gasping desperately. He felt dizzy. 

Morgan sat back against the wall, breathing hard, and zipped his pants up. Hotch sat up, moving Reid onto the floor on his stomach. He caressed Reid's back gently, noticing that his wrists were red from the cuffs. 

"Keys." Hotch said, and Morgan threw them over. Hotch released his arms, and he laid on the floor, panting hard, trying to calm down. 

Hotch zipped his pants up, and stood. He went to the counter, and grabbed the remote, and turned the small vibrator off. 

Reid sighed in relief, and relaxed. 

Hotch picked him up and carried him to the bed. He laid him on his back, and lifted his legs. "Let's get this thing out of you." 

Reid blushed. "No...." He begged pitifully. 

"All you have to do is push a little bit." Hotch leaned over and kissed him gently. He pushed his legs further back, so his knees were by his head. "You can do it." Hotch turned it back on. 

"No." Reid was embarrassed. He could feel the vibrating sensation moving down as Hotch pushed his legs back. 

Morgan came over. "Hey, Hotch, we had our fun. He doesn't like this. Let him go." 

Hotch grinned. "Ok, if you say so." He let go of Reid's legs, and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry." 

Reid panted, and kissed him back. "I forgive you." 

"One of these days, I'll get you to do it, though." Hotch laid on the bed next to him and draped his arm over his chest. 

"I won't look forward to it." Reid blushed. 

"That's ok. I will." Hotch laughed. 

Morgan came over and laid on the other side of Reid. "Hey, I'm sorry for being so mean today. I just wanted to try it out." 

"It's ok. I can handle it." Reid thought back to how bad things were when Hotch first started attacking him. "I've had worse." 

Morgan sighed. "I know. You shouldn't have to worry about that from me, too." 

"I'm not worried about it. Hotch told you didn't he?" Reid looked at Morgan. 

"What?" Morgan asked. 

"I like it." Reid blushed and grinned. 

Morgan chuckled. "It's hard to tell sometimes."

"Trust me. You'll know when I actually want you to stop." Reid assured him. "Letting myself act like I don't like it is part of the fun. Hotch gets it. Well, real Hotch, anyway." 

"Speaking of, Hotch, how have you been?" Morgan asked. 

"A lot better. I still feel the urges creeping up every now and then, but I think as long as I have regular 'contact' with Reid, and you're here to keep things balanced, I'll be fine. Who knows how long it will take for it to completely go away." Hotch sighed. 

"It might not." Reid interjected. "PCP can cause delusions and anger, and those effects can be permanent. I'd say, depending how pure the source was they were getting it from, they probably gave you enough to cause serious permanent damage. Fortunately, you seem to be surprisingly ok. You could have been a lot worse." Reid explained. 

"So, why would I have nightmares and worse outbursts if I didn't..... do those things..... to you?" Hotch asked. 

"Acting on your fantasies satisfied your delusions for some time. When you didn't get to, the desire built up and got more severe, so that when you did get to act on them, you'd overdo it. You were fighting between the delusions and your consciousness and your conscience. It must have been maddening. And to not even know why it was happening." Reid remembered how scary he'd been a few times.

"Damn, Hotch. I guess it's a good thing Reid was the object of your delusions. I don't think anyone else would have tried to help you figure out what was wrong." Morgan started to understand why they were so close. 

"It was scary, mostly. I couldn't bare the thought of waking up and having Reid laying dead in front of me. I feared that scenario constantly, and I had to see him at work everyday. It was really hard." Hotch remembered how much effort it took to act normal, and ignore Reid so he wouldn't attack him. 

"I seriously thought you were just a piece of shit, abusing him. But those dental records didn't match, so I couldn't prove anything." Morgan shook his head. "It's crazy, but it's a good thing those guys switched your records out." Morgan laughed at the irony. 

"I'm sure I'd either be dead, or have a new face, otherwise." Hotch chuckled. 

"Yeah, definitely." Morgan laughed. 

Reid leaned over Hotch and kissed him. "I'm glad things worked out." 

Hotch smiled and kissed him back. "So am I." 

Reid laid back down, and grabbed Morgan's hand and pulled him over, so he was propped up on one elbow, facing him. Reid leaned up and kissed him. "I'm really glad I went to your room that night, and that you were willing to give this a chance." Reid smiled. 

"You don't know how long I wanted to try giving this a chance." Morgan smiled, and kissed him back. 

Reid suddenly got up and went to the bathroom. 

Hotch chuckled. 

"You should be a little nicer sometimes." Morgan teased. 

"You put it in there this time." Hotch laughed harder. 

"Yeah, you got me there." Morgan laughed too. 

"You really think I should be nicer? He likes the way I am." Hotch asked seriously. 

"It's not that. I just mean, sometimes. So I don't feel so bad being mean, too." Morgan laughed lightly. 

"Oh. You mean, take turns, playing good cop-bad cop?" Hotch grinned. 

"Something like that, every once in a while." Morgan grinned. 

"You guys talking about me again?" Reid teased, getting back in bed between them. 

"Always." Morgan laughed. 

"Why'd you put clothes on?" Hotch feigned disappointment. 

"Cause I felt like it. Is that not allowed?" Reid asked. 

"No. It's not." Hotch got on top of Reid and started kissing him. 

Reid laughed and pushed him off. "I'm going to sleep." 

"Ok." Hotch laughed, and laid next to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, little slut." Morgan grinned and stroked Reid's hair. 

Reid rolled his eyes and laughed. "Goodnight."

Morgan woke up first, and smiled at Reid and Hotch sleeping peacefully, cuddled up together. 

He got up and put on coffee and showered. 

Hotch woke up next, and smiled. He was holding Reid tight, in the perfect position to 'surprise' him. He pulled Reid's waist against himself and pushed himself in slowly, making Reid groan in his sleep. He pushed all the way in, and hugged Reid and kissed his neck. 

"Hmmm." Reid groaned, and started to wake up. Hotch thrust again, and Reid moaned, pushing his hips back, and grabbed Hotch's arm around his waist.

Hotch thrust slow and deep, and rolled Reid onto his stomach. He pushed him down so he couldn't move, and started thrusting steadily, listening to Reid's moans. He grabbed Reid's hair and kissed him hard, slamming into him now. 

"Woah." Morgan came out of the bathroom and saw Hotch on top of Reid. He laughed and shook his head. 

Hotch pulled Reid's hips up and pushed his head down, and fucked him hard, making Reid moan loudly. Hotch pushed his face into the pillow to quiet him, and thrust hard and fast and deep, until he came. 

He kept thrusting, and started stroking Reid, making his body tense. Hotch smiled at his muffled groaning as he came, then let him go and pulled out. Hotch made Reid keep his hips up, and started thrusting his fingers in, pushing his come out. Reid blushed and moaned. Hotch took his fingers out, and pushed Reid down, and slapped his ass, making him groan. 

"Get ready. We gotta go." Hotch got up and started getting ready. 

Reid laid on the bed whimpering, squirming, wanting Morgan to come have a turn. He was too shy to say it though.

Morgan went over to him, and sat on the bed next to him. "Hey, you need to get up and get ready." 

Reid pulled him down. "You need to get down and get dirty." He kissed Morgan desperately, and started undoing his pants. 

Morgan kissed him back gently, and stopped his hands. "As incredibly tempting as that is, we really don't have time." 

Reid whimpered, and Morgan pulled him out of bed and pushed him into the bathroom. "Shower, and get ready. I'll wait for you." Morgan laughed quietly. 

"What's with him?" Hotch chuckled. 

"I think he has a serious addiction." Morgan laughed. 

"What?" Hotch asked, smiling curiously. 

"Us." Morgan grinned and glanced at the bathroom door. 

"Hopefully it doesn't affect his work." Hotch teased. 

"I'll keep an eye on him." Morgan grinned. 

"I'll meet you two out in the hallway." Hotch patted his shoulder and went to leave. 

"K. Be there soon." Morgan sat and drank his coffee, waiting for Reid. 

He was taking awhile, so Morgan decided to check on him. 

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked. 

Reid was whimpering, stroking and fingering himself. "I need you." He panted. 

"Reid, are you ok?" Morgan chuckled. He was kind of surprised by how he was acting. Maybe he really was getting addicted. 

"Help." Reid begged. 

Morgan sighed, and turned the water off. "Come here." He helped Reid out of the shower, and bent him over the counter, and pushed into him. 

Reid grabbed the counter, arched his back, and moaned loudly. "Yes."

Morgan held Reid's shoulder and covered his mouth. He didn't want the team to overhear. He pounded Reid hard, and made him watch himself in the mirror, trying to satisfy him quickly. Reid started stroking himself, which he never usually did. Morgan leaned against him and pushed further in, coming, and felt Reid's body tense. Reid leaned forward and moaned into Morgan's hand, coming. 

Morgan stayed pressed against him, panting. "What's up with you?" He whispered in his ear. 

"I don't know." Reid gasped, shaking. He was exhausted. 

"We gotta go." Morgan pulled out and zipped up. Reid was left panting, holding onto the counter. Morgan helped him get ready, and they met everyone else out in the hallway, the last to arrive. 

"You guys ok?" Prentiss asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Morgan questioned. 

"You show up late, together, a lot lately." She raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, it's nothing." Morgan shrugged, not knowing what else to say. 

Hotch turned and laughed discreetly, opening the elevator. 

The team got in, and headed to the vehicles together. 

Rossi went with Prentiss and JJ, and Hotch drove Reid and Morgan. 

"Do you think it's time we tell the team about Foyett?" Hotch asked. They were about to wrap up the case of the Seattle killer, and HSI was taking care of Circle. "They need to know, and we need to find Philip Haines before he catches us off guard."

"I see your point, but it seems pretty risky. Even if you were being drugged, the fact that you never told anyone about what was happening won't look good, and if they find out about us, there's no telling what that could mean for the group." Morgan expressed his concerns. 

"If we tell them a little bit at a time, and give them an opportunity to understand why we did things the way we did, they might be able to deal with all of this. It would be worse for them to find out by some other means before we got the chance to come clean. With Philip out there, looking to avenge his son's death, there's no telling what he might do. They need to know, for their own safety." Hotch explained. 

"I guess we can start with something small, and see how they take it." Morgan shrugged. "What do you think, Reid?" 

Reid just blushed. He was the one who had the most to be embarrassed about if everyone found out he was getting it from both his boss, and best friend.

"Reid?" Hotch looked back at him, seeing how flustered he was. "Are you ok? Morgan didn't put it back in, did he?" 

Reid blushed and shook his head no.

"No, I didn't. But I found him in the shower, acting all desperate. He begged me, so I helped him out. He's like a dog in heat lately." Morgan chuckled, but actually felt a little concerned. 

"Reid, are you feeling ok?" Hotch looked back at him again. He was still blushing. 

"I think so. I don't feel bad, or sick. Just really....." He looked down shyly. 

Morgan whispered to Hotch. "They drugged you for months, could they be drugging him? This is what he was like when he was on that Tadalafil stuff." 

"You're right. It's possible. We need to find out." Hotch whispered back. 

Reid could hear them, but he couldn't think clearly enough to care. He wanted to go back to bed, with both of them. 

"What do we do with him in the meantime?" Morgan asked. 

"Let's get a blood sample, and get it tested. Then you take him back to the hotel, and we'll tell the others he's not feeling well. You'll have to stay with him, though. If he is being drugged, that means he's still being watched, and so are we." Hotch instructed. 

"How are we going to explain the blood sample?" Morgan asked. 

"I think it's about time we start to bring the rest of the team in on this." Hotch replied. 

Morgan sighed, nervous. "Ok." 

The team arrived at HQ and Hotch held the morning briefing. 

"Today, we conduct our interrogations, and wrap up this case before heading home. There's something else that has come to my attention during our time here, though, that we need to discuss before we leave. After the interrogations are over, I need us all to meet in Morgan's room at the hotel." It was the biggest room with the most seating. 

"Is everything ok?" Rossi asked.

"We'll talk about it then." Hotch dismissed them, and they paired up and started the interrogations. 

Morgan stayed by Reid and waited for Hotch. They took him to the lab and had the forensics analyst run the test, and he agreed to keep it quiet for them. 

"It looks like he has extremely high doses of Tadalafil in his system. May I ask why?" The analyst looked at Reid, who was obviously pretty worked up. 

"It's a long story." Morgan smiled apologetically. 

"Is he going to be ok?" The man asked, concerned. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Reid managed. "It's not them." 

"I didn't think it was. Otherwise they wouldn't need this test." The man pointed out. 

"Right." Reid sighed, unable to think. 

"Ok, let's go." Morgan and Hotch helped Reid. 

"I'll let the team know Reid's leaving, and help with the interrogations. You two, get some rest." Hotch instructed. 

"Ok. Call when you're headed over." Morgan took Reid and headed to the car. 

"Will do." Hotch left for the interrogation rooms. 

Morgan opened the passenger door for Reid, and helped him in. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. 

Reid reached over and grabbed Morgan's hand, and pulled it over to his lap, and pushed it against himself, and moaned. 

Morgan flushed, and chuckled. "Reid, I don't feel right touching you when you're like this." 

"I don't care. I want it so bad." Reid whined. 

"That's painfully obvious." Morgan was getting turned on, and started rubbing Reid through his pants as he drove. 

Reid moaned and squirmed in his seat, breathing hard. 

Morgan unzipped Reid's pants, and pulled it out. Reid pushed back against the seat and moaned softly as Morgan started stroking him. 

"We shouldn't do this in here." Morgan was starting to feel like he couldn't hold back anymore. 

"I don't care." Reid moaned desperately. 

Morgan let go, and pulled into an alley. He took his seatbelt off and then Reid's. He got out, and went to Reid's door and pulled him out. Reid clung to him, afraid he was going to do what Hotch had done before. Morgan opened the back door and pushed Reid in, on his knees. Morgan got in behind him, and closed the door, and pulled Reid's pants down. 

"Someone will see." Reid panted, not really caring at the moment. 

"The windows are tinted." Morgan positioned Reid so his front half was over the back of the back seat, and got behind him and undid his pants. 

"What about the front window?" Reid moaned when he felt Morgan touch him, starting to push in. 

"That's why I parked here." Morgan turned Reid's head so he could see, and kissed him hard as he pushed in, and Reid groaned and braced himself against the seat. 

They were parked in front of a brick wall, so none could see unless they came and put their face up against a window. Reid thought someone might, though, if they saw the car rocking. 

Morgan pushed all the way in, and started thrusting slowly, and Reid pushed back, taking him all the way in, moaning loudly. 

"Shhhh." Morgan whispered against the back of his neck, and picked up speed. 

Reid moaned louder, unable to control himself. Morgan put his hand over his mouth, and grabbed his hair, pounding him hard and fast, muffling his moans. Reid clinged tightly to the seat, turning his knuckles white, and arched his back, coming already. 

Morgan chuckled, and thrust harder, grabbing Reid's throat, breathing hard against his neck as he came. Reid turned and kissed him as he pumped him full of his come. Morgan pulled out, and sat back in the seat, catching his breath. 

Reid stayed where he was, panting hard, still wanting more. 

"Uhuh." Morgan laughed. "We need to get to the hotel. We also need to make sure you don't consume anything else that could be drugged." 

Reid groaned. He knew Morgan was right, but his body wouldn't stop, and it was driving him crazy. 

Morgan pulled Reid's pants up and helped him back into the front seat. 

Reid didn't care about anything other than getting to his room and being alone with Morgan. 

Morgan needed to get Reid to calm down before they met with the group. He knew Reid would be embarrassed to be seen like this by them. 

Hotch helped with the interrogations, and asked specifically to speak to whoever was the highest up in the chain of command. It was a man named Gordon Ramirez. 

"Do you know Philip Haines?" Hotch began. 

"Well, I don't know him personally, but, I've met him." Gordon answered. 

"Do you know anything about his son?" Hotch asked. 

"His son? I didn't even know he had a son." Gordon seemed genuinely surprised. 

"Really." Hotch sighed. "Is there anyone in your group who knew Philip better? Anyone he was close to?" 

"You mean who's still alive? No." Gordon shook his head. 

"Ok. Thanks." Hotch got up and left. He wanted to talk to Daniel again, but he'd already been booked. He called the jail and arranged a meeting. 

Morgan and Reid made it to the hotel, and Reid was trying hard to stay calm and think about normal things. But he couldn't stop thinking about how bad he wanted both Hotch and Morgan to come to his room and wreck him completely. He felt embarrassed to want it so bad. He was getting worried. 

Morgan ignored Reid, and concentrated on driving. He felt bad for him, and wanted to help him, but he was worried he was going to get hurt, and exhausted, and maybe even sick, too. 

They got to the hotel, and Reid stayed as calm as he could manage until they got to Morgan's room. They went in, and Reid pushed Morgan against the wall and took his shirt off, and kissed him while running his palms over his chest, and pushed his hips against him. 

Morgan was immediately turned on, and kissed back, and took Reid's shirt off. 

Reid pushed Morgan back against the wall again, and started undoing his pants, then dropped onto his knees, and undid his own pants, and started stroking himself while sucking Morgan off. He pushed himself to take it all, and bare the gagging, and keep it in as deep and for as long as he could. 

Morgan leaned his head back and groaned, grabbing Reid's hair. "You're the most amazing boyfriend ever." He panted. 

That made Reid happy, and he started moving more vigorously, and stroked himself faster. It was exciting to make Morgan feel so good. 

Reid wondered if he'd like what they always did to him. He put his fingers in his mouth alongside Morgan's dick, and got them wet, and put his hand between Morgan's legs, and pushed. 

"Reid, what...." Morgan panted. 

Reid pushed his finger in, and Morgan flinched, and groaned softly.

"Don't." Morgan protested, but made no effort to stop him. He'd actually been curious what it was like for Reid all this time. 

Reid kept sucking, and moved his finger like Hotch always did. After a minute, he slipped the next finger in, and kept stroking himself. He was getting close. He sucked faster and deeper, fighting the urge to gag, and Morgan was groaning quietly, trying to get used to Reid's fingers. 

Reid slipped in a third finger, and pushed hard, hitting Morgan's spot, making him moan loudly, and grab Reid's head and hold it in place, as he came in his throat. 

Morgan's excitement made Reid come, and he pushed his fingers hard into Morgan. 

Morgan finished, and let go. Reid coughed up some come, but swallowed most of it. 

Morgan was embarrassed, though he knew he shouldn't be. Reid had that done to him all the time. Several times a day lately. 

He slid down the wall and sat in front of Reid, who was red in the face and still panting hard. 

"What'd you think?" Reid asked, afraid he might not have liked it. 

"It was intense." Morgan huffed. 

"Yeah." Reid agreed, blushing. 

"The team will be here in awhile. We need to get you back to normal somehow." Morgan reminded him. 

"How?" Reid asked. 

"Either, try to wait it out, and drink a lot of water, and stay calm, or......" Morgan grinned. 

Reid chuckled. "I think I like 'or'."


	34. 'Or?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was editing this chapter, I accidentally hit 'Post Chapter" instead if save as draft, so I had to copy paste and delete it. So, if any of you got an email saying I'd updated, but there was no new chapter, that's why lol. 
> 
> In this chapter, we learn more about what's really going on, and the team makes a huge discovery. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Happy Memorial day! 😊❤️

Hotch arrived for his meeting with Daniel. The guards led him to the room Daniel was in, and shut the door behind him, leaving them alone. 

"Hey, buddy. Good to see you again so soon." Daniel chuckled. 

"I'm not your buddy." Hotch smiled. 

"Awe. Come on." Daniel feigned disappointment. "So, what do you want then?" Daniel asked. 

"I need to know more about Philip." Hotch answered. 

"I already told your boys everything I know." Daniel replied. 

"I think you know more, even if you don't realize it." Hotch explained. 

"Really? How's that?" Daniel was curious. 

"I'll ask you some questions, and you just answer honestly." Hotch grinned. 

"That simple, eh?" Daniel snickered. 

"That simple." Hotch confirmed. "So, wanna give it a go?" 

"Why not?" Daniel was curious. 

"Ok. Do you know where Philip is?" Hotch began. 

Daniel gave him a look that said 'you know I don't.'

Hotch laughed. "Start with the most obvious question first, right?" 

"I guess." Daniel sighed in agreement. "No, I don't know where Philip is." 

"Do you know him well?" Hotch continued. 

"Not really. Nobody does." Daniel replied. 

"He's the head of Circle?" Hotch asked. 

"Yes." Daniel confirmed. 

"Do you know when or why he started Circle?" Hotch asked. 

"I don't know why, but I know his son was conceived in the rape of his teenage mother who was one of the first victims of Circle. It wasn't called that back then, though." Daniel shrugged. 

"What was it called?" Hotch asked. 

"It wasn't called anything. It was just Philip." Daniel clarified. 

"How did George's mother die?" Hotch asked. 

"She'd just been through too much. Her body couldn't take anymore." Even Daniel felt hurt saying that. 

"How did you get close enough to the group to learn all of this?" Hotch pushed. 

"For George, it was personal. He wanted to avenge his mother, and he thought what his father does is sick. Frankly, I agree." Daniel explained. 

"What about you?" Hotch went on. 

"When George rejected Philip, he got angry, and wanted to hurt George. He did so by targeting everyone he was close to." Daniel sighed. 

"Seems to run in the family." Hotch commented. "What did he do to you?" 

"He.... took my wife.... " Daniel began to fight back tears. "He kept her for days, torturing her. He'd call me so I could hear her voice during..... " Daniel cried quietly, trying to gather his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel. Take your time." Hotch sympathized with him. 

"The last time he called, I heard the gunshot." Daniel broke down sobbing.

Hotch gave him time. 

Daniel started to calm down. "We all want to make that bastard pay. We want to make them all pay. That's why we needed your help, and that's why I'm willing to rot in here if it means you can do your job and catch that son of a bitch. Prison will be hell for him." Daniel was angry now.

"I need to know how to find him." Hotch stated seriously. 

"He moves constantly. Circle is huge. He visits every location at least once a year. He's impossible to track down." Daniel was frustrated that he didn't have more information to offer. 

"I have just a few more questions, for personal reasons." Hotch tried to be kinder, feeling he'd formed an understanding with Daniel. 

"Go ahead." Daniel shrugged. 

"When you asked about Jack and Jessica, what did you mean?" Hotch began. 

"George had us watching you. I know she moved in with you to watch Jack. I was just trying to scare you. We aren't going to bother you, or them, anymore." Daniel replied quietly. 

"Does Phillip know about them?" Hotch asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. You killed his son. He's going to go after you hard." Daniel confirmed. 

Hotch sighed. 'Shit.' He thought to himself.

"I know George was upset that I caught him, but why was his vendetta against me so personal?" Hotch asked. 

"When you and your team came along, he was in a bad place. He had started killing as a way to deal with his anger that he couldn't get to his father. He finally had an opportunity. His father was in Boston, and he was going to kill him, but you ruined it, and he got away. You became a surrogate for his rage. George couldn't take it anymore. He took his revenge out on you, and used the occasion to kill himself in the process." Daniel sighed. 

"Why was that not enough? Why did he have you continue to go after me? Wouldn't your time be better spent going after Philip?" Hotch was getting a bit upset. 

"We knew we couldn't catch him. We needed your help." Daniel replied. 

"Why were you drugging me, then? Doesn't seem like something you'd do to someone you want help from." Hotch was confused. 

"That part was one of George's final wishes. He wanted to screw with your emotions. He knew you felt guilty about your ex's death, and your feelings for the kid. He wanted to make you suffer. That wasn't what I wanted, though, but I couldn't ignore a dying man's final request." Daniel shook his head sadly. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. I love Shaun. I know what it's like. He helped me after Susan was killed. He means everything to me." 

"Fortunately, the long term effects seem to be minimal so far." Hotch informed him. 

"That's good." Daniel nodded. "Anyway, the part about needing your help, George had nothing to do with. He'd completely given up on getting his father. I haven't, though. To avenge George, and make Philip pay for everything he's done, I'd do anything. I killed those men, and I set Circle up. I spent months pretending to be a member. I got in through George's relationship with his father, before things went south between them." Daniel explained. 

"There's something else I need to know. Somebody drugged Reid." Hotch was serious now. 

"You better keep him close, then. Philip is going to try to take him. He'll use him up and kill him, like he did with our wives." Daniel warned him. 

"What about Shaun?" Hotch asked. 

"He doesn't know about him. Yet." Daniel answered. 

"I'll make sure it stays that way." Hotch assured him. "I have to go now. You've been extremely helpful, Daniel. Thank you. I won't forget this." Hotch stood. 

"I understand. Take good care of the kid, and keep him in your sight at all times." Daniel stood. 

"I will." Hotch shook his hand and left.

Hotch called Morgan to see how they were doing. 

"Or..... what?" Reid asked, tauntingly.

"Or..... this." Morgan stood and pulled Reid to his feet, and pulled his waist against him, kissing him passionately. 

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, and kissed him back eagerly. Morgan dropped Reid's pants. "You won't be needing those."

Morgan grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him aggressively, and started pushing him to the bed. Reid held onto Morgan's waist and followed his lead. 

Morgan backed him up to the bed and pushed him down onto it. 

"Say that you love me." Morgan crawled over top of him, rubbing their chests together, and kissed his neck.

Reid blushed, and wrapped his arms around Morgan, and kissed him. "Of course I love you." 

Morgan smiled, and kissed him back. "I love you, too." 

Morgan rolled off of him, and laid next to him. 

Reid looked at him, confused. 

Morgan just smiled, and looked at the ceiling. 

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, grinning at Morgan's goofy smile. 

"Waiting." Morgan chuckled. 

"For what?" Reid asked.

"You." Morgan grinned. 

"What?" Reid laughed, and laid on Morgan's chest, looking at him. 

"There you go." Morgan put his arms around Reid's back. 

"What's up? You're acting weird." Reid asked. 

"Just, enjoying your company." Morgan smiled. He pulled Reid's head down and kissed him, and grabbed his waist, moving him so he was straddling him. 

"I have a question." Morgan said suddenly. 

"What?" Reid was curious to know.

"You said Hotch was your first, right?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Reid blushed. 

"And I'm your second, and there's been nobody else?" Morgan asked. 

"Of course." Reid confirmed. "Why?" 

"So, you've never..... been the one...... on top?" Morgan asked shyly. 

"Uh, no." Reid hadn't even thought about it. 

"Do you want to try?" Morgan asked shyly. 

"What?" Reid blushed. "You mean, on you?" 

Morgan nodded, and kissed Reid to hide his shyness. 

Reid kissed him briefly and pulled back. "Are you serious?" 

Morgan nodded again. 

Reid was nervous, but he did want to know what it was like. He kissed Morgan gently and started pulling his pants down. 

Morgan was nervous, too, but he trusted Reid, and he was curious if it really felt as good as Reid made it look, and sound. 

Reid sucked on his fingers, then put them in Morgan's mouth. 

Morgan thought that was hot, and sucked on them obediently. 

Reid smiled and pressed his fingers against Morgan, and pushed until all three went in. 

Morgan leaned his head back, gritted his teeth, and moaned softly. Reid kissed his neck and his chest, moving his fingers around gently. Morgan held Reid tight, and his body tensed. 

"You ok?" Reid asked. 

Morgan nodded. He thought about how rough and scary Reid's first time must've been. He wished he could change it, so it was more like this. "Don't worry about me." 

Reid pulled his fingers out. "I think you're ready." 

Morgan blushed, and nodded. 

Reid lined up, and pushed slowly, but hard. Morgan held him, and tried to relax. Reid slowly pushed, until he was all the way in. 

Morgan groaned quietly, feeling full. Reid laid on his chest, breathing hard, surprised by how good it felt. 

Reid looked at Morgan, and thrust, making Morgan groan. Reid couldn't believe it felt so good. He laid on Morgan again, unable to keep going. He already felt so crazy from the drug, that he was about to come. 

Morgan held him and let him have a moment.

Reid lifted himself back up, and started thrusting slowly, moaning quietly, and Morgan gasped, turned on by watching Reid's face. He looked so hot, like he was loving it. 

Morgan leaned up and kissed him, and Reid thrust harder, making Morgan groan. 

Then Morgan's phone rang. He grabbed it, and Reid kept thrusting. Morgan groaned intensely. Reid turned him on to no end. 

It was Hotch. Morgan answered. "Hey." He groaned in a strained voice. 

"You can't even stop for a phone call?" Hotch laughed. 

"Reid's the one who won't stop." Morgan panted. 

"Morgan, are you.....?" Hotch raised an eyebrow, suddenly getting turned on. 

Reid thrust harder, and Morgan moaned loudly. 

Hotch covered the phone speaker, and went into an empty room. "Are you bottoming?" Hotch whispered. 

"Yeah." Morgan huffed. 

"Well, we're about to head to the hotel. Hurry up." Hotch was suddenly wishing he was there with them right now. It would have to wait, though. 

"Ok." Morgan hung up, and Reid kissed him roughly, pushing into him deeply. 

Morgan kissed back, and breathed hard, and pushed Reid back, so he slid out. Morgan turned around and got on his hands and knees. He knew Reid would be able to push in deeper in that position. 

So did Reid, from experience. He caressed Morgan's back, and lined up and pushed back in, making Morgan's back arch. Reid groaned, and leaned over him, pushing in deeper, and shook, nearly coming. 

Morgan's body felt amazing. He wondered what Reid must've felt like when Hotch was being 'mean' to him. 

Reid calmed himself down, and started thrusting steadily, moaning quietly, trying not to come yet. 

Morgan gripped the bed sheets and panted, feeling incredible.

Reid grabbed Morgan's waist hard, and started thrusting faster, about to come. 

Morgan groaned intensely, pushing back against Reid, feeling himself getting close. 

Reid slammed into him, groaning loudly, coming, and Morgan fell down to his elbows, moaning as he came, feeling Reid still thrusting inside him, filling him up. 

Reid leaned over Morgan's back, panting hard. 

Morgan laid on his stomach, Reid still inside him. He tried to catch his breath, and Reid's breathing against his neck gave him goosebumps. 

Reid rolled off, and laid next to him. 

"What'd you think?" Morgan asked. 

"I don't see how you two can control yourselves." Reid teased, breathing hard. 

"I'm starting to see why you like this so much." Morgan blushed. 

Reid blushed too. "What'd Hotch say?" 

"They're on their way. We better get cleaned up." Morgan grinned and rolled over and kissed him. 

They got up and went to the bathroom to shower. 

Morgan held Reid and enjoyed the feel of his body under the warm water. 

Reid smiled happily, and kissed him. 

Morgan grabbed Reid's hair and pulled his head back, and ran his tongue up his throat, while caressing his chest, tracing the scars, and the remaining bruises. 

Reid panted, and held onto Morgan, his body starting to tingle again. 

"They'll be here soon." Morgan whispered in his ear, and let go of his hair. 

Reid moaned quietly, wanting Morgan to fuck him again. 

Morgan turned him around and bent him over, grabbed his waist, and slammed into him, almost knocking him over. 

Reid groaned loudly, bracing himself against the wall. Morgan thrust hard and fast, and grabbed Reid's hair and pulled, making him groan, and push back against him. 

Morgan reached down and grabbed Reid's sack, and pulled back, holding him in place as he thrust hard into him. 

Reid moaned louder, and arched his back. It hurt, and felt amazing. 

Morgan was getting close, and he slapped Reid's ass hard, making him flinch and moan. 

Morgan thrust harder and faster, and started coming, and pulled Reid's body back against himself hard with his waist, making him whimper, and come too. 

Morgan thrust one more time, making Reid groan, and pulled out. He turned Reid to face him, and kissed him gently, apologizing for being so rough. 

"Was that enough?" Morgan grinned. 

Reid blushed. "I hope so." 

They got out of the shower, and got dressed. 

Then Hotch knocked, and Morgan let him in. 

"Hey." Morgan was shy now, remembering the phone call. 

"Hey." Hotch smiled and shook his head slightly. "How did _that_ happen?" 

"It just did." Morgan dismissed. "What do you have?" He changed the subject. 

"I didn't get anything from the members of Circle, so I visited Daniel." Hotch began. 

"Really? Did he have anything to say?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah. A lot. Apparently, Phillip killed his wife, and George's birth mother, who was a teenager when George was conceived in rape." Hotch explained. 

"Fuck. That explains why they hate him so much." Morgan shook his head. 

"Yeah." Hotch agreed. "When we caught onto the Boston Reaper, we interrupted George when he had an opportunity to kill his father. He gave up after that, because apparently his father is not an easy man to track down. He turned his vendetta against us, and planned to die doing so." Hotch continued. 

"So why did they continue after George was dead? Drugging you, I mean." Morgan was upset that Reid, and Hotch, had to suffer for what Phillip had done.

"Daniel said it was George's last wish. He'd given up, and just wanted to make my life miserable. Daniel didn't want that. He wanted our help, to avenge his wife's death." Hotch explained. 

"Did you find out who's drugging Reid, and why?" Morgan got to the real question he wanted answered. "I don't have the energy to keep up with him for much longer." Morgan teased. 

"Phillip likes to take people's wives and torture and kill them. George killed Haley the same way Philip killed Daniel's wife. A gunshot overheard by Daniel over the phone. She, however, had been kidnapped and tortured for days before that. Daniel said that Reid's his next target." Hotch finished seriously.

"What?" Morgan was pissed now. "He's not laying a fucking finger on him." 

"No, he's certainly not. You and I are not letting Reid so much as go to the bathroom without one of us. We need to bring the team in on this ASAP. They'll be here soon. We need to forget about feeling ashamed or embarrassed." He looked at Reid. "What matters is keeping him safe." 

"Are we telling them everything?" Morgan asked nervously. 

"We'll tell them as much as we need to." Hotch replied. 

"Ok." Morgan sighed. "We'll follow your lead." 

Reid was scared, now. If Phillip captured him and drugged him, there's no telling what he'd do to him. 

The team arrived, and Rossi knocked on the door. 

Morgan answered and let them all in. 

"Hey." Rossi smiled, concerned. 

"Hey." Morgan smiled back, also concerned. 

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked. 

"Everyone, take a seat." Hotch instructed. 

They all sat around the living room, and Hotch stood between them and the kitchen and bedroom area. Reid sat on the arm of the couch, and Morgan stood behind the couch, between Reid and Hotch. 

Reid braced himself for tons of embarrassing looks and questions. 

Morgan felt bad for Reid. He didn't deserve any of this, but everything seemed to keep coming down on him for some reason.

"There are some things that have been going on for the last several months. Well, since we came across the Boston Reaper, actually." Hotch began. 

"Foyett? He's dead, though." Rossi was confused. 

"Foyett has a cousin. We just put him in jail. Daniel Gonzalez, the Seattle killer." Hotch explained. 

"What?" Prentiss was shocked. 

"That's not all. The leader of Circle is Phillip Haines, Foyett's birth father." Hotch continued. 

"What the hell, Hotch? You didn't think we needed to know any of this?" JJ was upset, thinking this must have something to do with Reid's weird behavior lately. 

"We didn't know until recently. That's why we're having this meeting." Hotch tried to calm her down. 

"Does Strauss or anyone at the bureau know?" Rossi asked. 

"No. There's a lot more to the story. Please, just listen. I'll answer all your questions, but please try to be understanding. This is a hard situation for all of us." Hotch was nervous. 

"Foyett didn't learn about his father until he was in his 20's. They reconnected, and got along at first. When George found out about his father's group, he turned against him. He learned that he was conceived when Phillip raped his teenage mother, and she died several years later from extreme abuse." Hotch explained. 

"Oh my god. No wonder he was so angry." Prentiss shook her head. 

"His cousin, Daniel, had a wife, Susan. When George rejected his father, Phillip went after the people closest to him. He kidnapped Susan, and tortured her for days. He'd call Daniel and make him listen. The last time he called, he made Daniel listen to him shoot her. Just like Haley." Hotch tried to keep his composure. 

"That's why he did all that? But why you, Hotch?" JJ asked. 

"When George was killing in Boston, he found an opportunity to get close enough to his father to kill him. I interrupted his plan. His father moves around constantly, nearly impossible to track. He gave up after I made him miss what was likely his only chance at revenge, and decided to end his own life going after my family." Hotch explained. 

"Wow." Prentiss sighed. "So, we're after Phillip Haines, now?" 

"Yes." Hotch answered. 

"Why did you have to keep this all a secret?" Rossi asked, knowing there was more. 

"There's more." Hotch explained. 

"More?" Prentiss scoffed, shaking her head. 

"After George's death, Daniel and the others continued to carry out his final wish. They drugged me every night with PCP for months. I had no idea." Hotch sighed. 

"Why?" JJ asked, shocked. 

"He wanted to mess with my mind. It worked." Hotch rubbed his mouth and chin, not wanting to go any further. 

"What does that mean?" Rossi asked, starting to get an idea. 

Hotch took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When Haley and I started to grow apart, there was a reason that I never told anyone about. I had feelings for someone else. Foyett was watching me, and somehow, he figured it out. That was part of his plan. He knew I'd feel guilty about her death after letting her go because of another person. I also felt bad for feeling guilty about having those feelings. I started having nightmares after Haley died. I was seeing my therapist, and I told her about them, but I couldn't remember them at first. When I did start remembering, they started to creep into my consciousness, and became urges and thoughts that I felt compelled to act on." Hotch explained. 

"That was the PCP." Reid interjected. 

Hotch smiled at him, knowing he was preemptively standing up for him. 

"I didn't know that, though." Hotch said. 

"What were the nightmares about?" Prentiss asked. 

"They were horrible. They felt so real. In them, I was always hurting and doing horrible things to this person that I have feelings for, and then other versions of me would show up, and at first, cheered me on. Then, they started doing things to this person, too. Sometimes, I'd kill this person, and then try to save them, but I'd wake up. In one of the nightmares, I was Foyett. In another, I saw Haley. They kept saying I killed them. I think my conscience wanted me to take my anger for Haley's death out on the person I abandoned her for, even though I didn't abandon her. I never approached that person, and I wasn't going to. But when I came back to work, I had to see them, and I was afraid to. The urges became so strong, and frightening, that I was afraid I'd hurt them." Hotch sighed shakily. 

"Reid?!" JJ knew what he was saying now. "You hurt Reid!?" 

Reid stood up to defend him. "Just listen. It wasn't him, it was the drug." 

"What did you do to him?" JJ stood and yelled. 

"JJ, it's ok. Look at me, I'm fine." Reid tried to calm her down. 

"I know how you feel, JJ. I understand. I feel the same way, believe me." Hotch looked down, ashamed. 

"Tell me what happened." JJ was shaking. 

"He tried to stop it, JJ. I saw him fighting it. He couldn't always control it, though. That's why he avoided me for so long. He felt guilty, and he was afraid of hurting me." Reid explained. 

"That's why you kept showing up with bruises? That's why you were so angry, and cried all the time?" JJ was crying now. She went to Reid and hugged him. 

He hugged her back. "I'm ok, I promise." 

"You should have told me." JJ cried into his chest. 

"I was scared. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew Hotch needed help, and if anyone found out, he'd never get that help, and his life would be ruined, because of something that wasn't his fault." Reid explained. 

"What did he do to you?" JJ asked softly. 

"You don't need to know that." Reid answered quietly.

"I asked Reid to help me. I realized that the more I hurt him, the easier it became to control myself. By some miracle, he agreed, and I just recently started to really recover. When we took Daniel and the others into custody, they couldn't drug me anymore, but Reid says there could be permanent damage. We haven't tested it yet to see, though." Hotch continued. 

"What do you mean, he let you hurt him?" JJ asked angrily. 

"I agreed to sleep with him." Reid blushed. 

JJ sat down, shocked. 

"What, do you mean, you'd been raping him before?" Prentiss asked, shocked.

Hotch nodded, feeling guilty. 

"So you just agreed to let him?" JJ turned to Reid. 

"I had to think about it." Reid said defensively. "I didn't know what else to do. Jack needs him. So does this team. And so do I." Reid answered shyly. "Everything is really good now. Hotch wasn't evil, he was just out of control. He always felt bad after. He tried to stop. He started to split into two different people. He'd black out and not remember what he'd done." Reid defended him. 

"So, letting him abuse you was the only answer you could think of?" JJ asked sadly. 

"Well, yes. I didn't know he was being drugged. I thought it was just PTSD. That can trigger a lot of different mental illnesses." Reid explained. 

"So, when you say you haven't tested yet to see if you're better, you mean you're still doing that to him?" Prentiss asked. 

"He's not raping me anymore. We're together now." Reid said shyly.

"That sounds like Stockholm to me." Prentiss interjected. 

"It's not. I know what Stockholm is, Emily." Reid replied defensively. 

"It's definitely not." Morgan chuckled. 

The group looked at him, shocked. 

"What?" JJ asked. 

"Oh. Well, when we got to Seattle, Hotch got really bad. He started avoiding me because he kept losing control, and I couldn't protect myself from him." Reid began. "Morgan and I were close, but, we started to get closer. I was trying to help Hotch by myself, but I couldn't anymore. One night, I went to see Hotch, and it went bad. But, he stopped himself and kicked me out of his room before he hurt me. I was shaken up, so I went to Morgan's room." Reid blushed. 

"In nothing but a blanket." Morgan recalled. 

Reid blushed harder. 

"He tried to get me in bed with him, but he was drunk and obviously shaken up. I said no." Morgan explained. 

"I wanted someone else to know, so I showed Morgan the marks on my body." Reid looked down. 

"What marks?" JJ asked. 

"When I lost control, I hit him, and choked him. I cut him once, and bit him, a lot." Hotch answered, ashamed. 

"He looked awful." Morgan shook his head, remembering. 

"I wanted to feel safe, and loved. I knew Morgan loved me, and I love him, too." Reid blushed. 

"Are you saying, you two, too?" Prentiss asked. 

Reid nodded, looking down. 

"The three of you? You're all ok with that?" Rossi was shocked. 

"I'm really happy, now." Reid looked up, suddenly confident. "Hotch never meant to do any of those things to me, and he's really good to me when he's in his normal state of mind." 

"It's true. They really love each other. I kinda feel like a third wheel sometimes." Morgan laughed. 

"You're my best friend and you've always done everything for me." Reid said defensively. "You're not a third wheel." Reid hugged him. "At all." 

"I know. It's just, this does feel like you and Hotch's relationship, and I'm just a guest. A very grateful guest, mind you." Morgan smiled. 

Reid blushed. "You're equal to Hotch, in my eyes. Just, different. And that's good." Reid was starting to feel it again, flirting with Morgan like this. He knew he had to stop, or he'd really embarrass himself. 

"Anyway." Morgan looked to the group. "Reid asked for my help. He needed me to supervise Hotch, and stop him if and when he lost control. It's worked, really well so far. Hotch is doing a lot better now. He hasn't lost control or had a nightmare in days." He looked at Hotch. "Right?" 

Hotch nodded, confirming. 

"So, you didn't want anyone to find out about your mental issues, so you raped Spencer, until he agreed to let you?" JJ was still having trouble with it.

"I know I could have turned him in. Easily. But I chose not to." Reid defended him. 

"That doesn't make it right." JJ replied. 

"It wasn't really him." Reid was getting upset. "You should have seen him. It was torture on him, too. I hated seeing him like that. Do you think he'd be better off in an institution, never working for the FBI again? Do you know how they treat people with personality disorders? They don't know him. They don't know how much he really cares about all of us and how hard he's been fighting this. Can you imagine what it was like for him to be afraid to see the person he loved because he didn't want to wake up to find he'd killed me? We aren't exactly taking this lightly, JJ. It's been hard on all of us, and we're finally making it out. We're ok now. Try to understand that. What I went through, was to help him. I'm not throwing that away." Reid was on the verge of tears.

Morgan hugged him, and Hotch was getting emotional. He didn't know Reid had understood all of that without him even telling him. 

"Reid, I'm not trying to belittle what you did. I'm sorry. I just wish I could've helped you." JJ cried. Reid went to her and hugged her tight. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Reid apologized. 

"You've been through a lot. You needed to vent. You can always talk to me, any time." JJ said quietly. 

"I know. Thank you." Reid pulled away. "But you know, I'm not the only victim here. Foyett was just playing games with Hotch. This isn't Hotch's fault. Foyett killed Haley, and tried to kill Jack, and then had him drugged to the point of hurting the other person that he loved. That's what Phillip does. He won't go after Hotch. He'll go after me, to hurt him. And probably Jack and Jessica. We need your help, and we need you to know everything, which is why we're telling you all this. The bureau can't know about what Hotch did, though. It doesn't matter if he makes a full recovery, or that I'm fine, or that we love each other. They won't care. His career would be over, and I don't think any of you want that." Reid explained. 

"Of course not." Prentiss sighed heavily. "I'm sorry all this happened to you guys." 

"I may not like it, but I understand." JJ sighed sadly. 

"So, some of my suspicions were correct." Rossi shook his head. "What about the bite marks?" 

"There's a tech analyst at the Bureau that they blackmailed into switching the records, so that my body couldn't be identified when Foyett killed me. His plans changed, apparently. Maybe he didn't count on me being the one to kill him." Hotch speculated. 

"How do you know his dental records were switched?" Prentiss was confused. 

"Back when things started with Reid and Hotch, Morgan saw some of the marks on Reid's body, and took a picture. He sent them to that tech analyst off the record, suspecting they were Hotch's, but they didn't match." Rossi explained. 

"You suspected Hotch was doing that and didn't confront him or tell anyone?" Prentiss was surprised. 

"The records didn't match. What was I supposed to do?" Morgan shrugged. 

"I don't know, I guess. I don't know what I'd do in that situation." Prentiss shrugged. 

"So, you're saying Reid is now a target to Phillip? He goes after wives, or, lovers, of people he has beef with? Do you think Jessica and Jack might be targets?" Rossi asked. 

"They could be, but since he seems to go for spouses, my guess would be Reid is his main target right now. He was drugged recently, too, with the same drug Clive used on him at the warehouse. An aphrodisiac called Tadalafil. I think it's a message. He wants to take Reid and do to him what he did to those women. We can't let that happen. From now on, Reid doesn't consume anything that we didn't get fresh and prepare ourselves, and he doesn't so much as use the restroom without one of us with him. If George was unstoppable, his father will be worse. We can't take a single chance in this situation." Hotch was stressed out. 

"Great." Prentiss sighed. 

"Spence." JJ shook her head sadly. 


	35. Hainess Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Finally, the next chapter! 
> 
> I don't have much of a summary, but I do want to clarify something for the sake of making reading the sex scenes easier. 
> 
> Example: Hotch kissed Reid, and took his shirt off. 
> 
> In a sentence like that, unless it says "took his own shirt off" they're taking each other's clothes off. So in the example, Hotch took Reid's shirt off. They generally undress each other, and not themselves.  
> I hate saying their names over and over so I try to use 'him' whenever I can, but it can get confusing. Hopefully that helps.  
> So it ends up being "Hotch kissed Reid, and took his shirt off." Instead of  
> "Hotch kissed Reid, and took Reid's shirt off." If that makes sense lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy! 😊❤️❤️❤️

"How are we going to take on this case without telling Strauss?" Prentiss asked. 

"We need to tell her enough, but we can't tell her everything. We need your help with that." Hotch explained. 

"Do we have any idea how to find Haines?" Rossi asked. 

"Daniel said he travels constantly, visiting all of Circle's locations every year." Hotch explained. "He's going to be extremely difficult to pin down." 

"So, what are we going to do?" Rossi asked. 

"I thought about it, and I'm going to have to send Jessica and Jack into protective custody. If they're watching me, and Reid, Jack and Jessica can't stay with me. They're likely not his main targets right now. Morgan and Reid and I will stay together, and Reid will never be left alone. At work, he will always have someone by his side, and no field work." Hotch stressed. 

Reid was starting to feel anxious.

"We'll tell Strauss that I'm the target, because of what happened with Foyett, and have a protective detail put on myself, as well. That way, as long as Reid and Morgan stay with me, Reid should be pretty safe." Hotch continued.

"Ok. That's a start. I'll fill Garcia in when we get back. She should hear this in person." Morgan replied. 

"I can't believe you three are....." JJ couldn't wrap her head around it. 

"It's ok. It's not lost on us how weird this all is." Hotch assured her.

"And for what it's worth, Reid is the boss in this relationship." Morgan chuckled. 

"I am?" Reid asked with a crooked, confused smile. 

"Well, yeah. Everything that happens has to be ok with you, or I won't let it happen." Morgan teased.

"I guess that _is_ why I asked for your help." Reid shrugged. 

Hotch would've chuckled, but he knew he was still in the doghouse with the rest of the team for the time being, and he didn't blame them. He knew they couldn't fully understand because they weren't the ones involved. 

"I guess we should probably get ready to head back to Quantico." Rossi interrupted. 

"Yeah, you're right. We need to get started on all of this as soon as we land. We'll meet in the hallway in half an hour." Hotch dismissed them all. 

"I'll take Reid to his room to get his stuff and meet you back here." Morgan told Hotch.

"Ok. Sounds good." Hotch went to Reid and hugged him. "You're going to be ok." 

Reid kissed him gently. "I know." He smiled, and Hotch left for his room. 

"Come on." Morgan took Reid to his room and helped him pack. It didn't take long, since he hadn't spent a lot of time in there. 

They went back to Morgan's room, and finished packing. There was a knock on the door. Morgan looked through the peep hole and saw Rossi. He let him in. 

"Hey." Rossi smiled big. 

"Hey, man. What's up?" Morgan smiled back. "I really wanted to tell you, but I had to respect Reid's wishes." He apologized. 

"No worries, I understand. I'm just happy for you." Rossi patted his shoulder. "You're both happy, right?" He looked at Reid. 

"Yes." Reid smiled and blushed. "Very." 

"So, you did like Morgan all along? I knew it." He looked at Morgan like 'told you so.'

"Of course." Reid blushed again. "I didn't realize it then, but I loved him a long time ago." 

"Really? How long?" Morgan asked. 

"Remember when you gave the press my phone number?" Reid smirked. 

"Yeah. They wouldn't stop calling you for days." Morgan laughed. 

"I had to change my number." Reid glared jokingly. 

"Yeah, that was pretty great." Morgan teased. 

"Yeah." Reid smiled. "That wasn't it." Reid teased. 

"So it was before that?" Morgan grinned, and kissed him.

"Mmhmm." Reid kissed him back, and hugged him. It felt nice for Rossi to finally know. Reid knew he'd been rooting for Morgan for awhile. 

"Well, I'm glad everything has worked out. Now we just need to keep you safe. Let me know if I can help at all, any time." Rossi smiled. "I'm going to meet the others in the hall. See you in a bit. You're riding with me, ok? I haven't seen you guys in a bit. I wanna catch up before you go moving in with Hotch." 

"Ok. Sounds good." Morgan chuckled. "I'm sure JJ wants to finish giving Hotch a piece of her mind." 

Rossi shook his head, laughed, and left. 

"Poor Hotch. It's not his fault." Reid sighed. 

"It's not yours, either. Hotch understands why JJ is so upset. He can take it. In fact, he probably needs someone to tell him how they really feel about it. I think you being so understanding adds to his guilt." Morgan said thoughtfully. 

"Really? I never thought of that." Reid sighed. 

"Don't worry. Things are working themselves out. It'll be ok. We just need to find Haines before he finds you." Morgan grabbed his things. "Let's go." 

They met the others in the hall, and they all headed to the cars. 

Rossi told Hotch he wanted to talk to Reid and Morgan. Hotch understood, and prepared for JJ's wrath. XD

Prentiss sat in the passenger seat to help buffer things. 

"So, JJ. I understand you're upset. I'm ready for whatever punishment you want to dish out upon me." Hotch humbled himself. 

"I am upset, but not with you. Just, that any of it had to happen at all." JJ sighed. 

"Believe me, I feel the same way." Hotch sighed in return. 

"You really do love each other, don't you?" JJ asked. 

"Yes. We do." Hotch answered sincerely. 

"What about you and Morgan?" Prentiss wondered. 

"We haven't really talked about that. We don't mind sharing Reid, but we're not together independent of him. We're still just friends, I think." Hotch hadn't really thought about it before. 

"That's so weird." JJ was exasperated. 

"I think it's kind of hot." Prentiss teased. "So, do you like.... at the same time.....?" 

"Whatever Reid wants, like Morgan said." Hotch grinned. 

Prentiss laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry. I just can't think of Spence like that." JJ shook her head. He was still a baby to her. Like a little brother. She couldn't picture him being shared by two grown men. 

"I can't judge." Prentiss shrugged. 

"Well, that makes me feel better. Thank you for your approval." Hotch teased. 

"If Spence is happy, then I guess I am too. Just, leave me out of the details, please." JJ sighed. 

"No problem. Thanks, JJ. I know how much you care about him." Hotch smiled. 

"I know you do, too." JJ replied. 

"I do." Hotch sighed. "A lot." 

"So, Reid. Seems like it'd be quite a task holding these two down simultaneously." Rossi teased. 

"Well, it's not that hard, you know. With my incredibly hot body, and all." Reid joked. 

Morgan and Rossi bust up laughing. 

"You didn't." Morgan shook his head, laughing hysterically.

Reid grinned, proud of himself. 

"I am surprised, to say the least. What are the odds?" Rossi sighed. "Wait, don't answer that." Rossi stopped Reid before he could start. 

Reid chuckled. "Ok." 

"Seriously, though. Hotch had, or, has, feelings for you? Who would have guessed?" Rossi sighed. 

"Imagine how I felt." Reid blushed. 

"That must have been really hard. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that alone." Rossi became more serious.

"It's not anyone's fault. I'm just glad I was strong enough to hang in there long enough for Hotch to start getting better." Reid sighed. He'd worked really hard for this. 

"We all are. Hotch means a lot to the whole team. We all owe you big, kid." Rossi added. 

"No. I would do it again if I had to. I don't need to be thanked. It's Hotch." Reid shrugged. 

"Well, he's lucky to have you. I know Morgan is, too." Rossi replied. 

"You got that right." Morgan smiled. 

They all met at the jet, ready to get out of Seattle, and go back home. 

Hotch worked on his reports for Strauss, Morgan and Reid worked on the report they'd need to give Strauss so they could get permission to start looking for Haines, and get a protective detail on them and Jack and Jessica, and the girls finished up the interrogation reports. 

When they got to Quantico, they were all exhausted, and ready to go home. Rossi and the girls made sure Hotch, Reid and Morgan were good for the night, and headed home. 

"I've gotta go see Jack, and explain to Jessica what's happening. Reid, you better stay with Morgan tonight. I'll see you two in the morning, ok." Hotch hated to leave them alone, but he hadn't seen Jack in two weeks, and Jessica needed to know they could be in danger. 

"Ok, Hotch. Take care of your boy. We'll be alright. Right?" Morgan grinned at Reid. 

Reid nodded shyly. 

Hotch smiled, and hugged Reid gently. "Call if you need anything." He kissed him goodnight, and Reid pushed himself against Hotch's chest, kissing him more energetically.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Reid whispered shyly. 

"Only for tonight." Hotch whispered back.

Reid kissed him one more time, and pulled away. 

Hotch smiled, and left. Morgan turned Reid to face him. "He'll be ok. He knows to be careful." 

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry. These guys have been watching us for months, and drugging us without us even realizing it. It's scary. They could be watching right now." Reid shivered. "Let's go." 

"Ok." Morgan got in the driver's seat of his car, and Reid got in the passenger seat. 

Hotch got home and Jack ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" 

"Hey, Jack!" Hotch hugged him tight. "How are you?" 

"I missed you." Jack answered happily in his little voice. 

"Ohhhh, I missed you, too." Hotch kissed him on the cheek, and set him down. 

"How was Seattle?" Jessica asked with a smile. 

"Eventful, to say the least. We need to talk." Hotch replied. 

"Ok." Jessica's smile faded. "Dinner's almost ready." 

"Actually, that's part of what I needed to talk to you about. We can't eat anything that's in this house. Let's go get takeout. We can talk on the way." Hotch suggested. 

"Ok." Jessica was getting worried now. 

They got ready and got in the car, and Jack was excited to be going for a drive with his daddy. 

"Hotch, should I be worried?" Jessica, concerned. 

"Yes and no. There's someone targeting me again, but you're not likely a main target right now. Nevertheless, I'm going to have to send you and Jack to a safe house. I won't be able to see you for awhile. I'm being watched. So are others on the team. We're starting a new investigation and until it's over, we have to be careful about what we eat. Reid and I have both been drugged, more than once." Hotch explained. 

"You really think Jack and I aren't primary targets?" Jessica wanted to be sure. 

"Not right now. They're focused on the team at the moment. That could change, however. Better to be safe." Hotch replied. 

"Why are you being targeted again?" Jessica pushed. 

"It's Foyett's birth father. He wants revenge for his son's death." Hotch sighed. 

"What? Hotch, that's insane. I thought his parents were dead." Jessica gasped. 

"Everyone did. His mother is. His father apparently faked his death. He runs a criminal group, now. A big one. It's going to take awhile to track him down. This is probably going to be hard, Jessica, for all of us." Hotch hated the idea of having to leave Jack again for so long. 

"Well, this sucks." Jessica sighed. 

"Yeah." Hotch sighed, too. "It does." 

Morgan and Reid got to Morgan's house, after picking some stuff up from Reid's, and dinner that they were pretty sure couldn't have been drugged. 

Morgan was obviously excited to be able to see Reid every night for the foreseeable future. 

Reid thought it was cute. 

They went into Morgan's house, and sat and ate dinner peacefully. 

"Do you think Hotch is going to be ok?" Morgan asked suddenly. 

"Are you worried about him?" Reid was surprised by the question. 

"Well, yeah. Hotch is my friend. He means a lot to me. I know he means a lot to you, too, and you mean so much to me, that, by proxy, Hotch does, too." Morgan explained. 

"Huh. That's an interesting way to look at it." Reid replied thoughtfully. 

"So, Dr.?" Morgan grinned. "What do you think?" 

"I'm not that kind of doctor." Reid laughed. 

"I know." Morgan chuckled. "Seriously, though." 

"I don't know if he'll ever fully recover, but, I do think he'll be ok. Especially if he has us to help him." Reid smiled shyly.

Morgan smiled. "Good." He moved forward and climbed on top of Reid on the couch. 

Reid made a small, nervous sound, anticipating Morgan's touch. 

Morgan pushed Reid's hair behind his ear. "I love you so much, Spencer." 

Reid's body tingled and became warm, and he felt himself blush. 

Morgan kissed him extremely slowly, and gentle..... taking his time....... gradually increasing intensity.

Reid's breathing slowed...... he held Morgan's waist...... feeling his weight shift forward..... Morgan pushed their chests together..... his leg between Reid's. 

Morgan started taking Reid's shirt off, and undoing his pants. Reid helped, and was soon naked underneath him. 

Morgan ran his hands down Reid's chest, grabbing his waist, and pulled him closer. Reid groaned quietly, ready for him. 

Morgan leaned over his body, and kissed him passionately while entering him, making him groan softly and wrap his arms around him, kissing him back eagerly. 

Morgan pushed in slowly...... all the way in..... and Reid gripped Morgan's waist...... breathing deep and slow...... tingles running through his body.

"Derek......" Reid groaned softly. He loved it when they were rough, but Morgan drove him crazy when he was gentle. 

Morgan slowly pulled out..... feeling Reid's body tense slightly...... and pushed back in as deep as he could get.

Reid groaned louder, and dug his nails into Morgan's back.

Morgan kissed Reid's neck, then his jaw, then his lips, and bit his lower lip as he pushed all the way in and started thrusting slowly and steadily. 

Reid moaned a little louder, and arched his back, pushing his hips against Morgan, taking him deeper. 

Morgan groaned quietly, and ran his fingers through Reid's hair, and kissed him aggressively, thrusting a little faster. 

Reid wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist and started moving his hips with Morgan, kissing him greedily, running his hands over Morgan's chest and back and shoulders. 

Morgan grabbed Reid's hair and held his head back and kissed him roughly, ramming him hard now. Reid started moaning, his voice muffled by Morgan's kiss, and wavering with his thrusts. 

Morgan thrust hard and slow suddenly, coming, and grabbed Reid and stroked him, continuing to thrust hard until he felt Reid tense up and cling to him desperately as he came, moaning loudly. 

Morgan kissed Reid gently, and slowly pulled out, making him whimper through his ragged breathing. 

Morgan laid on him, supporting most of his weight himself, and felt Reid's body against his. His chest moved rapidly, catching his breath, his skin hot and sweaty, his face red and tired. He loved seeing Reid like this. 

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and kissed him passionately. 

"You liked that?" Morgan asked, grinning. 

"Hmmmm. A lot." Reid answered quietly, smiling. 

"Good." Morgan got up and handed Reid his clothes. "We should get some rest." 

Reid just laid on the couch, too tired and comfortable to get up. 

Morgan chuckled. "Come on." He pulled Reid to his feet, and Reid kissed him. Morgan smiled and pushed Reid to the bed. 

"We're going to sleep, now. Ok?" Morgan said sternly, with a smile. 

"Ok." Reid panted, smiling back. 

Morgan laid next to him, with his arm over his waist, and nuzzled his neck. Reid groaned quietly and happily, and they fell asleep like that. 

Hotch, Jack and Jessica got home after eating out, and got ready for bed. 

Hotch read Jack a story, and tucked him in, and Jessica met him in the hallway when he was done. 

"Tomorrow, then?" She asked sadly, knowing that the last thing Hotch and Jack needed was to spend less time together. 

Hotch nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." 

Jessica nodded, and touched Hotch's shoulder. "It'll be ok." 

"Thanks." Hotch smiled sadly. 

"Goodnight, Aaron." Jessica smiled comfortingly.

"Goodnight, Jessica." Hotch smiled sadly, and went to bed. 

He had a hard time falling asleep. He hoped Reid and Morgan were ok, and that Reid hadn't consumed any more of that drug. 

After awhile of laying there restlessly, his mind racing, Hotch finally fell asleep. 

Hotch was on the phone with Haley, Foyett had a gun to her head. Hotch was almost there. He made it to the window in time to see Foyett pull the trigger, but it was Hotch holding the gun, and Haley was Reid now. 

Hotch woke up breathless and sweaty. He rubbed his face, and laid back down. "Fuck." He huffed under his breath. 

He got up and took his old post nightmare style shower. Icy cold, then burning hot. 

He wondered what it meant. He was glad that it at least wasn't sexual this time. That aspect of his issue seemed to have been resolved. 

He got out of the shower, and eventually fell back asleep.

Reid woke up feeling warm. Morgan's arm was still wrapped around him. He smiled and rolled to face him. 

Morgan stirred from Reid's movements, and smiled. He kissed Reid's shoulder without opening his eyes. 

Reid rolled the rest of the way over to face Morgan, and kissed him softly, and slowly. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Reid whispered with a smile. 

Morgan chuckled softly. "Good morning, hot stuff." 

Reid laughed quietly, lifting Morgan's arm off him, and got out of bed. 

Morgan was surprised, and relieved. He'd expected Reid to want some morning action, but if he didn't, that was a good sign. He was definitely not on that drug anymore. Now, he just had to make sure he didn't ingest it again. 

He got up and followed Reid to the bathroom, and started the shower. They both got in, and Morgan tried his best to behave himself. 

Reid thought it was cute, and purposefully tried to make it hard for him by acting cute and slutty, rubbing against him on 'accident' and looking all sexy in the running water. 

Morgan laughed internally, seeing what he was doing, and grabbed Reid and kissed him passionately, but didn't go any further. 

"You don't play fair." Morgan whispered, grinning. 

Reid laughed quietly. 

"But, neither do I." Morgan held Reid tight and kissed him hard, thrusting his hips against him, then got out of the shower and started getting dressed. 

Reid was left panting and red faced. He laughed quietly, and tried to calm down. 

Hotch woke up tired. He got up and went to Jack's room. 

Jack was still asleep, so peaceful looking. Hotch sat on the bed and smiled. He didn't want to leave again. He didn't want his relationship with his son to start slipping away, too. 

Hotch heard Jessica walk by and go to the kitchen to start breakfast. He went to talk to her. 

"We'll have to go out to eat." Hotch politely reminded her. 

"Oh, right. Sorry." Jessica sighed. "How did you sleep? You look tired." 

"I am. I'll be fine, though." Hotch smiled sadly. 

"I'll get ready, then." Jessica smiled, and went back to her room. 

"I'll get Jack ready." Hotch smiled back, and went to Jack's room. 

"Hopefully today goes as planned." Morgan sighed as he and Reid headed to the car to go get coffee and food. They, too, didn't trust the food that was already in the house. 

"Yeah. If Strauss isn't convinced by our report, we'll either have to go behind her back, or tell her everything." Reid had thought a lot about it. 

"I'm sure she'll understand. How could she not after what happened?" Morgan reasoned. 

"Have you met her?" Reid chuckled.

"Yeah, you have a point." Morgan laughed lightly. 

Reid sighed. "What if he gets me?" 

"We're not going to let that happen." Morgan became serious. 

"I was right behind Rossi when Clive grabbed me." Reid shivered thinking about it.

"You're never going to be behind me. When I say I won't take my eyes off you, I mean it. Literally." Morgan assured him. "Even if you have to take a shit." He laughed.

"Ok." Reid sighed, laughing softly, and smiled apprehensively.

They grabbed their food and coffee, and Hotch texted, saying he was on his way. 

Hotch told Jessica that he'd have her and Jack at the new safe house by the end of the day, kissed Jack goodbye, and left. 

They all arrived at Morgan's house at the same time, and went in together. 

Reid went to Hotch and hugged him tight. "I missed you." 

"It's been one night." Hotch chuckled, and hugged him back. "Morgan wasn't too mean to you, was he?" He teased. 

Reid blushed and shook his head. "No." 

"Good." Hotch kissed him lovingly. 

Reid kissed him back eagerly, and pushed himself against him.

Hotch pulled away, and laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time for what I want to do to you right now." 

Reid's body tingled from hearing that. 

Hotch shook his head and grinned. "You didn't get drugged again, did you?" He wondered. 

"No. Definitely not. I just really miss you." Reid groaned quietly. 

"I miss you too." Hotch stroked his hair. 

"How did you sleep?" Reid realized he looked exhausted. 

"I had a nightmare." Hotch sighed. 

"Oh." Reid thought back. He and Hotch didn't _do anything_ yesterday, and hadn't seen each other very much, either. "What was it about?" 

"It was when Foyett killed Haley. I was on the phone with her, and I got to the house in time to see him pull trigger through the bay window. When I looked inside, though, it wasn't Foyett, but me. And Haley was you." Hotch explained. 

"I'm sorry." Reid sighed, and nestled himself against Hotch's chest. "It seems to still be about guilt over your feelings for, and Haley's death. There was no sexual component, though?" Reid asked.

"No." Hotch replied. He was glad about that.

"I guess that answers that question. How do you feel otherwise?" Morgan asked, concerned. 

"Fine, I think. Tired." Hotch replied. 

"Well, are we ready to get this shit started?" Morgan asked. 

"Let's take my car. We should stay together as much as possible from now on." Hotch answered. 

"Reid should ride up front, too. I don't even want him alone in the back of the car." Morgan remembered what Reid said earlier about being right behind Rossi.

"I agree." Hotch nodded. "Let's go."

The team all met at the bureau, and Hotch, Morgan, and Reid and Rossi went to speak with Strauss. 

"Why does it take four of you to hand in the reports?" Strauss raised an eyebrow. 

"We need to talk." Hotch replied. 

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Strauss sighed. 

"It's Foyett. The leader of Circle is his birth father." Rossi began. 

"His father's dead, isn't he?" Strauss tried to keep her reaction calm. 

"Not anymore." Hotch replied. 

"How do you know?" Strauss asked. 

"The killer we apprehended in Seattle, Daniel Gonzalez, is George Foyett's cousin. He told us everything, and it's all in the reports we just gave you." Morgan added. 

"What are you proposing we do?" Strauss asked, getting to the point. 

"Foyett's father, Phillip Haines, is targeting me and people close to me to avenge his son's death. I need to put Jessica and Jack in a safe house, with a protective detail. I also need one put on myself, and we need permission to pursue Haines, so we can find him before he gets to one of us." Hotch explained. 

"I understand. After Foyett, I can't risk taking any chances. I'll give you what you need." Strauss was willing to do whatever she had to to keep something like Haley's death from happening again.

"Thank you." Hotch was relieved. 

"Make sure you get this taken care of before it gets out of hand." Strauss replied with a stern look, dismissing them. 

They left, and met with the rest of the team to let them know that they were cleared to start the investigation. 

"Morgan's going to talk to Garcia and get her caught up, and we're going to start compiling all the data we can on the group, Foyett, and anyone connected to him in any way." Hotch began.

"Reid and I will set up conference interviews with Daniel and his men and see if there's anything else they know that can help us. Garcia will look into Haines, Daniel, and Shaun, and anything else from their pasts that could be relevant. Morgan will help Garcia and whoever else needs it. Rossi, you and the others see what you can find on other possible Circle locations, victims, members, anything. We need to find someone who can lead us to Haines." Hotch instructed, and everyone got to work. 

Hotch breathed, relieved to finally have a grasp on what was going on, and to have help. Despite his nightmare, he still felt in control. He looked at Reid, and smiled. He didn't want to hurt him at all. He only wanted to love him. He wished he could take back everything he'd done to hurt him before. 

Reid looked at him, and smiled. 

Hotch's heart melted, and he quickly picked up a file and started skimming through it to pretend he wasn't getting flustered. 

Reid chuckled to himself, and continued reading. 

"Hey, Mr. Too good to call once a day!" Garcia teased and got up and skittered over to Morgan and gave him a great big hug. 

"Hey, mama. I'm sorry. You know how things can get." Morgan smiled and hugged her back. 

"I know." She squeezed him and pulled away. "it's so good to finally see you, though!" 

"It's good to see you, too." Morgan smiled lovingly. "I have a lot to tell you. Why don't we sit down?" 

"Is it bad?" She suddenly got worried. 

Morgan chuckled. "Everyone is ok. Don't worry. It is bad news, but it's nothing we can't handle. Especially with the great and almighty Oz helping us out." Morgan grinned. 

"Ok." Garcia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm ready. Hit me." 

Morgan sighed, and began explaining everything to her. 

"Wow." Garcia didn't know where to begin. 

Morgan waited for her reaction nervously. 

"Wha.....wha......" Garcia blinked rapidly and looked down. "What?" 

"What part are you having trouble with?" Morgan asked calmly. 

"It'd be easier to start with what I'm not having trouble with." Garcia tried to process everything. "Is Spencer ok?" 

"You can see for yourself. He's absolutely fine. Him and Hotch really love each other. I see it all the time. Trust me." Morgan explained calmly. 

"What about you?" Garcia asked, worried he was settling for sharing Reid when he really didn't want to. 

"I'm happier than I've ever been. And it's scary. I've never had so much to lose before." Morgan opened up unexpectedly, surprising himself. 

"Oh, Morgan, baby. You love him so much." She hugged him tight. "It must have been hard to learn all that and have to hold yourself back from trying to protect him." 

"It was, until I thought of it like this. Instead of betraying his trust to protect him once, and risk losing him, I'm now in a position where I can protect him from everything, always." Morgan smiled softly. 

"How is Hotch, then?" Garcia hadn't even had any idea something had been wrong with him. 

"He's doing so much better. All thanks to Reid believing in him, and being strong enough to be there for him when no one else would have." Morgan sighed. 

"That kind of dedication is rare." Garcia smiled sadly. "You two are lucky." 

"Believe me. We know." Morgan chuckled. 

"So, Foyett's father is alive, and he's targeting Reid because he's Hotch's partner. Great." Garcia blew a sharp breath out and patted the tops of her thighs. "What do you guys need from me?" 

Morgan got to work helping her get started. 

He returned to the team, ready to jump in and help. "Garcia is on board, and looking into Haines and everything concerning him, now. What do you need me to do?" 

"Help Rossi, JJ and Prentiss look into possible connections to other Circle locations around the country. When Garcia has time, she'll help with that also." Hotch instructed. 

Morgan joined them, and the team worked tirelessly all through the day. In the meantime, Strauss had arranged for the protective details and the safe house for Hotch's family. 

The end of the day came, and Hotch addressed the group. 

"I want you all to know that I appreciate your help and understanding in this situation. Although I believe Reid is most likely the primary target, I want you all to be extremely careful during this case. Take any measures you think are necessary for your own safety, and if you need anything, just call me and let me know. That's all, everyone. Have a good night, and stay safe." Hotch dismissed them. 

They all started to leave, and Reid and Morgan waited with Hotch. 

They were about to leave after everyone else had gone, when Garcia came in. She walked briskly up to Hotch and slapped him hard across the face. "That's for Spencer." Then she hugged him. "And this is me being sorry that all of this happened to you." 

Hotch was shocked, but chuckled softly, relieved, and hugged her back. "I deserved that." 

"Not really. I couldn't stop myself, though." Garcia replied apologetically. 

"You're forgiven. It's good to see you, Penelope." Hotch smiled. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Garcia replied. 

"Me, too." Hotch sighed. "Would you like to walk out with us?" 

"Sure." She answered, and Hotch took her arm. Morgan stayed with Reid, and they walked Garcia to her car. 

"Drive safe, Babygirl. See you tomorrow." Morgan hugged her and opened her door so she could get in. 

"See ya tomorrow." She replied, and took off. 

"Let's go." Hotch got in the driver's seat and Reid got in the passenger seat. 

Morgan got in back, and sighed, relieved that Strauss had agreed to everything without making a fuss or asking for more details. 

"Are Jack and Jessica at the safe house already?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah." Hotch sighed sadly. 

"I'm sorry." Reid grabbed Hotch's hand. 

"Thanks." Hotch smiled half-heartedly, and squeezed Reid's hand. 

They swung by Hotch's house first, so he could grab his things. Then they went to Reid's. They'd decided to stay at Morgan's house. It was bigger, more private, and they figured Hotch's house was already being watched, and the men watching it already knew the layout well. 

The FBI protective detail followed them everywhere they went. 

They left Reid's place, grabbed dinner, and headed to Morgan's. 

They carried their stuff in, and ate dinner, chatting about how the talk with Garcia had gone, and how the case was going so far. 

They finished eating, and went to the living room. Hotch and Morgan sat on either side of Reid on the couch, and everything was quiet for a minute. 

Reid's heart raced. He expected one of them to make a move on him any second. Or both.

Morgan chuckled to himself, realizing that Hotch was trying to get Reid worked up without even touching him. 'Why's he so good at this stuff?' Morgan wondered to himself. 

Reid fidgeted, wanting to climb on top of Hotch, but feeling too shy to do it without Hotch making the first move. 

Morgan could feel the tension. He glanced at Hotch, who looked uninterested, then at Reid, who obviously wanted to be given the "Hotch" treatment. Morgan had a feeling he was going to get it. 

Finally, Reid couldn't take anymore, and he shifted his body so he was sitting on one leg, facing Hotch, with his other leg still hanging off the couch. He leaned forward and grabbed Hotch's jacket and kissed him desperately. 

Hotch grinned, and held Reid tight, kissing him passionately. 

"I missed you." Reid panted. 

"Morgan treated you well, didn't he?" Hotch smiled. 

"Yes." Reid moaned, climbing onto Hotch, straddling him, and started taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him eagerly the whole time. "I still missed you, though." 

Hotch kissed Reid hard, and took his shirt off in one movement, and started undoing his pants. 

"How was your first time with Morgan, yesterday?" Hotch asked, laying Reid on his back on the couch, taking his pants off. 

Reid blushed. He didn't know Hotch knew what they'd done. 

"I kind of want to try." Hotch laid on top of Reid, and started nipping and kissing his neck and his chest, and shoulders. 

Reid breathed shakily, too turned on to think straight. 

Morgan didn't know how he felt about the idea of letting Hotch top him. 

Hotch stood up, and pulled Reid to his feet. He turned to Morgan next. "Get up and get undressed." 

Morgan didn't really like being talked to like that by Hotch, and he was nervous, but he didn't want to upset him. He figured he'd see where this was going, and stop it if it came to it. 

Reid was blushing. He didn't know what Hotch was going to do, either. 

Morgan was undressed now. Hotch grabbed Reid by the back of the neck and led him to the bed, and motioned for Morgan to follow. 

Hotch got Reid up on the bed on his knees, facing away from him. 

"Kneel in front of him and suck his dick." Hotch ordered Morgan. 

That was an order Morgan was more than willing to follow. 

Hotch knelt down and started licking Reid, preparing him. 

Morgan took him all the way to the back of his throat, and Hotch pushed two fingers in, and kept licking around them, thrusting them, slowly. 

Reid moaned loudly, holding Morgan's head and one shoulder for balance. "Shit." He panted, already close to coming. 

Hotch pulled his fingers out, making Reid moan, and pushed him forward a few inches, causing him to unintentionally push too far into Morgan's throat, gagging him. 

Morgan pulled back a little, but took a breath and continued without stopping. 

Reid groaned quietly, waiting for Hotch to enter him. 

Hotch got on his knees behind Reid, and thrust his hips against his backside, entering him suddenly, holding onto his waist, making him thrust into Morgan's mouth.

Reid groaned loudly, and leaned forward, but Hotch reached around his chest and pulled him back against himself, feeling his breathing quicken. "Hotch." Reid whined desperately. 

Hotch gently grabbed his throat, and held his wrists behind his back, and pushed in quickly, all the way. 

Reid clenched his teeth and groaned quietly through Hotch's grip, trying not to come yet. 

Hotch breathed against Reid's neck, giving him chills, and started thrusting slowly. 

He felt Reid try to lean forward, groaning intensely, but held him upright by his throat, and started thrusting harder. 

"Hotch." Reid whimpered, barely audible through Hotch's grip on his throat. "I'm gonna come." 

Hotch squeezed his throat harder, choking him, and thrust faster. "Good. Now shut up about it." He whispered in Reid's ear, and started thrusting hard and fast. 

Morgan sped up to match his speed, and Reid's body erupted in tingles and chills, tensing as he came in Morgan's mouth, Hotch slamming into him hard. 

Hotch let go of Reid's throat, letting him moan and gasp for air, and pushed him forward onto all fours, and started fucking him relentlessly. 

Reid was breathing hard and moaning loudly, and Morgan was kneeling in front of his face. He grabbed Reid's hair and kissed him roughly, muffling his moans. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's waist and started ramming him harder, and Morgan sat up on his knees, and pushed Reid's mouth down onto his dick, until he gagged, then let go. 

Reid coughed and breathed deep, still panting and groaning. 

Morgan grabbed his hair and pushed him back down, gagging him, and kept him there while Hotch came, slamming into Reid so hard that it sounded like it might've hurt. 

Morgan let go, and Reid gasped loudly, and gagged, taking a deep breath. 

Morgan couldn't believe how hard it made him, to see Reid like that. 

Hotch thrust hard a few times, then pulled out, letting Reid fall to the mattress. 

Morgan lowered himself, and pulled Reid's head back up by his hair, and made him continue to suck him off. 

Reid got up on his elbows, and tried his best to do a good job. 

Morgan leaned back, and let Reid go on his own. 

Reid got on his knees, and started stroking the base, while sucking the tip rapidly, going all the way down every once in awhile, gagging himself. 

Morgan groaned and followed Reid's movements with his hand in his hair. 

Reid stopped for a second, and licked his fingers, then continued, and pushed one into Morgan, making him moan softly, trying not to act too desperate in front of Hotch. 

Reid moved his finger around, listening to Morgan's quiet groans and gasps, then he put another in. Morgan pulled Reid's hair, pushing him down further, and moaned louder. 

Reid kept moving his fingers, until he thought Morgan was ready for a third. 

Morgan was breathless, groaning loudly, not caring anymore that Hotch was watching. 

Reid slipped the third finger in, and Morgan pushed Reid's head down all the way, and moaned and gasped as he came in Reid's throat. 

Reid pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, and tried to swallow Morgan's come without gagging. 

Morgan let go, panting, and Reid pulled away, coughing slightly and breathing hard, but kept his fingers in, and moved closer to Morgan and started kissing him. 

Hotch was shocked. He'd never pictured Reid being dominant, before.

Hotch grinned. He liked it. 


	36. Goodnight, Great morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I am falling a bit behind schedule, so, I'm going to post this short chapter today and start working on the next one so I can post it tomorrow. I'm going to be busy tomorrow, though, so it probably won't be until the evening. Friday, I should be back to my normal schedule of posting one full chapter a day. Hope you guys like this one! It's pretty much just a gratuitous funtime chapter. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see ya tomorrow!!!

Hotch watched Reid climb on top of Morgan, pushing him back, still moving his fingers inside him, kissing him aggressively. 

Morgan was getting hot and flustered, moaning louder now, holding Reid's waist, kissing him back desperately, nervous, and excited for what was about to happen.

Reid removed his fingers, and Hotch stopped them before they went any further. 

He grabbed Reid's hair and led him over to the wall and turned to Morgan. 

"Come here." Hotch motioned for him to come stand in front of Reid. 

Hesitantly, Morgan obeyed. 

Hotch had him face the wall, and put his hands up against it, bracing himself. He stood Reid behind Morgan, facing him. 

"Go ahead." Hotch whispered in Reid's ear.

Reid shivered, and held Morgan's waist. 

Morgan closed his eyes, and tingles ran through his entire body. Reid pushed himself against him, slowly sliding in, as far as he could go, and leaned against Morgan's back, kissing his neck. 

Morgan moaned quietly but intensely, breathing deep. 

Reid pulled out a ways, squeezing Morgan's waist, then slowly pushed back in, moaning quietly, and leaned against Morgan's back again, panting. 

Morgan groaned quietly, shaking. Reid started thrusting slowly, holding Morgan's waist tight. 

Morgan braced himself, and tried to hold his voice back, too embarrassed to moan loudly in front of Hotch, like he wanted to. 

Reid started to move faster, and Morgan moaned, unable to hold back anymore. Reid held him tight, and groaned in his ear, sending chills through his body. 

Hotch was loving it. He stood behind Reid, and gently put his hands on his hips, making Reid stop, goosebumps raising on his skin, and his body shook. He breathed hard, not ready for what Hotch was about to do.

Hotch stepped forward, and pushed himself into Reid, deep, pushing him into Morgan deeper, and Reid clung to Morgan tight, moaning loudly, trying not to come, breathing rapidly. 

"Hotch." He whimpered desperately, afraid to move at all. 

Morgan was being driven crazy listening to Reid's desperate groans and whimpers, squirming against him, and moving inside him. 

Hotch pulled back, almost all the way out, and Reid whimpered pitifully, anticipating the thrust he thought was coming, but never did. 

"Fuck him until you come." Hotch whispered in Reid's ear, sending shivers down his back. 

Reid leaned back a little, off of Morgan, and grabbed his waist again, and started to pull out, but the movement pushed Hotch into him, and Reid leaned forward, moaning, unable to make his hips move. He didn't want to come yet. 

Hotch grinned, and pulled out. He left momentarily, and came back. He stood behind Reid, and pulled him back until he slid out of Morgan, making them both whimper. Hotch reached around Reid's front, and pushed the plug into him slowly, making him groan loudly the whole time. 

"Fuck, Hotch. No." Reid panted shakily. "I don't think I can do this." 

Hotch pushed Reid forward, and held him in position, pushing him back into Morgan, slowly. Reid groaned loudly and desperately, breathing hard, and dug his nails into Morgan's waist. 

Morgan groaned quietly, Reid's reactions were driving him crazy.

Then, Hotch started to push himself slowly back into Reid, making him moan loudly, and his body tense and shiver.

Reid held Morgan's waist, and leaned against his back, breathing fast, unable to concentrate. 

Morgan shivered, feeling Reid's breath on his neck, and his chest moving against his back.

Hotch pushed all the way in, and leaned against Reid's back, and whispered in his ear again. "Fuck him until _he_ comes." 

Hotch pulled back out a ways, and stayed there. He pulled Reid back a bit, and grabbed his hips, moving them for him until he started to do it on his own. 

Reid started thrusting slowly, taking deep, fast breaths, having a hard time concentrating on moving steadily. Every time he pulled back out of Morgan, pushed Hotch deeper into him. 

Reid started to move more consistently, holding Morgan's waist, and pulling himself into him, hard, over and over, each time pushing Hotch into himself again. He groaned and his body shook with each thrust, driving him nuts. 

"Hotch..... I need to come...." Reid thrust harder, and pulled back, pushing his hips against Hotch, taking him all the way in. 

Reid's body was hot and tingly, and his mind was fuzzy. He felt so good, it was driving him crazy. He wanted to come desperately, but couldn't. 

Morgan was groaning quietly, loving the sounds Reid was making. He wanted to see him. He moved, turning around to face Reid, and kissed him as he whimpered breathlessly, and clung to Morgan's neck. 

Hotch kept thrusting, and Morgan glanced at the bed, telling Hotch he wanted to go there. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's hair, and without pulling out, pushed him over to the bed, where Morgan laid down, and Hotch positioned Reid between Morgan's legs, and he knelt behind Reid. 

Reid dropped onto his elbows, and kissed Morgan gently as he pushed back in, moaning loudly into the kiss. 

Morgan loved Reid's reactions so much he was about to come just hearing his voice, and seeing his face all flustered. 

Hotch started to push into Reid, making him stop kissing Morgan, and drop his head down by Morgan's shoulder, and groan loudly. 

"Oh my god, Hotch." Reid panted desperately. 

Hotch started moving, and Reid clung to Morgan tight, desperately wanting to come. He kissed Morgan hard, hungrily. It was driving him wild. 

Morgan could feel Reid moving inside him from Hotch's thrusts, and his squirming, moaning body on top of him sent him over the edge, and he wrapped his arms around Reid tight, and kissed him hard, biting his lip as he came, moaning loudly. 

Reid moaned loudly with him, wanting to join him, but Hotch was relentless. He pounded Reid mercilessly, holding his waist for leverage. 

Reid kissed Morgan roughly and started moving his hips, thrusting into him quick and shallow, trying to match Hotch. He needed the release. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"Hotch." Reid gasped shakily. "Please." 

Hotch pulled Reid's hips up, still inside him, and pulled him out of Morgan. He carefully removed the plug, making Reid whimper anxiously, and gave him a second. If he moved right now, Reid would come instantly. Reid tried to breathe, and calm down. 

When Hotch saw his breathing slow, he pushed him back into Morgan and fucked him aggressively, and Reid leaned back, and pushed himself deep into Morgan, and took Hotch in all the way, and moaned loudly and desperately as he came inside Morgan, finally. 

Hotch kept thrusting, deep and slow, drawing it out as long as he could, until Reid collapsed on top of Morgan, who was hard again from watching that. 

Morgan kissed Reid energetically, and Hotch pulled out. Morgan held Reid for awhile, and kissing him passionately. 

Hotch grabbed his wrists and cuffed them behind his back, and pulled him off of Morgan, and positioned him so he was straddling him. Morgan helped Hotch, and they pushed Reid down so that Morgan was all the way inside of him. 

Reid moaned mindlessly, and sat on Morgan's hips, taking it all, and Hotch knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and chest. He started moving Reid, slowly at first. 

Morgan groaned, caressing Reid's body where Hotch wasn't holding onto him. 

Reid leaned his head back against Hotch's shoulder, moaning quietly, and Hotch kissed and nibbled his throat, moving faster on Morgan. 

Morgan leaned his head back and groaned, holding Reid's waist, and feeling him move as Hotch pulled him up, and let go repeatedly. 

Reid started helping, rocking his hips with each thrust, moaning more intensely. 

Morgan started thrusting, making Reid whimper suddenly, surprised. Hotch held Reid in place above Morgan, so he could thrust harder and faster, holding onto Reid's waist. 

"Do you like being used like this?" Hotch whispered in Reid's ear. 

Reid whimpered and nodded. 

"Say it." Hotch ordered. 

"Yes." Reid huffed breathlessly. 

"Yes, what?" Hotch smiled. 

"Use me, please. I love it." Reid groaned as Morgan thrust harder and faster, turned on by Reid's desperation. 

Reid breathed hard and fast, whimpering, as Morgan pounded him, and Hotch licked and bit his neck and throat. 

Morgan squeezed Reid's waist hard as he came, thrusting into him wildly, making Reid moan loudly and try to lean forward, but Hotch held him up, holding him back against his chest. 

Reid breathed deeply and rapidly, exhausted, and Morgan pulled out. Reid was hard again, and so was Hotch. 

Morgan sat up, and started nipping and licking Reid's chest, caressing the old bruises that were almost healed now. Hotch let go, and left for a minute. Morgan laid Reid on his back, and held himself over him, and kissed him slowly and gently, waiting for Hotch to come back. 

When he came back, he grabbed Reid's hair and pulled him up, out from underneath Morgan, and had him kneel in front of him, facing him. He had a vibrator in his hand. 

Reid groaned nervously, wondering what Hotch was going to do with it this time. 

Hotch knelt in front of Reid, and kissed him passionately, reached behind him, and pushed it into him. 

Reid tried to pull away from the kiss and moan, but Hotch held him in place, and kept kissing him as he moaned softly. Hotch turned it on, and Reid's body tensed, and he groaned desperately, kissing Hotch eagerly. 

Hotch got up and turned Reid around, pushing him so he was leaning forward, and grabbed the vibrator, and started thrusting it hard and fast, making Reid moan loudly, panting hard. 

Then, he got up on the bed and knelt behind him. He took the vibrator out, and pushed himself in, slowly. 

Reid groaned quietly, and pushed back, wanting all of him. 

Morgan came over and started kissing him gently, and Hotch started thrusting, slow and deep. 

Reid shook and whimpered, so turned on he couldn't stand it. It made him feel incredibly good when they were both gentle at the same time. 

Hotch held Reid's waist, and steadily, but slowly pulled almost all they way out, and pushed slowly, all the way back in. 

Morgan held Reid's shoulders, and kissed him slowly and passionately, enjoying the sounds of his whimpers and groans. 

Hotch stopped, and pushed the vibrator against Reid, while staying inside him. Reid groaned intensely, feeling the pressure, scared that this was going to hurt. 

Hotch pushed harder, and the tip went in. He pulled back a bit, and pushed himself and the vibrator slowly until they were both in. Reid's body shook, and Morgan muffled his groans with his kiss. 

Hotch turned it on, and started thrusting, making Reid almost yell, he groaned so severely. 

"Fuck." Reid panted shakily. "Hotch..... it hurts." 

Morgan held Reid's head in place by his hair and pushed himself into his mouth. 

Reid groaned loudly, muffled now, by Morgan. Hotch thrust harder, moving the vibrator every time, making Reid's body tingle and tremble, ready to come any second. 

Morgan pushed himself into Reid's throat, and stayed there, as Hotch pounded him harder and harder. 

Hotch was starting to lose his composure. He hadn't expected this to feel so good. He hoped he wasn't hurting Reid, because he knew he couldn't stop now. 

Reid couldn't breathe or think. His ass was being used like an object, and he loved it. The vibrations felt amazing, and the pain from Hotch pounding him and the feeling of being so full sent him over the edge, and his body squirmed as he came silently, his mouth still being filled by Morgan. 

Hotch continued thrusting, getting close, and Morgan let Reid breathe briefly before starting to thrust steadily. 

Reid gagged and coughed, trying to stay calm until they were done. 

Hotch squeezed his waist, slamming into him, coming intensely, and leaned over him, kissing his neck. 

Morgan was pounding his throat now, on the verge of coming. 

Reid gagged, taking Morgan too deep, and started struggling for air. Morgan started to come, and pushed all the way in, shooting it into his throat, choking him. 

Reid tried to bare it, but he needed to breathe. 

Hotch pulled out, and pulled Reid back away from Morgan, who had lost his composure in the heat of the moment. 

Reid coughed and gasped desperately, Morgan's come dripping from his mouth. 

Hotch held him up, letting him catch his breath, and pulled the vibrator out. 

Morgan was panting hard, and felt bad. He couldn't believe Hotch was the one who had to stop _him._

Hotch grabbed the keys and freed Reid's hands. 

Reid leaned forward on all fours, and breathed deep for a minute. 

Morgan moved forward, and tilted Reid's face up. "I'm sorry." 

Reid smiled, and got on his knees and hugged Morgan. "It's ok. I'm fine." 

"Because Hotch intervened." Morgan sounded really upset with himself. 

"I told you. You'll know when I want you to stop." Reid tried to reassure him. 

"I don't think you know when to stop." Morgan laughed sadly. 

"Maybe not." Reid grinned facetiously. 

Morgan chuckled, and Reid kissed him lovingly. 

Hotch put the vibrator and cuffs away, and got back in bed, and pulled Reid away from Morgan and kissed him roughly. "You did good, this time." Hotch grinned. 

Reid blushed. He loved being praised by him. 

Hotch laid Reid down between them, and Reid turned to face Morgan, wanting to comfort him. 

"Don't feel bad. It turns me on to be used like that by you both." Reid kissed him hard, and caressed his chest. "I don't think I can live without it now." 

Morgan kissed him back, and leaned up a little, grabbing Reid's waist. "I still feel bad. I'm supposed to make sure we don't go too far." He hugged Reid again.

"Hotch is a lot better now. Don't worry so much. I'll be ok. I promise." Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and kissed him passionately. 

"If you insist." Morgan laid him back down, before he got too worked up again. "Let's get some sleep." 

"Ok." Reid sighed, exhausted. 

Hotch laid his arm across Reid's chest and kissed his cheek, and laughed quietly.

"What?" Reid asked. 

"It is kind of insane, the things you let us do to you." Hotch chuckled. 

"It never feels right to try to stop you." Reid shrugged, blushing. He didn't want to tell them that he actually loved the shit out of it. 

"Well, I hope you do stop us if you ever think it's going too far." Hotch kissed him delicately. 

Reid nodded, kissing back softly, starting to pant again, and Hotch pulled away and laughed quietly. 

Reid blushed, and laid back down, trying to calm himself, before he couldn't stop himself. 

Morgan grabbed his hand, and held it, and fell asleep next to him. Reid fell asleep on his back, with Hotch laying against him with his arm still across his chest. 

The next morning, Morgan got up first and showered. He figured Reid needed a break. 

Reid woke up when Morgan got out of bed, but he didn't move. He laid there, enjoying the feeling of Hotch sleeping beside him, touching him. He held Hotch's arm, and relaxed, waiting for him to wake up. 

Hotch stirred, and scooted closer to Reid, and kissed his shoulder. "Good morning." He smiled, his eyes still closed. 

"Good morning." Reid replied shyly, and leaned over to kiss him gently. "How did you sleep?" 

Hotch groaned a happy quiet groan and climbed on top of Reid, kissing him, happy to have woken up next to him again. "Great." 

Reid blushed, and laughed quietly, and kissed him back. "Good." 

Morgan came out of the bathroom, ready for the day, and laughed at Hotch. " _I_ was going to give him the morning off, but....." He teased. 

"I agree. I'm just happy to see him." Hotch smiled, and kissed him again, briefly, and got off him. 

Reid whimpered, but he agreed, too. He was sore and tired. He could use a break. "Later." He whispered tauntingly to Hotch.

"You know it." Hotch winked. 

"You two should get ready. We got a lot to do today." Morgan urged them.

"Ok." Hotch laughed. He hadn't showered with Reid in awhile. He pulled him up off the bed, and kissed him, and led him to the bathroom.

Hotch started the shower and they got in. Hotch tried to behave himself, but it was hard because Reid was so cute. He hugged and kissed him gently. Reid grinned, and kissed him back. He knew Hotch was holding back. 

"Maybe a little bit wouldn't be so bad." Reid whispered mischievously, and started turning around. 

Hotch grabbed him, stopping him, and picked him up and pushed him against the wall, pushing into him suddenly. 

Reid groaned loudly, and Morgan heard the slam against the wall, and hoped Reid was ok. Judging by the sounds he was making, he seemed to be doing great. "So much for taking a break." Morgan laughed. 

Hotch pounded Reid hard and fast, making him moan wildly, and wrap his legs around Hotch's waist and dig his nails into his back, and lean his head back against the wall while Hotch kissed his throat. 

"Fuck me....." Reid breathed desperately. "Hard." 

Hotch smirked. He thought he already was. He carefully lowered Reid, and when he was on his feet, quickly turned him around and pushed him against the wall again, and slammed back into him, holding one arm behind his back and holding his other against the wall to brace him, and started fucking him violently, harder and faster, until Reid started to groan like it hurt, and Hotch came, grabbing Reid's throat and squeezing, and pushed in as far as he could, feeling Reid's body tense as he started to come. Hotch let go of his throat, and continued thrusting steadily until Reid was finished. 

Hotch pulled out, and Reid whimpered, still pushed against the wall, and breathed hard. 

Hotch leaned against him and kissed his neck, and his cheek, and turned his head to kiss his lips. "I love you." He whispered in his ear. 

Reid blushed, and breathed in a deep, shaky breath. "I love you too." 

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Reid decided he definitely needed to start taking it easy for awhile. His back hurt, his legs were sore, and it hurt to sit on hard surfaces now. Not to mention how tired his body was. At least his bruises were healing, and Hotch hadn't given him any new ones. 

"So much for taking it easy, huh?" Morgan teased. 

"Starting now." Reid grinned. 

Hotch laughed. "Let's go." 


	37. Tough Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this shorter chapter today knowing you guys probably won't like the cliffhanger. I'm already working on the next chapter so that you guys won't be left hanging for too long. I'm going to try to post it by tonight. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a great day!!! 😊😊😊❤️❤️❤️

They stopped for coffee and breakfast, and got to the Bureau early, before the rest of the team. 

Reid sat at his desk and read through everything the team had gathered so far. 

Morgan organized the locations he was going to look into today, to see if they were likely to host a sect of Circle. 

Hotch sifted through the information that had been put into reports, making sure it was all safe to show Strauss before handing it in. 

Hotch sighed. He was distracted, thinking back to the first time he'd lost it on Reid, right here in his office. He felt guilty, and wished he could take it back. Reid still hadn't stepped foot back in there, either. Hotch didn't blame him. He thought about asking for a new office. He was sure somebody would be happy to upgrade to his office. Somebody who had no idea what had happened in here. 

The rest of the team arrived, snapping Hotch out of it. He got up and headed to the conference room to get everyone started. They had a lot to do, and they needed to work fast. Until Haines was dead, or in custody, Reid and the team, and Jessica and Jack were in danger. 

"Good morning, everyone." Hotch began. "Today, I want you all to continue what you were doing yesterday, but Morgan and Reid are going to start compiling all the relevant information so far, and working with Garcia to find every possible connection or pattern. I have something I'm working on that I'll explain if it pans out, and later, Rossi is going to help me with the conference calls with Daniel and his men." Hotch concluded, and went to his office and tried to concentrate. 

Reid started reading, and Morgan continued organizing the finished reports, preparing them for Garcia. 

Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ continued going through the files and information from abductions all over the country that could match Circle's MO. 

Garcia had reports on Haines and everyone she could find who was in some way or another connected to him. 

Hotch had calls with other members of Daniel's group scheduled for later, but he wanted to talk to Daniel again, first. 

Hotch called the Seattle Detention Center and checked in for his scheduled video conference call. A few minutes later, he was face to face with Daniel. 

"Hey, buddy." Daniel seemed genuinely pleased to hear from him again. 

Hotch smiled. "Hey, Daniel. How's jail treating you?" 

Daniel laughed. "It's not too bad. You know what they do to chi-mos* in the joint, right?" 

*(child molesters)

Hotch nodded tentatively. 

"Well, guess what they do to the guy who kills chi-mos." Daniel grinned. 

"What?" Hotch humored him. 

"They worship him." Daniel grinned, mostly just screwing with Hotch out of boredom, though, there was some truth to what he'd said. "So, what can I do for you this time?" 

"I know we talked pretty thoroughly before, but I just wanted to make sure there wasn't _anything_ else you might be able to tell me that could help. Doing this by the book could take months, if not years. There's a lot of red tape. We have next to nothing to go on right now, and my friends and family are in danger, not to mention all the current and future victims of Circle." Hotch explained. "There's gotta be something." 

"Well, of course there is. The only problem is, I know what kind of man you are, and it ain't _that_ kind of man." Daniel replied cryptically. 

"What kind of man?" Hotch asked apprehensively. 

"The kind that'd let your cute little boyfriend get caught on purpose to lure Haines out." Daniel grinned mischievously. 

"Of course not." Hotch tried to hide his anger at the mere thought of something so heinous. 

"Yes, I know. Of course not. I wasn't going to tell you, because I knew you'd never do it, but you asked, so." Daniel shrugged. 

"Would you do it to Shaun?" Hotch asked. 

"Of course not." Daniel understood. He didn't have any other useful information, though. Except one thing. 

"Even if that were an option, it wouldn't work. Once Haines had his victim, he'd still be impossible to find in time." Hotch said, annoyed that Daniel had even thought of something like that. 

"No, it wouldn't. He'd take him to the same place he killed George's mother, and Susan, and so many others who's spouse had crossed him. The Shack." Daniel explained. 

"The Shack?" Hotch was more upset now, hearing that Daniel had kept this from him before. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?" 

"Because I knew it would do you no good. The only time he ever goes to the Shack, is to kill the spouse of the person who crossed him, and George's mother. I don't know where it is, but if you let him capture someone who had a tracking device on them....." Daniel shrugged again. 

"I see." Hotch understood. "In the future, I'd appreciate it if you would share this kind of information with me, even if you think it wouldn't be helpful. Let me decide if it's helpful. Ok?" 

"Understood. I'm sorry." Daniel smiled apologetically. 

"It's alright. I really do appreciate your cooperation. Is there anything else that could help?' Hotch asked. 

"No. I'm sorry. That's literally the last trick I had up my sleeve. I really hope it doesn't come down to that, though. You could probably catch him before he killed him, but your boy would probably never recover from what he'd do to him before you did." Daniel thought about his wife, and started to hold back tears. 

"Thank you, Daniel. I won't let that happen, though." Hotch smiled. "Remember your wife fondly. Don't dwell on the worst moments." He tried to comfort him. 

"Thanks." Daniel's voice broke. "You, too." 

Hotch hung up, and sighed. Suddenly, he couldn't stop thinking about Reid being tied up and tortured, like in the warehouse, by Haines. What did Daniel mean, he'd never recover? Did Daniel know what Haines did to his victims before killing them? Hotch didn't want to know. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Reid find out, either. 

Morgan was getting a headache trying to remember everything and try to piece it together like a puzzle. There was so much information to try to make sense of. 

Reid was just reading quietly, committing everything to memory in seconds. 

Morgan wished he could do that. 

Rossi and the girls were also having a hard time trudging through boatloads of information, trying to sift out relevant pieces and fit them together. 

After awhile, Garcia came in to give her reports to Hotch so he could double check them for information that Strauss couldn't see before they got filed. 

"Hey." She said quietly, entering his office. 

"Hey, Garcia." Hotch welcomed the interruption. 

"Here you go." She handed him the reports. 

"Thank you." He took them and smiled. 

"So, what do you want me to do, now?" She asked eagerly. 

"Morgan and Reid need your help. They'll tell you what to do." Hotch replied tiredly. 

"Ok. No problem. Right away, sir." She smiled and left. 

Hotch called Rossi. 

"Hey, Aaron. You ready, I take it?" Rossi answered. 

"Yeah." Hotch sighed. 

"Ok. Be right there." Rossi hung up and went to Hotch's office.

Hotch sighed. He hated this feeling. Thinking about Haines with Reid disgusted him. But what disgusted him more, was that he felt like he had something in common with Haines. He'd hurt Reid, so many times. He'd done things to him that nobody else would have forgiven him for. He decided he definitely needed a new office. 

Rossi knocked on the open door as he came in. 

"Come in." Hotch snapped out of it. 

"You seem upset." Rossi raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk about it after the interviews. We don't have time right now." Hotch sighed, and called the Detention Center again. 

Garcia approached Reid and Morgan, nervous. This was her first time interacting with them at work normally after learning about their relationship. She didn't want to come off as weirded out or offensive, but she couldn't believe they were together. 

"Hi." She squeaked. 

"Hey, babygirl." Morgan smiled and stood. 

Reid glanced up and smiled briefly, and went back to reading. 

"Hotch told me to come help you." She explained nervously. 

"What, no witty banter?" Morgan grinned, thinking it was cute how obviously nervous she was. 

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. 

"Garcia, you're not going to offend us." Reid grinned knowingly without looking up.

"Yeah. It's just us. Same as before. Just, a little different." Morgan laughed quietly. 'Boy, if she knew _how_ different.' He thought. 

"I know. I guess I'm just not used to it, yet." She blushed. 

"We won't do anything weird in front of you. Don't worry." Reid teased. 

Garcia was surprised by how much more comfortable and less uptight Reid seemed to be now. 

"So, things really are better, now, huh?" She asked. 

"A lot better." Reid stood, having finished what he'd been reading. 

"That's good." Garcia smiled sheepishly. She couldn't stop trying to picture them together, and then stopped herself. "Come on." She headed back to her office so they could start working on whatever Hotch needed her to help them with. 

Rossi and Hotch finished the interviews, and hadn't learned much of anything new. The lower level members didn't know anything, and the higher level members wouldn't share any useful information. 

"Well, you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Rossi sighed. Hotch's attitude had brought his own attitude down. 

"It was my talk with Daniel, earlier." Hotch sighed. "Actually." He corrected himself, frustrated. "It's not just that. It's me." 

"Oh." Rossi had an idea of what he meant. 

"I need out of this office." Hotch sighed. 

"You wanna go for a walk?' Rossi asked. 

"No. I mean, permanently." Hotch replied. 

"Why?" Rossi asked, perplexed. 

"When's the last time you saw Reid in here?" Hotch asked. 

"I don't know. I guess it's been awhile. We've been gone a lot, too, though." Rossi shrugged. 

"The last time he stepped foot in here was the day he came back from Vegas, the day after I came back from leave." Hotch sounded sad, and self loathing. 

"Oh?" Rossi was trying to understand what Hotch was getting at. 

"This is where I first....... attacked him, that night." Hotch sighed, looking down. 

"Oh." Rossi suddenly felt uncomfortable. 

"Daniel said something that's really upsetting me, too." Hotch went on.

"What's that?" Rossi asked, being supportive. 

"He said that there's a place called the Shack. It's a place that Haines only goes to kill the spouses or loved ones of people who cross him. He doesn't know where it is, but he said that we'd be able to find him if we put a low jack on Reid and let Haines capture him." Hotch explained, frustration evident in his voice. 

"Of course, we're not going to even consider that." Rossi replied quickly and sternly. 

"I know. But the part that really bothered me, was what Daniel said next." Hotch shivered thinking about it. 

"What?" Rossi asked. 

"He said we'd be able to catch Haines before he killed Reid, but Reid would probably never recover from what he'd do to him before we did." Hotch couldn't bare the thought. 

"What does that mean? How does he know?" Rossi asked, upset now. 

"I don't know." Hotch sighed. 

"Well, don't worry about it. We're not going to let Haines even so much as lay eyes on Reid. I'll keep him in a cage in my basement, if I have to." Rossi was only partially joking. 

"Kinky." Morgan walked in and laughed. 

Rossi chuckled. "That's not what it sounded like." 

"I know. Just couldn't pass up the opportunity, though." Morgan grinned. "Here." He handed Hotch a pile of reports. 

Hotch sighed. "Thanks." 

"Everything ok?" Morgan picked up on Hotch's vibe. 

"We're talking about it, now. Shoo." Rossi teased. 

"Ok, ok, old man." Morgan put his hands up and laughed. "I'm going. Want me to shut the door?" 

Hotch nodded. "Thanks." 

Morgan shut the door and went back to Garcia and Reid. 

"What's it like?" Garcia couldn't help but ask.

"What's what like?" Reid asked, hoping she wasn't asking about sex. 

"Being in a relationship with two people?" Garcia clarified. 

"Oh." Reid was relieved. 

"What? You thought I was asking.....?" Garcia blushed. "No. That's none of my business." 

"Oh. Well, I don't know. It's my first relationship, so I don't have anything to compare it to. It just seems normal to me." Reid shrugged. "I love them both. They both love me. They're both ok with each other. It's going really well, actually." Reid answered thoughtfully. 

"Do they ever get jealous?" Garcia thought that would have been a big issue with two alpha males sharing one partner. 

"No." Reid couldn't help but laugh. 

"What?" Garcia didn't know what was so funny. 

"You don't want to know." Reid grinned to himself. He was thinking about how they didn't have to get jealous of each other because they could both do whatever they wanted with him whenever they wanted. He figured that was the secret to making it work. 

"I'll just say, there's enough of me for the both of them and leave it at that." Reid chuckled and blushed, glancing down laid back in his chair, his elbow on the back of it and his hand hanging loosely in front of his face partially hiding his grin, his right leg resting by the ankle ontop of the other and his body moved slightly with his laugh.

"Ok." Garcia dropped it. 

"I think the fact that we all know this is a weird situation helps keep things in perspective. There's no need for jealousy because we just appreciate being able to be together. After everything that's happened, we're just glad that Hotch is getting better, and that I'm ok, and that Morgan was able to step in and help before anything too serious happened." Reid explained. 

"I see." Garcia thought about it for awhile. 

Reid was thoughtful for a moment, too. 

Garcia broke the silence. "Ok. I'm sorry, but I have to ask just one personal question." 

"What?" Reid was sure he wouldn't want to answer it. 

"Do you take turns, or, do you...... at the same time......?" Garcia blushed. 

"Both." Reid shrugged, blushing. 

"Oh." Garcia tried to think of a way to change the subject. 

"Is it normal to like that?" Reid asked, wondering if he was weird. 

"Wha...... what?" Garcia asked barely audible. She didn't know how to answer. "I don't know. I've never met anyone in a three way relationship before." 

"What if it was a normal relationship? Would it be normal to like things that, hurt, and were scary sometimes?" Reid wanted to know, but he didn't want to freak her out too much. 

"I guess it depends. Do you ever tell them to stop, but they don't?" Garcia asked. 

"No. Not anymore. Since Hotch is better. I say no sometimes, and they keep going, but they know I'm not serious. I'd fight back if I meant it." Reid explained. 

"I don't know, Reid. Just because you tolerate something, doesn't mean you like it." Garcia answered. 

"I do like it, though. A lot." Reid blushed. "It scares me when it's happening, but before, and after, I feel really good. I want it, and I like it. I'm just worried that's not normal." Reid sighed. 

"There are definitely a lot of people that are like that, Reid. It's not bad, as long as you're not in danger. If you're really ok with it, then don't worry. It's nobody else's business." Garcia told him. 

"Really?" Reid asked, relieved. 

"If they respect your boundaries, and you're really ok with it, then yeah." She confirmed. "If something changes, though, make sure you tell somebody. You can always talk to me." Garcia added. 

"Thanks." Reid blushed, not sure why he'd felt compelled to tell her all that. 

Garcia felt scarred, now. She couldn't stop picturing Hotch torturing him. 

"Hey." Morgan announced as he returned. "What'd I miss?" He asked, seeing that they were both blushing. 

"Nothing. How'd it go with Hotch?" Garcia asked, changing the subject. 

"Fine. He was acting weird, too, though." Morgan replied. 

"Weird, how?" Reid asked, concerned. 

"Just, stressed out. He was talking to Rossi. I'm sure he'll be fine." Morgan shrugged. 

"Oh." Reid sighed. 

They continued working. 

Rossi was listening to Hotch vent about his feelings. He was the only person Hotch ever would vent to, until he and Reid had started seeing each other. 

"When Daniel said those words, 'I doubt he'd recover,' it hit me, how much I have in common with Haines. It made me sick. Sitting in this office all day makes me sick. I want to move forward, and be happy with him, but I can't escape this feeling of guilt. No matter how much I want to, or how badly I wish I could take back everything I did to hurt him, I can't. I changed him, permanently. He had no say in the matter." Hotch was on the verge of tears. 

"I understand." Rossi nodded slowly, and gave him a minute. 

"I'm a monster, like Haines." Hotch cried quietly. 

"Do you think Reid would love a monster?" Rossi raised an eyebrow. 

"He does." Hotch sighed. 

"No. He doesn't. He loves the real Hotch, who fought the monster off." Rossi insisted. 

"But, how can he just forgive what I did to him? It's not fair." Hotch cried more intensely. 

"He's happy, Hotch. It's obvious. Anyone can see how much he loves you." Rossi smiled. 

"I don't deserve it. He deserves better." Hotch sighed sadly. 

"To him, I don't think there is better." Rossi observed. 

"There should be." Hotch got up. "I need out of here." 

Rossi followed him, and they went for a walk. 

Reid, Morgan and Garcia were making good headway. 

The rest of the team was tired and totally over it, reading through files. 

Hotch and Rossi returned from their walk, and went to dismiss the team for today. 

"Thank you, everyone, for your hard work. I know this is long and tedious, but it's necessary. Let's pick this back up tomorrow." Hotch dismissed them tiredly. 

Morgan and Reid waited for him, and they all walked to the car together. They could tell something was up with him. 

They grabbed dinner, and went to Morgan's house without talking much. 

They went inside, and ate. Hotch seemed depressed, and Morgan and Reid didn't know whether he wanted to talk about it or not.

"What's on your mind?" Morgan finally asked. 

Hotch sighed sadly, holding back tears. "I want to break up."


	38. Suffocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the next chapter! I think I'll start doing these slightly shorter chapters now for a bit, and post more often. The story is moving a bit faster now, so I think it works better. Fret not, I will get the next chapter out asap! I hope you enjoy, and as always, thank you so much for reading, and for all your input and support! 😊😊😊❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> No spoilers, sorry! ;)

"What?" Reid went white, his chest hurt, and his stomach felt hollow and sick. 

"That's not funny." Morgan said seriously. 

"I thought about it, and talked to Rossi about it. I have nothing good to give you, Spencer. What I did to you is unforgivable, and I can't live feeling like I'm taking advantage of you. I can't sit in that office anymore, constantly reminded of how I hurt you. You deserve so much better, and that's Morgan." Hotch tried to stay strong and not cry. "I'm going to stay at my house, and continue working this case. I'm moving to a new office on a different floor tomorrow." 

"What about me?" Reid was pissed now. "I went through all that, too. And you're just going to throw it away, because you feel bad? What about how I feel?!" Reid asked pleadingly, his voice breaking. 

"I'm not throwing anything away. Because of you, I'm better now. I owe you everything. That's why I can't hold you back anymore. You don't even know what normal is, because of me." Hotch was trying not to cry now. 

"I don't want to! I don't care about _normal_. I care about _you_! I did all of this for _you_! You're not throwing me away like this!" Reid grabbed his jacket, straddled him, and kissed him, hard. "How could you think you could just do this to me? I don't get a say? I love you!" Reid was crying now. "Walking away isn't going to change that!" Reid kissed him again, angrily. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's wrists, and pushed him back, off of him, and onto the couch. "I'm sorry. I have to go." 

"Hotch, this is fucked, man. You're just hurting him all over again." Morgan pleaded. 

"It's the last time. I promise." Hotch replied, and left. 

"What the fuck?" Reid asked quietly, his voice shaking. He dropped to the floor and cried. 

Morgan sat next to him, and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry." He let Reid cry until he was so tired, he fell asleep against his chest. He carefully picked Reid up, and carried him to the bed, and laid next to him. Reid looked heartbroken, even in his sleep. Morgan kissed his forehead, and fell asleep holding his hand. 

Hotch cried the whole way home. He was beyond pissed at himself. He never should have let the relationship drag on as long as he had. He'd been so selfish, only hurting Reid repeatedly for his own wants. He knew he'd hurt him bad this time, but it was for the best, this time. He hoped Haines' men were watching and would quickly report the news, and Reid would no longer be a target. 

He got home, and missed Jack. He wondered if, now that Reid wasn't his significant other, Jack would become the primary target. He called the protective detail and got put through to Jessica. 

"Hey, Aaron." She answered calmly. 

"Hey." Hotch replied in a strained voice. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. 

"I just miss you guys. How's Jack?" Hotch sighed, trying not to start crying again. 

"He's doing well. He's asleep right now. Do you want me to wake him up?" Jessica asked. 

"No. It's ok. I'll call back in the morning. Are you ok?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jessica said with a slight smile to her voice. 

"Good." Hotch smiled sadly. "Talk to you in the morning, then. Good night." 

"Good night." Jessica hung up.

Hotch showered and went to bed. He didn't plan on getting much sleep. He couldn't calm himself down. His mind raced, fighting about whether or not what he'd done was the right call. Finally, after a couple hours, he fell asleep. 

Reid was tied up, hanging from the ceiling, barely on his tippy toes. A man was beating him and whipping him. Reid was crying, begging for Hotch to come back. Hotch approached him and punched him repeatedly in the face and stomach, until he shut up. Then he took a knife and started stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach. Reid didn't scream or fight. He just kept pleading for Hotch to come back. Then, another Hotch came over and put a gun to Reid's head. "Shut up!" He yelled, and pulled the trigger. 

Hotch woke up screaming, and rubbed his face, trying to wipe the images away, and laid back in bed. 

He cried hard for awhile, until he couldn't stay awake any longer. He finally fell back to sleep. 

Morgan woke up first. He looked at Reid, who still looked miserable. He didn't want to wake him up. He wanted to give him as much peaceful time as he could. He laid there quietly, still holding his hand, and waited for him to wake up on his own. 

Reid started to stir, and Morgan nervously waited for his reaction, knowing that everything that happened last night would all come flooding back, and hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Reid opened his eyes, looked at Morgan, and closed them, pushing tears out. He rolled onto his back and covered his face, and cried quietly. 

Morgan's heart broke for him. He didn't know what to do to make it hurt less.

"It wasn't a dream." Reid sobbed quietly. 

"No." Morgan answered gently. "I'm sorry." He let Reid cry it out for awhile. 

"Do you want to talk?" Morgan didn't think he would, but he wanted him to know that he could. 

"No." Reid sniffled, trying to compose himself so he could get up and get ready.

"Ok. We can, any time." Morgan grabbed his hand. 

"Thanks." Reid squeezed his hand. "I love you." He sighed through the tears. 

Morgan smiled, holding back his own tears. It killed him to see Reid hurting like this. "I love you, too. So much." He leaned toward Reid, and Reid leaned up meet him, kissing him gently. "We'll figure this out." 

"Why?" Was all Reid could utter. 

"I don't know." Morgan shook his head. 

Reid was starting to get angry now. "How could he do this to me? After everything I did for him?"

"I don't know." Morgan replied calmly. 

"Can you say anything else?" Reid snapped. 

"I'm sorry." Morgan knew Reid was just upset, and he was going to let him deal with it however he had to. 

"He never loved me at all, did he? He was just using me. Now he's done, right?" Reid sobbed, and curled up against Morgan's chest. 

Morgan rubbed his back, and held him. "You know that's not true." 

"Yeah, right." Reid sniffled, holding Morgan closer. 

"Spencer. Look at me." Morgan pushed him back a little and looked into his eyes. "I know this hurts, and you deal with it however you have to, but, know this. Hotch loves you. I've seen it." 

Reid buried his face in the pillow and cried quietly. Morgan kissed the top of his head. "And so do I. More than anything." 

Reid looked at Morgan. "It'd be easier if he hated me." 

"Don't say that." Morgan pushed his hair behind his ear. 

"It's true." Reid tried to stop crying and get angry again. He'd rather be in a bad mood than a sad mood around the others. 

"It'll be ok. Let's get up and get your mind off of it." Morgan got up, and nudged Reid.

Reluctantly, he cooperated, and got ready for work. 

Hotch woke up feeling guilty. He thought doing the right thing would make him feel better, but he felt worse. So much worse. 

He got up, and showered, and drove to work early to start moving his things out of his office. 

He entered the empty building, and everything reminded him of what he was leaving. 

He entered his office, and felt the urge to start grabbing things and throwing them. 

He kept his composure, and grabbed what he needed and put it into boxes, and started carrying it to the elevator to take it to the next floor.

He found the box with the piece of shrapnel from when Reid got shot in Denver. He'd given it to Hotch. He told him it was to remind him how strong he was, and that they could do anything, together. He put it in his pocket, and continued packing. 

When he was done, he entered the elevator, and a tear slid down his cheek as the door shut. He wiped it away, and he left his floor.

Reid and Morgan grabbed some coffee on their way in, and listened to music without talking. Reid tried to think about anything other than the pain in his chest. 

Morgan thought about how badly he wanted to beat some sense into Hotch. He understood his reasoning, but Reid had already suffered enough, and he was truly happy with Hotch. This was completely unfair to him. He thought it was a bit late in the game for chivalry. 

They got to work, and Garcia greeted them. "Oh my goodness, Spencer? Who died?" She asked, seeing he'd been crying, a lot. 

"No one." Reid chuckled sadly. "Hotch left." His voice broke. 

She hugged him. "Oh, I'm so sorry." 

He hugged her back, trying not to start crying all over again. 

"Why?" She started to get upset. She knew Reid was finally happy, and loved Hotch sincerely. 

"I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it, either." Reid stifled his tears. 

"Ok. I'm sorry." Garcia replied understandingly. "Is that why he's not in his office?" 

"What?" Reid had forgotten that he'd said he was moving offices. 

Reid went to the main area, and stood in the doorway of Hotch's empty office. All that was left was the desk and the chair. 

Morgan stood behind him. 

Reid stepped in, and tears started falling. "This is the first time I've come in here, since......" Reid sobbed. "He's gone, now." He turned around, and Morgan held him and let him cry. 

His anger toward Hotch intensified. He kissed the top of Reid's head, and rubbed his back. 

"Hello." They heard a voice behind them. It was Strauss. 

"I just came to make sure the move went smoothly. Where is Aaron?" She asked. 

"We haven't seen him." Morgan couldn't hide the anger in his voice. 

"Dr. Reid? What's wrong?" Strauss asked. 

"He's upset that Hotch left. Did he say why?" Morgan asked. 

"He said he hated this office, and that he'd quit if I didn't move him to another floor. I thought it was odd, but, I agreed. Do you know why?" Strauss was suspicious now. 

"No." Reid replied angrily. 

"Is there something I should know about?" Strauss asked. 

"Not that I know of." Morgan replied flatly. 

"Ok. If you see him before I do, tell him to come see me." Strauss smiled professionally and left. 

"Come on. Let's concentrate on work. You shouldn't dwell on this right now. We need to find Haines." Morgan nudged Reid. 

Hotch saw them leave, and his heart ached. He was coming to see Strauss, hoping the team hadn't arrived yet. 

He made it to her office without being seen. 

"Aaron." Strauss greeted him. 

"Erin." Hotch replied. 

"How's the new office?" She asked. 

"It's great." Hotch smiled hesitantly. He felt relieved to not be constantly reminded of what he'd done, picturing Reid laying on the floor, cuffed and scared. 

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, his head suddenly hurt. 

"Are you ok?" Strauss asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, just, stress." Hotch made up an excuse. 

"Well, let me know if you need anything else." Strauss added. 

"There is one thing. I need a huge favor, and I need you not to ask me why, please." Hotch pleaded. 

"Ok?" Strauss raised an eyebrow. 

"I need a protective detail put on Reid." Hotch sighed. 

"I know you don't want me to ask why, but, what reason should I put in the request?" Strauss was willing to cooperate. She would make sure to get answers when this was over. 

"Clive and his men didn't get to do what they'd planned with Reid. I fear Haines may strike out at the team by attempting to finish what Clive had started." Hotch made it up on the spot, though, it wasn't totally untrue.

"Ok, Aaron." Strauss smiled politely.

"Thanks, Erin." Hotch smiled appreciatively, and got up and left. 

Reid sat in the conference room, and Morgan held the briefing in place of Hotch. When he was finished, the team had questions for him. 

"Where's Hotch?" Prentiss asked. 

"He's going through something right now. He's moved into a new office. He should be returning to his normal duties concerning the team in a few days." Morgan replied. 

Reid saw Hotch walking by the conference room, heading to his new office. His heart skipped a beat, and anger ran through him momentarily, quickly being replaced by sadness. He got up and left. 

Morgan tried to ask him what he was doing, but Reid ignored him. 

"Get started. I'll catch you up later." Morgan told the group, and left to follow Reid. He still couldn't be alone even for a second, even inside the Bureau. 

Reid went to Garcia's office, and shut the door behind him and locked it. 

She jumped, surprised. "Spencer. You scared me. What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I just want to be alone." Reid sighed sadly. 

"Then, why are you here?" She asked, confused. 

"Maybe I don't really want to be alone." Reid sat down, dejected. "I just don't want to be around _them._ " 

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'm going to keep working. Stay as long as you need to, honey." Garcia smiled understandingly. 

"Thanks." Reid laid his head back. 

There was a knock at the door. Reid knew it was Morgan. 

Garcia went to answer it. 

"Hey, is he ok?" Morgan asked quietly. 

"Yeah, he just needs some time to himself. He'll be fine in here." Garcia replied discreetly. 

"Ok. Don't let him be alone, for even a second. Seriously, Penelope. Call me if you need anything. I gotta go finish the briefing." Morgan explained. 

"Ok. I got it. We'll be fine." Garcia assured him. 

"Ok. Thanks. Love ya, G." Morgan smiled. 

"Anytime, D." She smiled. "Love you, too." She closed the door and got back to work.

Reid closed his eyes and tried to figure out what Hotch was trying to accomplish. He couldn't accept this. He wouldn't. 

Hotch appreciated the time alone. He needed space to think. He felt like he'd been suffocating. He couldn't imagine what Reid had felt like, being used day and night to meet his demands, after everything he'd already done to him. Being shared by two men, after being kidnapped and abused by strangers. He felt like it was all his fault. None of it would have ever happened if he had just stayed away from Reid to begin with. He should have never asked for his help. 

"At least he has Morgan, now." Hotch sighed, and got to work. 

Morgan got the team on the ball, and went to find Hotch. He didn't know what floor he'd moved to, so he went to Strauss to ask her. 

"Morgan?" She was surprised when he came through her door. He never visited unexpectedly. 

"Hey. I was just wondering where Hotch is. I need to talk to him. I'm heading the team right now for him, and need his help with something." Morgan explained. 

"Ok. He's in the Northeast corner office on the third floor." Strauss answered simply. 

"Thanks." Morgan turned to leave. 

"Whatever it is, fix it." She ordered without looking up. 

"I'm trying." He sighed, and left. 

Reid decided he should get up and go help the others. 

"Where are you going, hun?" She asked, remembering her orders to not let him be alone. 

"Back to the conference room to help Rossi and the others." Reid replied. 

"I'll walk with you." She got up. 

"I'll be fine." Reid chuckled. 

"I won't, if I break the promise I made to Derek to keep an eye on you, especially if something were to happen to you because of it. So, you're not stopping me." She grinned smugly. 

"Ok." Reid laughed, and walked with her to the conference room. 

Morgan entered Hotch's office without knocking, and shut the door behind him. 

"Morgan?" Hotch was surprised, but figured he knew what was coming. 

"You're an absolute asshole." Morgan crossed his arms. 

"I know." Hotch sighed. 

"And he loves you more than you can imagine." Morgan sat down and crossed his arms again. 

Hotch was silent. 

"You really hurt him this time, Hotch." Morgan shook his head. 

"I know." Hotch looked down. 

"And more than that, you disrespected him, and everything that he's done for you." Morgan let his anger come out through his voice. 

Hotch didn't know how to respond. 

"You can't do this to him." Morgan said seriously. "You owe him everything. You're lucky I don't beat your damn ass, Hotch, but I know Reid wouldn't want that, because he loves you, even if you keep hurting him. I'm going to say this only once. You better not do it again." 

"I'm trying to keep that from happening." Hotch sighed. 

"How does this accomplish that, exactly?" Morgan asked, exasperated. 

"If we're not together, he won't be a target." Hotch replied solemnly. 

"He's already a target. The best way for you to protect him right now is to stay by his side." Morgan shook his head and scoffed. "He stayed by your side when you needed him the most, when nobody else would have understood, or even cared to try. How can you abandon him when he needs you, now?" Morgan got up and stormed out. 

Hotch sat back in his chair and sighed, looking down, and shook his head. Morgan was right. 

Reid joined the others and helped them go through reports and other information. He was really helpful for that kind of work, since he could read so fast and remember it all. 

The team was relieved to have him back. 

Reid distracted himself, wishing he could get lost reading forever, and never have to think about the last few months again. 

Morgan returned, obviously pissed off. 

Reid noticed, but he didn't want to know what was wrong. He figured he'd tried to reason with Hotch. Apparently, unsuccessfully. 

Morgan sat and started reading, too, angrily. 

Reid chuckled. He was grateful for Morgan. 

Morgan's expression softened. "What?" He was surprised that Reid seemed to be in a good mood. 

"Just you. Reading all angry." Reid grinned. 

Morgan smiled, thankful that Reid could laugh at something simple. 

They worked for awhile, and Morgan briefly gathered everyone to dismiss them and tell them they'd continue tomorrow. 

The team left, and Morgan and Reid went to leave, and Hotch came in. 

Reid just stood there, and looked at him. He was angry, and upset. He wanted to cry, and yell at him. He also desperately wanted him to say he was sorry, and that he didn't mean any of it. 

"Hey." Hotch said timidly. 

"What do you want?" Reid replied flatly. 

"Just, to say, that I'm sorry." Hotch answered timidly. 

"Is that all?" Reid tried to sound indifferent, and not cry.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. That's why I'm doing this." Hotch went on. "I don't deserve you. I don't even come close. If I don't do this now, it'll just be all that much more difficult later when I inevitably fuck up again. I love you, Spencer. So much that I want you to be happy. You're not going to be happy with me." Hotch tried to explain. 

"I already was." Reid said as tears formed in his eyes, and he left the room quickly, letting anger replace the hurt.

Morgan glared at Hotch and went after Reid. 

Hotch sat at the conference table and sighed. This was hard for him. He didn't want to do it, but he believed it was for the best. He put his face in his hands, and wiped tears away from his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

Morgan followed Reid out into the parking lot, where he had burst into tears, sobbing. Morgan hugged him tight, letting him cry, until it turned into anger, and he pulled away. He started walking and didn't stop. Morgan followed him closely. 

"Reid, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but we should really get in the car. It's not safe out here." Morgan pleaded with him. 

"I don't care." Reid snapped through his tears. 

"I know you probably want to be alone right now, but I have to stay with you." Morgan insisted. 

"I know. Just.... stop talking please." Reid stopped, and cried quietly. "Why is he doing this?" 

"I don't know." Morgan answered calmly, and hugged him. 

"I actually thought he was going to change his mind." He whispered tiredly. 

"I don't think he's thinking straight right now. Let's just go home, get some rest, and give him some time." Morgan tried to comfort him. 

"Ok." Reid took Morgan's hand and walked back to the car with him. Hotch was already gone. 

Morgan drove straight home. Neither of them felt like eating. Reid stared blankly out the window. A tear ran down his cheek every so often, and he'd wipe it away, trying to hold them back. 

When they got home, Reid crawled into bed right away, and thought of every possible scenario that led to this all being some big elaborate plan to protect him, and Hotch would apologise and say it was all lie, and that he wanted him back. 

He fell asleep curled up in Morgan's arms, exhausted from crying. 

Morgan fell asleep soon after, thinking of what he was going to say to Hotch the next time they were alone. 

Hotch drove around for awhile, not wanting to be alone in his house again, or to sleep in his bed, alone, just to wake up to another nightmare. He drove past Morgan's block several times, absent mindedly, but never turned onto his street. 

Finally, he pulled off into a pullout, and hit the steering wheel. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to hurt Reid again. He didn't want to lose him. He wanted him, completely. He thought he was just being selfish, though. Reid could get over him and be happy with Morgan, couldn't he?

They'd have to see each other at work everyday, though. Unless he transferred. He knew Morgan could step up to the plate if he had to. 

He began to cry, without realizing it. The thought of giving Reid up completely, terrified him. His chest hurt, and his stomach felt sick. He started to feel frustrated. He felt like no matter what he did, Reid ended up paying the price. Maybe he should just move away. Then Reid could surely get over him and move on. 

Hotch dropped his head and cried. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving him. He didn't know what to do. He decided he'd sleep on it, and talk to Reid tomorrow.

He went to start the car back up, but nothing happened. 

He heard something, then the window of the driver door shattered, and a hand reached in and opened it. Hotch grabbed his gun, and everything went black. 


	39. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it again lol XD I pressed 'post' instead of save. I had to copy paste and delete the chapter again. I'm sorry! They shouldn't put the post and save buttons so close to each other lmao or when you hit post, it should ask you if you're sure first lol. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter for ya, tho! I hope you like it! ☺️❤️☺️❤️☺️❤️

Reid woke up feeling empty, and tired. Morgan was still sleeping peacefully. Reid scooted closer to him, desperate for the empty hurt to go away.

He hoped that Morgan wasn't worried about not being enough for him. This had nothing to do with that. Morgan was an important piece of him, and so was Hotch. 

Reid laid his head on Morgan's chest, and listened to his heart. It sounded so calm, and steady. It was soothing. Everything else felt so chaotic right now.

Morgan stirred, making a happy, quiet sound. He pulled Reid closer, and kissed him gently, happily, like everything was normal. 

It made Reid hurt even more for the fact that it wasn't. 

Morgan smiled. "Good morning." 

"Yeah." Reid sighed, not meaning to bring the mood down. 

Morgan understood, and was content just being able to lay beside him, and hold him. 

"What did you guys talk about, yesterday?" Reid asked hesitantly, still not sure he wanted to know. 

"Not much. I mostly just told him that I thought he was being dumb." Morgan didn't want Reid to think he'd tried really hard, and still failed. 

"Why did he apologize if he wasn't going to change his mind? Why didn't he just leave me alone?" Reid asked, more frustrated, than actually looking for an answer. 

"He thinks he's doing the right thing. He just needs time. He'll realize what a huge mistake he's made. He'd better grovel and kiss your feet when he does, too." Morgan teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

"I'd settle for a kiss." Reid sighed. 

"Yeah. I bet you would." Morgan smiled, and leaned over to kiss him. 

Reid kissed him back, and started to get out of bed. 

"Where you going? It's early." Morgan asked. 

"I want to get going as soon as possible today. The quicker we find Haines, the sooner Hotch can stop worrying, and start thinking straight. After the way Foyett killed Hailey, I can kind of understand why he's going a little crazy. He doesn't want that to happen again." Reid was still determined to free Hotch from himself. 

"Ok." Morgan appreciated the fact that Reid wasn't one for sulking. 

Reid noticed his phone had a new text. That was weird. Nobody ever texted him. He was always either with anyone who needed to talk to him, or they'd call him. 

It was from Hotch. 

Reid's heart fluttered, then sank, ready for disappointment. 'Why does he keep bothering me?' Reid wondered, and picked up his phone, and read the message. 

"We have Agent Hotchner. Tell anyone, he dies. Wait for further instructions. We're watching." 

Reid froze. He didn't know what to do. He took a screenshot and deleted the text. He knew Morgan would ask about it. 

He sat the phone down calmly, and tried to remember how to act normal right now. He wanted to tell Morgan and get started trying to find Hotch, but that would get him killed. Reid already had an idea of what they were really after. Him. 

"What is it?" Morgan asked, immediately noticing Reid's change in demeanor. 

"Just spam. I deleted it." Reid lied smoothly. 

Morgan wasn't buying it, but he didn't push it. 

"Let's go." Reid was suddenly in even more of a hurry. He needed to find a way to get away from Morgan before he figured out what was going on. 

"Ok. What's the hurry?" Morgan knew something was up. 

"We need to find Haines. You know that. Let's go." Reid got ready quickly, and Morgan joined him, quickly getting ready, too. 

Reid tried to notice if anyone was watching him, without making it obvious. He set his phone to vibrate so he wouldn't feel tempted to check it anxiously every minute. 

They got to the Bureau early again, Reid not even letting them stop for breakfast or coffee. 

He had a new text, but he didn't want to check it with Morgan watching. He sat down at his desk and tried to act normal. He picked up a file he'd already read, and pretended to be reading it. "Could you make coffee?" Reid asked without looking away from the file. 

"Sure." Morgan shrugged, and went into the break room. He could still see Reid, so he didn't think much of it. 

Reid pulled his phone out, discreetly, and watched Morgan out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his back, Reid read the message quickly. 

"When you find an opportunity, go out to the parking lot, alone. If you succeed, we will release Agent Hotchner in exchange for you. If you fail, he will die." 

Reid's heart sank. Him, or Hotch. Either way, this was it. The end would come before they ever had a chance to make up.

He tried to stay calm. He needed to get away from Morgan, and it would be easier now, before anyone else showed up. 

Reid got up and casually walked over to the break room. Morgan smiled at him, finishing up the coffee, and Reid smiled back, hiding his sadness. He closed the door, and propped a chair underneath the doorknob. 

Morgan started banging on it. "Reid? What the fuck? This isn't funny." Morgan yelled. 

"I'm sorry." Reid ran out of the room, and made his way to the parking lot as fast as he could. 

A vehicle drove by and without stopping, they grabbed Reid, and put a bag over his head and cuffed his hands behind his back. 

He tried to stay calm. He knew what was going to happen. They'd torture him for a few days, and make Hotch, and probably Morgan, listen, and then kill him. 

Hotch was tied to a chair, with a bag over his head. He had been drugged, and hit on the head. He could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He thought he heard "Dr. Reid." a couple of times. He thought he might just be dreaming, though. 

Then the bag came off, and he was blinded by a bright light aimed right at his face. 

"Agent Hotchner." A man's voice came from behind the light. 

"Who are you?" Hotch asked, hoping it was Haines. 

"You should know me. You killed my son." Haines grinned. 

"Only to protect my own son." Hotch replied, knowing it didn't matter to him. 

"Like you're protecting your lover? Dr. Reid, is it?" Haines chuckled menacingly. 

"I did what I thought I had to." Hotch answered futily. 

"You only made it easier. See, we don't want you. We want him. We want you to go through the agony of losing him, slowly. You made it hard to get to him, yes. But then, you made it painfully easy to get to yourself, and we all know the Doctor would do _anything_ for you." Haines explained delightedly. 

"Don't fucking touch him." Hotch growled. 

"Do you want to know how much he loves you?" Haines asked. "He has chosen to trade his life....... for yours." Haines laughed maniacally.

"What did you do!?" Hotch yelled angrily. 

"We simply offered him a choice. Let you die, or trade places with you." Haines smiled from ear to ear. 

"No." Hotch sighed in desperation. 

"Guess what he chose." Haines laughed again. 

"No." Hotch cried quietly. 

"He's on his way here now. I'll let you see him, if you want. I'm always very generous in that way. Last goodbyes, and such." Haines chuckled softly. 

"I'm going to kill you." Hotch growled quietly. His anger made him shut down. He couldn't think about the implications of what Haines had just said. All he could think was that Haines had to die.

"I look forward to seeing you try." Haines laughed and left to go greet Reid, who was just arriving. 

Morgan sat on the floor crying, waiting for Garcia. He'd called her to come let him out, and he'd called Hotch and Reid over and over, but neither of them would answer. 

Garcia opened the door, and Morgan stood and hugged her tight. "Thank you." He pulled away.

"Where did Reid go?" Garcia asked, terrified. 

"It's not good. I don't know, G." Morgan didn't know where to start. 

"Derek. Look at me." Garcia tried to focus him. "Go call everyone, and I'll start tracing their cells. Go." 

"Ok." Morgan got to it, and Garcia got on her computer right away. 

Haines returned with several men, and they had Reid. He was cuffed, and his face was already bloody. He hadn't even fought back. 

Hotch could only cry. "I'm sorry." 

Reid couldn't talk. He was still out of it from being knocked out. 

Haines laughed, and punched Reid in the stomach, sending him to his knees, but the men on either side of him pulled him back up. 

"Let him go! It's me you want!" Hotch screamed desperately. 

"No. It's him we want. We want you, to find your way back here, and _try_ to save what's left of him. You have three days, and he's dead." Haines motioned for his men to take Hotch and release him. 

They obeyed, and injected him again, and as he passed out, he saw Haines kiss Reid and start taking his clothes off. 

The team arrived as soon as they possibly could. 

Garcia had traced their phones, and they were in Massachusetts. 

"We need HSI, stat. These guys must have a private jet, and a location in Massachusetts, Bristol county. That's the only way that both of their cell phones could already be there. We need whatever information HSI has STAT." Garcia announced. 

JJ was on it. 

"They know we can trace the phones. They want us to find them." Garcia told Morgan, scared for Hotch and Reid. 

"I'll fucking kill him. Then I'm coming for Hotch." Morgan was pissed. 

"I know you're mad, but this is Haines' doing. It's not Hotch's fault." Garcia tried to reason with him. 

"He's the only reason any of this is happening." Morgan raised his voice. 

"You need to calm down, Morgan." Rossi stepped in. "Hotch lost his wife to these guys. He's trying not to lose Reid, too. He's a victim in this, just like all of us. This is not his fault. You may feel like decisions he made led to this happening, but you know that there was no way he could know this would happen." 

"But he knew, after everything, that the one thing he couldn't do, was abandon Reid when he needed him. He should've tried to find another way. He was selfish, again. He hurt Reid, again, and for nothing! This time, it didn't even work." Morgan's anger slowly turned into sadness, and he left the room before he started to cry. 

Rossi followed him, wanting to comfort him, and more importantly, get him focused on finding Hotch and Reid before anything happened to them. 

"Morgan, I understand that this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. But you need to focus, for them. For Reid. We can figure all this out later." Rossi put his hand on Morgan's shoulder. 

"He chose this. Even after everything Hotch did to him, and after he abandoned him, he locked me in that room to go and save him." Morgan cried quietly. 

Rossi hugged him. "Garcia's on it. We'll find them." 

"Guys! Hotch's phone is coming back to Quantico." Garcia yelled. 

Morgan ran to where she was. "What?" 

"Hotch's signal, he's on a plane. Why isn't Reid's?" Garcia asked. 

"He traded places with him." Morgan whispered through clenched teeth. 

"What?" Garcia asked, scared for Reid. 

Rossi knew this was going to get ugly. 

Reid's body shook, and his mind was fuzzy. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on. He hurt all over, and he was cold. 

He looked around, but all he could see were dark grey walls, and a light somewhere behind him. 

"You're finally awake?" Haines hissed from the corner of the room. 

Reid didn't recognize his voice. He tried to move, but his feet were cuffed to the floor, spread apart. His hands were cuffed behind his back, and his throat was bound by a collar that was chained to a pulley system above him. He'd been sitting, but woke up when they'd started to pull him to his feet. 

"Who are you?" Reid asked. 

"You don't know? Perhaps I was a little too, rough, with you earlier. My apologies." Haines laughed. 

"That's not an answer." Reid spit out some blood. 

"Oh, still have a bit of spunk left? How fun." Haines sounded ecstatic. 

"Fun?" Reid still wasn't sure what was going on. 

"Oh, you poor thing. Don't tell me you have amnesia." Haines wanted to see his fear. It wouldn't do if Reid didn't know what was going to happen to him. 

"No." Reid replied tiredly. "I just can't think right now." 

"Oh. Well, that's not about to get any better." Haines approached Reid. He stood in front of him, and grinned. "Your face is a mess. I'm going to make your body match it." Haines kissed him, and wiped the blood off his lips. 

Reid didn't have the energy to fight back. 

"Delicious." Haines licked his lips. He left and came back with two men who were carrying some things. Haines led the men behind Reid, and they set the stuff down, and then left. 

Haines stood behind Reid, and whispered in his ear. "This is going to hurt." Then he pushed something large and hard and cold into him, making him struggle and groan in protest. It felt rough, and it hurt badly. 

Reid was breathing hard, and his legs shook. Then the thing started to vibrate, and Reid moaned softly, caught off guard by the sudden pleasure. 

Haines laughed loudly. "Excellent." 

He reached around Reid's head and put a bar gag in his mouth. 

"This is going to hurt even more." Haines smirked, and grabbed a flog, and started beating Reid with it, violently. 

The team was getting ready to leave, and Garcia was staying behind to keep trying to pinpoint Reid's exact location, and Prentiss tried to get ahold of airway control and tell them about the private jet flying toward them. It was flying too low, and airway control wasn't able to do anything about it.

Hotch was cuffed and had a gun pointed at his head. He alternated between panic, guilt, anger, and sadness since he'd woken up.

They finally landed, and the men led Hotch off the plane. They uncuffed him, and one man punched him hard, knocking him out, and left him there. They got back in the jet, and took off. 

Garcia had the local police officers closest to Hotch's location go and get him. 

The team was ready to go, but they waited for Hotch. 

When the officers found him, he had just come to, and was pissed. He opened his phone and called Morgan. 

"Hotch? Are you ok?" Morgan checked first and foremost. 

"Fine. They have Reid." Hotch answered quickly, desperation apparent in his voice. 

"We know. We have his location. Get over here. We're ready to leave." Morgan held his anger back for now. All that mattered was saving Reid. 

"On my way." Hotch hung up and took the cop car without waiting for the cops, and raced to the jet. The others were boarding, and Hotch joined them, and they were off. 

The officers called another unit to pick them up, and got a ride to where the GPS said their car had been taken. 

Reid's body was bloody and bruised, and he could barely breathe enough through the gag. Parts of him had started to go numb, and other parts hurt horribly. 

Haines laughed every time Reid screamed or whimpered, so he tried to stay quiet. 

Finally, Haines dropped the flog. He went up to Reid and ran his fingers down his bloody chest, and licked the blood off his fingers. He put his palms on Reid's chest, then held his face, putting bloody handprints on Reid's cheeks. "See? Now they match." Haines grinned. He walked behind Reid, and plugged two cords into the object he'd pushed inside of him. A positive, and a negative. They led to a small box with a switch and a nob, and a display that read 00 when he turned it on. 

Reid groaned, scared. He hated electricity. 

Morgan glared at Hotch. 

"You know where he is?" Hotch asked. 

"He was with you." Morgan answered flatly. 

"Where?" Hotch asked desperately. 

"Bristol county, Massachusetts." Morgan replied. "Did you see him?" 

Hotch nodded, and tears started streaming down his face. "He already looked bad. As they led me away, Haines was already undressing him." Hotch sobbed. 

It took everything in Morgan not to beat Hotch's face in. Rossi casually stepped between them. 

"Tell me everything about what happened." He said to Hotch. 

"I wasn't conscious for most of it. I woke up, Haines said he had Reid, and that he was on his way, and that I could see him. He said in three days, he'll be dead." Hotch broke down and sobbed. 

"They didn't capture him, Hotch. He locked me in the break room and gave himself over, to save you." Morgan growled, ready to beat Hotch senseless. 

Hotch knew it, too. He'd let him. But right now, they needed to find Reid, first. 

Hotch shook his head sadly. "It's all my fault." 

"No. It's not." Rossi assured him. 

Hotch didn't believe him.

Garcia had HSI and everyone else she could get, helping her. She started narrowing down the possible locations Reid could be at.

Haines smiled, and turned it up to 01. 

Reid could barely feel it. He was relieved. 

Haines turned it up to 05. Reid groaned quietly, feeling a warm sensation that made his muscles clench. 

"You like it?" Haines grinned. He turned it up to 10. 

Reid groaned intensely. Now it was starting to hurt. He could feel the shock pulsing, making his muscles clench and release over and over. 

Then he realized that whatever was inside him was rough enough that when his body tensed, it hurt. 

Haines chuckled and turned it up to 15. 

Reid's body started to shake, and he couldn't hold his voice back. He groaned loudly, in pain. 

Haines was loving it. He turned it up to twenty, and laughed at Reid's muffled screams. 

"Do you know how far up this thing goes?" Haines stepped forward and caressed Reid's bloody body, and wiped his hands on his shirt, covering himself with Reid's blood. 

"100." He grinned and turned it up to 30. "We're not even halfway there." 

Reid groaned loudly, mumbling "please stop" through the gag and his screams. 

"We'll stop for the day, after 100." Haines laughed, and turned it up to 50. "There, halfway." 

Reid screamed horribly, and blood started to trickle down his legs. 

"Don't worry. I've gotten very good at this. You won't die, as long as your heart holds out. I hope it does. I gave your boyfriends 3 days to save you." Haines chuckled. 

"Now, should we keep hopping up the levels, or jump straight to 100?" Haines grinned. 

He started turning the knob, slowly raising the numbers, and Reid passed out. 

They landed in Massachusetts, and called Garcia. She'd gotten ahold of the local authorities and they were ready to help. They had Reid's location pinpointed to a specific area, but they had a lot of buildings in that area to check. 

They split up, and started searching. 

Haines turned it off, and removed the object, which was bloody, now. He brought the chair back, and lowered Reid onto it, and strapped him to it, and left, waiting for him to wake up. 

Reid hadn't eaten in over a day. His body was tired and weak. He woke up, but didn't move. He didn't want Haines to know he'd woken up. His body was in agony. He wished he would just get it over with. He was willing to die to finally end all this, for himself, and for Hotch. 

Garcia had one building pegged as the most likely place, and Hotch, Morgan and Rossi went there to check it. 

It was a big grey, plain looking building. It didn't look old, or new. It looked well maintained, but not regularly used. There was only one entrance. 

They got in position with SWAT, and entered quickly. Once inside, they were greeted by armed guards, and SWAT took several out before the others took cover and opened fire. 

Hotch and Morgan knew this was the right place. Hotch walked in and opened fire, shooting every face he saw, and Morgan and Rossi followed, backing him up. They were trying to stop him, too, but they weren't going to succeed in that. 

The guards that remained, retreated. Hotch went after them, and Rossi and Morgan followed. 

Haines came back, and Reid flinched. Haines laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." 

He turned a wheel, pulling Reid to his feet by the collar on his neck, and took the chair away. 

"We weren't done. I said 100. You passed out at 83." Haines laughed, and Reid sighed. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bother putting that thing back in you. I wanna do something special for your boys. They're here, you know? They must love you a lot. I've never had anyone find me so fast. They've killed a lot of my men." Haines laughed. 

Reid's heart swelled, and he had hope again.

Haines released Reid's feet, and took the chain off the collar, and held Reid up, as his body tried to collapse. His hands on Reid's cuts hurt, and reopened a lot of them. 

Haines took the gag out, and kissed Reid roughly, swishing his tongue around, feeling the cuts on the insides of his cheeks. 

Reid tried to pull away, but Haines' hands holding him in place hurt. 

He broke the kiss and turned Reid around, and undid his pants. 

"No." Reid whispered pitifully. "Anything but that." He could handle everything else. He didn't want to be had like that by anyone else but Hotch and Morgan, though. 

Reid heard gunshots, and his heart skipped a beat. 

The door opened and Hotch, Morgan and Rossi came in, guns all pointed at Reid. Well, Haines behind Reid. 

"Hello, boys. You made record time." He held Reid by the throat, hiding behind his body. He dropped his pants, and wrapped his free arm around Reid's waist, and pushed into him, making Reid scream. 

"Stop it, now!" Hotch yelled angrily. 

Morgan stepped forward. "You motherfucker." 

Reid slammed his head back into Haines'face, breaking his nose, and stepped forward and quickly turned around, kicked him in the stomach, then stepped with his other foot behind Haines' and tripped him. 

Reid fell onto his back, and Haines was on the floor on his back, and Morgan ran to Reid and helped him sit up, while Hotch jumped on top of Haines and started beating his face in. Morgan and Rossi let him. 

Reid leaned against Morgan, too stunned to cry. 

Rossi called for medical, and took his jacket off and put it over Reid. 

"Hotch." Rossi went and stopped him. Haines' face was gone, and Hotch was sobbing. 

"We need the keys for Reid's hands." Rossi put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. 

Hotch snapped out of it, and searched Haines' pockets. He found the keys and went to Reid and released his hands. 

Morgan held him, and waited for the paramedics. Reid passed out. Morgan cried, thankful that he was at least out of pain for the time being. 

Hotch sat on the floor, covered in Haines' blood, and sobbed, apologizing over and over. 

"He's alive, Hotch. Try to keep it together, for him." Morgan could feel his pain. As angry as he was at Hotch for his actions, he hurt for him, having to go through this again. He knew it wasn't Hotch's fault, and he couldn't imagine what he felt like right now. The last thing he needed was to be blamed for this. Morgan knew he already blamed himself. 

Morgan put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hotch. This isn't your fault. You have to be strong for Reid. You can't abandon him again. If you learn nothing else, I hope you've learned that." 

Hotch nodded, and looked at Reid. You could barely tell it was him. Hotch cried, and worried that he'd lost too much blood. 

The paramedics arrived, and put Reid on a stretcher, covered him with a blanket, and put an oxygen mask on him. They took him to the ambulance, and the others followed. 

Rossi called the team, and everyone, including Garcia, headed for the hospital. 

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi waited in the lobby for word, and for everyone else to arrive. 

Prentiss and JJ rushed in. "How is he?" Prentiss asked, fearing the answer. 

"We don't know yet. It looked bad, but there was so much blood, it was hard to tell." Hotch choked up. 

"He passed out before paramedics arrived. We haven't heard anything yet." Morgan said flatly. He was trying to keep his composure, for Reid, and for Hotch. 

After awhile, Garcia showed up, frantic. 

"Where is he? Is he ok?" She asked desperately. 

"He's still being worked on. Calm down, babygirl. He's strong, he'll be ok." Morgan hugged her. 

She settled down, holding Morgan's hand, and everyone waited patiently for word. 

Finally, a doctor came out. "Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, and David Rossi?" He asked. 

"Yes." Morgan answered as the three of them stepped forward. 

"He's going to be fine. He was anemic, and dehydrated. His body was in shock. He lost a lot of blood, but the injuries are all relatively minor. There were just _a lot_ of them. He has some internal bleeding, as well, but it doesn't seem to be from rape. It looks like an object with sharp protrusions was used to make the wounds, and there are minor electrical burns in the area. We found no traces of semen. He's awake now, if you want to see him. He's tired, though, so be brief." The doctor finished. 

"Of course." Rossi answered. "You two go ahead. I'll wait with the girls. 

"Ok. Thanks." Hotch sighed. He was nervous. He wouldn't blame Reid if he never wanted to see him again. 

Morgan put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "He loves you." 

Hotch nodded, still overwhelmed with guilt. 

They entered Reid's room, and he immediately started crying. 

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Reid covered his face and sobbed. 

Hotch went to him, and took his hand. "I'm so sorry." He kissed it. 

Reid tried to calm down so he could speak. He looked at Morgan. "I'm sorry." 

Morgan knelt down and put his hand on Reid's head, carefully, since everywhere else was covered in cuts. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said sternly. 

Hotch held Reid's hand, and cried. "This shouldn't have happened to you. This is all my fault." 

Reid squeezed his hand. "I made my choice. Not you." 

"It never should have been a choice you had to make." Hotch sobbed. 

"Shut up, Hotch." Reid was annoyed now. "I'm still mad at you." 

Morgan laughed through his tears. "Holy shit, Reid. Nothing can bring you down, can it?" Morgan smiled, and pushed his hair behind his ear. 

"You two can." Reid looked at Hotch. "If you do it again, I'll kill you." Reid squeezed his hand, and smiled. "I know you feel guilty, and I can't change that." Reid smiled at him. "But the answer isn't leaving me." Reid wiped a tear from his eye and sniffled. "Please, don't leave again." 

"I'm so sorry, Reid. I was being such an idiot. It was selfish of me to think leaving you would fix anything." Hotch kissed his hand.

"You were there for me, through thick and thin. Through everything." Hotch's voice broke. "You were willing to die for me." He sobbed, holding Reid's hands to his lips and kissed them. "I'll never be able to forgive myself, and I'll never be able to make it up to you, but if you want me to, I'll never stop trying." Hotch promised. 

Reid smiled tiredly, and pulled Hotch in and kissed him passionately. He pulled away, and smiled, wiping more tears from his cheeks. "You better not."


	40. Chpt 16 'Behavior Self' alt version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene that I originally had another idea for. I wanted to share the alternative version with you guys and see what you think. I changed it because I didn't want to do anything this severe to Reid yet in the story. My plan was to eventually have Hotch take it too far, and drive Reid to Morgan, and this was how I was going to do it, but I decided it was too mean, and too soon. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter, it should be out shortly!

**This picks up after Hotch and Reid got to Reid's apartment after flying home from Denver with the vibrator inside of him. They'd just 69ed on the floor, and Hotch has nasty plans for Reid.**

"Come on." Hotch got up and helped Reid up. He took Reid's shirt off and turned him around. He grabbed the leather cuffs out of the bags he'd brought up. 

"How'd that get in my bag?" Reid was surprised. 

"I put it there when you weren't paying attention." Hotch bound his wrists to his opposing arms. 

Reid rolled his eyes. 'Great.' He thought. "What else is in there?" Reid asked suspiciously. 

"Wouldn't you like to find out." Hotch said. 

"I have a feeling I'm about to." Reid replied nervously. Anxiously. 

Hotch laughed menacingly. "Damn right, you are." Hotch said, standing behind Reid, breathing on his neck. Reid shivered, getting chills throughout his body.

Hotch put the collar around his neck, then knelt down and put cuffs on his ankles and above his knees.

Reid's body flushed, tingles spread from his waist, and his heart raced. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's arms and led him into the kitchen. He picked him up and laid him on the island on his back. He took two straps and hooked each one to the collar, and one to each knee. He took two more straps and hooked each ankle to his collar. Next, he took a bar that had metal hoops at each end. He hooked each end to his knees so he couldn't close his legs. Finally, he came over to Reid's face. He leaned down and kissed him passionately, while putting a blindfold on him. 

Reid was getting scared. He began breathing rapidly and his heart was pounding. 

"Hotch." Reid panted. "What are you going to do?" 

"If I told you, you'd say no." Hotch grinned. 

"Like it'd matter. You never listen anyway." Reid huffed. 

"You're right. I'll be right back." Hotch turned the vibrator on and left. 

Reid groaned and squirmed. He couldn't move. His body was getting tingly again, and he wanted Hotch to come back. 

Finally, he heard the door open. He heard Hotch take off his shoes, then he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. 

Suddenly, he felt Hotch's tongue, and squirmed. "Hotch." He whimpered shakily. 

He licked Reid, and pushed his tongue in, making Reid moan and shake. The sounds of the straps and hooks turned him on. 

Reid felt a finger go inside him. He moaned loudly and arched his back, breathing hard. "Hotch." Reid whined. 

He slipped another finger in, and Reid grunted and pulled on his restraints, moaning and writhing. 

Hotch grinned. 

Reid whimpered as he felt his fingers pull out. 

He grabbed Reid's knees and pushed himself in all they way, in one long, slow movement. He felt the vibrator move deeper into him than it had ever been. 

"Fuck.... Hotch." Reid gasped. He breathed hard. His body was buzzing like crazy. 

Then he felt the plug go in his front. He groaned and squirmed. 

"No...." He whined more out of annoyance than actually saying no. 

"See? Told you you'd say no." He pushed in. 

"And I told you you wouldn't listen." Reid muttered through ragged breathing.

"So we have an understanding." Hotch smirked. 

Then, Reid felt Hotch start to move faster, pushing deeper into him. He moaned loudly, feeling it more than before. His head was fuzzy, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted more. 

Hotch started to ram him, holding the bar between his knees and pulling him toward himself. 

Reid's body writhed, wanting to move to take Hotch deeper, but he couldn't. 

Then, Hotch kissed him. 

"Hotch?" Reid gasped. How could he kiss him while he was inside him? The bar and his legs were in the way.

"Who is that?" Reid gasped, scared. 

"A friend." Hotch undid his pants and shoved himself into Reid's mouth to shut him up. 

Reid moaned loudly, scared, wanting the stranger to get out of him. The man started pounding him, turned on by Reid's fear and resistance. 

Hotch held Reid's head in place, choking him with his dick. 

The man rammed into him relentlessly, holding his legs for leverage. 

Reid started to get close in spite of himself, and Hotch began thrusting steadily into his throat. 

Reid's body tensed, and tears formed in his eyes, as he felt himself start to come. 

The man saw the boy's body start to tense, and thrust harder and deeper, pushing himself to the brink, and started coming, slamming into Reid hard. 

Hotch loved the desperation in Reid's voice and his body movement. He pushed all the way into his throat and came, choking him. 

The man pulled out, Hotch paid him, and he left. Reid was left laying on his back, crying. 

Hotch came over and took the blindfold off, and kissed him. 

"Let me go." Reid cried angrily.

"Only if you promise not to flip out." Hotch was worried now. He felt like he'd gone too far. 

"Fine." Reid lied. 

Hotch started undoing the cuffs and straps, and helped Reid off the counter. 

Reid dropped to his knees, hunched over, holding his stomach, and sobbed. 

Hotch felt awful. He knelt down, wanting to help make it better. 

"How could you do that to me?" Reid was really hurt. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't really think about it. I don't know why I did that." Hotch was scared. He was afraid Reid would never forgive him for this. 

Reid started to stand, and Hotch grabbed his arm to help. 

Reid grabbed his wrist and removed his arm, and slapped Hotch hard. "Don't fucking touch me ever again!" 

Hotch stepped back and rubbed his face. "Reid, I'm sorry." He started to cry. 

Reid walked over to him, grabbed his jacket, and started pushing him to the door. "Get out. Now." 

Hotch opened the door, and sighed. He turned around, and tried one last time to apologise. 

"Reid, I......" 

"Fuck you! Get away from me!" Reid sobbed, and slammed the door in his face and locked it. 

"Fuck." Hotch wiped tears off his cheek. 

Reid went to the bathroom, and got in the shower, and tried to wash the stranger away. He felt sick, violated, tainted. He never even saw the man. 

He couldn't stop crying. It was important to Reid that he'd only been with someone he loved. Hotch had ruined that forever, now. 

Reid didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive him. What would that mean? This thing they had was over now? What about Hotch's condition? 

Reid couldn't do this on his own anymore. He couldn't trust Hotch anymore. 

Reid laid in the shower until the hot water ran out, and got out and ready for bed. 

He thought about what Morgan had said. He could ask for help, no matter what it was. Did he really mean that?


	41. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!!! The next chapter! I'll have another out tomorrow! I hope you enjoy, and I appreciate you all!!! ☺️☺️☺️❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> There's a lot of discussion in this chapter! The next one will have more in the way of stuff actually happening, and tying up loose ends. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Morgan let everyone know Reid was ok, and they could come say hi. 

"He needs to rest, so let's be quick." Morgan led them to Reid's room. 

JJ gasped when she saw his face. She went to him, and held his hand, trying to hide how concerned she was. "Spence." 

"I'm ok." Reid sighed, not wanting to be pittied. 

"I'm starting to think you don't know what that word means." JJ laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

Reid laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe I don't." 

"How do you feel?" Prentiss asked. 

"They have me on some painkillers, so not too bad. I told them no narcotics, though, so I'm a little sore." Reid replied tiredly. 

"What happened to Haines?" Garcia asked, making no attempt to hide her anger and hatred towards him. 

"Pretty sure they're going to have to use fingerprints or DNA to confirm his identity." Morgan grinned. 

Garcia saw Hotch's knuckles. "Shit." She took his hands. "You should get these looked at. They could get infected." 

"Later." Hotch smiled, and took his hands from hers. 

Reid had forgotten about that. The last thing he saw before passing out, was Hotch on top of Haines, and blood splattering everywhere. 

"I'm glad he's finally dead." Garcia sighed approvingly. 

"We all are." Rossi agreed. "We should go and let Reid rest." 

Everyone said goodnight, and they left to go get hotel rooms for the night. 

Hotch and Morgan stayed the night in Reid's room. They were never leaving Reid's side again. 

The next morning, Reid woke up feeling much better. He was happy to have Hotch back, and he wanted to go home and lay in bed next to him. 

Morgan woke up, and smiled at Reid. "Good morning, hot stuff." 

Reid chuckled. "Good morning, sunshine." 

"How do you feel?" Morgan asked. 

"Like shit." Reid teased. "Happy shit." He laughed. "You're both here, and Haines is dead. I'm grateful." 

"Me, too. Though, it would be even better if you weren't looking like Swiss cheese." Morgan teased. 

Reid laughed, and winced. "Shut up." He smiled. 

Hotch woke up to their laughter, and everything hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the breath out of him. He was overwhelmed with sadness, and fought back tears, trying not to ruin their happy moment. 

Reid sat up, wincing. "Hotch, come here." 

Hotch looked at him sadly, his eyes were red. He went and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. 

Reid pulled him close and kissed him, not caring how bad the movement hurt. 

"Don't do that to yourself. I know why you feel guilty." Reid looked him in the eyes. "I'm mad at you for hurting me like that. You shouldn't have tried to leave me. I'm not mad at you though, for Haines. There was no way you could have stopped that." Reid held his hand. "I'm ok, he's dead, and you're here now. That's all I care about. Now, please, just be here with me." Reid hugged him tight. 

"Ok, Spencer. I'm right here." Hotch hugged him back, carefully. 

Morgan smiled, and left to give them some much needed time together. 

Reid moved a little, and let Hotch lay next to him. "Just, stay here." Reid grabbed his hand, and looked at his knuckles. 

"I will. I promise." Hotch kissed the side of his head. 

Reid lifted Hotch's hand to look closer. "Did you make sure there weren't any teeth in there?" Reid laughed. 

"Yeah, there could be." Hotch chuckled. "It was too merciful a death for him." 

"He's gone now. That's all that matters." Reid kissed him gently. 

"What did he do to you?" Hotch asked calmly. He knew Reid probably wouldn't want to talk about it, but he wanted to know. 

"I was pretty out of it for a lot of it. I don't think he actually...... raped me...... until you guys showed up, and he started to try to." Reid shivered. 

"The doctor said there weren't any signs that he had." Hotch assured him. 

"Good. I wish he hadn't gotten as close as he did. He was inside me, for just a second." Reid whispered shakily, trying to keep from crying. 

"I'm sorry, Reid." Hotch kissed him lovingly, trying to distract him. "I wish I could erase it." 

Reid sniffled, then laughed quietly. "I think you can." He grinned facetiously. 

Hotch chuckled. "Not today. You're injured. The doctor said there are cuts and electrical burns. I don't care how bad you want it. I'm not hurting you like that." 

"I forgot." Reid sighed. "It's just been so long." 

Hotch chuckled. "It's been like, four days." 

"Today is 3 days 3 hours and 13 minutes." Reid looked at the clock. "If that clock is right." 

Hotch shook his head and laughed. "You're ridiculous. I can't believe I was seriously considering trying to live without you." Hotch kissed him gently. "I was just so scared of hurting you because of my selfishness." 

"What about now?" Reid asked calmly. 

"Someone told me something that made a lot of sense. If I want to protect you, the best way is to stay as close to you as possible." Hotch grinned. 

"Hmmmm. Smart man." Reid smiled. He knew it was Morgan. 

"He also pointed out that you have always been there for me, literally, no matter what. And I turned my back on you when you needed me the most." Hotch sighed. "I don't deserve you, or your forgiveness. But if what you want, is to be with me, then I'm going to do my best to give you that, and spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I promise." Hotch kissed Reid's hands. 

"That's all I want." Reid smiled, and hugged him. 

They laid together, and drifted off to sleep, napping the afternoon away. 

Morgan spent the afternoon filling everyone in, finishing up reports, and handling Strauss. She was furious that two of them had been captured, and Reid was in the hospital. She wanted to go see him, but Morgan insisted that he'd be out soon, and she could see him when he came back. 

"Hotch just came back from leave a few months ago. Now Reid is going to have to take some time off." Strauss was stressed. She had a lot riding on her, that depended on the team's functionality, and efficiency, and Reid was an important part of that. She also cared about him, being the baby of the group, and such a gentle and caring person. 

"Trust me. He's not going to want that. The last thing he needs is to be alone. Just give him light duty and a therapist. He'll be ok. He's stronger than you know." Morgan assured her. 

"We'll talk when he gets back." She replied sternly and hung up. 

Morgan returned to Reid's room, and his heart melted when he saw them sleeping peacefully. He sat down, and closed his eyes, finally able to rest again. He dozed off, until a nurse came in and gasped. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize he had visitors." She apologized. 

Morgan woke up and laughed quietly. "It's ok." 

"I can come back later." She turned to leave. 

"Thanks." Morgan stood as she left. 

Reid smiled. "Thanks." 

"No problem. How you feeling?" He asked. 

"Great." Reid leaned his head against Hotch's, and smiled happily. 

"I'm glad." Morgan smiled gently. 

Hotch stirred, and took Reid's hand. 

Reid nudged Hotch awake the rest of the way, and kissed him passionately. 

Hotch was careful when kissing him, because he could still taste blood, and feel some of the cuts in his mouth. Reid didn't seem to care, though. 

Hotch pulled away, and laughed lightly. "Nothing gets you down, does it?" 

"Not when I have you." Reid looked at him and then Morgan. "Both." 

Morgan smiled, and scoffed. "Well, apparently you need the protection, so...." He laughed. 

"I can live with that. A couple of body guards, who guard my body...." he kissed Hotch sensually. "with their bodies." He was getting turned on remembering the last time they'd all been together.

"Including from yourself." Hotch pulled away, laughing softly. 

"Yeah, hot stuff. Take it easy." Morgan teased. 

Reid laid back, panting. He'd been a little too zealous, and felt light headed, and his body hurt. Every time he moved, cuts all over his body stung. His face hurt, his stomach, his legs, his back, his ass especially. The pain meds were wearing off. Reid thought he'd be able to handle it. He could, if he didn't move. He wanted to be able to move though. 

"Can you get the nurse?" Reid winced. 

"Yeah. Are you ok?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah. Just need more painkillers." Reid sighed, trying to act tough so they wouldn't worry. 

The nurse came in, and took care of Reid. 

"The doctor said that he'd like to keep you one more night to get the pain under control and get the antibiotics in your system working. With this many open wounds, the pain will be bad, and the chance for infection is high. You will be able to go home tomorrow." She explained. 

"Ok. Thank you." Reid sighed. He didn't want to stay another night, but as long as Hotch and Morgan stayed with him, he wouldn't mind. 

She left and Hotch sat back down on the bed, and Morgan sat on the other side. 

"Can you explain what happened? Why are there cuts and burns?" Morgan wanted to know because he didn't want Reid bottling things up and trying to deal with them on his own. 

"I know you want to help, but I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Reid said shyly. 

"I understand that, but it's important to get it out of the way now, and deal with it. You can't bottle this stuff up. Let us help you." Morgan pushed his hair behind his ear. 

Reid looked down nervously, and took a deep breath. "My hands were behind me, my feet were chained to the floor, spread apart, and I had something around my neck that was chained to a pulley system above me, holding me up." Reid began. "I didn't see what it was before he put it in. I just felt it." Reid sighed shakily. "It hurt. It was rough. Like it had spikes." Reid shivered. "It started to vibrate. That's when he did this." Reid motioned to the cuts all over his body. 

Morgan shook his head. 

Hotch squeezed his hand, fighting back anger and guilt. 

When he was done, he started touching me, getting my blood all over him, and put his hand prints on my face. He was acting weird, playing with my blood. He was having fun." Reid shook thinking about it. 

Morgan sighed in disgust. 

"Then he stopped, and plugged wires into the..... whatever it was, and turned it on. At first it didn't really do anything. Then he started turning it up." Reid's breathing and his heart rate spiked. "It hurt so bad. It burned, and made my body tense. When he turned it up to 50, I felt the thing start to cut me. He kept turning it up. He was going to stop at 100, but I passed out. When I woke up, he said I only made it to 83." Reid's voice was shaky. 

"Fuck." Morgan shook his head. 

"That was when he told me you guys were there. He untied me and said he had something special for you." Reid sighed. 

"What?" Hotch asked. 

"He was going to rape me in front of you. He started to, but I would have rather died." Reid was angry now.

"Yeah, where'd you learn that move?" Morgan asked, remembering how Reid had escaped by himself. 

"I'm FBI. I did have some training, you know." Reid smiled. 

"I'm glad some of it stuck. If you'd had a gun, you woulda been screwed." Morgan teased. 

Reid laughed. "I've been screwed by a gun. Come to think of it, I technically lost my virginity to my gun." Reid thought back.

Hotch went white. 

"What?" Morgan asked. 

"Since you want me to talk about things so that it doesn't bottle up, I thought it would be good to talk about the things Other Hotch did to me, too. I've never told anyone." Reid sighed. He didn't want to make Hotch feel bad, but if they were going to have a serious relationship between the three of them, Reid needed to be honest about what had happened and how he felt about it. 

"I understand." Hotch sighed shakily. "Go ahead." 

Morgan wasn't sure he was ready for this. 

Neither was Reid.

The rest of the team headed back to Quantico to get things wrapped up and ready for the next case for when the guys came back. 

Strauss called Rossi into her office. 

"David." She smiled pertly. 

"Erin." Rossi raised an eyebrow. 

"What is going on between Aaron and Dr. Reid?" She asked, raising an eyebrow of her own. 

"That's their business, not mine." Rossi replied. 

"If they're in a relationship, it's the Bureau's business." Strauss reminded him. 

"I don't know that they are. Like I said. It's not _my_ business." Rossi was telling the truth, technically. Last he'd heard, they'd broken up.

"Make sure they're aware of the policy." Strauss finished. 

"Ok." Rossi stood. "Is that all?" 

"Is Spencer ok?" Strauss softened her tone.

"He will be. He's tough." Rossi smiled. 

Strauss smiled without looking up. "Good. You may go, now. Thank you." 

Rossi laughed quietly, and left. 

"What the fuck do you mean? Hotch fucked you with your own gun?" Morgan was shocked. 

Reid nodded shyly. "In his office. The first time he attacked me. Then he raped me, and left me cuffed on the floor, and threw me the key." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Morgan asked sadly. 

"Because I didn't want you to hate Hotch." Reid answered. "It wasn't really him." 

"I know." Morgan panted angrily. "It still shouldn't have had to happen to you." 

"Imagine it was you, Morgan. Imagine that what I just said, was something you'd done to me, that you couldn't control in the moment." Reid stressed. 

"I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't live with myself." Morgan sighed. 

"Exactly. Hotch is paying emotionally for something he didn't really have the capacity to control at the time. He doesn't need us to add to his guilt." Reid sighed. 

"What about you, though? How can you just shrug all of this off?" Morgan asked, uneasy. 

"I don't. It was really hard. I thought about turning Hotch in. I said no several times before I said yes to the idea of helping him." Reid smiled. "What got me through it, was the hope that Hotch would get better, and the fact that he has. And now, I have both of you. I'd do it again if it was the only way that we could end up here." 

Morgan sighed sadly. "Ok. What else did he do?" 

"When we were working the case with Scott and Ryan, who were killing women and chopping them up, Hotch took me with him to an old crime scene, and it had been repainted and the carpet had been replaced." Reid continued. 

"I remember." Morgan sighed. "There, too?" 

"Yeah. Forensics was on their way there at the time, too." Reid recalled. 

"Ballsy." Morgan shook his head. 

"The next time was the night you came over and stayed with me until Hotch showed up. We went to the beach the next day." Reid sighed. 

Morgan wanted to cry. "That gorgeous day, you were dealing with something like this, and I had no idea." 

"It's not your fault. I lied to you." Reid felt guilty. 

"I know now that you felt you had no choice. Don't be sorry." Morgan replied solemnly. 

"The next time, was in Boulder, at the hotel. Hotch had me on top of him, making me move on my own for the first time. I kept saying no, but he wouldn't listen. After I finished, he started moving on his own, and hit me in the stomach a couple times while he did it." Reid remembered, wincing. The next morning, you found me in the shower." Reid sighed guiltily. 

Morgan wiped tears from his cheeks. "Shit, Spencer. I should've known. I practically did." 

"The bite marks didn't match, and I was lying to you. What could you have done? You couldn't accuse Hotch without proof." Reid tried to console him. 

"What happened next?" Morgan asked. 

"Things started to get a bit better. I realized Hotch needed help, and I started to consider doing it. I ended up agreeing to try, and Hotch started to do a really good job holding himself back, most of the time. He was still pretty intense, but I started to like it." Reid blushed. "Then, when we were sharing the room in Denver, he used a knife. He cut my chest during, and when he came, he drug the back of it across my throat. I didn't know it was the back of it, though. It scared the fuck out of me." Reid chuckled. 

"Reid, that's not funny." Morgan said, shocked. 

"At the time, no, it wasn't. I find it funny, now, though." Reid laughed quietly. "Things got better after that. We had a couple of really good nights, and then Hotch made me take the jet ride home with the vibrator inside me." Reid shook his head in fake annoyance. 

"I remember that." Morgan scoffed. 

"Yeah." Reid blushed. "Then, Hotch came to my place, and we did a lot that night. He used a pheromone on me, and it drove me nuts. He tied me up and put me on the counter with a blindfold on. It was scary, at first. If Hotch had lost control, I would have been helpless, but it ended up being really good." 

"So, he was getting better at controlling himself, and you were starting to like the things he'd do." Morgan stated. 

"Yeah, I started to like it a lot." Reid blushed. "The next time, was after the dinner party at Rossi's. You were upset, because I said I wanted to go, and I guess you knew what that meant." Reid sighed. 

"I had an idea. It sucked thinking about you letting him hurt you. I didn't know you two were actually working things out, though. I thought Hotch was just using you." Morgan explained. 

"At first, I did, too. I saw many times though, how tormented he was about hurting me. I could tell he really loved me, and he needed me." Reid glanced at Hotch. 

"I still do." Hotch said, his voice sounded like he was about to cry. He was reliving everything as Reid recounted it, feeling guilty and ashamed. 

"I know. I love you too, so much." Reid motioned for Hotch to come closer. 

Hotch leaned over, and Reid hugged him, and pulled back and kissed him gently. 

"So, what happened that night?" Morgan asked hesitantly. 

"Hotch showed up, and I wanted to talk, but he pushed me onto the bed and started without listening to me. I told him to stop, and tried to push him off, but he punched me, and kept going. I stopped struggling, and let him have me. He punched me in the stomach for some reason, after I'd stopped struggling." Reid hated feeling like he was 'telling' on Hotch. Everything needed to be out in the open, though. 

"Were you ok?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah. When he finished, he snapped out of it, and felt bad. I told him to continue, because I wasn't done, and the rest of the night was good. He went home, and we made that excuse the next morning about the guy on the subway, for why I had another black eye." Reid sighed. 

"I had a nightmare that night, for some reason." Hotch remembered. "I was whipping you, and you didn't fight back at all. You passed out, and I woke up screaming for you, and Jessica was in my room. I'd woken her up." Hotch sighed. 

"I didn't know they were that bad." Morgan looked at Hotch. "I'm sorry. That must have been hard." 

"It was. It didn't help that Reid was always the one paying the price for my problems." Hotch shook his head. 

"Hotch, I knew what I was doing." Reid held his hand comfortingly. 

"I wish you hadn't had to do it, though." Hotch looked into his eyes. 

"I don't care, because we're here now." Reid smiled. 

"So, after you made that bullshit excuse, what happened?" Morgan asked. 

"We went to Seattle, and when Hotch and I were heading to talk to some homeless guys, he took me into an alley, and pushed me against the wall, and put his hand down the back of my pants. I was able to stop him." Reid remembered. 

"I stopped because you said ' _I'_ would get caught. That was like a knife to my gut. You were worried about _me_ when I was doing that to you." Hotch was disgusted with himself. 

"You stopped. That's what's important." Reid comforted him. 

"But what about what happened next?" Hotch preempted. 

"You got worse." Reid sighed. He spoke to Morgan. "The next time we were together, Hotch pushed down on my chest, so hard I couldn't breathe. It hurt, and really scared me. He'd lost control, and wasn't going to stop. I was able to kick him off, and got turned around and tried to get away, but he pushed me back down and kept going. He finished, and didn't even remember what he'd done." 

Morgan sighed, and shook his head. 

"We talked, and then continued. Hotch was forceful again, and started hitting me. He wanted me to say I was a slut, and after I said it, he wanted me to say it again, louder. He kept hitting me for not cooperating, and he choked me until I passed out." Reid said solemnly. 

"Reid, I don't know how you did it." Morgan replied sadly. 

"I just focused on the fact that Hotch needed to get better. That's all that mattered." Reid answered. 

"Why?" Hotch asked. 

"Because I love you, idiot." Reid laughed. 

Hotch laughed sadly. "I'm glad you do." He kissed Reid gently. "I love you, too." 

"Then what?" Morgan asked. 

"I talked to you the next morning, and you made that excuse that you hit me on accident while teaching me self defense. I started coming over and drinking with you and Rossi, and Hotch started avoiding me. He was too afraid to be around me, because he kept losing control." Reid explained. 

"I missed Hotch. I went to see him after drinking, and he was hesitant. He didn't want to risk hurting me, but I insisted. He was really rough, and started squeezing my throat really hard, and held my hands behind my back. I was ready to try and endure it, but he stopped himself. He wrapped me in a blanket, and put me out in the hallway. I sat and cried for a bit, then I went to your room." Reid finished. 

"You came at me, and I stopped you. You showed me your body, and still refused to tell me what was going on. You said you wanted me to treat you gently, so I did." Morgan felt guilty now. Despite how messed up Reid and Hotch's relationship may have been, it was still _their_ relationship.

"Im sorry, Hotch." Reid felt guilty, too.

"Yeah. Sorry." Morgan added. 

"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry. And there's something else I never told you." Hotch looked at Reid. 

"What?" Reid was nervous. 

"When I was avoiding you in Seattle, it got bad. I told you about the nightmares, but I didn't tell you that I started getting myself off to thoughts of beating you bloody in the shower." Hotch was ashamed, but they needed to know everything about his issue so they could help, and know what to expect. 

"Oh." Reid blushed. "I'm glad I didn't know that before. I probably would've been too scared to trust you." 

"Fortunately, Morgan was willing to help." Hotch looked at him. "Thank you." 

"I keep my promises." Morgan smiled. 

Hotch sighed, and Reid laid back, looking at the ceiling.

They all thought quietly for awhile, processing the situation. 

"So, what's going to happen when we get back to Quantico?" Reid asked, tired. 

"I don't think you should be alone. I told Strauss that instead of time off, she should give you light duty, and let you stay close to us. Is that what you want?" Morgan asked. 

"Of course." Reid smiled. 

"In that case, we'll return to work the day after tomorrow, together, like normal. She's going to insist you at least get some counseling." Morgan explained.

"Ugh." Reid didn't want to talk about it with a stranger. 

"I know. But you have to humor her. The only people who know what really happened are us, and Rossi. You don't have to talk about anything more than what's in the report." Morgan assured him. 

"You didn't put it all in there?" Reid was surprised, and relieved. 

"Of course not. I knew you wouldn't want everyone to know. It's enough that we know. We'll help you. Like you always help us." Morgan stepped forward and took Reid's hand. 

Reid pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you." 

Morgan kissed him back. "You're welcome."

Reid pulled Hotch down to lay beside him, and Morgan sat on his other side, stroking his hair, until he fell asleep.

Morgan wanted, more than anything, for Reid to feel at peace, and to be happy. 

Morgan kissed his head, and whispered "I love you." He sat in his chair, and relaxed, grateful for Hotch's return. Reid would never be complete without him, and Morgan would never be complete if Reid wasn't. 

Reid smiled, without opening his eyes, and whispered back. "I love you, too." 


	42. Ch. 31 Of Grave Importance alt version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the alt version of the chapter I rewrote. This is the original version. I had it finished, and edited, and scrapped it. I hated it lol. It was too early in the story for this to happen. 
> 
> This is right after Daniel told Hotch that they knew about Haley and him and Reid. 
> 
> My family had a bonfire last night and I have to cover someone at work today, so the next chapter is delayed. I wanted to give you guys something to read in the meantime. The next chapter is coming along, though. I'm almost done, then I'll need to edit it. I'll try to have it up sometime tonight! 
> 
> ~spoiler for criminal minds concerning Prentiss~  
> Season 6  
> PS there's a line in this chapter that I really liked, but it doesn't really work because this is based in the time shortly after Foyett, but the conversation Hotch and Prentiss have near the end of the chapter doesn't fit because the event they're discussing doesn't happen until after Prentiss *died* in the show and came back. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! And I promise, the next chapter is coming! ;)

Hotch was shocked. "What the fuck are you saying?" He grabbed Daniel by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. 

"It must have felt real good to bash Foyett's brains in, huh? Did it also feel good all those times you raped and beat your little boyfriend, there?" Daniel laughed in Hotch's face. 

Hotch punched him. Morgan stepped forward and stopped him. "Hotch, man, remember what you told me. You don't want this kind of trouble." 

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked, anger evident in his voice. 

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Daniel pursed his lips and kissed toward Reid. 

Reid glared at him. 

"We have to tell the team everything." Hotch left angrily. 

Reid and Morgan followed, and stopped him. 

"Hotch, you're going to get in trouble. You'll probably be arrested." Reid was almost crying. 

"We'll tell the team in private, off the record. They need to know, so we can investigate this situation properly without those pieces of shit having this to use against us. If they think everyone knows, they won't have any leverage." Hotch explained. 

"They won't understand." Reid pleaded. 

"Reid's right, Hotch. I know you're trying to do what's right, but you have to think about this carefully. A lot of people need you. If this gets out, the bureau won't care what we have to say about you." Morgan tried to talk some sense into him. 

"What other choice do we have? They're not laying a finger on Reid. Just trust me." Hotch called Rossi, and led Reid and Morgan out to the parking lot. They met the rest of the team, and Hotch and Rossi drove everyone back to the hotel. 

They went up to Morgan's room, and Hotch had them all sit. 

"What the hell is going on?" Prentiss asked, worried. 

Hotch took a breath, and began. "These men had something to do with Foyett. They've been watching me, and Reid, and maybe the rest of us, for a long time. They have some information that they're trying to use against me, and I want to be the one to tell you. You shouldn't learn this from them." He began nervously.

"This information needs to be kept off the record by any means necessary, for as long as possible, until we know what's going on. I need you all to know, though, so they can't hold it over us." Hotch explained, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Hotch and I are seeing each other." Reid blurted out, not wanting Hotch to start at the beginning. He knew they'd never understand unless they knew first that they really did love each other. 

"What!?" Prentiss laughed, not believing what he'd just said. 

Rossi was completely taken by surprise. He'd thought Reid and Morgan were seeing each other. 

JJ looked at Reid with disbelief. 

"It's true." Hotch sighed. 

"Wha ..... When?" Prentiss asked, shocked. "How did that happen? Is that what's been going on this whole time?" 

"It's part of it." Hotch sighed. "They have a video they've threatened to show you of Reid and I. It... looks bad." Hotch explained, ashamed. 

"Bad, how?" JJ asked, nervous. 

"It looks like..... Hotch is......." Reid blushed, unable to say it. 

"It looks like Hotch raped him. It really does. But I know that's not what happened." Morgan spoke up.

"What does that mean?" Rossi asked, not sure he wanted to know. 

"We're kind of, into......" Hotch began. 

"Weird shit?" Rossi finished. He'd suspected that a long time ago. 

Reid blushed and nodded.

"So, what, you were role playing a rape scene, and they were watching?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, basically." Hotch answered, embarrassed, and ashamed of lying about it. 

"Yeah." Reid muttered shyly. 

"Wow." JJ was shocked. 

"So that's why you kept turning up with bruises?" Prentiss asked. 

"Yeah." Reid answered more confidently, not wanting them to think Hotch had bullied him into defending him. "We get carried away sometimes. That's why we were fighting awhile back." 

Rossi nodded, understanding. He had a feeling there was more to it, though, but he wasn't going to ask in front of the girls.

"They're going to try hard to get you to turn against Hotch, and convince you that he abuses me. I'm going to tell you right now, that I gave Hotch permission to do everything that he's done to me." Reid wanted to make that clear. It was technically true, after a certain point.

"Wow, Reid. I never took you for that type." Prentiss was surprised.

JJ was still trying to process what she'd just heard. 

"I knew something was up." Rossi shook his head. "You coulda told me that." 

"I didn't want to." Reid said shyly, blushing. "I didn't know what you would think." 

"You're our friend. You guys don't have to hide your relationship." Rossi insisted. 

"If we don't, we have to tell Strauss." Hotch looked at Rossi seriously. 

"Oh." Rossi stopped. "I see. Yeah, I wouldn't want to tell her either." He laughed.

"So, what exactly did you guys fight about?" JJ asked. "You were really upset for awhile, Reid. It must have been serious." 

"I just wasn't used to things being different. It was hard to communicate at first. Hotch took it too far a couple of times in the beginning, and we had to set some boundaries. Now that we've done that, things are really good. I'm really happy." Reid looked at Hotch and smiled. 

"I've apologised profusely, and will continue to do so. I'll never stop trying to make it up to you." Hotch smiled back apologetically. 

Reid wanted to hug him, but he was too shy in front of everyone. 

"You don't have to apologise anymore, Hotch. We're good." Reid got up the courage, and went to him and hugged him tight. 

Hotch hugged him back, relieved to hide in his embrace for a moment.

"So, what do these guys have to do with Foyett?" Prentiss asked. 

Hotch pulled away from Reid and stood beside him. "I don't know, but Daniel Gonzalez seems to know everything. He knows about Haley. He knows how I killed Foyett, and about Jack and Jessica. He knows about Reid and I, and Morgan." 

"Wait, what about Morgan?" Rossi asked. 

"I'm with him, too." Reid answered shyly, folding his arm across his torso holding his elbow, looking down. 

"What!?" JJ asked. "This is too much. Are you serious?" 

"I wasn't going to tell you all yet, but if we don't do it now, then those guys would. I'd rather you hear it from me." Reid answered timidly. 

"How did this happen?" Rossi asked. 

"I don't know, it just, did." Morgan shrugged. "I kind of, help make sure Hotch doesn't go too far." Morgan explained, and looked at Reid. "I love him, and he says he loves me back." Morgan finished. 

"I do." Reid blushed. 

"Why is it that going too far is such a problem for you?" JJ asked Hotch.

"I don't know. I just do, sometimes." Hotch sighed. 

"I've seen it a couple of times." Morgan interjected. "Reid does like it, most of the time." Morgan knew Reid would be embarrassed, but he knew it was more important to protect Hotch right now. "He lets Hotch go really far. It's hard for me to know when to stop him. I'll ask Reid when I think it's getting there, and he says no. I've learned that Reid can't always trust his own judgement, so, don't be too hard on Hotch." Morgan finished. 

"So, you three are all....?" Prentiss couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"I don't really know." Morgan shrugged, laughing. "Believe me, we know it's crazy. It just happened." 

Reid smiled, and blushed. He hugged Hotch and hid his face in his chest.

Hotch chuckled and hugged him back. 

"So, do you all, like..... at the same time.....?" Prentiss tried to ask how it worked. 

"Let's just leave it for now." Morgan laughed. 

"Ok." Prentiss replied. 

"You're really ok with this, Reid?" JJ asked, still concerned. 

Reid nodded, and kissed Hotch suddenly. He was shy in front of the others, but he wanted to kiss him, and he wanted them to know he was serious. 

Rossi and the girls blushed, and looked away. 

Hotch kissed him back, gently, and stopped him, chuckling softly. "I think we're making everyone uncomfortable." 

Reid blushed, and hid his face against Hotch's chest again. "Sorry." He muttered quietly. 

"You don't have to be sorry." Hotch pushed him back. "You're fine." Hotch assured him. 

"How are we going to find out how these guys are connected to Foyett?" Rossi broke the tension. 

Hotch looked over at him. "I have no idea. That's why I had to tell you all about this. We need to investigate this quietly, until we know what's going on. If they show anyone else that video, my career, and my life will be over. No one would understand, or believe this crazy story." Hotch sighed. "They're threatening to show it to you unless Reid lets them 'have their turn' that we interrupted. I'm not going to let that happen. Now that you guys know, we need them to think everyone else already knows. This can't get out." Hotch stressed.

"If what you're saying is true, why are you so sure no one else would believe you're in a real relationship?" Prentiss asked. 

"Because at the end of the video, I sit on the ground and cry." Reid blushed.

"Why?" JJ asked. 

"I took it too far. Reid didn't want to do it outside." Hotch looked guilty. 

"It just scared me. I didn't want to be seen. I guess we were, though." He said shyly. 

"Not to be that person, but, that does sound pretty bad." JJ was trying not to get upset. 

"I know, JJ, but it's really not like that. It's hard to explain, but Hotch is usually really good about pushing the limits just enough. He just overdoes it sometimes. That was the day Morgan started helping him hold back." Reid explained. 

"Are we going to have to watch it?" JJ asked. She didn't want to see, but she did want to know how bad it was. She didn't like this. 

"No. If they try to show you, just say you already know." Hotch explained. 

"What now, then? Prentiss asked, having her fill of weird for the day.

"I guess we go try to talk to them, and keep talking to the victims. Someone's bound to say something." Hotch concluded. "Let's go." 

Everyone headed out and Rossi walked next to Reid. "So, this is what you've been hiding?" 

Reid nodded shyly. 

"Why don't you and Morgan ride with me. I have a couple questions I've been dying to ask you." Rossi said. 

Reid looked at Hotch. 

Hotch smiled. "Go ahead

Reid looked back at Rossi. "Sure." 

They got in the vehicles, and headed back to HQ. 

"I know there's more to this story. When you say Hotch pushed it too far, what does that really mean?" Rossi asked. 

Morgan spoke before Reid. "Hotch has this issue he's dealing with right now, and Reid has been trying to help him by himself ever since Hotch first came back after Haley's death." Morgan answered. "Hotch loses control sometimes. That's why I help." 

"What does that mean?" Rossi asked, confused. 

"Well, he started having nightmares. In them, he'd do horrible things to me. He said they slowly progressed into thoughts, and urges even when he was awake. Then, when he came back to work, and saw me alone in his office for the first time, he lost control and..... actually hurt me." Reid sighed.

"Hurt you how?" Rossi was worried. 

"He raped me. Over the next couple of weeks, he did it again, several times." Reid replied hesitantly.

"Oh." Rossi was shocked. "And you just, didn't tell anybody?" 

"It's Hotch. I couldn't upend everything like that. I knew something was wrong, and I wanted to figure out what, and hopefully help him." Reid explained.

"So, is the relationship real?" Rossi asked. 

"Yes, of course." Reid insisted. "He had feelings for me when he was still married. He said that's part of why they grew apart, which led to the divorce. When she was killed, I think the guilt and the PTSD caused a mind split, or something. I don't know for sure." Reid began. "Real Hotch really does love me, but there's a part of him that takes over sometimes, and hurts me. In a way, it's not even really Hotch when that happens. It's been getting a lot better though, since Morgan's been helping." Reid continued. "That's why I'm so determined to help him. He's not a monster, and it's not his fault. He feels awful every time it happens. He even tried avoiding me for awhile, but it just got worse."

"I see. That's why you couldn't tell me." Rossi sighed. "What made you tell Morgan?" 

Reid thought back. "After a few days of not being able to see Hotch, and getting drunk with you guys, I went to see him unannounced. Things were going ok at first. He was hesitant, but he let me in, but then he snapped. He started to try to hurt me, but stopped himself, by throwing me out in the hall in nothing but a blanket. I was upset, and scared, and lonely, so I knocked on Morgan's door. He answered, and I...." Reid blushed. 

"He dropped the blanket, and jumped me." Morgan laughed light-heartedly. "I, of course, refused, because he was drunk, and asked him what was going on. He showed me the marks on his body." Morgan recalled. 

"How did you end up being a 'referee' for them?" Rossi pushed further. 

"Reid told me what was going on, and that he couldn't help Hotch on his own anymore because he couldn't protect himself. He asked me for help, like I'd made him promise he would. Of course, I said I'd do whatever I could. I couldn't throw away everything he'd been working so hard for, just for my own selfish reasons." Morgan sighed. 

"So, you two are real, too?" Rossi wanted to be sure. He knew how Morgan felt. 

"Absolutely." Reid smiled, and looked shyly at Morgan. 

"Yeah, Rossi. It is. That's what I wanted to tell you before, but Reid wanted to wait until things were less crazy. I guess that's not going to be any time soon, though, by the looks of it." Morgan replied. 

"Well, that's good, then." Rossi smiled for Morgan. "How does that work, though? You share? Take turns?" Rossi teased, making Reid blush. 

"Whatever Reid wants." Morgan chuckled, and Reid hid his face. 

"Shutup." Reid mumbled through his hands. 

Morgan and Rossi laughed. 

  
"I can't even begin to explain how crazy this is, Hotch." Prentiss was at a loss. 

"Believe me, it's not lost on us." Hotch sighed, feeling uncomfortable. 

"What happens when you go too far? What makes you not stop?" JJ was still having troubles with that part. 

"Believe me, JJ, I understand your concern. Reid and I have been struggling trying to figure it out. I avoided him for days because of the guilt I felt. Morgan stepping in has helped tremendously, and we're still figuring it out. Reid and I talk about it all the time, and I've apologised for everything I've done multiple times, not that it will ever be enough.

"He knows that I don't want to hurt him." Hotch explained. "He really is amazing. He deserves so much. But he wants me, for some reason. He's not shy about it, either, at least, when we're alone. It makes it hard to control myself sometimes. Not that that's an excuse, at all. I'm rambling." Hotch stopped himself. He was uncomfortable, but he knew they needed answers. 

"It's really hard for me to understand, Hotch. But, if Reid does love you, I'll give it some time, and try to wrap my head around it." JJ concluded. 

"Personally, I think it's pretty hot. Good for Reid." Prentiss laughed. 

Hotch smiled and rolled his eyes. "You would." 

Prentiss laughed harder. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Sergio?" Hotch teased. 

"Oh god, Hotch. You know that was a joke." She laughed, shaking her head. 

"At least Reid's a human. That's all I'm saying." Hotch laughed. 

"What?" JJ laughed, completely confused. "What did you do with your cat?" 

"Nothing, it was just something I told my therapist to get her off my back. I told her I was seeing a man named Sergio." Prentiss was hit with a new wave of laughter. 

JJ laughed too. "Seriously? I can't believe you'd do that." 

  
They all made it back to HQ. Reid was relieved to not have to hide their relationship anymore. He did feel a bit uncomfortable about what the others must be thinking, though. 

Hotch had the girls get back to talking with the families and the victims. He, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid were going to try to get the men to talk. 

They went back into Daniel's interrogation room. 

"Hey, baby. Couldn't wait to see me again?" Daniel laughed. 

"What do you know about Foyett?" Rossi asked calmly. 

"Enough. What do you know about your boys, there?" He looked at the three. 

"Enough." Rossi answered flatly. "Now, tell me what you had to do with Haley's death." 

"I had nothing to do with that. All Foyett's idea." Daniel smiled. 

"So you've known him a long time. You two worked together?" Rossi asked. 

"He was my cousin." Daniel smiled. 

"What does any of that have to do with Reid?" Rossi was confused. 

"We saw what a dirty boy he is, letting his boss fuck him at a crime scene, in the boss's office, in an alley, wherever. Right?" Daniel looked at Reid. "We knew we could hurt you by hurting him." He said to Hotch. 

"You want to make me pay, for killing the man who stabbed me, and killed the mother of my child?" Hotch asked. 

"You want more answers, you're going to have to pay up, and I only accept...... that ass." Daniel grinned at Reid. 

"Unfortunately, we don't negotiate with pieces of shit." Morgan went at him, and Hotch stopped him. 

"Let's just go talk to someone else." Reid got up to leave. 

"Oh, baby, don't go." Daniel laughed. 

Reid left, and Morgan, Rossi and Hotch followed. 

"What is with these guys? They seem to have a personal vendetta against you." Rossi asked Hotch.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." Hotch sighed. 

"Let's talk to Barry next." Hotch shifted gears, and they went to another room. 


	43. What Comes After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. For some reason I had a hard time writing this. I kept feeling like I was repeating things too much and the conversations keep dragging on. It's like I'm trying to wrap things up, but don't really want to lol. I'm overthinking it! I hope you guys enjoy it, though! I'm sorry if it's a little drawn out and cheesy lol.
> 
> I think this is one of the longest chapters so far, if not the longest. Again, I'm sorry it took so long! The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow evening! We're getting there! Just a few things left to wrap up! 
> 
> Love you guys!!! 😊❤️😊❤️😊❤️

Reid woke up next to Hotch, grateful he was there. Morgan had already been up for awhile getting things ready for them to leave. 

Reid wanted to go home and rest. More than that, though, he wanted to spend time with Hotch and Morgan. 

The doctor came in to check on him one last time, and give final instructions before releasing him. 

Morgan helped him get dressed while Hotch got the car, and they made their way out of the building. 

Clothes were uncomfortable, and made some of the cuts sting, but not as bad as he had worried it would be. It was painful to walk, but he could manage. He just wanted to get out of there. 

Morgan helped him, careful not to touch him too much. They made it to the car, and Morgan got Reid into the passenger seat. 

"How do you feel?" Hotch asked, noticing how exhausted he looked. 

"I'll be fine." Reid winced, and laid his head back and closed his eyes. Then he smiled. "How are you?" 

Hotch chuckled. "That's a ridiculous question. I'm fine, of course." 

Reid chuckled quietly. "I'm probably going to sleep." 

"You better." Hotch squeezed his hand, smiling, and they took off. 

Soon, they were on the jet. Hotch woke Reid and Morgan carried their stuff. 

After awhile, Reid was asleep and Morgan wanted to talk to Hotch. 

"I want you to know that I understand." He broke the silence. 

Hotch was surprised. He'd been spacing out, lost in his own thoughts. "Understand what?" 

"How important he is to you, and how hard this has been for you. How hard you've been fighting, and how guilty you feel." Morgan replied seriously.

"Oh." Hotch sighed, not wanting pity he didn't feel he deserved. 

"I also want you to know, that you're not only important to Reid in this relationship. You're important to me, too." Morgan was embarrassed to say it, but he wanted Hotch to know. 

"I don't know what to say. I don't feel deserving of any of this." Hotch replied regretfully. He thought for a moment, and sighed, looking up at Morgan hesitantly. "You should know, though, that you're important to me, too." Hotch explained shyly. "You do so much for him, that I could never do. You two have something that he and I never will." Hotch sighed sadly. 

"What's that?" Morgan asked. 

"The fact that you've never hurt him like I have." Hotch answered solemnly. 

"I get that. But, Hotch, you have to remember that he doesn't care about that. Well, I mean, he does. But, that's not what's important. He cares about how you are _now_." Morgan explained. "So do I." 

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Hotch resigned himself to appreciate the gesture, and stop arguing that he was undeserving. He wanted to move forward in the relationship, and focus on getting Reid better, now. 

"It's going to be hard for awhile, having him like this. He doesn't let on, but he's in a lot of pain." Morgan changed the subject, sensing that Hotch was uncomfortable. 

"I know." Hotch sighed. "Hopefully we won't have to travel anywhere anytime soon." He sounded stressed. "I still need to see Jack and Jessica." 

"We'll get everything straightened out. We don't have to go back until tomorrow." Morgan reminded him. 

Hotch looked at Reid and felt bad for him. He'd been through so much, and he didn't deserve any of it. Now he was going back to work in this condition. 

Hotch knew he didn't _have_ to, but he knew Reid wasn't about to sit at home alone right now. 

They were quiet for awhile. Hotch thought about how things were going to work once they got back. 

"He should stay with you for now." Hotch suddenly spoke. 

Morgan thought about it for a second. "Well, yeah, I guess it makes sense." Morgan knew Hotch needed to be there for Jack, so he couldn't always be there for Reid. 

"I'm grateful he has you." Hotch smiled. He hated to leave Reid's side again, even just for a night. But Jack needed him, and he needed to talk to Jessica about the situation, finally. 

"I'll take care of him." Morgan laid his head back and closed his eyes. They were quiet for the rest of the flight. 

When they landed, Hotch gently woke Reid up, and he and Morgan helped him out into the car and grabbed their things. 

Reid was trying hard to hide how much pain he was in. He needed to take his medicine and lay down. He didn't want Hotch and Morgan fussing over him any more than they already were, though. 

They got to Morgan's place, and got settled inside. He sat on the edge of the bed while they brought the stuff in. 

Hotch came over, and Reid stood to hug him. He sighed a big sigh of relief. "I missed you so fucking much." And kissed Hotch desperately.

Hotch hugged him carefully. "I'm so sorry. I missed you too. So much, it hurt." Hotch said in a strained voice, and kissed him back sensually. 

"I know you can't stay, but can you lay with me for a little while?" Reid asked shyly.

"Of course." Hotch smiled, and kissed him like he missed him. 

Reid started to breathe heavily, pushing himself harder against Hotch, aching for him. 

Hotch slowly pulled away, and smiled. "You already know that's not happening." 

"I know." Reid whispered breathlessly. "I just want to feel you and know you're really here." 

"I'm right here." Hotch whispered back. 

Hotch helped Reid get settled in and take his meds, and laid next to him, holding his hand. He stroked his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. 

Reid got comfortable, and closed his eyes, and before too long, was asleep again. 

Hotch smiled, happy he was resting peacefully. He had to get going, though. He carefully got up and headed for the door. 

Morgan saw him out. "See you in the morning. Say hi to them for me." He smiled. 

"I will. Have a good night." Hotch smiled, and turned to leave.

Morgan grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Wait." He stepped closer to Hotch. "I'm sorry about everything you've gone through. I'm glad you both made it through all of that." Morgan put his arms around Hotch and hugged him tight. 

Hotch was surprised, but he hugged him back. It felt nice. He didn't realize how much he needed the relief of Morgan's forgiveness.

Morgan pulled back a little, and put his hand on the back of Hotch's head and kissed him hesitantly, and gently. 

Hotch was shocked, and surprised by the fact that he felt inclined to kiss back. He put his arms around Morgan, and kissed him slowly, relaxing into it. 

Morgan backed off, and smiled. "I've wondered for awhile what that would be like." 

"What?" Hotch laughed softly. 

"I think I'm starting to see why he's so crazy about you." Morgan grinned and kissed him again.

Hotch kissed back briefly, and smiled. "Why does it feel like cheating?" 

Morgan chuckled. "Sleep on it. We'll talk to him tomorrow." 

"Ok. Good night, Derek." Hotch pulled away to leave. 

"Good night, Aaron." Morgan smiled, and closed the door as Hotch left. 

He went to the bed, and laid next to Reid. He felt a bit ashamed that he wanted to wake him up and fuck him. It'd been 3 days, and almost 10 hours, if Reid's estimation was accurate earlier. 

He settled for laying next to him, and kissing him on the forehead. Before too long, they were both asleep. 

Hotch got home, and was so happy to see Jack, that all of his problems melted away for just a minute. He hugged him tight, for a long minute.

Jack missed him a lot. He hugged his dad back, lovingly, wanting him not to leave again. 

"You look tired." Jessica teased with a smile. 

"Hey." Hotch smiled with sadness in his voice. 

"Hey. How are you?" She asked, concerned. 

"Been better, been worse." Hotch shrugged, and stood, still holding Jack. "We need to talk." 

"Ok." She replied.

"Let me put him to bed, first." Hotch smiled, and left. 

Jessica went to make some tea and waited for him. 

Hotch took his time winding down, and played a few games with Jack, before reading him a story, tucking him in, and kissing him goodnight. 

"Daddy, do you have to leave again?" Jack asked. 

"Not right now." Hotch replied with a sad smile. "Can I lay down?" 

Jack smiled and scooted over, making room for his dad. 

Hotch laid on his side, facing Jack, on top of the blankets. He stroked Jack's hair until he fell asleep, smiled, then kissed him on the forehead, and carefully got up. 

He joined Jessica in the kitchen, and she handed him a cup of tea. 

"It is safe, right?" She asked, wondering if they still had to worry about their food. 

Hotch chuckled softly. "Yeah, I think so." 

She smiled and laughed quietly. "That's good." She sighed. "How'd it go? Is Spencer ok?" 

"Barely." Hotch sighed. "It was bad." 

"I'm so sorry." She uttered sadly. 

"Haines is dead, though." Hotch absent mindedly rubbed his knuckles. 

Jessica noticed, but didn't bring it up. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"There's something I need to tell you about, that's been going on for awhile." Hotch began nervously. "Reid and I, uh...." He took a deep breath. "We have been, seeing each other." He let the breath out. 

Jessica didn't change her facial expression. 

"So?" Hotch asked, surprised by her lack of reaction. 

"That's certainly surprising." She said in a surprised, but cheerful tone. "I'm happy for you, though." She smiled. "Are you happy?" 

"Yes. Very." Hotch replied nervously. It was a bit more complicated than that, but he was unbelievably happy that he and Reid were even still talking.

"How long?" She asked. 

"Since Denver." Hotch figured the point when Reid had decided he was willing to help was technically the beginning of their relationship.

"Oh. That's not that long." Jessica thought 'awhile' meant closer to a year or more. 

"It certainly feels like a lot longer. So much has happened." Hotch sighed. 

"That's the job, isn't it?" Jessica chuckled. 

"Yeah. It is." Hotch agreed. "There's more, though." He looked at Jessica nervously. "Spencer is also with Derek. And so am I, I guess, or, something like that." He was surprised that he was actually blushing. 

"Oh." Jessica was a bit more surprised by that. "How did that happen? If you don't mind me asking." 

"It's complicated. All that matters, is that's the way it is, and we're happy." Hotch replied calmly. 

"That's good." Jessica smiled understandingly. "What does that mean for us?" 

"I don't know yet. For now, nothing is really going to change. Eventually, though, we're going to have to figure it out." Hotch had been thinking about it a lot. 

"Well, if I can help, let me know." Jessica took Hotch's hand. "Did you get this looked at?" 

Hotch shook his head no. 

"Come on." She led him to the bathroom and got his wounds cleaned out. 

"I'd hate to see the other guy." She chuckled when she was done.

"He deserved it." Hotch sighed. 

"I know." She put her hand on his shoulder. "How is Spencer handling it?" 

"I don't really think he's started to yet. He seems fine, but I think that's because he's trying to pretend it didn't happen." Hotch answered solemnly. 

"What did happen?" Jessica asked hesitantly. 

"You don't want to know." Hotch looked at her sadly. 

"Did he.....?" Jessica didn't want to finish the sentence. 

"He'd started to, when we got there. Spencer didn't let him get very far, though. You should have seen it. I've never seen him move like that. Haines was laying on his back, and I was beating his face in before he knew what hit him." Hotch shivered at the memory. 

"Good." Jessica consoled him. 

"It wasn't fast enough, though. He still did horrible things to him. His body is covered in cuts and bruises. And burns." Hotch felt his anger rising. 

"Burns?" Jessica asked, shocked. 

"Electrical burns." Hotch sighed. 

Jessica shook her head in disgust. "I'm sorry." 

"He's strong, but I'm worried about him. He's acting like everything that happens to him is just no big deal. It's a very big deal, though. I'm afraid that he thinks he's not important, so the things that have happened to him don't matter." Hotch's voice quivered. 

"Ask him." Jessica replied softly. 

"He doesn't talk about this kind of stuff. All he ever says is he's fine, and everything is ok, and not to worry about him." Hotch sounded annoyed. 

"Then tell him how _you_ feel." Jessica suggested. 

"What? But I want to know how _he_ feels." Hotch was confused. 

"Then tell him how _you_ feel. He'll feel more comfortable opening up if you do, first." Jessica smiled kindly. 

Hotch thought that actually made sense. "Ok, I'll try." 

Jessica smiled, and got up. "Good night, Aaron." 

"Good night, Jessica." He smiled back, and got up and started getting ready for bed.

He laid down, and thought about what he'd say to Reid, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Hotch was on top of Reid, pressing their hips together, desperate for him. He kissed him slowly and sensually, making him moan his cute little moan that he loved so much. He started undressing him, and his body started bleeding profusely, but Reid didn't seem to notice, or care. Hotch tried to stop him, and the bleeding, but Reid clung to him desperately, kissing him aggressively. Hotch was warm and wet with Reid's blood, and then Reid passed out. Hotch held his face. "Spencer! Wake up!" Reid wasn't breathing. "Spencer!" 

Hotch woke up breathing hard, relieved it was just a nightmare. He laid back down, and swallowed hard. He didn't feel up to showering. He closed his eyes, and thought about the good times he'd shared with Reid, until he fell back asleep.

Reid woke up sore. He stretched, and winced from the pain. He'd underestimated how hard this was going to be. He grabbed his pills and the water he had last night. He took them, and laid back. 

Morgan stirred, moaning softly. He rolled over and smiled at Reid. "Hey." 

Reid smiled without opening his eyes or turning his head. "Hey." 

"You ok?" Morgan could tell he was hurting. 

Reid nodded, and smiled unconvincingly. 

"Can I do anything?" Morgan asked, wishing he could make him feel better. 

Reid nodded. "Kiss me." He grinned. 

Morgan scoffed, and sat up. He leaned over Reid, his arms on either side of him, careful not to touch him too much, and kissed him gently. Reid held Morgan's waist, and kissed him back eagerly, starting to pant and move his hips. The tingling feeling made him not care that moving hurt. 

Morgan pulled away, and sat up next to him. "You need to take it easy." 

"I don't want to." Reid groaned. "I want you inside of me." He pulled Morgan back down and kissed him passionately.

Morgan was careful to hold himself up without hurting Reid. He kissed him back, matching his intensity, but wouldn't take it any further. 

"I'm not going to do that to you. But I can do this." Morgan grinned, and moved down to undo Reid's pants. 

Reid groaned, and his body tensed in anticipation. 

Morgan took him into his mouth and pushed until he'd taken it all.

Reid moaned, and gripped the sheets. He tried to breathe evenly and stay calm, because moving hurt, but he was so ready to be close to Morgan again after those days without Hotch and what Haines did to him. He hated the fact that he was still the last person who had 'been with' him, even if it was only for a second. 

Morgan was gentle and steady, trying to make it good for Reid without causing too much commotion. He knew how easy it was to get Reid going, and how hard it was to stop him once he got going. He loved that about him. 

Reid's body tensed and he leaned his head back, taking quick shallow breaths, trying to relax as he came, the movement made him hurt all over, which enhanced the feeling of the tingles running through his body. He moaned loudly, and held Morgan's head gently. 

When he was done, he laid still, breathing hard, happy to finally have some of the contact he'd been craving. 

Morgan laid next to him, smiling. 

"Thanks." Reid blushed. 

"You're welcome." Morgan leaned over and kissed him intensely, now a bit excited himself. He started undoing his pants, and Reid was surprised. 

"I thought you weren't going to do that." Reid blushed. 

"I'm not." Morgan kissed Reid sensually, almost desperately, and started stroking himself, holding his body above Reid's. 

Reid realized what he was doing, and started caressing Morgan's body, and kissing him seductively. 

Morgan groaned quietly, and gently bit Reid's lip, and let his tip touch Reid's stomach as he stroked it. 

Reid pulled Morgan's shirt up, and ran his hands along his skin, and moaned quietly, loving the feeling of his strong body above him. 

Morgan started kissing Reid's neck, and nipped at his throat, and bit him as he came, groaning intensely, trying to stay quiet. Reid's body tingled and he arched his back, turned on by the feeling of Morgan's heat on his stomach. 

"Great." Reid moaned facetiously. "Now I'm ready to go again." 

Morgan grinned. "I'm sorry, but we need to get going." He kissed him roughly, and pulled away. He grabbed a cloth and carefully cleaned Reid's stomach, careful not to get any in any cuts.

"Awe." Reid sighed disappointedly. "Maybe we can get the day off." He grinned. 

"You probably can, and probably should. I have things I need to take care of, though." Morgan smiled. 

"Yeah. Me." Reid pulled him back down and kissed him aggressively. 

Morgan let him, then pulled away, laughing softly. "I'm serious. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Are you coming?" 

"Not yet." Reid grinned, and leaned up, trying to pull Morgan down again, but he resisted this time. 

He pulled Reid close, and whispered in his ear. "When you're all better, I'll do _whatever_ you want." Sending shivers through his body. 

"Mmmmm. I like the sound of that." Reid kissed him again. 

"Yeah?" Morgan asked, kissing him again, briefly. "So, behave yourself until then." 

"Ok." Reid laughed. The pills had started to kick in, and he felt better. He decided he'd try to go to work and see how he felt. It couldn't be that hard to sit at his desk for awhile. 

He slowly got up, feeling a bit sore, and the cuts stung, but it wasn't too bad. Morgan stood by to help if needed, but he didn't want to baby him. He knew Reid needed his dignity and independence. He managed to get up, and after the initial bout of painful movement, his soreness faded, and he got used to the cuts stinging. Most of them were superficial, but there were probably a couple dozen scattered around his body that were deeper and had bandages. As long as he was careful, he felt like he'd be ok. 

Morgan got dressed, and helped Reid finish getting ready. He dressed casual, to be comfortable. He knew nobody would care. All he'd be doing was sitting and reading.

They headed out to the car, and took off. Morgan was glad Reid had decided to try to tough it out. He respected that about him.

They got to the Bureau and Hotch was already there. 

He was moving his stuff back into his office.

Reid went to him and hugged him. "What are you doing?" He was surprised he was doing this. 

"After you told Morgan about everything, I realized that, if you can live with it, being with the person who did it to you, then I should face what I did, too. I should deal with it, and not let it dictate what I do, or how I feel." Hotch explained. 

"That's good, Hotch." Reid leaned against him. "I came in here, after you moved your stuff out, with Morgan. I think some time, we should make it right. Make a new, good memory in here." Reid turned to Hotch and grinned. 

"You're incorrigible." Hotch laughed quietly. "Anything like that is going to have to wait....." Hotch began.

"Until I'm better. I know." Reid chuckled. "I can still plan ahead for when that time comes." Reid laughed, and hugged him tight. 

Hotch hugged him back, then pulled away. "Rossi talked to me. He said Strauss thinks we're in a relationship, and she told him that we have to disclose it if we are." 

"Why does she think that?" Reid asked, confused. He never took her as the type to pay that close attention to that kind of stuff. Had they been that obvious about it?

"I couldn't tell you." Hotch sighed. "It's up to you, though." 

"What about Morgan?" Reid asked. 

"She didn't say anything about him. Like I said, it's all up to you. I don't know how she'll react, but just so you know, I personally don't care if she knows. Maybe talk to Morgan and see how he feels about it." Hotch suggested.

"Ok." Reid blushed. "I guess I'll go now, and let you finish. The others will be getting here soon." 

"Ok. Take it easy, today." Hotch smiled, and saw him out. 

"I will." Reid went to his desk.

Hotch had arranged another video call to Daniel today, to let him know what had happened.

He called the Seattle Detention Center, and was patched through after awhile. 

"Hey, Agent Hotchner." Daniel smiled. He was genuinely happy to hear from him. "You look well." He took that as a good sign.

"I suppose I am, considering. It could've been worse, but it also could've been better." Hotch sighed. 

"What happened?" Daniel asked. 

"I tried to break up with him, so he wouldn't be a target anymore." Hotch began, feeling ashamed. 

"I coulda told you that wouldn't work." Daniel sighed regretfully. "I told you to keep him close. You don't listen well, do you?" Daniel laughed, then became serious. "He's ok, though, right?" 

"It's complicated." Hotch began. "Haines got me. He only kept me overnight, and apparently used my phone to contact Reid, and told him to trade places with me, or he'd kill me. Of course, Reid didn't hesitate. Haines had him, and let me see him when he arrived. He was already beat to hell. He let me go, and as they knocked me out to take me away, I saw him kiss him and start undressing him." Hotch didn't hide his anger and disgust. "He flew me clear back to Virginia." Hotch sighed.

"Was it the Shack?" Daniel asked, wanting to know where it was. 

"I think so. It was in Bristol county, Massachusetts." Hotch replied. 

"That must be what George had figured out." Daniel shook his head. "What happened?" 

"You were right, about the kinds of things he did. I want to know how you knew." Hotch looked at him questioningly. 

Daniel looked down, and sighed hesitantly. "The way Haines operates is, after he's successfully tortured and killed his enemy's spouse, making them listen to some of it over the phone, he tells you what he did to them." Daniel held back tears, thinking of what had been done to his wife. "He convinces you to listen by saying that your loved one should have the dignity of you sharing the horrors they suffered. It worked. I let him tell me, because I didn't want to abandon her, by not sharing the burden of what she went through." Daniel's voice broke. 

"I'm so sorry, Daniel." Hotch consoled him. 

"Thanks." He sniffled, regaining his composure. "So, you never told me how your boy is." 

"He's ok. He went through a lot, and his body is pretty tore up, but he's grateful to be alive, and that it didn't go any further. I can't begin to imagine what else he was going to do. He planned on keeping him alive for three days, until we either saved him, or didn't. I don't think he would have lasted 3 days. He was in bad shape after just a few hours." Hotch was holding back his emotions. 

"Yeah, he always says 3 days, but he doesn't have any intentions of sticking to that. Most people only last a day or two, if that." Daniel sighed. 

"Sick bastard." Hotch gritted his teeth. "He's dead." He added coldly.

"He is?" Daniel's voice lit up. "How?" 

"We showed up just as he'd started to rape him, and Reid fought him off just enough to knock him down, and I fought him, until he quit moving." He couldn't tell Daniel all the details. He could get in trouble if anyone found out he'd basically brutally murdered Haines, no matter how thoroughly he deserved it.

"Good." Daniel sighed, half smiling. "Thank you." He knew how he would've felt in that situation, and could only imagine what Hotch hadn't told him.

"You don't need to thank me. I hope this can give you some solace, though." Hotch smiled timidly. 

"It does. Just knowing that he can't hurt anyone else ever again is more than I ever hoped for." Daniel sighed solemnly. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend. I hope he recovers. If you two ever need to talk to someone who's been through it, call me anytime. You know where I'll be." Daniel chuckled quietly.

"Thank you, Daniel. For everything." Hotch smiled. 

"Thank you, too, Agent Hotchner." Daniel replied. 

"Just Hotch, is fine." He smiled kindly. 

"Ok, Hotch. Talk to you later." Daniel responded. 

"Yeah, talk to you later, Daniel." Hotch smiled, and hung up.

The team had arrived, and Hotch went out to talk with everyone. 

Reid and Morgan had been working together on finishing up the reports from the Haines case, and Hotch needed to debrief the team. 

Everyone gathered in the conference room, and Hotch began the meeting.

"It's finally over." He smiled slightly. "Not without its difficulties." His smile faded a bit. "I want you all to know how important it is, and how much it means to me, to all of us," He looked at Reid and Morgan. "What you did for us. We couldn't have made it out of this situation without your understanding, your help, and your support. We're a team, and for months, most of you were kept in the dark about a serious matter, and I want to apologise and take full responsibility for it. I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I won't ask for it. I will, however, make a commitment to this team. We're a family, and I promise that I will never let something like this happen again. No more secrets. No more lies." Hotch let out a breath. "Now, with that out of the way let's discuss the case." 

"So, you guys are ok now?" Rossi asked. 

"Yes." Hotch answered. 

"Strauss?" Rossi raised an eyebrow. 

"Reid's decision." Hotch replied. 

"Ok." Rossi decided he'd talk to him later. 

They finished discussing the case, and went about the rest of the day doing monotonous paper work and reports. 

Rossi got Reid alone, and had a talk with him. 

"How do you feel?" Rossi asked. 

"Not too bad." Reid shrugged. 

"I mean emotionally." He clarified. 

"Oh." Reid sighed. "I don't really know. I haven't let myself think too much about it yet. I'm just grateful to be alive, and in one piece, and that Hotch is back." Reid smiled shyly.

"That's good, and I understand that, but remember, just because you're ignoring the pain, doesn't mean it's not there. You're going to have to deal with it. Otherwise it's going to blow up unexpectedly someday." Rossi warned him. "If you ever want to talk, you can always come to me, about anything." 

"Really?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

"Of course. I know you have Hotch and Morgan, but I also know that sometimes you need someone who isn't so close. There are just some things that you can't share with the people closest to you, sometimes." Rossi explained. "Trust me. I've been married 3 times." He laughed. 

Reid chuckled, and sighed. "Well, there is something." 

"I'm right here, and I'm all ears. Take as much time as you need." Rossi settled in. 

Reid thought for a moment, then took a breath and began. "I've been trying so hard to be strong. I know I needed to help Hotch. What he was going through wasn't his fault. I didn't want to add to his guilt, and I don't want Morgan to worry about me, or hold anything against Hotch." Reid said nervously. 

"I started pushing the pain away and ignoring it. I felt like I'd become a tool for Hotch's recovery, and that my feelings didn't matter. I guess I had to. He raped me, repeatedly. It was scary, and lonely. I was embarrassed, and I couldn't talk to anyone." Reid's voice was strained. 

"I felt so bad for Hotch, and I was so scared for him, that I completely forgot about myself. He hurt me, and even though I know it wasn't really him, it still happened. It's like I need closure from someone who doesn't exist anymore." Reid sighed, trying not to cry. "It's such a weird feeling, and I don't know what to do about it." 

"Talk to Hotch about it." Rossi said. 

"I just explained why I can't." Reid was surprised and slightly annoyed. 

"Hotch said he takes full responsibility. It may not have really been him, but it was a part of him. He feels guilty and responsible for what he did. I'm sure he needs closure, too. He doesn't want you to feel like this. I think it would help him heal, if you let him help you heal." Rossi explained. 

"You think so?" Reid asked nervously. 

"I do." Rossi smiled. 

"Ok." Reid sighed anxiously. "Thanks." 

"Anytime, kid." Rossi patted his shoulder and got up and left. 

Reid thought for awhile, until Morgan came in. 

"Hey, you ok? You look upset." Morgan smiled, but Reid heard the concern in his voice. 

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Reid smiled back. 

"About what?" Morgan sat down. 

"Rossi told Hotch that Strauss thinks he and I are in a relationship, and she wants it disclosed if we are." Reid sighed. 

"I had a feeling that was what he meant in the conference room. So Hotch left the decision up to you?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you first. I don't mind disclosing it, but if I do, I want both of you included. It wouldn't be fair to you for it to be official with Hotch and I, and not you. I'm just worried Strauss won't be able to handle it." Reid explained. 

"That's up to you. I think she'd eventually come to terms with it, though, if you want my opinion." Morgan shrugged. 

"I do. That's why I wanted to ask you. If you're ok with it, then I'll tell her." Reid let out a breath. 

"I'll go with you." Morgan smiled. 

"Ok." Reid smiled back. "Thank you." 

"Of course." Morgan took Reid's hand and kissed it.

Reid blushed and laughed. "Don't do that." 

Morgan laughed, too. "Why not?" 

"I'm not a girl." Reid chuckled. 

"No, you're not." Morgan grinned, and leaned forward and kissed him. "Let's go. It's almost quittin' time."

They went back to the main area and Hotch was getting ready to leave. 

"Are you coming over?" Reid asked shyly.

"For a little bit, then I need to spend time with Jack." Hotch smiled. 

"Of course." Reid replied cheerfully, and hugged him. 

"Did you talk to Morgan?" Hotch asked, hugging him gently.

Reid nodded. "I'm going to tell her about both of you." 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hotch asked. 

Reid nodded again. "Morgan said he'd come, too." 

"Ok. If that's what you want, I'm fine with it." Hotch kissed his forehead. 

"Ok." Reid smiled. 

"You guys ready?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah." Hotch let go of Reid. 

"Yeah, let's go." Reid wanted to spend as much time with Hotch as he could before he had to leave again. 

Reid rode with Hotch, and Morgan drove his car. He stopped to get some food and Hotch and Reid went straight to his house. 

Hotch wanted to take the ride as an opportunity to talk. 

"I talked to Jessica about you." He started. 

"Really? You told her?" Reid asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Other things, too. Things I want to talk to you about." Hotch explained. 

"I talked to Rossi about you." Reid laughed softly. 

"Really? What about?" Hotch was surprised. 

"Just, some stuff that I've been too preoccupied to talk to you about." Reid replied. "You first, though." Reid laughed playfully. 

"Ok." Hotch took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm worried about you. I know why you made the decisions you made, and you're trying to be strong and deal with the consequences of those decisions on your own, but you seem to be ok, and that worries me." Hotch explained. 

"Why would the fact that I'm ok worry you?" Reid asked, confused. 

"Because there's no way you actually are. You've been brutally raped so many times, and abused by strangers. That would take a toll on anybody, and I know how emotional and caring you are. I know you're strong, but you can't get better by pretending you're ok. Trust me, I know." Hotch hoped he hadn't upset him. 

"That's what Rossi and I talked about." Reid sighed. "You're right, in a way. I'm not ok. I don't think anyone expects me to be, though." 

"No, we don't. You can tell me how you feel, honestly. Don't worry about me. I know what I did. I can handle it. I need to hear it from you." Hotch sounded sad, now. 

"Hear what?" Reid was a little confused. 

"That I hurt you." Hotch sighed, keeping his emotions in check. 

"Oh." Reid replied. "Hotch, we already talked about this." 

"No, you told Morgan what happened. You've never talked about how you really feel about it." Hotch pointed out. 

"Well, I just don't want to dwell on it. It happened. That's all there is to it." Reid shrugged. 

"No. Don't do that. Don't act like it doesn't matter. It does, and I need to know that you understand that. You're important, and I want you to know that you can be honest with me, even if it might hurt me." Hotch said more seriously. 

"You know what happened." Reid sighed shakily. "You were there. You know it hurt." His voice wavered. "I was scared, and angry, and alone, and afraid of my own boss, my friend." He breathed slowly to hold his emotions back. 

"Yes, I do know." Hotch said calmly. "Keep going." 

"It was embarrassing, the things you did to me. Knowing that you'd seen me like that. Then having to tell so many people about it. The warehouse, even Rossi and the girls saw me then. And Haines. Rossi was there, too." Reid's voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry." Hotch knew it didn't make anything better.

"I worry about Morgan, too. He got dragged into this when he had nothing to do with it. I don't want him to feel like an intruder on a relationship that wasn't his. I don't want you to feel like you deserve me any less for what you did, either. It's a lot of pressure." Reid started to feel more confident. "Morgan's not better than you because he didn't do those things, and you're not worse than him because you did. It wasn't really you, and either way, I forgive you." Reid explained.

"Don't put that pressure on yourself. You don't have to worry about us." Hotch tried to reassure him. 

"I still do. I love you both, so much." Reid smiled. He took another breath, and continued.

"Despite everything that's happened to me, I've found that I can live with it all, as long as we have each other. I just want to appreciate the time we have together. I don't want to waste it or take it for granted. I've had enough of pain and anger and sadness. I just want to be happy." Reid finished. 

Hotch took his hand. "I feel the same way." 

Reid smiled, and noticed they'd reached Morgan's street already. 

They parked out front, and Hotch helped Reid inside. Morgan wasn't there yet. They knew he was making a couple stops first. 

Reid went to the bed, took his pills, and laid down, surprisingly tired. Hotch changed into more comfortable clothes. He still had some of his things left from when he'd been staying there. He climbed into bed next to Reid, and grabbed his hand, intending to lay with him until Morgan arrived with dinner, then eating and heading home.

He looked at Reid, happy to be by his side again. His mind wandered to their more recent and consensual nights together. "I wonder if you're still going to like it rough after all this." Hotch grinned and kissed his hand. "I'd understand if you don't." 

Reid laughed quietly. "I don't think anything could change that." He grinned mischievously. "Especially if it's you." He leaned over to kiss Hotch, and he leaned forward, meeting Reid halfway. 

Hotch was careful of how he touched him, remembering where the worst cuts were. 

Reid started to take his own shirt off, and Hotch helped him. He hadn't seen his body since they'd bandaged him at the hospital. He was covered in welts and bruises, and his skin was red. There were scratches and small cuts all over, but the deeper cuts were fewer and more scattered, and covered by bandages. 

"How bad does it hurt?" Hotch asked, gently running his finger between the wounds, careful not to touch any. 

"It gets bad sometimes. Overall, though, it's tolerable." Reid's voice shook as shivers ran through his body. He didn't care if it hurt. He wanted Hotch to touch him. 

"What about now?" Hotch asked quietly, positioning himself over him, carefully.

Reid's body tingled, and his heart raced. "I'm fine." He whispered shakily. He grabbed Hotch's waist, and kissed him slowly, and passionately. 

"Tell me to stop if it hurts." Hotch's voice sounded strained and shy. He wanted Reid so bad, he was afraid of losing control. He knew he shouldn't do this, but Reid made it impossible not to.

Reid was a little scared that it would hurt, and Hotch wouldn't stop. He knew Morgan was on his way, though, so even if things went a little too far, help would arrive soon.

Hotch carefully took Reid's pants off, and took him into his mouth.

Reid groaned quietly and intensely, holding the back of Hotch's head lightly. 

Hotch was slow, and thorough, wanting to make Reid feel good, after all the pain he'd endured. 

Reid's body was buzzing and he couldn't think straight. He felt amazing, but he still wanted more. He wanted to feel Hotch's body against him, and inside him. The thought drove him crazy, and he suddenly came, moaning loudly. He laughed, surprised at himself.

Hotch swallowed, and laughed too. "I wanted to make you feel good. I didn't expect it to feel _that_ good." He teased, and moved up to kiss him. 

"It's because it's you." Reid smiled and kissed him eagerly. "I want you." He panted seductively. " _All_ of you." 

Hotch tried his best to resist. "That's not a good idea." 

"I'll tell you if it hurts." Reid started undoing Hotch's pants. 

"Knowing you, you probably won't." Hotch teased, grabbing Reid's hands and stopping him. 

"But...." Reid calmed down, and looked sad suddenly. "He was the last person...... who....." 

"Oh." Hotch understood. 

"And I've missed you so much." Reid hugged him tight. "I want it to be you, who erases him from my body. I don't care if it hurts." 

"I understand. But I _do_ care if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Hotch replied apologetically. 

"What if it's ok? Maybe it won't be that bad. It's been a couple days." Reid tried to convince him. 

Hotch sighed, feeling sorry for him. He couldn't imagine the feeling of wanting to erase a stranger's presence from your body. "I'll start. If it hurts, and you don't tell me, I'm not going to touch you again until every wound on your body is completely healed." Hotch laughed jokingly. 

Reid nodded shyly, blushing. 

Hotch put his fingers in Reid's mouth, and he sucked on them tauntingly. Hotch smiled, loving how much of a slut he could be when he was like this. 

He took his finger out, and Reid relaxed as much as he could. Hotch pushed gently. "Is this ok?" 

Reid blushed, and his body tingled. He nodded, breathing hard. 

"Are you sure?" Hotch pushed harder, and slid his finger in slowly. 

Reid gasped, and held onto Hotch tightly, breathing deeply. "Yes." He panted. "Keep going." 

Hotch started to move slowly and carefully. It was hard to tell if Reid was turned on, or trying to act like it didn't hurt. He slowly pushed a second finger in, and Reid groaned loudly into Hotch's chest. 

"Are you ok?" Hotch was worried. 

"Keep going." Reid nodded, panting hard. "It's fine." 

"Ok." Hotch moved his fingers slowly, watching and listening to Reid closely. His moans when he liked it and when it hurt sounded the same. Though, he liked it when it hurt. But not when it was too much. 

Reid was happy to be touched by Hotch again. It did hurt, but not bad. He couldn't remember for sure, but he thought the earlier times with Hotch had hurt more. He wanted it, now, though. Whether it hurt or not. He wanted Haines gone for good.

"That's enough." Reid whispered shakily, not really sure he was ready. His body ached for it, though. 

"I don't feel right, doing this." Hotch whispered in his ear. 

"I want you to, please." Reid pleaded, and kissed him lovingly. 

Hesitantly, Hotch undid his pants, and grabbed the bottle from the drawer in the nightstand, and put some on himself to make it as easy and comfortable as possible. 

"Tell me to stop if it hurts. Promise." Hotch leaned down close to him, and pushed against him gently, and kissed him sensually. 

Reid nodded, and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Hotch, kissing him anxiously, ready for him. 

He pushed gently, afraid of hurting him. He slid in slowly, until he was all the way in. 

Reid bit his lip and breathed hard, groaning quietly. "Hotch." He whispered shakily. 

It hurt worse than he'd expected, but he didn't care. 

Hotch kissed him hard, trying to keep himself from moving. He wanted to ravage him, but he knew he absolutely couldn't do that. He was afraid of losing control. "Tell me how you feel." Hotch gasped, trying hard to hold back. 

"It hurts. I'm ok, though." Reid panted breathlessly. "Move. I want to feel you." 

Hotch bit Reid's lip gently, and slowly pulled out. 

Reid closed his eyes and breathed in deep, afraid for Hotch to start moving faster. 

He didn't, though. He pushed back in slowly, not stopping until he was all the way in again. 

Reid moaned softly, starting to feel tingly all over. It still hurt, but he was getting used to it. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hotch checked again. 

"Yes." Reid moved his hips against Hotch, trying to goad him into moving faster.

Hotch moaned, surprised by the sudden movement, and Reid groaned, not expecting it to hurt so much. 

Hotch pulled out faster, and pushed back in quickly to gauge Reid's reaction. 

Reid's body tensed and he gasped, holding Hotch tightly. 

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Hotch asked, stopping.

"I don't care. Just, fuck me." Reid gasped, pleading. 

"I don't...." Hotch tried to say, and Reid kissed him, and moved his hips again.

Hotch groaned, and couldn't help but thrust hard once, making Reid groan loudly, and kiss him roughly, trying to muffle his own voice. 

Hotch pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"You're not." Reid groaned, and moved his hips again, biting his lip to keep his voice in.

Hotch thrust gently a few times, almost losing control, and Reid leaned his head back against the pillow, groaning quietly. 

"It doesn't seem like you feel good." Hotch stopped, panting. 

"Just fuck me." Reid begged, moving his hips again, moaning loudly.

Hotch sighed and started moving steadily, watching Reid closely for signs of pain. He was good at hiding it. 

Reid moaned softly and continually, whimpering occasionally when Hotch went really deep. It hurt, but not so bad that it didn't feel good, too. Hotch was being surprisingly gentle. 

Hotch started moving faster, hoping Reid really was ok.

Reid started moaning loudly. The combination of feeling Hotch inside him, the pain, and the pleasure was getting him close. He wanted more. 

"Harder." Reid gasped. 

Hotch chuckled. He couldn't believe him. He moved his knees closer to Reid, and leaned back, pulling Reid's hips up, and started thrusting steadily, hard and deep. 

Reid moaned loudly and held Hotch's wrists which were holding his waist up. 

"Hotch." Reid gasped as he felt it coming. 

Hotch thrust harder and faster, getting close, too. 

They didn't notice Morgan walk in. 

He felt Reid's body tense, and his moans sounded anguished, like it hurt, when he came, which sent Hotch over the edge, and he slammed into Reid hard, unable to stop himself, and came inside him. 

Reid kept moaning, as it hurt bad now that he was done coming. The tingles were no longer masking the real pain he was in. 

Hotch leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Are you ok? You sound like it hurt." He was worried. He pulled out, and there was blood. 

"I'm fine." Reid panted. He felt bad now for making Hotch do that. 

"What's going on?" Morgan asked, concerned and confused. 

"Don't be mad at him. I made him." Reid blushed. 

"He didn't _make_ me. He convinced me." Hotch didn't want Morgan to be mad at Reid. 

"You know that's a bad idea, Spencer." Morgan came over to him to see if he was ok. "You're crazy. Are you ok?" 

"I think so." He panted. He was surprised how much it hurt suddenly. 

"You're bleeding." Hotch sighed. "Not bad. But still." 

Morgan shook his head. "Now it's just going to be that much longer until you can cash in on that promise I made you." He teased, and kissed him on the forehead. 

Reid blushed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to go another day with that man being the last one who....." 

"Well, it's done now. Promise you'll behave now, until you're healed." Morgan smiled, concerned. 

"Ok. I promise. For real, this time." Reid sighed, trying to ignore the pain. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it." Hotch laid next to him. 

"I'm glad you did. Morgan never would have." He teased. 

Morgan shook his head and chuckled. "You're ridiculous." 

"Yeah, I know." Reid laughed, laying between them, still catching his breath. "But at least I'm happy." 


	44. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to get the next chapter out in a more timely manner ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, thanks for the support and feedback!!! ☺️☺️☺️❤️❤️❤️

After dinner, Hotch laid next to Reid until he fell asleep. 

"Why'd you let him talk you into that?" Morgan asked, more concerned than upset. 

"I know. It was dumb." Hotch sighed apologetically. "He can be very persuasive, though." He laughed quietly, shaking his head. 

"Yeah." Morgan laughed in agreement. "He really can. You can't do that again, though. Not until he's healed." 

"I know. Believe me." Hotch started to get up. 

Morgan got up to see him out, and went over to him. "We never got to talk to him about us. You still thinking about it?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around Hotch's waist and leaned back, pushing their hips together. 

"Are you insinuating what I think you are?" Hotch asked, surprised. 

"Depends. What do you think I'm insinuating?" Morgan grinned, and Hotch wrapped his arms around him and kissed him eagerly. 

"I think." Hotch panted, kissing Morgan sensually, repeatedly. "You want." He kissed him again. "Me." He kissed him again. "To fuck you." Hotch pushed him onto the couch and knelt between his legs, kissing him as he lowered him onto his back, and started rubbing their hips together. 

Morgan was shaking. The idea of being had by Hotch excited, and scared him. He didn't know if he'd be easier on him because he wasn't used to it, or harder on him because he was bigger than Reid. He didn't know if he could handle what they usually put Reid through.

Hotch took Morgan's shirt off, and leaned over him, kissing him aggressively, and started taking off his pants, and unzipped his own. 

Morgan's breathing was shaky. He wasn't sure he was ready. 

Hotch leaned down over him and kissed him gently. "Do you want to do this?" 

Morgan nodded hesitantly, feeling shy. "But it doesn't feel right without his permission." He panted. 

Hotch smiled, and kissed him again, and got off of him. "I agree." 

"Tomorrow." Morgan grinned, and held Hotch's chin and kissed him deeply. 

"Sounds good." Hotch smiled back, and got up and ready to go home. 

Morgan put his clothes back on and saw Hotch out. 

"See you tomorrow, I guess." Morgan stood in the doorway in front of Hotch. 

"You two sleep well." Hotch smiled and kissed him gently. "We've gotta talk to him about this tomorrow, and tell Strauss." Hotch chuckled. He knew she'd prepared herself to hear that he and Reid were together, but he didn't know what she'd think of the three of them. 

"Sounds like it's going to be a fun day." Morgan laughed sarcastically. 

"I'm looking forward to it." Hotch grinned. 

"Yeah, me too." Morgan laughed. "Good night, Hotch." He playfully pushed his shoulder back, and Hotch laughed and shook his head, and turned and left. 

Morgan laid in bed next to Reid, watching him sleep peacefully. He wondered how he'd feel about him and Hotch. Technically they were all in a relationship together, but it felt wrong that Reid didn't know about them yet. 

Soon, he was asleep, dreaming that Reid was better, and he and Hotch were having their way with him. 

Hotch got home and had a peaceful night with Jack and Jessica. He spent some quality time with his son, and read him a story and kissed him good night. 

"Good night, daddy. I love you." Jack smiled sleepily. 

"I love you too, Jack. Sleep tight." Hotch smiled and stood. He turned the nightlight on before turning the lights out. 

Hotch showered and went to bed earlier than he had in awhile. He was tired, and thankful for the fact that things had finally slowed down momentarily. He fell asleep quickly, and peacefully. 

Hotch was in bed next to Reid. They were laying on their sides, facing each other, and he was being fucked from behind, clinging to Hotch, kissing him desperately and moaning loudly and intensely. 

Hotch was worried at first, expecting something horrible to happen, but then Morgan pulled out of Reid and crawled over him and straddled Hotch, sitting on him, taking him all the way in, groaning quietly and breathing deep. It felt amazing.

Hotch woke up, shocked. It wasn't a nightmare. For the first time in months. 

He was suddenly disappointed. He wanted to finish the dream. He fantasized about it and finished himself off before trying to go back to sleep. It didn't take long after he was done. He slept peacefully the rest of the night. 

Reid woke up feeling better overall, but more sore down there from Hotch than he thought he would. He carefully stretched and moved a bit to see how bad it was. He took his pills and figured he'd be fine. It was his own fault, anyway. 

He got up slowly and tried to start moving around better on his own. He wanted to hurry up and get back to normal. Every day spent feeling like shit because of what Haines did to him was another day he let him continue to hold that over him. He wanted to get better so he could be closer to Morgan and Hotch again. 

He got ready and put some coffee on, and sat drinking some, waiting for Morgan to wake up. 

He finally rolled over, and felt that Reid wasn't there. For a moment, he was confused, and worried. He looked over and saw him sitting in the kitchen, and smiled. 

"Feeling better?" Morgan asked optimistically. 

"I don't know." Reid shrugged. "I want to." 

"You don't have to force it, kid." Morgan replied comfortingly. 

"Yeah. I'm trying not to. It just sucks, having all these constant reminders, you know?" Reid sighed softly, looking down. 

"I'm sorry." Morgan got up and went to him. "Come here." He hugged Reid carefully. "You'll be better before you know it. Just use it as an excuse to make people serve you until then." He smiled mischievously. 

Reid laughed softly. "I don't want that." 

"You sure?" Morgan turned Reid's chair so he was facing him. He put his hands on Reid's thighs, and lowered himself onto his knees, and started undoing Reid's pants. 

"H-hey." Reid gasped nervously, not expecting the sudden attack. 

Morgan went to work. He'd gotten good at it quickly. He enjoyed making Reid feel like this. He loved seeing and hearing his reactions, and he wanted to make up for the fact that he couldn't get what he really wanted. 

Reid tried to calm down, and closed his eyes and let his body relax and the tingles run through him. He moaned absent mindedly, quietly, and held the back of Morgan's neck gently. 

Morgan moved slow, going deep, choking himself for as long as he could. Reid moaned louder, and his body tensed. He was already feeling it. He moved Morgan's head forcefully, but carefully, gagging him just enough to make it interesting. He held Morgan in place as he came, then started moving him again. He choked him one last time, then let go, and Morgan slowly pulled away and coughed calmly, swallowing and then gasping for air. 

Reid blushed, breathing hard. "Sorry." He gasped, knowing how it felt.

"Don't be." Morgan smiled, and stood enough to kiss Reid briefly. "I like it." 

Reid blushed again. He was used to being the seductive one, not the one being seduced. 

"You're so cute when you're like this." Morgan laughed, resting his head against Reid's and rubbing them together. 

Reid's body flinched and he moaned, overly sensitive from just coming. He gripped the chair and leaned back, breathing hard, and started whimpering. It was too much, and it made his body feel weird.

Morgan loved his desperate voice, and moved faster, feeling himself getting closer. He leaned forward and gently grabbed Reid's throat and kissed him roughly, moving faster as he came, and Reid whimpered and moaned, muffled by the kiss. 

Morgan slowed down and let go, and put his hands on the counter behind Reid, and kissed him passionately.

Reid melted, and grabbed Morgan's waist, kissing him back eagerly. 

"At least there are ways to improvise." Morgan grinned and stood, straightening himself out. He left Reid breathless and red in the face, and got ready. 

When he was done, Reid was sitting normally at the table, finishing his coffee. He smiled to himself, thinking how cute he was. 

They left and grabbed breakfast on the way. 

They arrived at work and Hotch was already there. Morgan let Reid go hug him and say hi, and waited for an opportunity to talk to Hotch alone, and talk about when and how they would tell Reid about them. 

"Good morning." Reid thought Hotch looked surprisingly happy and relaxed. 

"Hey." Hotch smiled, and hugged Reid gently, but meaningfully. 

"When do you want to talk to Strauss?" Hotch asked. 

"Oh." Reid had almost forgotten about that. "I guess sooner is probably better. Give her time to process it." 

"Or, wait till the end of the day so she doesn't have time to overreact." Hotch suggested facetiously. "And give her a chance to sleep on it." Hotch said more seriously. 

"No." Reid laughed quietly. "We should do it soon." 

"Ok." Hotch whispered, and pulled away. They went and got Morgan and told him it was time. 

They were all nervous, but didn't want each other to know. 

They got to her door, and she opened it before they could knock, and let them in. 

"I would've assumed you were here to talk about what Rossi and I discussed before, but I don't understand why Morgan is here." Strauss raised a suspicious eyebrow. 

"You would be right, and the reason he's here is because we're together, too. All of us." Reid just said it. Just, blurted it out. 

Hotch sighed and laughed quietly, shaking his head, with his hand partly covering his face. 

Morgan was surprised, and Strauss was shocked. 

"Well." She raised both eyebrows, and said very calmly. "Right out with it then, I guess." 

"Sorry." Reid said quietly, looking up from his down turned gaze, his hands folded in his lap, and Morgan and Hotch standing behind him on either side. 

"It's nothing to be sorry for. Just, surprising." She said still very calm. 

Morgan and Hotch didn't know what else to say. 

"You want this reported? You're certain?" Strauss wanted to be sure they were serious. 

"Yeah." They all said at once, matter of fact-ly.

"Ok." She stood, and smiled politely. "Thank you for officially informing me." 

They dismissed themselves and left, not really sure what just happened. 

"I figured fast, like a bandaid, would be best." Reid shrugged, feeling their questions penetrating him through their confused looks. 

"I guess." Morgan shrugged. "It was a lot quicker, and less uncomfortable than I'd expected." Morgan couldn't help but laugh, a bit nervously. 

"Yeah. Good job, I guess." Hotch chuckled, not really knowing what else to say. 

They worked the rest of the day, and headed back to Morgan's for their new nightly routine. 

Hotch wanted to tell Reid about him and Morgan tonight. He had plans for how to do it, too. 

Hotch and Reid rode together again, since he had to leave after awhile. 

Reid wondered how Hotch was doing, concerning his nightmares. "How have you been sleeping?" 

Hotch smiled, and sighed softly. "Last night I woke up from a dream. Not a nightmare." 

"Really?" Reid was indescribably happy to hear that. "What was it about?" 

"You." Hotch smiled. "And Morgan." 

"Really? That's a first. What were we doing?" Reid asked. 

"What do you think?" Hotch grinned. 

"Oh." Reid blushed, and laughed. 

"It was good. I wished I hadn't woken up from it." Hotch chuckled softly.

"That's good. I think that means you really are getting better." Reid smiled and sighed in relief. 

"I agree." Hotch grabbed Reid's hand and squeezed it.

They beat Morgan home. He'd stopped for food again. 

They got settled in, and laid in bed, waiting for Morgan. 

Hotch got up when he heard the car, and got dinner ready while Morgan got changed. 

Morgan came out and went over to Hotch casually and whispered discreetly. "When?" 

"I'll let you know." Hotch hadn't told Morgan his plan, and _that_ was part of the plan. 

They went and sat on the bed with Reid and ate, and talked about nonsense for awhile, and when they were done, Morgan cleaned up and Hotch and Reid laid together, spending time just enjoying being close to each other. 

Morgan finished up, and laid on Reid's other side, facing him. 

Hotch got up on his elbow and started moving his body over top of Reid's, carefully, and started kissing him slow, and deep, carefully rubbing their hips together, and Reid's body got hot and tingly. He started moaning quietly, muffled by their audible kisses. 

Hotch pulled Reid's pants down and undid his own, and rubbed them together. 

Morgan was ready to break it up if it went too far. He was enjoying watching Reid, though. 

Reid was moving his hips and pushing his head back against the pillow, moaning softly, while Hotch nibbled his throat and kept rubbing them together. 

Morgan got on all fours and moved closer and held Reid's face, kissing him passionately. 

Reid's moans became more intense, now that they both were going. He whimpered desperately, wishing Hotch could enter him. 

Morgan couldn't get enough of it, and Hotch was getting close, so he stopped, and moved to Morgan's side. 

Reid whimpered, still moving his hips, and kissed Morgan eagerly, wanting a lot more than he'd gotten. 

Hotch grabbed Morgan and pulled him toward himself, and pushed him down onto his back beside Reid and started doing the same thing to him, rubbing them both together, and kissing him deep and slow. 

Morgan's heart raced. He didn't know what Reid would think, but he didn't want Hotch to stop. He grabbed his waist, and kissed back eagerly. 

Reid watched, surprised, and wished he could join them. 

Hotch reached over and put his fingers in Reid's mouth, and he sucked on them, getting them wet. 

Hotch pushed one into Morgan, making him groan softly, feeling shy in front of Reid.

Hotch kissed him gently and nibbled his neck and throat, and shoulders and chest, slipping in another finger.

Morgan moaned louder, and forgot about being embarrassed. He held onto Hotch tight, and kissed him energetically, feeling a third finger slide in, causing him to groan loudly and lean back against the bed, pushing himself harder against Hotch's fingers. He was a lot sturdier than Reid, and it turned him on.

Hotch moved his fingers around until Morgan was ready, and pulled them out and moved so he was by Reid's feet. He motioned for Morgan to get in front of him. 

Hotch turned him to face Reid, and pushed him forward onto all fours, and pushed his head down, signaling for him to suck Reid off, so he did. 

Reid gripped the bedsheets, and his body tensed. It turned him on to watch Hotch manhandle Morgan while he was sucking him. 

Hotch grabbed Morgan's hips and pushed his tongue into him, making him moan intensely, muffled by Reid's presence in his mouth. Hotch licked and nipped all over, occasionally slipping a finger in and thrusting several times, causing Morgan to flinch and moan, which turned Reid on, making him groan softly, wishing he was in Morgan's place. 

Hotch moved closer, up on his knees. Morgan got nervous, and his heart raced, and his body tingled. He wanted it, but he was worried about Hotch being rough, and Reid being jealous. 

Hotch pushed in, slowly, and kept going until he was all the way in, and stayed there, making sure Morgan was ok. He knew what Reid could handle, but Morgan had only been with Reid like this, and he was much gentler. 

Morgan's body shook, and he stopped what he was doing momentarily, losing focus, and absent mindedly moved his hips, pushing Hotch in further. 

Morgan groaned and laid his head on Reid's stomach for a moment, regaining his focus. He took Reid all the way into his throat again, and moved his hips slightly, telling Hotch to go ahead. 

He held Morgan's waist and started thrusting, steadily and deep, noticing how much heavier and more sturdy he was. He didn't move around as much as Reid's little body. Hotch thrust harder and faster, feeling like he could really get rough without hurting him. 

Morgan groaned intensely, trying to stay focused on Reid, but had to stop and hold himself when Hotch started pounding him surprisingly hard. Morgan groaned, and held Reid's legs, panting hard. He felt like he was getting close already, and took Reid into his mouth again and moaned loudly. 

Morgan's muffled voice and his body being ravaged made Reid feel like he was getting close, too. He held Morgan's head, and kept him from pulling back all the way, until he started coming. Morgan sucked him clean, and groaned, as Hotch slowed into deeper, harder thrusts, starting to come. 

Morgan felt the change, and continued sucking Reid until he felt himself start come, Hotch still thrusting steadily. Morgan groaned and panted, and bit Reid's leg absent mindedly, surprised by how amazing it felt. 

Hotch leaned over Morgan, panting, and kissed his neck, then pulled out and laid down next to Reid, on Morgan's side of the bed. 

Morgan moved up, and started kissing Reid aggressively, still reeling from what just happened.

Reid kissed him back eagerly, surprised and turned on from seeing him be dominated by Hotch.

Morgan tried to slow himself, and calm down. He laid between them, facing Reid, still kissing him, and Hotch laid behind him, pressed against him, caressing his entire body. 

Morgan shivered, getting chills, kissing Reid gently and lovingly, occasionally moaning quietly from Hotch's gentle touch. 

Reid started stroking Morgan, kissing him passionately, moaning softly from seeing Morgan in this state. He wondered if this was why _he_ drove them so crazy. Seeing Morgan being pitiful and helpless was turning him on more than he'd expected it to.

Then Morgan groaned intensely as Hotch pulled his waist back and pushed back into him, pushing him up onto all fours suddenly. 

Hotch held his arms behind his back, and leaned him up, and started thrusting steadily, kissing Morgan's neck, holding his waist against himself with his free arm.

Morgan's body tingled again, and his breathing was fast and deep. He leaned back against Hotch as he thrust into him steadily.

Reid blushed, and got hard again. He carefully sat up and got on his knees in front of Morgan, and undressed. He gently pressed his body against his, and kissed him slowly and gently, contrasting with the way Morgan's body was being shaken by Hotch pounding him. 

Reid gently caressed Morgan's body, muffling his moans with deep, desperate kisses, then pulled away, and sat back on his heels, lowering his head until he could take Morgan into his throat. He pushed himself to take to all, and stayed for as long as he could before gagging. 

Morgan groaned loudly, knowing he'd come again soon if they kept this up. 

Hotch moved his hand up to cover Morgan's mouth, still holding his hands behind his back, and started thrusting into him harder, and deeper, and faster. Morgan whimpered, muffled by Hotch, turning Reid on even more. He started stroking himself, and did his best to keep Morgan in his mouth without getting him shoved too far in too suddenly. 

Morgan and Hotch got more intense, and Reid wondered how his little body had handled that kind of treatment. He was actually worried about Morgan. 

Morgan groaned loudly and desperately through Hotch's hand on his mouth as his body tensed, and Hotch slammed into him violently, making them both come. 

Reid took Morgan all the way in and concentrated on swallowing it all, as he started to come. 

Hotch let go of Morgan's mouth, letting him gasp and moan as Reid continued sucking and Hotch continued thrusting. 

"Stop." He panted breathlessly. "It's too much." 

Hotch and Reid grinned. 

Reid knew the feeling. He loved that feeling. 

Hotch let go and pulled out and Reid sat up and kissed Morgan calmly, winding him down. He hugged him gently, and whispered in his ear. "Did you like that?" 

Chills ran through Morgan's body as he groaned and nodded. "A lot." He kissed Reid sensually, and pulled away. "It's addicting." He panted. 

"I know." Reid was still covered in some bruises that weren't healed yet from before, and some scars, but because of what Haines did, you couldn't really tell if you didn't already know they were there. 

Reid and Morgan laid down together, and caught their breaths. Hotch leaned over Morgan and kissed Reid roughly, wishing he could have a turn. 

"So." Reid panted shyly, pulling away from the kiss. "When did this happen?" He smiled, surprised and happy. He felt like the relationship was made even stronger if they had real feelings for each other, too. 

"Well, I think it happened gradually. Only the last couple of days though, did we start to realize it. We didn't want to do anything without you knowing, though." Morgan explained, laughing quietly. 

"I appreciate that, but you are in a relationship together. It's not like it would've been cheating." Reid grinned and chuckled at how weird the situation was. 

"We thought the same thing, but it felt like we were each in separate relationships with you. There wasn't really one between us. I guess now, though, there is." Hotch shrugged, sighing peacefully. 

"That's good." Reid smiled contentedly. "Now maybe you won't have to be so hard on me." Reid teased, laughing. 

"I don't think I'll be able to hold back once you're better." Hotch teased back. "Morgan is fun because I feel safer being rougher. But the thrill of the thought that I might break you, is unbeatable." Hotch sounded turned on just thinking about it. 

Reid blushed. He liked that aspect of it, too. A lot.

Hotch got on top of Reid and kissed him gently. "I can't wait." He whispered. 

Reid blushed and kissed him back. "Neither can I." 

Morgan couldn't, either. He loved watching the things Hotch did to him, and even more, he loved watching Reid's reactions. 

Morgan and Reid got comfortable, and Hotch got up. He needed to go home, again, but before he did, he knelt beside Reid, and kissed him lovingly, and rubbed him under the blanket, making him moan and squirm. 

"You two have fun with that." He grinned, and walked away. 

Reid was left red faced, and Morgan started kissing his neck, holding his jaw in place and his hair. He nibbled all over Reid's neck and throat, nipping, leaving little marks here and there, and Reid moaned and panted quietly. 

Then Morgan carefully got on top of Reid, and put him inside himself, sitting all the way down on it, and Reid let out an intense moan. 

Morgan moved on his own, and Reid leaned his head back, gripping the sheets, groaning desperately. Even when he was topping, it still felt like he was the one being dominated. 

Morgan leaned forward and kissed Reid roughly, and moved slow and deep, moaning quietly. 

Reid held his waist, following his movements. When he felt himself getting close, he started stroking Morgan, kissing him aggressively. 

Morgan started moving faster, moaning intensely, and grabbed Reid's throat gently, just enough to choke him, and kissed him back, roughly, coming suddenly from seeing Reid struggle for air. He let go, and Reid gasped, and groaned loudly as he came, gripping Morgan's waist tight, thrusting into him hard. 

Morgan stayed on top of him for a moment, kissing him gently, then let himself slide down onto the bed beside him, breathing deep and slow, trying to calm down and catch his breath. 

Reid panted breathlessly, still wishing he could get what he really wanted. But, that would just have to wait.

.......................2 Weeks Later.............................

Strauss had managed to keep the team in Quantico for the time being, prioritising their well being. The team wouldn't be any good to anyone if they didn't have time to heal and readjust. In the meantime, they did as much local and remote work as they could to help where they were needed most. 

They all had the weekend off, and they were wrapping up the end of the work day on Friday. 

Strauss and the team had grown used to the strange relationship. The three still seemed to be their old selves, just, happier. 

Reid's wounds were healing well, but Hotch and Morgan still refused to give in. It had been driving Reid crazy. 

Hotch didn't have anymore nightmares, but occasionally had dreams about their future with their friends, and Jack, and Jessica. 

Hotch still went home most nights, only staying at Morgan's if they stayed up too late 'improvising' without being able to use Reid for what he wanted to be used for. 

They were spending this weekend together. Morgan had a secret plan for Saturday, and Reid and Hotch knew about it, but not what it was. 

Hotch had plans for tonight, but Reid and Morgan didn't know what they were. 

They left for home, all riding together, because Hotch told them to. 

He drove past Morgan's block and kept going. 

Soon, they were at Hotch's house. 

"What's up?" Morgan asked, perplexed. 

I have a surprise for you two." Hotch was a little bit nervous. 

They got out and went inside. "Jack and Jessica are spending the weekend with his grandparents." He explained. 

"So, the surprise is that we have your house to ourselves?" Reid asked, getting a feeling he knew what was going on. 

"Follow me." Hotch led them to a door that went into his basement. It looked like a normal basement. But there was another door. 

Hotch opened it, and turned the light on. Reid and Morgan entered, and saw that he had a BDSM dungeon set up.

Reid blushed, and felt his body start to get excited. 

Morgan was surprised, and didn't know what to say. 

Hotch went over to Reid, and pulled him close, pushing their hips together.

"Do you like it?" He whispered, and kissed his neck, giving him goosebumps. 

Reid's body shivered, and his heart raced. He kissed Hotch sensually, and nodded shyly, and whispered back. "I love it." 


	45. Not a Chapter, Just a Dream. and a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to let you all know that I am working on the next chapter, I haven't gone anywhere, I'm just taking my time and making sure it's perfect because it might be the last or 2nd to last one. I'm hoping to have it done today, or tomorrow at the latest. I hope it will be worth wait, and I apologise for the sudden hiatus lol. Thank you all for reading this, and leaving feedback! I'm already playing around with some ideas for another story! ☺️☺️☺️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍

**One of the nights Hotch spent at home during the 2 weeks Reid was recovering.**

Reid's hands were tied above his head, and he was naked. His ankles were cuffed, his legs spread a bit, and he was moaning and shaking, waiting for Hotch. 

Hotch walked over to him and kissed him gently, getting turned on by his moans and whimpers. He went behind Reid to find a vibrator inside him. Hotch pushed his body against Reid's back, and kissed his neck and caressed his body, making him groan softly and lean back against him, asking him with his body to enter him. 

Hotch pulled the vibrator out and turned it off, and threw it aside. He pushed slowly into Reid, as deep as he could get, and thrust hard suddenly, turning Reid's moan into a gasp. Hotch put a hand on Reid's shoulder, pushing him forward, and pulled his hips back with the other, and started thrusting steadily, deeply, making Reid groan desperately and squirm, moving back with each thrust to take him harder and deeper.

"More." Reid panted breathlessly. "Fuck me." He gasped seductively, whimpering loudly as Hotch slammed into him hard and started thrusting mercilessly, making Reid grit his teeth and moaned intensely, trying to take it, but it got to be too much, and he groaned loudly, in pain, and came, breathing hard and fighting against Hotch, trying to escape his brutal thrusts that were starting to hurt. 

"Hotch." Reid gasped pitifully. "It's too much."

Hotch grabbed his throat and squeezed, choking him, and wanted so bad to thrust even harder, but he slowed down, and started thrusting slowly and deeply. 

Reid's body was shaking, and his breathing was haggard. Hotch kept moving steadily, turned on by Reid's desperation. He felt himself getting close, and fought the urge to start pounding him again, and instead, pulled him back against himself and kissed him gently and thrust slowly and steadily, going deep, making Reid moan sensually and push back against Hotch tauntingly. Reid's voice drove Hotch wild, and he started to come, and grabbed Reid's throat and choked him while kissing him, pushing deeper into him, holding him tightly against himself. Hotch felt amazing, their bodies couldn't be close enough. He held Reid tightly, pulsing inside of him, and thrust slow and hard, emptying himself completely. Reid moaned desperately, sending shivers through Hotch's body as he kissed Reid lovingly, and stood behind him, still inside him, happily enjoying his body, until he woke up. 

Hotch was hot and horny, laying in bed alone. He rubbed his face and sighed, annoyed that it was all just a dream. 

"Fuck." 


	46. Update notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that I am still working on the next chapter. I'm hoping you all will like it! I'm sorry it's taking so long XD  
> It's a combination of trying to make sure it's right, not really having time, and stalling and procrastinating because I still don't know exactly how I'm going to end it, but rest assured, I am hard at work! I hope to have it out soon! Thank you to everyone who is taking this journey with me, and for all the incredible feedback! I really appreciate your understanding and patience!   
> ☺️😌☺️😌❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍

I was tempted to share another partial chapter to tide you guys over, but I think it's important for the integrity of the finale that it all be released at once. I'll try to get it done, and make it good, ASAP!   
-Tankeika


	47. Etched in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here it is! It's a long one, and it's the last one. But....... I'm thinking about doing a second part, continuing this story, but on a new line of issues, and more about the relationship than Hotch's issue and the cases.
> 
> I have ideas already and think it could be good. Let me know what you think! I think it'd be fun. The first chapter should be out in a couple days, so you can see what it'll be like. I'm going to slow my writing pace a bit. My family's been annoyed that I'm on my phone so much 😂 I loved writing this story, tho, so maybe this way, it doesn't have to END here! 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait, and I'm sorry it took so long! 
> 
> Enjoy! ☺️☺️☺️

Hotch held Reid firmly, kissing him aggressively, and started taking his clothes off. 

Reid's body was already buzzing and tingling. Hotch grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, and grabbed his ass with his other hand and started squeezing and caressing him, almost crushing his body. It had been so long, and Reid was so ready for whatever Hotch was about to do to him. 

Hotch was having a hard time controlling himself, and it had nothing to do with the nightmares.

Morgan just watched, curious what Hotch had in mind, and ready to rescue Reid if necessary. 

Reid held Hotch, moaning and pressing his body against him, kissing him desperately, his body was ready to go. 

Hotch was agonizingly taking his time, kissing Reid passionately, and caressing his entire body, sending chills through him, causing him to shiver, and whimper quietly. His breath was shaky as he whispered Hotch's name shyly. 

Hotch turned him around, and pulled him against himself, caressing his body again from the new angle, feeling all the little scars scattered all over his skin. Reid breathed hard, shaking and getting chills, desperate for the rough treatment he'd been craving for weeks. 

Hotch undid his pants and rubbed himself against Reid's backside, teasing him, while kissing his neck and stroking him. 

Reid's legs shook and he whimpered. He wanted Hotch inside him so bad he couldn't stand it. 

Hotch let go of Reid and motioned for Morgan to come over. 

"You get that side." Hotch instructed. He started putting leather cuffs on his wrist and ankle, and then a collar on his neck. 

Morgan helped, and Hotch chained Reid so he was standing and his legs were spread and his hands were above his head, hooked to the chain that connected his collar to a bar above him. 

Reid started to get a little nervous, but he was more excited than anything. 

Morgan started kissing Reid and running his fingers all over his body, making him pant and moan quietly, his breathing shaky. Morgan took him into his mouth and started sucking him slowly and intensely. 

Reid moaned loudly and tensed up, and Hotch stood behind him.

Reid's heart raced. He didn't know what to expect. 

Hotch grabbed his throat and choked him slightly while kissing him roughly. "I hope you're ready for this. It's been awhile." Hotch whispered tauntingly in his ear, then he lowered himself onto his knees, and spread his cheeks and started licking. 

Morgan held him in place, taking him all the way into his throat, and Hotch massaged him and pushed his tongue in repeatedly. 

Reid's body shook and tingled and he whimpered desperately, overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

Hotch stood and held Reid's throat again, kissing him roughly as he pushed his fingers in and started thrusting them and moving them around inside him. 

Reid groaned loudly, taking deep, ragged breaths, feeling the build up coming. 

Hotch pulled his fingers out and pushed himself in suddenly, all the way. Reid moaned loudly and pulled against his restraints as he came, and Morgan swallowed it all and kept sucking. 

Hotch started thrusting steadily, pushing as deep as he could each time, holding Reid's waist and his throat, nipping his neck and kissing him aggressively. 

Reid's body tingled with oversensitivity from coming, making it hard to think. 

Hotch slammed into him relentlessly for a surprisingly long time, and Morgan sucked Reid until he got hard again, then turned around and took it in himself, and pushed back against Reid, letting Hotch's thrusts push him in and out. 

Reid groaned loudly and desperately, and the sound of his anguished moans and the slapping of Hotch's hips against Reid's drove Morgan crazy, and he pushed back hard against Reid, taking him as deep as possible, and moaned softly. 

Reid cried out intensely, and Hotch kissed him roughly to quiet him, and slammed into him harder and faster, feeling himself getting close. He pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in, hard, quickly, several times, and started coming. He picked up speed, and pulled Reid's head back and bit his throat, ramming him hard as he came. 

Reid pushed back against him, unable to make a sound as Hotch pounded him, squeezing his throat so he couldn't breathe. 

Morgan turned around and saw, and was turned on by it. 

Hotch finished up, thrusting a few more times, and let go of his throat, making Reid grunt as he pushed all the way in and kissed him briefly. He pulled out, and Morgan took his place, and pushed slowly into him, making him take a deep, shaky breath. 

Morgan almost couldn't take it. He couldn't believe he could be this turned on, and that Reid was the one doing it to him. 

Hotch stood in front of him, kissing him gently, and Morgan held his waist firmly, thrusting slowly and deeply, getting lost in the incredibly hot sounds Reid was making. 

Reid couldn't stop himself from whimpering desperately. He couldn't stand it, his body felt like it was going crazy, and he thought he might pass out. Morgan was thrusting slowly and deeply, rubbing his body against Reid's back with each push, and had his arms around his waist, pulling him tightly against himself, and Hotch was kissing him aggressively and passionately, stroking him firmly and steadily. 

Reid's body tensed and his legs felt weak. He tried to hold it back, but he couldn't stand it. He came again, hard, groaning loudly and desperately, and Hotch pulled away from the kiss, letting his voice come out freely. 

The reaction enticed Morgan even more, and he held Reid firmly by his throat and his waist, and started fucking him violently, feeling the buildup beginning. He choked Reid hard, and kissed his neck as he slammed into him, all the way in, and stayed there, pulsing, and groaning in his ear, as he came deep inside him. 

He let go and pulled out, exhausted, and Reid's body slumped as he panted desperately, dizzy from the lack of air and the intensity Morgan used. 

Hotch and Morgan took a break, leaving Reid tied up. 

Hotch had more plans, and started getting them set up. He stood behind Reid and put a blindfold on him. 

Morgan just watched, curious. 

Reid was exhausted, but excited for what was coming. 

Hotch lit a bunch of candles and got a pitcher of water, ice cubes, and a cup.

When he had everything ready, he stood behind Reid and started rubbing an ice cube on his chest, making him flinch and start whimpering and panting. Hotch held his chin up, and ran it along his throat, leaving an icy trail of water, followed by his tongue, erasing the lines of coldness. He ran the ice down his chest, and his stomach, then down further, making Reid gasp as Hotch slid it up to the tip, giving him chills. 

Hotch put the icecube in his mouth and turned his head and kissed him passionately, sharing it until it melted. 

Reid's body shook as the anticipation built up, making him want more. 

Then Hotch picked up a candle and poured some of the hot wax onto Reid's chest, making him flinch again, and groan and start panting again. It was hot enough that it hurt for a just a second, then cooled off quickly. 

Hotch took several of the candles and poured them down Reid's chest, making him whimper and squirm, breathing hard and fast. The pain and fear mixed with the excitement and anticipation made his body tingle like crazy. 

Next, Hotch knelt in front of him and took him into his mouth eagerly, moving quickly, taking him all the way into his throat, and pushed his fingers into him, making him moan loudly and his body shake. 

Hotch motioned for Morgan to stand behind Reid, then he grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cubes and water. He took one and rubbed it around Reid's waist and hips, still sucking him, then slid it around to his lower back, making his body tense, and he pushed it inside him. He pushed it as far in as he could, making Reid groan and move his hips away, shocked by the sudden feeling. 

Then he felt Morgan's hands on his waist, and pressure pushing into him, and Morgan entered him, pushing the icecube deeper in. 

Reid moaned loudly and pushed back against him, almost coming in Hotch's mouth. 

Morgan pushed all the way in and stayed there for a second, kissing him passionately, then held him in place by his chest and waist, and started thrusting slowly and firmly, kissing his neck and nipping his ear, listening to his shaky voice, little grunts and whimpers, as he focused on not coming yet. 

Hotch took a sip of ice water and kept it in his mouth as he continued sucking Reid, until the water got warm. Then he spit it out and took another sip. 

The sensation made Reid push back against Morgan hard, trying to escape the cold, but Hotch's lips made him want to come. The conflicting feelings drove him crazy, and his heart raced. 

Hotch took another sip, and kept sucking as he grabbed another candle and poured it on Reid's stomach so the wax ran over the base, making Reid groan loudly suddenly and flinch. 

The reaction sent chills through Morgan's body, and he grabbed Reid's throat and started pounding him, pushing him suddenly into Hotch's throat spilling ice water out of his mouth, and Reid's body tingled and he moved his hips, taking Morgan harder and deeper, and moaned quietly through Morgan's grip, feeling it starting to build up. 

Morgan let go of his throat and held his hips and started fucking him roughly, warm water leaking out from the melted ice cube running down Reid's legs. 

Morgan pulled out, and pushed another one in slowly, pushing it in as far as he could with his finger, and reentered him, pulling his hair as he whimpered desperately from the cold feeling inside him. It hurt where the ice cube sat, getting too cold, but Morgan's pounding was distracting him from it, and he moaned intensely, as Hotch sipped more ice water and continued sucking, driving him over the edge.

Hotch felt his body tense, and stood and grabbed the bucket of ice water and poured it over his head, making him gasp and struggle to get away, but Morgan kept pounding him hard and Reid came suddenly, moaning loudly, the shock from the cold water enhancing the feeling.

Morgan held Reid's throat and put his fingers in his mouth and bit his neck as he rammed him relentlessly, until he was making loud slapping noises, and Reid was groaning desperately, taking deep breaths. Morgan kissed him hard and deep as he came, ramming him as hard as he could, pulsing inside him. 

Reid's moans and his body were shaking. 

Hotch wanted another turn. He stood, and Morgan kissed Reid roughly as he pulled out, making him whimper again. 

Hotch took his place, and pushed into him slowly. Reid was tired and sweaty now, and excited to have Hotch going at him again. He could tell them apart even without seeing them through the blindfold, or hearing them. 

Hotch was going agonizingly slow again, holding Reid's hips tight enough to turn his knuckles white. 

Reid whimpered quietly, nonstop, happy to be treated this way again.

Hotch gently held Reid's throat and turned his head to kiss him, and started moving faster, and his and Morgan's previous loads started leaking out. 

Reid let out a long, labored moan, unable to think straight. His body was buzzing and he didn't think he could come again, but when Hotch started stroking him, he lost it. He pushed back against Hotch, desperate to feel him deeper and harder. He let his voice out freely, and Morgan kissed him suddenly, muffling his whimpers as he felt it coming, and Hotch started pounding him, pushing him to the limit, and came inside him as Reid came in his hand. Hotch pulled out and let go and gave Morgan another turn. 

Morgan pushed himself against Reid's chest and kissed him passionately while he freed his hands momentarily before securing them behind his back. Then he released his ankles and his collar, and led him to a counter and bent him over it, latching the collar to a loop screwed into the countertop and fastened his ankles to the floor, spreading his legs apart. 

Morgan saw their juices flowing out of him, and couldn't stop himself. He slammed back into him hard and started thrusting fast. Reid started gasping and moaning softly, trying to stay quiet. Morgan was making it hard, though.

Reid closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and groaned quietly and intensely, more turned on than he'd ever been. Being pounded and manhandled for so long, mercilessly, drove him crazy. 

He was sweaty under the collar and blind fold, and Morgan felt hot against his body, leaned over him kissing and licking his neck and throat and cheek. Morgan started kissing him roughly and pulling his hair as he picked up speed and started ramming him hard and steady. 

Hotch came over with the vibrator and handed it to Morgan and grinned, and stood behind him

He held Morgan's waist and pushed him forward, all the way into Reid and kept him there. Morgan set the vibrator down and put his hands on the counter on either side of Reid, panting, unable to think clearly. 

Reid panted shakily, having a feeling things were about to get crazy. 

Hotch slowly pulled Morgan back until only the tip was still inside. He took the vibrator and put it in Morgan's hand, and started pushing them both into Reid as he pushed himself into Morgan. 

They all hella moaned. 

Reid grunted painfully, easing into a moan as he relaxed. Morgan's hand was on his upper back, pushing him down as Hotch plowed into him, pushing him into Reid hard and fast, and Morgan turned the vibrator on. Reid sounded like he was in pain, but he felt amazing. He was glad he was tied up, because he didn't know what to do with himself. All he could think about was how erotic it was to be so helpless and treated so roughly. 

Morgan tried to move his hips with Hotch, but he couldn't concentrate. He was trying not to come yet, then Hotch leaned against his back, wrapped his arms around his chest and waist, and started thrusting hard and slow, pushing Morgan in and out of Reid. 

Reid laid his head on the counter, exhausted, and let his body be ravaged by Morgan being fucked by Hotch. 

Suddenly Morgan grabbed Reid's waist and his hair, and started thrusting rapidly, slamming hard into him, making loud slapping noises, and Reid groaned and whimpered, not sure how much more he could take. 

Hotch stood still and held Morgan's shoulders, letting his thrusts do the work for him. Then Morgan started to moan, and thrust harder and faster, getting ready to come, and Hotch slammed into him, pushing him into Reid, and kept him pinned there. 

Morgan leaned forward and laid on Reid and kissed him, panting hard. He was so close to coming, and Hotch stopped him. 

Hotch pulled out and pulled Morgan back, pulling him out. He stood behind Reid, grabbed his waist and pushed all the way into him, the vibrator still in there, and leaned forward and unhooked the collar from the counter top. Then he thrust a few times, making Reid groan. Morgan unlatched his ankles and Hotch pulled him up on his feet and pulled his hips back against himself. 

Reid was tired and sweaty, and Hotch thought it was sexy. Hotch slowly thrust deep, caressing his body thoroughly. Morgan stood in front of Reid and kissed him slowly and gently, as Hotch slowly pushed Reid's body into Morgan, and pulled away, sliding in and out repeatedly. 

Reid felt like he was melting, his chest being pushed against Morgan's as Hotch pushed hard into him over and over again, along with the fullness and the buzzing inside him. He kissed Morgan desperately, and his body shook as he pulled away from the kiss and leaned into Morgan, panting quickly and moaning loudly and desperately as he came, feeling Hotch sliding into him slowly. 

Morgan held him tightly and kissed him roughly, turned on from watching him come. 

Hotch pulled out and turned Reid around and pulled him down onto the floor, straddling him. Hotch positioned him, and pulled him down by his waist onto himself. 

Reid was out of it, tired and overwhelmed. He moaned intensely, lost in the fog of sensations and urges. 

Hotch pulled him down so their chests touched and kissed him lovingly as he started to thrust slowly and gently. 

Morgan knelt behind Reid and pulled the vibrator out, making him tense up and whimper. Then he started pushing himself in, using Hotch's thrusts to push in further, until they were both all the way in. 

Reid groaned loudly, starting to feel hot and tingly again. 

Hotch kissed him hard and bit his lip, and started thrusting steadily. Morgan alternated thrusts with Hotch.

Reid whimpered and breathed heavily, and Morgan put his hands between his shoulders, pushing him against Hotch, and started thrusting hard and slow, groaning quietly, feeling how tight it was. 

Hotch thrust steadily, and kissed him eagerly, holding his waist, and Morgan grabbed his arms and pulled him up, arching his back, and held his throat so he was looking up, and wrapped his free arm around his waist, and started thrusting hard. The sight turned Hotch on even more.

Reid moaned loudly, and whimpered, feeling like he was going to burst. He felt so full it almost hurt, and his body wasn't his anymore. He was Morgan and Hotch's plaything, and he loved it. Hotch started stroking him, and Morgan choked him and started ramming him relentlessly, and Hotch let him do the work. Morgan felt it coming, and crushed Reid's body as he slammed into him, coming intensely, making Reid whimper desperately, the pain pushing him over the edge, and he started to come, and Hotch started moving, fucking him roughly as he moaned loudly, his voice wavering with the thrusts. Morgan let go of his throat, and nipped and licked at his neck and throat as Hotch ravaged him. He stayed buried in Reid until Hotch came, pulling Reid down hard onto himself, and pushing Morgan all they way in. 

Reid groaned and whimpered, gasping for air, and Hotch squeezed his waist, leaving nail marks. 

They stayed like that for a moment, gasping and panting. Morgan turned Reid's head and kissed him roughly, and kept slowly thrusting, not wanting their connection to end. 

Hotch absent mindedly caressed Reid's stomach and chest, watching Morgan finish up with him. 

Finally, Morgan let go, pulled out, and pushed Reid forward onto Hotch, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck loudly, and stood. 

Hotch hugged him tight and kissed him lovingly as he slowly pulled out, and felt the hotness pour out onto him. 

Reid moaned quietly, and squirmed, still breathing heavily. 

"You liked that, huh?" Hotch chuckled quietly. 

Reid nodded tiredly. 

Hotch pulled out and pushed Reid up onto his knees, and stood and helped him stand. 

His legs were weak, and his body was still shaky. He was dizzy from breathing hard for so long. 

Hotch took the blindfold off and kissed him gently and passionately, holding him tightly to himself. 

Morgan came over and freed Reid's hands and put his fingers inside him and spread him, making him falter and whimper, holding Hotch's waist. 

Come started running down his legs, and he panted and whimpered against Hotch's chest, embarrassed. 

"We should get you cleaned up." Morgan whispered in his ear tauntingly. 

Reid shivered, absolutely exhausted. 

Morgan looked at Hotch and grinned, and grabbed the loop on Reid's collar and led him upstairs and into the bathroom. Hotch followed, and brought Reid's clothes. 

Morgan started the shower and had Reid get in. He got undressed, and joined him, and Hotch watched. 

Morgan bent Reid over, and took the shower head and sprayed it inside him, holding him open. 

Reid was surprised, and embarrassed, and braced his hands against the wall, his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. 

Morgan held Reid's upper thigh with his free hand and lined up, and pushed into him, deep. Then he pulled out all the way, and sprayed water in again, over and over, pushing all of their come out of him. 

When no more came out, he pushed back in, and started thrusting faster and harder, and sprayed Reid's front with the shower head, making him moan loudly suddenly. 

Hotch left for a moment, and when he came back, Morgan was pounding him hard, and Reid was groaning like a slut. Hotch laughed and smiled, and handed something to Morgan. 

He took it and pushed it into Reid's front, all the way in, making him moan quietly and intensely. 

He continued fucking him, and spraying his front, and Reid moaned loudly, feeling like his body would go numb if Morgan didn't stop. 

Reid felt the need building, and Morgan rammed into him hard, starting to come. He grabbed Reid's front and stroked it, purposefully hitting the tip of the plug repeatedly, and pounded him hard, then pulled out and pulled the plug out, coming on Reid's back as Reid came from the shower head, moaning loudly and whimpering, wishing Morgan had come inside him. 

Morgan rubbed his come all over Reid's back, and then washed it off, and pushed himself back in, and sprayed the shower head on himself as he slid out, and back in to Reid, making him whimper pitifully, breathing hard, still. 

Hotch had been watching, and started stroking himself, and went over to Reid and grabbed his hair and made him start sucking him off to finish him. He shoved Reid's head down, pushing himself into the back of his throat, gagging, him, and came, choking him. 

He thrust several times, and Reid started struggling for air, and Morgan slammed into him again. Reid's muffled groans turned them both on again, and they fucked him just like that, letting him breathe occasionally, until they all came again, and Reid couldn't stand anymore. Literally. 

Morgan laid him down in the tub, breathing hard, and shaking. 

Morgan stroked his hair. "You ok?" 

Reid blushed and nodded shyly. 

"Did we go too far?" Hotch asked quietly.

Reid shook his head no. "I loved it. Every second of it." He panted breathlessly and laughed. 

Morgan straddled him and kissed him passionately. "Let me reward you for all your hard work." He whispered seductively in his ear, and sat on him, taking him all the way in.

"I can't anymore." Reid leaned his head back and moaned softly. Hotch was knelt down outside of the tub. He grabbed Reid's chin and kissed him gently and slowly, and Morgan moved on his own, taking all of Reid inside him, wondering what it'd be like to be had by both Reid and Hotch at the same time. 

Reid started to moan more intensely and grabbed Hotch's neck as he started to come, making desperate whimpering noises, driving Morgan wild. He started moving faster and harder, coming suddenly, all over Reid's chest and stomach, immediately washed away by the water. 

Reid leaned his head back and gripped the sides of the tub while Morgan finished up, moving slowly and seductively for a minute more. He leaned forward and kissed Reid passionately while slowly lifting his hips, pulling Reid out of him.

Morgan got up and out of the shower and got redressed while Hotch helped Reid out. Hotch wrapped a towel around him, and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him in the center of the bed, and he and Morgan laid on either side, facing him. 

Reid was exhausted, and curled up and fell asleep almost instantly, and Morgan and Hotch laid on their backs, and closed their eyes, both also pretty tired. 

Morgan couldn't believe the kind of crazy stuff they'd done, and Hotch thought about the crazy shit he wanted to do in the future. 

Morgan rolled onto his side and put his arm over Reid's waist, cuddling up behind him, and Hotch laid on his side, facing Reid, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. He held his hand, and traced his fingers lightly with his free hand, thinking about how much he loved him, and how crazy it was that they were all together, and how much crazier the things they did together were. 

They all slept soundly, and Hotch didn't have any dreams. 

Reid woke up first, surprisingly sore. He rolled onto his back, and held Morgan's arm across his chest, smiling. He loved being held by them while he slept. 

The movement stirred Morgan, and he grinned sleepily and pulled Reid close to himself, tightly, purposefully squeezing him too hard for a second, and kissed him hard and quick. " Good morning, hot stuff." He teased. 

"Get off me." Reid laughed, and pushed himself away. 

"Awe, come on." Morgan pulled him back to himself, and pushed his hips against Reid's, rolling to lay on top of him. 

Reid blushed and his face got hot. "I really can't again." 

Morgan kissed the back of his neck. "That's ok. I wasn't going to do anything." He whispered casually. 

Reid relaxed, and enjoyed the warmth of Morgan's body. 

Hotch started to wake up. He saw Morgan on top of Reid and chuckled and shook his head. "You two." 

"We're not doing anything." Morgan laughed, and rolled off of Reid and laid beside him and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. 

"What's up with you?" Reid panted, loving the attention. 

"You just make me crazy." Morgan panted and pressed their hips together again, starting to get worked up. He pushed Reid onto his back, and straddled him, pinning his wrists down above his head with one hand, and cradling his jaw with the other. 

"No...." Reid whispered reluctantly. "I can't." He panted, nervous that they wouldn't care. 

Morgan leaned down and kissed him intensely, getting him flustered. "Don't worry." He bit Reid's lower lip, and pulled until his teeth lost their grip. 

Reid grunted quietly, his heart fluttering. He wished he wasn't so sore. 

"I'm not going to fuck you." Morgan whispered an inch from his lips, then moved closer to his ear. "Even though I _really_ want to." He finished, taunting Reid. He rubbed their hips and stomachs together, slowly, and held his hair, kissing him passionately and deeply. 

Reid's body was tingling, and he'd get chills every time he thought about last night. He held Morgan's waist and pulled him close, suggestively. "I want you." 

"I thought you were too sore, baby." Morgan whispered breathlessly, craving Reid's body.

"I don't care." Reid kissed Morgan eagerly and grabbed his dick and positioned it, and wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist and pulled him into himself. 

Morgan moaned loudly, shocked and turned on by Reid's intensity. 

Reid groaned and panted softly, trying not to show how much it hurt, as Morgan started to thrust slowly, his body burning and tingling. 

Hotch came over and grabbed Morgan's shoulders and slammed into him suddenly. He pounded him roughly, pushing him down against Reid's body. The sudden attack made his body buzz like crazy, and he was already close to coming when Hotch started stroking Reid, making him moan loudly and bite Morgan's lip, pushing him over the edge, and he came inside Reid. 

Hotch pulled out and pulled Morgan out of Reid, making him groan in disappointment. He pushed Morgan forward so he was straddling Reid, and made him sit on him. Reid leaned his head back against the bed and breathed deep, and moaned quietly, panting loudly.

Morgan started moving on his own, making Reid moan softly, caressing Morgan's stomach, feeling his muscles work as he thrust his hips forward and up, and backward and down, over and over, slowly, driving Reid's body crazy. 

Hotch came back and shoved the large vibrator into Reid, making him groan loudly, trying not to come. 

Hotch made Morgan stop moving for a minute to let Reid come back from the brink, panting and whimpering quietly. 

After a minute, Hotch pushed Morgan forward, and started to push into him, against Reid who was already inside. 

Morgan gritted his teeth, and breathed out, and Reid held his face, and kissed him briefly. "It's ok." He assured him. "It'll hurt at first, but you'll get used to it soon ." He whispered, trying to encourage him. 

Hotch pushed all the way in, and Morgan groaned intensely, not sure yet how it felt. 

Hotch started to move slowly. He could tell Morgan wasn't as tough as Reid. He hadn't been through as much, yet. He tried to go easy on him. At first. 

Reid stayed still, kissing him and caressing him lovingly, helping him adjust, and let Hotch do all the work. 

Morgan moaned, kissing Reid to distract himself from how nervous he was. 

Hotch pushed slowly and deeply into him, making his body move and tense, trying to take it all. 

Morgan felt full, and his body was buzzing and tingling like crazy. Then Hotch picked up speed and started thrusting steadily, and Reid started to move, too.

Morgan moaned loudly, unable to bear the overwhelming intensity. 

Reid kissed him hard, and thrust deep into him, feeling close already, and Hotch started pounding him hard, and grabbed his throat, muffling his desperate moans and whimpers. 

Reid started to come, turned on by the weight of their heavy bodies pushing down on him, and Morgan's pitiful attempts to breathe through Hotch's grip while he ravaged him until he came, thrusting hard, and fast, and deep. 

Morgan came all over Reid's chest, moaning and gasping loudly as Hotch let go of his throat and kept on thrusting steadily. 

Reid pulled out and started kissing Morgan sensually and slowly, and Hotch slowed his pace, pushing all the way in, then pulling all the way out. He pushed Morgan to the side, and leaned down on top of Reid's body and kissed him roughly, then grabbed his wrists and cuffed them to the headboard. 

A rush of tingles ran through his body, and his heart rate and breathing quickened. 

"I thought we were done." Reid panted, nervous. 

"I'm not." Hotch knelt between Reid's legs and spread them. "I'm going to fuck you until I'm hard again, then I'm going to fuck you until I come again." 

Reid blushed and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt. 

Hotch was nice enough to use lube this time, and pushed himself into Reid slow and deep.

Morgan watched, feeling bad for Reid, and feeling bad for how much the situation was turning him on. 

After Hotch thrust slow and deep for a minute, he started to pick up the pace, holding Reid's thighs so he could get as deep as possible with each hard thrust. 

Reid tried his best to bare it. His body was tired and sore, and Hotch was hurting him, but it turned them both on. 

Hotch was thrusting fast and steady, slapping their bodies together loudly, listening to Reid's pitiful whimpers. Hotch knew he was hiding how much it hurt, but he also knew he'd say something if he really wanted him to stop. 

Reid tried to relax and take it, but nothing made it stop hurting. He started to groan, unable to take it anymore. 

"Hotch." He whimpered quietly. 

Hotch went faster, wanting to finish quickly before Reid could give up. 

Reid whimpered loudly, the pain was starting to be too much. 

Hotch thrust harder and harder and faster and deeper, making Reid grit his teeth and lean his head back, trying to take it until Hotch was done. 

"Stop....... Stop......." He whimpered half-heartedly, knowing he wouldn't. 

Reid's pleas sent Hotch over the edge and he choked Reid hard and rammed him harder, coming intensely, sending Reid into a frenzy of pain and excitement that made him come too, moaning desperately and panting and whimpering. 

Morgan was rock hard from watching, and knelt by Reid's face and finished himself off, coming on his face. He wiped the come into Reid's mouth, and he sucked it off his fingers seductively. 

Hotch leaned forward over Reid, and undid the cuffs, making him groan in pain as the movement pushed Hotch further into him. Hotch kissed him roughly, pulling his hair, and bit his lip, then pulled away, and pulled out. 

Reid was too exhausted to do anything beside lay there, catching his breath. 

Morgan got up and got dressed, and started getting things ready for the plan they had for the day. 

Reid laid in bed, resting, and Hotch showered, since he hadn't last night. 

Morgan got breakfast and coffee going, and Hotch came out of the bathroom, ready for the day. 

Hotch sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "You ok?" Hotch made sure again. 

Reid closed his eyes and nodded, shyly. He still couldn't wrap his mind completely around the reality of their situation. 

"You should get dressed." Hotch laughed quietly, and left to give him privacy. 

Reid came out, dressed and ready, and joined Hotch and Morgan for coffee and breakfast. He tried to act casual, like he wasn't in pain, and that he loved it, because it was a constant reminder of what they'd done to him, and it turned him on. 

"You ready for today, kid?" Hotch asked suddenly, breaking the sexually tense silence. 

Reid blushed a little and shrugged, distracted by memories of last night. "How can I know if I don't know what the plan is?" 

"Good point." Hotch laughed quietly. "I think you'll be fine." 

Reid wondered if he should be nervous. 

Morgan thought about it, and figured they should give him a heads up this time, in case there was anything he wanted to bring. 

"Hotch, I think we should tell him, in case there's anything special he wants to do." Morgan said quietly. 

Hotch hadn't thought of it, but knew he was right, and agreed. "Ok." He nodded.

"We're meeting Rossi and going to see Adam's new headstone." Morgan told Reid. 

"Oh." That was the last thing that was on his mind at the moment. It took him a second to switch gears, as he'd been daydreaming about what they'd do to him the next time they were in the dungeon. 

Hotch chuckled under his breath, reading Reid's face like a book. He knew he was still reeling. "We still have a couple hours." He teased seductively. 

Reid blushed. "I'm glad you decided to tell me. There is one thing I want to do." 

"What's that?" Morgan asked. 

"I have a picture of Adam and myself. It's the first picture he took with the camera. I want to make a copy and frame it and leave it there." Reid sighed calmly. 

"Ok. We can do that." Morgan patted his shoulder, then held his hand for a moment before letting go and taking another sip of coffee. 

Soon, they were ready to leave, and got the picture made before meeting Rossi at his house. 

Hotch knocked, and Rossi answered. "Hey. Good to see you, come on in." He ushered them inside. 

"How's it going?" Morgan asked. The rest of the team was still getting used to them being in a relationship, but Rossi still treated them just the same. 

"Good, can't complain. I can't remember the last time we actually had two days off." Rossi laughed lightly. 

"Yeah, no kidding." Morgan chuckled. 

"How are _you_?" Rossi turned to Reid. 

Reid tried not to blush, and to ignore his fantasies and be present in the moment. His memory made it difficult to push recent events out of his mind, which usually wasn't a big deal, but these memories kept turning him on, and he was having a hard time focusing on other things. 

"I'm better." He said, blushing hard. 

Rossi laughed, not sure why he had reacted so oddly. 

Hotch noticed, and knew Reid was turned on, but for it to be this bad, in front of Rossi, for no apparent reason concerned him. 

"Excuse us." Hotch grabbed Reid and took him to the next room. "What's wrong?" 

Reid blushed and hid his face against Hotch's chest. "I don't know. I can't stop thinking about it." 

"Thinking about what?" Hotch wasn't sure what he meant specifically. 

Reid pushed his hips against Hotch's and kissed him seductively, whimpering quietly. 

Hotch pulled away and held Reid back. "You're going to have to snap out of it for a couple hours, Spencer." Hotch tried to sound serious, but laughed a bit at Reid's desperation. He was obviously seriously horny. 

"I can't." Reid blushed harder and tried to burrow his face into Hotch's chest again, but Hotch wouldn't let him. "Please, really quick." 

"What? No!" Hotch was shocked that Reid would say something like that. 

Reid was shocked, too. 

"Were you drugged again." Hotch was starting to get concerned. 

"No." Reid whimpered. "I just can't get the memories out of my head, and they keep turning me on. It's making me crazy." He panted, trying to get Hotch to let him press up against him again. 

"You never had that problem before. What changed?" Hotch asked, confused. 

"I don't know. But I need you to fu......" Reid started to say when Hotch covered his mouth, making him whimper and groan. He grabbed Hotch's waist and pushed against his hips, and Hotch kissed him hard, and pushed him back again. 

"This is Rossi's house." Hotch whispered. 

"I don't care." Reid panted breathlessly. 

"Something's wrong with you." Hotch hugged him tight. So tight that he couldn't move. 

It turned him on even more. "No, I'm just worked up because of what you two did......" Hotch covered his mouth again. 

"Reid, we can't do that here." Hotch insisted. 

"Then take me somewhere else. An alley or....." Hotch covered his mouth again. 

Hotch was starting to feel the old urge to slam Reid into a wall or the floor, tie his hands up, choke him, and fuck him senseless, but he hadn't lost control in awhile, and wasn't about to let it happen in Rossi's house. 

He took Reid into the bathroom and shut the door. 

"I'm going to do this quickly, then you _have got_ to calm down for the rest of the day." Hotch kissed him eagerly and pulled his pants down and started stroking him, kissing him sensually, quieting his moans, and holding the back of his head with his other hand. 

Reid whimpered softly, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible, and started undoing Hotch's pants. He wanted more than a hand. 

Hotch stopped him, and slowly dropped to his knees, and started sucking him off. 

Reid put his hand over his own mouth to quiet himself, and moaned softly. It felt great, but he wanted more. 

Hotch stopped momentarily and sucked on his own fingers and pushed them suddenly into Reid, almost making him lose his balance, and started thrusting and moving them around, making Reid groan and whimper, struggling to stay quiet as he felt himself getting closer. 

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come." He panted quietly, and Hotch took it all into his throat and shoved his fingers into him as far as he could, and grinded his hole, making him groan loudly, but muffled, biting the back of his forearm as he came in Hotch's throat. 

Reid's legs felt weak, and he pulled out of Hotch's mouth and pulled his pants up, finally snapping out of it. Hotch stood and kissed him, and wished he could have at him right now. He wouldn't do that in Rossi's house though, and when he and Morgan were waiting for him. 

"I'm sorry." Reid said shyly, and hugged Hotch, embarrassed. 

Hotch chuckled, and hugged him tight. "It's ok." He hoped. 

"I don't know what came over me." Reid sighed softly. 

"I don't, either. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again, for a couple hours, at least." Hotch teased, and then realized he should maybe lay off the inuendos so he didn't accidentally turn him on again. 

Reid blushed, and Hotch smiled, held his chin up and kissed him, and left the bathroom. 

After taking a second to compose himself, Reid followed. 

Morgan and Rossi had both been wondering what was taking them so long.

Hotch sat down and acted normal. Reid looked down, hoping no one would ask any questions. 

"Everything ok?" Morgan asked, sensing the weird tension, and hoping Rossi hadn't. 

"Yeah. He just wasn't feeling well. He's fine now, though." Hotch replied vaguely. 

Reid nodded in agreement shyly. 

"We should get going." Rossi sighed, deciding he didn't want to meddle in their affairs. 

"Yeah, come on." Morgan took Reid by the shoulder. He could tell vaguely what was going on, and he knew that he and Reid had more of a connection that was nonsexual than he and Hotch had. He also knew how Hotch's body was a trigger for Reid, so he thought it might be easier for him to remain calm around him than it would be if he was with Hotch.

Hotch noticed, and tried to keep his distance from Reid. They all got in Rossi's car. Morgan and Reid rode in back, and Rossi drove. 

The ride was quiet. Reid tried to concentrate on nonsexual things. Hotch tried not to be sexy. Morgan watched Reid, trying to gauge what he was feeling. Rossi was afraid to know what was going on with them. 

"Hey, kid." Rossi finally spoke up as they got close to the graveyard. 

Reid took a moment to gather his thoughts and focus on Rossi. "Yeah?" He finally managed in a breathy voice. 

"You ready for this?" Rossi was worried that he might not want to do this right now, since he'd been acting so weird. 

"Yeah." Reid started to think about Adam as they got nearer. He'd been trying to hold off on thinking about him while he was worked up like that, afraid to mix those two worlds. 

He found, though, that thinking of Adam calmed him, made him feel peaceful, and reverent. "Yeah." Reid repeated more calmly and confidently. 

They parked, and got out, and made the walk through the grass over to where the simple little stone had been. Now a large, grey and brick colored, beautifully etched stone stood in its place. 

Reid was amazed with how much more fitting it was. He smiled, relieved to feel like he'd finally gotten to make a big enough gesture to honor Adam to start healing and forgiving himself of his guilt for not having been there in the end. 

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi stood back and gave him space and time to take it all in. 

Reid set the picture frame on the ledge on the front, and ran his fingers over some of the letters etched into the stone. 

It said:

"How do you sum up a friend's entire existence on one piece of stone?

You can't.

Adam, you are loved, and will forever be missed." 

Rossi stepped forward and put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "It's perfect." 

"Thanks." Reid replied in a strained voice. 

Hotch and Morgan stepped up and paid their respects. 

After reminiscing for a bit, Reid was ready to leave. He felt like now, he could stop dwelling on the past, and start remembering the good times without his guilt marring his memories. 

Rossi and the others followed him, and Morgan took his hand. 

Reid smiled shyly, suddenly remembering that they could go home now. His heart raced, and he tried to keep his face unreadable. 

Hotch noticed, and sighed. He hoped Reid could control himself until they got back to Morgan's. Hotch needed to figure out what was going on with him and if it was going to be a problem. 

Morgan sat in back again, and noticed how out of it Reid seemed to be. He didn't know how bad it was, though. 

"What's up with you?" Morgan asked quietly, putting his hand on Reid's shoulder. 

Reid flinched, and gently pulled away, afraid being touched would make it worse. He was focusing on staying calm, and trying to reason with himself that he shouldn't feel this way right now in this situation. He hoped he at least wasn't being obvious enough that Rossi could tell what was going on. 

"I'm fine, I just need to be left alone." Reid sighed and stayed looking out the window. "Sorry." He added apologetically. 

"It's ok." Morgan sat back and left him alone.

Rossi noticed, but had no idea what was going on. 

Hotch knew what was going on. They needed to get back to Morgan's, but they had to get the car from Rossi's first, then go back to Hotch's to clean up before Jack and Jessica came home. 

"Can you take us straight to my house?" Hotch asked, figuring that was probably the best place to go right now, so he could keep an eye on him, and get the place in order before his son came back. 

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Rossi asked, concerned that it had something to do with Reid acting weird.

"Yeah. I'm just running short on time before Jack and Jessica get back. Gotta clean the place up a bit." Hotch answered truthfully. 

"Sure. You need any help?" Rossi offered politely, hoping he'd say no. 

"We're good, thanks." Hotch smiled. 

"Ok." Rossi smiled too, relieved. 

They finally arrived, and Reid had calmed himself down, but needed to stay focused to stay that way. 

Morgan got his attention, snapping him out of it. "We're here. Let's go." He nudged Reid gently. 

"Oh. Ok." Reid said quietly, trying to maintain his focus. 

They got out and said goodbye and thank you to Rossi, and he drove off. 

Reid felt bad that he didn't get to personally thank Rossi again for what he'd done with the gravestone. He couldn't talk to him in this condition, though. He decided he'd apologize later for not thanking him, and thank him then.

Right now, all he could do was try to keep himself calm, and hope Morgan and Hotch wouldn't break him playing with him.

..........To be continued.........


End file.
